The Physicist of 2A
by Dts17
Summary: Sheldon and Amy's relationship gets reevaluated when the gang suddenly meets a 31 year old woman who just happens to be a theoretical physicist just like Sheldon and feelings start to emerge. I don't own the Big Bang Theory but I do own Dr. Leo Fordyce. Sheldon/Leo pairing. :)
1. Chapter 1

The Physicist of 2A

Chapter 1

Landing gear screeched as the airplane coming from Savannah, Georgia touched California's soil. Once it rolled up to the gate the passengers disembarked from it. Among them was a 31 year old caucasian woman with long, straight golden blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. She had dark blue eyes, was wearing a long sleeved pink and green striped shirt, blue denim capri pants, and black open-toed sandals on her feet. On her face she wore dark blue wire-framed glasses. After she picked up her belongings from the baggage claim, she headed outside the airport to call for a cab.

" Hello?", the cab service operator asked.

" Hi, this is Dr. Leo Fordyce. I'm calling for a cab to pick me up from the airport.", Leo said as she scratched the bridge of her nose.

" Of course ma'am. Where are you coming from and where are you heading to?", the operator asked.

" I'm coming from 24689 Charlotte Lane in Savannah, Georgia to 2311 North Los Robles Avenue in Pasadena, California.", Leo said.

" Alright, I'll send someone to pick you up right away. Have a good day Dr. Fordyce.", the operator said.

" Thank you.", Leo said as she hung up. 20 minutes later a yellow taxi cab pulled up to pick up Leo to take her to the destination she needed to be at. On her way to the apartment complex, her cell phone started to ring. The ringtone was Stand Up by The Flobots.

" Heyo Leo! What's up? Have you made it to California safely and are on your way to your new place?", an enthusiastic woman's voice asked.

" Not much and yes Morgan I made it safely. Could you please not worry about me? I told you that I will be fine.", Leo said.

" Come on, I'm your best friend. I know things have been hard for you since you lost your fiancé.", Morgan said sympathetically.

" I know but I'll be just fine Morgan Brisby. I just need a change of scenery.", Leo said.

" Are you sure Leo?", Morgan asked.

" Yes Morgan, I'm sure.", Leo said.

" Ok, but just know I'll always be here for you if you need me.", Morgan said.

" I know. You always have. Anyway I got to go Morgan, I'm about to pull up to my new apartment complex. It was nice talking to you, I'll talk to you later.", Leo said as her cab pulled up into the parking lot of the apartment complex at 2311 North Los Robles.

" Ok you too. Bye Leo.", Morgan said as the two best friends hung up. Once Leo unloaded her stuff into the lobby she pressed the elevator button only to discover that the elevator was broken.

" D*mn it, the elevator's broken! What do I do now?!", Leo hissed under her breath. Then she moved her eyes to the left and saw the stairs.

" Oh, duh! What was I thinking?! I'm a fracking genius!", Leo said to herself as she began hauling the first few boxes up the stairs to the second floor. She found the door to 2A and unlocked it using her key. Once she moved the boxes in she began heading back down the stairs to get more boxes. It was at this same time that two certain physicists arrived home from Caltech. It was Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter. The two men entered the lobby to see an assortment of boxes scattered on the floor.

" What's up with all these boxes?", Leonard said as he scratched his head.

" Well Leonard, either someone is moving in or we've stumbled into the middle of a robbery which in that case we should call the police.", Sheldon said taking his phone out of his pocket.

" Sheldon!", Leonard hissed. Leo then appeared walking down the stairs, smiled and said, " Oh hi, do you guys live here?"

" Yes. Are you moving in?", Leonard asked.

" Oh yeah I am. Sorry about the mess. I just got here and I have too much to carry at one time.", Leo said as she began picking up more boxes to take up to her new apartment.

" I still think we should have called the police.", Sheldon said to Leonard as Leo disappeared up the stairs.

" Sheldon she's a new neighbor not a robber. Chill out.", Leonard said. Leo came back down to grab some more boxes.

" Uh, do you need any help with that?", Leonard asked her.

" Oh, well, thank you but I think I got it.", Leo said with a smile.

" No no no it's ok. We don't mind helping you.", Leonard said.

" Ok well thank you.", Leo said.

" Now hold on wait a minute!", Sheldon said.

" What is now Sheldon?!", Leonard groaned.

" You just offered us to help a complete stranger that we don't know! I don't appreciate this!", Sheldon complained.

" Sheldon don't be rude! Now shut up and start picking up boxes!", Leonard hissed. Then he said to Leo, " Please excuse him, he's crazy."

" Leonard I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested.", Sheldon said.

" Oh grow up Sheldon!", Leonard huffed in frustration.

" Geez, what a grouch!", Sheldon said.

" Just start picking up boxes!", Leonard hissed at his roommate/best friend.

" Alright, fine. Although I still say this is a terrible idea.", Sheldon said. He then sprayed himself with Lysol and rubbed his hands with Purell.

" Sheldon just pick up the boxes! They're not going to kill you!", Leonard shouted as he picked up a couple boxes.

" Ok ok just stop screaming at me!", Sheldon exclaimed as he picked up a few boxes as well. Leo picked up the last of them.

" So where are we taking this stuff to?", Leonard asked.

" Just the second floor. Apartment 2A. The door's open so you can just set that stuff anywhere inside on the floor.", Leo said.

" Ok thanks.", Leonard said as he began trudging up the stairs. Sheldon followed behind him and Leo followed suit. Once they reached apartment 2A the two physicists set the boxes down.

" There you go. Is that everything?", Leonard asked.

" Yes thank you so much for your help. Oh and I'm so sorry, I'm being rude by not introducing myself. My name's Dr. Leo Fordyce.", Leo said as she held out her hand.

" Hi nice to meet you Leo. I'm Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and this is my best friend and roommate Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Leonard said shaking hands with her.

" Nice to meet you.", Leo said grabbing Sheldon's hand.

" Nice to meet you too. Please don't touch my hand Leo.", Sheldon said narrowing his eyes at her.

" Oh sorry, force of habit.", Leo said. Then she asked, " So you guys both have Ph. Ds just like me? What do you guys do?"

" Well I'm an experimental physicist.", Leonard said.

" And I'm a theoretical physicist.", Sheldon said.

" Far out! I've never met another person in the same field as me!", Leo exclaimed.

" Wait, WHAT?!", Leonard exclaimed.

" You're a theoretical physicist too?!", Sheldon asked in complete shock.

" Yes and I also have a genius IQ.", Leo said.

" What's your IQ?", Sheldon asked as he held his breath.

" 185.", Leo said. Sheldon released his breath. He was surprised that Leo's IQ was two points lower than his which relieved him greatly. He hated the thought of anyone else being smarter than him.

" I know that this may seem as an awkward question but are you engaged to someone? I noticed you had a ring on your finger.", Sheldon said.

" Oh I was, but, unfortunately my fiancé died tragically a couple months ago.", Leo sadly said.

" What happened to him?", Leonard asked.

" He got blown up by a grenade on one of his deployments.", Leo sadly said. Her voice was almost shaking.

" Oh well we're really sorry.", Leonard sympathetically said.

" It's ok. I'm getting through it one day at a time.", Leo sadly said. It had been 2 and a half months since her fiancé Sgt. Brady Brackman lost his life during deployment in war overseas. It was the most heartbreaking day that she would never forget and it hurt like hell to her. Every night since that tragedy happened she had cried herself to sleep wishing that this was all just a dream but the reality of it was too much for her to bare. Every day she wished that she could see him one more time and tell him how much she loved him. The engagement ring that she wore on her finger symbolized their love for each other and that was one of the reasons why Leo wasn't quite ready to take it off yet. She was afraid that if she took it off too soon it would be the end of an era and that she would forget about him.

" So anyway enough talk about me. What apartment do you guys live in?", Leo asked.

" Apartment 4A. Just two floors above you.", Leonard said.

" Great! Maybe I'll see you guys around again sometime!", Leo said.

" Well we are having dinner in our apartment with our friends later. Would you like to join us Leo?", Leonard asked.

" I would love to Leonard. Thank you.", Leo said as she smiled.

" What is wrong with you Leonard?! First you offer us to help her move in and now you're inviting her to our apartment?! For shame!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Sheldon be nice! Leo's going through a rough time right now. She just lost her fiancé for god sake.", Leonard said narrowing his eyes at Sheldon.

" Aw alright I'll allow it. But only because you softened me with that ' lost her fiancé' crap.", Sheldon said with a defeated sigh as he began walking up the stairs.

" Is he always like this?", Leo asked.

" Yeah but he'll warm up to you when he gets used to you.", Leonard said.

" Lucky me.", Leo said with a smile as the two of them went their separate ways.

4 hours later

knock knock!

" Coming!", Leonard called out as he got up from the chair.

" Who's that?", Howard asked.

" A complete stranger that Leonard insisted on inviting to have dinner with us.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon she has a name and remember what I said, be nice.", Leonard said as he opened the door.

" Hi Leonard.", Leo said with a smile across her face.

" Hi Leo come on in.", Leonard said opening the door for her allowing her to walk in.

" Hi everybody.", Leo said as she waved.

" Howard, Raj, Penny, Amy, Bernadette, and Stuart this is Dr. Leo Fordyce. She just moved into apartment 2A.", Leonard said as Leo sat down in the open chair that was set up around the coffee table in front of the couch.

" Nice to meet you Leo.", Penny, Amy, Bernadette, Howard and Stuart said. Raj just sat there silently giving her a friendly wave.

" What's wrong with him?", Leo asked as she pointed at Raj.

" He has trouble talking to women. Don't take it personal.", Leonard said.

" Ah, got it.", Leo said.

" So where did you move from?", Penny asked.

" I moved here from Savannah, Georgia.", Leo said.

" Is there a reason?", Bernadette asked.

" I mainly wanted a change of scenery since my fiancé died.", Leo said.

" Oh sweetie that's horrible!", Penny said as she gasped.

" Do you know how that happened?", Amy asked.

" He got blown up by a grenade on one of his deployments overseas.", Leo said.

" What was his name?", Bernadette asked.

" Sgt. Brady Brackman.", Leo said.

" Your fiancé fought in the Army?", Stuart asked.

" It was the Navy.", Leo said. She then brushed her ponytail aside and picked up a little bullet-shaped urn that was attached to the chain around her neck. This bullet contained some of her fiance's ashes in it.

" What's that?", Sheldon asked.

" It's my little bullet urn with some of my fiance's ashes in it Sheldon.", Leo said.

" He was cremated?", Leonard asked.

" Yeah Leonard. That was his wish.", Leo said. As they all sat there talking and eating Chinese take-out, Leo's Stand Up by The Flobots ringtone began ringing again from her phone. It was Morgan again.

" What is it now Morgan?", Leo answered the phone as she laughed.

" What Leo? Can't I just call you without there being a reason to?", Morgan asked with a laugh.

" You silly dipshake!", Leo laughed as she stabbed her chopsticks into her food.

" That doesn't even make sense Leo!", Morgan laughed.

" Well it does to me! Morgan I got to go I'm eating right now!", Leo said with a mouth full of food.

" Ok I'll talk to you later bestie! Bye!", Morgan said as the two of them hung up.

" Who was that?", Leonard asked.

" My best friend Morgan Brisby. She always calls me every time she worries about me.", Leo said.

" Really? That's crazy.", Penny said.

" Yeah but I don't mind it Penny. It's just how she is.", Leo said. As they finished eating they continued talking until they went their separate ways for the night. As Leo got ready for bed she looked at the picture of her with her fiancé Brady that was taken shortly before one of his deployments. The smiling faces began to make Leo emotional again.

" Oh Brady, you have no idea how much I miss you.", Leo sadly said as she began to cry. She really missed him very much.

" Good night Brady, I love you!", Leo cried as she kissed the picture before setting it back on the nightstand and fell asleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at Caltech

" May I have everyone's attention please?", President Seibert said as he stood next to Dr. Gablehauser and Mrs. Davis from the Human Resources Department.

" Oh great, another announcement! It's like Dennis Kim all over again!", Sheldon complained as he sat at the cafeteria table with his friends.  
" Sheldon shut up! This is probably really important!", Howard said.  
" About as important as your need for a Ph. D.", Sheldon pointed out.  
" Why do you have to belittle me?!", Howard angrily asked.  
" Can it Wolowitz!", Leonard hissed.  
" Would you a**hats shut up and listen?!", Raj hissed at his friends.  
" Dr. Gablehauser, you have the floor.", President Seibert said.  
" Thank you President Seibert. Fellow colleagues, I'm very pleased to announce that we have a new colleague joining us here at Caltech University. She is exceedingly smart with an IQ of 185 and she will be joining us in the Physics department. Please welcome new theoretical physicist, Dr. Leo Fordyce.", Dr. Gablehauser said as everyone in the cafeteria gave Leo a round of applause.  
" Thank you.", Leo said with a smile.  
" Oh no! What is she doing here?!", Sheldon complained.  
" Sheldon don't start, we just met her yesterday!", Leonard interjected.  
" Exactly Leonard! We can't seem to catch a break from her! She is starting to be the bane of my existence!", Sheldon interjected back.  
" How?! We've only known her for a day Sheldon!", Leonard pointed out.  
" Well that's one day too many.", Sheldon said.  
" Well Sheldon have you ever considered just getting to know her instead of assuming she's some hooker with a Ph. D that just wants to use you like some sort of sex toy?", Howard asked.  
" How is this possible that Bernadette tolerates you?", Sheldon asked narrowing his eyes at his Jewish aerospace engineer friend. Before Howard could say anything, Leo approached their table.  
" Hi guys. Just my luck, I'm seeing you guys here too. Oh this is great.", Leo said as she sat down on one end of the table.  
" Yes wonderful. Bazinga.", Sheldon said.  
" What the hell does that mean?", Leo asked confusely.  
" Don't bother asking that.", Leonard said.  
" Fair enough Leonard.", Leo said.

Later that evening in Penny's apartment

" Hey Leo congratulations on getting a job at Caltech.", Penny said with a smile as she took a sip of her wine.  
" Yeah congratulations.", Bernadette said.  
" Thanks. How did you two know about that?", Leo asked.  
" I told them shortly before you showed up. I have a tendency to engage in gossip.", Amy said.  
" It's true, she does.", Penny said.  
" I can tell that.", Leo said.  
" So how was your first day there Leo?", Bernadette asked taking a sip of her wine.  
" It was good Bernadette except Sheldon was a little uncomfortable with my presence.", Leo said as she took a sip of wine.  
" Figures, he's such a whack-a-doodle.", Penny said as she tossed her head back.  
" Hey you're talking about the person I love who I'm in a romantic relationship with Penny!", Amy said feeling somewhat offended.  
" You're Sheldon's girlfriend?", Leo asked.  
" Yes I am Leo.", Amy said taking a sip of her wine.  
" What's it like being with him?", Leo asked.  
" It's almost like having coitus with a cat. One minute he's sweet and charming and then the next minute he's like an emotionless robot.", Amy said.  
" Coitus?", Leo asked in confusion.  
" Sex.", Penny said.  
" Oh ok I get it now. Really?", Leo said.  
" Yeah but you get used to it after a while.", Bernadette said.  
" While others just think he's bat-crap crazy and want nothing to do with him.", Penny said.

knock knock knock! " Penny!"

knock knock knock! " I'm not crazy!"

knock knock knock! " My mother had me tested!"

" Damn his Vulcan hearing!", Penny hissed under her breath. Then she interjected, " What do you want Sheldon?!"

" Nothing I just wanted to point that out!", Sheldon said through the door before he walked back across the hall to his own apartment.

" Well that was weird.", Leo said.  
" Trust me when I say this. Once you get to really know him, you'll think he's weird.", Penny said. Leo nodded her head as the four women took a sip of their wine.  
" Only time will tell that.", Leo said.  
" I think we should celebrate.", Bernadette said.  
" I brought up a miscellaneous cd from my apartment that we could listen to.", Leo said.  
" Well pop that sucker in and let's hear it bi**h!", Penny said.  
" Ok.", Leo said as she walked over to the stereo and popped her cd in. The first song that came up was her favorite song Stand Up by the Flobots.  
" What the hell is this?", Penny asked.  
" It's my favorite song Stand Up by the Flobots. It's the same song I have as my ringtone.", Leo said.  
" Is this is some kind of hip hop rap song?", Bernadette asked.  
" Yeah that's exactly what it is Bernadette which is why I like it. It's got a good beat.", Leo said.  
" This is crazy that we're listening to this.", Amy said.  
" Yeah but you know what would be even crazier? We open my apartment door and blast it out in the hallway.", Penny said with a smirk on her face.  
" Wouldn't Sheldon just scream at us Penny?", Bernadette asked.  
" Yes but to hell with Doctor Whack-a-doodle! So what do you think?", Penny exclaimed.  
" Oh my god Penny that's the best idea you've ever had! Let's do it!", Leo exclaimed as she sprinted toward the door. She threw it open and exclaimed, " Alright turn it up turn it up turn it up turn it up!" Penny turned up the stereo as Leo started dancing wildly out in the hallway.  
" Yeah! Shake it Dr. Fordyce!", Penny exclaimed.  
" Oh don't just stand there Penny get out here!", Leo exclaimed as she continued dancing. The new theoretical physicist was having the time of her life.  
" Alright, it's on bitch!", Penny exclaimed as she joined her new friend out in the hallway.  
" Move over bestie!", Amy exclaimed as she joined them. Bernadette stood in the doorway exclaiming, " What am I?! Chopped liver?!"  
" Oh just get the hell out here you bi**h!", Penny exclaimed.  
" Make way for me!", Bernadette exclaimed as she joined her girl friends out in the hallway. As the girls were dancing wildly out in the hallway screaming with excitement outside of 4B, the door to 4A suddenly swung open to reveal Sheldon and Leonard standing in the doorway. Sheldon stood there with an irritated expression on his face as he could feel his head pulsate with every vibration from the music to which he would describe as ' infernal racket' coming from his blonde headed neighbor's apartment across the hall. Leonard was just absolutely confused.

" What the hell?", Leonard said.

" Oh hey Leonard and Sheldon! What's up?!", Penny exclaimed as she was doing the Running Man dance.

" You know very well what's up Penny! What is that infernal racket I'm hearing coming from your apartment?!", Sheldon shouted over the loud music.

" It's just Leo's favorite song! We're listening to one of her cds!", Penny shouted.

" Is this the same song she has as her ringtone?!", Sheldon shouted.

" Yeah it's called Stand Up by the Flobots!", Leo shouted.

" Well regardless if you don't cut that out there will be strikes made against all 4 of you!", Sheldon shouted.

" Sheldon we're not even in your apartment! So it doesn't apply!", Penny shouted.

" It does if you're on my side of the hallway in which this case you are!", Sheldon shouted.

" What kind of crap is that?!", Bernadette shouted.

" The kind of crap that someone tells you when they don't want to listen to something you're listening to! So turn it off or the 4 of you are going to receive a strike! No excuses!", Sheldon shouted as he shut the door.

" What a buzz kill!", Penny exclaimed as the 4 of them walked back into 4B. But then Leo got an idea.

" Wait here a second.", Leo said with a smirk on her face.

" What are you doing?", Amy asked.

" I'll explain in a minute just shut up!", Leo exclaimed as she walked back over to 4A and entered it shutting the door behind her. The three other women listened as they heard the sound of spitting and Sheldon screaming, " Leo!"

" Oh no she didn't!", Penny said with a gasp. The second Leo came running back laughing her head off the song Dance Like Yo Daddy by Meghan Trainor began playing on the stereo. Sheldon came bolting after her batting at his face screaming, " Come back here Dr. Fordyce! You're going to pay for this!" as he chased her down the hallway to Penny's bedroom.

" You don't scare me Dr. Cooper!", Leo's laughing voice shrieked from the bathroom connected to Penny's room.

" We'll just see about that!", Sheldon shouted as he began chasing Leo around the bathroom. The girls were about to interfere thinking Sheldon was going to hurt their new friend for spitting in his face but Leonard shoved past them running down the hallway screaming, " For God sakes Sheldon get back here and leave Leo alone!" The girls listened as Sheldon's voice ranted, " She spit in my face! Who knows if she ...(Slap)Ow! You just slapped me!" Sheldon rubbed the side of his face where his roommate/best friend Leonard slapped him. As Leonard was dragging Sheldon by the ear he said, " You're lucky I did that instead of knocking you out! And believe me, I wish I did!"

" Ow! Leonard you're hurting my ear!", Sheldon screamed as Leonard dragged him back to their apartment. Leo came out of Penny's bedroom staring at her new girl friends hissing, " What the hell you guys?! Why didn't you do anything?! Sheldon was about to tear me apart!" The three other women just stood there completely speechless. The 4 of them continued to talk until they all went their separate ways for the night. Once again Leo said good night to her fiancé's picture and kissed it. As she settled into bed she looked at her engagement ring again. She thought about finally taking it off but decided she was still not quite ready to let go. She turned off her bedside table lamp and fell asleep.

4:03 AM

Leo suddenly woke up to sounds and soft footsteps coming from her kitchen.

' Aw crap! An intruder!', Leo hissed in her mind as she threw back the bedspread and climbed out of bed. She went to her closet and pulled out a crowbar that her dad gave her to protect herself from burglars. She then tip-toed out of her bedroom, crowbar raised above her head ready to hit whoever lowlife decided to break in. But much to her complete shock when she turned her head she screamed jumping back a bit on her foot startling the other individual.

" Oh my god!", Leo shrieked as she placed her hand on her chest. Her breathing was racing as well.

" Great Ceasar's Ghost you scared me Leo!", Sheldon screamed leaning against the countertop.

" Sheldon what are you doing in my apartment?! It's after 4 in the morning! You nearly gave me a heart attack!", Leo interjected.

" Well you nearly gave me one as well!", Sheldon stated.

" What are you doing here?!", Leo hissed.

" We're out of tea bags and I was wondering if you had some.", Sheldon said.

" Yes I do but why didn't you just go across your hall and ask Penny?!", Leo snapped.

" I tried to but she slammed the door in my face.", Sheldon pointed out.

" And so you thought it was a good idea to break into MY apartment in the middle of the night for this?!", Leo hissed rolling her eyes.

" I was not breaking in. I merely used the key that you gave us.", Sheldon stated.

" Damn it! I forgot about that!", Leo hissed under her breath. Then she said, " Alright you can have some tea bags but on the condition that you don't enter my apartment in the middle of the night again for any reason what so ever unless you want to get hit in the head with a crowbar. That's just really creepy."

" Were you really going to hit me with that?!", Sheldon shrieked as he pointed at the crowbar in Leo's hand.

" You bet your a** I would have, had you been a burglar.", Leo stated as she pointed it at Sheldon.

" Well I suppose that is a fair request. I am very sorry I disturbed you. Good night Dr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said he grabbed the tea bags and headed to the door.

" Good night Dr. Cooper.", Leo said heading back to her room as Sheldon walked out the door.

2 weeks later...

Leo was in her office at Caltech working on her calculations while listening to a radio that was sitting on top of a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. As she concentrated really hard she was suddenly interrupted by Leslie Winkle. They exchanged a conversation with each other but then Leo lost it when Leslie said something insulting about Sheldon.

" Look Leslie I don't know who you think you are but I don't like what you said about my friend! So you know what, you can just get out of my office!", Leo angrily said.

" Excuse me?!", Leslie exclaimed.

Sheldon pressed his ear against the wall to listen to what was going on in Leo's office. The voices had distracted him at the moment even though Leo's office was one office down the hall from his.

" You heard my words Leslie! Get the hell out before I call campus security! I don't want to hear your crap!", Leo shouted.

" What's your problem Leo?!", Leslie shouted.

" My problem is that you called my friend Sheldon a dumba** and that's not ok with me! I don't like that! That's just disrespectful, insulting and rude!", Leo shouted.

" He's a nutcase!", Leslie shouted.

" I don't give a flipping care about what you and the whole university thinks of him! He's my friend so everyone here needs to leave him alone or we're going to have serious problems! And trust me, I don't want to start a fight with my colleagues over this issue!", Leo shouted.

" Someone should really shove you in a loony bin because you're nuts Leo!", Leslie shouted.

" I am not! Quit being a self-centered bi**h Leslie! And if you tell anyone about this conversation I swear to god on my fiancé Brady's grave I will kick your butt! Do you hear me?!", Leo shouted.

" Whatever I'm out of here! I don't want to listen to this crap!", Leslie shouted as she stormed out of Leo's office.

" Well who needs you?! You're a disrespectful butthole!", Leo shouted as she slammed the door shut. As Leo went back to her work she grabbed her stress ball off her desk and began squeezing it.

Sheldon flinched at the sound of his friend's office door slamming shut. As he went back to work he began thinking about what Leo had said. Even though he still found her annoying, he surprisingly appreciated the fact that Leo stood up for him. He never had many people doing that throughout the course of his life before and it made him feel good.

' Maybe she's not a bad friend after all.', Sheldon thought as a smile spread across his face.

Later that evening Sheldon showed up at Amy's apartment for date night.

" Hello Sheldon.", Amy said.

" Hello Amy.", Sheldon said.

" Dinner's almost ready. Come on in.", Amy said opening the door.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he walked in and shut the door behind him. As they sat down at the table eating dinner, Sheldon broke the silence by asking, " So you said in your email to me that you wanted to conduct an experiment?"

" Yes.", Amy said.

" Interesting. And what would this involve?", Sheldon said.

" Your emotions and brain activity.", Amy said.

" You want to study my emotions from my brain?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes, I'm doing a study on how human emotions effect the neurons in the brain.", Amy said.

" Very well, that seems like an easy task that we shall accomplish together.", Sheldon said.

" Great!", Amy said.

After dinner they sat side by side on the couch. Amy's laptop was sitting on the coffee table as she connected the electrodes into it before attaching them to Sheldon's head. She began testing his emotions to analyze how the neurons in his brain would react to the different types of stimulus that she was exposing him to. After Amy got some satisfying results the two of them decided to watch a movie. It was during this that Sheldon's mind began trailing back to what Leo had said to Leslie earlier that day at work. He was beginning to develop some strange feelings but mentally stopped himself by saying, ' Wait a minute, what the heck am I doing?! I'm with Amy! I shouldn't be thinking things about another woman, or nonetheless Dr. Fordyce! This is all very weird!' Sheldon's mind continued to trail off until Amy asked, " Sheldon are you ok?"

" Wha...? Oh yeah, I'm fine.", Sheldon said.

" Are you sure?", Amy asked.

" Amy I said I'm fine! Can we please drop the subject?!", Sheldon said in an angry-like tone.

" Fair enough.", Amy said. Once the movie was over the time had hit 8:57 pm. Date night was over. As the two of them shared a good night kiss, Sheldon's subconscious began playing tricks on him and contorted an image that suddenly freaked him out. Instead of seeing Amy in front of him, he saw Leo!

" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon screamed as he backed away from Amy and jumped off the couch.

" What?! What's wrong?! Are you alright?!", Amy exclaimed with a look of worry on her face as she stared at her boyfriend. Sheldon just stood there frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

" Sheldon, talk to me! Say something!", Amy said as she continued to stare at him.

" I'm sorry Amy but I got to go! Good night!", Sheldon exclaimed as he bolted from the apartment. His heart pounded through his chest as his anxiety began to rise.

" Sheldon!", Amy screamed after him, completely stunned and shocked by her boyfriend's sudden unusual behavior. This was something that she had never seen him do before.

As Sheldon came running through the door of his and Leonard's shared apartment, Leonard, who was sitting at his desk on his laptop turned around and said, " Hey buddy, how was your date night with Amy?"

" I don't want to talk about it Leonard! Good night!", Sheldon exclaimed at his roommate before running down the hallway to his room slamming the door behind him.

" Ookay.", Leonard said scratching his head before returning to his work.

As Sheldon pressed his back against his door his heart still felt like it was pounding out of his chest. His anxiety continued to skyrocket and he wasn't sure why.

' What is wrong with me?! Why am I having these feelings?! Am I falling in love with Leo?! No, I couldn't be! That's preposterous! I'm in love with Amy! Unless, maybe this is a sign that maybe we aren't meant to be together?! Wait, no! Why am I even having feelings for another woman anyway?! I'm a Homo Novus for god sake!', Sheldon thought as he got himself dressed for bed. As he threw himself into his bed he rolled over onto his side and hugged his knees into his chest. He was so confused about his feelings that he didn't realize that he was starting to cry. Sheldon cried himself to sleep that night unsure if he was experiencing anxiety or sadness.

That's a wrap for chapter 2! What do you think will happen in chapter 3?! Will Sheldon be able to sort out his feelings between Amy and Leo or will he crack and shut down?! Let me know in the comment but please do not under any circumstances think that Sheldon is going to be cheating on Amy because he is not! My sincere apologies go out to all the Shamy fans if this scene offended you in any way! To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Sheldon woke up at his usual time pouring himself a bowl of cereal and sat down in his spot on the couch to watch Dr. Who. It wasn't long before Leonard woke up that Sheldon finally acknowledged his roommate's presence in the room.

" Good morning Leonard.", Sheldon said in a groggy voice.

" Morning Sheldon.", Leonard said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

" I trust that you slept well.", Sheldon said.

" I did.", Leonard said.

" Good, because I slept like hell.", Sheldon said.

" You ok buddy? You sounded upset last night. Did something happen between you and Amy that I don't know about?", Leonard asked.

" I don't want to talk about it.", Sheldon said.

" Oh don't give me any of that Sheldon! I heard you crying last night so obviously something happened!", Leonard scolded.

" Leonard I said I don't want to talk about it! Can we please just drop the subject?!", Sheldon shot back.

" For god sakes Sheldon! Would you quit being you for once in your life and just tell me?!", Leonard interjected.

" Fine. Since it's obvious that you won't leave me alone right now, I will tell you. Amy and I simply had dinner, conducted an experiment, watched a movie and shared a good night kiss.", Sheldon said.

" That's just bat-crap Sheldon! There has to be more than that!", Leonard interjected.

" There is but I would very much like to keep it to myself.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon just tell me! Did you have thoughts running through your head or something?!", Leonard asked. Before Sheldon could say anything to that there was a knock at the door.

" Hold that thought Sheldon, there's someone at the door.", Leonard said as he walked over to the door and opened it. It was Leo.

" What's up guys?", Leo said with a smile. Sheldon screamed and ran to his room.

" What's up with him?", Leo asked as she pointed down the hallway.

" Uh...he's crazy.", Leonard stuttered.

" Leonard I am not crazy, my mother had me tested!", Sheldon screamed from his bedroom before shutting the door.

" Sheldon Cooper what is your problem?! Get back out here!", Leonard shouted down the hallway at his best friend.

" naDevvo' yIghoS!", Sheldon shouted in Klingon before shutting his door again.

" What the fudge did he just say?!", Leo asked as she stared at Leonard.

" Uh he just said ' leave me alone' in Klingon.", Leonard said.

" Sheldon this is ridiculous! I was just saying hi!", Leo shouted down the hallway.

" Yes I know what you said Leo but I can't handle seeing you right now! So could you please leave?!", Sheldon screamed from his bedroom as his heart and breathing began to race. Seeing his friend Leo( who was now apparently his crush, despite the fact that he has a girlfriend) after the events of last night made him feel very uncomfortable and very anxious. He still wasn't quite sure what was wrong with himself.

" Um... ok. I guess I'll see you guys later then. Bye.", Leo said as she left the apartment.

" Bye Leo.", Leonard said as he shut the door behind her. Sheldon then came back out of his room breathing heavily as he slumped back in his spot on the couch. Leonard just stared at him in confusion but Sheldon just simply looked back at him exclaiming, "What?!"

" What do you mean what?! What was that about Sheldon?! I've never seen you act like that before!", Leonard shockingly asked.

" That is only for me to know Leonard! Leave it alone!", Sheldon shot back at him.

" O-kay... whatever. I'm going to take a shower.", Leonard said as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Once Leonard got into the shower Sheldon immediately went to his desk and got on his laptop. He began searching in the Google search bar all the weird symptoms he had been experiencing for the past 24 hours. He was still not sure what these feelings meant because he felt like he didn't have enough scientific data to really know for sure yet.

' Interesting! I must know more to be certain that this is what's going on!', Sheldon thought as he shut down his computer and went to his room to get dressed for the day. Over the course of a few weeks his behavior , however, began to get stranger and more unusual. He began distancing himself from Amy more than he used to leading his friends to wonder what was going on including his girlfriend Amy.

" Hey have you guys been noticing how strange Sheldon's been acting these past few weeks?", Amy asked Leonard, Howard and Raj as they sat at their university cafeteria table.

" Maybe a little but come on this is Sheldon we're talking about. He's strange all the time.", Leonard said.

" Yeah but I'm really worried about him. He's been distancing himself from me more than usual and I don't know why.", Amy said.

" He's probably just going through his ' I Don't Want To Talk To My Girlfriend' stage.", Howard sarcastically said. Leonard smacked his friend upside the head for that comment.

" Ow, what was that for Leonard?!", Howard shrieked as he rubbed the back of his head in the area that Leonard just assaulted.

" You're not helping Wolowitz.", Leonard said.

" Well neither is smacking me in the head! Who's helpless now?!", Howard shot back at him. Then Raj whispered something into Howard's ear and Howard submissively said, " No one cares Koothrappali." Then as if on cue, Sheldon walked into the cafeteria with Leo. The two of them were talking to each other.

" And speaking of Sheldon, there he is with Leo.", Leonard said.

" What do you think they're talking about?", Howard asked.

" Probably some stuff to do with physics.", Leonard said.

" Yeah good guess Captain Obvious.", Howard said.

" Hi guys.", Leo said as her and Sheldon approached the table.

" Sorry we're late. Leo was just showing me her work. It's very impressive.", Sheldon said as he sat down at the table.

" Thank you Sheldon.", Leo said as she sat down as well.

" Told you.", Leonard said to Howard.

" Not helping.", Howard said.

" What?", Leo asked.

" Nothing Leo.", Howard said.

" Hwey Fwordyce, Lweslie told mwe about ywour convwersation.", Barry Kripke snidely said as he approached the table.

" Oh did she?!", Leo angrily asked.

" Yweah, she told mwe ywou said swome thwings about Cwooper.", Kripke snidely said.

" That snarky little bi**h!", Leo hissed under her breath.

" What conversation? What did you say about Sheldon?!", Amy asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

" Amy it's nothing, just, excuse me for one second!", Leo blurted out as she excused herself from the table and stormed over to another table where Leslie was sitting at shouting, " LESLIE!"

" What Leo?", Leslie asked as she looked up at her.

" Don't what Leo me! What did I tell you?! I said to keep your trap shut!", Leo hissed in anger at her.

" What are you talking about?", Leslie asked.

" Oh don't give me any of that! Kripke just told me that you told him what I said about Sheldon!", Leo hissed.

" So what if I blabbed a little? It's not a big deal.", Leslie said as she tossed her head back.

" Oh really?! Then I guess you're going to get what's coming to you! Follow me to the basement!", Leo hissed in a low angry voice.

" Come on Leo, you're really going to harass me?", Leslie asked getting up from her table.

" I said basement now! I'm not playing Leslie!", Leo shouted in Leslie's face causing everyone to stare at her.

" A-he he, return your attention to what you're doing everybody! There's nothing to see here! Leslie and I are just going to have a little chit chat in the basement for a moment! Carry on!", Leo nervously laughed before she dragged Leslie out of the cafeteria by the arm. Everyone returned their attention to themselves but then gasped when they saw Leslie return a few moments later to her table with a black eye and a few bruises. Shortly after that, Leo returned to her table with a smirk on her face. Her friends gasped as well.

" What did you just do to Leslie?!", Howard asked Leo.

" That's only for me to know.", Leo said still grinning from ear to ear as she leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. Kripke stared at Leslie then back at Leo and exclaimed, " What thwe frwig Fwordyce?!"

" Don't mess with me or you'll get it too!", Leo said as she gave Kripke a death glare. Without a second thought, Kripke ran from the cafeteria like a bat out of hell. The others just stared at Leo while Sheldon passed out slipping out of his chair to the floor. He came to moments later in the nurse's office. The nurse checked him out before sending him back to work.

2 days later one evening Leonard, Howard and Raj were called into to work late leaving Sheldon with nothing to do so he reluctantly decided to tag along with the girls out to a nightclub. He didn't want to be there because he thought of nightclubs as being obnoxious but he also didn't want to be the lame guy sitting in his apartment with nothing to do either. Plus, he was hoping to find the answers he was looking for regarding his strange feelings toward his friend Leo. Every time he saw her he couldn't seem to control his skipping heartbeats and rising anxiety.

' Get a grip on yourself Sheldon Cooper! Leo is just your friend! Stop thinking about her! You have a girlfriend!', Sheldon thought in his head to himself as he continued to stare at Leo. Leo, after getting pleasantly drunk with Penny, Bernadette and Amy, decided to hit the dance floor. The song being played was a Ross D remix of Fergie's Glamorous. The fast pace song in addition to the alcohol began to make her let loose doing the calypso and various other dance moves.

" Yeah Leo!", Penny, Bernadette and Amy exclaimed as they watched their female physicist friend get into it having the time of her life. They began to shake their hips to the beat of the music as well causing Sheldon to just stare at them before staring back at Leo. Leo was laughing hysterically as she twerked her body all over the dance floor. Sheldon tried to keep his sanity together but was finding it very hard to. Every move Leo made was making her even more attractive than she already was leaving Sheldon on the brink of passing out. But then, something else caught his attention.

' Danger! Danger!', Sheldon thought in his head as he looked up. 30 feet above the dance floor near the ceiling was a catwalk that looked like its support beams had seen better days. To make matters worse, Leo was dancing directly underneath it completely oblivious as to what was going on above her head. Fearfully knowing that the catwalk was going to fall, Sheldon did something that completely shocked the girls. He ran out onto the dance floor without saying a word and shoved Leo to the floor out of the danger zone. As Leo got up Amy shouted, " Sheldon what are you doing?!" while trying to run toward him.

" Amy stay back!", Sheldon shouted causing Amy to stop dead in her tracks as he held Leo back stepping backward a few feet. Seconds later, the catwalk fell from the ceiling crashing to the floor causing people to scream and scatter. Sheldon and Leo flinched at the sound of the clashing metal hitting the linoleum floor. Penny, Amy and Bernadette just stood there with their mouths hanging open as well as Leo. They couldn't believe their eyes at what they just saw.

" Holy crap on a cracker!", Penny exclaimed.

" Oh my god! Sheldon you just saved my life!", Leo exclaimed.

" Are you alright?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah I'm fine. How did you know that catwalk was going to fall on me?", Leo asked.

" I'm a genius with a 187 IQ. It's not that hard to figure out.", Sheldon said as he began to walk away leaving Leo completely shocked. It was at this time that she began to feel something but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

' What the heck am I doing?! Why am I thinking things about Sheldon?! He's with Amy! I can't do that to my friends! Amy will be so mad at me and never talk to me again if she finds out that I'm crushing on her boyfriend! I need to sort this out somehow!', Leo thought in her head before leaving the club with her friends. But little did she know that thoughts were already running through Amy's head about what was going on. Amy had a good feeling about what it was but wasn't sure yet. She needed more scientific data to prove it.

The next day Leo woke up, grabbed some clean clothes and walked into her bathroom. She turned the dial on the faucet to turn on the shower only to discover that no water was coming out.

" Cheese and crackers, my shower's not working! What am I supposed to do now?! Oh wait, duh!", Leo hissed to herself as she suddenly remembered that her friends weren't home at the moment giving her the perfect opportunity to use their shower. Without a moment to spare, she grabbed her clothes, her iPod player, her iPod, her spare key to 4A and walked upstairs letting herself in shutting the door behind her. She headed to the bathroom completely forgetting to lock the front door, set her player on sink counter plugging her iPod into it before undressing herself. Leo hit the play button letting the music escape before climbing into the shower turning the water on and pulling the periodic table shower curtain shut. As the water rained down on her, she started singing. 45 minutes later Sheldon and Leonard came back from Caltech only to discover that the door was unlocked.

" What the hell?! The door's unlocked!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Oh god! Not again!", Sheldon screamed as the two physicists ran into their apartment only to breathe a sigh of relief when they saw nothing was disturbed.

" Oh thank god everything is still here!", Sheldon exclaimed placing his hand on his chest.

" Yeah but that doesn't make any sense! Why is that... Wait do you hear that?!", Leonard asked as he suddenly heard music and a woman's singing voice coming from the bathroom. Sheldon heard it as well.

" She took my hand, oh we never said a word at all! She started grinding, shorty had me up against the wall! Ask me about tomorrow, you know that I don't care at all! I guess I just got caught up when she had me up against the wall!"

" Is that Leo?!", Leonard asked.

" It appears it is. Come on.", Sheldon said as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Leonard followed him and they quietly opened the door walking in. Sheldon saw an iPod player plugged into an iPod sitting on the sink counter. He looked at the current song and it was Up Against The Wall by *NSYNC.

" Dr. Fordyce?", Sheldon asked receiving a scream from behind the shower curtain before his friend's head popped out.

" Oh my god! Sheldon, Leonard, you guys scared me! What are you guys doing back here so soon?! I thought you were at Caltech!", Leo exclaimed.

" We were but then Dr. Gablehauser sent us home for some reason.", Leonard said.

" What are you doing here?", Sheldon asked.

" I'm taking a shower.", Leo said.

" Yes I'm aware of that but why are you using our shower Leo? What's wrong with yours?", Sheldon asked.

" Mine is out of commission Sheldon.", Leo said.

" Well why don't you fix it?", Sheldon asked.

" Dr. Cooper I don't have time for this, shut it! Now could you guys please get out and let me finish taking my shower?!", Leo hissed as she closed the curtain.

" Sure, come on Sheldon let's get out.", Leonard said as he dragged his roommate out of the bathroom. Moments later Leo emerged out of the bathroom to see Leonard sitting at his desk and Sheldon standing in front of his whiteboard.

" Hi guys. What are you doing?", Leo asked.

" Just doing some work.", Leonard said.

" Yes, speaking of that matter, could you come take a look at this for a minute?", Sheldon asked.

" Sure Sheldon what is it?", Leo asked as she walked over to him and looked at his board. As she looked at his equations her eyes got as big as saucers.

" Wow, this is incredible Sheldon! This is brilliant!", Leo exclaimed.

" I know! I think I may be close to a breakthrough!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" It must be thrilling to have such a genius bright mind.", Leo said with a smile.

" Of course it is Leo. You should know that considering the fact that you're a genius as well, not to mention you're a theoretical physicist like me.", Sheldon said.

" Yes I'm very aware of my field of study Dr. Cooper.", Leo pointed out.

" As am I as well Dr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said.

" What is going on with you two?! You two have been getting awfully friendly with each other lately! What happened to you being annoyed with her from day 1 Sheldon?!", Leonard asked.

" That is none of your concern Leonard.", Sheldon stated.

" Yeah what makes you think something's going on between us? We're just two friends that are interested in each other's work.", Leo said. Sheldon agreed with that although his heart felt differently about it.

' If only she knew.', Sheldon thought before snapping his focus back to reality.

To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

5 nights later the gang headed to the bowling alley for a bowling match against Wil Wheaton and his team.

" Hey Sheldon, I'm really looking forward to wiping the floor with you, again.", Wil Wheaton said with a snarky smile on his face.

" I wouldn't count on that Wheaton considering the fact that you cheated last time leading us to get publicly shamed in Stuart's comic book store.", Sheldon said narrowing his eyes at him.

" Oh please I did not cheat." , Wil Wheaton said.

" Oh yes you did. You chased Penny away from the game by bringing up her's and Leonard's relationship issues. That sir is cheating.", Sheldon protested back.

" Well then let's make this more interesting this time. Winner of this match takes this pretty lady home.", Wil Wheaton said bumping his arm against Leo's shoulder. The others gasped including Leo.

" Excuse me?! I don't think so!", Leo exclaimed with a bit of anger in her voice.

" I disagree with that. What's your name?", Wil Wheaton asked rubbing his arm against her again.

" It's Dr. Leo Fordyce and again no, ew! Stop touching me Wil!", Leo said with her voice starting to get angrier as she pushed his arm away.

" Oh come on I know you like that.", Wil Wheaton said as he continued his advances toward her.

" No I don't! Please stop touching me!", Leo angrily said as she continued to push him away.

" Playing hard to get, huh?", Wil Wheaton said as a smirk spread across his face.

" That's enough Wil!", Leonard angrily said.

" Yes I agree with that as well! Leave her alone!", Sheldon angrily said. Wil Wheaton ignored them and continued his advances toward Leo which included grabbing her shirt but the second he did she shoved him away screaming, " GET AWAY FROM ME!" before she ran screaming at the top of her lungs with Wil chasing after her.

" Leo!", Penny, Bernadette, and Amy screamed.

" For god sakes!", Leonard screamed.

" Sheldon do something!", Howard screamed.

" WHEATOOOOOON!", Sheldon shouted as he bolted after Wil Wheaton.

" Call the police! This man is sexually harassing me!", Leo screamed at the manager before running out of the building and down the street screaming at the top of her lungs.

" Leo come back here!", Wil Wheaton screamed as he bolted out the door after her.

" You touch her and you're dead Wheaton! Keep running Leo!", Sheldon shouted as he followed in tow after Wil. The manager of the bowling alley called the Pasadena Police reporting the domestic disturbance. As Sheldon was chasing after Wil Wheaton shouting at him, his heart rate began to increase dramatically as he continued to hear Leo's terrified scream for help. Police car sirens began to sound in the distance as the chase continued. Sheldon's heart was beating so fast that he felt like he was going to have a heart attack in the middle of the street before the police could get to Wil. He didn't want to risk losing the girl he loved even though he had a girlfriend. The chase ended in the parking lot of a liquor store where Leo was seen smacking the crap of Wil Wheaton screaming her head off as she tried to get away from him. Sheldon ran up behind him grabbing him in a chokehold before slamming him to the ground pressing his foot into his stomach before shouting in his face. By then the rest of the gang and the police pulled up in the parking lot. Police officers got out of their cars pointing their guns at them shouting, " Freeze! Pasadena Police! Put your hands in the air!" Sheldon took his foot off of Wil's stomach and the three of them put their hands above their heads. Once all three of them were sitting on the curb with their hands handcuffed behind them the police officers began asking questions.

" What's your name ma'am?", one officer asked.

" Dr. Leo Fordyce.", Leo said breathing heavily.

" Ok and Dr. Fordyce can you tell me what happened tonight?", the officer asked.

" Yes! This man right here, Wil Wheaton, made some sexual advances toward me durning a bowling match which were very unwanted as I told him several times to stop but he kept forcing himself on me and it escalated to the point where he chased me out of the bowling alley so my friend started chasing after him shouting at him but Wil caught up to me in the parking lot here so I started smacking him screaming in his face telling him to leave me alone until my friend grabbed him in a chokehold and slammed him to the ground!", Leo stated as she motioned her head toward Wil Wheaton.

" Ok and you are?", the officer asked.

" Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Sheldon said.

" Ok so let me see if I got this story straight. Wil Wheaton made sexual advances toward you but you told him to stop several times but he kept doing it so Sheldon chased him, grabbed in a chokehold and slammed him to the ground? Is that correct?", the officer asked Leo.

" Yes that's correct officer.", Leo said as she shifted position making the handcuffs scrape against the concrete.

" Thank you for the information Dr. Fordyce. You and Dr. Cooper are free to go.", the officer said.

" Thank you officer.", Leo said as her and Sheldon stood up to be released from their handcuffs bounding their wrists together behind their backs. As they rubbed their sore wrists the officers placed Wil in one the squad cars before going to explain the situation to the others.

" Are you alright Leo?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon. Thank you for grabbing that Star Trek nazi in a chokehold and slamming him to the ground.", Leo said giving him a soft smile.

" Yes, my pleasure.", Sheldon said returning the smile.

" Are you guys ok?", Leonard asked as he approached them.

" Yes we're fine Leonard.", Sheldon said. As they all stood around talking about the situation Sheldon's attention suddenly turned to Amy who was standing there staring at him. Thinking about all the events that happened leading up to this Sheldon finally understood his feelings and he knew what he had to do. He had to tell his girlfriend the whole truth.

" Sheldon?", Amy asked concentrating on her boyfriend's face.

" Amy.", Sheldon said.

" Come with me to my apartment. We need to talk.", Amy said. Sheldon agreed and followed her to her car. Once they got to her apartment Sheldon found himself sitting next to Amy on the couch.

" Alright now that we're alone, what do you want to talk about?", Sheldon asked.

" Sheldon, I know what's been going on.", Amy said.

" You do?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes. Based on all the evidence I've collected about your behavior over these several weeks, it all points to one thing. You're in love with Leo.", Amy said.

" Oh that's preposterous!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Sheldon tell me the truth, are you in love with her?", Amy asked never looking away.

" Yes.", Sheldon admitted with a sigh. Amy just looked at him taking in the confirmed information. Part of her felt hurt but on the other hand the other side of her felt happy. Fortunately, the happy side won.

" Then go be with her.", Amy said with a soft smile.

" Really? You're not upset?", Sheldon asked in confusion. Amy shook her head and said, " Go to her Sheldon. Don't let her go."

" Alright. So, what does this mean for us?", Sheldon asked with a sigh.

" Terminating our relationship and remaining friends.", Amy said.

" Yes.", Sheldon said. After they signed a termination sheet they shared one last kiss.

" That's it. We're officially broken up.", Amy said. Sheldon nodded his head agreement.

" Shall we tell the others what has taken place?", Sheldon asked.

" Indeed.", Amy said as they headed back to the others. They explained everything that's happened to everyone and Penny stormed out of her apartment shouting down the stairs, " DR. LEO FORDYCE, GET THE HELL UP HERE NOW YOU LITTLE HOMEWREAKER!" Leo slowly walked up the stairs and saw Penny standing there, arms crossed with an angry expression on her face.

" What is it Penny?", Leo asked.

" Come here!", Penny shouted as she dragged Leo by the arm into 4B.

" Woah, woah, woah! Penny what is your problem?! Why are you mad at me?! What did I do?!", Leo exclaimed completely confused about what was going on.

" Why don't you answer that question yourself Leo?! Amy told us everything! I can't believe you! You think that just because your fiancé is dead that you can screw over someone else's relationship?!", Penny shouted.

" Um... Penny?", Sheldon said.

" Not now Sheldon! I mean seriously, how do you sleep at night knowing that what you've done was complete betrayal?! You don't do that to your friends!", Penny shouted.

" Um... Penny?!", Sheldon said again.

" Sheldon zip it! I'm not done scolding Leo!", Penny shouted.

" Penny!", Sheldon shouted in her face.

" What?!", Penny shouted back at Sheldon.

" None of this is Leo's fault. It's mine.", Sheldon said lowering his voice.

" You?!", Penny exclaimed.

" Yes. I'm the one who screwed everything up when I heard Leo defending me against Leslie.", Sheldon said.

" You... you heard what I said?", Leo asked.

" Yes, my Vulcan hearing picked it up.", Sheldon said.

" I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't deserve to be here. Goodbye.", Leo said as she turned away toward the door but before she could get her hand on the knob to turn it Amy whispered something in Penny's ear so Penny sighed and said, " Leo wait, don't go. I didn't know that's what you were trying to do."

" Yeah well you hate me now so I guess there's no reason for me to be here is there?", Leo said as she turned the doorknob opening the door but Sheldon pressed it shut with his hand preventing her from walking out.

" Sheldon what are you doing?!", Leo shrieked.

" Not letting the love of my life get away and walk out of my life is what I'm doing.", Sheldon said with a serious expression on his face.

" What?!", Leo shockingly asked.

" Leo, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?", Sheldon asked. Leo stood there completely shocked by what Sheldon said. She thought for a minute before she sighed and said, " How's this for an answer?" She slipped her engagement ring off her finger, took off her fiancé's bullet urn, hooked the ring around the chain before clasping it back together and setting on a table. Leo then looked back at Sheldon, smiled and said, " Despite your wackiness, I love you too Sheldon. Yes." Sheldon gave her a soft smile and Penny exclaimed, " What the hell are you waiting for Leo?! Just kiss Dr. Whack-a-doodle already before you make me go all Junior Rodeo on your ass!" Leo let out a giddy laugh before she pulled Sheldon in for a kiss. As she did so, I Got A Pocketful Of Sunshine by Lucia Sousa began to play the background. Sheldon's heart raced as he held her in his arms. He was happy to finally be with the girl he loves. Everyone smiled at this and Bernadette began to tear up.

" Bernie? Are you crying?", Howard asked his wife.

" I'm just so happy!", Bernadette happily cried.

" It's just beautiful dude!", Raj said after taking a placebo pill, getting emotional as well. After Sheldon and Leo signed a Relationship Agreement they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. As they continued to kiss each other a faint silhouette of a human apparition wearing a Navy seal uniform stood in the hallway of Penny's apartment grinning from ear to ear. It was Sgt. Brady Brackman.

' That's it baby. Don't let him go.', Brady's spirit said before fading away.

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Leo woke up to find herself laying on the living room floor of her friend Penny's. Her memories from last night were all a blur but just as she made a move to sit up her body was stopped halfway by a pair of lanky arms gently wrapped around her stomach. Seeing this Leo suddenly remembered what had happened last night: her and Sheldon got together. As she laid back down she turned her head to see her boyfriend's sleeping form laying right next to her. Leo leaned over and kissed him which woke him up.

" Good morning Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile as she stared into his blue eyes.

" Good morning Leo.", Sheldon said returning a smile back.

" How did you sleep?", Leo asked.

" I slept great. You?", Sheldon asked.

" Me too.", Leo said.

" Good.", Sheldon said.

" I love you.", Leo whispered in Sheldon's ear with a smile.

" I love you too.", Sheldon whispered back returning a smile. The two of them shared another kiss with each other but were interrupted when they heard Penny walk into the room.

" Morning Penny.", Leo said as her and Sheldon got up from the floor. Penny gasped and said, " Oh my god! Leo, Sheldon, what are you two still doing here?! I thought you went home last night!" She nearly dropped her coffee mug when she said that.

" Oh sorry about that. We must have passed out on the floor last night and forgot everybody left.", Leo said gently slinking her arm around Sheldon's. Normally Sheldon would've pulled away but surprisingly this time he didn't.

" It's ok, just warn a girl next time if that should happen again.", Penny said.

" Of course.", Leo said.

" You seem to be in a better mood today.", Sheldon said to Penny.

" Yeah about that, I'm really sorry for yelling last night at you guys. More so Leo.", Penny said.

" No no, it's ok. You don't have to apologize Penny.", Leo said.

" Yeah I do. I was being a real b**** about something I didn't know the full truth about and I'm really sorry.", Penny said.

" Well I didn't really plan on it, it just sort of happened and therefore I'm sorry for making you think I was trying to hurt Amy. I would never do that to a friend.", Leo said.

" I realize that now. Look can we forget about this and continue to be friends?", Penny asked.

" Sure. Of course.", Leo said with a smile. Penny smiled back.

" So, you and Dr. Whack-a-doodle? Bet you didn't expect that to happen.", Penny said.

" I honestly didn't but I guess things happen for a reason don't they?", Leo asked.

" Totally.", Penny agreed.

" So how's Amy feeling?", Leo asked.

" Hurt but surprisingly mostly happy for you.", Penny said.

" Well that's good that I didn't sever our friendship. That would be the last thing that I would want to do.", Leo said.

Stand up stand up, we shall not be moved! Except by a child with no socks and shoes! If you got more to give than you got to prove, put your hands up and I'll copy you!

" Your cell phone's ringing Leo.", Penny said.

" Oh it's my mom. Hi Mom.", Leo said before she answered the phone.

" Leo! How are you sweetheart?!", Mrs. Fordyce answered.

" I'm good, I just woke up. How are you?", Leo asked as she sat down on the couch.

" Oh I'm good except your brother Junior decided to play an immature prank on me this morning by dumping a half gallon tub of itching powder on me to which I did not appreciate.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Really Mom?! Well tell my brother Junior he's a pig head for doing that to you!", Leo said.

" Alright I will.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Who is Junior?", Sheldon added in the background.

" Sheldon butt out for a second! I'm talking to my mother!", Leo exclaimed at her boyfriend with her phone a few inches away from her ear.

" Who's Sheldon?", Mrs. Fordyce asked.

" He's my new boyfriend Mom.", Leo said.

" New boyfriend?! Oh honey that's wonderful!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed.

" Yeah but it's really no big deal Mom. We just got together last night.", Leo said.

" Honey this is a huge deal! I'm going to go tell your father!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed.

" No mom don't...!", Leo started to say but before she could get her words out she could already hear her mother's excited voice screaming, " Robert!" in the background over the phone. She told him what was going on.

" What the hambones Leo?! What's this about a new boyfriend your mother's telling me about?!", Mr. Fordyce exclaimed.

" Dad it's really not a big deal. We just got together last night.", Leo said.

" So, Sheldon eh?", Mr. Fordyce asked.

" Yeah Dad. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Leo said.

" Oh so he's got a Ph. D like you?", Mr. Fordyce asked.

" He has 2 and he's a theoretical physicist like me. His IQ is 2 points higher than mine.", Leo said.

" Really?!", Mr. and Mrs. Fordyce shockingly asked.

" Yeah. I was really shocked by that when I first met him and his roommate.", Leo said.

" Leo that's just great! Have you two talked about your work together?!", Mr. Fordyce asked.

" Yeah at least a few times and we're both really interested in each other's work.", Leo said.

" Well that's good. So did anything interesting happen last night?", Mr. Fordyce asked.

" It's probably best if you didn't know Dad because you'll probably end up coming out here to kick some guy's a**.", Leo said.

" Was someone messing with you Leo?", Mr. Fordyce asked.

" Um yeah you could say that although it was more so sexual harassment.", Leo said.

" What?! I want a name Leo! Who was he?!", Mr. Fordyce shouted.

" Wil Wheaton but calm down Dad! The police just took him to jail last night and I'm getting a restraining order issued against him later on today!", Leo said.

" Well good. I want that guy to stay away from you. I don't want some perverted punk hurting my daughter.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Dad I'm not your only daughter to worry about. You have Amanda and Kennedy too.", Leo said.

" I know that but you're the youngest out of your two sisters and three brothers.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Oh yes you told me that a thousand times Dad! You don't need to repeat it!", Leo exclaimed. It was true that she was the youngest of the 6 Fordyce children but of course she didn't mind it sometimes. Stephen and Garrett were decent older brothers to her but they did have their immature moments at times. Junior, however, was like a wild tornado causing destruction and mayhem everywhere he went. Amanda was kind of rude with a bit of sass but she did have a soft side which she rarely showed. And Kennedy, well, she was just all out of whack.

" Hey Dad I got to go now. I'll talk to you and Mom later. Bye.", Leo said.

" Bye Leo.", Mr. Fordyce said as father and daughter hung up. Sheldon just stared at her.

" What?!", Leo asked.

" What do you mean what?! You just had to tell your father what happened the night before?!", Sheldon asked.

" Well he asked about it! What was I supposed to say to him?!", Leo asked throwing her hands in the air. Sheldon went into a crazy complicated answer but Leo interrupted him by exclaiming, " I'm not going to lie to my dad Sheldon! Shut up!" before walking away out of Penny's apartment slamming the door behind her.

" Smooth.", Penny sarcastically said.

" Well I wouldn't say that Penny.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon I was being sarcastic.", Penny said.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon exclaimed before running off after his new girlfriend Leo. Later that day, Leo filed for a restraining order against Wil Wheaton. She didn't appreciate what he did to her last night and wanted to see to it that he would never do it again. He could just rot in prison for all she cared.

2 days later as Leo was working in her office she was suddenly interrupted by her friends and her boyfriend walking in on her.

" Uh, hi guys! What are you doing in my office?!", Leo asked as she looked up from her board.

" We just thought we would come by and say hi.", Leonard said.

" Oh, well, hi.", Leo said with a smile. But the second after she said that, the sounds of metallic hammering were heard coming from outside.

" What the hell was that?!", Howard asked.

" I don't know Wolowitz! I'll go look!", Leo said as she walked over to the window and briefly peeked out.

" Are you freaking kidding me?!", Leo exclaimed.

" What is it Leo?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Look what they're putting up in a field behind the university a few feet away!", Leo exclaimed as she pulled back the curtain pointing outside. The guys just stared out the window and gasped at what they saw. There in a field set back a few feet from the building in all its glory was Verizon cell tower workers putting up a 100 foot tall cell tower disguised as a DNA structure.

" What the frick frack?!", Howard exclaimed.

" Oh Lord!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" This is ridiculous!", Leo exclaimed before she threw open the window and stuck her head out shouting, "Yo jerkfaces, over here!"

" Who us?!", one worker shot back as he pointed at himself.

" Yes you! What do you and your little buddies think you're doing over there?!", Leo shouted.

" What does it look like to you ma'am?! We're putting up a cell tower here!", the worker shouted back.

" Ok and here's a question, did you guys take a handful of idiot pills by any chance?!", Leo shouted.

" No! What are you talking about?!", the worker shot back at Leo.

" This is a science university and that doesn't belong there! That tower is way too close to this building!", Leo shouted as she pointed at the tower.

" So it's not a big deal!", the worker shot back.

" Um hello it's a huge deal! We don't need harmful levels of radiation penetrating through the walls of our offices here! There's been millions of studies out there that have showed that too much radiation exposure can cause cancer! Use your head dimwit!", Leo shouted.

" Look miss, I don't know who you think you are but I don't appreciate you telling me how to do my job ok!", the worker shouted.

" My name is Dr. Leo Fordyce!", Leo shouted.

" Oh well excuse me for not recognizing a medical doctor!", the worker shot back.

" I'm a math doctor you idiot! I'm a theoretical physicist!", Leo shouted.

" Look can you just stop yelling at us and let us finish our job Dr. Fordyce?!", the worker rudely shouted.

" No! Get this tower out of here before I send my boyfriend Dr. Cooper out there to bi**h at you!", Leo shouted.

" Oh great, another doctor!", the worker sarcastically exclaimed.

" Excuse me but that was very offensive! You need to take that back sir!", Sheldon shouted.

" Yeah cut the sarcasm and get this piece of sh*t out of here!", Leo shouted.

" Dr. Fordyce you need to stop harassing us or we'll call the police on you and Dr. Cooper!", the worker shouted at her. The two doctors gasped in shock.

" Well that's a fine how do you do!", Sheldon shouted.

" Yeah if anything we should call the police on you idiots! You're the ones harassing us!", Leo shouted.

" No you two are harassing us!", the worker shot back.

" Really buddy?! You want to argue with two theoretical physicists?! Well you got another thing coming, Dr. Cooper and I are coming out there!", Leo shouted out the window before shutting it.

" Come on Sheldon let's go give these idiots a piece of our minds!", Leo exclaimed as she stormed out the door of her office.

" Well alright.", Sheldon said as he followed her. They walked outside to continue the fight with the cell tower worker. Eventually this argument created so much of a disturbance that President Seibert and Dr. Gablehauser sent the two of them home as well as Leonard, Howard, and Raj even though they didn't do anything.

That's a wrap for chapter 5! What do you think will happen in chapter 6?! Will they continue to fight this issue or will they give up entirely?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **" Really?! You guys just had to get us sent home because of some stupid argument with a cell tower contractor?! Are you insane?!", Leonard scolded as the three physicists walked into apartment 4A.**

 **" Leonard I'm not insane. My mother had me tested.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Ok first off we get it Sheldon and secondly, the dude was being completely rude Leonard!", Leo scolded the two of them.**

 **" So you decided to continuously argue with him and get Sheldon involved in that?!", Leonard shot back.**

 **" Hey Sheldon's my boyfriend ok?! This has nothing to do with you Leonard!", Leo shot back at him.**

 **" That is precisely correct and I would have said something about it anyway.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Exactly because it's a health hazard!", Leo exclaimed. Sheldon nodded his head in agreement with his girlfriend.**

 **" Ok I do admit that I agree with you on some points of that but on the rest of it I feel like you're being overly concerned about it.", Leonard stated.**

 **" Oh really Leonard?! You won't think I'm being overly concerned when you suddenly hear buzzing, hissing, and ocean static all day long!", Leo stated.**

 **" What?! That doesn't make any sense Leo!", Leonard exclaimed.**

 **" Leonard I'm telling you now that tower is going to turn the whole university into an antenna!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" Leo you're being ridiculous!", Leonard shouted.**

 **" No I'm not Leonard, I'm being realistic! You know what, I'm going to prove to you that this isn't something to joke about!", Leo shouted as she stormed toward the door.**

 **" Where are you going?!", Leonard shouted.**

 **" To get an RF meter so I can prove to you what this is going to do to us! It's not rocket science Leonard Hofstadter, it's reality!", Leo shouted before she stormed out slamming the door behind her.**

 **" For shame Leonard for upsetting my girlfriend!", Sheldon exclaimed as he walked out after Leo.**

 **" What the hell is that supposed to mean Sheldon Cooper?!", Leonard shouted after his roommate/best friend.**

 **" You know what it means Leonard Hofstadter! Don't ask me again!", Sheldon's voice shot back.**

 **A few hours later after Leo picked up an RF meter the three physicists entered Caltech University after-hours and walked into Leo's office.**

 **" Oh god my head hurts! They turned that stupid tower on! You see what I'm getting at Leonard?!", Leo exclaimed as she massaged her head.**

 **" People get headaches for a lot of different reasons Leo. It doesn't mean anything.", Leonard stated.**

 **" Oh really?! Well how about now?!", Leo exclaimed as she turned on her RF meter. It immediately started screaming off the charts causing Sheldon and Leonard to plug their ears at the ear-piercing noise.**

 **" Good Lord!", Sheldon screamed in agony as he crouched down on the floor.**

 **" Ow what the hell is that?!", Leonard screamed with his body bent over.**

 **" What do you think that is?! That's the radio frequency coming from that cell tower out there! Now do you believe me?!", Leo shot back at her friend.**

 **" Yes I get it! Turn it off!", Leonard screamed still plugging his ears. The minute Leo cut the power to the meter the noise ceased and Sheldon and Leonard unplugged their ears.**

 **" Thank you!", Leonard exclaimed as he let out a sigh of relief.**

 **" Don't you ever turn that device on again! That was torture!", Sheldon scolded as he stood up.**

 **" Well I'm sorry Sheldon! I was just trying to prove a point to Leonard!", Leo shot back at her boyfriend.**

 **" Oh you proved it alright Leo, enough to blow out my eardrums!", Leonard exclaimed.**

 **" Oh now you're just being overly dramatic Leonard! I was not trying to blow out your eardrums!", Leo shot back at her friend.**

 **" Can we just stop arguing before we catch the attention of campus security?!", Sheldon scolded his girlfriend and his roommate/best friend.**

 **" Sheldon there's nobody here but the three of us! The obnoxious noise from the meter that was going on would have caught their attention by now!", Leonard stated. Leo ignored Sheldon and Leonard for a second to look out the window of her office. She could see the faint silhouette of the tower as well as two red beacon lights that were blinking on the top of it.**

 **" You know what, one way or another that deathtrap is going to be removed from this campus!", Leo stated as she pointed outside the window.**

 **" Well what are you going to do about it?", Leonard asked.**

 **" I'm going to complain about it to the Verizon Wireless company is what I'm going to do! They don't realize that this is illegal! Cell phone towers don't belong near buildings, period!", Leo stated. Sheldon nodded his head in agreement with her.**

 **" So the Verizon Wireless company, they're in for one heck of a fight!", Leo stated.**

 **As weeks and weeks gone by Leo still wasn't able to get Verizon Wireless to do something about the cell tower that was sitting out behind Caltech which really frustrated her. Sheldon even tried to help her out by helping her send them countless threatening e-mails and voicemails saying that they better do something about the tower before they do something about it themselves. The company continued refusing to remove the tower so feeling fed up and desperate Leo came up with her own solution to end this so called nightmare.**

 **" Sheldon I have a solution to end this.", Leo said in a hushed tone.**

 **" Well what is it? We've tried everything.", Sheldon asked.**

 **" We go out there to the site in the middle of the night and remove the tower ourselves.", Leo said.**

 **" Are you crazy?! We are most certainly not doing that!", Sheldon exclaimed.**

 **" And why not?!", Leo asked.**

 **" Because one, it's dangerous and two, we could possibly go to prison if we get caught!", Sheldon stated.**

 **" Do you have a better solution to this Dr. Cooper?!", Leo asked.**

 **" Yes we get someone else to remove it and act like we didn't do anything Dr. Fordyce!", Sheldon said.**

 **" That's ridiculous! That's just as illegal as my idea! Does it really matter who does it?!", Leo asked.**

 **" I suppose not but I don't want to risk getting arrested.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Well neither do I but at this point I don't give a d*mn! I want this tower gone! You're the one that agreed with me that it was a health hazard that needs to be dealt with!", Leo stated.**

 **" Yes but I'm still not doing it!", Sheldon said still holding his ground.**

 **" Come on, please?! I'm your girlfriend!", Leo pleaded with him.**

 **" I'm sorry but that is out of the question for me.", Sheldon adamantly said as he started to walk away.**

 **" Please?! I'll do anything!", Leo pleaded. As she stared at him with a straight face Sheldon finally let out a sigh.**

 **" Oh alright we'll do it. But this better be the last and only criminal wrongdoing thing you ask me to do.", Sheldon stated.**

 **" Yay! Thank you Sheldon!", Leo exclaimed as she kissed him before walking away.**

 **Later that evening in the field behind Caltech…**

 **" Are you sure we should be doing this Leo? Someone could catch us at any moment.", Sheldon asked.**

 **" Trust me Sheldon, this is personal. Now come on, let's get over this fence.", Leo said. But just as she began to climb the fence with Sheldon reluctantly following her, she suddenly noticed a sign warning them of a hidden surveillance camera around there.**

 **" Sh*t! They got a camera in here! Well played Verizon Wireless!", Leo hissed in frustration.**

 **" Oh well, we tried.", Sheldon said as he tried to walk away but was stopped by Leo grabbing his arm.**

 **" Oh no we are not giving up Sheldon! They think a stupid little camera going to stop us?! I don't think so!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" They'll catch us on film if we go through with this!", Sheldon exclaimed.**

 **" Yes but we're geniuses, we can outsmart those Verizon idiots! We just need to find the camera and turn it off!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" How are we going to find a tiny hidden camera in the dark Dr. Fordyce?! This is never going to work!", Sheldon exclaimed as he began to question his girlfriend's plan.**

 **" Trust me it will work Dr. Cooper, now shut up and start looking! We don't have all night!", Leo exclaimed as she gave her boyfriend a death glare. The two theoretical physicists began searching the area for the hidden camera. They wanted to find it and shut it off before it would catch them on film committing the act of removing the cell phone tower. Eventually they found it. It was disguised as an electrical box mounted on a wooden pole. It was pointing at the base of the tower but luckily it didn't show the area where they were just standing.**

 **" Yes ha ha, we found it!", Leo exclaimed but not loudly just in case if the camera was recording sound too.**

 **" Ok now let's just shut this off and do what we came here to do. I don't want to delay my REM cycle any longer than necessary.", Sheldon said as he took the back panel off. The two of them made sure they were out of the line of sight of the camera lens as they were doing this. They also made sure they weren't making too much noise either.**

 **" Ok where the hell is the switch on this? I can't see a thing.", Leo said searching for the on/off switch on the backside of the camera.**

 **" Well how about this? Can you see it now?", Sheldon asked as he pulled out his flip phone cell phone and used the lit up screen as a flashlight.**

 **" Oh yeah now I see it. Thanks Sheldon.", Leo said as she switched the camera off. Sheldon nodded his head to acknowledge this.**

 **" Yes, the camera's off! You suck Verizon Wireless!", Leo exclaimed shouting into the night sky.**

 **" Keep it down Dr. Fordyce or you're going to get us arrested!", Sheldon hissed at his girlfriend in a low tone.**

 **" Quit bi**hing at me Dr. Cooper! Let's just get this over with so we can go home afterwards and get some sleep! We have to work tomorrow!", Leo hissed back.**

 **" Alright Alright!", Sheldon said. As the two of them climbed over the fence the song Thick as Thieves by Shinedown began to play in the background.**

 ** _Evidently we can't work it out_**

 ** _I guess that courage ain't allowed_**

 **" Ok let's cut the power first so we don't get electrocuted.", Leo said as she pulled out some wire cutters from her back pocket.**

 **" Be careful with all that circuitry Leo. I don't want you to hurt yourself.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Would you relax and chill out please?! This was my idea in the first place so let me organize it how I want Sheldon!", Leo said.**

 **" Fine, if you insist.", Sheldon said before shutting his trap.**

 **" Thank you!", Leo said as she began to cut the wires to the main power source of the tower. The tower made a slight powering down noise.**

 ** _Evidently you're not in the mood_**

 ** _And everything I say just bothers you_**

 **" Ok the tower is off. Is it safe to touch?", Leo asked.**

 **" Yes I believe so.", Sheldon said after he rubbed Purell on his hands and touched the base of the tower. It was cool to the touch.**

 **" Perfect! I'll start climbing!", Leo exclaimed before she started climbing.**

 ** _You built this fortress_**

 ** _I stumble towards it_**

 **" What are you doing now?!", Sheldon asked.**

 **" I'm going to the top to get the beacon lights first!", Leo exclaimed as she turned her head lamp on.**

 **" This tower is 100 feet tall! What if you fall and hurt yourself?!", Sheldon exclaimed.**

 **" I've climbed higher heights before, I know what I'm doing! Keep it down! You're the one who said that we would get arrested if someone catches us!", Leo hissed at him. Sheldon just rolled his eyes at her.**

 ** _Evidently you look furious_**

 ** _Walls up and I know you're serious_**

 ** _Evidently I'm not always there_**

 ** _But you left and I looked everywhere_**

 **Leo continued climbing higher and higher up the tower using the twisted metal as a ladder. She had never felt so alive in her entire life. The California heat was making her sweat but she didn't really care.**

 **" You ok up there?", Sheldon asked her through his walkie talkie.**

 **" Yeah I'm doing great! Keep a lookout!", Leo said into her walkie talkie before continuing on up the tower. Sheldon nodded his head before he looked around the area in every direction he could think of.**

 ** _You built this fortress_**

 ** _I stumble towards it_**

 ** _I stumble towards it_**

 ** _And guilty I may be_**

 ** _But don't give up on me_**

 **Leo finally reached the top and began to remove the first beacon light.**

 **" Ok come here you stupid light! Come to mama!", Leo said as she yanked it off the platform it sat on.**

 **" Heads up Sheldon, here comes the first beacon light!", Leo said into her walkie talkie before she dropped the light. Surprisingly, Sheldon caught it in mid-air with his hand.**

 **" Great! Now get the other one!", Sheldon said.**

 ** _In the wake of the Odyssey_**

 ** _We will still be thick as thieves_**

 **" Ok come here you dumb light! Got it, heads up!", Leo said as she dropped the second light. Again, Sheldon caught it with his hand.**

 ** _You and me still thick as thieves_**

 **" Ok now come down Leo! You're making me nervous!", Sheldon said.**

 **" I'm already doing that Dr. Whack-a-doodle!", Leo said as she was climbing back down.**

 **' Wow, I sounded just like Penny!', Leo thought in her head.**

 ** _Evidently this is my mistake_**

 ** _Lost touch but I think I've been replaced_**

 ** _Evidently something's gotta give_**

 ** _Play it safe, but I know you're worth the risk_**

 **Once Leo got to the ground she said, " Ok now wait here a second Sheldon, I'll be right back." Sheldon nodded his head as he watched his girlfriend jump over the fence sprinting toward Caltech. Leo slipped into the building through an open door leaving Sheldon alone out in the field standing next to the disabled cell phone tower. Moments later, Leo came back with an ax and an air sac.**

 **" Where in the name of Einstein did you get an ax and an air sac from Dr. Fordyce?!", Sheldon asked in complete shock.**

 **" Caltech storage closet, Dr. Cooper.", Leo said with a smirk on her face.**

 ** _You built this fortress_**

 ** _I stumble towards it_**

 ** _I stumble towards it_**

 **After the air sac was put in place Leo said, " Ok, let's start hacking away at this thing." She picked up the ax and began climbing the tower again.**

 **" Oh no don't climb it again Leo! You're going to get hurt!", Sheldon exclaimed.**

 **" I'm not going all the way to the top this time Sheldon! I'm hacking it off halfway!", Leo stated.**

 **" That's still 50 feet off the ground! You're going to hurt yourself!", Sheldon said.**

 ** _And guilty I may be_**

 ** _But don't give up on me_**

 **" I'm not going to hurt myself! I told you, I've climbed high heights before at least a dozen times!", Leo stated.**

 ** _In the wake of the Odyssey_**

 ** _We will still be thick as thieves_**

 **Once Leo got halfway up the tower and started swinging the ax hacking away at the metal structure Sheldon asked, " So what are we going to do with this ridiculous deathtrap?"**

 **" We're going to drag it into the woods somewhere and bury it. Somewhere that nobody will find it including those idiots over at Verizon Wireless.", Leo said as she watched half of the tower fall and hit the air sac near the base. Sheldon flinched at the sound of the heavy metal hitting the air sac.**

 ** _You and me still thick as thieves_**

 **" Are you really sure this is a good idea? We're really risking a lot here.", Sheldon asked.**

 ** _I got an escape if you want it_**

 **" Trust me this is a good idea. Don't even doubt it. We're not going to have this crap shoved down our throat like dog medicine.", Leo said as she started climbing down.**

 **" Well I was going to say that I reckon we not take this crap but I'm not sure what dog medicine has to do with it.", Sheldon said with a little bit of Texas twang in his voice.**

 ** _We can leave first thing in the morning_**

 **" Was that a Southern accent?!", Leo asked.**

 **" Yes.", Sheldon said.**

 ** _We'll be back before you know it_**

 **" Where are you from?", Leo asked.**

 **" I grew up in Galveston, Texas.", Sheldon said.**

 ** _We're as thick as thieves_**

 **" Wow, that's interesting.", Leo said as she stepped on the ground.**

 **" So you said you're from Savannah, Georgia?", Sheldon asked.**

 ** _And guilty I may be_**

 ** _But don't give up on me_**

 **" Yep, born and raised.", Leo said as she started swinging the ax at the base of the tower.**

 **" Interesting.", Sheldon said.**

 ** _In the wake of the Odyssey_**

 ** _We will still be thick as thieves_**

 **Once the rest of the tower came crashing to the ground Leo ran back to Caltech telling Sheldon to get out of the way. She came back moments driving a forklift toward the fence.**

 **" What on Earth are you doing now Leo?!", Sheldon asked.**

 **" I have to take out the fence in order to lift the tower out of there Sheldon.", Leo said.**

 **" You're right. I did not think of that.", Sheldon said.**

 ** _And I guilty I may be guilty I may be_**

 ** _But don't give up on me don't you give up on me_**

 ** _In the wake of the Odyssey you and me_**

 ** _We will still be thick as thieves_**

 **As the forklift collided with the fence it caved in and fell down. Leo then picked up the pieces of the destroyed cell phone tower with it and told Sheldon to get in. Sheldon then rubbed his hands with Purell and sprayed himself with Lysol before climbing into the forklift next to his girlfriend. The two doctors drove off across the field carrying the pieces of the tower. At some points they looked like they were going to fall off the front of the forklift but fortunately they stayed put for the entire trip. When Leo and Sheldon reached a good spot in the woods they stopped the forklift. They got out with some shovels and started digging a very big, deep hole that was deep enough to fit the tower in. Lastly, Leo and Sheldon threw in the two beacon lights with it before they buried the whole thing completely and flattened out the soil enough to not raise suspicion about what was buried there.**

 **" Well I enjoyed that more than I thought I would.", Sheldon admitted with a smile.**

 **" I did too. Come here.", Leo said with a smile as she pulled Sheldon in for a kiss. As the two stood there kissing each other it suddenly began to rain. They quickly got back into the forklift and drove off into the night. Sheldon dropped Leo off at her apartment before going back to his after everything was returned to the Caltech storage closet.**

 **The next day Leo was in her office working when all of a sudden she was interrupted by the same Verizon Wireless cell tower contractor with his buddies.**

 **" What did you and Dr. Cooper do with our tower Dr. Fordyce?!", the contractor angrily demanded.**

 **" That is none of your business what we did with it because you're never going to find it! So could you please get out of my office?! I'm working!", Leo shot back at him.**

 **" Oh no no no no no, that ain't going to fly! You and Dr. Cooper better tell us where our tower is right now before you two end up in some serious legal trouble!", the dude shouted.**

 **" Look, it's not going to matter what we do or don't tell you because you're not going to find that tower! You can search the whole city of Pasadena for all I care! Now get out of my office!", Leo shouted.**

 **" What fresh hell is this?! What is going on in here Leo?!", Sheldon asked as he entered his girlfriend's office.**

 **" It's these Verizon idiots again Sheldon! They showed up here in my office to yell at me! They're harassing me into telling them what we did with their cell tower last night!", Leo hissed under her breath.**

 **" Well that's a fine how do you do! Get out of here and quit harassing my girlfriend! You don't deserve to know the location of your tower! You didn't do what we asked you to do in the first place so this is what you get!", Sheldon shouted.**

 **" Oh no no no no no, you two are not getting away with this! We're calling the police! Somebody get me a phone here please!", the dude shouted. One of his buddies handed him his cell phone but just before he could make that call Leo suddenly slammed his hand down on her desk which knocked the phone out of his hand.**

 **" You're not calling anybody! I told you you're not going to find that tower so what good is the police going to do for you?!", Leo hissed at him not letting go of his hand.**

 **" You and your boyfriend were not authorized to remove that tower from this premises for any reason what so ever! You don't work for us!", the dude hissed at her.**

 **" We don't give a sh*t! Leave us alone!", Leo shouted.**

 **" What's going on here Leo?! I can hear this all the way from my lab!", Amy exclaimed as she walked into her friend's office.**

 **" Verizon Wireless is harassing me and Sheldon! They showed up here in my office to yell at me about what Sheldon and I did with their tower last night that was sitting in a field behind Caltech!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" Wait, there was a cell phone tower here on the university property?!", Amy asked in complete shock.**

 **" Yeah it was in that field a few feet away from my office window! They put it here several weeks ago when I was in my office talking with the guys! Sheldon and I just removed it ourselves last night and now Verizon Wireless is in here bi**hing at us about it threatening to call the police on us!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" What?! Ok you guys need to get out right now! Quit harassing my friends!", Amy shouted at the Verizon Wireless people.**

 **" No, your friends are in a lot of trouble right now! They illegally removed our property from this premises!", the contractor hissed.**

 **" You don't get it do you?! Cell phone towers don't belong near buildings! There's a bunch of reasons for that you dunce!", Leo shot at him.**

 **" Dr. Fordyce if I was a dunce I wouldn't be working as a contractor for Verizon Wireless!", the contractor shot back at her.**

 **" Oh well then I'm so very sorry for you!", Leo sarcastically hissed.**

 **" Was that sarcasm?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" Yes Sheldon it was!", Leo said.**

 **" You need to stop with the attitude, ok!", the contractor shouted.**

 **" No, you need to stop harassing me and my boyfriend!", Leo hissed.**

 **" Dr. Fordyce you are really starting to piss me off right now! You and Dr. Cooper need to stop harassing us!", the contractor rudely hissed at her.**

 **" You know what, fine! Call the cops, I don't care! We'll settle this like adults when the cops get here!", Leo shot back at him with an angry expression on her face.**

 **" Leo what the hell are you doing?!", Amy shockingly asked.**

 **" I'm resolving this injustice Amy!", Leo stated with a sigh.**

 **" You're going to go to jail is what's going to happen!", the contractor stated.**

 **" No we're not! The police will decide who's right and who's wrong, and it's clearly you idiots! You had no right to put that tower there in the first place!", Leo shot back.**

 **" We've been approved by the city council!", the contractor argued.**

 **" So that doesn't mean anything! You have to be approved by Pasadena citizens too, not just the city council!", Leo argued back.**

 **" No we don't!", the contractor insisted.**

 **" Yes you do! You can't just go putting up cell phone towers wherever you want! That's against the constitution! We have rights here!", Leo shouted.**

 **" Ok now you're just sounding like a dumb blonde-headed woman! Please just stop talking!", the contractor stated. Leo, Sheldon, and Amy gasped.**

 **" Excuse me?! Did you just call me a dumb blonde?!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" Yes were you not listening to me?!", the contractor rudely said. Leo and Amy just stood there with their mouths open.**

 **" You know what, I reckon all y'all low down punks get out of my girlfriend's office and leave us alone! Right now! Because I will not tolerate you insulting my woman like that!", Sheldon shouted. His Texas twang was very noticeable in his voice.**

 **" Yeah get out of my office! This conversation is over!", Leo shouted as she began to shove the Verizon people out the door.**

 **" Oh no this is not over! This is just getting started!", the contractor shot back.**

 **" No it's not! Get out!", Leo shouted. The second she shoved them out and slammed the door in their faces a very frightening situation occurred. Leo suddenly without warning began to stumble looking very lethargic.**

 **" Leo!", Sheldon and Amy exclaimed as they reached out to catch her before her head hit the floor. Leo was babbling incoherently so they couldn't understand what she was trying to say. Sheldon and Amy quickly helped her sit down in her office chair which made her come around a little bit but she was still out of it.**

 **" Are you alright?!", Sheldon frantically asked.**

 **" Yeah I'm fine I just… Oh god where's my blood pressure insulin?!", Leo asked frantically searching for the syringe and needle. She looked in one of her drawers in her desk and finally found it.**

 **" Oh that's much better.", Leo said after injecting herself with it.**

 **" Leo what the hell just happened?!", Amy shockingly asked.**

 **" My blood pressure went down so I just injected myself with some medicine that keeps it elevated to a normal level.", Leo said.**

 **" Why?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" Because for whatever reason I was diagnosed with an unheard of deficiency in my blood pressure. My blood pressure goes down instead of up if I get too stressed out or worked up. So I have to take a special insulin that keeps it elevated to normal or else I could slip into a coma and die.", Leo said.**

 **" Deficiency? What deficiency?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" The doctor said it was Emotocardiac pressure deficiency.", Leo said.**

 **" Why didn't you tell us about it?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" Because I didn't want to scare you. It's a very scary thing to talk about. During some of these episodes of it I literally blackout sometimes which makes me look like I'm dead. You really don't want to see that because that will really freak you out.", Leo said.**

 **" How long have you been living with this?", Amy asked.**

 **" Since I was 10 years old. I lived with it through most of my childhood.", Leo said.**

 **" And you never did anything about it Leo? Not even your family?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" There's no cure for it Sheldon. I have to live with it for the rest of my life.", Leo said.**

 **" Oh that's preposterous, there has to be something you can do!", Sheldon stated.**

 **" I'm telling you there's absolutely nothing I can do about it! It's incurable!", Leo stated.**

 **" Well you know what I don't care. I'm going to find someone that will do something about this Leo.", Sheldon said. Amy's mouth just dropped open upon hearing this.**

 **" Oh Sheldon you don't have to do that.", Leo said as she shook her head.**

 **" Yes I do. I may not have seen this before and this was the only time I saw it, but, I've seen and heard enough. You're my girlfriend and I love you. I don't want to see you go through this.", Sheldon said as he stared into her eyes.**

 **" Oh Sheldon.", Leo said as she began to tear up and kiss him. Amy began to tear up as well, not sad tears but happy tears. She had never seen this side of Sheldon before and it made her very happy to see how much he really cared for everyone in his life despite his quirks and stubbornness.**

 **" I love you.", Leo whispered in Sheldon's ear.**

 **" I love you too.", Sheldon whispered back. A smile spread across his face as he continued to kiss her. Just then Verizon Wireless returned but this time with the police.**

 **" Alright what is the problem here?", one officer asked.**

 **" Oh great, what do you idiots want now?! Didn't my boyfriend Dr. Cooper and I tell you to get out?!", Leo shouted.**

 **" Yes you did Dr. Fordyce but you were also the one who said that you didn't care if we called the police!", the contractor shot back.**

 **" Oh shut up! You're so full of sh*t aren't you?!", Leo shouted at him.**

 **" Alright that's enough! Now what is the problem here?!", the officer asked again.**

 **" We placed a cell tower here on this property several weeks ago and we came back only to discover that it was gone! These two physicists removed it themselves last night!", the contractor said pointing an accusing finger at Leo and Sheldon.**

 **" How do you know it was us?!", Leo shouted.**

 **" Oh don't give us any of that! We know it was you two because of the threatening e-mails and voicemails you sent us!", the contractor hissed.**

 **" Well we wouldn't have had to do that if you guys had done what we asked you to do in the first place which was to move the tower somewhere else! Is that so hard to move a cell tower somewhere that has less of an impact on people but still gives them service?!", Leo hissed back.**

 **" Ok ok enough with this controversy! So what is it that needs to be resolved here?!", another officer asked.**

 **" We want them to understand that we don't want them invading our property!", Leo stated.**

 **" It's not invading if we've been approved by the city council!", the contractor stated.**

 **" Yes it is! You weren't approved by citizens!", Leo shot back.**

 **" Wait, that's what the problem is?", the officer asked.**

 **" Yeah officer! He thinks that because they were approved by the city council that they can just go put up their cell phone towers wherever they want!", Leo stated.**

 **" What's your name sir?", the officer asked.**

 **" Joshua Wheeler but everyone calls me Josh.", Josh said.**

 **" Well Mr. Wheeler I'm sorry to tell you this, but, she's actually right. You can't do that. That's illegal.", the officer said.**

 **" Why are you taking her side?! Her and her boyfriend illegally removed our tower!", Josh shouted.**

 **" Well in most cases this would be illegal but in this case it's not. Your tower was here illegally so they had the right to remove it.", the officer said.**

 **" Yes! Thank you!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" They don't work for us!", Josh shot back.**

 **" It doesn't matter. There's a certain time-window that if you don't do anything within that time-window the second party affected can do something about it themselves. In this case the second party is Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fordyce. So don't stand there and try to accuse them of doing something illegal because you were the one that was doing something illegal.", the officer said.**

 **" This is complete bullsh*t!", Josh shouted.**

 **" No what you're doing is complete bullsh*t!", Amy hissed at him.**

 **" Hey hey hey enough with the cursing! Now Mr. Wheeler, I would advise you and your crew to leave.", the officer said.**

 **" You're kicking us out?!", Josh shouted.**

 **" Yes, don't come back here. If we see you back here you will be arrested for trespassing and unauthorized property.", the officer said.**

 **" What do you mean unauthorized?! It's from Verizon Wireless!", Josh interjected.**

 **" It's unauthorized because nobody here at this university approved of it. Now please leave the premises and don't come back here.", the officer said.**

 **" Fine whatever! We're out of here!", Josh hissed as him and his crew left.**

 **" Alright, have a good day Dr. Fordyce. You too Dr. Cooper.", the officer said as he walked out with the other officers.**

 **" Thank you." , Leo and Sheldon said before shutting the door. Leo then began cracking up.**

 **" What's so funny Leo?", Amy asked as she stared at her friend.**

 **" I can't believe Sheldon and I just got away with that! That's classic!", Leo laughed as she knocked her fist against the wall.**

 **" You didn't do anything wrong.", Amy said.**

 **" Yeah well it still feels like we did and got away with it!", Leo laughed.**

 **" That's exhilarating!", Amy exclaimed.**

 **" I know right?!", Leo exclaimed as she continued to laugh. Just then Dr. Gablehauser walked asking what was going on and why he was hearing arguing. Leo explained it to him and he let it go from there.**

 **Later that evening at Penny's…**

 **" Wait, you and Sheldon were being harassed by Verizon Wireless?!", Penny shockingly asked Leo as her, Amy, Bernadette, and Leo were sitting around her living room drinking glasses of wine.**

 **" Yeah Penny. They literally showed up at my office today and started yelling at me before Sheldon walked in and they started yelling at both of us about what we did with their tower last night.", Leo said taking a sip of her wine.**

 **" You two actually removed their tower?!", Bernadette shockingly asked.**

 **" Yeah we did.", Leo said.**

 **" Who's idea was it to do that?", Penny asked.**

 **" It was my idea. I just talked Sheldon into it.", Leo said.**

 **" You crazy bi**h!", Penny exclaimed as she stared at her friend.**

 **" I know, it was exhilarating! And to top it all off, we actually got away with it! The cops didn't do a single thing!", Leo exclaimed as she laughed.**

 **" I told you that the officer said that you didn't do anything wrong Leo.", Amy said.**

 **" I know but it still feels like it which is why it's funny!", Leo laughed. The four women laughed as they continued talking and drinking their glasses of wine. 2 weeks later Sheldon went to Leo's apartment to see her only to discover a note sitting on her kitchen counter. He picked it up and looked at it. The note said:**

 **Gone to Georgia to visit my family.**

 **\- Leo**

 **Sheldon went back to his apartment and said, " I'll be back in a little bit Leonard."**

 **" Where are you going Sheldon?", Leonard asked.**

 **" Savannah, Georgia to see my girlfriend.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Sheldon if she's visiting her family right now don't bother her. She'll probably be back in a few hours.", Leonard said.**

 **" I don't care I'm going to see her anyway.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Ok, whatever.", Leonard said as Sheldon put on his windbreaker and walked out the door.**

 **4 hours and 47 minutes later…**

 **knock knock knock " Dr. Fordyce!"**

 **knock knock knock " Dr. Fordyce!"**

 **knock knock knock " Dr. Fordyce!"**

 **Woof woof woof!**

 **" Leo who's that at the door?!", Mr. Fordyce hollered from the living room.**

 **" It's just my boyfriend dad! Cool your jets!", Leo hollered back as she walked toward the door.**

 **" Is this the new guy?!", Mr. Fordyce hollered.**

 **" Yes dad I just said that!", Leo hollered.**

 **Woof woof woof!**

 **" Leo stop yelling at your father and answer the door!", Mrs. Fordyce hollered from the foyer room.**

 **" Ok mom I will!", Leo hollered.**

 **Woof woof woof!**

 **" Gidget that's enough! Quit barking!", Mrs. Fordyce shouted at the family dog.**

 **" Hi Sheldon. What are you doing here?", Leo asked as she opened the door.**

 **" Oh I thought since I don't have anything to do I thought I'd come see you.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Oh well this is a nice surprise. Come on in.", Leo said as she stepped aside.**

 **" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he walked in. Leo shut the door behind him.**

 **Woof woof woof!**

 **" Gidget shut up!", Leo shouted.**

 **" Who's Gidget?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" She's our family dog. She's a German Shepherd.", Leo said. Gidget came running up to Sheldon as the two of them were walking into the kitchen.**

 **" Oh good Lord that's a big dog!", Sheldon exclaimed as he pressed his back against the kitchen counter. Gidget started sniffing him making him tense up a little.**

 **" It's ok Sheldon, she won't hurt you. She's a very friendly dog.", Leo said. Just then Gidget put her two front paws up on Sheldon's chest and began licking his face.**

 **" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon exclaimed as he started to laugh. He awkwardly started scratching her behind the ears as she continued to kiss his face. Her tail was swinging at full force.**

 **" Aww Gidget likes you!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" Yeah so I've noticed! Ok ok ok that's enough Gidget! Stop!", Sheldon said. Gidget got down and started chasing her tail before running off into the living room. Leo and Sheldon walked into the living room to see Mr. Fordyce sitting on the couch watching tv.**

 **" Hey dad.", Leo said.**

 **" Oh hi Leo.", Mr. Fordyce said.**

 **" Is this your dad?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" Yeah Sheldon this is my dad.", Leo said.**

 **" Hello it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said.**

 **" It's a pleasure to finally meet you too Sheldon.", Mr. Fordyce said getting up from the couch and briefly shaking hands with Sheldon.**

 **" Mom! Get out here so you can meet my boyfriend!", Leo hollered.**

 **" Alright alright I'm coming Leo!", Mrs. Fordyce hollered as she made her way into the living room.**

 **" Sheldon this is my mom.", Leo said.**

 **" Hi Sheldon it's nice to meet you.", Mrs. Fordyce said with a smile.**

 **" It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Fordyce.", Sheldon said. As they started talking the garage door was suddenly heard swinging open.**

 **" Mom, Dad, Leo, Amanda, I'm home!", Kennedy exclaimed as she entered the kitchen.**

 **" Kennedy, Mom, Dad and I are in the living room! Amanda's upstairs with her husband!", Leo called out to her sister.**

 **" Oh there you are!", Kennedy said as she entered the living room.**

 **" Yeah I just said that!", Leo said.**

 **" Who's this?", Kennedy asked when she saw Sheldon.**

 **" Kennedy this is my new boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Leo said.**

 **" Hi nice to meet you. I'm Kennedy, Leo's sister.", Kennedy said.**

 **" Nice to meet you too Kennedy.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Amanda! Get down here!", Leo hollered up the stairs to her other sister.**

 **" Leo leave me alone! I'm trying to have a decent evening with my husband!", Amanda rudely hollered back from an upstairs bedroom. Leo could hear the tv on in the background.**

 **" Really Amanda?! You're gonna be rude in front of my boyfriend?! Just come down for a few minutes to meet him!", Leo hollered.**

 **" I said to leave me alone Leo! I don't want to be bothered right now! I'm trying to have a relaxing evening with my husband Donny!", Amanda hollered.**

 **" Amanda just get down here!", Leo hissed.**

 **" No!", Amanda hissed back.**

 **" Excuse me for a second Sheldon. My sister's being a bi**h.", Leo said as she started walking toward the stairs and up them.**

 **" Leo don't call your sister that!", Mr. Fordyce hollered after his youngest daughter.**

 **" Stay out of this dad!", Leo shouted. Then she knocked on the bedroom door and shouted, " Amanda get out here!"**

 **" No, I said to go away! Leave me and Donny alone!", Amanda shouted through the closed door.**

 **" Yeah seriously Leo quit yelling at your sister who's my wife!", Donny's voice shouted in the background at his sister-in law.**

 **" Donny shut up! I'm not going to let my brother-in law tell me what to do!", Leo hissed.**

 **" Leo just go away we don't want to be bothered right now!", Amanda hissed.**

 **" Amanda, look, I know you're a married woman now but you can't tell me what to do!', Leo shot back.**

 **" Yeah I can because you're my annoying little sister! Now go away!", Amanda shouted.**

 **" Amanda don't talk to your sister like that! She's asking you to come downstairs to meet her boyfriend!", Mr. Fordyce shouted at his eldest daughter.**

 **" I'm spending some time with my husband dad! Leave me alone!", Amanda shouted.**

 **" Amanda if you don't come down here right this minute I'm going to come up there and drag you down here myself!", Mr. Fordyce shouted.**

 **" Fine, whatever dad!", Amanda shouted as her and her husband came out of the bedroom and followed Leo down the stairs.**

 **" Be nice Amanda!", Leo hissed at her sister. Amanda just gave her sister the finger.**

 **" Sorry about that Sheldon. Here's my other sister who's apparently deciding to be very rude tonight.", Leo said.**

 **" I had a very stressful day at work today and all I wanted was a nice evening alone with my husband! Is that too much to ask?!", Amanda hissed.**

 **" And is it too much to ask for you to take a few minutes out of that to meet my boyfriend?!", Leo hissed back.**

 **" Hi I'm Amanda and this is my husband Donny.", Amanda said with a sigh.**

 **" Hi.", Donny said.**

 **" Hello nice to meet you. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Sheldon said.**

 **" See now was that so hard for you to do?!", Leo asked her sister.**

 **" No.", Amanda said.**

 **" Exactly. Now that's over you and Donny can go back upstairs.", Leo said.**

 **" Thank you, come on Donny. We'll back down in a little bit.", Amanda said as the married couple walked back upstairs.**

 **" Is she always like that?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" Yeah but there are moments when she's on her medication that she doesn't act like that. She has bipolar issues.", Leo said. The two of them went into the living room and sat on the couch.**

 **" Well we'll leave you two alone for a little bit.", Mrs. Fordyce said.**

 **" Thanks mom.", Leo said. Less than a few minutes after Mr. Fordyce, Mrs. Fordyce, and Kennedy left the living room leaving Leo and Sheldon alone, the three Fordyce boys got home.**

 **" Oh yeah da three Fordyce brothers in da house yo!", Stephen said talking gang slang.**

 **" Touchdown!", Garrett and Junior exclaimed as they slammed a football on the kitchen floor before body slamming each other.**

 **" Garrett and Junior don't do that in the house! You two are grown men!", Mrs. Fordyce said as she picked up the football and threw it into the garage.**

 **" Come on mom, live a little would ya?!", Garrett said as he began walking away from his mother.**

 **" Garrett don't talk like that to your mother!", Mr. Fordyce called after his middle son.**

 **" Yo dad, who's the dude with our little sister in the living room?", Stephen asked.**

 **" That's your sister's new boyfriend. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Mr. Fordyce said.**

 **" You're kidding, right?! That guy's a genius!", Junior exclaimed.**

 **" I'm serious Junior.", Mr. Fordyce said.**

 **" No sh*t!", Junior exclaimed.**

 **" Hey I don't want to hear that word!", Mr. Fordyce interjected.**

 **" Dad I'm a grown man! Don't tell me what I can and can't say!", Junior interjected.**

 **" Who's voices am I hearing?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" Oh that must be my three brothers. They must have just got home. Let's go say hi.", Leo said as the two of them got up from the couch. After Sheldon met his girlfriend's brothers Leo and Sheldon went upstairs to Leo's childhood bedroom. As Sheldon looked around the room he eventually saw Leo's high school diploma hanging on the wall and discovered what her middle name was.**

 **" Alejandra is your middle name? You have a Spanish middle name?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" Yeah, my parents wanted my name to be unique. So they named me Leo Alejandra Fordyce.", Leo said.**

 **" Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Exactly.", Leo said with a smile. Then she picked up the remote for the stereo and turned it on. The song that came on was Havana by Camila Cabello. Leo wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Sheldon awkwardly wrapped his arms around her mid-section leaning into her kiss. It took him a little bit by surprise but then he was fine.**

 **" I love you Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile.**

 **" I love you too Leo.", Sheldon said as he smiled back. As they resumed kissing they were suddenly interrupted by Mr. Fordyce walking in on them.**

 **" What do you want dad?!", Leo asked.**

 **" I just came to check on you. You ok?", Mr. Fordyce asked.**

 **" Yes I'm fine. Dad I'm not a teenager anymore so you don't need to do that like some commanding officer. I'm a grown woman who's 31 years old.", Leo said.**

 **" I know that but you're still my youngest daughter. I just don't want to see you get hurt.", Mr. Fordyce said.**

 **" Dad, can you please go? You're embarrassing me in front of Sheldon.", Leo said.**

 **" I will Leo I just want to talk to him for a minute.", Mr. Fordyce said.**

 **" Dad.", Leo protested.**

 **" This will just take a minute and then I'll leave you guys alone. I promise.", Mr. Fordyce said.**

 **" Dad this the same thing you did when I brought Brady home! Why do you want to talk to every guy I bring home?!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" It's a Dad thing. It's what dads do. I did the same thing with your sisters.", Mr. Fordyce said.**

 **" Alright, fine.", Leo said.**

 **" What does your dad want to talk to me about?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" I already know what he's going to say, just go see what he wants.", Leo said.**

 **" Alright.", Sheldon said as he stepped out of the room with Mr. Fordyce.**

 **" So what did you want?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" I just wanted to talk to you, get something straight.", Mr. Fordyce said.**

 **" Ok. What is it?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" I love all my children the same but there's one thing I want to make clear with you. You hurt my little girl in any way, I will take a bat to your head and beat the sh*t out of you. Do you understand me Sheldon?", Mr. Fordyce asked.**

 **" Yes I do. But I can assure you that I love your daughter very much and I will never hurt her.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Ok. Just make sure you keep that promise. She is my youngest daughter who I love very much as well as my other two girls and my three boys.", Mr. Fordyce said.**

 **" Fair enough.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Alright, I'll leave you two alone now.", Mr. Fordyce said as he walked away. Sheldon walked back into Leo's room.**

 **" Was I right? Did he say, ' I will take a bat to your head and beat the sh*t out of you if you ever hurt me?'", Leo asked scratching her head.**

 **" Yes. Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" No, I just knew he was going say that because he said the exact same thing to Brady.", Leo said.**

 **" Interesting. Was this actually the first guy you were with before me?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" Yes, we were high school sweethearts. We really loved each other.", Leo said. Then she turned her head to the mirror next to her bed and looked at the last high school picture ever taken of her and Brady together. It was from her senior prom. As she stared at it part of her still felt sad about what happened to him but on the other hand there was a sense of comfort knowing that she would one day see him again someday in the heavenly embrace of God.**

 **" But that doesn't matter now. I have you.", Leo said as she looked at Sheldon and kissed him. Suddenly, they were interrupted again but this time by Junior.**

 **" S'up?!", Junior exclaimed as he walked into his sister's room.**

 **" What do you want you little cricket?! I'm spending some alone time with my boyfriend!", Leo asked in an annoyed tone.**

 **" What?! Can't a bro just say hi to his sis?!", Junior asked.**

 **" Yes but not when she's with her boyfriend! Get out of my room!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" Why?! You two making out?!", Junior asked with an immature smirk on his face.**

 **" Get out Junior!", Leo screamed as she chased her brother out the door slamming the door in his face. As Junior walked away laughing Leo interjected through the door, " Immature pig head!" Leo and Sheldon resumed kissing but were suddenly interrupted a third time by a loud ringing sound throughout the whole house that didn't come from the landline phone. It was coming from the foyer room downstairs.**

 **" What the hell is that?!", Leo exclaimed as she flung open her bedroom door and stood at the top of the stairs. The ringing suddenly turned into the EAS tone before the broadcaster's voice was heard.**

 **" Sheldon turn my radio off. I can't hear this.", Leo said as Sheldon turned her stereo off. The two stood side by side at the top of the stairs listening but couldn't really hear what it said because of Gidget's barking.**

 **" Gidget shut up! I'm trying to listen to the weather radio!", Leo shouted at the dog.**

 **" The broadcaster said it was a Tornado Warning! Quit yelling at the dog Leo!", Mr. Fordyce shouted at his daughter.**

 **" Yeah but for what county dad?! I couldn't hear because of Gidget!", Leo shot back at her father.**

 **" Chatham County!", Mr. Fordyce hollered.**

 **" Oh great, that's us! Savannah, Georgia's in Chatham County!", Leo hissed under her breath. Just when things couldn't get any worse, they did. The tornado siren began to blare over the entire city of Savannah. Instead of a wavering tone, it was a solid wail.**

 **" What fresh hell is this?! What is that noise?!", Sheldon exclaimed.**

 **" That's the tornado siren Sheldon. I better call my best friend Morgan and tell her to come over here.", Leo said as she picked up her cell phone.**

 **" Why would you do that?", Sheldon asked.**

 **" Because her house doesn't have a basement so we let her come here.", Leo said as she dialed Morgan's number. Morgan answered and when Leo told her to come over because of a tornado warning she said she was on her way.**

 **" Amanda, Donny, get downstairs! There's a tornado warning in our area!", Leo said as she knocked on the door to the bedroom that her older sister and brother-in law were sharing.**

 **" Are you freaking kidding me?! Is this a joke Leo?!", Amanda hissed.**

 **" No it's not Amanda! Didn't you hear the weather radio going off downstairs in the foyer room?!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" Oh sh*t, Donny get out of the shower! There's a tornado warning!", Amanda called out to her husband who was in their attached bedroom bathroom in the shower.**

 **" What is it Amanda?! I can't hear you! I'm in the shower!", Donny shouted at his wife.**

 **" Donny Thomas Elspeth get out here! I said there's a tornado warning!", Amanda shouted.**

 **" Alright alright, stop hollering at me Amanda Marlin Fordyce-Elspeth! I'm coming!", Donny shouted at his wife as he shut the water off and dried off. They headed downstairs with Leo and Sheldon following them. Leo and Sheldon then went to the door wall leading to the backyard waiting for Morgan to show up. Morgan's house was 75 yards away across the Fordyce's backyard. Through the pelting rain and hail Leo could see Morgan emerging from her back door getting ready to make the 75 yard sprint across the yard. As Morgan was sprinting across the yard she suddenly sprinted even faster when she spotted something in the distance 6 or 7 blocks away. She made it to the door with no time to spare.**

 **" Dude we got to go now!", Morgan exclaimed in a panic.**

 **" Why?! What are you talking about Morgan?!", Leo asked.**

 **" I saw a funnel cloud in the distance getting ready to touchdown over Chatham County Park!", Morgan exclaimed.**

 **" Are you freaking kidding me?! Is this a joke?!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" No Leo, I'm dead serious! Go look out your front door! It wouldn't surprise me if this thing hits us within 5 minutes!", Morgan exclaimed as the three of them headed to the front door. Leo pulled back the curtain on the side window and saw what Morgan was talking about. There in the distance 6 or 7 blocks away from the Fordyce residence was an EF- 4 tornado heading straight for them.**

 **" Dad get everyone in the basement now, there's a tornado heading toward our house!", Leo shouted. Morgan and Sheldon just stood there in fear.**

 **Oh no, it seems that a serious dilemma is occurring! What do you think will happen to Leo, Sheldon, and Morgan as well as the rest of the Fordyce family?! Will their house be hit by the tornado or will it turn and miss them?! Let me know in the comments. And my sincere apologies go out to you if this cell tower disagreement went on too long. Please don't chew me out on the deficiency that Leo has, I made it up. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you think will happen in chapter 7. To be continued… :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The winds howled as the tornado approached the Fordyce residence. The floor, the walls and the ceiling trembled causing objects in the house to fall down and shatter to pieces. The lights began to flicker as everyone scrambled to get to the basement. During this the song You Wouldn't Know by Hell Yeah played in the background. Leo and Morgan were screaming in terror nearly tripping over each other as they ran down the stairs past Leo's family and Sheldon. Sheldon was so confused that he didn't know what to do. He wasn't fully comprehending what was going on. He just stood there in a paralyzed stare unsure if he should move or not but then his girlfriend's screaming voice snapped him out of it.

" Sheldon what are you doing?! Get down here!", Leo screamed from the basement at her boyfriend. She ran back up the stairs to get him only to discover that Gidget was still up there running around the house barking as the tornado came closer and closer to the house.

" Gidget come here! Get away from the window!", Leo screamed.

" Leo what are you doing up here?!", Mr. Fordyce hollered over the roaring wind.

" I came up here to get Sheldon and Gidget's still up here barking up a storm!", Leo hollered.

" Ok well you and Sheldon just get in the basement now! I'll get the dog!", Mr. Fordyce hollered.

" Come on Sheldon! Let's go!", Leo screamed as she took Sheldon's hand and dragged him down the stairs with her past her father.

" Gidget! Come here girl!", Mr. Fordyce shouted as he stood by the basement door clapping his hands to get the dog's attention. Gidget snapped her head toward him and ran through the doorway down the stairs nearly knocking Leo and Sheldon off their feet as she ran past them at top speed.

" Leo, Sheldon, what are you doing?! Get downstairs!", Mr. Fordyce shouted as he slammed the door shut locking it behind him.

" We're going as fast as we can dad! Gidget almost knocked us over!", Leo hissed at her father.

" Not fast enough, now go!", Mr. Fordyce shouted. Once they got down there the power blew out as well as every glass window and door shattered causing the ADT security system to shriek loudly throughout the entire house. Mr. Fordyce threw himself over his wife as well as Donny threw himself over Amanda and Kennedy. Garrett and Junior held onto each other as well. Sheldon shielded Leo and Morgan and Stephen threw himself over the dog. As the winds roared like a jet engine and freight train Gidget started barking again making Morgan scream, " Gidget shut up!"

" Morgan stop screaming!", Leo screamed at her best friend.

" Both of you stop screaming!", Sheldon screamed.

" Leo who is this?!", Morgan screamed.

" This is my new boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Leo screamed.

" Are you freaking kidding me?! You never once thought to tell me this?!", Morgan screamed.

" It never came up Morgan! It just sort of happened that way!", Leo screamed.

" You do realize that Kemdan's going to be upset when he finds out do you Leo?!", Morgan screamed.

" Yeah I know that but he can keep dreaming because it's never going to happen between me and him! We're just friends!", Leo screamed.

" Who's Kemdan?!", Sheldon screamed.

" He's a friend of ours that has had a major crush on me since middle school! We met him at the beginning of 7th grade and he immediately liked me! So ever since then he's been trying to ask me out but I politely kept rejecting him because I see me and him as just really good close friends, nothing more than that!", Leo screamed.

" Interesting!", Sheldon screamed but then the conversation was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He flipped it open and looked at the caller ID, it was Leonard.

" Leonard?!", Sheldon screamed into his phone over the roaring wind and collapsing objects.

" Sheldon?! Are you guys ok?!", Leonard asked with a bit of worry in his voice as he listened to the noises in the background.

" No we're not ok! Why would you call me and ask me that at a time like this?!", Sheldon screamed.

" Is this a bazinga?!", Leonard screamed.

" No!", Sheldon screamed.

" Leonard get off the phone! This isn't a good time right now! My childhood home is being ripped apart by an EF-4 tornado!", Leo interrupted with a scream.

" An EF-4 tornado?! Where the hell are you guys Leo?!", Leonard screamed.

" We're in the basement with my family and my best friend!", Leo screamed.

Woof woof woof woof woof woof!

" Is that a dog I'm hearing barking in the background?!", Leonard screamed.

" Yes that's Gidget our family dog! Get off the phone Leonard!", Leo screamed.

" You know what I'm coming out there to find you two right now!", Leonard screamed.

" Absolutely not! Don't even think about coming out here Leonard! You're going to get hurt!", Sheldon screamed.

" I don't care Sheldon! You're my best friend and if I don't come and find you something is going to happen to you and Leo and I may never see you guys again! Alright, so I'm coming out there!", Leonard screamed before he hung up.

" Leonard!", Sheldon and Leo screamed.

" Who was that?!", Mr. Fordyce shouted.

" That was our friend Leonard! He's coming out here to find us!", Leo shouted back.

" He's coming out in this disaster?! Your friend's going to get killed!", Mrs. Fordyce shouted.

" That's what we told him but he didn't listen! Oh god I really hope the force of Mother Nature doesn't kill Dr. Hofstadter!", Leo shouted.

" He's a doctor too?!", Mr. Fordyce shouted.

" Yes he's an experimental physicist!", Leo shouted.

Meanwhile back at 4A, Leonard was searching the apartment for his keys. When he finally found them, he grabbed them as well as his asthma inhaler, threw the door open, slammed it behind him and frantically used his keys to lock it. The noise caught Penny's attention.

" Leonard what are you doing?!", Penny asked as she walked out of her apartment.

" Penny I don't have time to explain! I got to go!", Leonard frantically said as he shoved his keys in his pocket.

" What the hell is going on?!", Penny worriedly asked.

" Sheldon and Leo are in a tornado!", Leonard screamed as he started to leave but Penny's voice stopped him.

" What?! A tornado?! Where are they?!", Penny screamed.

" Savannah, Georgia! They're with Leo's family! There's an EF-4 tornado tearing through their neighborhood right now! I got to go Penny!", Leonard screamed as he tried to leave again but Penny stopped him.

" Leonard are you crazy?! You're not going into a storm path! You're going to get hurt!", Penny screamed.

" Penny I don't care! Do you want to lose two of your best friends in a tornado?!", Leonard screamed.

" No but I don't want to lose you either!", Penny screamed.

" We don't have a choice!", Leonard screamed.

" Leonard you don't have to do this! Please don't do this!", Penny screamed.

" I'm sorry Penny but I have to. But if I don't come back, just remember this.", Leonard said as he grabbed Penny and kissed her.

" I love you Penny!", Leonard screamed out as he ran down the stairs.

" Leonard!", Penny screamed after him but she got no response. Leonard had already left. Penny ran back into her apartment and called the rest of their friends hoping to stop Leonard from making the biggest mistake of his life.

Savannah, Georgia

" Sheldon, Leo!", Leonard shouted as he stood on the side of the road. He was about half a mile away from the Fordyces' neighborhood and he couldn't believe the sight before him. It was pitch black, thunder and lighting split the sky and Leonard was being pelted by heavy rain and hail. He ran in the direction he guessed the Fordyce residence was essentially putting himself in grave danger. He was heading right into the tornado's path. It was at this time that Penny and the others had arrived there searching for Leonard.

" Leonard!", Howard shouted

" Leonard!", Raj shouted.

" Where the hell is he?!", Stuart shouted.

" We don't know Stuart!", Bernadette shouted.

" Would you guys calm down?! We'll find him! Leonard!", Amy shouted.

" Wait a minute, I see him! There he is!", Penny shouted as she pointed in the direction she saw Leonard run to.

" Shit he's heading right toward it! Leonard stop!", Howard shouted as he shoved past his wife and friends running after Leonard.

" Howie get back here!", Bernadette shouted after her husband before giving chase as well.

" Howard, Bernadette, come back!", Raj shouted as he followed them.

" Get back here you assholes!", Penny shouted as she ran after them.

" Bestie!", Amy screamed as she gave chase.

" You guys wait up!", Stuart shouted as he ran after his friends.

" Sheldon, Leo!", Leonard continued to scream at the top of his lungs. As he got closer and closer debris started swirling about smacking him in the face.

" Leonard stop! What are you doing?!", Howard shouted.

" I have to find Sheldon and Leo! What the hell are you guys doing here?! Go back to Pasadena!", Leonard screamed.

" We're here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life Leonard! You don't know what you're doing!", Penny screamed.

" Penny you guys shouldn't be here! Now go before you get hurt!", Leonard screamed.

" Look dude we're worried about Sheldon and Leo too but you can't do this!", Raj shouted.

" I don't care Raj! Sheldon's my best friend and so is Leo!", Leonard screamed.

" Guys hit the deck! Here it comes!", Amy screamed as she threw herself on the ground. The gang screamed in terror as they threw themselves on the ground before the tornado slammed into them. It picked them up and threw them into a tree repeatedly hitting them with shards of glass, rocks, and other debris. They hung onto the tree for dear life as the tornado unleashed its fury on them.

" Oh god please don't kill us!", Penny screamed.

" Penny shut up!", Amy screamed.

" Amy!", Penny screamed.

" Penny, Amy, stop screaming! You two making the situation worse!", Leonard screamed.

" Leonard shut up! You're not helping!", Howard shouted.

" This is all your fault Leonard!", Bernadette screamed.

" My fault?! How is this my fault?!", Leonard screamed.

" You were the one that came here in the first place looking for Sheldon and Leo and now you got us into a horrible, dangerous situation! We just hit by a tornado and now we're stuck in a tree!", Penny screamed.

" Well you guys shouldn't have followed me in the first place because I knew something like this was going to happen!", Leonard screamed.

" Stop it! Stop arguing!", Raj shouted.

" Well then what are we supposed to do?!", Howard shouted.

" Find the Fordyces!", Leonard shouted.

" We're stuck in a tree! How are we supposed to do that?!", Bernadette screamed.

" Bernadette stop screaming! This isn't helping! I'll figure something out!", Leonard screamed.

" Well you better think of something fast Leonard or we're going to die!", Amy screamed.

" Amy!", Leonard screamed as the tree started rocking violently in the wind. The tornado continued to hover over them.

" Oh god this is horrible, we're going to fall!", Penny screamed.

" Would you shut up bestie!", Amy screamed. The screaming continued but then stopped when conditions went calm. The tornado passed and went a few more feet before it pulled back up into the sky.

" It's over. Are you guys ok?", Leonard asked still in complete shock from what they just went through.

" Yeah we're fine Leonard.", the others said.

" That was the most terrifying situation I've ever been through.", Bernadette said still trying to catch her breath.

" I agree. I never want to go through that again.", Amy said trying to catch her breath as well.

" Let's just go find Sheldon, Leo, and the Fordyces.", Penny said as she tried to remove herself from the tree. When she freed herself she dropped down to the ground landing on her feet in the mud. As she looked around a slight breeze blew through her mud-caked blonde hair.

" Wait up Penny.", Leonard said as he dropped out of the tree as well. The others followed suit.

" What do we do?", Bernadette asked.

" I don't know where to begin to look.", Penny said shaking her head.

" Let's start running up and down streets. Search that way.", Howard said. They agreed and started running up and down streets. They finally spotted the ruined remains of the Fordyces' house moments later when they saw the splintered welcome sign on the front lawn.

" There's their house!", Raj exclaimed as they ran over to the completely leveled house. They started digging through the rubble before they finally reached their two friends in the collapsed basement as well as Leo's family and her best friend Morgan.

" Leo, Sheldon, you guys ok?!", Leonard asked.

" Yeah we're fine now Leonard. Hey wait a second, what are the rest of our friends doing here?!", Leo asked.

" They followed me even though I told them not to!", Leonard said.

" It's because we were trying to stop you from making a big mistake! You could've gotten yourself hurt or killed!", Penny exclaimed.

" I told you that wasn't an option Penny!", Leonard shot back.

" Hey hey hey, that's enough. It doesn't matter who or what happened, all that matters is that we're all ok.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Uh dad, Gidget's hurt!", Stephen exclaimed as he got up off of the dog. Gidget made a yelping cry as she struggled to get up.

" Oh sh*t! Gidget!", Mr. Fordyce exclaimed as he rushed over to the dog.

" Oh god! Gidget!", Leo screamed as she started to cry. She feared that her beloved pet was going to die even though Gidget was just 2 years old. To deal with the stress she decided to abruptly leave in her car that apparently she had left at her parents that was miraculously not damaged by the tornado and headed to a nearby bar in town.

" Leo where the hell do you think you're going?! You're not wandering the streets at this time of night!", Mrs. Fordyce screamed at her daughter.

" I can't deal with this right now mom! Our house is gone, Gidget's hurt, and I just got to get away for a little bit!", Leo cried as she got into her car and left.

" Leo!", Kennedy screamed after her sister but to no avail.

" Kennedy let your sister go for the moment! We have bigger things to worry about right now!", Mr. Fordyce shouted at his daughter. Then he pulled out his phone and called the vet. After Gidget was examined the vet said that she had a crushed shoulder. Fortunately he said with a corrective surgery she would recover just fine. Meanwhile after having five or six drinks Leo began stumbling toward the door of the bar completely drunk. She could barely stand on her feet. The bartender called her father.

" Oh hell! Alright I'll send someone over there to get her! Thank you!", Mr. Fordyce said before hanging up his phone. Then he turned toward Sheldon and Leonard and asked, " Hey can you two do something for me?"

" That depends on what it is first.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon! What is it Mr. Fordyce?", Leonard asked.

" Can you two run over to the bar real quick and get Leo? Apparently she drove herself over there and got drunk.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yeah sure we'll go get her. Come on Sheldon.", Leonard said as he started running down the street.

" Well alright then.", Sheldon said as he followed Leonard. Once they reached the bar they saw the female theoretical physicist stumble out the door toward her car with her keys in her hand. As she tried to get in the driver's side Sheldon and Leonard ran up behind her and grabbed her.

" Leo what the hell are you doing?! You're not driving, you're drunk!", Leonard interjected as he tried to take the keys from her.

" I'm fine Leonard, get the hell off me!", Leo intoxicatedly said. Her words came out really slurred.

" How much did you have to drink?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at his girlfriend.

" 5 or 6 drinks! I feel great right now!", Leo intoxicatedly said as she continued to try to get in the driver's side of her car.

" Nuh uh, no no, give me that!", Leonard said as he pried the keys out of his friend's hand before getting the driver's seat.

" Sheldon get her in the back!", Leonard said as he shut the driver's side door before putting the keys in the ignition.

" Well alright.", Sheldon said but as Leo tried to get away from him he exclaimed, " Hey come here you!" before grabbing a hold of her.

" Get off me Sheldon! I told you guys I'm fine!", Leo intoxicatedly said as she struggled against her boyfriend's strong grip.

" No you're not! Just get in and lay down Leo!", Sheldon said as he opened the backseat door and lifted her into the car laying her across the backseat. He then strapped the seatbelt around her before shutting the door and climbing into the passenger side next to Leonard. As Leonard drove away from the curb Leo suddenly reached her hand up and turned the radio on with a shaky finger. The song Go Down by AC/DC began to play on the cd player.

" What the hell?!", Leonard and Sheldon exclaimed.

" AC/DC, what a classic!", Leo intoxicatedly said as she let out a drunken laugh and began to drunkenly shake her head to the beat of the music with a stupid smile on her face. Her tounge hung out the side of her mouth like a dog and her eyes were dialated.

" What is your girlfriend doing back there Sheldon?!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Well, it appears that Dr. Fordyce has completely lost her mind. She is currently going bazerk Leonard. She's acting like Penny times 5.", Sheldon said to Leonard as he looked back at his girlfriend Leo. Even though she did something stupid at the moment he still loved her.

" I hate you Dr. Cooper.", Leo intoxicatedly said.

" No you don't, that's just the alcohol talking. I'm your boyfriend.", Sheldon said.

" You're real funny!", Leo intoxicatedly said as she laughed.

" I wasn't trying to be funny. Stop that Leo.", Sheldon said.

" I'm not Leo.", Leo intoxicatedly said.

" Yes you are. Now you're just really not making sense.", Sheldon said.

" Just chill out Sheldon. We'll figure out what to do in a minute.", Leonard said. But just when least expected it they got pulled over by a Savannah police officer.

" Oh look it's a police officer.", Sheldon said as he looked in the side view mirror and saw red and blue flashing lights. Leonard just slammed his head on the wheel in frustration before he pulled the car over.

" What's going on?! Are we going bananas?!", Leo intoxicatedly said with a stupid smile on her face.

" No we're being pulled over by the police Leo!", Leonard hissed at his friend.

" Ha ha that's real funny!", Leo intoxicatedly said as she laughed. Leonard just ignored her and rolled down the window as the cop approached the window.

" Can you three please step out of the vehicle for a minute?", the officer asked as he shined his flashlight into the car.

" Why?", Leonard asked.

" Is there a problem?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes I'll explain in a minute. Just please step out.", the officer said as he reached for the door handle.

" Sure I guess.", Leonard said as him and Sheldon got out of the car before helping Leo get out.

" Now what's the problem officer?", Leonard asked.

" We have received a call from someone claiming to have seen two men matching your description kidnapping a young woman in front of a bar before driving off.", the officer said.

" What?", Leonard and Sheldon confusely said.

" Someone reported us?", Leonard asked.

" Yes sir. Now what's up with that?", the officer asked as he narrowed his eyes at the two physicists.

" Oh no no no, see, it's all a huge misunderstanding officer! We were just picking her up because she was drunk! We weren't kidnapping her!", Leonard said. Sheldon nodded his head in agreement.

" Yeah but my question is how did you know that?", the officer asked.

" Her father asked us to get her.", Sheldon said.

" You two know this woman?", the officer asked.

" Yes!", Sheldon and Leonard said.

" She's my girlfriend.", Sheldon said.

" I see and who's car is this?", the officer asked.

" It's Leo's.", Leonard said.

" Is that this woman's name?", the officer asked pointing at Leo.

" Yes. Dr. Leo Fordyce.", Sheldon and Leonard said. Before the officer could say anything Leo had managed to reach through the driver's side of the car and turned the volume up on the music. The three men stared at her as she began to dance around like a drunken idiot.

" Leo what the hell are you doing?!", Leonard interjected at his friend but she completely ignored him.

" Dr. Fordyce!", Sheldon shouted at his girlfriend but she ignored him too and continued to dance like an idiot. She was so drunk that she basically had no conscience at the moment. Leo suddenly jumped onto the roof of her car and continued going wild. Her neurotransmitters were going off the wall inside her head. She was like a raging inferno about to tear through an entire acre of woods.

" Leo get down from there this instant! This is really inappropriate!", Sheldon shouted.

" Leave me the hell alone Sheldon! I'm currently rocking out and having the time of my life!", Leo intoxicatedly screamed as she continued dancing like a madwoman all over the roof of the car.

" Ok I'm calling the rest of our friends and Leo's family.", Leonard said as he pulled out his phone. Within minutes they all showed up completely stunned by what they saw.

" What the hell?!", Leo's parents, siblings, best friend and other friends exclaimed.

" Dude, you really weren't kidding when you said Leo was going crazy!", Raj exclaimed.

" What is she listening to?!", Howard exclaimed.

" It's AC/DC! They're an Australian rock band!", Stephen said.

" Holy crap on a cracker, she's acting like me when I get drunk only worse!", Penny exclaimed.

" That's exactly what I told Leonard!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Oh shut it Doctor Whack-a-doodle! Are you going do something about this?!", Penny screamed at him.

" Why does it have to be me Penny?!", Sheldon shot back.

" She's your girlfriend Sheldon!", Penny screamed.

" Oh so that automatically means I should do something about this?!", Sheldon shot back.

" Yes!", Penny shot back.

" Ok I'm just going to say for recommendation that you take her to a hospital before she hurts someone and herself. I've seen a lot of drunk people in my 24 years with the police force but I can honestly say that this is one of the worst cases I've seen.", the officer said.

" Thank you very much for the information officer. We will be doing that.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Yeah but how are we going to get her down from there?", Amy asked.

" I believe I have a solution.", Sheldon said. Then he turned toward the police officer and asked, " Officer can I use your handcuffs for a second please?"

" What?!", his friends exclaimed as they stared at him.

" Well I normally wouldn't allow this but in this situation, what the heck. Go nuts.", the officer said as he took out his handcuffs.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he rubbed his hands with Purell before he took them from the officer's hands and began walking toward his girlfriend's car.

" Are you freaking kidding me?!", Leonard exclaimed.

" What does that a**hole think he's doing?!", Penny exclaimed.

" Oh god I think I'm gonna die!", Amy exclaimed as she threw her face into Bernadette's shoulder laughing her head off.

" Amy what the hell?!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" Don't hurt her Sheldon!", Mr. Fordyce said.

" I'm not going to.", Sheldon said as he started crawling on his hands and knees up the hood of the car to get to the roof.

" Is he seriously doing this?!", Howard exclaimed.

" Oh god I can't watch this.", Morgan said as she turned her head away. She didn't want to see what was about to happen to her best friend.

" Oh this is epic!", Junior exclaimed as he threw himself on the ground with laughter.

" Junior!", Stephen, Garrett, Amanda, and Kennedy shouted at their brother.

" What?!", Junior laughed.

" Junior this isn't funny! Stop laughing!", Mr. Fordyce shouted at his son.

" Oh come on dad, it's not everyday that I get to see my sister go crazy on alcohol!", Junior laughed.

" I don't care, it's not funny! Your sister could really hurt herself!", Mr. Fordyce shouted.

" Come on you're ruining my fun!", Junior laughed.

" Junior your father said to stop laughing this instant!", Mrs. Fordyce shouted.

" Yeah you pigheaded morron!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed as she continued dancing. She suddenly let out a little scream when Sheldon came up behind her and gently grabbed her around the mid-section before gently pushing her down on her stomach on the roof of the car.

" Sheldon what are you doing?! This is ridiculous!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed as she laid there with Sheldon gently pressing his knee into her back.

" I'm restraining you so you don't hurt yourself.", Sheldon said as he pinned one of her hands behind her back.

" I told you I'm fine! Stop! What are you doing?!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed as Sheldon attached the cuff to her wrist.

" No you're not, you're completely drunk and I just told you what I'm doing. Now give me your other wrist.", Sheldon said as he reached for her other hand.

" No get off me! You're not doing this!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed as she tried to hide her hand under her body.

" Leo just do what he said! We're not going to have this controversy!", Mr. Fordyce shouted.

" Get off my case!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed.

" Dr. Fordyce you need to listen right now or you're going to get tased!", the officer commanded.

" Ok fine but I'd like to tase you!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed as she released her other hand. Sheldon grabbed it and restrained it behind her back with the other cuff.

" If you even remotely did that Dr. Fordyce you'd be under arrest for assult on a police officer.", the officer said.

" Ha ha that's real funny!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed.

" Ok I think it's time for you to go to the hospital now.", Sheldon said.

" I'm not going to any hospital Sheldon, I'm fine!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed.

" I told you, no you're not. Now come on, we're going to take you to the hospital where you're going to spend the night and then when we get home tomorrow afternoon you're going to go straight into your bed for a nap.", Sheldon said.

" I'm not going to do that!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed.

" Oh yes you are Leo because I said so. Now come on, get up.", Sheldon said as he helped her stand up. Once they were off the roof of the car Leo vomitted several times indicating that her body was trying to get rid of the toxins in her bloodstream. On the way to the hospital Leo had passed out in the car but then came to when she was checked into a room. After a nurse gave her some liquid charcoal to swallow the effect of it kicked in moments later and Leo finally began to settle down leaving her with a massive headache from the withdrawl of the alcohol to which she also received strong pain meds for that. After she relieved herself in the bathroom and returned to her hospital bed she unknowingly and accidentally let some information slip from her mouth in front of her sister Kennedy when she was talking to her family and friends. She accidentally told them that she told Kennedy's boyfriend Richard off months earlier. Kennedy was furious.

" So you're the reason that I haven't heard from Richard in months?!", Kennedy shouted.

" Oh did I say that?", Leo asked.

" Yes you did!", Kennedy shouted as her hands curled into tight fists.

" Oh sh*t!", Leo exclaimed as she suddenly bolted from the bed out into the hallway screaming at the top of her lungs.

" Come here Leo I'm going to kill you!", Kennedy shouted as she chased after her sister.

" Sheldon help! My sister's attacking me!", Leo screamed from the hallway.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon exclaimed as he raced out into the hallway. He ran down a different hallway from the two women hoping to intercept his girlfriend from her sister.

" You're going to pay for running my boyfriend out of my life Leo!", Kennedy shouted.

" Oh shut up Kennedy, you know your relationship with him wouldn't have lasted anyway! He was abusive to you! Don't you remember what he did to you during a family gathering?! He grabbed you around the throat and shoved you up against the wall!", Leo shouted.

" I don't know what you're talking about! That didn't happen!", Kennedy shouted.

" Yes it did Kennedy, our whole family saw it! Dad was about ready to chase him down the block and beat his a** with a bat!", Leo shouted.

" You're making a big deal out of nothing Leo! No offense but how would you like it if I did that to you?!", Kennedy shouted.

" You ever dare try to do that Kennedy and I'll shove your head into a wall!", Leo shouted. She ultimately ran into Sheldon's arms moments later letting out a scream.

" Calm down woman! It's just me!", Sheldon exclaimed as he held his girlfriend away from Kennedy.

" Oh Sheldon thank god it's you!", Leo screamed.

" Stay out of this Sheldon this has nothing to do with you! This is between me and my sister!", Kennedy shouted as she continued to try to get at Leo but Sheldon blocked her attacks from ever hitting Leo.

" This is between nobody Kennedy! Attacking your sister is not going to do anything!", Sheldon said.

" She told my boyfriend Richard to get out of my life! So she's going to pay!", Kennedy shouted as she tried to take more swings at her sister but again Sheldon blocked her attacks.

" No she's not! She probably did it for a good reason!", Sheldon said.

" Yeah because he was abusive to her!", Leo interjected.

" No he wasn't!", Kennedy shouted in denial.

" Yes he was and you know it! We all know that the relationship you two had probably would have ended in a really bad way anyway either with someone getting hurt or killed! He's beaten you and slapped you several times! I was doing you a favor by trying to save your life! And the day I told him off he didn't even care, he didn't even fight me! He showed no emotion whatsoever so that clearly shows that he doesn't give a d*mn about you, he never did!", Leo shot back.

" Yeah well I still loved him!", Kennedy shot back.

" Well that doesn't make any sense! Why would you be with a guy like that who beats you up and disrespects you?!", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah explain that Kennedy!", Leo interjected.

" Because he was nice to me when we first met and that's what attracted me to him!", Kennedy shot back.

" That's what an abuser does Kennedy! They act nice when they first meet you just to get you to fall in love with them and then the second you do they flip their switch and try to control your life by intimidating you, threatening you, isolating you from your family and friends, hitting you, slapping you, doing just about anything to you to get you to do what they want!", Leo shot back.

" No you're lying Leo!", Kennedy shot back in denial.

" No I'm not Kennedy! Everyone in our entire family hated him! We knew something was up with him from the moment you first brought him into our house! He's done this to several other women before you and unknown to you but known to the rest of the family, Dad found out that Richard has been arrested several times for domestic violence toward his girlfriends! He's a criminal offender Kennedy! Do you know what that would have done to your life if you had continued to see him?! You could have easily been brought into that life! You wouldn't be standing here if I hadn't intervened in your relationship and told him off! Someday you'll realize that and you're going to thank me for it! You're my sister and I love you!", Leo shot back. Kennedy thought for a minute and as flashbacks started streaming through her head she suddenly realized that Leo was right. She still may not have believed that Richard was a criminal but she did finally start believing that he was an abuser that took advantage of her feelings. This made her get emotional.

" Oh my god, you're right! I'm so stupid, I don't know what I was thinking! This is all my fault!", Kennedy cried as she leaned her head against a wall.

" It's not your fault Kennedy, you hear me?! It's not your fault, it's his! He's the one that screwed up his own life, this has nothing to do with you!", Leo stated.

" God I hope I never see him again!", Kennedy cried as she buried her face into Leo's shoulder.

" You won't, we'll make sure of that.", Leo said as she embraced her sister.

" I love you Leo! Thank you for helping me finally see the truth about Richard!", Kennedy cried.

" No problem. I love you too Kennedy.", Leo said.

" I'm not even sure if I want to start dating again, especially now that I had just been the victim of an abusive relationship!", Kennedy cried.

" Kennedy don't say that, you'll find someone. I know you will. Just give it a few years and I'm sure the perfect guy will come your way, I mean, why wouldn't one? You're a very beautiful women and any guy would be very lucky to have you.", Leo said which put a slight grin her sister's face.

" Thanks sis.", Kennedy said with a sniffle.

" Is everything ok here?", a doctor asked as he was walking by them.

" Yeah, just a little disagreement but we worked it out.", Leo said.

" Well that's good. Carry on.", the doctor said as he walked away.

" Oh wow I'm getting tired.", Leo said as she began to yawn.

" Well then that would suggest that we should go back to the room so we can go to bed.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah I would like that.", Leo said with a yawn. Then as they were walking back to the hospital room she asked, " Is Gidget ok?"

" Yeah she's fine Leo. She just had surgery for a crushed shoulder. She'll be back from the animal hospital in a few weeks.", Kennedy said.

" Oh thank god. I was so worried that she was going to die from that tornado.", Leo said letting out a sigh of relief as she got back into her hospital bed.

" We all were but she's a fighter.", Kennedy said.

" Kennedy come on, we're going to a motel. Let's let your sister sleep.", Mr. Fordyce said as he motioned for his daughter to follow him as the rest of the family walked out including Morgan.

" Ok I'm coming in just a second dad.", Kennedy said.

" Good night.", Leo said.

" Good night Leo we love you. Come on Kennedy.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" In just a second dad. I want to say good night too.", Kennedy said.

" Ok but hurry up. Your mother's tired and she wants to go to bed.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Good night Leo. Good night everybody.", Kennedy said.

" Good night Kennedy.", Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, Amy, Bernadette, Howard, Raj, Stuart, and Leo said.

" So you guys are staying here with my sister?", Kennedy asked.

" Yes even though I would rather not because of all the germs.", Sheldon said as he rubbed his hands with Purell.

" You really care about my sister do you?", Kennedy asked.

" I do.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you.", Kennedy said.

" Kennedy!", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Coming dad! Bye!", Kennedy said as she left. When the Fordyces and Morgan checked into a motel Mr. Fordyce made sure that Amanda and Donny had the farthest room because Donny snores like a chainsaw engine reviving up. Back at the hospital when the gang fell asleep Leonard started snoring too so Penny took out one of his ZQuiet mouthpieces and shoved it into his mouth which ceased his snoring.

The next morning the gang flew back to Pasadena but unknowingly led someone else back too with them. It was a short, lanky, caucasian woman with long black curly hair. When Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, and Leo got back to their apartment building around noon Sheldon said, " I'll be up in a minute Leonard, I want to get Leo in her bed first." as they stood outside Leo's apartment door.

" Ok whatever Sheldon.", Leonard as him and Penny continued walking up the stairs.

" Sheldon this is ridiculous. I don't want to take a nap.", Leo protested as Sheldon stuck his and Leonard's key to her apartment door in the keyhole.

" I don't care. As established in our relationship agreement I'm required to take care of you.", Sheldon said. As he unlocked and opened the door he then said, " And that includes, making sure you have enough adequate rest. Now as I was saying, it's nap time." Sheldon shut the door behind them and took Leo by the hand before walking her down the hallway to her bedroom.

" I told you I don't want to.", Leo protested as Sheldon opened her bedroom door.

" Stop protesting Leo.", Sheldon said as he pulled the bedspread and sheets on Leo's bed before gently removing her glasses from her face, taking her shoes off and releasing her hair from the scrunchie that held it up. Leo's golden blonde hair fell down over her shoulders making her look even more beautiful.

" But…", Leo started to say.

" Ah ah ah, I don't want to hear it. Lay down.", Sheldon said. Leo let out a sigh before laying down on the bed. Sheldon then started to unbutton her jeans.

" What are you doing?", Leo asked.

" Removing your jeans so that you're more comfortable.", Sheldon said sliding her jeans off before he covered her with the sheets and bedspread. Then he kissed her and said, " Get some rest, I'll come see you later when you wake up. I love you Dr. Leo Fordyce."

" I love you too Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Leo said before falling asleep. Sheldon then walked out the door and left the apartment. Then around 2 o'clock Leo woke up. She laid there a minute or two blinking her eyes before she put her jeans back on and got out of bed. As she walked out into the living room her phone began to ring.

" Mom?", Leo answered in a groggy voice.

" Hi honey. Did you and your friends make it back safely?", Mrs. Fordyce asked.

" Yeah we did like around noon. Sorry if I'm talking like this, I just woke up from a nap.", Leo groggily said.

" Oh that's alright Leo. It's always good to replenish our energy in some way.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" So where are you guys gonna stay?", Leo asked her mother.

" Well your father suggested that we stay with Grandma and Grandpa Fordyce until our house is rebuilt.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Ok and did Morgan say anything about where she was going to stay? I know her house got destroyed in the tornado too.", Leo asked.

" I think she said something about staying with your friend Carmen.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Well then that's good she has a place to go too.", Leo said.

" Well anyway I'm going to go now. I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely. I love you Leo.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" I appreciate the concern Mom. I love you too. Bye.", Leo said.

" Bye.", Mrs. Fordyce said before mother and daughter hung up. Leo then walked over to her whiteboard and began writing down some equations. As she was doing this she didn't seem to notice Sheldon walking in. He came up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her mid-section. This startled Leo a little bit.

" Oh geez you scared me Sheldon!", Leo exclaimed.

" I'm sorry I scared you Leo. I told you I was coming back to see you.", Sheldon said with a soft smile.

" Yeah but you never told me when.", Leo said as she smiled back.

" You're right, I did not think of that. What are you doing?", Sheldon asked.

" Just doing a few equations.", Leo said.

" Fascinating.", Sheldon said.

" I know.", Leo said before she reached up behind her boyfriend's head with her other hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

" I love you.", Sheldon said.

" I love you too.", Leo said. Then she asked, " You know what's nice about having my own apartment?"

" What?", Sheldon asked.

" Not having my annoying pig-headed brother Junior barging in.", Leo said.

" You are delightfully something else Leo.", Sheldon said.

" I know, it's just my nature Sheldon.", Leo said as she put the cap on her marker before she put it down. As they resumed kissing Leo picked up the remote for the stereo and turned it on. The song Two Story Town by Bon Jovi came on. The feeling of happiness radiated inside of them as they held each other. Even though Sheldon was asexual and a Homo Novus he couldn't deny that he had true feelings for Leo. They were so in love with each other that they didn't even want to imagine what it would be like if they weren't together. Sure he did have feelings for Amy when they were together but their relationship unfortunately grew apart when Leo suddenly came into their life. Leo was unlike any other woman Sheldon ever met.

" You know, this song actually reminds me of my childhood.", Leo said.

" Really? How so?", Sheldon asked.

" My dad once secretly video taped me singing and dancing to this around the garage when I was 4 years old.", Leo said.

" Why did he do that?", Sheldon asked.

" I don't know. I guess he thought it was cute.", Leo said. Then she asked, " You want to see the video? My dad gave me a copy of it."

" I suppose you could show me. It would be kind of interesting to see what you looked like when you were little.", Sheldon said.

" Ok. ", Leo said as she turned off the stereo and pulled out a video tape from the bookcase. She put it in the tv and pressed play. The image of a 4 year old Leo appeared on the tv dancing around the Fordyces garage singing the words to Two Story Town by Bon Jovi.

" That's you?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah, that's me.", Leo said.

" I can see why your dad did that.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah, I didn't even notice him standing in the doorway with the camera. He told me he just stood there recording me with a smile on his face.", Leo said.

" Did you ever feel embarressed?", Sheldon asked.

" No. It was actually kind of nice having a father that does that.", Leo said.

" At least you have a father. My father died when I was 14.", Sheldon said.

" Oh that sucks.", Leo said.

" Yeah not really. He wasn't really that nice anyway. He was an alcoholic.", Sheldon said.

" Oh Sheldon that's horrible!", Leo exclaimed.

" Yeah and not only that, I saw my father cheating on my mother once.", Sheldon said.

" Oh my god, what a jerkface!", Leo exclaimed as she gasped at what her boyfriend said.

" I know, that's why I now knock on the door 3 times to ensure I don't walk in on something like that again.", Sheldon said.

" I can't believe your father essentially ruined your childhood like that. That's so sad.", Leo said.

" Oh it wasn't just my father, my siblings partially ruined it for me too. My older brother George Jr. threw a golfball at my head and my twin sister Missy, well, she pretty much beat me up a lot.", Sheldon said.

" You're a twin?!", Leo asked.

" Yes.", Sheldon said.

" Wow.", Leo said. When the video ended Leo turned the stereo back on resuming the same song that was in the video. They kissed each other again and began to slowly waltz around the living room. But as they were doing that they were completely unaware that someone was peeking at them through the peephole in the door of Leo's apartment from the other side of the door in the hallway. It was that same woman that had secretly followed the gang home from Savannah, Georgia. She was completely repulsed by Leo and Sheldon kissing each other because she knew Leo and didn't really like her. And that very same woman decided that she was going to screw with Leo because two days later as Leo was leaving the mall by herself that same woman shouted, " Hey! Where do you think you're going Leo?!" which stopped Leo completely in her tracks.

" What do you want Molly Burkowitz?!", Leo angrily asked.

" You heard me! I said where do you think you're going?!", Molly demanded.

" I'm going home!", Leo hissed.

" Walking like that?! You look like freaking idiot!", Molly sneered.

" I'm not an idiot I'm a genius and a theoretical physicist! Now just leave me alone Molly!", Leo hissed as she began to walk away but however Molly wasn't having any of it.

" Hey don't walk away from me you loser! I'm talking to you!", Molly angrily said as she proceeded to grab Leo by her arm in a rough way.

" Get away!", Leo shouted as she shoved Molly away and ran screaming at the top of her lungs.

" Hey come back here Fordyce!", Molly shouted as she gave chase after Leo.

" That's Dr. Fordyce! I told you I'm a physicist!", Leo screamed.

" I don't care if you're a physicist, I'm still going to kick your butt!", Molly shouted.

" Oh grow up Molly, we're adults now! This is not how adults behave in public unless you're still a pig-headed bully who's got nothing better to do than to pick on the same person they've picked on since childhood! That's exactly what you're doing Molly!", Leo screamed.

" Oh shut up Leo or should I say Ho Toe!", Molly shouted as she shoved Leo against a wall.

" I'm not a ho! How many times do I have to tell you that?!", Leo shouted. Molly slapped her across the face and when Leo tried to get away Molly kneed her in the stomach and then punched Leo square in the face which made her nose bleed.

" Ow, stop! You're hurting me!", Leo screamed in pain as she held her bleeding nose.

" Shut up! You're a loser and you always will be no matter how great your success is!", Molly shouted before she shoved Leo into a mudhole and ran away. Leo climbed out of the hole soaking wet from the mud and cried as she dragged herself back to the apartment complex. She knocked on the door to 4A moments later.

" Leo?!", Sheldon and Leonard exclaimed when they opened the door and saw her standing there.

" Can you guys let me in for a second?!", Leo cried.

" Yeah, come in.", Leonard said as the two of them stepped aside allowing Leo to walk in.

" For god sakes what happened to you?!", Leonard exclaimed.

" I was attacked!", Leo cried.

" Attacked?! By who Leo?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" A childhood bully! She followed us back here from Savannah and she attacked me when I was walking out of the mall!", Leo cried.

" Why are you all muddy?!", Leonard asked.

" Because after she beat me up she shoved me into a mudhole before she ran away!", Leo cried. Then she screamed, " God my body hurts and I'm shaking!" as she continued to cry.

" Well good Lord woman you need to wash off before you get sick! Come here!", Sheldon exclaimed as he dragged his girlfriend down the hallway to the bathroom. Then he asked, " Who did this to you?!"

" Molly Burkowitz!", Leo cried.

" Well then she's in for one hell of a fight with me! How dare she just show up and attack you like that! That's completely absurd!", Sheldon exclaimed as he shut the door and removed Leo's clothing before he placed her into the bathtub turning the water on.

" It's not the first time she's done that! She's done it to me my entire childhood, calling me names, pushing me around, beating me up! It's like she hates me for some reason and I don't understand why because I've never done anything to her! It just doesn't make any sense!", Leo cried.

" Bullies never make sense. They're just stupidheads trying to seek attention from others. I've been through that hell several times too.", Sheldon said as he washed Leo's body with some anitbacterial soap.

" Did that bitch break your nose?!", Sheldon asked when he saw blood dripping from his girlfriend's nose.

" Yeah I think she did because it hurts really bad!", Leo cried.

" Ok I reckon that low down woman is going to pay for this!", Sheldon exclaimed with a Southern accent.

" I hate her!", Leo cried.

" There there, everything's going be fine. Stop crying.", Sheldon said as he finshed washing her body before draining the tub and moving her over to the sink so he could wash her hair.

" I love you Sheldon! I don't know what I would do without you in my life!", Leo cried.

" I love you too Leo. And hey, what did I say about the crying? Stop crying. You're going to be ok.", Sheldon said as he washed Leo's hair in the sink with antibacterial shampoo and conditioner.

" It's kind of hard not to because my body still hurts!", Leo cried.

" Good Lord you really took a beating! You know what, I'm really going to do something to that woman!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at the bruises on her body.

" I think it's nice that you want to do that for me Sheldon but you can't hit her. You'll get arrested.", Leo said with a sniffle.

" You're right. I did not think of that.", Sheldon said. Once he was done washing her hair and dried her off he said, "Wait here a moment." before walking out of the bathroom. Sheldon came back moments later with some fresh clean clothes from Leo's apartment and redressed her.

" Now then, let's see if we can do something about that broken nose. Come with me.", Sheldon said as the two of them left the bathroom.

" Where are we going?", Leo asked.

" The ER. Leonard can you drive us please?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah sure.", Leonard said grabbing his keys from the bowl. The three of them then headed to the Emergency Room where Leo's nose was given a thorough exam and an X-ray. Leo hissed in pain while cursing Molly's name the whole time she was being examined. When they got back to the apartment building Leo and Sheldon split up from Leonard and went into Leo's apartment.

" These pain killers are making me sleepy.", Leo said with a yawn.

" Well do you want to go take a nap?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah I actually do.", Leo yawned. They walked down the hallway to Leo's bedroom and walked in. As Leo laid down on top of the bedspread this time Sheldon covered her with a throw blanket before positioning himself on the bed beside her. He gently pushed her head against his chest so that her ear was softly pressing against it. As Leo fell asleep the corners of her lips curled up into a soft smile as she listened to her boyfriend's heartbeat. It gave her a sense of comfort to know that right next to her was someone that loved her very much besides her family. Sheldon then turned his head and kissed the top of Leo's head. A couple hours later Leo woke up.

" Hi.", Leo said as she laid there looking at Sheldon with a soft smile.

" Hi. Are you feeling ok?", Sheldon said.

" Yeah, my nose still hurts but I'm fine.", Leo said.

" Good.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you for taking care of me. I love you Sheldon.", Leo said.

" My pleasure. I love you too Leo.", Sheldon said as they shared a kiss. They were suddenly interrupted when they heard loud banging coming from the front door and a woman's voice shouting, " Open up this damn door you loser before I bust it down!" Apparently Molly had come back to start another altercation.

" Who the hell could that be at the door?", Sheldon asked.

" It's Molly!", Leo exclaimed in a frightened tone.

" Get in the closet, I'll handle this!", Sheldon exclaimed as Leo bolted into the closet and shut the door. Sheldon stormed to the front door and looked in the peephole before opening it. Sure enough, it was Molly Burkowitz standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

" Get out of here!", Sheldon angrily said.

" No! This isn't even your apartment and who the hell are you?!", Molly angrily said.

" Leo's boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper now get out of here!", Sheldon angrily said.

" You're seriously dating that loser?!", Molly angrily asked.

" Excuse me but that is very insulting Molly! Leave now before I call the Pasadena Police!", Sheldon angrily said.

" Why would you call the cops?! How do you even know my name?!", Molly angrily asked.

" One, because Leo told me and two, because you attacked her and that was not appreciated! Not to mention you also broke her nose and pushed her into a mudhole!", Sheldon angrily said.

" So what if I did Sheldon or whatever your freaking name is?! She's a loser!", Molly angrily said.

" No she's not! She's very successful in the field of theoretical physics! I would know that because I'm a physicist too in the same field as her! We're both theoretical physicists and I don't appreciate the fact that you attacked my girlfriend! So get out right now or I'll be calling the police and you will go to jail!", Sheldon angrily said.

" You don't scare me Dr. Cooper!", Molly shouted with a smug look on her face.

" Oh really?! Well how about now?!", Sheldon angrily asked as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 9.1.1. Molly paniced and began running down the stairs. As Sheldon began chasing her with his phone to his ear the 9.1.1. operator said, " 9.1.1 what's your emergency?"

" Yes hello, my girlfriend was just attacked by her childhood bully a couple hours ago and I'm currently chasing said bully down the stairs right now! She's deliberately trying to get away from me!", Sheldon said as he continued chasing Molly down the stairs.

" Ok and who is this woman that attacked your girlfriend?", the operator asked.

" Molly Burkowitz!", Sheldon said.

" Ok and what's your name sir?", the operator asked.

" Dr. Sheldon Cooper! My girlfriend's name is Dr. Leo Fordyce!", Sheldon said.

" Ok and what's the location of the emergency?", the operator asked.

" 2311 North Los Robles Avenue!", Sheldon said.

" Alright thank you Dr. Cooper we have the police being dispatched to the scene. They're on the way.", the operator said.

" Thank you!", Sheldon said as he then hung up his phone while chasing Molly out into the parking lot. The police showed up moments later and Molly was arrested.

" Leo you can come out now. She's gone.", Sheldon called out when he walked back into his girlfriend's apartment.

" Thanks for getting rid of her Sheldon.", Leo said as she entered the living room.

" My pleasure.", Sheldon said with a smile. Leo smiled back and the two of them shared a kiss.

But a week and a half later as Leo was working in her office she suddenly began to not feel very well. She had to repeatedly stop every few minutes to rub her head or her stomach but none of it was helping. Howard then decided to come by and talk to her but he immediately knew something wasn't right with his friend.

" Leo are you ok? You're looking a little pale.", Howard asked.

" Yeah I'm fine Howard. I just have a bit of an upset stomach and a headache.", Leo said as she continued trying to relieve her aching extremeties. Her voice sounded a little stratchy as if she was just waking up out of a dead sleep.

" You don't sound fine. Are you sure there's nothing going on with you?", Howard asked.

" Yes I'm positive I… oh god!", Leo exclaimed as she suddenly death-gripped her whiteboard trying to steady herself but ended up collapsing on the floor.

" Oh god, son of a bitch! Leo!", Howard exclaimed as he tried to help his friend up but she screamed, " No, don't touch me Howard! I think whatever this is I may have might be contagious!"

" Well what do you want me to do?!", Howard exclaimed.

" Go get our friends, Dr. Gablehauser or call the CDC or whatever! I don't care, just get me some help now!", Leo screamed as she laid there on the floor clutching her stomach in agony.

" Oh sh*t!", Howard exclaimed before bolting out into the hallway. He screamed, " Stay there Leo I'll be right back! You guys, get in Leo's office now! There's something wrong with her!" as he ran down the hallway to find the rest of his friends. Sheldon was the only one of them not there because he had the day off.

" What's going… for god sakes Leo!", Leonard exclaimed the moment they all ran into Leo's office and saw her laying on the floor screaming in pain, coughing and shaking uncontrollably.

" What did you do to her dude?!", Raj screamed at Howard.

" I didn't do anything to her Raj! I was just talking to her when suddenly she collapsed on the floor right in front of me with no explaination as to why!", Howard screamed back at the Indian astrophysicist.

" I feel like I'm gonna throw up!", Leo screamed.

" Do something you idiots!", Amy screamed at the 3 men.

" Well what do you expect us to do Amy?!", Leonard screamed.

" Go get Dr. Gablehauser or something Leonard! We have a sick friend here!", Amy screamed. Leonard acknowledged this and the three men ran to Dr. Gablehauser's office. They told him what was going on and so he called the CDC.

" Oh god we should call Penny, Bernadette, Stuart and Sheldon!", Leonard exclaimed taking his phone out as the CDC crew came in wearing hazmat suits and covering the entire office with bio-hazard plastic before tending to Leo.

" No! Don't tell Sheldon about this Leonard!", Leo screamed through the oxygen mask that was placed on her face as she was being carried out on a backboard.

" Why the hell not Leo?! He's your boyfriend!", Leonard screamed.

" Because if he finds out that the CDC came here for me he's gonna freak the hell out!", Leo screamed.

" You can't hide this from him Leo! He's gonna find out eventually! Just let us tell him!", Leonard screamed.

" No! Listen to my words! None of you are to say a word about this to Sheldon! Do I make myself clear?!", Leo screamed.

" But…!", Leonard exclaimed.

" I said do I make myself clear Leonard?!", Leo screamed.

" Yes. Ok we won't tell him.", Leonard said with a defeated sigh.

" Thank you.", Leo said with a cough as she was lifted into the back of a CDC bio-hazard van. Once the doors were shut the van pulled away out of the parking lot and a warning alarm shrieked as the van drove down the street and out of sight. Leonard dialed Penny's number and listened to the dial tone on the phone.

" Come on, d*mn it Penny! Pick up!", Leonard hissed waiting for Penny to pick up the phone.

" What the hell Leonard?! I'm driving home from work! What is it?!", Penny hissed when she finally answered the phone.

" Get Bernadette and Stuart! We have a problem!", Leonard exclaimed.

" What is it Leonard?! Can't it wait until I get home?!", Penny hissed.

" No Penny! Leo fell ill at work today and now she's on her way to the CDC!", Leonard screamed.

" What?! Is this some sick joke Leonard?! Because if it is I'm gonna go all Nebraska on your a**!", Penny hissed.

" Penny I swear to god I'm not joking! Just get Bernadette and Stuart and meet us up at the CDC, ASAP!", Leonard screamed.

" Well what about Sheldon?!", Penny screamed.

" No! Don't tell Sheldon any of this! Leo told us not to tell him!", Leonard screamed.

" What?! That's ridiculous! He has to know because he's her boyfriend!", Penny screamed.

" That's what I told her but she insisted on us not telling him! Just meet us up at the CDC!", Leonard hissed.

" Alright, quit bi**hing up my a** Leonard! Just give me a few minutes to pick up Bernadette and Stuart and I'll meet you guys there!", Penny hissed as she hung up the phone. Once she reached the pharm lab she ran in and screamed, "Bernie we have to go now!"

" Why? Is there something going on Penny? I'm kind of in the middle of doing something.", Bernadette asked as she held a petre dish in her hand.

" Yes there is! Leo just fell ill at Caltech and she was just picked up by the CDC!", Penny screamed.

" Oh my god! Well don't just stand there like a crazy bi**h! We need to go make sure she's ok!", Bernadette screamed as she put down the petre dish, hung up her lab coat and ran out the door with Penny.

" We need to pick up Stuart first!", Penny hissed as the two them climbed into Penny's car.

" And Sheldon too!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" No Bernie! He can't know about this!", Penny hissed as she put her car in drive and drove out of the parking lot.

" Why the hell not Penny?! She's his girlfriend!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" Because Leonard said that Leo told us not to! She doesn't want Sheldon finding out!", Penny hissed.

" Sheldon's gonna kick our a**es for this! We're keeping a huge secret from him about his girlfriend!", Bernadette screamed.

" Yeah well at this point I don't give a d*mn care about what the hell Dr. Whack-a-doodle is gonna say about this! He can give us strikes and ban us from the freaking apartment if he wants to for all I care but there is no way that we are betraying Leo!", Penny screamed.

" I hate to admit it but I agree with you! Let's get Stuart and go to the CDC!", Bernadette exclaimed.

Oh no! It's seems that Leo has fallen ill and is being quarentined at the CDC! What do think will happen in the next chapter? Will the others be able to keep this a secret from Sheldon or will he find out about it? Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Penny slammed her foot on the brakes and parked her car up against the curb when her and Bernadette pulled up in front of Stuart's comic book store. They got out and ran in.**

 **" Penny? Bernadette? What are you doing here?", Stuart asked.**

 **" No time for chit chat Stuart! We got to go!", Penny exclaimed.**

 **" What are you talking about?", Stuart asked.**

 **" We'll explain it on the way! Just come with us!", Bernadette exclaimed.**

 **" Go where? What's going on? Where are you going and why are you taking Stuart with you?", Sheldon asked as he walked up. He apparently overheard the tthree of them talking.**

 **" Ah Sheldon!", Bernadette screamed as she jumped back a little.**

 **" What is he doing here?!", Penny screamed at Stuart as she pointed at Sheldon.**

 **" He came here to look for something to do on his day off.", Stuart said.**

 **" Yes and might I point out that I don't appreciate this suspicious behavior of yours! Now what is going on and where are you two going with Stuart?!", Sheldon demanded as he narrowed his eyes at the two women.**

 **" Buzz off Sheldon! You don't need to know! Come on Stuart, let's go now!", Bernadette hissed.**

 **" Yeah it's none of your business so get your head out of your a** and leave it alone Sheldon! Let's go Stuart!", Penny hissed.**

 **" I still don't get why… oh sweet Chewbacca!", Stuart exclaimed as the two women dragged him out the door toward Penny's car.**

 **" Hey where are you going?! Get back here!", Sheldon exclaimed as he bolted out of the store chasing after Penny's car down the street.**

 **" Sh*t, Dr. Whack-a-doodle's chasing us!", Penny hissed.**

 **" Well get him off our tail! He can't know where we're going!", Bernadette hissed.**

 **" What is going on?!", Stuart exclaimed.**

 **" Leo fell ill! We're going to the CDC!", Penny hissed as she jerked the steering wheel hard to the left hoping to shake Sheldon off their tail but he was still following them.**

 **" Oh butter balls, he's still following us!", Bernadette screamed.**

 **" Get the hell away from my car Sheldon! Go home!", Penny screamed out her window.**

 **" No! I need to know where you, Bernadette, and Stuart are going! You guys are acting very suspicious and I want to know what's up!", Sheldon screamed as he continued to chase his blonde-headed neighbor's car.**

 **" I told you that you don't need to know that Sheldon Cooper! Go away!", Penny screamed.**

 **" No! I'll continue to follow you all the way to where you're going! You can't hide the truth from me Penny!", Sheldon screamed.**

 **" Oh great he's on to us! What do we do now?!", Bernadette screamed.**

 **" We're going to cut him off by Caltech! Surely he can't follow us then if we cut through the bushes!", Penny exclaimed.**

 **" Are you insane?! We'll get in huge trouble for destroying some of the university's landscape!", Bernadette exclaimed.**

 **" Yeah well at this point I don't care Bernie! We made a promise to our friend Leo and damn it we're gonna keep it even if it means getting sued for everything we own by the university!", Penny exclaimed.**

 **" Do it! Sheldon's gaining on us!", Bernadette screamed.**

 **" See ya crazy man!", Penny exclaimed as she gunned her car through the bushes so fast that Sheldon didn't even see which way she went. The front of her car tore off a few branches leaving them scattered on the pavement as she drove away.**

 **" Hey! Where did you go Penny?! I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stood in front of the bush that Penny just drove through.**

 **" Yes! We finally ditched Sheldon! Now let's get to the CDC!", Penny exclaimed.**

 **Meanwhile back at Caltech, Sheldon was becoming even more suspicious of his friends' behaviors when he entered the building and found bio-hazard plastic on his girlfriend Leo's office door. He immediately realized that the CDC had been there so he decided to walk there on foot to confront his so-called deceiving friends.**

 **CDC( Centers for Disease Control)**

 **Leonard was pacing the floor while he waited with Howard, Raj, and Amy for Penny, Bernadette, and Stuart to show up. The three of them showed up moments later.**

 **" Where have you guys been?! You're late!", Leonard hissed.**

 **" We know that Leonard! We got chased by Sheldon!", Penny shot back.**

 **" He was chasing you?!", Leonard screamed.**

 **" Yeah! Apparently he was at Stuart's comic book store when we came to pick up Stuart and he overheard us saying that we were going somewhere!", Bernadette shot at him.**

 **" Well is he still following you?!", Leonard screamed.**

 **" No, Penny cut him off by Caltech when she drove through the bushes!", Bernadette screamed.**

 **" He's at Caltech?! Oh god he's gonna see the plastic on Leo's office and he's gonna be so pissed off!", Leonard screamed as he gripped the top of his head.**

 **" You bet your ass I am!", Sheldon shouted as he stormed through the doors of the CDC wearing a hazmat suit.**

 **" Ah Sheldon!", the others screamed as they jumped away from him.**

 **" Look Sheldon, we can explain this!", Amy screamed.**

 **" Oh I'm sure you can because I would really like to know right now! Why didn't any of you tell me that Leo was sick?!", Sheldon scolded.**

 **" Look Sheldon we wanted to tell you but Leo told us not to say a word about it!", Leonard shot back.**

 **" Well that's preposterous! Why would she do that?!", Sheldon shouted.**

 **" Because she knew you would freak the hell out that's why!", Penny shot back.**

 **" Oh I'm way past freaking out Penny, I'm in full-on panic mode right now! You guys are supposed to be my friends! Why would you keep a secret from me about MY GIRLFRIEND?!", Sheldon shouted.**

 **" We told you that Leo didn't want you finding out!", Leonard shot back.**

 **" Well the cat's out of the bag now! You all officially have a strike for with-holding information about my girlfriend! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see if she's ok!", Sheldon shouted as he spun on his heel and headed toward the swinging doors to a restricted area.**

 **" Hey, you can't go back there! This area is for authorized personel only!", a CDC crewman said as he stepped in front of Sheldon.**

 **" Please step out of my way! I need to see my girlfriend Dr. Leo Fordyce!", Sheldon demanded.**

 **" Sir I told you can't go back there! This is a restricted area!", the crewman said.**

 **" Restricted or not, I don't care! I'm going anyway! Hell at this point and time I don't even care if I get sick, all I want is to see my girlfriend! Now get out of my way!", Sheldon shouted as he shoved past the crewman through the doors. His friends gasped.**

 **" Holy crap on a cracker! Did he seriously just do that?!", Penny exclaimed.**

 **" Oh Jewish hell!", Howard exclaimed.**

 **" Security!", the crewman shouted.**

 **Quarantine pod 2**

 **Leo felt like her internal organs were about to come up her throat as she was hurling into a bio-hazard bucket in the corner of the pod room she was in. She had never felt so sick in her entire life.**

 **" Oh god this is horrible!", Leo coughed as she continued to vomit.**

 **" Leo are you alright?! What's going on?!", Sheldon screamed as he came in through the metal air-tight door.**

 **" What do you think's going on here I'm… oh god Sheldon! What are you doing here?! I thought I told the others not to tell you!", Leo screamed when she turned around to see her boyfriend standing there in a hazmat suit. She was wearing blue jean shorts, white non-skid socks and a dark blue scrub like t-shirt with the CDC letters on it. Her hair was also up in a ponytail.**

 **" Yeah well I found out on my own when I discovered the bio-hazard plastic on your office door, it scared the sh*t out of me! Why didn't you want me to know about this?! We're in a relationship Leo!", Sheldon screamed.**

 **" Because I knew you'd do this! Oh god my stomach!", Leo screamed as she hurled into the bucket again. Then she screamed, " Get out of here Sheldon! You can't be back here!"**

 **" No I'm not going anywhere!", Sheldon exclaimed.**

 **" Why the hell not?! You're afraid of germs and can't stand to be around them!", Leo screamed.**

 **" I may be a germophobe but I also care about you! There's absolutely no way that I'm leaving my girlfriend here alone when she's clearly sick as a dog right now!", Sheldon shot back.**

 **" I'm as sick as 10 dogs, maybe even more!", Leo screamed as she hurled again.**

 **" Did they tell you anything about what you may have?!", Sheldon screamed.**

 **" I have the H1N1 flu virus Sheldon!", Leo screamed as she continued hurling into the bucket.**

 **" What?! Oh that's it, I'm going to murder our deceiving friends for this!", Sheldon shrieked in anger.**

 **" No don't get mad at them, this is all Molly's fault!", Leo hissed.**

 **" Why would it be that bully's fault Leo?!", Sheldon scolded.**

 **" Because she's the one who pushed me into the mud and broke my nose in the first place! She caused this!", Leo shot back.**

 **" How is this even possible?! I bathed you with antibacterial chemicals!", Sheldon shot back.**

 **" Yeah well I guess some of the bacteria still seeped into my body through my nose! Apparently Molly didn't realize that hole she pushed me into was contaminated!", Leo hissed. Then she hissed, " Oh god I feel like I'm going to faint!"**

 **" Well then lay down on the bed before you fall down!", Sheldon screamed as he pointed to the bed that was in the room in another corner. Leo threw herself down on the bed and suddenly gasped.**

 **" What?! What is it?!", Sheldon exclaimed.**

 **" I need my blood pressure insulin! My blood pressure's dropping!", Leo coughed.**

 **" Well good Lord woman here, take it!", Sheldon exclaimed as he shoved the needle and syringe into her hand.**

 **" Thank you.", Leo coughed. But when she tried to inject it into her arm she didn't have the strength to give it to herself.**

 **" Oh god!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" What now?!", Sheldon exclaimed.**

 **" I don't have the strength to inject it into my arm!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" Oh for heaven sakes woman! Give it to me!", Sheldon exclaimed as he took the syringe and injected the needle into his girlfriend's arm. He slowly released the contents into her bloodstream and once the syringe was empty he asked, "Is that better?"**

 **" Yeah but I still feel horrible! Oh god here it comes again!", Leo exclaimed as she shot up from the bed and ran to the bucket again hurling into it.**

 **" Good Lord you really look horrible Dr. Fordyce!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at his girlfriend.**

 **" I know Dr. Cooper! I'm so gonna kick Molly's a** for this!", Leo exclaimed as she continued to vomit into the bucket.**

 **" Hey! Sir, you can't be in here! Get out!", a security guard shouted when he came through the door.**

 **" I'm not leaving my girlfriend's side! You get out and leave me alone!", Sheldon shot back.**

 **" Sir if you don't leave right now we're going to call the cops! Do you want to go to jail?!", the security guard shouted.**

 **" No and I don't appreciate you threatening me! Now as I said get out and leave me alone! I'm not leaving my girlfriend!", Sheldon shouted.**

 **" Sir…!", the security guard shouted but Sheldon shouted, " It's Dr. Cooper!"**

 **" Ok, Dr. Cooper, this is your last warning! You either get out or you're going to be arrested and taken to jail!", the security guard shouted.**

 **" No he's not, leave him alone! If he wants to be in here with me then so be it!", Leo shot at the security guard.**

 **" We can't have the virus leave this room ma'am!", the security guard shouted at her.**

 **" It's Dr. Fordyce and I don't care! Nobody is having my boyfriend arrested just because he refuses to leave my side! We're in a relationship and you're not going to interfere with that! Now get out!", Leo shouted.**

 **" Get out now Dr. Cooper! Don't let this be done the hard way!", the security guard shouted at Sheldon.**

 **" Well I reckon I'll give you the hard way in a minute if you don't shut up, you low down punk!", Sheldon shouted in his Southern accent.**

 **" Just get out! I'm not going to tell you again Dr. Cooper!", the security guard shouted as he roughly grabbed Sheldon's arm and dragged him out the door.**

 **" Unhand me, this is ridiculous!", Sheldon shrieked as he tried to get away.**

 **" Just get in there and shut up!", the security guard shouted as he shoved Sheldon into a decontamination unit. Once he was decontaminated he was shoved back out through the swinging doors in his street clothes and the security guard shouted, " Now get out of here!" before tossing the hazmat suit back at Sheldon.**

 **" Alright, fine, I'll leave! Aw the nerve of some people!", Sheldon interjected.**

 **" Everything ok buddy?", Leonard asked.**

 **" Do not speak to me! I'm still mad at you!", Sheldon shot at his best friend as he stormed out the door. Leonard and the others just stared at each other before following Sheldon. After the others went home Penny and Leonard tried to talk to Sheldon but he was giving them the silent treatment.**

 **" Sheldon this is ridiculous! Please talk to us!", Leonard exclaimed.**

 **" Yeah, we really feel bad about the whole situation and we're sorry that we didn't tell you about Leo!", Penny exclaimed but Sheldon continued to say nothing as he unlocked the apartment door and walked in. He angrily threw the keys into the bowl and tossed his hazmat suit onto the floor.**

 **" Sheldon!", Leonard shouted at his best friend but Sheldon just threw his hand up as he stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.**

 **" What the hell is his problem?!", Leonard interjected.**

 **" His problem is with you Leonard! This is all your fault!", Penny angrily shot back at him.**

 **" How is this my fault Penny?!", Leonard shot back.**

 **" You're the one who told us that Leo didn't want us telling him in the first place bringing all of us into this ridiculous conspiracy!", Penny hissed.**

 **" It wasn't a conspiracy Penny! We didn't do anything!", Leonard hissed.**

 **" Yeah well we broke our friend's trust by doing that!", Penny screamed.**

 **" Sheldon or Leo?!", Leonard shot back.**

 **" Sheldon you a**hole! This has nothing to do with Leo!", Penny hissed as she punched Leonard in the shoulder.**

 **" Ow, Penny! That hurt!", Leonard shrieked as he rubbed his shoulder.**

 **" You deserve that Leonard for pissing Sheldon off in the first place making him mad at all of us!", Penny shot back before she walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. Leonard just stood there a moment before he walked over to his desk and sat down slamming his head down on his laptop.**

 **Sheldon's bedroom**

 **As Sheldon laid there on his bed he thought about everything that had happened which made his heart hurt. He couldn't believe that his friends kept him the dark about his girlfriend's health and he also couldn't believe that his girlfriend's bully started all this in the first place.**

 **' Those asshats! Why would they do this to me?! Keeping a secret from me about the woman I love!', Sheldon angrily thought as he sat up on his bed. He then turned his head to a picture sitting on the nightstand by his bed. As he sat there staring at the picture of him and Leo together the song Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift began playing in the background as flashbacks started flashing through Sheldon's mind from the day him and Leonard first met Leo. As he saw the images of how him and Leo first fell in love his heart sunk like a rock. It was so hard for him to imagine that the love of his life was really sick at the moment quarantined at the CDC with a deadly flu virus and he wasn't sure what the outcome was going to be.**

 **' Please get better soon Leo. I love you.', Sheldon thought as a tear slid down his face. He then put the picture down, fell back on his bed and fell asleep. He decided he would try to take a nap to get his mind off the situation. When Sheldon woke up a few hours later he walked out into the kitchen and made himself some hot apple cider with cinnamon sticks before he walked over to the couch.**

 **" There you are. You ok buddy?", Leonard said as he lifted his head up from his desk.**

 **" I'm a man who's been deceived by his friends! What do you think Leonard Hofstadter!", Sheldon snapped as he slumped into his spot on the couch.**

 **" Sheldon how many times do we have to say we're sorry?!", Leonard asked.**

 **" You can keep apologizing all you want but it's not going to get Leo out of quarantine!", Sheldon snapped as he drank his cider and bit into a cinnamon stick.**

 **" This is all that other woman's fault, not us! We didn't cause your girlfriend to get sick!", Leonard interjected.**

 **" Yes but you didn't me that she was sick in the first place!", Sheldon snapped.**

 **" Come on Sheldon, you can't hold that against me and our friends! Plus, I already told you Leo didn't want you finding out!", Leonard shot back.**

 **" You better shut your mouth right now Leonard before the authorities find me guilty of killing my best friend!", Sheldon snapped.**

 **" Ok that's really going off the deep end Sheldon if you're threatening to kill me!", Leonard shot back.**

 **" Yeah well I don't want to talk right now! Be quiet!", Sheldon snapped.**

 **" Fine, be like that! I'm going to my room!", Leonard snapped as he got up from his desk and stormed down the hallway to his room.**

 **" Why?!", Sheldon snapped.**

 **" To get away from you, you crazy bastard!", Leonard snapped as he slammed his bedroom door shut.**

 **" I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested!", Sheldon shouted as he shot up from the couch.**

 **" Sheldon Cooper if you don't stop throwing your little tantrum I'm going to call her and tell her about this!", Leonard shouted out the door before he slammed it shut again.**

 **" Tantrum?! I do not throw tantrums! I'm a grown man Leonard!", Sheldon shouted.**

 **" You're doing it right now by yelling at me Sheldon! And anyway I thought you said you didn't want to talk!", Leonard shouted from his bedroom.**

 **" I don't but you keep bitching at me!", Sheldon shouted.**

 **" Ok that's it Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm calling your mother!", Leonard shouted as he picked up his phone from his pocket.**

 **" On what grounds Leonard?! The Roommate Agreement…!", Sheldon shouted.**

 **" Screw the Roommate Agreement!", Leonard shouted as he dialed Mrs. Cooper's phone number.**

 **" No you don't screw the Roommate Agreement! The Roommate Agreement screws you!", Sheldon shouted. Leonard ignored Sheldon's nagging and listened to the dial tone. When Mrs. Cooper answered the phone Leonard told her what the situation was and he also told her that Sheldon was throwing a tantrum over it. She told him to put her son on the phone so she could talk to him.**

 **" Here, your mother wants to talk to you!", Leonard hissed as he walked out of his room and handed the phone to his moody best friend. Sheldon snatched the phone away and put it to his ear.**

 **" Hello mom!", Sheldon said.**

 **" Shelly you need to knock it off and calm down! This behavior with your friends right now is unacceptable!", Mrs. Cooper scolded her son through the phone.**

 **" But mom, they kept a dirty secret from me about my girlfriend's health!", Sheldon protested.**

 **" Boy I don't care what kind of tom foolery they did to you! They're still your friends and this is not the way to behave with them! The Lord did not put you on this Earth to act like that Sheldon!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.**

 **" Mom I really don't think this would be the kind of thing that Jesus concerns himself with!", Sheldon shot back at his Christian mother.**

 **" Well regardless you need to apologize to your friends or so help me Lord I will come up there to your apartment and thump you like a melon! Do I make myself clear Shelly?!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.**

 **" Aw alright!", Sheldon hissed.**

 **" Oh and one more thing Shelly, you make any more death threats to people and I'm going to beat your a** before I make you pray to the Lord for forgiveness! I did not raise you to sin to the Lord!", Mrs. Cooper scolded before she hung up the phone.**

 **" What?!", Sheldon snapped when Leonard was staring at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.**

 **" Don't you have something to say to me?! You know, more along the lines that you're sorry for being a douchebag?!", Leonard demanded narrowing his eyes at his best friend.**

 **" Yes, I'm sorry Leonard and I rescend your strike.", Sheldon said with a sigh.**

 **" Thank you R2Ddouchebag. Now go apologize to our friends.", Leonard said.**

 **" Alright!", Sheldon hissed as he first walked across the hall to apologize to Penny.**

 **knock knock knock " Penny."**

 **knock knock knock " Penny."**

 **knock knock knock " Penny."**

 **" What Sheldon?!", Penny asked with a frown as she opened the door to see Sheldon standing there.**

 **" Penny I would like to apologize for my behavior and I rescend your strike.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Thank you.", Penny said as she shut the door. Sheldon then went to find his other friends and apologized to them rescending their strikes as well. A few weeks later Leo came home from the CDC virus free.**

 **" Hi guys.", Leo said with a smile as she walked into the apartment.**

 **" Leo!", the others exclaimed.**

 **" You look much better than you did a few weeks ago.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Yeah and I feel much better too. I just got out of quarantine and they said I'm virus free.", Leo said.**

 **" Well that's great Leo.", Leonard said.**

 **" Thanks. So did anything interesting happen while I was away?", Leo asked.**

 **" Um nothing in perticular, just the fact that Sheldon was being a douchebag to all of us because we didn't tell him about you and his mother made him apologize. Also, Sheldon made a death threat to me.", Leonard said.**

 **" Are you kidding me?! Why would you do that Sheldon?! Leonard's your best friend!", Leo exclaimed as she stared at her boyfriend and laughed.**

 **" Leo I wasn't actually going to kill him! I just said that because I was upset!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared back at his girlfriend.**

 **" You're an odd peach to figure out sometimes, you know that Sheldon!", Leo laughed as she kissed him.**

 **" Well a lot of people would say I'm odd but I'm not sure what a peach has to do with it Dr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said.**

 **" It's just a figure of speech Dr. Cooper.", Leo said.**

 **" I hate you.", Sheldon said with a smirk.**

 **" No you don't! You're just saying that! Come here!", Leo laughed as she kissed him again.**

 **" I missed you.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed her back.**

 **" And I missed you.", Leo said as she smiled back.**

 **" So what do we do now?", Penny asked.**

 **" I know, let's see how fast you, Bernadette and Amy can catch me running down the stairs?!", Leo exclaimed as she threw the door open and ran down the stairs laughing her head off.**

 **" Oh it's so on you physicist! Come on let's get her!", Penny exclaimed as she ran after her friend.**

 **" You heard her Bernie, let's go!", Amy exclaimed as she followed Penny.**

 **" What the hell Penny and Amy?! Wait up!", Bernadette exclaimed as she followed her friends.**

 **" Now hold on wait a minute, come back here! You don't run down the stairs, that's dangerous!", Sheldon exclaimed as he chased after the women.**

 **" Don't run down the stairs my ass Sheldon! Shut up!", Penny exclaimed.**

 **" You better catch me before I make it to the lobby!", Leo laughed.**

 **" Oh you're so gonna get it bi**h!", Amy exclaimed as she shoved past Penny running after Leo. She reached out to grab her but Leo pulled away at the last minute laughing, " Ha ha you missed me! Didn't see that one coming!"**

 **" Oh yeah well you're not going see this one coming! Surprise attack!", Amy exclaimed as she lunged at Leo.**

 **" Oh hell!", Leo exclaimed as the two women started rolling down the stairs.**

 **" Oh dear Lord! Amy, Leo, stop this obnoxious behavior this instant!", Sheldon exclaimed as he followed his current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend down the stairs.**

 **" She started it!", Leo exclaimed.**

 **" No I didn't, you did!", Amy exclaimed.**

 **" I don't care who started it! Knock it off!", Sheldon exclaimed.**

 **" Alright fine! We'll stop!", Leo laughed as her and Amy got up off of each other.**

 **" Not before I get some!", Penny exclaimed as she suddenly speared her friend to the floor.**

 **" Penny!", Sheldon scolded.**

 **" Oh shut the hell up Dr. Whack-a-doodle!", Penny shot back.**

 **" Yeah just chill out Sheldon! Let me at her Penny!", Bernadette exclaimed as she joined her friend.**

 **" Come here bitches!", Amy exclaimed as she piled on top of her girl friends.**

 **" Amy!", Leo, Penny and Bernadette exclaimed.**

 **" Stop what you're doing right now! This is obnoxious!", Sheldon scolded.**

 **" Sheldon Cooper, shut up!", Penny, Bernadette, Amy and Leo exclaimed.**

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Weeks later while Leonard was at Caltech working in his lab Leo was hanging out in 4A with Sheldon. The two of them were working on physics equations together until Leo suggested that they take a break.

" Hey Sheldon, do you mind if I listen to my iPod through my headphones for a little bit?", Leo asked.

" I suppose not if that's what you want to do for your break Leo.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you.", Leo said as she picked up her wireless headphones off the coffee table and placed them on her head before turning them on. As Sheldon's back was turned Leo scrolled through her playlist before she found a song she wanted to listen to and pressed play before laying down on the couch hanging her head down off the couch facing the coffee table pressing her feet up against the backrest. The song she was listening to was Cyberspace by AC/DC. As Leo began to shake her head to the beat of the music Sheldon then walked up standing in front of his spot on the couch looking down at her.

" Is there a problem Sheldon?", Leo asked as she stared up at her boyfriend.

" Yes, your head is hanging off my couch and that greatly concerns me.", Sheldon said.

" Relax Sheldon, I'm just trying to have a little fun.", Leo said as she went back to shaking her head to her music.

" Well it won't be so fun if you hit your head on my coffee table and give yourself a possible concussion. Please sit up Dr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said as he sat down in his spot.

" Dr. Cooper I'll be fine.", Leo said as she continued to shake her head.

" Alright, fine. If you insist.", Sheldon said as he picked one of his Flash comic books. As he sat there for a few minutes reading he then noticed that Leo was starting to doze off. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

" Are you getting sleepy?", Sheldon asked his girlfriend as he put down his comic book.

" I don't know, maybe a little.", Leo said with a yawn.

" Here, sit up for a moment and put your head right here.", Sheldon said as he grabbed the pillow from behind his back and placed it on his knees.

" Ok.", Leo said as she slowly but carefully sat up and turned her body 90 degrees to the right before laying her head down on the pillow.

" Now what?", Leo asked.

" Take off your headphones and your glasses, set them down along with your ipod on the coffee table and close your eyes. Take a nap if you're tired.", Sheldon said.

" Ok.", Leo yawned as she did so. Sheldon then covered her with a throw blanket before picking up his comic again. But suddenly 45 minutes later Leo shot up to a sitting position groaning in pain. Her hand was on her chest.

" Leo? Are you alright?", Sheldon asked.

" Not really Sheldon. My chest hurts really bad.", Leo said.

" Are you having a heart attack?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" I don't know.", Leo said.

" Well wait here a second! I'll be right back!", Sheldon exclaimed as he moved the pillow and raced to his bedroom. He came moments later with his medical bag that his aunt had given him just in case his work in theoretical physics didn't work out.

" Wrong kind of doctor.", Leo stated.

" Excuse me? Just because I'm a physicist in the same field as you doesn't mean that I don't know anything about the medical field too. I know some things about it.", Sheldon said as he pulled out a stethescope.

" Where did you get that?", Leo asked.

" My aunt gave it to me so that I would have a trade to fall back on just in case if my work in theoretical physics didn't work out. Now just relax a moment and let me listen to you.", Sheldon said as he helped Leo lay back before placing the small metal circle part of the stethescope to her chest. The cold medical instrument touching her skin made her gasp a little but then she relaxed. As Sheldon listened to Leo's heart beat he could immediately tell something wasn't right. His girlfriend's heart beat sounded abnormal, almost like the Pink Panther theme song.

" Oh dear Lord.", Sheldon said as he put the stethescope away.

" What? What is it?", Leo asked.

" Your heart beat sounds very abnormal.", Sheldon said.

" Well what does that mean?", Leo asked.

" It means you need to go to the ER because I really think you are having a heart attack!", Sheldon exclaimed. He ran across the hallway to Penny's apartment and knocked on her door screaming.

knock knock knock " Penny!"

knock knock knock " Penny!"

knock knock knock " Penny!"

" What do you want Sheldon?! I was just about to get in the shower!", Penny agitatedly said as she threw open the door on the third knock.

" You have to drive us to the ER now!", Sheldon said in a panic.

" Oh god Sheldon! Why?!", Penny hissed.

" Because Leonard's not here to drive me and I think Leo's having a heart attack!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" And what the hell makes you think that you whack-a-doodle?!", Penny hissed.

" Because she's complaining of severe chest pain and her heart beats sound really abnormal!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Oh balls Sheldon Cooper, if this is one of your stupid little immature pranks I'm gonna hurt you!", Penny hissed as she grabbed her keys and purse before storming across the hall to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

" Penny why would I lie about something like that?! That's a serious life or death concern!", Sheldon exclaimed from the doorway.

" Oh god this hurts!", Leo screamed in pain pressing one hand into her chest and death-gripping the couch cushion with the other.

" Oh my god Leo! Well don't just stand there Sheldon, get her up from the couch now!", Penny screamed as she ran over to the couch. Sheldon helped Penny pull Leo to her feet and the two of them walked her out of the apartment. They started walking down the stairs with her and out to Penny's car. The second Penny started her car Sheldon pointed out, " Penny your check engine light…!" but Penny interrupted by hissing, " Is on, I know Sheldon! Quit badgering me about that for the umpteenth time already! You should be worrying about your girlfriend Leo right now!"

" Penny we're in a crisis situation right now and you think this is a good time to scream at me?!", Sheldon shot back at his blonde-headed neighbor/friend.

" Well you're annoying the hell out of me right now Sheldon! What am I supposed to do?!", Penny screamed at him.

" Um hello, could you guys not scream at each other right now?! I'm in a lot of pain and about to have a heart attack, not to mention I could possibly have another blood pressure episode to which Sheldon knows what I'm talking about because him and Amy saw it happen!", Leo screamed from the back seat of her friend's car.

" What?! Sheldon what the hell is she talking about?!", Penny screamed.

" Penny now's not the time to discuss that! We need to get to the hospital right now!", Sheldon screamed. They argued pretty much the whole way until the second they pulled up in the parking lot of the hospital Leo slipped into full cardiac arrest in the back seat.

" Sh*t! D*mn it d*mn it d*mn it!", Penny hissed as she jumped out of her car.

" Oh good Lord! Leo!", Sheldon screamed as he jumped out as well helping Penny drag Leo out of the car.

" Godd*mn it someone help us!", Penny screamed. Emergency staff came running out of the hospital when they heard Penny's screams and one of them asked, " What's going on here?"

" My girlfriend is having a heart attack!", Sheldon screamed as he looked down at Leo who was limp in his and Penny's arms.

" Alright alright move! Code blue! We have a code blue! Middle-aged woman in full cardiac arrest!", the EMT exclaimed as he took Leo from their arms and the rest of the staff rushed her into the hospital through the swinging doors of the ER. Sheldon raced in after them in a panic when he heard the code blue alarm going off.

" Oh my god! Sheldon!", Penny screamed as she ran after her friend.

" Leo!", Sheldon screamed as he tried to get into the room but a nurse held him back and said, " Sir you'll have to wait in the waiting room! We can't have any interruptions!"

" No, get off me! That's my girlfriend in there! I have to see her, I need to be with her!", Sheldon screamed as he kept pushing forward against the nurse's grip.

" Sir you need to calm down!", the nurse said as she kept a firm grip on Sheldon's arm.

" It's Dr. Cooper and no, get off! Leo! Dr. Fordyce!", Sheldon screamed as he hyperventilated with tears coming down his face. He was so afraid that he was going to lose the woman he loved.

" Sheldon!", Penny screamed as a tear slid down her face. She couldn't bare to see her friend so upset over this situation.

" Miss, are you this man's friend?", the nurse asked Penny.

" Yes I am!", Penny choked out.

" Well could you please take your friend here to the waiting room? Talk to him and try to get him to calm down?", the nurse asked as she gently pushing Sheldon back toward Penny's direction.

" Sure, come on Sheldon! Let's go!", Penny choked out as she gently took Sheldon's hand and began walking him away from the doorway.

" No! Penny I have to see her!", Sheldon cried as he kept looking in through the doorway watching ER doctors and nurses administering CPR on his girlfriend Leo. Seeing this made him very upset because he wasn't sure if he was going to see her alive again or not.

" You can see your girlfriend in a little bit Dr. Cooper. Just go into the waiting room with your friend right now please.", the nurse said.

" Yeah, Sheldon come on! Let's go!", Penny choked out as she dragged him away. Sheldon cried as Penny wrapped her arm around his back rubbing soothing circles. Sheldon was too upset at the moment to even care about the physical contact against his body. Penny called the others to let them know what was going on and they showed up at the hospital within a matter of minutes.

" Penny what the hell is going on?!", Leonard screamed.

" Leo had a heart attack Leonard! Did you not hear what I said on the phone to you?!", Penny screamed.

" This doesn't make any sense! She was fine when I left to go to my lab!", Leonard screamed.

" Stop trying to make this about you Leonard Hofstadter! This is not helping!", Bernadette hissed.

" Yeah this situation is about Leo right now! She's basically dying in there right now!", Amy screamed.

" Oh good Lord, why did you have to say that Amy?!", Sheldon cried out as he threw his head into his arm sobbing as he sat on a chair.

" Oh god Sheldon! You see what you did now Amy?! You just made Sheldon even more upset by saying that, take that back!", Penny screamed at her neurobiologist best friend.

" Oh god, Sheldon I'm so sorry for saying that!", Amy said.

" Thank you Amy but could you please do me a favor and keep your mouth shut right now!", Sheldon cried.

" Sure.", Amy said before she shut her mouth.

" Ok this has to be a joke right? There's no way that this is happening to Leo.", Raj said.

" Raj this isn't a joke, this is serious. Just look at Sheldon, he's a wreck right now.", Howard said as he pointed at Sheldon.

" Oh good Lord, why is this happening to me?! Dr. Fordyce!", Sheldon cried.

" Sheldon!", Penny cried as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Dr. Cooper?", a doctor asked Sheldon as he entered the waiting room.

" Yes what is it?! Is my girlfriend ok?!", Sheldon cried as he lifted his head to face the doctor.

" Well she's stable but in critical condition.", the doctor said with a straight face.

" What does that mean doctor?! Is this heart attack somehow related to her blood pressure deficiency?!", Sheldon cried.

" Unfortunately it does have some connection with it.", the doctor said.

" Well how did that happen?!", Bernadette asked.

" Well we think what may have happened is that blood clot must have formed inside Dr. Fordyce's heart muscle causing it to spasm when her blood pressure dropped which is probably why her heart stopped beating.", the doctor said.

" What's going to happen to her?!", Amy asked.

" Well unfortunately there is one option and that is to give her a heart transplant.", the doctor said.

" WHAT?!", the gang screamed as they stared at the doctor.

" OH GOD!", Sheldon cried out.

" SHELDON! CALM DOWN!", Penny cried.

" NO!", Sheldon cried out.

" Sheldon, buddy, you need to calm down!", Leonard interjected.

" I can't Leonard! I just can't!", Sheldon cried.

" Buddy!", Leonard shot back.

" No! He can't have her yet, she's too young!", Sheldon cried.

" Sheldon who and what are you talking about?!", Howard interjected.

" Leo's fiance Brady! He can't have her yet, not now not ever!", Sheldon cried. Then he looked up at the doctor with tear glistening eyes and cried, " Please, do anything! I don't want to lose her! I love her!"

" Well the proceedure is risky but we'll do everything we can to try to save her life.", the doctor said.

" When can I see her?!", Sheldon cried.

" You can see her after the transplant. We'll let you know if anything else comes up. Ok.", the doctor said as he walked away.

" Ok! Thank you!", Sheldon cried as he then pulled out his cell phone.

" Sheldon what are you doing?", Amy asked.

" I'm calling Mr. and Mrs. Fordyce! They need to know what's going on with their daughter!", Sheldon cried as he searched for Mrs. Fordyce's cell number.

" No Sheldon let me do that, you're just going to end up scaring them to death. Listen to yourself, you can barely talk.", Leonard said as he tried to take Sheldon's phone out of his hand.

" I don't care Leonard! She's my girlfriend so I need to the one to tell them! I don't want her father thinking that I don't care about her!", Sheldon cried as he put his phone to his ear.

Grandma and Grandpa Fordyce's house

" Hello? Sheldon?", Mrs. Fordyce answered.

" Hi Mrs. Fordyce, I need to speak to you and your husband!", Sheldon cried.

" Sheldon are you ok? What's wrong?", Mrs. Fordyce asked.

" I'll explain in a minute, just get your husband!", Sheldon cried.

" Ok… Robert!", Mrs. Fordyce called out.

" What is it Miranda?", Mr. Fordyce asked his wife.

" It's Sheldon on the phone. He sounds really upset.", Mrs. Fordyce said as she handed the phone to her husband but stood by him.

" Sheldon? Is there something wrong?", Mr. Fordyce asked.

" Yes! Your daughter had a heart attack today and she's currently in the hospital in critical condition!", Sheldon cried.

" What?!", Mr. and Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed as they looked at each other. Mrs. Fordyce was on the verge of bursting into tears upon hearing that.

" Well what's going on with her now?!", Mr. Fordyce asked in a panic.

" The doctor said it was related to her deficiency and so she needs a heart transplant in order to survive!", Sheldon cried.

" WHAT?!", Mr. Fordyce screamed.

" OH MY GOD!", Mrs. Fordyce screamed as she ran down the hallway to the bathroom bursting into tears.

" Oh sh*t Miranda! Sheldon are you sure this is happening to Leo?!", Mr. Fordyce exclaimed as his voice cracked a little.

" Yes! Why would I lie to you?! I'm in a relationship with your daughter!", Sheldon cried.

Bathroom

" Get me out of this nightmare!", Mrs. Fordyce cried as she sat in the bathtub hugging her knees into her chest.

" Calm down Miranda, everything will be fine.", Grandma Fordyce said as she placed her hand on her daughter-in law's shoulder.

" This can't be happening, Leo's so young! She's only 31!", Mrs. Fordyce cried.

" What's going on in here?", Grandpa Fordyce asked as he came walking into the bathroom with his cane.

" Your granddaughter Leo is in the hospital! Rob's on the phone with her boyfriend Sheldon right now!", Mrs. Fordyce cried.

" Well what happened?!", Grandpa Fordyce asked.

" She had a heart attack related to her blood pressure deficiency and so she's undergoing a heart transplant at this very moment! She'll die without it!", Mrs. Fordyce cried. She cried so much that it caught the attention of the other Fordyce children. The 5 adults came in asking their mother what was going on and she told them what was going on with their sister which scared the bejeezus out of the three boys and two girls cried. Amanda's husband Donny came in asking his wife what was going on too and when she told him he just wrapped his arms around her. When Mr. Fordyce got off the phone with Sheldon telling him to keep them posted about Leo's condition the whole family began to pray hoping that Leo would be ok. When the word got around to Leo's girl friends Morgan told Kemdan about it but didn't mention Sheldon to him knowing that he would be really upset if he found out that the girl he's been crushing on since middle school was in another relationship. In a panic, Kemdan got on the next flight out to Pasadena hoping that he would get there to the hospital as soon as possible to see Leo.

Hospital

6 hours later…

" Dr. Cooper?", the doctor asked when he came back.

" Yes?", Sheldon asked with a straight face.

" I just came to tell you that Dr. Fordyce's surgery went as planned and she's now in the recovery room if you wish to see her.", the doctor said. There was a spontaneous chorus of relieved sighs and Sheldon exclaimed, " Oh thank goodness! Thank you!" as he pressed his hand into his chest.

Leo's recovery room

Pain shot through her body as Leo began to wake up from the withdrawl of the anesthesia. As she lifted her head off the pillow she saw that her chest was covered with a bandage and she could feel the pain of the stitches underneith it.

' Did I just have a surgery?!', Leo thought in her head as she laid there blinking her eyes.

" Leo gracias a Dios que estás bien!"

" Kem?! What are you doing here?!", Leo asked when she saw her Mexican American friend walk in.

" Morgan told me what happened. Are you ok?", Kemdan asked.

" Yeah I'm fine Kemdan just a little sore.", Leo said.

" Oh Leo, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.", Kemdan said as he gently wrapped his arms around her.

" Thank you.", Leo said but then when she heard the footsteps of her boyfriend out in the hallway she let go of Kemdan and exclaimed, " Oh god get out now Kem!"

" Why Leo?! Que esta pasando?!", Kemdan asked in confusion as he stared at his friend.

" I can't explain right now! Just get out!", Leo exclaimed as she shooed her friend away.

" Alright alright, Saldré!", Kemdan hissed as he stepped out of the room but before he walked away he saw Sheldon walk into the room from the window.

' Wait a minute who's this guy?', Kemdan thought as he watched the two of them talk to each other. But when he saw them kiss he thought, ' Oh hell no, you got to be kidding me?! Leo está saliendo con ese chico?! I'm gonna strangle that Brisby bitch for not telling me this!' as his heart sank. He couldn't believe that Morgan kept him in dark about Leo's relationship status.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2 nights later after Leo came home from the hospital she decided to go out to a bar with Morgan and Carmen. As they were talking and having a couple drinks listening to the thumping music blasting throughout the bar, Carmen suddenly came up with a stupid idea.

" Hey you know what would be fun?! Dancing around this bar like drunken idiots!", Carmen intoxicatedly exclaimed as she slammed her hand on the table.

" I'm going to pass, Carmen, but you and Leo can do that if you want!", Morgan intoxicatedly said.

" Excuse me but what the hell makes you think I'm going to do that?!", Leo intoxicatedly exclaimed as she stared at her best friend.

" I don't know Leo! Don't look at me like that!", Morgan intoxicatedly exclaimed.

" Voy a golpearte en la cabeza Morgan!", Kemdan hissed when he showed up before thumping Morgan on the head.

" Ow, Kem?! What was that for?!", Morgan intoxicatedly screamed as she rubbed her head.

" That was for not telling me that Leo had a new boyfriend! ¿Cuál diablos es tu problema Morgan?!", Kemdan hissed at his friend.

" Ok Kemdan, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about! How did you know about that?!", Morgan intoxicatedly asked as she stared at him.

" I found out after Leo kicked me out of her hospital room! She was kissing some tall, lanky dude! Care to explain that?!", Kemdan hissed.

" What?! You're in another relationship Leo?!", Carmen intoxicatedly exclaimed.

" Yeah, I am!", Leo intoxicatedly exclaimed.

" Explain Morgan! Quién es él?!", Kemdan hissed with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

" His name's Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper! He's a physicist in the same field as Leo with an IQ of 187! He's a genius like her!", Morgan intoxicatedly shot back.

" This guy's a doctor too?!", Kemdan hissed.

" Yes I just said that Kem!", Morgan intoxicatedly shot back. They went back and forth at each other until Carmen intoxicatedly interjected, " Ok you know what, let's just forget about this controversy and let's just dance!" She began to dance around like an idiot with no conscience. The song playing was a mashup of Havana by Camila Cabello which was crossed with Knew Better/Forever Boy by Ariana Grande.

" I'm not doing that!", Morgan intoxicatedly exclaimed as she threw her hands up. Kemdan just stood there rolling his eyes.

" Come on Leo! Let's dance!", Carmen intoxicatedly exclaimed as she yanked on her friend's arm pulling her toward her.

" Carmen this is ridiculous! What if my boyfriend shows up and sees me doing this?! He's gonna be mad!", Leo intoxicatedly exclaimed as she felt herself moving in time with the music.

" Aw come on Leo, we're just having fun!", Carmen intoxicatedly exclaimed as she continued to dance.

" Carmen you don't know anything about Dr. Cooper, okay?! All you know is that me and him are dating! The point is, we shouldn't be doing this!", Leo intoxicatedly exclaimed.

" I beg to differ!", Carmen intoxicatedly exclaimed as she suddenly took off her shirt revealing her sport's bra. As she twerked around the bar in her jeans showing off her skin Morgan, Kemdan and Leo dropped their mouths open.

" Carmen Werda Owosski, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!", Leo intoxicatedly shouted.

" I'm showing some skin Leo! What of it?!", Carmen intoxicatedly exclaimed as she laughed.

" Carmen put your shirt back on! People are staring at us!", Leo intoxicatedly screamed as she noticed the strange looks that they were receiving from other bar patrons.

" Come on this is fun! Join me!", Carmen intoxicatedly exclaimed as she continued twerking around.

" Carmen I'm not taking my shirt off! My boyfriend will get pissed off at me if he sees me doing that!", Leo intoxicatedly shot back.

" Come on Leo! Your boyfriend is not even here, he won't even know a thing about this!", Carmen intoxicatedly exclaimed.

" Carmen I'm not doing it!", Leo intoxicatedly screamed.

" Please?!", Carmen intoxicatedly begged her friend.

" Ugh, fine, I'll do it Carmen but this one's on you if I get in trouble!", Leo intoxicatedly screamed as she took one last sip of her drink before she set it down on the table.

" I can't believe I'm doing this!", Leo intoxicatedly hissed as she took her shirt off and the two drunk women were then both seen twerking around like idiots showing off their skin as if they were strippers in a strip club.

" See?! Fun, right?!", Carmen intoxicatedly exclaimed with a laugh.

" I so hate you right now, Carmen!", Leo intoxicatedly exclaimed with a laugh.

" Oh come on lighten up Leo! This is a great night to have some fun! We haven't seen you that much since you moved out here!", Carmen intoxicatedly exclaimed.

" Yeah well that's because… oh shit it's my boyfriend, Carmen get under the table now!", Leo intoxicatedly hissed under her breath when she spotted Sheldon walking in. She shoved her friend down to the floor under a table before ducking her head as well.

" Leo, where are you?!", Sheldon asked as he searched for her.

" Ow! You almost punctured my spleen Leo!", Carmen hissed.

" Carmen just shut up! My boyfriend's here looking for me!", Leo hissed in a hushed tone.

" That's Sheldon?!", Carmen hissed.

" Yes it is, now just shut up and look for your shirt! I'm going to look for mine before he catches me shirtless!", Leo hissed as she began to search for her shirt.

" Right!", Carmen hissed as she started searching for hers. As the two women began crawling on their hands and knees under tables searching for their shirts Leo found hers when she crawled out but before she could grab it Sheldon grabbed it first and held it in his hands as he stared down at his girlfriend with an unhappy expression on his face.

" Oh, h-hi Sheldon!", Leo stuttered as she stared up at her boyfriend.

" Hello Leo.", Sheldon said as he raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of him.

" I bet you're wondering why my shirt is off, right?", Leo nervously asked.

" Indeed I am, Dr. Fordyce. Why?!", Sheldon asked.

" Ok before you say anything about this Dr. Cooper, this wasn't my fault! My friend Carmen sucked me into it!", Leo interjected as she pointed at Carmen.

" Is this an excuse Leo?!", Sheldon asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

" No Sheldon it isn't!", Leo shot back.

" Hey! What a rude way to rat me out Leo!", Carmen shot back as she stood up holding her shirt in her hand.

" What was I supposed to say Carmen, this was your fault! You were the one that tore your shirt off in the first place begging me to do it with you! I told you this was all on you if I got in trouble! I am in trouble right?!", Leo interjected at Carmen before she turned back to Sheldon asking him that last part.

" What do you think?!", Sheldon asked his girlfriend as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Yes, I am.", Leo admitted as she hung her head in shame.

" Of course you are. Let's go home.", Sheldon said as he nodded his head and handed Leo her shirt back.

" Bye you guys.", Leo said as she put her shirt back on before Sheldon led her out the door. Morgan and Kemdan just stared at Carmen.

" What?!", Carmen asked.

" You know you're going to have to apologize to Leo for getting her in trouble with her boyfriend Carmen.", Morgan said.

" Yeah, Eso no es cool!", Kemdan said.

" Just shut it Kem!", Carmen hissed as the three of them left the bar after Carmen put her shirt back on.

Apartment 2A

" Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce I am very disappointed in your behavior tonight! That was very unacceptable!", Sheldon scolded as he shut the door behind them.

" I know, I shouldn't have let my friend talk me into that! I guess I just had one too many drinks tonight and wasn't thinking clearly! Are you going to break up with me over this?!", Leo asked.

" No, but you are going to receive a punishment to ensure that this behavior does not persist in the future.", Sheldon said.

" Ok, well, what is it?", Leo asked.

" Get over my knee.", Sheldon said as he sat down on his girlfriend's couch and patted his thighs. Leo walked over to him and did so spreading out on her stomach.

" Are you ready for your punishment?", Sheldon asked.

" I guess but what are you going to do?", Leo asked. Sheldon said nothing and gave her the answer to her question by delivering a hard smack to her backside with his hand.

" Ow! Oh my god!", Leo exclaimed with a laugh.

" Excuse me Leo but this is a punishment. You're not supposed to be enjoying this.", Sheldon said as he smacked her again.

" Ow! Why are you spanking me?!", Leo shrieked.

" Because you behaved inappropriately with your friends tonight.", Sheldon said as he continued his hard smacks to her backside.

" Ow, stop! That hurts!", Leo cried out.

" I will stop when I feel you have served your punishment.", Sheldon said. After about 25 to 30 smacks he stopped.

" Alright that should be enough. You may sit up now.", Sheldon said.

" That hurt!", Leo cried out as she tried to sit up.

" Oh you're fine, I didn't spank you that hard.", Sheldon said. Leo whimpered in pain as Sheldon gently pressed her head against his shoulder. As her head laid against the soft fabric of her boyfriend's windbreaker she took in the scent of his clothing. He smelled of fabric softner and talcum powder.

" Do you still love me even though I did that?", Leo asked with a sniffle.

" Of course I still love you. Why on Earth would you think I don't?", Sheldon asked.

" I don't know, because I broke a rule in the Relationship Agreement.", Leo said.

" Oh well that seems overly harsh. Leo nothing you do will ever make me stop loving you.", Sheldon said.

" Good to know.", Leo said with a yawn.

" Are you tired? You want me to put you to bed?", Sheldon asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

" Yeah, I want to go to bed.", Leo said.

" Alright, well go brush your teeth and put your pajamas on and I'll be right back.", Sheldon said as he stood up from the couch and walked toward the door.

" Ok.", Leo said as Sheldon walked out. She then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth before going into her room to get ready for bed. She put on a blue Batman t-shirt and a pair of gray cotton shorts before walking back out to sit on the couch. When Sheldon came back carrying his shoulder bag over his shoulder he then looked at his girlfriend sitting on the couch.

" Where did you get that shirt?", Sheldon asked.

" My brother Garrett, he let me have it when I moved out.", Leo said.

" Well I must say this looks rather captivating.", Sheldon said as he set his bag down on the floor next to the couch.

" Thanks. What's that for?", Leo asked as she looked at Sheldon's bag.

" Oh, I hope you don't mind me spending the night on your couch.", Sheldon said as he reached into his bag and took out a Tylenol bottle. He took out two pills, walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and walked back over to Leo.

" Oh you don't have to do that Sheldon and what is the Tylenol for?", Leo asked.

" Nonsense. This is so you don't wake up with a massive headache in the morning, here take it.", Sheldon said as he handed the items out to her.

" Thanks.", Leo said as she popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them with the water. Once the glass was empty Sheldon took it from her and placed it into the sink before he walked back to her.

" Now that's settled, let's get you to bed.", Sheldon said as he scooped Leo up from the couch and carried her into her bedroom. As he tucked her into her bed she asked, " Why does my bed smell so good?"

" Oh, I've taken the liberty of washing your sheets and bedspread earlier today while you were at work. I've also spread talcum powder all over it to make your bed more comfortable.", Sheldon said.

" It smells like you, thank you Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile.

" My pleasure Leo. Comfortable?", Sheldon asked. Leo hummed as she nodded her head.

" Wonderful, good night Leo.", Sheldon said.

" Good night Sheldon.", Leo said as she snuggled into the covers. Then before Sheldon walked out he kissed her and said, " I love you."

" I love you too.", Leo said before she drifted off to sleep. Sheldon walked out after shutting the light off and put on his pajamas before falling asleep on the couch. But in the middle of the night a whisper jolted Leo out of a dead sleep.

" Leo, estás dormido?"

" Kemdan Ryan Castle, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?! How did you even get in here?!", Leo hissed in a whisper when she saw a faint silhouette of her Latino friend standing at the foot of her bed.

" I climbed in through the window and hid in your closet. I wanted to make sure you were ok.", Kemdan whispered.

" Yeah I'm fine Kem, now get out before my boyfriend sees you and has you arrested for breaking and entering into my apartment!", Leo hissed in a whisper.

" Espera, tu novio está aquí?!", Kemdan whispered.

" Yes he's out in my living room sleeping on my couch! Now get out Kemdan!", Leo hissed in a whisper.

" Alright alright, are you sure you're ok?!", Kemdan whispered as he quietly walked back over to the window.

" Yes Kem, I'm fine, now get out before my boyfriend sees you! You and your entire family are gonna get deported back to Mexico if you get caught! Breaking and entering is a serious criminal offense!", Leo hissed in a whisper back at her friend. She glanced at the door too to make sure that Sheldon didn't hear her.

" Ok lo entiendo lo entiendo! Are you absolutely sure you're ok?!", Kemdan whispered.

" Castle get out!", Leo hissed in a whisper.

" Alright I'm going! Buenas noches Leo and Buenas noches a tu novio, el Dr. Cooper también!", Kemdan whispered as he quietly opened the window squeezing himself out through it.

" Whatever, just shut up Kemdan!", Leo hissed in a whisper as Kemdan quietly shut the window. But as she fell back asleep Kemdan popped his head back in and whispered, " señoras de Camptown cantar esta canción, doo-dah doo-dah! pista de carreras de Camptown cinco millas largo, oh da doo-dah dia! todos!" as if he was singing.

" Kemdan Castle, if you don't shut up and go away right now, I'm going to thump you on your melon-shaped head!", Leo hissed in a whisper back at her friend.

" Ok I'm going I'm going!", Kemdan whispered as he finally left. Leo finally fell back asleep as well.

The next morning Leo woke up to the smell of breakfast. Sheldon was in the kitchen making french toast because it was French Toast day.

" Good morning Sheldon.", Leo said as she scratched the back of her head.

" Oh good morning Leo. I made french toast for breakfast.", Sheldon said as he held up a plate of french toast.

" Sounds good.", Leo said as she sat down on the couch.

" So, did anything interesting happen last night? You know, more along the lines of an interesting conversation?", Sheldon asked his girlfriend as he walked over to the couch carrying the french toast.

" You heard me and my friend Kemdan last night?", Leo asked as Sheldon handed her some french toast.

" Kemdan and I and yes I did.", Sheldon corrected as he sat down next to Leo.

" Well if you heard us why didn't you do anything?", Leo asked as she started eating her french toast.

" Because if I had done something you probably would have been mad at me. So I decided not to intervene.", Sheldon said as he ate his french toast.

" You're actually going to let this slide?!", Leo asked in complete shock as she stared at her boyfriend.

" Yes.", Sheldon said as he finished eating.

" There's a catch, isn't there?", Leo asked narrowing her eyes before she finished eating.

" Of course there is.", Sheldon said as he picked up both plates and carried them into the kitchen.

" Damn it I knew it was too good to be true! What is it?", Leo asked.

" You take a nap this afternoon.", Sheldon said.

" Rats!", Leo hissed under her breath.

Penny's apartment

" Holy crap on a cracker! Your friend was hiding in your closet last night?!", Penny asked in complete shock.

" Yeah Penny, it scared the crap out of me! I was just sleeping and then all of a sudden I heard someone whispering to me in Spanish so I went like " Kemdan Ryan Castle, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?! How did you even get in here?!" ", Leo exclaimed.

" Your friend's name is Kemdan?", Amy asked.

" Yes Amy, he's my Latino friend who moved here with his family from Mexico when we were kids.", Leo said.

" Wow that's just creepy! I'd be really freaked out Leo!", Amy exclaimed.

" Yeah I was because I didn't know what Sheldon was going to think! He was spending the night out on my couch in my living room!", Leo exclaimed.

" Did Sheldon ever hear you two?", Bernadette asked.

" Yeah he did but surprisingly he didn't intervene. There's a catch to that though.", Leo said.

" Of course there is because he's, well, Sheldon!", Penny exclaimed.

" Exactly!", Leo exclaimed.

" What's the catch?", Amy asked.

" He's making me take a nap to make up for it.", Leo said.

" That's it? That's all he told you?", Penny asked.

" Yeah pretty much.", Leo said as she nodded her head.

knock knock knock " Leo."

knock knock knock " Leo."

knock knock knock " Leo."

" And speaking of Sheldon, there he is now.", Leo said as she walked over to the door. She opened the door and asked, " Did you come to get me?"

" Yes, I did.", Sheldon said.

" Later bitches.", Leo said over her shoulder as she walked out with Sheldon.

" Bye Leo.", Penny, Amy and Bernadette said.

Apartment 2A

" So what did you come to get me for?", Leo asked as her and Sheldon entered her apartment.

" Don't you remember what I said this morning Leo?", Sheldon asked.

" That I have to take a nap to keep my friend out of trouble?", Leo asked as she bit her lip.

" Exactly.", Sheldon said.

" It's noon already? I didn't think that much time passed.", Leo said.

" Yeah, well you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun.", Sheldon said.

" Ok, yeah, I get it.", Leo said.

" Good. It's nap time.", Sheldon said as he took his girlfriend by the hand and walked her to her bedroom.

" I don't want to take a nap Sheldon.", Leo protested as Sheldon tucked her into her bed.

" Well I'm sorry but that is not an option. I told you it's either this or your friend Kemdan gets it.", Sheldon said.

" Well it's not my fault he came in last night.", Leo stated.

" I know, that was on him for ruining part of your REM cycle.", Sheldon said.

" You really think making me take a nap is going to resolve this issue?", Leo asked.

" Yes, now stop stalling. Go to sleep.", Sheldon said.

" Ok. I love you.", Leo said.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said. The two of them shared a kiss before Leo fell asleep. Sheldon locked Leo's bedroom window too before he walked out of the room.

" Estoy de vuelta Leo."

" What are you?! A ninja, Kemdan?!", Leo hissed in a whisper.

" No, I'm just your friend.", Kemdan whispered.

" Why are you stalking me?! That's already two criminal offenses you've committed within the last 24 hours, the first being breaking and entering into my apartment!", Leo hissed in a whisper.

" I'm not stalking you Leo. De qué diablos estás hablando?", Kemdan whispered.

" You know what I'm talking about Kem! Get out!", Leo hissed in a whisper.

" What are you doing Leo?", Kemdan whispered.

" I'm taking a nap thanks to you! You wouldn't stop talking to me last night so my boyfriend told me to take a nap! I'm doing this to keep you from getting arrested!", Leo hissed in a whisper.

" What fresh hell is this?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he walked back in.

" He did it again Sheldon! Kemdan came back into my room to start another conversation!", Leo exclaimed as she pointed at Kemdan.

" What the hell are you doing back here bothering my girlfriend?! Get out!", Sheldon scolded Kemdan.

" Solo estaba hablando con ella!", Kemdan stated.

" Yeah well I don't appreciate that right now! She's taking a nap because I told her to! Now please get out Kemdan and if you do this again I will call the authorities! Please don't give me a reason to hate you because I don't wish to have Leo hate me!", Sheldon scolded.

" Ok I get it, I overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry.", Kemdan said as he stood there fidgeting his hands.

" Um gee you think Kemdan?! What part of ' I have a boyfriend' don't you get?! You heard me say to Carmen last night that Dr. Cooper is my boyfriend!", Leo interjected.

" Sí, sé que Leo, no soy un idiota!", Kemdan interjected back.

" Please get out Kemdan Ryan Castle!", Leo hissed.

" Yes, please! Get out!", Sheldon commanded as he pointed at the door.

" Ok and again I'm very sorry Leo, mostly to you Sheldon.", Kemdan said as he walked out of the room and left the apartment.

" Finally, some peace and quiet!", Leo huffed as she fell back on her bed.

" Indeed, now go back to sleep.", Sheldon said. Leo nodded her head before falling back asleep.

Living room

Ring ring ring!

" Hello?", Sheldon answered.

" Hi Shelly.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Mom? Why are you calling me?", Sheldon asked.

" Oh no reason except to tell you that I'm coming to visit you. Where are you?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" I'm at my girlfriend's apartment.", Sheldon said.

" Ok, well, I guess that's the Lord's way of telling me that I should go there to find you. I'll be there in a few hours.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Well alright, I shall see you then. Goodbye.", Sheldon said.

" Bye Shelly.", Mrs. Cooper said before hanging up. After she landed in Pasadena she called a cab but because Leonard forgot to tell her that Sheldon and Amy weren't together anymore she assumed that they were still together. She ended up at Amy's apartment.

Apartment 314

" Mrs. Cooper?", Amy asked as she opened the door.

" Yes, hi Amy. Is my son Sheldon here? He told me he was at his girlfriend's apartment.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" At his girl… oh! Leonard must have forgotten to tell you that Sheldon and I aren't together anymore. Sheldon's got a new girlfriend now.", Amy said.

" Oh, well, for Heaven's sake where is he?!", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" Apartment 2A, the same building that his and Leonard's apartment is at.", Amy said.

" Alright, well, then I guess I'll head there then. Do you know this woman Shelly's dating now?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" Yeah, she's a really nice pretty woman. You'll like her, hopefully a lot.", Amy said.

" Well I'll have to meet her to be able to determine that Amy. Lord only knows what this woman will be like.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Trust me, she'll surprise you in a way you've never imagined.", Amy said.

" Well thank you for that information. Bye Amy.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Bye Mrs. Cooper.", Amy said as she shut the door.

Apartment 2A

" Mom? Where have you been? I've been waiting for 30 minutes.", Sheldon asked as he opened the door.

" I ended up at Amy's apartment Shelly. Apparently Leonard forgot to tell me that you and Amy weren't in a relationship anymore.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Of course Amy and I aren't together anymore. We haven't been for at least 4 months now.", Sheldon said.

" Well I know that now Sheldon because Amy just told me you have a new girlfriend. Lord in Heaven who is this woman?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" Hi.", Leo said when she came out of her bedroom.

" You're my son's new girlfriend?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" Yeah, I am. I'm Dr. Leo Fordyce, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper.", Leo said with a smile.

" Well Lord in Heaven, aren't you just precious?! I can see what Amy was talking about.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Isn't Leo just beautiful mom?", Sheldon asked.

" Beautiful?! Oh Shelly she's gorgeous! She's like an angel sent from Heaven!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed.

" Thank you!", Leo exclaimed.

" So Leo what is it that you do?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" I'm a theoretical physicist.", Leo said.

" Just like my Sheldon?!", Mrs. Cooper asked in complete shock. Leo nodded her head.

" Oh thank the Lord my son found you!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed clasping her hands together. Then she said, " I've been praying to this day that Shelly would one day find a nice smart girl to be with and it looks like the Lord finally answered my prayers. Where have you been this whole time?"

" Savannah, Georgia. I just moved out here several months ago after my fiance tragically died.", Leo said.

" Aw well I'm so terribly sorry about that. How did you lose your fiance?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" He was a Navy sargeant fighting overseas and he got blown up by a grenade. His name was Brady Brackman.", Leo said.

" Well God bless his wonderful soul. I'm sure he was a wonderful young man.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" He really was, that's one of the reasons why I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He was my high school sweetheart.", Leo said.

" Aw well that's really sweet.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Yeah but he's not the only one that was attracted to me. My dorky little Latino friend Kemdan Castle was also in love with me and he still is to this day even though he now knows I'm with Sheldon.", Leo said.

" Really? Well what in Lord's creation makes you think that Leo?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" Because he came here two times within the last 24 hours, once in the middle of the night and today just a few hours ago. Both times I was asleep when he woke me up with his whispering voice.", Leo said.

" Well what was he doing here in the middle of the night?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" He wanted to make sure that I was ok because me and a couple of my girl friends went out to a bar last night to have a few drinks and Sheldon caught me with my shirt off after my friend Carmen stupidly talked me into taking it off twerking around the bar to some mashup song of Havana by Camila Cabello and Knew Better/Forever Boy by Ariana Grande.", Leo said.

" Well good Heavens that's just about the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Your friend Carmen sounds like a ditz!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

" Oh good Lord is she ever!", Sheldon stated rolling his eyes.

" How would you know that Sheldon? You just met her last night when you came to pick me up.", Leo stated as she stared at him.

" Well I didn't have to see what happened to know Leo. I'm a genius.", Sheldon stated.

" Shelly what have I told you about pointing out how smart you are to people?!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" They don't like it, my god mom!", Sheldon huffed in frustration.

" Exactly, don't you be chasing away this young woman or so help me Lord I will thump you like a melon.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" I can assure you that nothing he does will ever scare me off.", Leo said.

" Well Lord I hope so. So how did you two get together?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" Um, it's probably best if you didn't know.", Leo said.

" Now hold on wait a minute, we can't lie to my mother. We need to tell her.", Sheldon said.

" Ok.", Leo said.

" So, to answer your question mother, Leo and I ended up together when I developed feelings for her even though I was still with Amy.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon Lee Cooper why would you commit a sin like that?! That's completely disrespectful and unfaithful!", Mrs. Cooper said in a raised voice.

" I know you're mad at me for that but just hear me out for a second. Amy was actually ok with it.", Sheldon said.

" What? That doesn't make any sense. How was she ok with you doing that to her?", Mrs. Cooper asked in confusion.

" She was a little hurt but she was mostly happy. She didn't really tell me what the reason was.", Sheldon said.

" Which is a funny thing because I never intended for this to happen in the first place. It was just supposed to be a friendly gesture but instead it evolved into a romance.", Leo said.

" And by that she means that she was just defending me against Leslie Winkle at work because Leslie said something insulting about me.", Sheldon said.

" So that's how this whole romance between the two of you started?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" Yes.", Sheldon and Leo said.

" Well I guess that's not a total sin but please don't do that again Shelly or so help me Lord I will thump the Holy Bible over your head.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" I am certain that it won't ever happen again. Leo is the one and only woman that I really truly love.", Sheldon said.

" Well just keep that promise because no offense to Amy, I think you and Leo are a much better match together.", Mrs. Cooper said. The three of them continued to talk until Mrs. Cooper left.

3 days later Leo was in her office at Caltech working on her equations concentrating really hard on solving them. Music was playing on her phone plugged into a Music Bullet as well and the song was The Glamorous Louvre- Fergie vs Lorde (Mashup).

" Yes, I almost solved the equation! Score 1 for the genius brain of Dr. Leo Fordyce! But wait, was that supposed to be Gamma or Alpha?", Leo said to herself as she continued writing on her board. When she finally figured it out she put the cap back on her marker before she put it down.

" Oh yeah, I'm a genius! Now it's time for my lunch break!", Leo said to herself as she then shut her phone off before heading out of her office to the cafeteria. After she grabbed her tray of food she walked over to where her friends were sitting.

" Hi you guys.", Leo said with a smile as she sat down.

" Hi Leo.", Leonard, Howard, Raj, Sheldon and Amy said.

" So, any breakthroughs yet?", Leonard asked.

" Leonard I was going to ask that.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon, does it really matter who asks that question?", Leonard asked his roommate/best friend as he rolled his eyes.

" Does it really mat… oh good Lord listen to yourself! You sound like a weenie!", Sheldon said.

" I do not.", Leonard denied.

" You continue to underestimate me my good man.", Sheldon said.

" Hey can we just knock it off please? There's no reason for us to start a controversy here.", Amy said.

" It's not a controversy Amy, it's just Leonard and Sheldon being complete douchebags.", Howard said.

" Howard zip it. You're not helping.", Leo said.

" Dr. Cooper!", a woman's voice exclaimed. It was grad student Dr. Ramona Nowitzki.

" Oh good grief!", Sheldon exclaimed as he slammed his head on the table.

" Here we go again!", Leonard huffed as he rolled his eyes.

" Seriously! What is it with this woman?!", Howard exclaimed.

" Yeah dude, why don't you just tell her to leave you alone?", Raj asked Sheldon.

" I've tried that already several times but it never worked Koothrappali!", Sheldon shot back at the astrophysicist.

" Oh, hello.", Ramona awkwardly said when she walked up to the table.

" I'm sorry, who are you?", Leo asked as she stared at her.

" Oh, I'm Dr. Ramona Nowitzki. I'm a grad student and I was at Dr. Cooper's physics lecture. I think he's just brilliant.", Ramona said.

" Okay, um, you know what guys I'm just going to go back to work now. I'll talk to you later.", Leo said as she politely got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. But moments after she returned to work Sheldon knocked on her office door.

Knock knock knock " Leo."

Knock knock knock " Leo."

Knock knock knock " Leo."

" Oh, hi Sheldon.", Leo said as she opened the door.

" Hello.", Sheldon said.

" What are you doing at my office?", Leo asked.

" I was wondering if I could hide out here for a little bit.", Sheldon said.

" That woman making you feel uncomfortable?", Leo asked as she stepped aside so that Sheldon could walk in.

" Yes, very much so.", Sheldon said as he entered.

" I don't blame you, she was making me feel uncomfortable too. That's why I came back to my office.", Leo said.

" Leo, I'm scared.", Sheldon said.

Ramona put her ear to the door so she could listen to the conversation. She apparently decided to find out where Sheldon went.

" Of what Sheldon?", Leo asked as she stared at her boyfriend.

" I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you because of Ramona. She tried to come in between Amy and I once and I'm afraid she will do it to you.", Sheldon said.

" Well let me tell you something, that won't happen.", Leo said.

" Really? Are you sure?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his girlfriend.

" Yes I'm sure. If she does try that with me, she's going to get decked in the face. Hard.", Leo said.

" You're amazing Leo.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" I know, come here.", Leo said with a smile as she pulled Sheldon in for a kiss.

" I love you.", Leo said.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said.

' Wait what?! Is this Fordyce woman his girlfriend?!', Ramona thought after she looked at the name on the door. It said:

Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce, Ph.D

Theoretical physics

' Oh this is an outrage! This woman has to go! Question is, how am I going to get rid of this woman?!', Ramona thought as she then walked away.

Oh great, Crazy Ramona's back and she wants to get rid of Leo! What do you think she's going to do?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...

P.S. I'm sorry if this took a little bit for me to post this because I'm grieving right now. Heaven gained another one of my pets too soon and I'm sad about it but that's not going to end my writing. I will continue these stories because it's just what I love doing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that evening as Leo and Sheldon were having their date night at Leo's apartment they were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

" Who in the name of Einstein could that be?", Sheldon asked as he stood up from the couch.

" I don't know, let me go see.", Leo said as she stood up and walked over to the door. When she looked through the peephole she said, "What the hell?! It's my friend Carmen!" before she opened the door and asked, " Carmen what are you doing here?"

" I came here to apologize to you for getting you in trouble the other night. I shouldn't have talked you into doing that, that was really inappropriate and I'm sorry Leo.", Carmen said as she rubbed the back of her head.

" It's ok, I accept your apology.", Leo said.

" Oh and I'm also sorry to you too Sheldon. I got a little too crazy for our first meeting so let's start that over, hi I'm Carmen Owosski.", Carmen said with a smile.

" Thank you and nice to meet you.", Sheldon said.

" You too. So did I interrupt something here?", Carmen asked.

" Yeah we were kind of in the middle of our date night.", Leo said.

" Oh, well then I guess I should go. I'm sorry for intruding on such a short notice, I just wanted to apologize.", Carmen said.

" Well that was greatly appreciated. Thank you Carmen.", Sheldon said.

" No problem. Carry on.", Carmen said before she left. Leo shut the door behind her. As Sheldon and Leo went back to watching a movie Penny suddenly walked in on them without bothering to knock.

" Um, Penny, what are you doing?!", Leo exclaimed as she stared at her friend.

" Oh sorry Leo I just came to borrow some coffee, I ran out of it.", Penny said as she walked into the kitchen and helped herself to some coffee.

" Well good Lord Penny, do you get pleasure of mooching off of others?! I mean you steal mine and Leonard's stuff all the time why not steal Leo's stuff too?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at his blonde-headed neighbor.

" Oh shut the hell up Dr. Whack-a-doodle! Quit being such a giant pain in the a**!", Penny hissed at him.

" Are you going to quit being a big ol' five?", Sheldon retaliated.

" Of course not!", Penny hissed.

" Then we're done talking.", Sheldon said.

" Would you guys just shut up?! Penny please kindly grab what you need and get out of my apartment! You're interrupting mine and Sheldon's date night!", Leo hissed at her friend and her boyfriend.

" Ok I'm going I'm going!", Penny exclaimed as she grabbed the Ziplock bag of coffee before walking out the door. But, before she walked away she asked, " What are you guys doing?

" We're watching a movie now get out!", Leo hissed before she politely slammed the door shut in Penny's face.

" Well good Lord woman! Could you slam that door any harder?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at his girlfriend.

" Oh just shut it Sheldon! Let's just continue to watch the movie!", Leo said as she sat back down next to her boyfriend on the couch.

" Alright, very well.", Sheldon said. After the movie was over Sheldon looked down to see that Leo had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Instead of waking her up he carefully lifted her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Sheldon then dressed her for bed before tucking her in. He kissed her on the head and whispered, " Good night Leo, I love you." before leaving the apartment.

The next morning while the others were at Caltech, Leo's other friends decided to drag her out to hang out with them since it was Leo's day off. They went to a quarry pond for a day of swimming. Leo began to get nervous as they stood on an abandoned railroad trestle.

" I don't know about this guys. This seems really dangerous.", Leo said biting her lip as she stared at the water below.

" Oh come on, lighten up Leo! This will be fun!", Megynn said as she climbed up on the railing before jumping off taking a nose dive into the water exclaiming, " Banzai!"

" Come on you guys! The water's great!", Megynn exclaimed as she popped her head up from the water.

" Your turn Leo!", Melissa exclaimed as she lifted her friend up onto the railing.

" Ok I don't think this is such a... Ahhhhhhh!", Leo said before screaming as she plunged into the water after Melissa playfully shoved her off. When she resurfaced she stared up at her other friends and screamed, " Are you fracking kidding me Melissa Kendra Bustamante?! You almost killed me!"

" Oh come on Fordyce! Lighten up!", Melissa exclaimed before diving into the water. Morgan, Carmen, Shelina, and Kemdan followed suit.

" That's Dr. Fordyce to you! You know I'm a theoretical physicist! I have a Ph.D and oh my god something just bit my foot!", Leo screamed as she flinched nearly jumping out of the water.

"Aha ha ha ha ha!", Kemdan laughed as he popped his head up from behind Leo.

" Kemdan Ryan Castle! I'm going to get you for that you asshole! Come here so I can thump you on your La Cabeza!", Leo hissed as she swam after her Latino friend who was laughing his head off. The other 5 women were laughing too as they watched their two friends screw around with each other. But after a while Leo started getting cramps in her legs and was finding it a little bit harder to move.

" Ok guys I think we really need to get out now! I can barely feel my legs!", Leo exclaimed as she then tried to swim toward a sand bank.

" Yeah me too! Come on guys let's get out!", Morgan exclaimed as she followed Leo. The others followed suit. Once they got up on dry land and headed to Carmen's car to dry off Leo then heard her phone ding indicating she had a text message.

" Who texted?", Megynn asked.

" My boyfriend Sheldon. He was just asking me where I am.", Leo said as she looked at the message. It said:

Hello Leo it's Sheldon. Where are you?

Leo texted: I'm with my friends. We just got done swimming the whole morning and I'm on my way back. Are you done working?

Yes and Leonard is driving me home. I shall see you in a few minutes.

Leo texted: Ok see you soon.

Apartment 2A

Leo had barely just sat down on her couch working on her laptop when Sheldon walked in.

" Hello.", Sheldon said as he took his shoulder bag off his shoulder and placed it on the floor against the couch.

" Hi.", Leo said as she looked at her boyfriend before continuing to type on her laptop that was sitting on her knees.

" Good Lord woman, your hair is still wet!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" I know I told you that my friends and I have been swimming all morning Dr. Cooper.", Leo said.

" Come with me.", Sheldon said as he walked his girlfriend to the bathroom.

" What are we doing in my bathroom?", Leo asked.

" I'm drying your hair off.", Sheldon said as he grabbed a towel and started rubbing her hair.

" Why?", Leo asked.

" Because I don't want you taking a nap with wet hair. You'll just get sick.", Sheldon said.

" Aw come on Sheldon?!", Leo protested as she was carried to her bedroom.

" I don't want to hear it Leo. I said it's nap time. You've been swimming all morning and you're clearly exhausted.", Sheldon said as he placed her in her bed.

" This is stupid.", Leo said.

" Don't argue with me. Go to sleep.", Sheldon said.

" Ok.", Leo said as she kissed Sheldon before she fell asleep.

Later that evening the gang went to a nightclub despite Sheldon complaining about it. They met up with Leo's other friends and while they were there Leo spotted a man that she recognized.

" Danny?", Leo asked as she walked up to him.

" Leo?", the man asked as he turned around and saw her.

" OH MY GOD!", they exclaimed as they threw their arms around each other.

" I haven't seen you in like 10 years!", Leo exclaimed.

" I know me too! What a coincidence that we would both be here at the same time and run into each other!", Danny exclaimed.

" I know, right?!", Leo exclaimed.

" You know this guy Leo?!", Penny exclaimed as she walked up with the others.

" Yeah Penny, this is Danny Metcalf! He used to live down the street from me when we were kids! We used to stand at the end of his driveway and chat with each other whenever I walked by his house!", Leo exclaimed.

" So are you two friends?!", Amy exclaimed.

" We're more like casual friends Amy! We didn't hang out much but we did talk a lot, oh and one time we had a dance battle on his front lawn in front of his house!", Leo exclaimed.

" Yeah it's true! It was pretty sick!", Danny exclaimed.

" Speaking of which, you want to have one right now?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Oh are you kidding me?! Hell yeah I do!", Danny exclaimed.

" You guys want to see a dance off between Danny and I?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Yeah!", the others exclaimed.

" Go for it bi**h!", Penny exclaimed.

" Don't hurt yourself though!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" I won't Sheldon! Come here!", Leo exclaimed as she pulled Sheldon toward her and kissed him.

" D*mn you woman!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Alright let's do this Metcalf!", Leo exclaimed.

" You got it Fordyce!", Danny exclaimed. They walked up to the dj and Leo said, " Excuse me, we'd like to request a dance battle."

" Alright and what are your names?", the dj asked.

" Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce.", Leo said.

" Officer Danny Leroy Metcalf.", Danny said.

" Officer?!", Leo exclaimed as she stared at her former neighbor/friend.

" Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I recently got a job as a police officer.", Danny said.

" A doctor vs a police officer?! Dude, this is gonna be epic!", Leo exclaimed.

" You're a doctor?!", Danny exclaimed.

" Yeah, I'm a theoretical physicist.", Leo said.

" Nice!", Danny exclaimed.

" Alright yo yo yo, we got a requested dance battle in da house tonight! This battle is between Officer Danny Leroy Metcalf and Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce!", the dj shouted into the mic as the whole club went wild.

" Alejandra?!", Leonard, Howard, Raj, Stuart, Penny, Amy, and Bernadette exclaimed.

" Yes, that's her middle name.", Morgan said. As the music started everyone started screaming and cheering. The song that Leo picked was a hip-hop/pop remix of Natasha Bedingfield's Pocketful of Sunshine. The multi-colored disco lights came on as Danny kicked it off by doing a foot stomp then criss-crossed his feet before doing the splits and began to break dance. When he paused he threw his finger at Leo who then showed off a few moves as well. As the two of them went back and forth circling each other something very shady was going on behind a wall that was facing Leo and Danny.

' Ugh, look at her! She thinks she's so special just because she's in the same field as Dr. Cooper! God I hate that woman so much, I wished she never existed!', Ramona thought as she stared at Leo.

' Not to mention her name is completely stupid too! Who the hell names their daughter Leo?! I have to figure out a way to get rid of her!', Ramona thought but then when she looked up to the ceiling she got an idea. She began climbing up the scaffolding behind her trying really hard not to make a sound. She didn't want anybody to hear her or see her but unfortunately for her she was spotted by Kemdan who then notified a security guard.

" Hey! What do you think you're doing up here young lady?! You're not supposed to be up here!", the security guard shouted at Ramona when he came up from the stairwell.

" Uh… well… I was trying to fix the lighting.", Ramona lied as she stared at the guard with a nervous smile.

" Yeah I'm not buying it. I think you came up here to start some trouble and I don't appreciate that. Get out of my club!", the security guard said as he tried to grab her.

" No, get off of me! Leave me alone!", Ramona screamed as she tried to back away from him.

" Stop resisting me!", the guard shouted as he threw Ramona over his shoulder and carried her down the stairwell.

" Hey! Put me down you muscle-bound freak! Get your hands off me!", Ramona screamed as she kicked her legs like a 4 year old.

" Stop kicking me! Now get out!", the guard shouted as he threw her out the back door of the club. As Ramona tried to get back in the door was slammed in her face and locked.

" Let me back in you jerk!", Ramona shouted as she pounded on the door with her fists but stopped when she realized that it wasn't working.

' Fine then, no problem. I'll just find my own way back in.', Ramona thought.

Inside the club

" Fordyce! Fordyce! Fordyce! Come on you guys, do it with me!", Morgan chanted. The others joined in while Danny's friends were chanting, " Metcalf! Metcalf! Metcalf!" The chanting continued until Ramona dropped out of the skylight landing on top of Leo.

" Ahhhhhhh somebody help me! This woman's attacking me!", Leo screamed as she tried to shield her face from Ramona's repetitive blows to her head.

" Hey get off of her!", Danny shouted as he suddenly speared Ramona to the floor.

" Ramona?!", Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Stuart, Penny, Amy, and Bernadette exclaimed.

" D*mn, that's some crazy sh*t!", an African American dude with an affro exclaimed from the crowd.

" Hey how did you get back in here?! I thought I just kicked you out!", the same guard shouted at Ramona as he pushed his way through the crowd with several other security guards as his back up.

" I came in through the roof you dummy! Get your hands off me!", Ramona shouted at the guard before shouting at Danny as she tried to struggle against the handcuffs that Danny slapped on her wrists.

" I don't think so! You're under arrest!", Danny said.

" For what?! I don't even understand what I did!", Ramona shouted in his face.

" For trespassing and assult and battery!", Danny said.

" Oh shut up!", Ramona shouted.

" Don't speak to me like that, I'm a police officer! Doing what you did in front of me was clearly not a bright idea! What did you think by doing that was going to accomplish?!", Danny asked.

" Getting the threat out of my way!", Ramona shouted.

" Excuse me but what the hell are you talking about?!", Morgan shouted.

" Her! She's the threat in my way! Dr. Cooper's mine!", Ramona shouted as she kicked a leg out at Leo.

" WHAT?!", Morgan, Carmen, Shelina, Kemdan, Melissa, and Megynn exclaimed as they stared at Ramona.

" Alright you know what Dr. Nowitzki you're gonna…!", Leo shouted but before she was about to swing at Ramona, Danny held his arm up and shouted, " Leo I got this! There's no reason to swing at her!" Then he asked, " Now what is the problem?!"

" I just told you! Leo has the guy I want!", Ramona shouted.

" Ramona there is nothing going on between you and I! We're just mearly collegues, that's it!", Sheldon stated with his arms crossed in front of him.

" Bullshit! I know there's something there, you're just too blind to see it!", Ramona shouted at Sheldon.

" Bullsh*t my a**! This is just a stupid little fantasy you have built up inside your head!", Leo shouted.

" It's not a fantasy, it's a dream and I'm determined to make that a reality by getting rid of you, you stupid bi**h!", Ramona shouted as she kicked Leo who retaliated by kicking her back shouting, " Oh you're so going down now for that Nowitzki!" The two women started swinging at each other after Ramona broke the handcuffs.

" No I'm not, you are!", Ramona screamed.

" Get out of my face!", Leo screamed.

" Girl fight!", Howard exclaimed.

" Dude, you're not helping!", Danny shouted at Howard.

" Yeah Wolowitz! Ow you're hurting me!", Leo screamed at Howard before screaming at Ramona.

" Oh shut up!", Ramona screamed.

" No you shut up before I deck you! I don't appreciate you coming here trying to steal my boyfriend!", Leo screamed. The two of them continued to swing at each other and scream until Danny shoved them apart.

" I said that's enough! Now Miss Nowitzki you're going to have to go away!", Danny shouted.

" That's Dr. Nowitzki to you!", Ramona screamed after being restrained again.

" Whatever! Let's go!", Danny shouted as he dragged her out of the club. The club goers applauded and cheered.

" So long bitch!", Leo shouted. Then she exclaimed, " Well that just turned into a completely crazy night!"

" Yeah I'll say! Are you okay Leo?!", Shelina asked.

" Yeah I'm fine Shelina. Let's just call it a night you guys.", Leo said. The others agreed and they left the club.

Apartment 2A

" Leo are you sure you're okay?", Sheldon asked as he helped his girlfriend sit down on the couch.

" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon. Can you just get me some ice please?", Leo said as she rested her back against the couch. Sheldon nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and wrapped it in a towel before handing it to her.

" Oh god my eye is throbbing! I think Ramona gave me a black eye!", Leo exclaimed as she held the ice pack to her eye.

" Well let me see it for a second.", Sheldon said. Leo removed the ice pack from her eye and Sheldon exclaimed, " Good Lord woman, I've never seen an eye so black and swollen in my entire life! Ramona is very lucky she didn't punch your eye out!"

" Yeah well the next time she hits me I'm going to deck her!", Leo exclaimed as she placed the ice pack back on her eye.

" Leo I doubt knocking her to the ground with a punch is going to do anything.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah well it sure as hell might teach her a lesson about trying to be a bi**hy little home wrecker! That woman is nothing but a skanky a** whore!", Leo exclaimed.

" Okay I think it's time to go to bed.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah I think you're right. I just want to forget about this crazy night.", Leo said. The two physicists got ready for bed before falling asleep in Leo's bed. But in the middle of the night something bizarre happened that had never happened before.

" Leo?", Sheldon asked as he sat up to find his girlfriend thrashing around the bed with her eyes closed. He could hear her muffled screams into the pillow as well as she thrashed around.

" Leo! Leo! Dr. Fordyce!", Sheldon exclaimed as he reached over to touch her making her eyes spring open. Leo let out a gasp as she laid there.

" Calm down, it's just me.", Sheldon said.

" What just happened?!", Leo asked as she started to calm down.

" I believe what you were experiencing was a night terror. Are you alright?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah I think so.", Leo said.

" Do you wish to talk about it Dr. Fordyce?", Sheldon asked.

" No Dr. Cooper. Let's just go to sleep.", Leo said as she fell back asleep.

" Well alright.", Sheldon said as he went back to sleep but woke back up and said, " But if you ever wish to talk about it..."

" I said I don't want to talk about it Sheldon.", Leo said in her sleep.

" Alright then, I shall leave it at that Leo. Good night.", Sheldon said before falling back asleep.

" Thank you. Good night.", Leo said in her sleep.

The next day Sheldon told Leonard, Howard, and Raj about what happened with Leo the night before.

" Really? That's very odd. Are you sure she did this Sheldon?", Leonard asked as he scratched his head.

" Yes. I asked her if she wanted to talk about it and she said no.", Sheldon said.

" Well don't pressure her about it Sheldon. When she wants to talk about it she will.", Howard said.

" Yeah, dude, she's your girlfriend. Just give her some space, you know.", Raj said.

" Yeah, Raj is right. Leo doesn't have to tell you everything right away Sheldon.", Leonard said.

" I suppose you're right Leonard. There's no reason why we both can't benefit from this.", Sheldon said.

" Exactly.", Leonard said.

" What were you guys just talking about?", Amy asked as she approached the table.

" It's nothing Amy. Sheldon's just a little concerned about Leo.", Leonard said.

" Why? What's going on with Leo?", Amy asked.

" She had a night terror last night and doesn't want to talk about it.", Howard said.

" That's odd, this is the first time I'm hearing about this.", Amy said.

" Us too.", Raj said.

" I could maybe observe her and study her behavior. I am a neurobiologist, you know.", Amy said.

" Yes, we're very well aware of your field of study Amy but I'm just not sure if this is going to work.", Sheldon said.

" Trust me Sheldon, it will work.", Amy said.

" So you're suggesting that I let my ex-girlfriend study the behaviors of my current girlfriend?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes. Think of this as a discrete experiment.", Amy said.

" Well alright. But how are you going to do this without her noticing?", Sheldon asked.

" I'll figure out a way.", Amy said.

Later at Penny's apartment

" So Leo, what did you do today?", Penny asked.

" Oh nothing much, I talked to my sister Kennedy today on the phone for a couple hours. She met a new guy at her workplace and she told me that they hit it off with each other.", Leo said as she took a sip of her wine.

" Really? Did she say what his name was?", Bernadette asked.

" I think she said his name was Marcus but not quite sure. Anyway, she seemed kind of happy when she told me.", Leo said.

" Do you think she's over that other jerk?", Amy asked.

" Oh yeah totally. She hasn't once brought him up since I revealed his true colors to her.", Leo said.

" I thought Sheldon told her too.", Penny said.

" No Penny that was all me. Sheldon just asked her why she would chose to be with a guy like that.", Leo said.

" And what did she say when Sheldon asked her that?", Penny asked.

" Her response was, " Because he was nice to me when we first met and that's what attracted me to him!", Leo said.

" Holy crap on a cracker!", Penny exclaimed.

" Your sister seems very easy to manipulate.", Bernadette said.

" I know Bernie, she is.", Leo said.

" Did you tell Sheldon about this?", Amy asked.

" Yeah I told him on the plane when we were all coming back from Savannah. He pretty much just stared at me and asked me what the hell was wrong with my sister. I told him that I didn't know.", Leo said.

" You don't know what's wrong with your sister?! She's nuts, that's what's wrong!", Penny exclaimed.

" Yeah I know. Excuse me for a second Penny, I'm going to use your bathroom.", Leo said.

" Ok Leo.", Penny said.

" Thanks.", Leo said with a smile before getting up from her chair to walk toward Penny's bathroom. Amy then took out a spiral notebook and began making a few notes as she periodically glanced in Leo's direction.

" Amy what the hell are you doing?!", Penny exclaimed as she stared at her best friend.

" I'm writing some notes about Leo.", Amy said.

" Why are you doing that?!", Bernadette asked.

" Okay don't tell Leo any of this, but, I'm observing her behavior.", Amy said.

" Why?", Penny asked.

" Because Sheldon's a little concerned about her. She had a night terror last night.", Amy said.

" Really? She seems ok to us.", Bernadette said but the second she said that a blood-curdling scream was heard from the bathroom.

" What the hell?!", Penny exclaimed as her and the other two women saw their friend come running out of the bathroom screaming, " No, get away from me! Leave me alone Dr. Devon Stormbender! Ahhhhhhh!" before running out of the apartment and down the stairs. Her apartment door slammed shut moments later.

" Does that classify as ok to you?", Amy asked as she pointed after Leo.

" Oh balls!", Penny exclaimed.

" I think we've got a problem on our hands.", Bernadette said. Amy nodded her head and continued to write down more notes. Sheldon suddenly came over and asked, " Did I just hear Leo screaming and running down the stairs?!"

" Yeah you did Sheldon. She was fine a minute ago but then she screamed out of nowhere.", Penny said as she took a sip of her wine.

" Interesting, then I guess I shall go see if she's alright.", Sheldon said before leaving.

Apartment 2A: Leo's bedroom

Leo laid on her bed curled up in a ball as her body shuttered in fear. Seeing the sudden hallucination of her enemy behind her holding a machete as she was using her friend's bathroom completely frightened her. She started to cry as her body continued to shutter and shake. Leo had never been so scared in her entire life but as she tried to calm herself down a series of familiar knocks were heard on her bedroom door.

Knock knock knock " Leo!"

Knock knock knock " Leo!"

Knock knock knock " Leo!"

" Come in!", Leo cried out in a frightened tone.

" Oh dear Lord! Leo!", Sheldon exclaimed as he walked into the room and saw the state his girlfriend was in. As he rushed to her side he asked, " Are you alright?!"

" I'm completely terrified!", Leo cried out.

" By what Dr. Fordyce?!", Sheldon asked.

" I don't want to talk about it right now Dr. Cooper! I just want to be left alone!", Leo cried out.

" In this state?! No, that's not even an option! Come here!", Sheldon exclaimed as he embraced her small frame and gently rubbed her back. The warm feeling of her boyfriend's gentle touch comforted her and she stopped crying. His scent was also comforting too. Leo's lips curled up into a soft smile as she rested her head against Sheldon's chest. It was at that moment that she felt kind of reassured that she was safe and that all she wanted was to be embraced in Sheldon's arms. But over the course of several weeks her night terrors continued and her behavior was becoming more erratic. Amy continued to study her friend without having Leo finding out about it much to the dismay of Penny and Bernadette. They still thought this was ridiculous even though they were really worried about her. Every time Leo screamed for no reason she kept screaming the same name. The gang wasn't sure who their friend was talking about as this wasn't a name that they had ever heard before. Feeling desperate for answers, Amy suggested that they go to Leo's apartment so that she could monitor Leo's brain wave activity as she slept.

" Sheldon, do you and Leonard still have the emergency key to Leo's apartment?", Amy asked as her and her friends quietly stood outside the door of apartment 2A.

" Of course we do Amy. Why would you ask a silly question like that?", Sheldon said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to Leo's apartment.

" Just checking. Hand it over.", Amy said as she held out her palm. Sheldon gave her the key.

" Amy are you sure we should be doing this? Leo said she doesn't like people coming into her apartment in the middle of the night.", Penny said.

" I know she said that Penny but this is important, it's for science.", Amy said as she quietly stuck the key in the door and opened the door.

" Would you guys keep it down?! You're going to wake up Leo!", Leonard quietly hissed at his friends as they walked in through the door.

" Leonard you screaming at us is going to wake her up!", Howard quietly hissed back at the experimental physicist.

" I'm not screaming Wolowitz!", Leonard quietly hissed back at the Jewish aerospace engineer.

" Would you two asshats shut up?!", Raj quietly hissed at his two friends.

" All of you idiots just shut up! What the hell is wrong with you?!", Bernadette quietly hissed at them.

" Bernie!", Amy quietly hissed at Bernadette before quietly opening Leo's bedroom door. As they walked in quietly they could see Leo sleeping peacefully in her bed but they also noticed that the tv in bedroom was still on. It looked like to them that Leo had fallen asleep while watching an episode of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit(SVU) before the current episode ended and a new one began to start.

 _" In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous._

 _In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories( ba-bong judge's gavel sound effect)."_

 _"_ Law and Order: Special Victims Unit? Why the hell would Leo be watching this?", Penny whispered as she stared at the tv screen.

" It's a good show Penny. Millions of people watch it just like millions of people watch NCIS too.", Leonard whispered.

" Oh don't mention those NCIS ba****ds Leonard! I'm still mad at them for cutting my diner scene!", Penny hissed in a whisper.

" Can we discuss this later bestie?", Amy whispered as she carefully attached her electrode wires to Leo's head without waking her up. Amy then set up her laptop connecting the wires to it.

" Ok we're all set. Let's see what happens.", Amy whispered as she stared at the screen of her laptop.

" Getting any results yet Amy?", Howard whispered as the other's gathered around Amy.

" Not yet. Brain activity is still normal.", Amy whispered. 20 minutes in, Leo started twitching which then turned into thrashing indicating that she was having another night terror.

" Ok now I'm getting something.", Amy whispered as she stared at her laptop screen watching her friend's brain waves go awol.

" Well what could this be?", the others whispered.

" Well I have two conclusions, one something is scaring her or two she's being attacked by someone in her dream. Most likely this Dr. Devon Stormbender guy she keeps screaming about.", Amy whispered.

" Well if that's where you're going with this Amy then we need to find out who this guy is.", Sheldon whispered to his ex.

" Sheldon don't you think that's a little over the top?", Leonard whispered.

" No of course not Leonard! There's some low down punk out there trying to hurt my woman and I don't appreciate that! We need to find out who this son of a bi**h is!", Sheldon whispered in his Southern accent to Leonard over Leo's muffled screams into her pillow.

" I hate to admit it but Sheldon's right.", Howard whispered.

" Yeah I agree with that. I think Ramona attacking her several weeks ago at the night club triggered something in her head.", Amy whispered.

" Well you know what, I'm going to have a little 'chat' with that bi**h tomorrow morning about this!", Penny hissed in a whisper. Leo calmed down after a few minutes and shifted position before lying still.

" Ok I think I got enough results for now. Let's get out of here before we wake her up.", Amy whispered as she took the electrodes off of Leo's head. The others agreed and they left.

True to Penny's word, she went to the Pasadena Police Station the next morning and asked the officers if she could 'speak' to Ramona for a moment. They agreed.

" What do you want Penny?!", Ramona hissed.

" Oh nothing, except to do THIS!", Penny hissed as she slapped Ramona across the face.

" Ow! What the hell was that for?!", Ramona screamed as she rubbed her assaulted cheek with her hand that was handcuffed to the table.

" For attacking my friend Leo at the night club you skanky a** bi**h!", Penny shouted.

" What are you talking about?! She's the skank, not me! She stole Dr. Cooper from me!", Ramona shouted as she angrily slammed her hand on the table. In an instant Penny grabbed Ramona by the shirt, yanked her toward her face and shouted, " Ok listen here you stupid whore, you better take back what you said about Dr. Leo Fordyce right now or I swear to hell I will go all Nebraska on your a**! She did not steal Sheldon from you, he fell in love with her! She is the best d*mn thing that's ever happened to him and I don't appreciate you coming back here to try to wreck it! This is their relationship so just stay the hell out of it Ramona and stay the hell away from my friends! If you don't I'll tell Leo's father to beat the sh*t out of you!" before storming out of the room.

Oh burn! Ramona just got schooled by Penny! What do you think will happen next?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Ramona was lead back to her cell her fist trembled in anger as thought about what Penny said and done to her.

' I don't care what Penny says, I'm going to do whatever the hell I want! When I get out of here I swear to hell I'm going to murder that skanky Dr. Leo Fordyce! That ho is going to die one way or another, no if, ands or buts about it!', Ramona thought as the cell door was shut behind her. As she thought about her murderous options she eventually came up with one.

' I've got it! I'll kidnap her and cremate her alive inside a crematory retort! Nobody will ever suspect a thing!', Ramona thought as an evil looking smile spread across her face.

Two weeks later after Leo had another freak out episode the others dragged her to a doctor to find out what was wrong with her.

" Hi Dr. Fordyce, I'm Dr. Mark Shawn Yeager. I specialize in treating people with unusual problems.", Dr. Yeager said as he sat back in his seat.

" Oh god, why the hell am I here?!", Leo exclaimed.

" You've been brought in to me today by your friends because they're concerned about your behavior and the way you've been acting over the course of several weeks. From what I've heard was that you've been experiencing some night terrors and random episodes of screaming?", Dr. Yeager asked.

" I guess you could say that.", Leo answered in a nervous tone. When she looked around the room and saw the worried facial expressions of her friends and her boyfriend she asked, " Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

" Because Leo we're really concerned about you.", Penny said.

" Yeah, this isn't like you!", the others exclaimed.

" Alright that's enough! In fact, could the rest of you please step out into the hallway for a moment? I would like to talk to your friend privately for a moment and I may need to run a few tests.", Dr. Yeager said.

" Of course Dr. Yeager. Come on you guys let's go.", Leonard said as he stood up and walked out. His friends followed suit. 20 minutes later Dr. Yeager came out rubbing his throat.

" Ok, that didn't go as planned.", Dr. Yeager choked out as he shut the door behind him.

" What the hell happened to you?", Howard asked.

" Well, as I tried to go through with the tests your friend had another screaming episode and kicked me in the throat.", Dr. Yeager said.

" Damn!", Penny exclaimed.

" Well are you ok?", Amy asked.

" Yeah I'm fine, although my throat may be a bit sore when I go home to my wife and kids tonight.", Dr. Yeager said.

" Oh that's got to suck!", Leonard exclaimed.

" I'll tell you what sucks right now listening to this constant, unnessesary catterwauling of yours Leonard.", Sheldon pointed out.

" Sheldon what the hell are you talking about?! I hardly said anything!", Leonard shot back at his best friend.

" You continue to underestimate me my good man.", Sheldon stated.

" Ok cut it out, enough talk about that. I think what's going on with Leo is very clear to me.", Dr. Yeager said.

" What would that be?", Stuart asked.

" I think Dr. Fordyce is experiencing some hallucinations which leads me to conclude that she must be suffering from some sort of Post Traumatic Stress.", Dr. Yeager said.

" Oh I don't like the sound of this at all! This is just absolutely preposterous!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" I know it's a lot to take in right now Dr. Cooper but I think I can get to the bottom of it once I know what caused it. Has she been in any traumatic situations recently?", Dr. Yeager asked.

" Yes, she was attacked several weeks ago at a night club by a woman that only thought of as a colleague but was obviously very obsessed with me and wanted to persue a relationship with me.", Sheldon said.

" Ok well I think that's probably what triggered it then but I'll need to get more information from her to really make a clear, confirmed diagnosis. Let's all go back into my office and talk about it.", Dr. Yeager said. Sheldon nodded his head and followed him. The others followed closely behind Sheldon. Once they were all sitting back down Dr. Yeager went onto his computer and researched Dr. Devon Stormbender's name. Instantly a photo and a background story popped up so Dr. Yeager printed out the photo.

" Now Dr. Fordyce, is this Dr. Devon Stormbender?", Dr. Yeager asked as he showed her the picture he printed out. Leo immediatedly shuttered into the chair and frightenly choked out, " Yeah, that's him!"

" Ok and what is his relation to you?", Dr. Yeager asked.

" He's my worst enemy!", Leo frightenly said.

" WHAT?!", the others exclaimed.

" You have an enemy?!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Yes! He's a sociopathic mad scientist!", Leo frightenly said.

" Well how did this psychopath come into your life in the first place?!", Sheldon asked as he stared at his girlfriend with a look of worry and concern on his face.

" He came into my life unintentionally. I was about 8 years old and I caught him dumping some strange chemicals into a storm drain. I approached him and told him that he wasn't allowed to do that but he said that he was going to do whatever the hell he wanted and that he didn't care. I threatened to go to the police and that's when he lashed out at me. He chased me down the street and kidnapped me afterwards calling me a nosy, disrespectful little brat. I managed to escape from him somehow and I told my family. He tortured me throughout my entire childhood and early adolescents, but, one day when I was 16 I found out on the news that due to a lab accident he disappeared but I'm not entirely convinced that he's dead. I think he's still out there looking for me.", Leo frightenly said. Her friends completely gasped at her terrifying story. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

" Oh dear Lord! Leo!", Sheldon exclaimed as he tried to reach out to touch her but Dr. Yeager said, " No, don't touch her right now! It could make things worse!"

" Don't touch her?! Are you out of your d*mn mind?! She's my girlfriend!", Sheldon exclaimed in somewhat of an angry voice.

" I understand she's your girlfriend Dr. Cooper but touching her while she's in this state could cause her to become catatonic. Just leave her be for a moment but try to talk to her. Let her know that she's ok and that you are with her as well as your other friends.", Dr. Yeager said.

" Leo it's ok, you're ok. We're all here with you, you're safe.", Sheldon said. Leo sat there for a moment breathing heavily but then she passed out on the floor.

" LEO!", the others exclaimed in a panic as they got down on the floor and surrounded her.

" Oh god!", Sheldon screamed.

" What the hell is wrong with her?!", Leonard screamed.

" We don't know Leonard!", Howard screamed.

" Relax, she just passed out. She'll come around again, just give her some air.", Dr. Yeager said.

" Are you sure Dr. Yeager?!", Penny screamed.

" Yes I'm positive that's all that happened.", Dr. Yeager said. Amy pressed two fingers against her friend Leo's neck. She confirmed that Dr. Yeager was telling the truth because she could feel a strong, steady pulse underneath her fingers. She let out a sigh of relief and nodded her head to the others. Dr. Yeager continued asking questions when Leo eventually came to until he told them that was all.

Later that night unknown to anybody, Ramona escaped from jail and went to the apartment complex. She didn't know which apartment was Leo's so she made a wild guess and surprisingly she chose correctly. Ramona used a screwdriver to pick the lock on the door and entered apartment 2A very quietly. She entered Leo's bedroom to find Leo sleeping in her bed. An evil looking smile spread across her face.

' Perfect! That bi**h is completely asleep! This just made my plan a whole lot easier!', Ramona thought as she carefully dragged Leo out of her bed and out of the apartment.

Bang!

Leo's eyes suddenly snapped open at the loud sound she heard and she immediately became frightened when she realized when she was no longer in her bed or in her apartment for that matter. She instead found herself in a bright lighted warehouse that she recognized to be a crematory warehouse.

' Oh god!', Leo frightenly thought as she hugged her knees into her chest.

" What's up bi**h?!", Ramona suddenly shouted in Leo's face making Leo scream and jump up from the floor and back on one foot.

" What is this Ramona?! Why are you even here?! You're supposed to be in jail for assaulting me!", Leo screamed.

" Yeah I was but I escaped! You think I was just going to sit there and give up that easy?! I don't think so!", Ramona screamed.

" Let me out of here!", Leo screamed.

" No! I told you that you're the threat in my way so I'm going to get rid of you!", Ramona screamed.

" Oh and just how do you think you're going to do that?!", Leo screamed.

" I think you can point out the obvious just by looking around this warehouse!", Ramona screamed.

" Oh god!", Leo screamed as she tried to get away.

" Oh no you don't, come here!", Ramona screamed as she lashed out at Leo and the two women engaged in a violent struggle with each other. At some point during this Leo's cell phone flew out of her grip and slid across the floor landing in the gravel pit outside the warehouse.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep!

" Great Ceasar's ghost what is that?!", Sheldon shrieked as he was woken up out of a dead sleep by an obnoxious beeping noise. He saw it was coming from his cell phone sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. When he looked at the screen his heart skipped a beat.

Distress signal: Leo

Knock knock knock " Leonard!"

Knock knock knock " Leonard!"

Knock knock knock " Leonard!"

" Sheldon shut up, I know! My phone's doing the same thing!", Leonard hissed at his obnoxious roommate/best friend from inside his room.

" Leonard this is not the time to scream at me! Something's going on with my girlfriend and we need to go now!", Sheldon screamed.

" Alright, quit bi**hing at me you crazy bastard!", Leonard screamed. The two physicists quickly threw on some clothes and ran out into the hallway where they met up with Penny.

" Penny what are you doing?!", Leonard exclaimed as Sheldon locked up the apartment.

" What the hell do you think Leonard?! I'm coming with you! My phone's going off too!", Penny exclaimed.

" Penny it's in the middle of the night?! Don't you have to work tomorrow?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yes but that's not important right now Dr. Whack-a-doodle! Move it you a**holes!", Penny hissed as she shoved past them. They first went to Raj's apartment and knocked on his door.

" Raj! Open up now!", Leonard shouted as he pounded on his Indian friend's door. Raj answered the door moments later.

" Is your phone going off?!", Leonard asked in a panic.

" Yeah dude it woke me up out of a dead sleep! I've already been waiting for you guys to show up! What do you think's going on with Leo?!", Raj exclaimed as he locked up his apartment and left with his friends.

" We don't know but whatever it is it can't be good!", Leonard exclaimed.

Apartment 314

" Amy get the hell out here now! Leo's in trouble!", Penny screamed as she banged on the door.

" I know Penny I can hear my phone screaming like a banshee!", Amy screamed as she emerged from her apartment and locked up her door.

" Focus woman! This is a crisis situation!", Sheldon screamed.

" Sheldon stop screaming at me and let's just go!", Amy hissed at him.

Stuart's comic book store

Bang bang bang!

' What the chiz?!', Stuart thought as he woke up to hear loud banging noises coming from his store door followed by vigorous rattling.

' Oh sweet Chewbacca someone's trying to rob me!', Stuart thought in a panic as he grabbed an object to defend himself with. Stuart was apparently the only one that didn't get the distress signal because his phone was dead and he forgot to charge it. He crept around his dark comic book store holding the blunt object up like a bat ready to hit whoever decided to try to break in. But his macho facade suddenly faded when he saw that it was his friends at the door.

" What the hell are you guys doing here?! It's after 2:30 in the morning! You guys made me think someone was trying to rob my store!", Stuart shrieked as he opened the door.

" Sorry to bother you in the middle of the night Stuart but this is important, like really important!", Penny exclaimed.

" You guys what is it?!", Stuart asked.

" Leo's in trouble! Did you get the distress signal that she sent out?!", Leonard screamed.

" Distress signal?! What the hell are you talking about?!", Stuart exclaimed as he stared at Leonard.

" You didn't get the signal?!", Sheldon screamed.

" My phone's dead Sheldon!", Stuart hissed.

" Okay you know what enough of this controversy! We need to go like now!", Amy screamed.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh!", Stuart screamed as Amy yanked on his arm dragging him to the car. Stuart was still wearing his pajamas too.

Howard and Bernadette's house

" What the hell took you guys so long?! Get in here!", Bernadette screamed as she ushered her friends in through the door.

" We were picking up Stuart! Apparently he forgot to charge his phone so he didn't get the signal!", Raj exclaimed.

" You're a putz Stuart!", Bernadette shrieked as she thumped him on the head.

" Ow! That hurts!", Stuart shrieked as he rubbed his head.

" Focus asshole! You deserve that anyway!", Penny hissed.

" Wolowitz what are you doing?!", Leonard shrieked as he saw Howard sitting at his laptop.

" I'm tracing Leo's phone signal to see where it's coming from! What do you think I'm doing Leonard?!", Howard hissed at his friend.

" Oh good! Where is she?!", Sheldon screamed as he hovered over Howard's shoulder. The others gathered as well.

" Hold on one second! I got it but…", Howard started to say but then froze.

" What is it?", Leonard asked.

" Yeah Howie are you ok? What is it?", Bernadette asked her husband.

" Oh holy space nuts! Guys come on let's go!", Howard exclaimed as he jumped up from his laptop and ran toward the door.

" Everything ok Howard?!", Leonard shrieked as the rest of the gang followed him.

" I'll explain it when we get there let's just go!", Howard hissed.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon shrieked.

" I have a very bad feeling about this!", Leonard shrieked as he inhaled some medicine from his inhaler.

Crematory warehouse

As the fight heated up between Leo and Ramona, police car sirens were heard in the distance outside the warehouse.

" Come here bitch! This is what you get for taking something that's mine!", Ramona screamed as she struck Leo with a blunt object.

" I barely even know you! Why are you attacking me?! What did I ever do to you?!", Leo screamed as she struck back with another blunt object.

" I just told you! You started a relationship with Dr. Cooper! That makes me furious!", Ramona screamed.

" Ok I'm not sure what planet you're from but I'm pretty damn sure it was Planet Crazytron! And news flash, I didn't plan to be in a relationship with him, it just turned out that way and you can't control other people's feelings about who they fall in love with! It's just scientifically impossible!", Leo screamed.

The police pulled up and surrounded the warehouse just as the rest of the gang was showing up.

" I don't care! He's mine!", Ramona screamed.

" No he's not! He's my boyfriend so you need to except it whether you like it or not!", Leo screamed.

" That's it I'm going to end you!", Ramona screamed as she lashed out again.

Outside

" Oh sh*t! That's Ramona! She's attacking Leo!", Penny screamed. The others listened until they heard their friend's loud blood-curdling scream come from inside the warehouse.

" LEO!", the gang screamed.

" Stand back!", an officer commanded as he kicked the door in with his foot before entering the warehouse with other officers.

" We will not stay back! That's my girlfriend in there!", Sheldon screamed as he tried to follow them but Leonard held him back.

" Sheldon!", Leonard screamed.

Inside

" Hey come back here!", an officer shouted as him and several other officers chased Ramona out the back door.

" Oh god, where is she?! Do you guys see her anywhere?!", Bernadette screamed as she along with the others ran inside.

" No! Leo where are you?!", Raj screamed.

" I'm in here you idiots, get me out of here now! My skin is burning!", Leo screamed from inside the retort as she tried to desperately bang her fists on the door.

" Oh my god! Guys she's in the retort!", Penny screamed.

" Where's the shut off at?!", Stuart screamed. The gang frantically searched for the shut off button until Amy screamed, " I found it!" before pounding it with her fist. Once the machine was down Leonard and Howard grabbed a couple crowbars that they found lying around to pry open the door.

" Are you(cough cough)idiots even(cough cough)listening to me?! Get me(cough cough)out of(cough cough cough)here!", Leo screamed as she was gagging and coughing while still trying to muster enough strength to continue banging on the door.

" Hang on Leo we're getting you out! Just don't panic!", Leonard screamed as he jammed one end of the crowbar underneath the door. Howard did the same.

" Alright ready?! One, two, three!", Howard called out as the two men pushed the other ends of the crowbars down to lift the door up. The second the door was pried open Leo tumbled out into Sheldon's arms. The gang gasped when they saw her. She had third degree burns all over her body and her hair was mildly singed.

" Oh dear god! Dr. Fordyce what has Ramona done to you?!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at his girlfriend's burned body.

" What do you(cough cough cough)think happened Dr. Cooper?! She tried to(cough cough cough)burn me(cough cough cough)alive in this deathtrap!", Leo screamed as she coughed and gasped for air. Three officers came back in as several others walked Ramona out the front in handcuffs.

" We need a rescue unit, code 3.", the officer said into his radio.

" Copy that, 10:4.", was the response that came back.

2 days later Leo came home from the hospital to continue healing from her wounds.

" Ow ow ow! That hurts!", Leo exclaimed as she winced in pain.

" We're almost there Leo, just one more flight of stairs.", Penny said.

" God this sucks! This sucks really bad! Ramona really took it too far! I mean it occured to me that she was obsessive but I didn't realize she was THIS obsessive!", Leo exclaimed.

" Well I was aware of it but I didn't think she would go this far! This infuriates me so much!", Sheldon hissed under his breath.

" That bi**h really crossed the line by doing that! I hate her!", Penny hissed.

" This just surprises me to no end!", Leonard hissed.

" Ok can we please just stop talking about Ramona now?! I really just want to get home and get into bed!", Leo hissed as she struggled to stay on her feet.

" Oh right!", Sheldon exclaimed as they climbed the last flight of stairs.

Apartment 2A

" Son of a firecracker, this really hurts!", Leo hissed as she was lying on her bed.

" Well here, sit up for a moment and take this pain medication they gave us when we left the hospital. I'll go get some Aloe Vera.", Sheldon said as he handed her the bottle of pills before walking to the bathroom to search for the Aloe Vera gel.

" Thank you Sheldon.", Leo said.

" Oh you poor thing!", Penny exclaimed.

" Are you going to be okay?", Leonard asked.

" Yeah I'll be fine Leonard. I can't believe I almost died 2 days ago at the hands of some crazy obsessive grad student.", Leo said. By the time Sheldon walked back into the bedroom with it Morgan, Carmen, Shelina, Melissa, Megynn, and Kemdan stopped by to visit.

" Ay caramba!", Kemdan exclaimed when he saw Leo.

" What the hell?!", Carmen, Shelina, Melissa, and Megynn exclaimed as they stood there staring at their friend with their mouths open.

" Dude! What the frack happened to you?!", Morgan exclaimed.

" I became an attempted murder victim, that's what happened Morgan!", Leo exclaimed.

" What are you talking about?! Who the hell did this to you?!", Morgan exclaimed.

" Who do you think Morgan? The same crazy woman that attacked her at the night club.", Sheldon said.

" Dr. Nowitzki?!", the 6 of them exclaimed.

" Yes! She tried to murder me 2 days ago in the middle of the night!", Leo exclaimed as Sheldon was rubbing Aloe on her.

" What are those injuries from?!", Melissa exclaimed.

" They're surprisingly from, you're not going to believe this, a crematory retort!", Leo exclaimed.

" WHAT?!", the 6 of them exclaimed.

" Oh hell yes, I'm not even joking! That skanky crazy bitch tried to burn me alive!", Leo exclaimed.

" I'M GONNA KILL HER! HOW DARE SHE DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND!", Morgan shouted as she raced out the door.

" Morgan where are you going?!", Leo screamed at her best friend.

" Yeah Brisby?!", the others exclaimed.

" WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK?! I'M GOING TO WRING THAT WOMAN'S NECK FOR TRYING TO CREMATE YOU!", Morgan shouted.

" Morgan Cathy Brisby you're just going to end up getting yourself arrested! As much as I hate her for what she did to me none of us are going to kill her! The only ones that will decide whether Ramona lives or dies for what she did will be the Justice System! So get back here!", Leo shouted.

" Fine, but I'm only doing this because you're my best friend!", Morgan hissed as she came back into the room.

" There, is that better?", Sheldon asked Leo.

" Yeah, thank you.", Leo said as she relaxed into the covers.

" Do you need anything else Leo?", Sheldon asked.

" No I'm good.", Leo said.

" Alright well I guess we'll leave you alone now. I'm going to go call your parents.", Sheldon said as him and the others walked out.

4 hours later...

" Where is she Sheldon?!", Mr. Fordyce asked in a panic as he along with his wife and 5 other adult children as well as his son-in law showed up after talking to Sheldon on the phone.

" She's in her room in her bed. She was sleeping but she might be awake now.", Sheldon said as he walked towards Leo's bedroom. The Fordyces and Donny followed him. When they walked in they saw Leo sitting up with her back against a pillow watching tv.

" Hi.", Leo said.

" Oh my god!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed when she saw her daughter. The two other Fordyce girls screamed and cried when they looked at their sister while anger and rage began to build up inside of the 3 boys as well as their father. Donny was just as upset about it too.

" Leo are you okay?! Sheldon explained what happened and we just wanted to know if what he said actually happened!", Mr. Fordyce exclaimed.

" Yes dad I'm fine and yes this actually did happen to me.", Leo said.

" Was this really a grad student that did this to you sweetheart?!", Mrs. Fordyce asked.

" Yes mom. It was a physics grad student.", Leo said.

" Why the hell would she do that to you sis?!", Kennedy shrieked.

" Because Kennedy apparently she's very obsessed and in love with my boyfriend! She was obviously very jealous that Sheldon and I are together and so she figured that if I was out of the way that meant she could have Sheldon to herself!", Leo hissed.

" That skanky a** bi**h! How dare she do that to you!", Amanda exclaimed in anger.

" I'm sorry sis but that's just a really ridiculous absurd excuse for her to have to try to murder you! This insanity?! All over your boyfriend?!", Stephen exclaimed in anger.

" Yes Stephen! She went bazerk all because she wanted Sheldon! I didn't do anything to her and yet that suddenly gives her the right to come in between our relationship and forcefully take him from me by trying to murder me?! I don't think so!", Leo hissed.

" Yeah, that's not gonna fly with anybody! She's a dirty piece of sh*t!", Garrett hissed.

" Yeah, she can suck eggs and go to hell! She's a dead woman walking!", Junior added hissing in anger.

" Yeah she is Junior.", Leo said. As she carefully scooted herself out of her bed Sheldon interjected, " Hey nah uh what are you...?!"

" YEAH YOU HEAR THAT DR. RAMONA NOWITZKI?! YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN WALKING FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! SCREW YOU, YOU SKANKY A** WHORE!", Leo shouted out the window for the entire city of Pasadena to hear.

" DR. LEO ALEJANDRA FORDYCE GET BACK INTO YOUR BED RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU INJURE YOURSELF EVEN FURTHER! YOU ALMOST GOT CREMATED ALIVE AND I DO NOT WISH TO SEE MY GIRLFRIEND INFLICT MORE WOUNDS ON HERSELF!", Sheldon scolded Leo as he carefully dragged her back to her bed.

" Sheldon I've been in my bed for 4 hours taking a nap! I want to at least try to do something!", Leo protested as she was placed back into her bed.

" Leo you're not getting out of your bed until you've fully recovered from this! Your wounds will never heal properly if you keep moving around!", Sheldon stated as he carefully pulled the covers back over her.

" What are you talking about Sheldon?! I'm fine!", Leo shot back before she hissed, " Ow!" in pain.

" Exactly my point Dr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said as he grabbed the Aloe gel again and began rubbing it all over Leo's skin.

" Oh shut up Dr. Cooper!", Leo shot back with a smart-aleck smirk on her face.

" Leo! You're being rude!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed as she stared at her daughter.

" That's the same thing my mother said to me once, only she said " Sheldon! You're being rude!", Sheldon said.

" You are really something else Sheldon!", Mrs. Fordyce said with a laugh.

" Mom! What are you doing?!", Leo exclaimed as she stared at her mother.

" Honey I'm not doing anything! I'm just engaging in a nice conversation with your boyfriend!", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Well no offense but could you please do it without acting weird?", Leo asked.

" Leo Alejandra Fordyce I am your mother. Please don't talk to me like that.", Mrs. Fordyce said as she narrowed her eyes.

" That's Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce to you mom! Have you forgotten that I'm a theoretical physicist?!", Leo shot back.

" No I haven't Leo. You've reminded us about that at least a thousand times already if not more.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Alright alright let's not get snippy at each other. We don't want Sheldon thinking that we're a crazy family.", Mr. Fordyce said getting in between his wife and youngest daughter.

" Dad he already thinks that! He's already seen how we act with each other and yet he's still here! He's still in love with me so does it really matter now at this point and time?!", Leo said as she laughed.

" I suppose not but you know what I mean Leo.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Yes I get it dad!", Leo laughed. Then she interjected, " Ow!"

" Ok that's enough now. Calm down.", Sheldon said.

" I love you Sheldon! Come here!", Leo laughed as she pulled him toward her and kissed him.

" I love you too Leo.", Sheldon said as he kissed her back.

" Hey get a fracking room you two!", Kennedy interjected.

" We're in my room Kennedy! Shut up!", Leo shot back at her sister.

" Leo, Kennedy, that's enough. Don't say things like that to each other, you two are sisters.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Yeah we know that dad.", Kennedy said.

" Ok I'm tired again. Can you please go?", Leo said.

" Sure sweetheart. Come on let's go.", Mrs. Fordyce said as she ushered the rest of the family out.

" Feel better Leo.", Donny said as he left the room as well.

" Thanks Donny.", Leo said to her brother-in law. Shortly after Leo's family left Penny, Amy, and Bernadette suddenly showed up just as Leo was trying to drift back to sleep with her head against Sheldon's shoulder. Sheldon was sitting next to her on the bed gently brushing his fingers through her golden blonde hair.

" Leo!", Amy interjected startling Leo as she came barging into the bedroom with Penny and Bernadette following her.

" Ahhhhh! Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler what the hell?! Don't you know how to knock first before entering?!", Leo shot back at her friend as she lifted her head up from her boyfriend's shoulder.

" Yes, what is wrong with you Amy?!", Sheldon interjected as he stared down his ex-girlfriend. He got a little annoyed by her antics.

" Ok I wasn't going say anything because I didn't want to scare you, but, we think we may have spotted your enemy Leo!", Amy said in a fearful shaking voice.

" WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! You saw Dr. Devon Stormbender?!", Leo shrieked as her eyes bugged out.

" Yeah legitimately we think we might of seen him. Amy captured an image of him on her phone as we were walking out of a grocery store.", Penny said.

" That was after I saw him first and pointed him out to you guys.", Bernadette said.

" Really?! Let me see the image!", Leo exclaimed. Amy took out her phone and blew up the image on the screen.

" Oh my hell! Yeah this is not a think you saw him, this is him! That is the creepiest image I've ever seen! He looks like a freaking cyborg!", Leo shrieked as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

" Wait a minute, this is what he looks like now?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Apparently so Sheldon! I just told you guys at Dr. Yeager's office that Dr. Stormbender was in a lab accident before he disappeared several years ago! But now it looks like he's returned based on this image evidence that Amy captured! I mean look at this, he's got a prosthetic left arm, a prosthetic right leg, a left red mechanical laser eye and a permenant scar across his face!", Leo exclaimed in a fearful tone.

" Oh my god that is so creepy!", Penny exclaimed.

" No it is not creepy Penny it's horrendous! This complete psychopath is out to get my girlfriend!", Sheldon interjected.

" Would you calm the hell down you a**hat?!", Penny hissed.

" No I will not calm down! This is a crisis situation!", Sheldon shrieked.

" You said that same part of that sentence when Leo went through that hell with Ramona 2 nights ago Sheldon!", Amy interjected.

" Well what do you want me to say Amy?!", Sheldon interjected.

" Um hello can we discuss the bigger issue here?! My psycho cyborg of an enemy is out there most likely seeking revenge against me! He came back from the depths of whatever hellhole he crawled out of that he's been hiding in all these years!", Leo shrieked. Then she hissed, " You know what, I swear on my fiance Brady's grave that if I ever once cross paths with him again I will go to the ends of the Earth to destroy that man from the face of existance, one way or another!"

Unidentified location underground

" That's what you think you disrespectful little brat!", Dr. Devon Stormbender maliciously said before letting out an evil laugh that echoed off the walls as he listened to Leo's voice through his wire tap.

Dun dun dun! Oh no, it seems as if Leo's old enemy has resurfaced and is seeking revenge from their previous encounters with each other when Leo was young! What do you think will happen next?! Will Leo be broken beyond repair or will she heal from her wounds and face her enemy?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued…

P. S. - The cyborg mention was kind of a reference to the Adult Swim tv show, Robot Chicken even though that entire show gives me heebe jeebies( not sure if I spelled that right but you get the jist). Sorry for all the fans of that show if this comment offends you. Have a great day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Months later after Leo's recovery the gang appeared at the Pasadena Courthouse for Ramona's trial.

" All rise for the Honorable Judge Kimberly A. Watson.", the prosecutor said. Everyone in the courtroom rose to their feet as the judge entered the room.

" Thank you. You may be seated.", Judge Watson said as she sat down in her chair. Everyone seated themselves.

" Dr. Ramona Nowitzki, you are hereby accused of assault and battery and 1 count of attempted first-degree murder. Does the prosecution have anyone to call to the stand?", Judge Watson asked.

" Yes. The victim, Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce.", the prosecutor said.

' What?! How is Dr. Fordyce still alive?! I thought I incinerated her to ashes! This is an outrage!', Ramona thought as she her fists trembled with anger under the table. Leo rose from her seat and walked up to the front of the courtroom. The bailiff approached her with a book and said, " Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

" I swear.", Leo said as she raised her hand before getting up on the stand. Leo's attorney stood up from her seat and walked up to Leo.

" Dr. Nowitzki assaulted you is that right?", Leo's attorney asked.

" Yes that's correct.", Leo said as she nodded her head.

" When exactly was that?", Leo's attorney asked.

" It was several months ago at a nightclub my friends and I went to. I was dancing on the dancefloor when Ramona suddenly dropped down on me from the skylight and started beating my face into the floor.", Leo said.

" Was there anyone there to help you that night?", Leo's attorney asked.

" Yes, my old childhood neighbor Officer Danny Leroy Metcalf. He screamed at her and took her down to the floor.", Leo said.

" He was the arresting officer right?", Leo's attorney asked.

" Yes.", Leo said as she nodded her head.

" And she also tried to murder you several weeks later?", Leo's attorney asked.

" Yes, she escaped from jail, broke into my apartment in the middle of the night and dragged me from my bed to a crematory warehouse while I was asleep.", Leo said.

" Objection! That can't be proved without a reasonable doubt!", Ramona's attorney interjected as he stood up from his seat.

" I'm telling the truth dumba**! Sit down and shut up!", Leo shouted at him as she stood up too.

" Order in the court! I will not allow these kind of outbursts in my courtroom! Now Mr. Haggerty and Dr. Fordyce please sit back down!", Judge Watson shouted as she slammed her gavel on the table forcing the two bickering adults to sit back down. The questions as well as the objections and harrassment continued through out the trial to the point where Sheldon began interjecting a few comments as well.

" Hey buddy, I would very much appreciate it if you would quit harrassing my girlfriend! She's already dealt with Verizon Wireless harrassing her so she doesn't need anyone else doing it and neither do we!", Sheldon shouted.

" Hey you shut your mouth jackweed! This ain't any of your business ok!", Ramona's attorney shouted.

" Excuse me?!", Leo shouted as she gasped at what he said to her boyfriend.

" That's Dr. Sheldon Cooper to you! I'm a world-renowned physicist with an IQ of 187! My intellect and knowledge will move the science community someday to which in turn I will receive a Nobel Prize, an achievement that you obviously don't have any acknowledgement of considering the fact that you are a rude, self-centered rat ba***rd!", Sheldon shouted. His friends gasped at what he said.

" Holy crap!", Raj exclaimed.

" What the frack?!", Howard exclaimed.

" Sheldon did you just seriously say that?!", Penny exclaimed as she stared at her friend.

" Penny you're sitting right next to me! What the hell do you think?!", Sheldon interjected.

" How dare you insult my boyfriend like that you cockamaimme son of a bi**h! You know what someone should really run you out of this courtroom right now because you are really starting to piss me off!", Leo shouted as she got up in the dude's face.

" Please get out of my face Dr. Fordyce!", Ramona's attorney shouted.

" No! I will not get out of your face! You insulted my boyfriend!", Leo shouted.

" Stop calling him that! I told you he's mine!", Ramona shouted as she shot up from her seat. Her handcuffed wrists slammed against the table.

" Shut your trap Ramona!", Leo shouted at her.

" Order in the court! I said order in the court! That's enough! Cease the bickering and sit down!", Judge Watson shouted as she once again slammed her gavel down on the table. Ramona and her attorney as well as Sheldon sat back down but Leo firmly stood her ground.

" You should really fire this guy because he is a complete douchebag!", Leo shouted as she angrily threw her finger at Ramona's attorney.

" Dr. Fordyce I am not going to say this again, sit back down or I'll have you arrested and thrown in jail for disorderly conduct! Do you understand what I'm saying to you?!", Judge Watson shouted.

" Yes your Honor.", Leo solumnly said as she sat back down.

2 hours later…

" Has the jury reached a verdict?", Judge Watson asked.

" We have your Honor. We find the defendant guilty of assault and battery and 1 count of attempted first-degree murder.", a juror said.

" Dr. Ramona Nowitzki you are hereby sentenced to life in prison without parole. Court adjourned.", Judge Watson said as she slammed her gavel down.

" Yes!", Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Amy, Bernadette, Stuart and Leo exclaimed.

" In your face you stupid bi**h!", Leo exclaimed as she busted out in a celebratory dance around the courtroom.

" Godd*mn it I hate you Dr. Fordyce!", Ramona shouted at Leo as she was being lead away.

Apartment 4A

" Victory!", Leo exclaimed as she held up her champaigne glass. The others cheered and did the same including Sheldon who rarely ever drinks alcohol. Morgan turned on the music and the song that came on was A Little Less Conversation by Elvis Presley(JXL Radio Edit Remix).

" Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about Brisby!", Leo exclaimed as she laughed.

" Oh just shut the hell up and start dancing with me Fordyce!", Morgan exclaimed as she laughed.

" Oh you so got it bestie!", Leo laughed as the two best friends busted out dancing. Shelina, Kemdan, Megynn, Carmen, and Melissa just stared at each other before they busted out dancing too.

" THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!", Leo exclaimed.

" YEAH! GOOD RIDDENCE DR. NOWITZKI!", the others exclaimed.

" What the hell is going on here sis?!", Amanda exclaimed as her and the rest of the Fordyce family walked in.

" What do you think is going on here, Amanda?! It's a victory celebration!", Leo exclaimed as she shook her hips over to her sister.

" What are you talking about Leo?!", Kennedy exclaimed.

" You know that Dr. Nowitzki chick?! The one that tried to murder me?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Yeah what about her?!", Kennedy and Amanda exclaimed.

" She got put away for life without parole today!", Leo exclaimed.

" No way she did?!", Kennedy and Amanda exclaimed as they stared at their sister.

" Oh hell yeah she did which is why we're celebrating!", Leo exclaimed.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!", the three Fordyce girls screamed with excitement as they threw their arms around each other.

" Good Lord! Could you three women scream any louder?!", Sheldon shrieked as he shuttered from the ear-piercing screams of his girlfriend and her two sisters.

" Oh lighten up Sheldon! We just got rid of Dr. Nowitzki today!", Leo exclaimed as she laughed.

" All we did was get the bitch thrown in prison for the rest of her life! I don't consider that as 'getting rid of her'!", Sheldon stated as he stared at his girlfriend.

" Yeah well to me I do! Come here lover boy!", Leo exclaimed as she threw herself into Sheldon's arms and kissed him.

" Oooh, Dr. Whack-a-doodle's gonna get some!", Penny exclaimed.

" Penny shut up! Ahhhhhhh!", Sheldon interjected before letting out a scream as Leo suddenly jerked him toward her and started moving in time with the music.

" Leo what are you doing?! What kind of obnoxious social convention is this?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at his girlfriend who was trying to dance with him.

" This is called me dancing with my boyfriend!", Leo laughed.

" I don't dance Dr. Fordyce!", Sheldon interjected.

" Sure you do Dr. Cooper, you just don't want to! Look you're doing it right now!", Leo laughed.

" That's because you're forcing me to! You have one hand on my shoulder and one hand on my waist!", Sheldon shot back.

" Oh come on Sheldon loosen up a little! I think I know how.", Leo said with smirk on her face as she started kissing him again slowly running her hands up and down his back. Normally this would have made Sheldon uncomfortable with someone else trying to do it but surprisingly this time with Leo it didn't. It actually started to turn him on. He surprisingly loved the fact that his girlfriend was touching him.

" D*mn you woman!", Sheldon exclaimed as he suddenly thrusted his body into hers kissing her back fiercely as the two of them really started getting into the music.

" YAY SHELDON!", Penny, Amy, and Bernadette screamed with excitement before they busted out dancing. Leonard, Howard, Raj, and Stuart just busted out laughing completely stunned by what they were seeing. Mr. and Mrs. Fordyce started laughing as well. They loved seeing their youngest daughter Leo so happy with a very strange but a very caring intelligent man. Despite how strange and weird Sheldon was, he was the kind of guy that they actually pictured for her. Since meeting him they already considered him to be part of the family. The 5 other adult Fordyce children were starting to feel the same way too. It was clear to them that Sheldon really did care about their little sister and loved her very much. The dancing continued until a power surge ceased everything including the music. Leo tripped over someone's foot making the individual shriek in pain but Sheldon caught her before she hit the floor.

" Ok ow that hurt! Who's foot did I just trip over and what just happened?!", Leo hissed.

" Howard's foot and a power surge.", Leonard said.

" Oh sorry Howard.", Leo said.

" That's ok Leo.", Howard said.

" Stupid DTE Energy! Quit messing with the power conduit you idiots!", Leo hissed under her breath as she threw her head back.

" Leo that's very rude, don't say that.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Mom!", Leo interjected.

" It's my turn to pick a song now!", Kemdan said as he scrolled through the playlist on Morgan's phone.

" Ah aquí vamos, Bailamos!", Kemdan exclaimed as he pressed play. The song was Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias. Kemdan started busting out some Salsa dance moves as well as the Flamingo dance. He was doing this while staring at Leo raising his eyebrows every few seconds. He was still trying to flirt with her even though he knew that she was in a relationship with Sheldon.

" Oh good grief!", Megynn huffed.

" Oh fracking fudge piles!", Melissa hissed as she threw her head in her hands.

" Kemdan Ryan Castle, what are you doing you big dork?!", Morgan hissed at her friend.

" Estoy bailando Morgan ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?!", Kemdan shot back.

" Well watch where you're going with it paca la! Is this another stupid attempt to flirt with Leo?!", Morgan hissed.

" Yeah seriously Kem, is it?! Because if it is this is a whole new low for you!", Leo interjected.

" What? What's wrong with me trying to show off how I feel about you?", Kemdan asked as he continued to dance around Leo.

" What's wrong with that?! Dude I'm in a relationship with Sheldon! You don't make moves on another friend's girl!", Leo shot back at her Latino friend.

" Tonterías Leo!", Kemdan exclaimed as he suddenly spun her toward him, dipped her and kissed her on the lips right in front of the others including Sheldon. They gasped at this while Sheldon's fist trembled in anger.

" YOU ASSHOLE!", Leo angrily shouted as she shoved Kemdan away and slapped him across the face.

" AY!", Kemdan shrieked in pain as he rubbed his cheek in the area where his friend hit him.

" Oh Kemdan you are really in some deep sh*t now!", Morgan shouted.

" He is when I get my hands on him! Come here you low down punk you're going to get it for kissing my girlfriend!", Sheldon angrily shouted as he suddenly chased Kemdan out of the apartment and down the stairs.

" Ahhhhhhhhh! Somebody help me! Hay un hombre loco persiguiéndome!", Kemdan shrieked as he continued to run away from an angry Sheldon Cooper.

" I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested! Come back here Kemdan!", Sheldon shouted as he continued to chase him.

" And there's the bang.", Howard said.

" Yep Sheldon's definitely lost it.", Leonard said.

" Should we go get him before he really does something to Kemdan?", Raj asked.

" Nah let's just let him go nuts for a few minutes, he'll calm down eventually.", Leonard said.

" Well for your sake I hope you're right Leonard, otherwise, Dr. Whack-a-doodle's going to end up in jail and we're going to end up with a dead foreign friend!", Penny hissed.

" You know what, I'll go get them.", Kennedy said as she was about to walk out the door but was stopped by her father.

" Kennedy you will not get in between Sheldon and Kemdan, ok! This doesn't involve you it involves your sister Leo! Just let Sheldon and Kemdan work their issues out themselves!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" Oh this is rich! Two guys fighting over Leo!", Junior laughed as he immaturely slapped his hand across his thigh.

" They're not really fighting over me Junior! Kemdan's just being a pigheaded dork, like you!", Leo shot back at her brother.

" Oh please! Like I would ever act like that dorky muchacho Leo!", Junior stated with a laugh.

" You do it all the time Junior! Constantly!", Leo shot back.

" I do not!", Junior denied.

" Yes you do!", Leo spat.

" Alright, Leo, Junior, that's enough! Stop aggrivating each other!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded her youngest daughter and youngest son.

" He's the one that started it mom!", Leo blamed her brother.

" I don't care who started it! You two are grown adults with paying jobs!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded.

" Oh please! Who would want to hire this dork?!", Leo sarcastically said with a laugh as she pointed at her brother.

" I'm a swim instructor for little kids Leo!", Junior shot back at his sister.

" I know that I was just yanking your chain bro!", Leo laughed.

" Hey! That wasn't funny sis! I'm going to get you back for that when you least expect it!", Junior exclaimed.

" Yeah right!", Leo scoffed as she playfully backhanded her brother in the face. It was at this time that Kemdan was roughly shoved back into the apartment by Sheldon.

" Ay dios mio! Don't push me like that man!", Kemdan shrieked.

" You know what I told you to do! Do it!", Sheldon scolded as he stood there with his arms crossed in front of him.

" Alright!", Kemdan hissed. Then he turned to Leo and said, " Leo I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

" You shouldn't have kissed me at all to begin with Kemdan. What were you thinking?", Leo said in an angry tone.

" I don't know. I thought I'd just try one more time.", Kemdan said with a saddened look on his face.

" Look Kem, I get it you have a crush on me and I'm flattered really I am but I don't think you're grasping what I'm saying to you! I've told you countless times that I don't like you the way that you like me! Now I'm not saying that I don't like you period I'm just saying that I like you as a really close friend! You're one of my best friends Kemdan, why do you want to take a chance at risking the fate of our friendship on a relationship that may or may not work out?!", Leo said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder before walking away.

" Because you're unlike any other person I've ever met!", Kemdan interjected as he turned around to face her.

" Really? You mean that?", Leo asked as she walked up to him.

" Yes.", Kemdan said.

" Kemdan Ryan Castle that is the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me.", Leo said.

" Well it's the truth.", Kemdan said.

" And it's words like this that make you who you are which is why we're best friends.", Leo said as she playfully pinched her friend's cheek giving him a soft genuine smile. She then walked over to Sheldon and said, " Now, you on the other hand are my better half. You are the perfect boyfriend and I love everything about you. There is nothing about you that I would ever want to change." She kissed him running her fingers through his hair.

" I feel the same way about you.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed her back gently caressing her head with his hands.

" Hey! Get a room would ya!", Stephen interjected as he watched his sister and her boyfriend kissing each other.

" Oh just shut it Stephen, if you had a girlfriend you'd be doing the same thing!", Leo shot back at her brother.

" D*mn it you get me with that everytime sis!", Stephen hissed.

" Stephen Nathaniel Fordyce you're such a dork sometimes!", Leo laughed as she playfully smacked her brother upside the head.

" Ok whatever you say Leo Alejandra Fordyce!", Stephen said with a smirk as he switched the song playing on the speakers connected to Morgan's phone. The song was Let It Whip by Dazz Band. Stephen first started to strut like an idiot and then he started to moonwalk like Michael Jackson causing his sister as well as the others to stare at him.

" That's Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce and really Stephen?! You're going to dance like that to Let It Whip by Dazz Band in front of my friends and my boyfriend?!", Leo laughed.

" Oh come on Leo! Don't you remember the 6 of us used to dance to this when we were younger?! I was 16, Garrett was 14, Junior was 12, Amanda was 10, Kennedy was 8 and you were 6?!", Stephen exclaimed.

" Yes I remember that but that was several years ago Stephen! We're adults now and I don't want to embarrass myself!", Leo laughed.

" Oh come on, please?! It will be just like old times! Let's bring that Fordyce sibling bonding moment back!", Stephen exclaimed. The other Fordyce siblings looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

" Fine, you win Stephen!", Leo laughed as she busted out dancing. Garrett, Junior, Amanda and Kennedy joined in with her.

" FORDYCE SIBLINGS FOREVER!", the 6 adult siblings shouted as they danced together. Mr. and Mrs. Fordyce just stood there laughing as they watched their 3 sons and 3 daughters dance with each other.

" We did good raising our kids Robert!", Mrs. Fordyce laughed as she looked at her husband.

" D*mn right we did Miranda!", Mr. Fordyce laughed as he looked at his wife.

" I love you!", Mrs. Fordyce said with a smile.

" I love you too!", Mr. Fordyce said as he smiled back. The married couple shared a kiss together before they started dancing together. Amanda grabbed her husband Donny and they started dancing together too.

" Oh good Lord here we go again! Ahhhhhh!", Sheldon shrieked as Leo grabbed him again and started dancing with him again. The others joined in as well completely unaware that Dr. Stormbender was still listening to everything being said through his wiretap.

" Yeah, just enjoy your stupid pathetic fun with your obnoxious family and friends as well as your precious boyfriend Leo Fordyce because it won't last long! I shall destroy you once and for all!", Dr. Stormbender evilly said to himself as an evil, sly smirk spread across his face.

Later that same night when everyone else went home, Penny and Leonard were sleeping in Leonard's room in his bed when they were suddenly woken up by noises coming from Sheldon's room. Penny recognized those noises as those of two people engaging in coitus.

" What the hell?! Is that Sheldon and Leo?!", Penny gasped as she stared at Leonard.

" Well if it's coming from Sheldon's room it probably is, Penny.", Leonard said as he sat up and put his glasses on. The two continued to listen to the noises and Penny exclaimed, " Holy crap on a cracker, they're doing it with each other Leonard!" as she elbowed Leonard in the chest.

" Oh for God sakes!", Leonard exclaimed as him and Penny got out of the bed and barged into Sheldon's room startling the two lovers.

" Ahhhhhh! Penny, Leonard, what are you doing in my room?! I did not give you permission to come in here!", Sheldon shrieked as he wrapped the bedspread around him and Leo.

" What are we doing?! We're not doing anything! Question is, what the hell are you two doing?!", Leonard interjected as he stared at his batcrap crazy roommate/best friend and his friend.

" What does it look like Sheldon and I are doing Leonard Hofstadter?! We're engaging in coitus!", Leo hissed.

" Who's initiating this?!", Penny exclaimed.

" We both are, Penny, now could you and Leonard please get out?! As I said, I did not give you permission to come in here!", Sheldon hissed.

" Oh just shut up Dr. Whack-a-doodle!", Penny hissed as she stormed out of the room back to Leonard's room leaving Leonard still standing in the doorway.

" What are you still doing here Leonard?! Get out!", Sheldon demanded.

" Come on, I was just asking questions.", Leonard said.

" Dr. Leonard Leaky Hofstadter, get out!", Leo shrieked at her experimental physicist friend.

" Ok I'll go! You don't need to bi**h at me Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce!", Leonard interjected at her as he left the room. But 5 minutes later as Sheldon and Leo continued making love to each other something very weird and creepy happened. A softball-sized robotic spider rigged with a camera that had a flash on it suddenly slipped into the room under the crack of the door, climbed up the foot of the bed and snapped a photo using the flash causing Leo to scream pulling away from Sheldon.

" What?! What's wrong?!", Sheldon shrieked as he looked at his girlfriend's terrified expression on her face.

" Sheldon there's something at the foot of your bed that just flashed right in my face!", Leo said in a frightened tone.

" What?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" What the hell is going on now?! Why are you…oh!", Leonard shouted but then his face went white as a ghost when he saw the reason. Penny screamed and ran into the living room.

" Sheldon, Leo, get out of the bed slowly and come out here.", Leonard said in a low frightened voice.

" Why?! What is it Leonard?!", Leo frightenly asked as her and Sheldon slowly crawled out of the bed after they redressed themselves. She was about to look down at the floor but Leonard shrieked, " No! Don't look at the floor! Just focus on me and come out slowly!"

" Leonard this is completely preposterous!", Sheldon interjected.

" Sheldon shut it! Just get out here!", Leonard hissed. Sheldon and Leo sprinted out into the hallway and ran into the living room. Leonard slammed the bedroom door shut and joined them.

Howard and Bernadette's house

Ring ring ring ring ring ring!

" Hello?", Howard groggily asked as he answered the phone.

" Howard it's Leonard.", Leonard said.

" Leonard? What are you doing calling me in the middle of the night?", Howard groggily asked.

" I need you to come over to our apartment for a second.", Leonard said in a low tone.

" What? Why? Are you ok?", Howard groggily asked.

" I'll explain it in a minute, just get over here!", Leonard hissed in that same low tone. Howard could definitely tell that something was up and whatever it was it wasn't good.

" Alright sure whatever. I'll be over there in a few minutes.", Howard groggily said.

" Thanks Howard! Bye!", Leonard exclaimed quickly as he hung up.

" Howie what are you doing? Where are you going at this time of night?", Bernadette softly asked when she suddenly woke up.

" Leonard just called me and said he wants me to go over to the apartment for some strange reason. He didn't tell me why, but, I think something might be up.", Howard said as he threw on his shoes as well as some clothes.

" Alright, well, be careful. Don't do anything stupid.", Bernadette softly said before she started to fall asleep again. Howard kissed his wife before he left.

Apartment 4A

" Ok I'm here Leonard, what is it?", Howard asked as he walked in the door. The first thing he noticed was the look of terror on his friends' faces and also Penny cowering behind the couch.

" And why is Penny hiding behind the couch?", Howard asked.

" Because there is something weird and creepy in Sheldon's room and I don't want to see it!", Penny shrieked in terror.

" What?!", Howard exclaimed.

" Here I'll show you.", Leonard said as he slowly walked down the hallway to Sheldon's bedroom. Howard followed him as well as Sheldon and Leo. They were curious as to what Leonard and Penny had seen. Penny decided to continue hiding behind the couch. She was too scared to move.

" I'm telling you right now I'm going to be really terrified if this thing jumps out at me.", Leonard said in a frightened shaky voice as he slowly reached for the doorknob with a shaking hand. He slowly turned the knob and gently tapped the door open. The 4 of them looked in there but Howard said, " I don't see anything Leonard."

" Oh, well, here how about now?", Leonard said as he flipped the lightswitch on and when Howard looked down at the floor at the foot of Sheldon's bed that's when he saw it.

" Oh Jewish hell! That is the creepiest robotic spider I've ever seen in my entire life! I am so glad that Bernie is not here to see this!", Howard exclaimed with fear in his voice. The robot was just sitting there staring at him with beady red eyes.

" That's where that flash came from! Oh god!", Leo frightenly exclaimed.

" Do something Howard!", Sheldon shrieked in terror.

" Me?! What do you want me to do Sheldon?!", Howard shrieked as he stared at his friend.

" Get this creepy contraption out of my bedroom! Leo and I are not sleeping in here with that monstrosity running around!", Sheldon shrieked.

" I'm not touching that thing! I've seen far less scarier robots than this!", Howard shot back.

" What are you, a scaredy cat Howard Wolowitz?! Just get it out of here!", Leo shrieked.

" Yes please! Why do you think I called you over here in the first place?!", Leonard interjected.

" Fine, I'll do it! But if this thing explodes, this is all your fault!", Howard hissed. But the second he made one step toward the robot, red lasers began shooting out of its eyes at them.

" Son of a bitch, run!", Howard shrieked as he ran off and his friends followed him, screaming as well.

" Penny, get the door now!", Leonard shrieked as the 4 of them ran to the door. Penny wasted no time throwing the door open allowing Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Leo to run out the door. The second Penny saw the robot coming shooting its lasers she screamed and bolted out the door too after her friends. The 5 of them frantically ran outside to Leonard's car.

" Sh*t! Get in and shut the door you guys, here it comes!", Leonard screamed as he started the ignition and sped out of the parking lot as the robot gave chase still shooting its lasers at Leonard's car. During this, part of the song Do It Like This by the Black Eyed Peas began to play in the background.

" Where the hell are we going Leonard?!", Leo screamed.

" We're going to Amy's!", Leonard screamed.

" Seriously it's come to this?! Being chased by a creepy robot through the streets of Pasadena in the middle of the night?!", Penny screamed.

" Apparently so, Penny!", Howard screamed. The second he said that, a laser came shooting through the center of the back window and out through the windshield causing the 5 of them to scream as they ducked their heads out of the way.

" Ok this is ridiculous!", Leonard screamed as he suddenly slammed his foot on the gas, gunning his car.

" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon screamed as he began to hyperventilate.

" Leonard what the hell are you doing?!", Penny screamed.

" I'm trying to get us out of this crazy predicament Penny!", Leonard screamed.

" Leonard you're gonna get us arrested or killed!", Penny screamed.

" Well would you rather get killed by a crazy robot?! One that looks like a creepy spider with lasers shooting out of its eyes?!", Leonard screamed.

" No but I also don't want to get arrested or killed in a car crash!", Penny screamed.

" Penny would you stop screaming?!", Sheldon screamed.

" Shut it Dr. C this has nothing to do with you!", Penny screamed as another laser came shooting through the back window causing more screaming.

" You know what, I'm pretty d*mn sure that this ambush has my enemy written all over it, in fact…!", Leo screamed as she pulled her phone out and put her face up to the built in mic.

" IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO THIS DR. DEVON STORMBENDER YOU"RE A DEAD MAN! YOU HEAR ME?! THIS MEANS WAR YOU DOUCHEBAG A**HOLE!", Leo screamed into the mic which almost blew out Dr. Stormbender's ear drums as he listened through his wiretap.

" OW! I"M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!", Dr. Stormbender angrily hissed to himself as he ripped his headset off his head and increased the power on the lasers firing from his robotic spider, chasing Leonard's car.

" Why are you screaming into your phone Leo?!", Howard screamed.

" Because I'm pretty sure Dr. Stormbender's been listening to us! He's probably the one that built this crazy robo arachnid to attack us!", Leo screamed.

" What the hell is an arachnid?!", Penny screamed.

" It's another word for spider, Penny! Use your conscience!", Leo screamed. All of a sudden, lasers began rapidly firing through the windows causing the screaming to get louder.

" DO SOMETHING LEONARD HOFSTADTER! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!", Penny screamed as she shielded her face into the dashboard.

" Penny quit screaming at me!", Leonard screamed as he quickly parked his car, cut off the engine, and jumped out. His friends quickly followed him into Amy's apartment building as Dr. Stormbender's robo arachnid continued its rampage still firing its lasers.

Apartment 314

Bang bang bang! " AMY OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

Amy crawled out of her bed and went to the front door only to see the terrified facial expressions of her friends on the other side.

" Penny?! You guys?! What are you doing at my apartment in the middle of the night?!", Amy groggily asked as she tried to adjust her eyes to the lighting in the hallway.

" Amy we don't have time for this just let us in now!", Leonard shrieked as the 5 of them shoved past Amy and Howard slammed the door shut before locking it. As rapid breathing began to rise Amy asked, " Ok you guys are really starting to freak me out! What is going on?!"

" My enemy made his first move on us! He created some freaky robotic arachnid to attack us in the middle of the night!", Leo screamed.

" What?! Are you talking about this Stormbender guy?!", Amy shrieked.

" Yes! Who the hell do you think I'm talking about Amy?! He just ran us out of Sheldon and Leonard's apartment with it shooting lasers at us!", Leo screamed. Just as she said that, they heard the sound of the firing lasers coming up the stairs outside Amy's apartment.

" Oh sh*t it's coming up the stairs! We're all gonna die!", Leo screamed in terror as she clung to Sheldon.

" So this is how it ends! As it would seem that fate has destined for us to die at the hands of some psychotic maniac and his monstrosity that he created!", Sheldon screamed in terror.

" Sheldon now's not the time for you to be a batcrap crazy nutcase!", Leonard screamed at his best friend.

" Leonard quit screaming! Any moment now that arachnid's gonna come in here and kill all of us!", Howard screamed.

" Not if I have anything to say or do about it!", Amy screamed as she grabbed her purse.

" Amy what the hell are you doing?!", Penny screamed.

" You'll see what I'm doing in a minute, bestie, now shut up!", Amy screamed as she stood by the front door off to the side. The second the robot came underneath the door, Amy swung her purse at it, striking it with such blunt force that it flattened it like a pancake. The firing lasers ceased completely.

" No! Some fool destroyed my godd*mn robot! Whoever did that is going to pay for this!", Dr. Stormbender hissed in anger as his video feed connection on his robotic arachnid was knocked out of commission. He slammed his fist on the desk before punching in a bunch of codes on his computer. He instantly created another arachnid, only this time, it was bigger than the first one.

" Yes, it's alive! IT'S ALIVE!", Dr. Stormbender evilly exclaimed with an evil laugh. Then he commanded, " Computer analyze the coordinates of the first arachnid!"

" Calculating coordinates!", the computer system said as it began to calculate the location of where the first arachnid was destroyed. When the calculations were completed the computer system said, " Coordinates analyzed, apartment 314!"

" Ha ha ha! Yes! Gotcha!", Dr. Stormbender evilly laughed as he programmed the coordinates of Amy's apartment into his second arachnid. He hit send and the arachnid began to move. It tunneled underneath the concrete floor making a tunnel through the underground dirt that eventually went up 90 degrees to the surface of the Earth's crust. As Dr. Stormbender watched his computer screen with an evil grin on his face he folded his hands behind his head and sat back.

" Did you destroy it Amy?!", Leo shrieked.

" Yes of course I destroyed it Leo!", Amy hissed.

" Good! Get rid of it!", Leo shrieked.

" I'll do it!", Howard shrieked as he pinched the end of one of the robotic arachnid's legs and picked it up. He carried it over to the window and chucked it out, but, before he turned away, he saw the second robo arachnid coming.

" Uh, guys, there's another one coming!", Howard screamed as he pointed out the window.

" Really?! I just destroyed the first one and now there's a second one?!", Amy shrieked as she squeezed her head in between her friends as they gathered around the window.

" Oh balls!", Penny screamed.

" This one's bigger than the first one!", Leo screamed. The song Message In A Bottle by The Police started to play in the background.

" Oh this gonna be bad!", Leonard shrieked as he inhaled his inhaler. He was almost about ready to have an asthma attack.

" Zip it Leonard, this isn't the time for that!", Leo screamed.

Outside

The feeling of worry started to set in as Bernadette came out looking for her husband Howard. She hadn't seen him since he left their house and began to worry that something was wrong. As she drove through the dark streets of Pasadena she suddenly spotted something that was very abnormal. She noticed that Leonard's car was sitting the parking lot of Amy's apartment complex and when she pulled around to the side of the building she saw this big robotic arachnid shooting lasers from its eyes going up to one of the windows on the 3rd floor. Bernadette parked her car between some bushes, grabbed a pair of binoculars, and looked up to see where this monstrosity was heading. She could see that it was heading straight for the window of Amy's apartment, right toward her terrified friends as well as her husband. Howard looked like he was trying to figure out what to do.

" Oh my god Howie!", Bernadette screamed as she threw down the binoculars in a panic.

Dun dun dun! Oh no, more trouble with Dr. Devon Stormbender! How do you think the gang will handle this second robo arachnid attack?! Will they destroy the second one or will the second one blast them out of existance?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued…

P. S. - I know this kind of thing really wouldn't happen but I thought I'd put it in the story anyway to give it more of a climax. Please don't be afraid to be honest and truthful about what you really think about this chapter. ** Important note**: It won't be like this the entire story.

Have a great day. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unsure of what to do, Bernadette quickly jumped out of her car and ran around to the other side of the building to decrease the chances of the robot seeing her. She frantically climbed the fire escape up to the 3rd floor, climbed in the window of an abandoned apartment, ran through the apartment, and out the front door. Bernadette then ran down the hallway as fast as she could and banged loudly on the door of apartment 314 screaming, " Howard! You guys, get out of there now!"

" Oh shit, you guys it's Bernadette!", Howard hissed. Then he ran to the door and screamed, " Bernie, get out of here!"

" No! I'm not leaving without you! You guys need to get out of there now before you end up dead!", Bernadette screamed.

" Gee you think we don't know that?!", Leo screamed.

" Leo, shut up!", Amy screamed.

" Guys the robot is busting through the window!", Leonard screamed as the robo arachnid began chewing through the glass window.

" Oh god, we need to get out of here, like now!", Howard screamed.

" Oh you don't need to say that twice! Move you idiots!", Penny screamed as she shoved past them running out the door.

" Penny, wait up!", Leonard screamed as he ran after her running past Bernadette who still standing in the hallway. Howard wasted no time following him running past his freaked out wife.

" Gangway!", Leo screamed waving her arms in the air as her, Amy, and Sheldon ran out the door as well. Bernadette screamed as she slammed the door shut before following her friends. Seconds later the robot busted through the door and gave chase, still shooting lasers at the freaked out geeks.

" How did this guy know where I live?!", Amy screamed.

" He's an evil genius Amy! He probably put some kind of freaking GPS chip in the first one you destroyed!", Leo screamed.

" Wait a minute, this thing came from your enemy Leo?!", Bernadette screamed.

" Yes Bernie! This is actually the second one because Amy already just destroyed the first one when she whacked it with her purse!", Leo screamed.

" Oh god, what are we gonna do?!", Bernadette screamed.

" We don't know!", Leo screamed.

" You know what I'd like to do?! I'd like to punch that stupid, self-centered bastard square in the face for this!", Penny screamed.

" Penny, what good would that do?! It would just piss him off even more!", Sheldon screamed.

" You know what Sheldon, you are really starting to piss me off! Unless you want me to go all cornhusking yippee ki-yay on you I suggest you shut your condescending piehole before you end up looking like some tall weirdo genius that some hairy guy wants to make his girlfriend!", Penny hissed at him.

" Penny, that doesn't make any sense!", Sheldon screamed.

" Well neither do you half the time so shut up!", Penny screamed.

" Penny, stop screaming at my boyfriend!", Leo screamed.

" Leo, butt out of this! I wasn't talking to you!", Penny screamed.

" Penny, you butt out! We don't need to have this kind of conversation!", Sheldon screamed.

" Don't push your luck Dr. Whack-a-doodle!", Penny hissed.

" Penny, you calling me that right now is not helping!", Sheldon shot back.

" Sheldon shut up! We need to get somewhere safe, like, now!", Leonard screamed.

" Well where the hell are we gonna go?!", Bernadette screamed.

" Caltech, Bernie! Where else?!", Howard screamed.

Caltech University

" Oh sh*t, come on! Open!", Leonard hissed as he tried to open the main entrance door but it wouldn't budge.

" Leonard hurry up! That freaky robot's coming!", Penny screamed over the approaching firing lasers.

" I'm trying Penny but it's not budging!", Leonard screamed as he continued to rattle the door trying to open it.

" Oh great, we're locked out! What are we gonna do?!", Amy screamed. As the robot came closer and closer the others screamed, " LEONARD!"

" OH FOR GOD SAKES, I KNOW I"M GOING TO GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR THIS BUT…!", Leonard screamed as he suddenly punched a hole right through the glass and reached in unlocking the deadbolt before pushing the door open. Leonard's blood gushed out of his hand and all over the glass. He dripped some blood on the floor as well as he was running down the hallway with his friends. The arachnid came through the open doorway and chased the gang down the hallway, still firing lasers at them.

" Oh god, this is torture!", Leo screamed as they took refuge in Leonard's lab. She was clinging to Sheldon as they hid under a lab table.

" We are so dead!", Howard screamed.

" Now you guys see what I mean about my enemy?! He's insane!", Leo screamed.

" You think?!", Penny screamed.

" I will give you that, but, not entirely!", Sheldon stated.

" Sheldon, this not a Bazinga moment! We're litterally facing a life or death situation here!", Leonard screamed at his roommate/best friend.

" Would you quit being a grouch Leonard?! I was just trying to lighten the mood!", Sheldon shot back.

" Well it's not appropriate right now! Just shut up!", Leonard hissed.

" Ok that is it!", Sheldon hissed as he strained his face placing a finger on each side of his head.

" Sheldon, how many times do I have to say that you can not blow up my head with your mind?!", Leonard screamed.

" Then I'll induce myself to an aneurysm!", Sheldon screamed.

" You're being a nutcase!", Leonard screamed.

" Sheldon, Leonard, stop it! You two are best friends! You shouldn't be fighting like this, in fact, you shouldn't be fighting at all! This is just what my enemy wants us to do! He wants to get inside our heads and turn us against each other! Are you guys really gonna fall for that?!", Leo screamed at her boyfriend and her friend as she got in between them. But before anyone could say anything they were suddenly whacked on the head and consumed by darkness.

Dr. Stormbender's underground lair

Fear and panic began to set in as Leo came to and found herself, her boyfriend, and her friends trapped inside a large, metal cage that glistened under bright, flourescent lights. As she adjusted her eyes to the lighting, she looked around and saw a giant computer screen and several other equipment.

" Oh my god, guys wake up!", Leo screamed which instantly got their attention.

" What?! What is it Leo?! Oh god, where the hell are we?!", Penny screamed as she looked at their surroundings.

" We've been captured, Penny!", Leo screamed.

" Great Ceasar's ghost! This is madness!", Sheldon screamed.

" You would be correct on that assumption.", Dr. Stormbender said with an evil smirk on his face as he stood in front the cage. The gang screamed at the top of their lungs.

" Dr. Stormbender, I should've known this was your doing! Let us out of here or you're gonna be sorry!", Leo screamed as she banged her hands against the bars of the cage.

" I don't think so you little snot-nosed nosy brat! You can't get rid of me that easily! For years I've been trying to track you down again so I could destroy you once and for all! And it looks like today may be that day! You fools will never see the light of day again after I'm through with you Leo!", Dr. Stormbender said with an evil laugh.

" Look, you can do whatever you want to me, but, leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with this!", Leo screamed as she gestured toward her friends and her boyfriend.

" Oh on contrary, they do! Your pathetic friend Amy here destroyed my first arachnid and then your other friend here threatened to punch me in the face!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he first pointed at Amy and then Penny.

" Excuse me?!", Amy angrily shrieked.

" You deserve it you crazy wacko! You sent this crazy deathrap after us to begin with in the first place waking us up in the dead of night!", Penny angrily shrieked banging her hands against the metal bars.

" Well, I don't give a d*mn Penny!", Dr. Stormbender shouted in her face.

" Firstly, you're really damn lucky we're trapped in this cage right now, because if we weren't, I would've already gone all Nebraska on your stupid a**! And secondly, how the hell do you know my name?!", Penny hissed.

" I heard all of your pathetic names through my wiretap, not just your's!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" Leave my friends out of this Devon!", Leo shouted.

" Shut your mouth Leo!", Dr. Stormbender shouted at her as he banged his fist against the cage.

" Don't shout at my girlfriend like that!", Sheldon shouted.

" What was that Sheldon Cooper?!", Dr. Stormbender snarled at him.

" You heard me and it's Dr. Sheldon Cooper to you! I'm a theoretical physicist!", Sheldon shouted.

" Yeah and I am one too so you need to shut your trap before you get someone's fist shoved into it!", Leo shouted.

" Well he's getting it first!", Dr. Stormbender shouted, He ripped open the door and yanked Sheldon out by the collar of his shirt causing Sheldon to scream.

" Oh god! Let go of me, please!", Sheldon screamed.

" SHELDON!", his friends screamed.

" Leave him alone Dr. Stormbender! You do anything to my boyfriend and I swear to hell I will bust you up so bad that you won't even be able to speak!", Leo shouted.

" I said shut up Leo! This smart a** is going to get it for interrupting at me!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he punched Sheldon in the face making his nose bleed. Sheldon then fainted at the sight of his own blood.

" SHELDON!", the others screamed.

" OH THAT'S IT!", Leo shouted as she headbutted the door of the cage, busting it out.

" YOU REALLY ADDED FUEL TO THE FIRE NOW DEVON! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE, HITS MY BOYFRIEND!", Leo shouted as she lashed out at her enemy. Her friends bolted from the cage and split up around the underground lair looking for items to fight with. They each grabbed a blunt object and Penny screamed, " GET HIM!" In an instant they all ganged up on the mad scientist beating him senseless with the objects they picked up. Sheldon then came to and joined the fight as well. But then in the midst of everything, a metal folding chair suddenly came flying out of nowhere and smacked Dr. Stormbender in the face, sending him careening into the wall but as he tried get back up the fire extinguisher fell off the wall, hitting him in the head which knocked him out.

" What the frack?!", the others exclaimed.

" Where the hell did this folding chair come from?!", Leo exclaimed. The gang turned their heads to see a young caucasion woman with straight ginger colored hair in a pixie cut, wearing a dark blue crop top, a blue jean jacket, blue skinny jeans and black two inch heeled shoes leaning against the wall with a smug smirk on her face. Her eyes were crystal blue as well.

" What's up Fordyce?!", the woman exclaimed.

" Dakota?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Dang girl, after all these years you still remember my name!", Dakota exclaimed as she pulled away from the wall.

" Oh come here you crazy bi**h!", Leo exclaimed with a laugh as she and Dakota threw their arms around each other.

" I haven't seen you in over 25 years! Where have you been this whole time?!", Leo exclaimed.

" I've been living in Fort Knox, Kentucky training with a local gym.", Dakota said.

" You're an MMA fighter?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Yep.", Dakota said.

" Oh my god, that's so awesome!", Leo exclaimed.

" You two know each other?!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Yeah, Leonard! This is my old elementary school friend Dakota Harris! Dakota, these are my friends Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, Howard Wolowitz, Penny, and this is my boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper!", Leo exclaimed.

" Hi it's nice to meet you! I'm Dakota Harris!", Dakota exclaimed with a smile.

" So what are you doing here?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Well I started thinking about you and I just had this gut feeling that something wasn't right, so, I came here as fast as I could.", Dakota said.

" You're the one that threw that folding chair at my enemy?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Yeah, that was me Leo! Who did you think threw it?! A ghost?!", Dakota laughed.

" You're so crazy Dakota! I think you being an MMA fighter totally fits your personality!", Leo laughed.

" You think Leo?!", Dakota laughed.

" You're a mixed martial arts fighter?!", Sheldon asked.

" Yep, they call me Dakota ' Skullbreaker' Harris!", Dakota said as she showed off a few moves.

" Why Skullbreaker?", Howard asked.

" Because when I hit my oponents so hard I busts their skulls!", Dakota said.

" Well that makes sense.", Penny said.

" Hey! Who threw that folding chair at me?!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he came to.

" I did that you a**hole buckethead!", Dakota shot back.

" What?! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my lair?!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" My name is Dakota 'Skullbreaker' Harris and it doesn't matter what I'm doing here because I'm about to take you down for screwing with my friend!", Dakota shouted.

" You think you're tough enough to fight me?!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" Oh hell yeah, I'm a world-class MMA fighter! Prepare to get your skull busted up jackweed!", Dakota shouted as she stood in a fighting stance.

" We'll just see about that! Come and get me Skullbreaker!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" Ok, you asked for it!", Dakota shouted as she threw a punch at him, nailing him square in the face causing him to stumble but not fall.

" Is that all you got?! Hit me again Dakota! I dare you!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" You got it, punk!", Dakota shouted as she threw more punches at him as well as some kicks.

" Yeah, get him Harris!", Leo shouted as she encouraged her friend.

" I told you to shut up!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he lashed out at Leo. Both women suddenly found themselves in a fight for their lives until a voice shouted, " Go to hell you son of a bitch!" before a shot ran out startling the two women. Dr. Stormbender fell to the ground in a pool of blood with a bullethole through his chest. The others looked to their left to see Sheldon standing there holding a pistol.

" Sheldon Lee Cooper what the hell did you do?!", Leonard screamed.

" I had to Leonard! He left me no choice! It was either kill him or let him kill my girlfriend! I wasn't going to let that happen!", Sheldon shouted.

" Oh Sheldon you just saved my life, again!", Leo shrieked as she ran to him and threw herself into his arms sobbing dramatically as her legs gave way.

" Ok ok take it easy Dr. Fordyce! You're crushing my spine!", Sheldon shrieked as his legs gave way as well bringing the two of them to the floor.

" I can't believe it's finally over! I love you Dr. Cooper, I love you so much!", Leo cried with relief into Sheldon's shoulder. Then she kissed him.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said as he kissed her back.

" Damn girl, you're so lucky! I wish I had a guy that treats me like that!", Dakota exclaimed.

" What do you mean Dakota?", Leo asked.

" Well…", Dakota started to say but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

" What do you want Rico?!", Dakota hissed into her phone.

" Where the hell are you Dakota?! I've been trying to text you and call you for several hours now! Why aren't you answering me?!", Rico shouted into the phone.

" Chill the hell out, I'm visiting a friend right now! I don't need to answer you every freaking hour of every freaking day! I'm not your property Rico!", Dakota shouted.

" Well you're my girlfriend and I would like to know where you're at! When I call you and text you I expect you to answer me! For all I know you could be cheating on me with another dude!", Rico shouted.

" I would never cheat on you asshole! I'm not that kind of girl! I'm just with my friend Leo!", Dakota shouted.

" I knew it, you are with another dude! I can't even trust you Dakota!", Rico shouted.

" I am not with another dude Rico! It's a she and she has a boyfriend!", Dakota shouted.

" You really are a stupid bi**h Dakota if you think I'm going to believe that!", Rico shouted.

" You know what Rico, I'm done with this conversation! Goodbye you stupid jackhat!", Dakota shouted as she hung up on her abusive boyfriend.

" You ok Dakota?", Leo asked.

" Yeah I'm fine Leo.", Dakota said.

" Who was that on the phone?", Amy asked.

" My stupid jacka** boyfriend Rico Boriellas! He called me to scream at me, asking me where I was and he called me a stupid bi**h!", Dakota said in an angry tone.

" Well that's not nice! He shouldn't talk to you like that if you're his girlfriend!", Bernadette said.

" Yeah, well, I don't know what to do Bernadette! I've told him several times to back off and let me live my life the way I want to and yet he continues to act like a jerk! That motorcycle gang he's in really messed him up! He used to be so sweet and charismatic and now he's just a complete a**!", Dakota hissed.

" Well if things aren't going right in your relationship Dakota, you probably should consider calling it quits and break up with him. Because this isn't good if it's turning abusive.", Leo said.

" I don't know Leo. If I break up with him, he's going to get mad.", Dakota said.

" Dakota, listen to me. Abusive relationships always end two different ways. One, someone gets really hurt or two, someone ends up dead. This the same thing I told my sister Kennedy when she got herself into an abusive relationship with this guy named Richard. You need to end things with this Rico dude now before things get worse and you become a statistic. You may be a fighter but you're really no match for that.", Leo said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

" I guess you're right, Leo. I really should end things with him before they get out of hand.", Dakota said. Just as she said that, her phone rang again. It was Rico again.

" Do it now Dakota. Don't let this abuse continue anymore.", Leo said.

" Ok.", Dakota said before she answered the phone.

" Dakota, I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I don't know what I was thinking." Rico apologetically said.

" Rico, we need to talk.", Dakota said.

" About what?", Rico asked.

" Look, I don't like how you've been treating me these past few months and I just don't know how much more I can take.", Dakota said.

" What are you talking about Dakota?! What are you saying?!", Rico asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

" I'm saying I'm done with you. I'm breaking up with you Rico.", Dakota said.

" I can't believe I almost bi**hing made up with you! So you're telling me that you want to throw away 5 years together?!", Rico shouted.

" Yes I am!", Dakota shouted.

" You know what, screw you Dakota! I'm coming out to find you so we can settle this the hard way! Nobody breaks up with me and gets away with it!", Rico shouted.

" Good luck with that dingbat! You don't know where I am!", Dakota shouted.

" We' ll see about that, bitch!", Rico shouted before he hung up on her.

Uh oh! What do you think will happen next?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day at Caltech, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Amy and Leo were called into Mrs. Davis's office regarding the events of last night.

" Dr. Cooper, Dr. Hofstadter, Mr. Wolowitz, Dr. Fowler and Dr. Fordyce please have a seat.", Mrs. Davis said as the 5 scientists entered the office.

" You wanted to see us Mrs. Davis?", Leo asked.

" Yes, it's regarding the suspicious damages done to the university. Care to explain that?", Mrs. Davis asked.

" Well, you probably won't believe this, but, a robotic arachnid did this.", Howard said.

" Really Mr. Wolowitz?! You expect me to believe that a robotic spider did this?!", Mrs. Davis scolded as she got up in Howard's face.

" Yes! It chased us here in the middle of the night, firing lasers at us!", Howard exclaimed.

" Well if a robot did this then who busted a hole in the main entrance glass door?!", Mrs. Davis scolded.

" That was me, I punched it with my fist after I couldn't get the door open.", Leonard said as he showed her his bandaged hand.

" Dr. Hofstadter, you know no one is allowed in the building after hours!", Mrs. Davis scolded.

" Well what were we supposed to do?! This thing was trying to kill us! Were we supposed to just stand there and let it shoot us to oblivion?!", Leonard defended.

" There shouldn't have been a robot chasing you in the first place! Where did this thing come from?!", Mrs. Davis scolded.

" It came from my insane, psychotic enemy Dr. Devon Stormbender! The first robot of his chased us to Amy's apartment and after she destroyed it the second one chased us here!", Leo exclaimed.

" Dr. Fordyce, are you making this story up?!", Mrs. Davis scolded.

" No, I swear to god I'm not! Call me crazy if you want, but, I'm telling the truth!", Leo defended.

" What happened to your nose Dr. Cooper?", Mrs. Davis asked as she looked at Sheldon.

" Devon punched me in the face and broke my nose!", Sheldon said in somewhat of a nasally voice.

" Yeah, he captured us last night and trapped us in a cage at his stupid lair after his second robot chased us!", Leo defended.

" Was Dr. Koothrappali involved in this?", Mrs. Davis asked.

" No, he doesn't know anything of what happened to us last night!", Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Amy and Leo defended. Just as they said that, Raj suddenly came in and exclaimed, " Holy crap you guys! What happened out here in the hallway?! It looks like Darth Vader came through it with the Death Star!"

" Your friends have claimed to have been chased by a robot, firing lasers at them and then captured by Dr. Fordyce's enemy the night before.", Mrs. Davis said.

" What?! What the hell happened?!", Raj exclaimed as he stared at his friends.

" We got chased out of 4A by the first robot that attacked us in the middle of the night which chased us to Amy's and after she destroyed it the second one came and chased us here to Caltech! Leonard had to punch a hole in the door just to get us in here! Then we got knocked unconscious and found ourselves trapped in a cage in my enemy's lair!", Leo exclaimed. The discussion continued for several more minutes until Mrs. Davis sent them out.

" Great, I guess this is what we get for letting a freaking robot destroy the place! A write up and 48 hours of community service!", Leonard hissed.

" Well at least we're not getting fired Leonard! Be greatful for that!", Leo hissed.

" Don't start with me Leo!", Leonard shot back.

" Leonard, knock it off! We're all really tired from last night but that doesn't mean you can bitch at us!", Amy interjected.

" Yeah, at this point I really just want to go home and take a nap.", Leo drowsily said as she brushed her hair out of her face.

" Well we get off in a couple hours, you can maybe take one then.", Sheldon said.

Apartment 2A

" Thank you for killing my enemy last night Sheldon. I really appreciate it.", Leo said as she was lying in her bed.

" Oh please, I would have done it anyway. He deserved it Leo.", Sheldon said as he pulled the covers up over her.

" I love you.", Leo said with a soft smile.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said as he smiled back. The two of them shared a kiss before Leo fell asleep. Sheldon decided to sleep next to her instead of leaving the apartment. But 45 minutes later, they were awokened to loud banging coming from the front door.

" Leo, open the door now!"

Leo and Sheldon went to the door and opened it to see a completely freaked out Dakota standing on the other side.

" Dakota, what the hell are you doing?!", Leo shrieked.

" Let me in now! Rico found me and he chased me out of my hotel room with a home-made Lucille bat!", Dakota screamed.

" Oh my god, yeah, get in here!", Leo screamed as she opened the door wide enough for her friend to come in. She then shut the door and locked it.

" Is this the same guy you were yelling at on the phone last night?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes Sheldon!", Dakota screamed.

Bang bang bang!

" Open this goddamn door Dakota! I'm not playing with you! Come out here and face me you stupid bi**h!", Rico shouted through the door as he banged his home-made Walking Dead spikey bat against the door.

" Go away Rico! Leave me alone! I told you we're through! I want nothing to do with you anymore you jackweed a**!", Dakota shouted through the door.

" I ain't leaving until we settle a score here! I demand a reason for you breaking up with me! Are you cheating on me with another dude?!", Rico shouted.

" No and I just told you why last night! I can't stand your explosive temper anymore and I really think we should be apart before things get way out of hand!", Dakota shouted.

" That's not a legit reason! This is your last chance Dakota Harris! You tell me why you're breaking up with me, right now, or I'll bust this door down and break your face!", Rico shouted as he banged his bat on the door again.

" Rico Boriellas, get out of here before my boyfriend Sheldon and I call the cops!", Leo shouted.

" Who said that?!", Rico shouted.

" Leo, Dakota's friend! Now leave my apartment before you get sent off to jail!", Leo shouted.

" I ain't listening to you Leo! This is between me and my girlfriend!", Rico shouted.

" Ex-girlfriend, Rico! I told you I'm done with you! Get out of here and leave me alone!", Dakota shouted.

" Ok that's it you skanky a** bi**h!", Rico shouted as he began to tear at the door. He was really pissed off by that point.

" Oh god, call 911 now! Rico's trying to break in!", Dakota screamed at the top of her lungs as she sprinted down the hallway and hid in a closet. Leo frantically grabbed the phone and threw it to Sheldon who quickly dialed 911.

" 911, what's your emergency?"

" We have a domestic violence disturbance going on as we speak at 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Apartment 2A.", Sheldon said.

" Domestic violence?"

" Yes, there's a man trying to break into my girlfriend's apartment and he's threatening her friend with a Walking Dead Lucille bat he made. She tried to break up with him but he got mad and now he's coming after her.", Sheldon said.

" Ok and who are the individuals involved?"

" Dakota Harris and Rico Boriellas.", Sheldon said.

" Is Boriellas the one that's breaking in?"

" Yes.", Sheldon said.

" Ok and who's this speaking?"

" Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Sheldon said.

" Ok Dr. Cooper, I have police units being dispatched to the scene. They should be there shortly."

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he hung up the phone.

" WHERE YOU AT BI**H?! COME OUT WHEREVER YOU'RE HIDING! I AIN'T PLAYING WITH YOU!", Rico shouted as he busted through the door aggressively swinging his Lucille bat.

" Oh good Lord! Leo get behind the kitchen counter now!", Sheldon screamed as he grabbed his pistol out of his messager bag.

" Sheldon what the hell are you doing?!", Leo screamed as she darted behind the counter.

" Protecting you and Dakota, that's what I'm doing! Now duck your head!", Sheldon screamed.

" Ahhhhhh!", Leo screamed as she ducked her head when Rico suddenly swung his bat at her and bullets began to fly everywhere.

" What's going on out there?! I'm hearing a bunch of gunshots and screaming!"

" Dakota stay in the closet! This is a very dangerous situation!", Sheldon screamed as he kept defending himself with his pistol against Rico's blows with his bat.

" Like the hell I will Sheldon! There's no way I'm coming out there with that asshole threatening to hurt me!"

" No you don't listen to him! Come out here and fight me! You're an MMA fighter you stupid whore!", Rico shouted.

" I ain't coming out Rico! I'm staying right where I am until you go away and leave me alone!"

" I told you I ain't leaving until we settle something Dakota! This is between me and you, nobody else!", Rico shouted.

" No this is between nobody! You will not dare touch her or my girlfriend unless you want to end up dead!", Sheldon shouted as he pointed the pistol at Rico's chest.

" I don't give a care about your godd*mn girlfriend you fracking bastard! I'm here to settle a score with my girlfriend! And get your gun away from my chest!", Rico shouted as he smacked Sheldon's pistol away from his chest.

" I told you I'm your ex-girlfriend now Rico! Did you not hear what I said?!"

" Yeah, I heard it Dakota and I'm not having it! I don't care what you say, you are still my girlfriend!", Rico shouted as he then shoved past Sheldon, sprinting down the hallway to the closet.

" AHHHHHHHHHH! RICO!"

" SHELDON, DO SOMETHING!", Leo screamed from behind the kitchen counter.

" BITCH!", Sheldon shouted as he sprinted down the hallway and engaged in an aggressive fight with Rico as he was repeatedly trying to bash Dakota's face and torso with his Lucille bat.

" GET THE HELL OFF ME SHELDON!", Rico shouted.

" FREEZE! PASADENA POLICE!", an officer shouted as he barged into the apartment with his gun drawn. Several other officers followed suit.

" Back off coppers! This is personal!", Rico shouted.

" Son, put the bat down and put your hands where we can see them!", the officer shouted as he took a step forward.

" I ain't doing a thing you say! You come any closer and she's dead!", Rico shouted as he raised bat above his head.

" Mr. Boriellas, I'm going to say this one more time! Put the bat down and put your hands where we can see them!", the officer shouted as he took another step forward.

" I'm warning you! Stay back!", Rico shouted.

" Put your hands where we can see them!", the officer shouted as he kept stepping forward.

" That's it!", Rico shouted as he struck Dakota again causing her to scream, " RICO, STOP!" The officer then tackled him to the floor and roughly pinned his arms behind his back.

" Get off me you jackweed!", Rico shouted as his wrists were slapped with handcuffs.

" Rico Boriellas you are under arrest for the assault and domestic abuse toward Dakota Harris! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law!", the officer said as he pulled Rico to his feet and dragged him out of the apartment.

" Oh dear Lord, Dakota! Are you alright?!", Sheldon shrieked as he looked at Dakota's badly beaten up body.

" Just… get me out of here.", Dakota said in a soft voice as she struggled to stay conscious. Sheldon nodded his head and carefully picked her up. He carried her out to the living room and Leo shrieked, " Oh my god, Dakota! What has he done to you?!"

" I really can't talk right now Leo.", Dakota said as her voice started to get weaker.

" We need a trauma unit dispatch now, over.", another officer said into his radio.

" Ten four.", the response was. EMTs showed up within minutes and Dakota was transported to the hospital.

Hospital

" For god sakes, what the hell happened to Dakota?!", Leonard shrieked when he showed up moments later with the others.

" Her abusive boyfriend Rico attacked her at my apartment Leonard! She tried to break up with him and he got so mad that he chased her out of her hotel room, busted in through my front door and hit her with a Walking Dead Lucille bat that he made!", Leo shrieked.

" He hit her with a Lucille bat?!", Penny, Amy, and Bernadette shrieked.

" Yes!", Leo shrieked.

" Who's Dakota?", Raj asked.

" She's my friend from elementary school Raj! We lost touch with each other for 25 years until she showed up last night and now her crazy boyfriend just attacked her today!", Leo interjected.

" Holy crap!", Raj exclaimed.

" Oh god, Dakota!", Mrs. Harris screamed as she showed up with her husband, second daughter and two sons. She began to cry histerically as she stared at her daughter's badly battered body.

" Mom calm down! I'm fine!", Dakota said.

" Where's that jacka** Rico?! I'm going to shoot him with my shotgun!", Mr. Harris exploded as he paced the room.

" Dad, Rico's in jail! We just got into a little altercation!", Dakota said.

" A little altercation, are you kidding me?! He nearly killed you with that Lucille bat he hit you with!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" What?! Rico hit you with a Lucille bat Dakota?!", Mr. Harris exploded.

" Yes, Dad! I tried to break up with him because his temper was getting out of control but he got so pissed off that he came after me with a Lucille bat he built!", Dakota said.

" Well that was a smart move on your part! Please stay away from him from now on! I don't ever want to get a phone call from the coroner's office saying that you're dead!", Mr. Harris said.

" Oh my god, …", Mrs. Harris started to say when she noticed Leo.

" Yeah, Mom. Look who I ran into last night.", Dakota said with a slight smile.

" Leo? How are you sweetheart?", Mrs. Harris asked.

" Hi Mrs. Harris, I'm good. How about you?", Leo asked.

" I'm good. We haven't seen you a long time, especially since we moved away 3 months after that school shooting.", Mrs. Harris said.

" School shooting?!", Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Amy, Bernadette, and Stuart exclaimed.

" Yeah, when Dakota and I were in the 4th grade we had a school shooting take place at our school. We were out for recess when all of a sudden there was this loud Pop! Pop! Popping sound that just spontaneously came out of nowhere which caused everyone to scream and scatter everywhere. We started looking around to see where it was coming from and when we looked, we saw this teenage high school punk running up the grass shooting an AK47 assault rifle.", Leo said.

" Oh my god! What did you do?!", Penny exclaimed.

" We did the dumbest thing ever which was we climbed up a tree and we stayed there not saying a word.", Leo said.

" Leo that is completely ridiculous!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" I know but we really didn't know what else to do Sheldon.", Leo said.

" Did you two get in trouble for that?", Amy asked.

" Oh yeah we definetly got detention for that because we completely freaked out our teacher Mrs. Rivers.", Dakota said.

" Yeah, she was screaming bloody murder as she was looking for us after the shooting and when she finally noticed us up in the tree she screamed, " Leo Fordyce and Dakota Harris get out of that tree now!" Leo and Dakota started cracking up after Leo said that.

" Dakota watch what you're doing! You're going to end up banging your head on the wall if you're not careful!", Makenzie, Dakota's sister said.

" Shut up, Makenzie!", Dakota laughed as she playfully smacked her sister.

" Hey, let me get in on a little bit of this too!", Eamon, one of Dakota's brothers stupidly said as he stuck his cheek in his sister's face.

" Shut it Eamon and back up!", Dakota hissed as she shooed him away.

" Shut it Eamon and back up!", Johnathan, Dakota's other brother stupidly said in somewhat of a mocking voice. A stupid smirk spread across his face as he watched his sister give him a death glare.

" Quit being such a dork Johnathan! How many times do I have to tell you to quit mocking me?!", Dakota hissed.

" Quit mocking me!", Johnathan mocked his sister again with that same stupid look on his face.

" Johnathan!", Dakota hissed.

" Dakota, Johnathan, knock it off! You're not children anymore, you're mature adults! Act like it!", Mrs. Harris scolded.

" Sorry mom.", Dakota said.

" Sorry mom!", Johnathan mocked.

" Johnathan, I said to stop it! Act your age and quit mocking your sister!", Mrs. Harris scolded her son.

" Fine, I'll stop.", Johnathan said.

" Thank you.", Mrs. Harris said. The conversations continued until visiting hours were over.

Later that evening at Caltech, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Amy and Leo began to start cleaning up the hallway that had been destroyed by the robot.

" This sucks! I can't believe we're being forced to clean this up! This is all Devon's fault, not us!", Leo hissed as she was picking up splintered pieces of drywall off the floor.

" I agree Leo! He's a dickhead!", Howard hissed.

" He's a douchebag is what he is!", Amy hissed.

" Well good Lord! Why are you talking about him as if he's still here?! Don't you remember seeing me kill him last night?!", Sheldon interjected.

" Yes Sheldon we saw you shoot him! You know what, let's just stop talking to each other right now and continue working on this! Because, otherwise, we won't get this done in 2 days which means Mrs. Davis will be at our throats again about it!", Leonard hissed.

" Fine then if that's your strategy Leonard!", Leo hissed.

" What thwe fwrig is thwis?!", Kripke snidely exclaimed as he suddenly entered the hallway.

" Kripke get the hell out of here! This doesn't involve you!", Leo shouted in his face.

" Why awre ywou cwleaning thwis hallway?!", Kripke asked.

" We're cleaning this hallway because Mrs. Davis told us to!", Howard said.

" Yeah, because Leo's stupid douchebag of an enemy attacked us with a stupid robotic arachnid last night! The robot shot up this hallway with lasers, firing from it's eyes!", Leonard said.

" Thwat's jwust thwe stupidest thwing I've ewer hweard Lweonard!", Kripke snidely said.

" Kripke please leave! You are being an annoying nuisance and you are distracting us from what we're clearly trying to accomplish here!", Sheldon interjected.

" Whatewver Cwooper!", Kripke snidely said as he walked away. The work continued until they got tired for the night.

The next day they finished the work and later that day Leo and Sheldon went to visit Leo's family.

Knock knock!

" Leo, Sheldon!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed as she answered the door.

" Hi mom. We just thought we would stop by to visit.", Leo said with a smile as her and Sheldon entered the house.

" Well I'm glad you did because your Aunt Sylvia is planning on stopping by shortly.", Mrs. Fordyce said as she shut the door.

" Oh ok.", Leo said.

Woof woof woof woof!

" Gidget! Come here girl!", Leo exclaimed as Gidget came sprinting toward her and jumped up on her, licking her face. Her tail was wagging at full force.

" Hello Gidget.", Sheldon said as he gently scratched her behind the head even though he was still a little bit afraid of her. Gidget snapped her head toward Sheldon and licked his face too.

" Oh good Lord! Yes, that's my face! Ok ok, you can stop now! I see you!", Sheldon laughed.

" Yeah, she really likes you Sheldon!", Leo laughed.

" Yes, it would seem that way.", Sheldon said as Gidget ran off. As they sat in the living room talking, the doorbell suddenly rang causing Gidget to bark.

" That must be Aunt Sylvia.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" I'll get it.", Mr. Fordyce said as he went to the door. He opened it to see his sister Sylvia standing there with her butler Jasper.

" Hello Robert, you remember Jasper.", Sylvia said as she gestured toward her butler.

" I do, please come in Sylvia.", Mr. Fordyce said as he stepped aside for his sister.

" Thank you.", Sylvia said as she and Jasper entered the house.

" It's so nice to see you again Sylvia.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Well it's nice to see you too Miranda and you still look stunning as always.", Sylvia said as she hugged her sister-in law.

" Oh thank you.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Well, where are the children?", Sylvia asked.

" They're in the living room, I'll get them.", Mrs. Fordyce said. She walked into the living room and said, " Come say hi to Aunt Sylvia."

" Hi Aunt Sylvia!", Kennedy exclaimed as she walked up to her aunt.

" Hello Kennedy.", Sylvia said as she hugged her. She also said hi and hugged Amanda, Junior, Garrett, and Stephen.

" Hi Aunt Sylvia.", Leo said.

" Hello Leo. Are you here visiting too?", Sylvia asked.

" Yes I am.", Leo said.

" Who's this?", Sylvia asked when she noticed Sheldon standing next to Leo.

" Oh this is my boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Leo said with a smile. However, Sylvia's demeanor changed almost immediately.

" Oh… Leo can I speak to you in private for a moment upstairs?", Sylvia asked with somewhat of a frown.

" Sure… I guess.", Leo said as her smile began to falter. Once they got upstairs and went into a bedroom, the second Sylvia shut the door she turned around and asked Leo in a snippy voice, " Where the hell did you find that man Leo?!"

" Um… excuse me?! I'm really confused about what you're saying!", Leo confusely said.

" I mean, what the hell possessed you in your right mind to fall in love with an immature man child like him?!", Sylvia hissed.

" Are you making negative comments about my boyfriend Aunt Sylvia?!", Leo hissed.

" Yes, I don't like him! Are you trying to disgrace this family name Leo?!", Sylvia hissed.

" No! I'm not!", Leo hissed.

Downstairs

" So what's new with you and Leo?", Amanda asked Sheldon.

" Oh nothing but the usual Amanda.", Sheldon said.

" Did you two have sex yet?", Junior asked with a stupid smile on his face.

" Junior! That is a very rude and inappropriate question to ask! You don't ask that!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded.

" Yeah, pighead!", Kennedy chimed in.

" Kennedy!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" WHAT?!" SLAP!

" What the hell was that?!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed when her as well as the family heard an angry scream followed by a hard slap coming from upstairs.

" HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME LIKE THAT LEO!", Sylvia angrily screamed as her and Leo came out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

" WELL HOW DARE YOU JUDGE MY BOYFRIEND AND THREATEN TO DISINHERITE ME IF I DON'T BREAK UP WITH HIM!", Leo angrily screamed at her aunt.

" WELL IT'S MY WILL AND I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT!", Sylvia angrily screamed.

" YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU CAN JUST GET THE HELL OUT AUNT SYLVIA!", Leo angrily screamed.

" FINE, I'LL LEAVE! COME ALONG JASPER!", Sylvia angrily screamed as she stormed toward the door.

" After you madame.", Jasper said as he held the door open for her.

" Thank you.", Sylvia scornfully said.

" Sylvia where are you going? You just got here.", Mr. Fordyce asked his sister as she was preparing to leave.

" I'm going home Robert! I'm sorry!", Sylvia angrily said as she and her butler walked out of the house.

" Yeah, keep walking bitch!", Leo screamed out the door before she slammed it shut.

" Leo what was that about?!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded.

" What did you say to your aunt?!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" I didn't say anything to her dad! She said something to me which pissed me off!", Leo shouted.

" Well what did she say Leo?!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" She was criticizing Sheldon and threatening to disinherite me if I didn't break up with him!", Leo shouted.

" What?!", her mother, father, siblings, and brother-in law exclaimed.

" Well that's a fine how do you do! Why would she do that?!", Sheldon asked in complete shock.

" I don't know why Sheldon!", Leo shouted.

" Alright well I'm going to go over there and talk to her about this! Because that is unacceptable!", Mr. Fordyce exploded as he grabbed his car keys and drove over to his sister's house.

Sylvia's mansion

" State your name sir.", Jasper said as he answered the door.

" You already know who I am Jasper! It's Robert Fordyce! I need to speak to my sister!", Mr. Fordyce demanded.

" Yes of course, come in sir.", Jasper said as he stepped aside.

" Sylvia I need to talk to you, now!", Mr. Fordyce angrily demanded.

" About what Robert?! What do you want?!", Sylvia angrily asked.

" I want to know why you were criticizing Leo's boyfriend Sheldon!", Mr. Fordyce angrily demanded.

" That is none of your business so stay out of it! This is between me and your daughter!", Sylvia angrily said.

" No it's not! You don't get to decide who Leo can and can't be with! My wife and I are the ones that decide that! We adore Sheldon very much and I think that was very cruel of you to say that! You don't threaten to disinherite family!", Mr. Fordyce defended.

" I'm not going to risk everything I own for someone who for all I know might take advantage of her! I don't want to see her get hurt!", Sylvia angrily said.

" I understand your concern for her, but, if he was truely going to hurt her, he would've already done it a long time ago really early in the relationship! You didn't see how happy Leo was when she first brought him home to us! She was physically glowing with happiness! He clearly loves her and for you to be all judgey judgey the way you were is absurd!", Mr. Fordyce defended.

" Well what is it about this man that makes you think that Robert?!", Sylvia angrily asked.

" It's everything he does for her! He's nice to her, he treats her with respect like every woman should be treated, and he takes care of her! Not to mention, he saved her life twice!", Mr. Fordyce defended.

" What hell happened for that to transpire?!", Sylvia angrily asked.

" Being almost crushed to death by a catwalk and being almost beaten to death by her enemy!", Mr. Fordyce shot back.

" Well what happened to that man she was supposed to marry?! He was a nice young fellow!", Sylvia angrily said.

" He was killed overseas by a grenade!", Mr. Fordyce angrily said.

" Well that's a real shame! At least I felt that he was someone that could provide for her, but, this one I don't know anything about!", Sylvia angrily said.

" And that's exactly my point Sylvia! You're judging Sheldon without even getting to know him!", Mr. Fordyce angrily said. Then he lowered his voice and said, " Look, just come back to my house, apologize and give it at least 10 minutes. I garantee you that you'll see what we see. He may have some weird and unusual quirks about him, but, he really is a nice guy and he cares about Leo very much." Sylvia thought for a moment before she finally let out a calm sigh and said, " Alright, Robert." Then she turned to her butler and said, " Come along Jasper, we're going back to my brother's house."

" Yes of course madame.", Jasper said as he opened the door and the three of them walked out.

Fordyce home

" Leo, I need to speak to you.", Sylvia said.

" Go away Aunt Sylvia, I don't want to hear it!", Leo snapped as she gave her aunt the cold shoulder.

" No, please, just hear me out for a minute. I want to have a real heart-to-heart talk with you and your boyfriend.", Sylvia said.

" Fine. But this better not be anymore criticism.", Leo huffed as her, Sheldon, and her aunt went into the living room.

" Alright, I'm listening. What is it?", Leo said as she sat next to Sheldon on the couch with her arms crossed in front of her.

" I am very sorry for the way I acted, I shouldn't said that to you. I was just concerned for your well-being. Your my niece, I love you, and I just don't want to see you get hurt. And to you Sheldon, I'm very sorry for judging you without even giving you a chance to speak. I don't expect you two to forgive me, I just want us to be civil with each other.", Sylvia said.

" Is this a sincere apology Aunt Sylvia?", Leo asked.

" Yes Leo, it is.", Sylvia said with a soft smile. Sheldon and Leo thought for a moment before Leo said, " Ok, apology accepted."

" Is it ok for me to speak now?", Sheldon asked. Leo let out a giddy laugh and said, " Yes Sheldon you can speak!"

" So, how did you two meet each other?", Sylvia asked.

" We meet in the lobby of our apartment building. I was moving into apartment 2A and I ran into Sheldon and his roommate when they were coming home from work.", Leo said.

" And who's this roommate you're talking about?', Sylvia asked.

" Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. He's an experimental physicist.", Leo said.

" What does Sheldon do?", Sylvia asked.

" He's the same kind of physicist as me. Theoretical.", Leo said as she looked at Sheldon with a smile and kissed him.

" Really?!", Sylvia exclaimed in a shocking voice.

" Yeah, I was really shocked when he told me that.", Leo said.

" Is that how you two ended up together?", Sylvia asked.

" Not exactly Aunt Sylvia, it's a pretty weird way of how we ended up together so I'm going to say this as best as I can. It started out with me defending Sheldon because some woman at work was making insults about him and I didn't know that Sheldon was listening through the wall the entire time because he's got very sensitive hearing. Now here's the part that you might get upset about but it really actually worked out in the end. Sheldon had a girlfriend before me who is now one of my friends, her name's Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler and so after Sheldon heard me say these things, he began to start having doubts about their relationship to which surprisingly Amy did too when she talked to Sheldon about everything that was going on and so even though she was a little hurt by this, she was surprisingly very happy. So after they mutually broke up Sheldon told me how he felt about me and that's how we got together.", Leo said.

" Well I'm not real happy about the possible cheating part but I'm very glad everything worked out for you! It's great to see you so happy Leo!", Sylvia said. Then she asked, " Has Amy regretted this decision at all?"

" Nope, she's totally fine with it. She's on really good terms with us and has never once shown any signs of regretting what she did whatsoever.", Leo said.

" Well that's wonderful, I would hate for you to lose a friend because of this.", Sylvia said.

" Everything ok in here?', Mr. Fordyce asked as him and his wife as well as the rest of the family came into the living room.

" Oh yes, everything is just fine now Robert.", Sylvia said with a smile. Then she asked, " Do you care to join us?"

" Yes thank you.", Mr. Fordyce said as he pulled up a chair and sat down. The rest of the family did the same.

" You know, it's family moments like this that make me think back to the time when me and your Uncle Victor were still together.", Sylvia said.

" Uncle Vic is a toadstool!", Garrett interjected.

" Why do you say that?", Sheldon asked.

" Because the jackweed suddenly walked out on me 20 years ago with another woman! He left me for a bimbo psychologist!", Sylvia bitterly said.

" Well good Lord, that's just madness!", Sheldon said. As they all continued talking, a tan-colored lowrider suddenly pulled up in the driveway and a middle-aged man with dark-colored hair and a mustache stepped out of it with a beautiful young strawberry-blonde haired woman.

" And speaking of the devil, there's that snake and his bimbo whore of a girlfriend now!", Sylvia hissed as she looked out the window.

" That's the woman he left you for Aunt Sylvia?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Yes Leo! Dr. Tiffany Lindsey!", Sylvia hissed.

" What's Uncle Vic doing here?!", Amanda hissed.

" I'll bet you anything that he's here to tell us that he's marrying that skanky ho!", Sylvia hissed.

Knock knock knock!

" Jasper, please get the door!", Sylvia hissed.

" Yes madame.", Jasper said as he opened the door.

" Hello Jasper.", Victor said as him and his mistress entered the house.

" Hello sir.", Jasper said.

" Hello Sylvia. You know Tiffany.", Victor said with a stupid smirk on his face.

" Hi.", Tiffany said with a smile.

" Yes I know who you are! What the hell are you doing here you cheating snake?!", Sylvia angrily hissed at her ex-husband.

" I'm here to visit my family and to share some good news.", Victor said with that same stupid smile.

" Oh, you mean the family that you walked out on 20 years ago when you left me for this ho?!", Sylvia angrily hissed.

" Oh come on Sylvia, let's let bygones be bygones shall we?!", Victor said with a smile.

" What do you want Victor?! You here to tell us that you're marrying this skank?!", Sylvia angrily hissed as she bitterly pointed at Tiffany.

" Excuse me?!", Tiffany shouted.

" First of all Sylvia, she's not a skank and secondly, yes! Dr. Tiffany Lindsey and I are engaged and I would very much like my family to be there for the wedding!", Victor said with a smile as he looked at his fiancee who had her arm wrapped around his. She was beaming with happiness. Her engagement ring glistened in the lighting.

" You're a total b*****d if you think we're coming to this wedding! This clearly shows us what a sleazy toadstool you really are!", Sylvia angrily hissed.

" Yeah, just get out Uncle Vic! Beat it you backstabber!", Stephen, Garrett, Junior, Amanda, Kennedy, and Leo shouted.

" Oh come on, don't be like that. Let's start the celebration! We're about to be a family again!", Victor said.

" Victor we are not celebrating this! Now get out of our house before we call the police!", Mr. Fordyce shouted at his ex-brother-in law.

" Robert have you forgotten that I'm a police officer?!", Mrs. Fordyce interjected at her husband.

" No Miranda! Get out Victor!", Mr. Fordyce shouted.

" Oh Robert, that's no way to treat your brother-in law.", Victor said.

" You're my ex-brother-in law! You walked out on my sister and cheated on her, now get out!", Mr. Fordyce exploded.

" Please don't this, just let me explain?!", Victor pleaded.

" You had your chance and you blew it! Now get out Uncle Vic!", Leo shouted.

" Leo, look at you, you're all grown up! I haven't seen you since you were a little girl!", Victor exclaimed with a smile.

" I said get out Uncle Vic! Now!", Leo shouted.

" Come on, please let me explain?!", Victor pleaded.

" Jasper! Get these two out, now!", Sylvia shouted for her butler.

" Yes madame.", Jasper said. Then he grabbed Victor and Tiffany by the arms and firmly said, " You sir need to go now!"

" Come on Jasper! Cut me some slack would ya?!", Victor said.

" You and your fiancee have been requested to leave! Now get out!", Jasper said as he walked them to the door and shoved them out onto the front porch.

" Fine! I'll leave! Screw you!", Victor shouted as he turned on his heel and walked back to the car with Tiffany on his arm. They backed out of the driveway but before they drove away Victor purposely back-ended Sylvia's white limo and flipped her off with a finger.

" What?! That jackass just back-ended my limo and flipped me off! I'm gonna kill him!", Sylvia shouted in anger as she watched her jerk of an ex-husband drive away.

" Well good Lord! It would appear that guy has no conscience!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" You think Sheldon?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Hey does anyone notice how quiet it got in here?", Kennedy asked.

" Yeah I do. Where's Gidget?", Garrett asked.

" We don't know Garrett.", Junior said.

" She's got to be around here somewhere. Gidget? Gidget?", Donny said as he walked around the house calling out Gidget's name.

" Gidget?! Gidget?! Gidget?!", everyone called out as they searched the house.

" Where could she be?!", Amanda exclaimed.

" Yeah where is that crazy German Shepherd?! Gidget?!", Stephen called out.

" Wait, shut up! I hear something!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" What is it Sheldon?!", Mrs. Fordyce asked. Sheldon followed the sound which lead him to the basement door and he pressed his ear against the door.

" She's in the basement but…", Sheldon said as he continued to listen. Then his eyes went wide and he exclaimed, "Gidget sounds like she's in distress!"

" What?! Oh my god move Sheldon!", Leo screamed as she shoved past her boyfriend, running down the stairs screaming her dog's name.

" OH MY GOD, SHE'S CHOKING! GIDGET'S CHOKING!"

" WHAT?!", the rest of the family screamed as they ran down there. Sheldon followed them. When they got down there, they saw a very frightening scene. The floor was littered with trash and Gidget was sitting in a corner, gasping for air as Leo was frantically trying to dislodge whatever it was in Gidget's throat.

" Dad do something! I can't get it out!", Leo panically screamed as she continued trying to save Gidget's life.

" Oh shit, Gidget!", Mr. Fordyce hissed as he sprinted toward the dog and began bumping his fist on her back.

" Leo start thrusting her throat!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" I'm doing that dad! Come on Gidget, breathe!", Leo screamed as she began thrusting Gidget's throat in the hopes of dislodging the obstruction in her airway. They did this for several minutes, but, when it wasn't working Sheldon interjected, " Oh dear Lord!" He intervened by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. When his shoulder hit her ribcage, the obstruction in her airway finally dislodged causing Gidget to yelp and shake her head. Sheldon then let go of her and she sprinted across the floor, panting heavily. The Fordyces breathed a sigh of relief and Leo exclaimed, " Gidget, are you ok girl?!" Gidget sprinted toward her, letting out a happy bark before she kissed her face.

" Sheldon you just saved my dog's life! Thank you!", Leo happily cried as she threw her arms around him.

" My pleasure Leo.", Sheldon said as he kissed her.

" I love you!", Leo said.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said.

Later that evening after Sylvia left, Leo went upstairs to take a shower while the rest of the Fordyce family and Sheldon were downstairs in the living room talking.

" Sheldon, are you ok? You seem a little lethargic.", Mrs. Fordyce asked as she looked at Sheldon. His eyes looked bloodshot as he sat on the couch with his head leaning against the palm of his hand.

" Yes, I'm fine Mrs. Fordyce. I'm just feeling a little bit tired. What time is it?", Sheldon asked.

" 8:45 in the evening.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Oh, well, it's no wonder why I feel like that. It's almost bedtime.", Sheldon said.

" Really? What time do you go to bed?", Amanda asked as she stared at him.

" 9 o'clock.", Sheldon said.

" You're a very strange but interesting man Dr. Cooper. It's no wonder why our sister likes you so much.", Kennedy said.

" Well your sister is very strange and interesting as well. Not to mention she's very intelligent and very beautiful. She clearly gets that beauty from your mother.", Sheldon said.

" Aww thank you Sheldon!", Mrs. Fordyce said with a smile.

" My pleasure.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" You know Sheldon, you're a great guy. You may be a little weird and all, but, I'm glad that our sister Leo found you.", Garrett said with a smile.

" Thank you Garrett.", Sheldon said still smiling.

Thud! " Ahhhhhhh!"

" What the hell was that?!", Sheldon asked as his attention snapped toward the loud thud and scream that suddenly rang throughout the house.

" Beats me. It sounds like it came from upstairs.", Junior said as he leaned back in his chair.

" Of course it did Sherlock.", Donny said.

" Donny shut up.", Junior scoffed at his brother-in law.

" Robert, why don't you and Sheldon go upstairs to check on Leo.", Mrs. Fordyce said to her husband.

" Alright Miranda.", Mr. Fordyce said as he stood up from his chair and headed toward the stairs. Sheldon followed him. Once the two men got to the top of the stairs they heard a hiss coming from the bathroom.

" Oh good heavens Leo!", Sheldon shrieked when he opened the door to see his girlfriend sitting on the floor with a towel wrapped around her, hissing in pain as she cradled her foot.

" Leo are you alright?!", Mr. Fordyce asked his daughter with a look of worry on his face.

" Yeah I'm fine dad! I just slipped on a wet patch and fell as I was getting out of the shower!", Leo hissed in pain.

" Well can you get up?! Do you need to go to the hospital?!", Sheldon asked.

" Not really Sheldon! I'm sure I just sprained it!", Leo hissed.

" Well, here, let me feel it!", Sheldon said as he touched her ankle.

" I don't feel any broken bones but it does feel a little swollen. Wait here a minute.", Sheldon said as he left the bathroom and walked down the hallway to Leo's room. He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a roll of bandages before returning to the bathroom.

" Here, give me your foot for a second.", Sheldon said as he sat next to her on the floor. Leo gently lifted her foot and placed it across her boyfriend's leg. Sheldon began gently wrapping her foot and ankle with the bandages.

" Thank you Sheldon.", Leo said as she shifted position and kissed him.

" My pleasure Leo.", Sheldon said as he kissed her back. He finished wrapping her foot before he began to wrap her forehead.

" Sheldon I don't think wrapping my head is necessary. I only fell on my foot.", Leo said.

" Nonsense! For all we know you could've hit your head too and I don't want to take any chances of discovering any damaging trauma on your head!", Sheldon said as he finished wrapping her head before he picked her up and carried her to her room. He then dried her off, carefully dressed her in some comfortable sleepwear and tucked her into her bed. He gently propped up her foot with a small throw pillow before removing her glasses from her face. Sheldon kissed his girlfriend's bandaged forehead as she moaned in comfort, drifting off to dreamland.

" Thank you for doing that Sheldon.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" My pleasure Mr. Fordyce. Good night.", Sheldon said as he then got ready for bed also.

" Good night.", Mr. Fordyce said before leaving the room. Sheldon turned the light off and climbed into the bed beside Leo, but, just as he started to fall asleep he was awakened by Gidget's barking coming from the living room downstairs.

Woof woof woof!

" Gidget shut up!"

' Oh Junior.', Sheldon said in his head as the corners of his lips curled up into a smirky smile when he heard Junior's voice screaming at the dog. He stuck his noise-cancelling earbuds in his ears and turned them on before falling asleep. Sheldon was really starting to love his girlfriend's entire family as much as he loved her. The next morning, Leo was walking around on crutches.

" What happened to you last night Leo?", Mrs. Fordyce asked her daughter as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

" I slipped and sprained my ankle when I was getting out of the shower. Sheldon wrapped my foot with bandages and I guess Dad found some old crutches in the shed this morning that he said I could use.", Leo told her mother.

" Well, I guess as long as you're ok that's fine with me.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Why are you walking around on crutches Leo?", Kennedy asked her sister when she walked in.

" I sprained my foot when I was getting out of the shower last night Kennedy.", Leo said.

" Ah. Where's Sheldon?", Kennedy asked.

" He's in the living room watching Dr. Who.", Leo said.

" He does that every Saturday morning?", Kennedy asked.

" Yeah pretty much.", Leo said.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring!

Beeeep beeeep beeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

" Son of a biscuit!"

" Dr. Cooper is that the Emergency Alert System?!", Kennedy called out.

" Yes! They're issuing a Shelter-In-Place Warning!"

" Oh that's just great! Stephen!", Mrs. Fordyce called out with a hiss under her breath.

" Yo mama, what's up?!", Stephen said as he popped his head out of the doorway to the computer room.

" Go get your father and tell him to grab the plastic sheeting as well as the duct tape.", Mrs. Fordyce told her eldest son.

" Why? What's going on?", Stephen asked his mother.

" We're under a Shelter-In-Place Warning. Now go get your father.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Alright, I'll go get Dad.", Stephen said as he walked past his mother and walked to where the doorwall was leading to the backyard.

" Dad! Shelter-In-Place, now! Mom told me to tell you to grab the plastic sheeting and duct tape!", Stephen hollered out the door to his father who was out by the shed.

" Alright, I'm coming Stephen!", Mr. Fordyce hollered back over the blaring outdoor warning siren. He grabbed the plastic sheeting and duct tape out of the shed before coming into the house. The Fordyces and Sheldon then went around the house shutting all the windows and doors, turning off the heating and air-conditioning, and sealing up the dryer exhaust hole. Then they all crowded in one interior room with some other items and the dog before sealing the door off with the plastic sheeting and duct tape.

" So Sheldon did you happen to find out what this warning was for?", Junior asked as he sat down on a chair.

" Somebody hit a tanker truck on the highway containing zenite gas which exploded about a half-mile away from here.", Sheldon said.

" Oh that's just wonderful! I don't have time to be sitting here right now! I need to be getting ready for work!", Mrs. Fordyce hissed in frustration.

" Mom, you're a police officer!", Leo shot back at her mother as she leaned on her crutches.

" Yes I know that Leo and if you don't stop pointing that out I'm gonna handcuff you to this doorknob!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded her daughter as she pointed at the doorknob.

" Oh come on Mom! Why would you want to do that to your own daughter?!", Leo defensively said.

" Because you're frustrating me by constantly pointing out my profession to people! Everybody knows what I do so you don't need to keep pointing it out! So you point it out one more time and that's what will happen and you'll stay there for the rest of the warning!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded.

" You mean I'll have to stand like this on crutches for the rest of the warning?! Mom that is some crappy police work!", Leo smart-aleckally shot back as she demonstrated how she would be standing next to the doorknob.

" Ok you know what Leo, because you said that, you're gonna get handcuffed to the doorknob anyway!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded as she pulled out a set of handcuffs from her back pocket.

" Mom, this is ridiculous! You're embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend Sheldon!", Leo defensively said as she tried to pull away from her mother.

" Well maybe this embarrassment might teach you a lesson or two about saying smart-aleck remarks Leo!", Mrs. Fordyce said as she reached for her daughter's wrist.

" I didn't say anything! Mom quit grabbing at my wrist!", Leo defensively said with a laugh as she continued to pull away from her mother's grip.

" Yes you did Leo! You made a smart-aleck remark about my job! Quit pulling away from me!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded as she continued grabbing at Leo's wrist.

" I did not!", Leo defensive shot back as she laughed.

" Yeah you did.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon Cooper! Ow Mom stop, you're hurting me!", Leo hissed at her boyfriend before she hissed at her mother.

" Leo you're doing that to yourself by pulling away from me!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded.

" Because I don't want you to do what you're doing to me!", Leo laughed.

" Leo you're not going to win against me!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded.

" Miranda just stop! You're hurting her!", Mr. Fordyce said to his wife.

" Robert stay out of this, I'm parenting right now!", Mrs. Fordyce shot back at her husband.

Woof woof woof woof woof!

" Gidget shut up! It's just me!", Leo hissed at the dog as she continued struggling with her mother. But eventually she found herself handcuffed to the doorknob.

" Son of a biscuit! You actually cuffed me to the doorknob!", Leo interjected with a laugh.

" Of course I did and now you're going to stay there until the warning's over!", Mrs. Fordyce said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

" Mom this is not parenting, this is torture and stupidity!", Leo interjected as she threw her head back. Her siblings busted out laughing.

" Shut up! This is not funny!", Leo shouted at her two sisters and three brothers.

" Leo Alejandra Fordyce use your inside voice! You don't need to shout!", Mr. Fordyce scolded his daughter.

" That's Dr. to you Dad! I have a Ph. D in theoretical physics!", Leo shot back at her father.

" And see that is why you're handcuffed to this doorknob right now! You can't seem to control yourself with repeatedly pointing things out!", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Alright I get it Mom! I'll shut my mouth!", Leo shot back. For next 5 minutes, nobody said a word until Junior broke the silence by pulling out his cell phone, playing the song It Will All Be Mine from Pokemon Live!

" I was born to rule the world and I almost achieved that goal!", Junior sang.

" Giovanni!", Stephen and Garrett sang.

" Oh god!", Kennedy and Amanda scoffed as they threw their heads in their hands. Donny busted out laughing.

" Really Junior?! You guys expect me to stand here and listen to you guys sing that dumb Team Rocket song?! You guys are so immature sometimes!", Leo interjected at her three brothers.

" But my Pokemon, the mighty Mew Two, had more power than I could control!", Junior sang as a smirk began to spread his face.

" Giovanni!", Stephen and Garrett sang.

" Hello?! Are you idiots even listening to me?!", Leo hissed.

" But still he inspired this mechanical marvel which learns and returns each attack!", Junior sang.

" Giovanni!", Stephen and Garrett sang.

" My MechaMew Two, the ultimate weapon, will tell Giovanni is back! Ha ha ha! There'll be world domination, complete oblitteration of all who now defy me! Let the universe prepare, good Pokemon beware! You fools shall not deny me! Now go go, go go! It will all be mine, power so devine! I'll tell the sun to shine on only me! It will all be mine, til the end of time! When this perfect crime makes history! Team Rocket, this is our destiny!", Junior sang.

" Junior! Stop singing that stupid song! You're making me want to tear my eardrums out so that I don't have to listen to you, Stephen and Garrett!", Leo interjected.

" Now listen up, you scheming fools! No excuses and no more lies!", Junior sang.

" Giovanni!", Stephen and Garrett sang.

SLAP!

" Ow!", Junior, Stephen and Garrett exclaimed as they rubbed the back of their heads from where Sheldon slapped them.

" What the hell was that for Dr. Cooper?!", Junior interjected.

" That was for ignoring your sister and not shutting up when she asked you to stop. Plus, that was getting very annoying.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you Sheldon!", Leo exclaimed.

When the warning was lifted, Mrs. Fordyce got ready for work and left. Leo's siblings and her brother-in law left for work shortly after that too. Mr. Fordyce told his daughter that he would be going to run some errands and that he would be out for a while as well.

" Alright Dad, I guess Sheldon and I will stay here with Gidget for a while.", Leo said as she slumped on the couch in the living room.

" Alright, you two behave yourselves. I'll be back in a while.", Mr. Fordyce said before he left.

" Where is Gidget?", Sheldon asked.

" She's outside. I should probably let her back in shortly.", Leo said.

Stand up stand up! We shall not be moved!

" Hello?", Leo answered her phone.

" Hey Leo. It's Dakota.", Dakota said.

" Oh hey Dakota. Are you feeling better?", Leo asked.

" I'm feeling much better. I'm being discharged from the hospital today. My wounds from Rico attacking me have mostly healed.", Dakota said.

" That's great Dakota! Just take it easy for a while and you'll be back to fighting in no time!", Leo exclaimed.

" Thanks Leo! You're a great friend! Talk to you later, bye!", Dakota said.

" My pleasure! Bye!", Leo said as she hung up. She then got up using her crutches and went to the doorwall to let Gidget back in. But the second she let her in Gidget got a little too excited and whipped her tail at Leo's injured foot causing Leo yelp in pain.

" Ow! Gidget!", Leo interjected as she leaned on her crutches, grasping her foot.

" What happened Leo? Are you alright?", Sheldon asked as he walked in from the living room.

" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon! Gidget just whipped her tail at my foot!", Leo hissed under her breath.

" Ok I think it's time for you to go take a nap now.", Sheldon said.

" I told you I'm fine Sheldon!", Leo protested.

" Leo it's not good for you to be up on your injured foot all day. You're just going to end up irritating it further. You need to go rest it now.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon I said I'm fine! It's just a sprained foot!", Leo protested.

" Sprained foot or not, I don't care! As established in the Relationship Agreement we are supposed to listen to whatever the significant other says! What I say right now is you need to get off that foot and go take a nap!", Sheldon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend.

" But I'm not sleepy!", Leo protested as Sheldon gently scooped her up.

" Don't give me any of that. It's nap time.", Sheldon said as he carried her upstairs. He carefully set her down on a chair in her bedroom before walking over to the bed. He pulled the covers back, placed a soft blanket down, walked back over to Leo, picked her up and carried her to the bed. Once she was laying down, Sheldon propped her foot up and tucked her in but not before removing her jeans to make her more comfortable. He then removed her glasses from her face and kissed her.

" I love you.", Leo softly said as she found herself beginning to doze off.

" I love you too. Nap time. Go to sleep.", Sheldon said as he kissed her again before walking out of the room. Leo laid there for a minute before she finally fell asleep. When she woke up a couple hours later, her foot healed and when she came downstairs, she heard Sheldon's cell phone ring.

" Hello?", Sheldon answered.

" Sheldon, you and Leo need to come back to Pasadena now! I'm freaking out!", Penny suddenly screamed through the phone.

" Penny Penny Penny calm down! I can't understand you, what happened?!", Sheldon asked as his anxiety began to rise.

" Leonard got himself into a fight with Kurt and got arrested!", Penny screamed.

" Leonard what?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" He got arrested for starting a fight with Kurt! The police won't let me get him out, they said I had to wait for you because you're his roommate!", Penny screamed.

" Alright alright we're coming! Just stop screaming Penny! We'll be there as soon as we can!", Sheldon screamed before hanging up.

" Was that Penny?", Leo asked.

" Yeah that was, we got to go!", Sheldon frantically said.

" Why?! What's going on Sheldon?!", Leo frantically asked as she stared at her boyfriend.

" Leonard got himself arrested for starting a fight with Penny's ex-boyfriend Kurt!", Sheldon screamed.

" What?! Leonard's in jail?!", Leo screamed.

" Yes, we got to go!", Sheldon screamed as he headed to the door.

" Wait a minute, we can't leave here without leaving a note! My parents will freak Dr. Cooper!", Leo screamed at her boyfriend.

" You're right Dr. Fordyce, I did not think of that!", Sheldon screamed at his girlfriend as he ran into the kitchen. He reached into a kitchen drawer and pulled out a piece of paper as well as a pen. He wrote:

Mr. and Mrs. Fordyce,

Your daughter and I left for Pasadena because of an emergency. Don't worry about Gidget, Morgan's watching her.

\- Dr. S. Cooper and Dr. L. Fordyce

The two doctors then ran across the backyard to Morgan's house and Leo pounded on the door.

" Leo? What is it?", Morgan asked when she answered the door.

" Hey, listen, Sheldon and I have to go back to Pasadena because of an emergency, could you maybe watch Gidget for a little bit until my family comes back?", Leo asked her best friend.

" Yeah sure. What's going on?", Morgan asked.

" Leonard got himself arrested for starting a fight with Penny's ex-boyfriend!", Sheldon said.

" Oh my god, yeah, go! Don't worry about Gidget, I'll watch her! You guys just go make sure that Dr. Hofstadter's ok!", Morgan exclaimed.

" Thanks bestie you're a lifesaver! Come on Sheldon, let's go!", Leo exclaimed as she took Sheldon by the hand and ran back across the yard. Morgan locked up her house and followed them.

Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof!

" Gidget shut up! It's just us!", Leo shouted at Gidget as her and Sheldon came running through the house.

" I got her! Just go!", Morgan interjected as she grabbed Gidget by her collar.

" Thanks Morgan! You got the note Sheldon?!", Leo screamed.

" Yeah I got it right here!", Sheldon screamed as he held the note.

" Stick it on the door and let's go!", Leo screamed as she ran out the front door. Sheldon ran through the door as well, slapped the note up on the door before getting into Leo's car with her. Leo sped out of the driveway and drove to the airport. The two of them were unsure of what to expect when they get home.

Oh no! Leonard's been arrested! What do you think will happen to him when Sheldon and Leo get back to Pasadena and also what do you think will happen with Dakota?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The flight back to Pasadena was kind of rough with a few turbulence but it eventually had a safe landing. Once Sheldon and Leo got through the airport, they raced outside to call for a cab.

" Can I help you?", the cab driver asked.

" Take us to the Pasadena Police Department please.", Leo said as her and Sheldon got in.

" 40 bucks please.", the cab driver said as he held out his hand.

" Here you go.", Leo said as she handed the man 2 twenty dollar bills.

" Thank you.", the cab driver said as he took the money and pulled away from the curb.

Pasadena Police Department

" What the hell took you guys so long?! I've been waiting here for almost 5 hours!", Penny scolded her two friends when they finally showed up.

" Well the flight back here was at least 4 hours long and the traffic was backed up at least 2 miles Penny!", Leo defensively said.

" You know, I've been hit on by several perverts since I got here! One of them being Howard Wolowitz!", Penny hissed as she snapped her head in Howard's direction.

" Hey! That's my husband you're talking about!", Bernadette interjected feeling somewhat offended.

" Shut up Bernadette!", Penny hissed.

" Oh come on Penny?! You know you want this!", Howard said as he grinded his butt against Penny.

" Not with a 1000 condoms Howard!", Penny hissed as she shoved him away.

" What the hell is wrong with you Howie?! You're a married man!", Bernadette screamed as she smacked her husband in the chest.

" Ow! I'm just a person!", Howard exclaimed as he placed a hand on his chest.

" Barely, dude.", Raj said.

" Raj!", Howard exclaimed as he stared at his best friend.

" Hey Beavis and Butthead, knock it off! We're here to get Leonard out of jail, not stand around acting like a bunch of idiots!", Penny interjected at Howard and Raj.

" Penny you need to calm down! What are you so mad about?!", Sheldon asked.

" What the hell do you think Doctor Whack-a-doodle?! I'm mad about this whole situation! Leonard and I were having a nice time with each other but then Kurt had to come along and ruin it! I so hate that a**hole for this!", Penny shouted.

" Penny things like this happen all the time and you can't do anything about it! The only you can do is to try to prevent these situations from escalating in the first place!", Leo said as she put a hand on Penny's shoulder.

" Thank you, that's so comforting!", Penny sarcastically said.

" You're being sarcastic.", Leo said as she rolled her eyes.

" Gee you think?! What was your first clue Leo Fordyce?!", Penny hissed at her friend.

" Bestie calm down! Yelling at Leo is not going to do anything!", Amy chimed in.

" Amy shut up!", Penny shot back at her. Sheldon signed a release form for Leonard and minutes later Leonard came out.

" What the hell you guys?! I've been waiting in a crappy hellhole for nearly 5 and a half hours waiting for someone to get me out!", Leonard interjected.

" Well we were still in Savannah when Penny called us and made us come all the way back here because she told us that they wouldn't release you unless if I signed a release form, which I just now did and that's why you're standing here.", Sheldon said as he gestured to himself and Leo.

" Whatever Sheldon, let's just get out of here.", Leonard mumbled under his breath as he walked toward the door. The car ride home was unusually silent as in nobody said a word.

Apartment 4A

" Sweetie are you ok?", Penny asked Leonard.

" Yeah I'm fine Penny.", Leonard said as he slumped into the chair.

" What exactly happened Leonard? How did this all transpire?", Leo asked as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

" Penny and I were out having a few drinks, she was telling me about her job and I was talking science when all of sudden Kurt showed up. He started saying some inappropriate things toward Penny and tried to grab her butt, but, she kept pushing him away calling him a self-centered perverted b*****d which did absolutely nothing to keep him from doing his advances as in he kept doing it. I started yelling at him to back off and leave but he completely ignored me and when he tried to bite Penny's breast that's when I shouted, " I said to back off you jerk!" before I threw a punch at him. Then he shouts at me, " Is that all you got Lenny?!" Next thing I knew, we got into a full fledged fight and somebody called the police.", Leonard said.

" Wow, that's a new low.", Leo said.

" It's not a new low Leo, it's complete stupidity! For shame Leonard!", Sheldon said as he stared at his girlfriend before narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

" Well what was he supposed to do Dr. Smart Mouth?!", Penny hissed at Sheldon.

" Penny you calling me names is not helping right now!", Sheldon shot back at her.

" Sheldon!", Leonard hissed.

" Ok you know what you guys, I'm just going to get out of this conversation for a moment and I'm gonna go put my belongings away.", Leo said as she left the apartment.

" Smooth you guys! You just scared Leo away!", Howard said.

" We didn't scare her away Wolowitz! What the hell are you talking about?!", Leonard shot back at his friend.

" What do you mean what am I talking about Leonard?! It clearly looks like you, Penny, and Sheldon scared her off with your yelling!", Howard shot back.

" We didn't!", Penny hissed.

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEELER!"

" What the hell?!", Penny exclaimed when her and the others suddenly heard Leo's angry shouting voice coming from 2 floors below.

" Oh great, that doesn't sound good.", Leonard said with a defeated sigh.

" Obviously not Leonard since that's my girlfriend shouting.", Sheldon said.

" Let's go see what the problem is and what she's yelling about.", Leonard said as he walked out of the apartment. Sheldon, Penny, Howard, Raj, Amy, Bernadette and Stuart followed him as well. As they made their way down the stairs they could hear Leo hitting her apartment door several times in a fit of rage. When they got to her, she was leaning against and facing the door.

" Ok Leo get a grip! Don't lose your sanity!", Leo hissed under her breath to herself as she tried to calm herself.

" Leo are you ok?!", Leonard exclaimed.

" No Leonard, I'm pissed off right now!", Leo angrily hissed.

" Well what in the name of Einstein is going on here?! Why were you shouting and hitting your apartment door Dr. Fordyce?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at his girlfriend.

" It's because of this stupid letter that was put up on my door!", Leo angrily said as she yanked the letter off the door and showed it to her boyfriend Sheldon as well as her friends. The letter was from the Verizon Wireless company.

" Why are you holding your cell phone?", Sheldon asked as he took the letter out of her hands.

" Look at the letter and you'll find out Dr. Cooper!", Leo shot back in anger. Sheldon began reading the letter.

" Aw no, he…?!", Leonard exclaimed.

" He got our cell service shut off?!", Sheldon shouted as he stared at Leo.

" WHAT?!", Penny, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Amy, Bernadette and Stuart exclaimed.

" Yes! That a**hole of a contractor went to the CEO of the company this morning and had our service shut off!", Leo shouted. They all instantly began checking their phones. Sure enough they had no service.

" Why the hell would that Wheeler guy do that?!", Penny hissed.

" Because he's just mad that we removed his stupid cell tower from the Caltech University property and that he can't put it there! He's just trying to make us look like we're the Rebels and that he's the almighty powerful Empire!", Leo hissed under her breath. The Star Wars reference she made in that comment really set a mood for Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj.

" You know when you really think about it, it actually does make a lot of sense.", Raj said.

" Thanks Raj! Now if you guys will excuse me I need to go make a landline phone call to the police to see if I can get that jackhat Joshua Wheeler arrested for this!", Leo hissed as she stormed into her apartment and grabbed the landline phone off the kitchen counter. But before she could dial the phone it began ringing. The incoming call was from her dad.

" Dad I'm gonna have to call you back in just a second.", Leo quickly answered.

" Leo what's going on? Is everything ok?", Mr. Fordyce asked his daughter.

" Yeah dad everything's fine, just, hold on a second.", Leo said as she hung up on her dad and dialed 911. She explained to the police what the situation was and told them to go find Josh and arrest him no matter what he's in the middle of doing.

" What's the meaning of this?! Get your hands off me!", Josh hissed in anger as he was roughly shoved up against a chain-linked fence by two police officers and slapped with handcuffs.

" Mr. Joshua Wheeler you're under arrest!", one of the officers said.

" Arrest?! For what?!", Josh angrily demanded.

" You're under arrest for harrassment and abuse of power!", the officer said.

" Did those two stupid theoretical physicists put you up to this?!", Josh angrily demanded.

" Just one of them.", the officer said.

" Dr. Cooper or Dr. Fordyce?!", Josh angrily demanded.

" Dr. Fordyce did. She told us what you did and told us to arrest you for it.", the officer said.

" WHAT?!", Josh angrily shrieked.

" Get him out of here boys.", the officer said.

" What?! No! You're arresting the wrong person! Dr. Fordyce and Dr. Cooper are the ones that need to be arrested, not me! They removed and destroyed our cell phone tower!", Josh angrily shouted as two of the officers dragged him to the squad car and shoved him into the backseat.

" I told you that they did nothing illegal in this situation! You put that tower there illegally in the first place and you didn't do anything about it! They had all the right to remove and destroy it regardless of working for you or not! That's really deceptive and shallow of you to harrass the couple in the first place!", the officer said as him and his partner got in the car and drove away.

" Sorry about that dad, I was doing something really important.", Leo said as she called her father back.

" What is going on? I saw the note you and Sheldon left on the front door in Sheldon's handwriting.", Mr. Fordyce asked.

" Oh that, well, Leonard got himself arrested for starting a fight with Penny's ex-boyfriend Kurt so we had to come back to Pasadena to get him out.", Leo said.

" Oh ok, I was just making sure that nothing really bad happened. Now what important thing was it that you were doing before?", Mr. Fordyce asked.

" Oh just getting some jerky cell tower contractor arrested for harrassing me and Sheldon.", Leo said.

" What was this guy doing Leo?", Mr. Fordyce asked his daughter with a little bit of concern in his voice.

" Several months ago he put a Verizon cell tower up on Caltech's premissis illegally because nobody approved of it except the city council. So Sheldon and I fought him tooth and nail about it but when he didn't do anything about it we removed and destroyed it ourselves in the middle of the night which pissed him off so in retalliation he got our cell service shut off today.", Leo said.

" Who's dumb idea was it to do that?!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" It was my idea. I just talked Sheldon into it.", Leo said.

" Leo Alejandra Fordyce do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! You and Sheldon really could've hurt yourselves! When did you two do this?!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" Several weeks after it was put in. We weren't just gonna let it sit there and radiate our brains day in and day out.", Leo said.

" Please tell me you two didn't get into any trouble from doing that Leo!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" We didn't dad, surprisingly. The officer said that we had the right to do that since the tower was there illegally and Verizon Wireless refused to remove it within a certain time period.", Leo said.

" Good because the last thing I would want is my daughter having a criminal record.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Dad you would probably say the same thing about Kennedy and Amanda too.", Leo said.

" How is this possible that you know me so well Leo?", Mr. Fordyce asked.

" I don't know, maybe it's because you're my dad and I'm a genius.", Leo said with a laugh.

" That's probably it.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Oh dad!", Leo laughed.

" What? I'm just agreeing with you.", Mr. Fordyce said with a chuckle.

" Bye dad.", Leo said with a laugh.

" Alright bye Leo.", Mr. Fordyce said as they hung up. When Leo put the phone down and turned around, she noticed that Sheldon wasn't standing by the others anymore.

" Where's Sheldon?!", Leo exclaimed.

" I'm right behind you Leo.", Sheldon said from behind her.

" Oh good Lord you scared me!", Leo shrieked as she turned around to see her boyfriend standing there.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just telling you where I was.", Sheldon said.

" Well I wasn't expecting you to… what are you doing?!", Leo exclaimed as Sheldon suddenly turned her around and began massaging her neck and shoulders.

" You seem tense, you really should sit down and relax Dr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said as he guided his girlfriend to the couch and forced her to a sitting position still massaging her neck and shoulders.

" Ok that feels pretty good right now what you're doing to me Dr. Cooper.", Leo said with a satisfactory grin on her face as she relaxed into the couch cushions. She was relaxing so much at this point that she felt as if she was on cloud 9. She even forgot what she was stressed and upset about in the first place. Leo slowly turned her head around and kissed Sheldon as he was continuously doing this.

" I love you.", Leo said.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said as he kissed her back. 2 days later the gang got their cell service back.

2 months later, Dakota invited them to watch her fight against Mindy ' Head-strong' Thunderson. Mindy was a 28 year old world -class MMA champion who hasn't lost a single fight in her life. Dakota was determined to end this woman's undefeated streak in this big championship fight.

" Oh my god this is so exciting! I've never seen an MMA fight before! Especially with one of my friends in it!", Leo exclaimed as her and the others sat in their seats.

" Yeah, this is great that she invited us to see this!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Great?! What are you talking about Leonard?! This place is obnoxious!", Sheldon exclaimed as his anxiety began to rise. There was at least over a thousand people at that arena and the noise was making him uncomfortable.

" Oh come on Sheldon, we're here to support our friend! She's an MMA fighter for god's sake!", Penny hissed.

" Yeah, it's a non-optional social convention!", Amy exclaimed.

" Well I don't care, this noise is completely obnoxious!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Well here, maybe this will help!", Leo exclaimed as she stuck her hand into her boyfriend's pocket, pulled out his noise-cancelling earbuds, stuck them in his ears and turned them on.

" There, is that better Dr. Cooper?!", Leo exclaimed as she put her hand on his shoulder.

" Yes, thank you Dr. Fordyce!", Sheldon exclaimed as he gently took his girlfriend's hand off his shoulder and relaxed into his seat.

" Shut up you idiots!", Bernadette hissed.

" You guys, it's starting!", Raj shouted as the lights in the arena began to brighten.

" Really Raj?! We wouldn't have never guessed it with the brightening lights!", Howard hissed.

" Would you guys just shut up?!", Stuart shouted at his friends as the noise level started rising. Mindy's entrance music began to play. It was Thunderstruck by AC/DC.

" Alright, here comes the world-class champion coming from Denver, Colorado! She's 28 years old and has never lost a single fight in her life, weighing in at 137 lbs. please welcome, Mindy ' Head-strong' Thunderson!", the commentator bellowed over the loudspeaker making the crowd go wild. People started chanting Mindy's name as she showed off a few moves before entering the octagon.

" You suck Mindy!", Leo interjected in a joking manner.

" Leo that's not nice!", Bernadette exclaimed as she stared at her friend.

" Oh come on Bernie I was just joking!", Leo laughed.

" It didn't sound like it Leo!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" Well trust me I was!", Leo laughed.

" You guys shut up! Dakota's coming out!", Leonard hissed as Dakota's entrance music began to play. The song was Bleed It Out by Linkin Park.

" Alright, and here comes her oponent coming from Fort Knox, Kentucky! She's 31 years old and has been known for breaking skulls, weighing in at 125 lbs. please welcome, Dakota ' Skullbreaker' Harris!", the commentator bellowed. Again the crowd went wild as Dakota showed off a few moves before entering the octagon.

" Yes! Go Dakota!", Leo exclaimed as she rose from her seat.

" You got this Harris!", Penny, Amy, and Bernadette exclaimed.

" I'm gonna crush you Skullbreaker!", Mindy hissed as she narrowed dagger-like eyes at Dakota.

" We'll see about that Head-strong! I'm gonna break your skull into a million pieces!", Dakota hissed as she narrowed her eyes back at Mindy.

" In your dreams!", Mindy hissed.

" Alright touch gloves, go to your corners and come out fighting! Let's make this a clean fair match ladies!", the reffuree interjected as he stood in the middle of the octagon with the two women. Dakota and Mindy touched gloves and walked toward their respective corners but not before giving each other the ' You're going down!' look. As the two women assumed their fighting stances the reffuree counted down.

" 3, 2, 1, Fight!"

Ding ding ding!

Dakota and Mindy circled each other before Dakota threw the first punch nailing Mindy right in the jaw. Mindy swung her leg up to kick Dakota in the head but Dakota half-suplexed her into one of the cage walls. Mindy tripped Dakota and tried to pin her but Dakota shoved her off and the fight continued. The crowd was on the edge of their seats screaming and cheering for both women. The fight went for three rounds before Dakota managed to pin Mindy which ended the fight.

Ding ding ding!

" Winner! Dakota ' Skullbreaker' Harris!"

" Wow! For the first time ever in history, Mindy ' Head-strong' Thunderson has lost! We have a new world-class champion!", the commentator bellowed as the crowd as well as Leo and the others did a standing ovation. Leo then ran down the stairs and threw her arms around Dakota as she came out of the octagon. The others followed suit after Leo.

Irish Watering Hole bar

" Here's to Dakota Harris, America's newest world-class MMA champion!", Leo exclaimed as she raised her glass.

" Cheers!", the others exclaimed as they touched glasses.

" Congratulations Dakota. That was amazing.", Amy said.

" Thanks Amy. It really means alot that you guys were there to support me tonight.", Dakota said as she took a drink.

" Hey, what are friends for?!", Leo exclaimed as she slapped a hand on her friend's shoulder.

" You're such a dork Fordyce!", Dakota laughed as she playfully backhanded Leo in the chest.

" That's Dr. Fordyce to you!", Leo laughed.

" Oh yeah that's right you're a theoretical physicist!", Dakota laughed before she reached for her drink but as she did so, her and Leonard accidentally touched hands. Penny's heart skipped a beat when she saw this.

" Um Dakota that's my hand.", Leonard said as he looked at her.

" Oh sorry Leonard, I didn't mean to do that. I was reaching for my drink.", Dakota said as she then picked up her drink and took a sip.

Beep beep!

" Who's phone is that?", Stuart asked.

" It's mine Stuart, my mom's texting me.", Leo said as she looked at her phone.

" What did she say?", Leonard asked.

" Oh she's just reminding me about my uncle Kevin's retirement party tomorrow.", Leo said.

" Retirement party? What for?", Howard asked.

" He's retiring from the Army. He just got back from his last deployment last week so my family is throwing him a retirement party tomorrow. We're hosting it at his and my Aunt Josephine's house.", Leo said.

" You should go with her Sheldon.", Penny said taking a drink.

" Why would I want to do that?', Sheldon asked as he stared at her.

" Because she's your girlfriend and the rest of her family will probably want to meet you.", Penny said.

" I suppose that makes sense.", Sheldon said. Then he turns to Leo and says, " Alright Leo I shall go with you."

" Thanks Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile as she kissed him.

" D*mn you woman!", Sheldon said as he kissed her back.

" Hello everyone! Happy retirement Kevin!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed as they entered the house.

" Thank you Miranda. It feels great to be retired. Now I get to kick back and enjoy the rest of my life with my family.", Kevin said to his sister-in law as he sat back in his recliner watching tv. Then he hollered out for his wife, " Hey Josephine, get out here and say hello!"

" Hello!", Josephine exclaimed as she hugged her relatives.

" Hey Robert how's it going brother!", Kevin said as he shook hands with his brother.

" Great Kevin, everything's just great!"

" Hi Aunt Josephine!", Leo exclaimed as she hugged her aunt.

" Hi Leo!", Josephine exclaimed as she hugged her back. Then she said, " You know, your Uncle Kevin and I haven't seen you since you were… Leo, who's this?"

" Oh this is my boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon this my Aunt Josephine.", Leo said with a smile.

" Hi Sheldon it's nice to meet you.", Josephine said with a smile.

" Hello it's nice to meet you too.", Sheldon said.

" Where's Raychel, Courtney, and Nevel?", Leo asked.

" Oh your cousins are out in the backyard playing cornhole Leo. You can go out there if you want.", Josephine said as she poured some wine into a glass.

" Ok. Come on Sheldon let's go say hi to my cousins.", Leo said as she took Sheldon by the hand and pulled him out through the doorwall.

" That's 15 for me! I win!", Courtney exclaimed after she sinked another bean bag into the hole.

" No way! You cheated Courtney!", Nevel exclaimed as he lightly shoved his sister.

" No she didn't, she won fair and square Nevel!", Raychel exclaimed as she gave her brother a death look.

" Oh come on, she clearly cheated Raychel! Who's side are you on anyway?!", Nevel shot back at his other sister.

" I'm nobody's side Nevel! She didn't cheat!", Raychel shot back.

" Hi!", Leo exclaimed as she walked up to her cousins.

" Oh hi Leo.", Nevel said as he hugged her.

" Did you guys just get here?", Courtney asked as she hugged Leo.

" Yeah we just walked in the door.", Leo said.

" We haven't seen you guys in like forever.", Raychel said as she hugged her too.

" Yeah I know.", Leo said.

" Woah, who's the dude with you?! He's tall!", Nevel exclaimed as he pointed at Sheldon.

" This is my boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He's a physicist in the same field as me.", Leo said with a smile.

" Oh my god he's a theoretical physicist?!", Courtney exclaimed. Leo nodded her head with a smile.

" That's insane Leo!", Raychel exclaimed. Courtney disappeared into the house for a second during this.

" I know, I was really shocked when he told me Raychel!", Leo exclaimed.

" Hey Ray, look up here!", Courtney suddenly exclaimed. Leo, Raychel, Sheldon, and Nevel looked at the roof of the detached garage and saw Courtney standing up there with a boom box sitting at her feet wearing a bikini. Her long blonde hair was also up in a ponytail.

" Oh good Lord! What fresh hell is this?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he gasped.

" Courtney what are you doing up on the roof of the garage?! Get down!", Raychel exclaimed as she rolled her eyes at her sister.

" Oh I'll get down as in I'm gonna make a big splash!", Courtney exclaimed as she turned on the boom box. The song that began to play was Move Ya Body by Nina Sky.

" Yeah, you go Courtney!", Nevel exclaimed. Courtney began backing up a little on the garage roof.

" Nevel! Don't encourage her, she's our sister!", Raychel interjected at her brother.

" Uh Courtney I don't think that's such a… Oh hell!", Leo exclaimed as the 4 of them stepped back away from the pool a little bit.

" Cannonball!", Courtney exclaimed as she ran toward the edge, leaped into the air with a double aerial axel before cannonballing into the pool causing a huge wave of water to crash over the side of the wall. Her siblings as well as her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend got splashed a little from that.

" Yeah! That was awesome!", Courtney exclaimed as she bobbed up and down in the water.

" Yeah?! Well it's about to get even better Courtney because I'm coming in too!", Nevel exclaimed as he tore his shirt off and climbed up to the roof of the garage.

" Oh no Nevel don't you da…!", Raychel interjected.

" Arrgh me mateys!", Nevel shouted like a pirate as he took a nose dive off the edge of the garage roof into the pool. Leo cracked up at this.

" You're such a meathead Nevel!", Leo laughed.

" Nah uh, you are Leo!", Nevel laughed as he leaned against the inside wall of the pool.

" I don't think so, she's a peach and you're a coconut.", Sheldon said with a wise crack smirk.

" Oh that was a good one Sheldon!", Leo laughed. Raychel laughed at that as well.

" Oh burn! Nevel you just got totally burned by Leo's boyfriend Sheldon!", Courtney laughed.

" I love you!", Leo laughed as she kissed Sheldon.

" I love you too!", Sheldon said as he kissed her back. But then out of the blue, Leo was suddenly speared into the pool from behind causing her to let out a startled scream. Familiar laughter was heard when she resurfaced.

" Junior Clyde Fordyce what the hell was that?!", Leo shouted.

" Payback baby! I told you I'd get you back for that sarcastic remark you made but I never said what!", Junior laughed.

" I wasn't ready for that you dumb bell!", Leo interjected.

" You weren't supposed to! I told you I'd get you back when you least expect it!", Junior laughed as he stood there in the pool beside his sister with a smug look on his face.

" Oh yeah, well, you're not going to expect this. Flying squirrel attack!", Leo exclaimed as she tackled her brother.

" Ahhhhhh Leo!", Junior screamed as his head was dunked under the water by his sister.

" Yippee ki-yay Junior!", Leo exclaimed with a laugh as she tried to ride her brother like a bull.

" Hey! I'm not a bucking Texas bull Leo, in fact, we're not even in Texas so knock it off!", Junior interjected as he shoved her off of him.

" I know that, I'm just yanking your chain!", Leo laughed.

" Are you alright Leo?", Sheldon asked as he stood leaning against the wall of the pool.

" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him again. But, as she did so, she suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him over the wall into the pool making him let out a startled shriek.

" What the hell was that Dr. Fordyce?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!", Sheldon shrieked as he narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend.

" Aw come on Dr. Cooper I'm just messing with you! That's the fun of being in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship! To not expect what's coming!", Leo laughed.

" Oh really?! Well how's this for unexpected?!", Sheldon said with a smirk as he suddenly picked Leo up and threw her over his shoulder making her laugh as she crash landed into the water.

" Oh it is so on now, Sheldon!", Leo laughed when she resurfaced. As they chased each other around the pool with Courtney, Nevel, and Junior joining in, Raychel just gave a look of 'Aw screw it!' and jumped in from the garage roof landing on top of Junior.

" Ow, Raychel!", Junior shrieked.

" That's what you get for not paying attention you doofus!", Raychel laughed. Few minutes later, Kennedy, Amanda, Stephen, and Garrett come walking out into the backyard.

" Um you guys are gonna want to get out, like, now.", Kennedy said in a low tone voice.

" Why Kennedy?", Leo asked.

" Because there's a storm coming and somebody said that it could produce a tornado.", Kennedy said.

" WHAT?!", Leo, Junior, Sheldon, Raychel, Courtney, and Nevel exclaimed.

" Is this a freaking joke?! Tell me this is a freaking joke!", Courtney exclaimed.

" No it's not Courtney! Look at the radar! The red dot is us and all of that is heading this way!", Amanda exclaimed as she showed everybody the radar screen on her phone. As she was showing them a severe weather ticker message showed up and began scrolling across the top of the screen.

Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!

" Holy sprockets you're right! It says Tornado Warning!", Leo exclaimed.

" Aw man! Just when things were getting fun too!", Nevel interjected.

" Yeah well it's not going to be fun if we get sucked up into a twister!", Stephen interjected. A flash of lightning suddenly split the sky and the wind started to pick up.

" Oh great, here we go again with a tornado! We wise well stay out here if the world's just going to end!", Sheldon said in a paniced voice.

" What?!", Courtney confusely asked.

" Please excuse my boyfriend, he doesn't know what it is he's talking about!", Leo nervously laughed.

" Leo how can you be calm at a time like this?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Sheldon it's just a storm! I'm just as scared as you!", Leo exclaimed.

" Well I'm not afraid of a tornado! They say stuff like that all the time and nothing ever happens!", Courtney exclaimed but just as she said that another flash of lightning split the sky, rain and hail began to fall and the tornado siren began to blare loudly as the wind got stronger.

" Does that sound like nothing happens to you?!", Raychel screamed over the blaring siren.

" Definitely not!", Courtney screamed.

" Well what are you idiots waiting for?! Let's make like cats and scat into the house! Now!", Kennedy screamed as she ran to the doorwall and threw it open. The others followed her but just before Leo could get up on the deck to the door, she twisted her foot from the force of the wind and fell down hard on her back causing her to scream. The shock of the impact immoblized her.

" Leo!", Junior screamed when he saw his sister go down.

" Are you alright?!", Sheldon shrieked as he got down next to her.

" I don't know! I can't move! I think I'm paralyzed!", Leo screamed.

" WHAT?!", Junior screamed.

" Get in the house now! I'll figure this out!", Sheldon screamed at Junior who was starting to freak out.

" Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you and my sister out here! You two are gonna get killed if you stay out here!", Junior screamed.

" Well you don't have a choice Junior and I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested! Now go!", Sheldon screamed.

" Fine I'll go but I'm trusting you to make sure nothing happens to my sister! Got it!", Junior screamed.

" Yes now go!", Sheldon screamed. Junior scrammed into the house leaving Sheldon out there with an injured Leo.

" Oh god this is not good! What do we do?!", Sheldon screamed.

" Wait a minute, I just remembered something! I dug a hole underneath the deck when I was little and made an underground cave! Sheldon you're gonna have to drag me down there because I don't think I can make it into the house at this point!", Leo screamed as she laid there at her boyfriend's feet.

" Are you nuts?! There's all kinds of germs and bacteria down there that can make me sick and worsen your condition!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at his girlfriend.

" Well we don't have a choice Dr. Cooper! It's either this or we get torn to smitherines and I for one don't want my parents to freak the hell out about this! So grab me and drag me!", Leo screamed over the increasing wind speed.

" Alright, but I'm only doing this because I love you and I don't want to lose you!", Sheldon screamed as he gently picked up his girlfriend and started dragging her underneath the deck.

" Where the hell is this hole?! I can't see a thing under here!", Sheldon screamed.

" Use your phone screen to see!", Leo screamed. Sheldon pulled out his phone which was encased in a water-tight container and flipped it open. The brightly lit up screen illuminated the area where the hole was. Sheldon went down the hole first before carefully dragging Leo down. Once the two of them were safely down the hole, the deck was ripped away and Sheldon held Leo close to his chest as the glass windows of the house began blowing out. The storm lasted no more than 45 minutes before dissipating.

" LEO, SHELDON, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!", Mrs. Fordyce screamed as she came running out of the house searching for her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend.

" Miranda calm down! We'll find them!", Mr. Fordyce screamed as he held his freaked out hysterical wife in his arms.

" I can't Robert! I'm really worried that something happened to them during this tornado! Junior said that they couldn't make it into the house because Leo got injured!", Mrs. Fordyce screamed and cried.

" What's going on out here?! Is everything alright?!", Josephine asked as her and her husband came out of the house with the rest of the family.

" No Josephine! Your niece and her boyfriend are missing! They couldn't make it into the house in time because Leo got injured but now they're nowhere in sight!", Mrs. Fordyce screamed and cried.

" Oh good heavens!", Josephine screamed.

" Then we need to search immediately! Who knows how injured Leo really is!", Kevin interjected in a panic. His biggest fear was losing a member of his family when this was supposed to be a happy time in his life. The Fordyce family searched everywhere for the two theoretical physicists until Leo and Sheldon screamed, " We're down here!"

" Oh thank god you two are alright! I was starting to have a panic attack!", Mrs. Fordyce cried out with relief when she looked down the hole in the dirt patch where the deck used to be.

" Can you get out of there?", Mr. Fordyce asked.

" I can't move dad! I think I might be paralyzed!", Leo moaned.

" Oh sh*t, Sheldon get her out of there now!", Mr. Fordyce scolded in a panic. Sheldon carefully lifted her up and Mr. Fordyce pulled his daughter up out of the hole. Sheldon climbed up out of the hole as well and somebody called the Rescue Squad. Within minutes of EMTs arriving, Leo was lying on a stretcher and wheeled into the ambulance. Surprisingly, Sheldon rode in the ambulance with her as it sped down the highway to the hospital. During this, images started flowing through Sheldon's mind as he thought about what was happening. He was so afraid that his girlfriend would never walk again if this paralysis she was suffering from was permanent. He just couldn't believe what his life would be like if the love of his life became wheelchair-bound for the rest of her life. The thought of that just hurt like piercing knives stabbing him through his chest repeatedly.

Hospital

" Leonard!", Sheldon screamed into his phone as he stood outside his girlfriend's hospital room.

" Sheldon what is it?! I'm working on something really important!", Leonard hissed as he was working on a laser.

" Leonard this is much more important than what you're working on! Leo's in the hospital!", Sheldon screamed.

" What?! Is she ok?!", Leonard asked in a panic.

" She's fine but she's in temporary paralysis! She twisted her ankle and fell on her back pretty hard during a tornado that we got caught outside in when we were trying to get inside her aunt and uncle's house!", Sheldon screamed.

" For God sakes Sheldon! What hospital are you guys at?! I'll go get our friends and we'll come up there!", Leonard screamed.

" Savannah Regional and hurry!", Sheldon screamed before he hung up on his best friend. Leonard wasted no time running off to tell his friends what was going on. They all quickly got out on the next flight to Savannah, Georgia. When Leo's best friend Morgan as well as her other friends got word of Leo's injury they immediately rushed up to the hospital to see her.

" Ay caramba! Qué diablos pasó aquí?!", Kemdan shrieked when he saw his friend.

" I twisted my ankle and got knocked down on my back by tornado force winds Kem.", Leo said as she turned her head toward him. Her head and neck were the only body parts that she could move at that moment.

" Oh my god Leo! Are you ok?!", Dakota shrieked when she showed up.

" Yeah I'm fine Dakota just a little banged up.", Leo said.

" From what Leonard said the storm paralyzed you! Is that true?!", Dakota asked in a panic.

" Yeah but don't worry, it's only temporary. The doctor said I'll probably regain full use of my extremeties in a few weeks.", Leo said.

" Oh thank god! You had me worried that it was going to be permanent!", Dakota exclaimed as she let out a sigh of relief.

" You do-rod!", Leo laughed.

" You're the do-rod, not me Leo!", Dakota laughed as she playfully backhanded Leo in the face.

" Hey no fair! I can't move anything!", Leo laughed. The visitation continued and a few weeks later Leo came home from the hospital able to move again.

 _Dear Meemaw,_

 _I have some very exciting and remarkable news to share with you, by that, I mean two things. One, I'm making some tremendous strides in my work as in I'm almost close to a break through and two, Amy and I have split up several months ago and decided to remain friends. But on a side note, I have fallen in love again. I have met the most wonderful woman and she is everything to me next to my work. Her name is Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce and she is a theoretical physicist as well. I would very much love for you to meet her sometime because I really think you would like her._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sheldon( Moonpie)_

Sheldon stuck the letter into an envelope and sealed it before carrying it down to the mail box. Weeks later, he received a letter back from his Meemaw. He took it up to his room and sat down on his bed to read it.

 _Dear Moonpie,_

 _Words can't even begin to express how proud I am of you for making these incredible strides in your work as well as your life. Your Pop Pop would feel the same way if he was still here but Lord only knows where he is now. I heard about you and Amy splitting up from your mother and also already heard about this new girl you're with. That's wonderful that this woman shares your love of physics and that she makes you very happy. I would very much love to meet her. From what I heard she sounds like a very nice young lady. Bring her with you the next time you come down here to Texas to visit._

 _Love,_

 _Meemaw_

 _P. S.- Your girlfriend's name sounds very pretty :)_

A smile spread across Sheldon's face after he read his Meemaw's letter to him. It really touched his heart to see the last sentence his Meemaw wrote.

Knock knock knock! " Leo!"

Knock knock knock! " Leo!"

Knock knock knock! " Leo!"

" Oh hi Sheldon! What is it?!", Leo asked as she answered the door with a smile.

" Are you doing anything tomorrow?", Sheldon asked.

" No, not that I know of. Why?", Leo asked.

" Start packing. We're going to Texas tomorrow to visit my family.", Sheldon said. Leo just stood there with a smile spreading across her face.

Aww! Sheldon wants to introduce Leo to the rest of his family! What do you think will be the result of that? Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day Leo and Sheldon said goodbye to their friends before boarding a train to Texas.

" So what brought this sudden trip on all of a sudden?", Leo asked when they sat down on their train cabin seats.

" Well I haven't been down there to visit my family in a while so I thought this would be a good time. Plus, my Meemaw wants to meet you.", Sheldon said.

" Well I look forward to meeting her. This is so nice I get to see where you grew up.", Leo said with a smile.

" Well seeing as I already saw your upbringing it made logical sense.", Sheldon said.

" True.", Leo said as she kissed him.

" I love you.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" I love you too.", Leo said as she returned a smile back. 30 minutes into the train ride Leo fell asleep against Sheldon's shoulder. Sheldon gently moved his girlfriend's head to his lap after he placed a throw pillow across his knees. He then gently brushed his fingers through her golden blonde hair as she slept. As he was doing this, he leaned his head back into the seat and closed his eyes listening to the clickity clack of the train tracks as train rolled over them.

Galveston, Texas

" Leo, wake up.", Sheldon said as he gently shook Leo's shoulder. Leo moaned as she began to stir.

" Well hello.", Sheldon said with a smile when Leo began opening her eyes.

" Hi.", Leo softly said with a smile.

" We're here in Galveston.", Sheldon said.

" Oh. Did I sleep the whole ride down here?", Leo asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sheldon nodded his head.

" You were out like a light.", Sheldon said.

" Well that explains why it felt like a short trip.", Leo said.

" Yes. Let's go.", Sheldon said as they deboarded the train. They walked through the city of Galveston before they ended up at Sheldon's mother's house.

Cooper home

" Shelly! I'm so glad you're here! What a nice surprise! And you brought Leo!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed when she opened the door to see her son and his girlfriend.

" Yes, hi mom.", Sheldon said as he entered the house with Leo.

" Hi Mrs. Cooper! It's so nice to see you again!", Leo said with a smile.

" It's so nice to see you again too sweetheart! Missy, Georgie, come say hello to your brother and his girlfriend!", Mrs. Cooper said before she hollered out for her other two children.

" Coming!", Missy called out.

" I don't give a sh*t!", Georgie called out.

" Georgie! There is no cursing in this house! We have a guest here and that is not the way to behave! The Lord did not put you on this Earth to act like that!", Mrs. Cooper scolded her eldest son.

" Hi Shelly.", Missy said with a smile.

" Hello Missy." Sheldon said.

" So is this the new girl that Mom's been talking about?", Missy asked as she looked at Leo.

" Yes.", Sheldon said.

" Hi I'm Dr. Leo Fordyce, it's nice to finally meet you Missy.", Leo said.

" Georgie! Get out here!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.

" Suck on my d*ck and leave me alone!", Georgie shouted.

" Georgie you curse one more time and you're gettin thumped with the Holy Bible!", Meemaw shouted at her eldest grandson.

" Shut up Meemaw!", Georgie shouted.

" Georgie we don't say that in this family!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.

" That's just like my household. My mom and dad are always harping on me and my siblings to not say that to each other.", Leo said.

" Well that's good because that's not a nice thing to say. How many siblings do you have?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" I have two sisters and three brothers. I also have a brother-in law because one of my sisters is married.", Leo said.

" That's wonderful. Who are they?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" My two sisters are Kennedy and Amanda. Amanda is the one that's married and my three brothers are Stephen, Garrett, and Junior.", Leo said.

" What's Amanda's husband's name?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" His name is Donny Thomas Elspeth. So when my sister married him she decided to keep her maiden name but hyphenate it with his, so, her name is now Amanda Marlin Fordyce-Elspeth.", Leo said.

" Was your brother Junior named after your father or is that his actual name?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" That's his actual name. My dad's name is Robert.", Leo said.

" Georgie this is the last time I'm gonna say it, get out here! Now!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.

" Fine Ma! Jesus Christ!", Georgie shouted as he entered the room.

" Don't you dare say the Lord's name in vain! That's a sin!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.

" Whatever! What the?!", Georgie hissed before he saw Leo. He then exclaimed, " This is a joke, right?! How did Sheldon get THAT for a girlfriend?!" as he pointed at Leo who was just standing there smiling. He was very shocked that his smart, egotistical, socially-awkward younger brother had managed to get himself a very hot girlfriend, in fact, he was actually kind of jealous.

" The Lord's prayer brought these two together! Now don't you go getting any ideas Georgie!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" Hi Meemaw!", Sheldon said with a smile as his grandmother came into the room.

" Hello Moonpie! It's a wonderful surprise that you're here!", Meemaw said with a smile. Then she looks at Leo and says, " And this must be Leo! It's so nice to finally meet you dear!"

" Hi it's nice to finally meet you too!", Leo said with a smile.

" I have heard so many wonderful things about you from my daughter and my grandson! You look like a Heaven-sent angel!", Meemaw said.

" Oh thank you!", Leo exclaimed.

" Oh no, thank you for coming into my grandson's life and making him happy! He's been struggling his whole life trying to make friends!", Meemaw said.

" Well your grandson's very special and I'm glad he came into my life!", Leo exclaimed.

" Let's go outside for a little bit Leo.", Sheldon said.

" Ok Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile.

" I'm coming too!", Georgie suddenly exclaimed as he tried to follow them but was stopped dead in his tracks when Mrs. Cooper scolded, " Georgie you're not going anywhere and Missy keep an eye on Georgie! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

" Why don't I just hogtie him to a tree and blindfold him so that he can't see a thing?!", Missy interjected with a Southern accent.

" Missy you're not hog tying your brother to anything! Just keep an eye on him! I'm worried that he's going to try something with Leo when he can clearly see that she's Sheldon's girlfriend!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" Alright, fine!", Missy said.

Outside

" Well I think that went pretty well don't you think?", Sheldon asked with a smile as him and Leo sat down on the back step of the back door.

" Yeah totally. Wow it's really nice out here.", Leo said. Sheldon nodded his head in agreement. They sat there for a moment until Leo took out her ipod and connected it to her little Bluetooth speaker that was hanging from her belt loop. She pressed play and the song that came on was You Get What You Give by New Radicals. Sheldon just looked at her when she suddenly stood up and pulled him toward her with a smile on her face. As she began to dance with him, Sheldon asked, " What are you doing Dr. Fordyce?!"

" I'm dancing with you Dr. Cooper! What do you think I'm doing?!", Leo asked.

" I told you I don't…!", Sheldon started to say but was interrupted by Leo kissing him.

" Damn you woman! You're making my subatomic particles go everywhere!", Sheldon exclaimed as he kissed her back.

" You're doing the same for me! Oh god I love you!", Leo exclaimed.

" I love you too!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Who's she Sheldon?!", Billy Sparks asked as he suddenly popped his head up over the fence.

" Shut up Billy Sparks! You don't need to know that!", Sheldon interjected.

" Is she your girlfriend?!", Billy Sparks asked.

" I told you that you don't need to know that! Now go away!", Sheldon interjected.

" Hi I'm Billy!", Billy Sparks said to Leo.

" Billy! Go away! Quit being nosy!", Sheldon interjected. Billy's head then disappeared behind the fence and the sound of a door closing was heard. Leo let out a giddy laugh and Sheldon said, " Sorry about that Leo. He's nosy."

" It's ok Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile as her and Sheldon continued kissing each other. They were then interrupted again, this time by Georgie.

" What the hell Sheldon?! I don't believe this! How does a condescending dork like you end up with a woman like that?!", Georgie hissed.

" I don't have time for your constant put downs Georgie! You're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend!", Sheldon shot back at his brother.

" I'm just saying how does that happen?! Unless she only likes you because you're smart!", Georgie exclaimed.

" For your information I'm just as smart as him. I'm a physicist in the same field and I like him for a lot of different reasons. One, because he's smart, two, I think he's very sweet and caring, and three, he saved my life twice.", Leo said.

" Three if you count that tornado at your relatives house.", Sheldon said.

" Oh yeah I completely forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me.", Leo said with a smile as she kissed Sheldon again. Sheldon smiled back at her and said, " I'll be right back."

" Ok.", Leo said as Sheldon walked away but the second he disappeared into the house Georgie asked, " What is it that you see in him?!"

" What do you mean?", Leo asked as she looked at him.

" I mean, come on. Drop the act. How do you really feel about him?", Georgie asked.

" There's no act! I really do love him!", Leo exclaimed.

" Really?! You went for my smart-aleck, egotistical little brother over any other guy you could have gone with?!", Georgie exclaimed.

" Yes! No other guy could possibly make me as happy as your brother does! I've been hit on by several guys throughout my lifetime and I was never interested in any of them except for one other guy before your brother but he got killed overseas!", Leo exclaimed.

" Well I can fix that!", Georgie exclaimed as he walked toward her. He didn't notice Missy watching him from a few feet away.

" Woah freeze right there mister! You dare try to kiss me and I will tell your brother, I will see to that! In fact, maybe I'll tell him what you're trying to do when he comes out of the house!", Leo shouted.

" So I don't care! Go ahead, tell on me!", Georgie said with a cockeyed smirk. Leo just rolled her eyes at him as Sheldon was coming back out of the house.

" Oh thank God you're back Sheldon! Your brother was trying to put the moves on me!", Leo exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" What?!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at his brother.

" It's true Shelly, I watched him do it! He was trying to kiss her!", Missy said as she walked up.

" Ma put you up to this didn't she?!", Georgie shouted at his sister.

" I'm not pointing fingers!", Missy exclaimed as she threw her hands up.

" What the hell is wrong with you Georgie?! You're a dead man, come here!", Sheldon shouted as he angrily chased his brother around the backyard.

" I'm going to tell Ma you said that!", Georgie shot back.

" Oh shut up! How dare you try to kiss my girlfriend!", Sheldon shouted.

" Oh please! You know a woman like that is way out of your league Sheldon!", Georgie shot back.

" Leo is MY girlfriend!", Sheldon shouted.

" What in the name of the Lord is going on out here?!", Mrs. Cooper scolded as her and Meemaw walked out of the house.

" Georgie tried to kiss Leo!", Missy blurted out.

" Missy!", Georgie hissed at her.

" Georgie why would you do that?! I did not raise you to commit sins!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" I wasn't sinning Ma! What the bejesus are you talking about?!", Georgie exclaimed.

" Don't you dare give me any of that! Mark my words Georgie, I catch you trying to fool around with Leo Fordyce again and I will thump you like a melon! Do you hear me?!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" Yeah whatever Ma!", Georgie hissed.

" Don't you ' Yeah whatever!' me in that tone of voice! That is disrespectful!", Mrs. Cooper scolded as she walked back into the house.

" This is total bullsh*t!", Georgie hissed under his breath.

Thwack!

" Ow! What was that for?!", Georgie screamed as he stared at his grandmother who was standing there holding the Holy Bible in her hands.

" I warned you about that cursing Georgie!", Meemaw hissed at her eldest grandson. Leo just stood there with a smirk spreading across her face.

" Georgie is as dumb as a board!", Missy said.

" I totally agree!", Leo said.

" Are you alright Leo?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon.", Leo said.

Later that evening Leo fell asleep on the floor in the living room after watching a movie with her boyfriend and his family.

" Leo? Hey Leo!", Missy exclaimed as she gently kicked Leo's foot.

" Missy don't kick her! That's very rude!", Mrs. Cooper scolded at her daughter.

" Is she dead?", Georgie asked.

" She's not dead Georgie, she's just sleeping! Knock it off!", Meemaw hissed at him.

" Shelly you should probably carry Leo to bed. It's getting very late.", Mrs. Cooper said as she stood up from the couch. Sheldon acknowledged what his mother had told him, got up from the couch and carefully picked up his girlfriend. He carried her upstairs to one of the bedrooms, dressed her in her blue Batman t-shirt and grey cotton shorts before tucking her into the bed. Leo stirred a little when Sheldon got into bed next to her and kissed her. A smile spread across her face as she turned toward him and kissed him back. As they were kissing each other Mrs. Cooper's voice screamed from the hallway outside the room, " You two better not be sinning in there!" before the sound of a closing door was heard.

" Is your mother always like that?", Leo asked with a silent laugh.

" Unfortunately she is.", Sheldon said.

" I love you.", Leo said with a smile.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said as he kissed her again. Then he said, " Good night Leo."

" Good night Sheldon.", Leo said.

The next day Sheldon woke up to the sound of running water and music coming from the bathroom down the hallway as well as his girlfriend's singing voice. The song playing from her ipod was Beautiful Day by U2. He stood there in the hallway for a few minutes before walking downstairs but he could still hear his girlfriend's beautiful voice.

" Good morning Mom.", Sheldon said when he entered the kitchen to see his mother making breakfast for everybody.

" Oh, good morning Shelly. Leo in the shower?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" Yes.", Sheldon said.

" I kind of figured that because I hear her voice. This is the first time I'm hearing her sing and I have to say, it's beautiful!", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said.

" Good Heavens Mary! Do you hear that?!", Meemaw asked as she walked into the kitchen.

" Yes Mom I hear it!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed.

" Who's voice is that?!", Meemaw asked.

" It's Leo's!", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Really?! That woman's got the voice of an angel!", Meemaw said. Leo switched to another song on her ipod. The song that was now playing was Breathe by Faith Hill. Leo started singing the words to the song and once again her voice was heard throughout the entire house.

" Is that Shelly's girlfriend?!", Missy exclaimed.

" Yes it is!", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Wow!", Missy exclaimed.

" Ok I am seriously jealous of you Sheldon! How is it that you got a beautiful woman with a beautiful singing voice?! That makes no sense!", Georgie exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

" That's none of your concern!", Sheldon shot back.

" Sheldon! That's very rude! You don't talk like that to your brother!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

Crash!

" Ow! Son of a biscuit, I did it again! Sheldon!"

" Oh good Lord! Leo!", Sheldon exclaimed as he suddenly ran up the stairs when he heard a loud crashing sound and his girlfriend screaming. His mother, siblings and grandmother followed him.

" What in the name of the Lord happened up here?!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed.

" I fell Mrs. Cooper. I misjudged where the floor was getting out of the shower and twisted my ankle.", Leo said as she sat on the bathroom floor with one leg spread out straight and the other twisted sideways. Her iPod was laying at her feet.

" Good Heavens, did you land on the floor like that Leo?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yeah I did Sheldon. Not only did I twist my ankle but I think I might have displaced my hip as well. I can't get up.", Leo said in a low serious tone.

" You mean you dislocated it?!", Missy asked.

" Yeah let's go with that Missy!", Leo exclaimed.

" Well then you should probably go to the hospital Leo.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" I guess I don't really have that much of a choice now do I?", Leo asked as Sheldon carefully picked her up off the floor. At the hospital Leo had her hip realigned and her foot wrapped up before she was sent back to the Cooper household sitting in a wheelchair. A few days later she was up and around again just in time to go back to Pasadena.

" Bye mom.", Sheldon said.

" Bye Shelly. Please come back again soon. You too Leo.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Thank you! I will Mrs. Cooper!", Leo exclaimed.

" Bye Leo, it was nice to meet you!", Missy exclaimed. Georgie just stood there with a blank stare on his face looking at Leo. Missy elbowed him in the chest.

" Ow! What was that for Missy?!", Georgie shrieked as he placed his hand on his chest.

" You're staring at Leo again you dummy!", Missy hissed.

" I can't help it! I'm a ladies man!", Georgie shot back.

" Barely!", Missy hissed.

" Whatever!", Georgie hissed.

" Bye Moonpie, I hope to see you again soon!", Meemaw said with a smile.

" Bye Meemaw.", Sheldon said.

" And it was very nice meeting you Leo! I hope to see you again soon as well!", Meemaw said.

" You too!", Leo exclaimed. Once they all said goodbye Sheldon and Leo walked out of the house. But little did they know that something was going to happen that would change Sheldon's life forever.

2 weeks later after they got home the phone rang.

" Who could that be?", Penny asked as she sat around with the others. Leo wasn't there at the moment because she was working.

" I don't know. I'll go answer it.", Leonard said as he got up from the chair to answer the phone. It was Mrs. Cooper.

" Sheldon, your mother wants to talk to you.", Leonard said in a serious voice.

" What is she calling for Leonard?", Sheldon asked as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

" I don't know but it sounds very serious and urgent.", Leonard said as he held out the phone to his roommate/best friend.

" Well alright. Hi mom.", Sheldon said as he took the phone from Leonard and put it to his ear. His mom sounded like she had been crying which made him suspect that something was wrong. She proceeds to tell him what nobody would ever want to hear.

" Alright, thank you for calling mom. Bye.", Sheldon sadly said as he slowly hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. He stood there just staring at the phone not believing what his mother had just said.

" Everything ok buddy?", Leonard asked as he stood on the other side of the counter. The others looked in their direction.

" No.", Sheldon sadly said as his hand began to shake.

" Well what's wrong sweetie?", Penny asked in confusion.

" I just lost my Meemaw.", Sheldon said in a shaky voice. He then smacked the phone off the counter which then slid across the floor landing at the front door.

" What?!", his friends exclaimed as they stood up staring at him.

" For god sakes Sheldon! What do you mean you lost her?!", Leonard asked in confusion.

" Yeah, what the hell happened?!", Howard exclaimed.

" She... She suffered a heart attack and passed away!", Sheldon shuddered. His voice cracked with every word he said.

" Oh Sheldon!", Penny screamed as she began to tear up. The others just stared at each other in complete shock.

" Buddy.", Leonard said in a low tone as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. He couldn't imagine what he was feeling at the moment.

" I need to be alone!", Sheldon shuddered as he ran to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Tears streamed down Penny's face as Sheldon completely broke down and cried in his room. To make matters worse, Leo suddenly walked into the door.

" Hi you guys.", Leo said.

" Hi Leo.", the others said in a low tone.

" What's going on?", Leo asked.

" Now's not a good time to be here Leo. Sheldon's really upset and so are we.", Leonard said.

" Why?", Leo asked.

" Sheldon's grandmother passed away.", Leonard sadly said.

" Are you freaking kidding me?! We just saw her two weeks ago! She was fine! What the hell happened?!", Leo exclaimed in disbelief.

" She had a heart attack.", Raj said.

" Oh god!", Leo exclaimed as tears began streaming down her face. In an instant she shoved past her friends and headed to the hallway. She could hear Sheldon crying from his bedroom.

" Leo I wouldn't do that if I were you!", Leonard interjected.

" I don't care Leonard! He's my boyfriend!", Leo cried as she disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

Knock knock knock!

" Sheldon, I just heard what happened! Are you okay?!", Leo cried.

" Go away Leo! I want to be alone right now!", Sheldon cried as he sat on the edge of his bed. Leo just rolled her eyes and walked in anyway.

" Leo didn't you hear what I said?! I said I want to be alone!", Sheldon cried.

" I'm not leaving you here like this! You never left me alone when I was upset! You clearly need me right now!", Leo cried as she slammed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to him.

" I am so sorry you lost your grandmother!", Leo cried as she wrapped her arms around Sheldon.

" I feel as if the world just crashed down on me!", Sheldon cried.

" I know that feeling! It's the same way I felt when I lost Brady!", Leo cried as she held him.

" I miss her!", Sheldon cried.

" I know! Your Meemaw was pretty special to you wasn't she?!", Leo cried.

" Yes! She was a big part of my life! I just can't believe she's gone and not there anymore!", Sheldon cried.

" I can't believe it either! Just two weeks ago we saw her and now she's just...gone!", Leo cried.

" That's one part of my life I'll never see again! I can't imagine what it would be like if I lost the other!", Sheldon cried.

" What did you mean by that?!", Leo cried.

" You and my mother!", Sheldon cried.

" Oh Sheldon I'm not going anywhere! I love you too damn much to even think about leaving you! If you weren't in my life I wouldn't be here! I'd be in the same place your Meemaw is now!", Leo cried.

" Are you saying you would have committed suicide?!", Sheldon cried as he stared at his girlfriend with tear glistening eyes.

" Yes! I would have had no reason to live because I was so sick of being pushed around and treated like I was nothing by Molly! I would have tied a rope around my ankle and...!", Leo cried.

" No! Don't you ever think about doing that! Get those thoughts out of your head! Molly Burkowitz is nothing but a piece of germ-infested trash! Don't listen to a word she says, she's just trying to break your spirit! You're the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you!", Sheldon cried.

" Oh Sheldon! That's a very nice thing to say! I love you so much!", Leo cried.

" I love you too!", Sheldon cried as he kissed her. Leo then gently began pulling on his arms trying to get him to lay down on the bed.

" What are you doing?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" Let's take a nap. It will distract you for the time being.", Leo sadly said.

" I'm not even tired!", Sheldon sadly said.

" I don't care, this is going to help you. You're my boyfriend, I love you and I hate seeing you upset.", Leo sadly said as she pulled him down on the bed.

" Leo I'm not...!", Sheldon protested.

" Shhh!", Leo said as she gently began rubbing his stomach.

Living room

" Leo and Sheldon have been in there for a while and haven't come back out. I'm getting kind of worried.", Amy said.

" Yeah I've noticed that too.", Penny said.

" Sheldon really must be taking this very hard.", Howard said.

" I wish there was something we could do.", Bernadette said.

" I'm going to go check on them.", Leonard said as he headed down the hallway. As he approached Sheldon's room he could hear Leo singing in there.

" I bow down to pray, I try to make the worst seem better! Lord, show me the way, to cut through all this worn out leather! I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away, but baby I just need one good one to stay!"

When she stopped, Leonard walked in to see the two of them sound asleep on Sheldon's bed. He could see Leo's head leaning against Sheldon's and Leo's arm was gently wrapped around Sheldon's waist. Satisfied that they were ok Leonard quietly walked out.

" Are they ok in there?", Stuart asked.

" Yeah, they're just sleeping now.", Leonard said.

4 hours later...

Sheldon and Leo woke up emerging from Sheldon's bedroom to see Leonard and Penny sitting in the living room sharing cups of coffee.

" Hey buddy, feeling any better after taking that nice long nap with Leo?", Leonard asked.

" Not really but I'll be fine.", Sheldon said as he rubbed his eyes.

" Where are our friends?", Leo asked.

" They left like 4 hours ago. You two were out like lights and we didn't want to disturb you.", Penny said.

" Penny, you're in my spot!", Sheldon said as he suddenly noticed where his friend was sitting on the couch. Penny rolled her eyes, scooted over and said, " There. Happy?"

" I'm not unhappy.", Sheldon said as he sat down where Penny had just vacated. Leo walked over to him and handed him a mug of hot chocolate before walking behind the couch.

" Thank you Dr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said as he looked at his girlfriend.

" You're welcome Dr. Cooper. I love you.", Leo said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said.

" Why is the phone on the floor?", Leo asked.

" Sheldon smacked it off the counter.", Leonard said.

" Did this all happen before I got off work?", Leo asked.

" Yeah, we were just sitting around talking when the phone suddenly rang. I got up to answer it and it was Mrs. Cooper. She sounded upset and wanted to talk to Sheldon so I handed the phone to him. He talked to her for a few minutes before hanging up just staring at the phone with a blank stare on his face. We asked him what happened and he told us before he smacked the phone off the counter.", Leonard said.

" Oh god that's just horrible! I'm just in complete shock! Literally just two weeks ago she was alive and perfectly fine! I don't understand this! I didn't even know that was going to be the only time that I was ever going to see her!", Leo said.

" I don't think any of us knew that Leo.", Penny said shaking her head.

" I don't understand it either but what can you do?", Leonard said.

" What can you do?! Is that all you can say Leonard?! What can you do?! This is all complete bullsh*t!", Penny angrily said as she stood up from the couch staring at Leonard.

" Penny that's not helping right now.", Leonard said.

" I don't freaking care Leonard! We just found out that our friend's grandmother passed away and all you can say is what can you do?! You're acting like a complete self-centered bastard!", Penny shouted at him.

" Oh yeah?! Well you're acting like a bi**h for yelling at me!", Leonard shouted back as he got up in Penny's face.

" OH I'M A BITCH?! YEAH THAT'S REAL NICE LEONARD HOFSTADTER! MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A BIG OL' SLUT!", Penny shouted.

" I DIDN'T SAY THAT!", Leonard shouted.

" WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO!", Penny shouted. As Penny and Leonard shouted back and forth at each other Sheldon silently stood up and walked out of the apartment with his hot chocolate mug. Leo followed him leaving Penny and Leonard to their own devices.

" Sheldon where are you going?", Leo asked.

" I need to go somewhere else right now. I don't want to listen to them fight.", Sheldon said.

" Ok well let's go to my apartment for a little while. Let's just let them go at it with each other for a while to work it out themselves and then we'll come back.", Leo said.

" Well alright.", Sheldon said as he walked down the stairs with Leo to her apartment. The two of them completely ignored Penny's and Leonard's shouting coming from inside the apartment.

Apartment 2A

" There is this better?", Leo asked her boyfriend as they sat down on her couch.

" Yes thank you.", Sheldon said.

" Do you want to watch tv or do you just want to sit here in silence?", Leo asked.

" I just want to sit here in silence.", Sheldon said.

" Sure, we can do that. Whatever you want.", Leo said.

" YOU'RE A JERK LEONARD! SCREW YOU!"

SLAM!

" Well that didn't sound good.", Leo said.

" I agree. Should we go check on them?", Sheldon asked.

" In a minute. Let's give them some time to cool down.", Leo said.

" Alright.", Sheldon said.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After a moment of silence, Leo and Sheldon walked back upstairs to find Leonard sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

" Everything ok up here Leonard?", Leo asked.

" Yeah everything's fine Leo. Penny and I just got into a fight is all.", Leonard said as he took his eyeglasses off and set them down on the desk.

" Did Penny leave?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah Sheldon, she stormed across the hallway and slammed the door shut after she called me a jerk and said ' Screw you!'", Leonard said.

" Well maybe you should probably go apologize to her.", Leo said.

" Yeah you're probably right Leo. I'll be right back.", Leonard said as he put his glasses back on and walked across the hall.

Knock knock!

" What?!", Penny sadly said.

" Penny, I'm very sorry for what I said. That was real stupid of me. You're right, I was kind of acting like a ba***rd and a jerk.", Leonard said.

" No Leonard it's ok. It's just that the way you said that made me upset, like you didn't care about the situation when Sheldon is one of your best friends and we're supposed to be there to support him through tough times like this.", Penny said.

" I didn't mean for it to come out like that. What do you say at a sad time like this?", Leonard asked.

" I don't know.", Penny said.

" Look, we shouldn't be fighting. We're friends. We shouldn't take our lives for granted because you never know what could happen.", Leonard said.

" You're absolutely right Leonard! I'm sorry!", Penny cried as she threw herself into Leonard's arms.

" Oh god! Now you're making me cry!", Leo cried as she stood in the doorway. Sheldon was standing behind her.

" Oh come here Leo!", Penny cried as Leo threw her arms around her. The two women just sobbed into each other's shoulders letting everything go. Sheldon and Leonard embraced the two of them.

4 days later everyone gathered for the funeral. The service was short but sweet. Then everyone headed to the cemetery for the burial. By then Sheldon had a hard time keeping it together and his family as well as his friends could see that.

" Leo?", Sheldon asked his girlfriend with tear-glistening eyes.

" Yeah, what is it Sheldon?", Leo asked as she concentrated on her boyfriend's face.

" Could you sing that song again? I'm feeling upset again.", Sheldon sadly asked. Tears began streaming down his face.

" You mean the one I sang to you to help you fall asleep?", Leo asked.

" Yes, that one.", Sheldon cried.

" Of course.", Leo said. She then gently wrapped her arms around his neck and as he put his head against her shoulder she sang, " I bow down to pray, I try to make the worst seem better! Lord, show me the way, to cut through all this worn out leather! I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away, but baby I just need one good one to stay!"

As she was singing, Mrs. Cooper looked toward her and somewhat smiled. It made her happy to see how much Leo cared about and loved her son. When she saw them kiss, she thought, ' Oh Leo, you're a beautiful angel! I'm so thankful you came into my son's life!' One week later when the others were at Caltech and Leo had the day off, someone knocked on Leo's apartment door.

" Hey Leo, can I come in?", Dakota asked when Leo opened the door.

" Sure Dakota. Come on in.", Leo said. Dakota walked in and asked, " So whatcha been up to today?"

" Nothing much, just working on my laptop even though it's my day off. What have you been doing?", Leo asked as she sat down in her computer chair at her desk.

" Just hanging out at my hotel room. I got kind of bored so I decided to drag myself over to your place.", Dakota said.

" You're such a weirdo sometimes Dakota!", Leo laughed.

" Yeah I guess that makes sense!", Dakota laughed. Then she asked, " Hey, remember that thing we used to do with the chairs when we were little?"

" You mean when we took two computer chairs, tied them together and then sat in them spinning around listening to music?", Leo asked.

" Yeah. Remember that?", Dakota asked.

" Oh yeah, I do! That was so obnoxious!", Leo laughed.

" Yeah, we were so crazy!", Dakota laughed.

" You want to do it? I have two chairs here.", Leo said gesturing to the one she was sitting in as well as the one by the tv. Dakota thought for a minute before a smile spread across her face and she said, " Oh what the hell! Let's do it for old times sake!"

" Ok!", Leo laughed as the two women grabbed the two chairs, set them back to back and tied them together with pieces of rope. Leo then grabbed her ipod connected to a Bluetooth speaker and said, " Ok you get in one chair and I'll get in the other!"

" I know how this works! We've done this before at least a dozen times when we were little!", Dakota laughed as her and Leo sat in the chairs back to back. Then she asked, " You still got my favorite song on your ipod?"

" Hell yeah I do Dakota!", Leo laughed as she began scrolling through her playlist.

" Well then quit your blathering and let's get this party started you goombah!", Dakota exclaimed.

" You're nuts Dakota!", Leo laughed.

" Just play the song huh!", Dakota exclaimed with a laugh.

" Alright I'll play the song just to get you to shut up!", Leo laughed as she found the song she was looking for and hit play. The song was Dance Me If You Can by The Cheetah Girls. As the song played, the two women began to spin the chairs singing the words of the song.

" This is freaking awesome!", Leo exclaimed with a laugh.

" I know! It feels like were flying!", Dakota laughed.

" You know, I'm going to be so embarrassed if Sheldon walks in on us and sees us doing this!", Leo laughed.

" I know, me too! This is pretty embarrassing!", Dakota laughed. They continued spinning and singing, laughing histerically as they were playfully slapping each other. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice Sheldon walking in. He had just gotten off work.

" Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce, what are you doing?!", Sheldon asked as he stared at his girlfriend making a fool out of herself.

" Oh, h-hi Sheldon! Wow, this is embarrassing!", Leo exclaimed with a laugh.

" You're telling me!", Dakota laughed.

" I'm doing something very important Sheldon!", Leo laughed.

" I don't think so. It looks like you're doing something foolish and what is Dakota doing here?!", Sheldon asked.

" I got bored at my hotel room so I came over here to hang out with Leo!", Dakota laughed.

" Yeah, we're spinning in computer chairs listening to my iPod! It's what we used to do when we were little girls!", Leo laughed.

" That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yeah well it's fun and hey, Dakota you know what will be even better?!", Leo asked.

" No, what Leo?!", Dakota asked.

" We take shots of Vodka while doing this!", Leo laughed.

" D*mn girl that's epic! Yeah let's do it!", Dakota laughed.

" Ok!", Leo laughed as the two women jumped out of the chairs and ran to the kitchen.

" Woah woah woah wait, what?! You're not doing that! That's completely stupid!", Sheldon exclaimed completely shocked at what just came out of his girlfriend's mouth.

" Oh please Sheldon! What's the harm in doing a few shots while having fun?!", Leo asked as she took a bottle of Vodka out of the fridge and pulled out two shot glasses.

" What's the harm in wha...?! That's going to make you lightheaded and pass out!", Sheldon shrieked.

" You're over-exaggerating Dr. Cooper! Nothing's going to happen!", Leo exclaimed as she poured out the two shots.

" I am not Dr. Fordyce! That's completely ridiculous, obnoxious and dangerous!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Well it's too late because we already have our shots right here!", Leo exclaimed as she held her shot glass as well as Dakota. The two women then made their way over to the chairs and sat down after Leo set the Vodka bottle on a table. When they began to spin again, Leo asked, " Ok what should we make this out to?!"

" How about to Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce and world-class MMA champion Dakota Harris!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Oh yeah! That's right!", Leo exclaimed as they clinked glasses together before sucking up the Vodka. They instantly shrieked with excitement.

" Did you get a rush like I did?!", Dakota asked.

" Hell yeah! Let's take another shot!", Leo exclaimed.

" I second that! Let's do it!", Dakota exclaimed.

" No! I forbid you to do that!", Sheldon scolded.

" Oh shut it Sheldon Cooper!", Leo exclaimed as she poured out another round. Then she said, " Second shot, here we go!"

" Yeah baby!", Dakota exclaimed as they sucked up the shots again.

" Hit me again with a third shot Leo!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Oh you know it!", Leo exclaimed as she poured out the Vodka again for the third time.

" Stop this! Both of you are acting crazy!", Sheldon scolded.

" We are crazy! We're a couple of crazy bi**hes yo!", Dakota intoxicatedly laughed.

" You got that right!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed as her and Dakota took their third shots.

" Let's keep this going girl! Hit me again!", Dakota intoxicatedly laughed.

" Alright! Fourth shot, coming at ya!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed. They took their fourth shots.

" Woo! Hit me again!", Dakota intoxicatedly laughed.

" Fifth all the way!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed.

" Ok you two really need to stop! This is getting dangerous!", Sheldon scolded.

" Quit being a buzzkill Dr. Cooper! This is my time!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed as she sucked up her fifth shot of Vodka. Dakota did as well.

" Yeah butt the hell out before I take this shot of Vodka and shove it up your a**!", Dakota intoxicatedly laughed as she sucked up another shot. Leo did the same.

" You're not going to do that and I'll tell you why!", Sheldon scolded.

" Why?!", Dakota intoxicatedly laughed taking another shot with Leo.

" Because you'll be in big trouble! In fact, both of you already are!", Sheldon scolded.

" What the hell are you talking about?!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed taking another shot with Dakota. Fed up with being not listened to, Sheldon grabbed his girlfriend's iPod out of her hand, turned the music off and placed his foot in between the two chairs making them come to a halting stop.

" What the hell Sheldon?!", Leo screamed.

" You two, my apartment, 7 o'clock tonight!", Sheldon scolded as he stormed toward the door.

" Ok! Are you going to give me my iPod back?!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed.

" You'll get it back when I say you get it back depending on how justice prevails! 7 o'clock, my apartment!", Sheldon scolded as he walked out slamming the door behind him.

" Oh sh*t Dakota! We're so busted!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed.

" Yeah! What do you think he meant by that?! Justice prevails?!", Dakota intoxicatedly laughed.

" I don't know but it sounds obnoxious!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed.

" You got that right!", Dakota intoxicatedly laughed. The two of them playfully smacked each other laughing their heads off.

7 o'clock at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment...

After sobering up, Leo and Dakota entered 4A to find their friends there sitting around staring at them. The lights were dimmed and Sheldon said, " Here ye here ye!"

" What the hell is this?! An intervention of some kind?!", Dakota smart-aleckally asked.

" No, this is a trial! What do you think it is Dakota?!", Sheldon asked standing from behind the kitchen counter. Laid out in front of him was a file folder, a judge's gavel, and Leo's iPod.

" A trial for what?! What the hell is this Sheldon?!", Leo interjected.

" I just told you what it is Leo now sit down! You too Dakota!", Sheldon scolded.

" Whatever. Let's just get this over with.", Dakota said as her and Leo sat down in the two chairs in front of the coffee table.

" Excuse me, but I'm the judge presiding over this trial and I don't appreciate that tone Dakota Harris!", Sheldon scolded.

" Sorry.", Dakota said.

" Thank you! Now as I was saying, Here ye here ye! Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce and Dakota ' Skullbreaker' Harris you two ladies are hereby accused of commencing dangerous activity and undermining my authority! As President of the Tenants Association I would like to call this criminal justice court to order!", Sheldon interjected as he slammed his gavel down on the counter.

" WHAT?!", Leo and Dakota exclaimed leaning forward in their chairs.

" Is he freaking serious?!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Sheldon this is ridiculous! It was just a few shots of Vodka while spinning in computer chairs listening to my iPod!", Leo protested.

" Wrong! It was several shots of Vodka and I have the evidence to prove it!", Sheldon interjected.

" Oh really?! And what's that?!", Leo shot back as she crossed her arms in front of her.

" Behold! Exhibit A!", Sheldon interjected as he pulled out the Vodka bottle and set it on the counter. Raj hit a button on his shirt and the Law and Order sound effect came out of it.

" Oh no! You are not turning this into a Law and Order episode Sheldon!", Leo protested.

" On the contrary I already have and you're the one who started it when you and Dakota took those shots of Vodka while spinning around in computer chairs after I specifically told you not to!", Sheldon shot back at her.

" Really Dr. Cooper?! You're really going to make your girlfriend argue with you over this?!", Leo protested.

" Keep arguing with me and you're just adding more to your punishment Dr. Fordyce! What do you say to that?!", Sheldon interjected.

" I have no comment.", Leo said with a defeated sigh.

" That's what I thought.", Sheldon said.

20 minutes later, Sheldon came to a decision.

" I have now come to a decision! Dakota, your verdict is you have a strike and as for you Leo, you and I shall engage in coitus every night for a month and as such during this time your IPod usage will be suspended!", Sheldon said as he held up Leo's IPod.

" A whole freaking month?! Are you kidding me?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Did I say Bazinga?!", Sheldon asked.

" No!", Leo exclaimed.

" Of course not so I was being serious!", Sheldon said.

" So this is my prison sentence essentially?! You and I having sex every night for a month and I can't use my IPod?!", Leo interjected.

" Yes! It's the appropriate punishment for commencing such dangerous pending nuptials in the first place!", Sheldon said.

" Gee, thanks! Why don't you just handcuff me and drag me to your room while you're at it?!", Leo sarcastically said.

" Thank you for the suggestion! Maybe I'll just do that!", Sheldon exclaimed as he held up a set of hancuffs.

" Are you freaking kidding me?!", Leo screamed as she stared at her boyfriend.

" Sheldon don't you think you're getting a little too carried away?!", Penny asked.

" Penny, I hardly get carried away with anything and no! This is perfectly appropriate criminal justice!", Sheldon stated as he approached Leo.

" I was being sarcastic! I didn't mean you could actually do that to me!", Leo exclaimed as she shot up out of her seat.

" Well maybe you shouldn't have opened your mouth to say that.", Sheldon said as he grabbed her wrist. The metal cuff snapped around her wrist like a plastic snap bracelet.

" Ok if you think for one second I… oh god!", Leo exclaimed as her arms were pinned behind her captured by the other cuff. Then she asked, " Are you seeing this Dakota?! You're going to let him do this to me?!"

" Sorry dude, he's your boyfriend. I don't want to get into this.", Dakota said as she threw her hands up.

" Really?! You're selling me out?! What kind of friend are you Dakota?!", Leo exclaimed.

" I don't know how to answer that.", Dakota said as she scratched the back of her head.

" Frack you!", Leo laughed.

" Alright that's enough.", Sheldon said as he started dragging Leo toward his room.

" Yep he's one wacky bastard.", Howard said.

" Oh shut up Howard Wolowitz!", Leo interjected around the corner of the hallway before disappearing into Sheldon's room. Sheldon came back out for a second and said, " This trial's now dismissed!" before slamming his gavel down again. He returned to his bedroom and released Leo.

" What do you want me to do?", Leo asked.

" Get on my bed.", Sheldon said.

" Ok.", Leo said as she climbed up on Sheldon's bed. As Sheldon climbs up toward her she protested, " No wait! We're doing this now?! I'm not… mmm!" before Sheldon interrupted her mid-sentence by kissing her. They both then proceeded to slowly take each other's shirts off as well as their pants. Sheldon's heart raced as he stared at Leo. She was the most beautiful sexiest woman he had ever made love to. The thought of knowing that she was his and only his made him very happy.

" I love you Dr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" I love you too Dr. Cooper.", Leo said with a smile. The two of them resumed kissing and touching each other. But just when things started heating up the most ridiculous random thing happened. A scythe came slashing through the window out of nowhere causing Leo and Sheldon to scream at the top of their lungs. Shards of glass flew everywhere making Sheldon shield Leo from it.

" What the hell was that?!", Leo screamed.

" I have no idea!", Sheldon screamed.

" What the hell did you do?!", Leonard screamed as he and the others came into the room.

" We didn't do anything Leonard! This thing just came crashing into the window out of nowhere!", Leo screamed as her and Sheldon tried to cover up.

" Yeah well who the hell would... ahhhh!", Bernadette shouted before the others joined in with her screaming as a head suddenly appeared through the broken window. It was The Grim Reaper.

" Oh good Lord! It's the face of Death!", Leo and Sheldon screamed.

" Yep, we're going to die!", Howard screamed. But just when they all least expected it, laughter came from the Grim Reaper as he climbed into the room holding a video camera.

" Gotcha!", he laughed.

" What?!", the gang shrieked as he took off the mask.

" Nevel Maxwell Fordyce what is this?!", Leo shouted.

" This is YouTube gold!", Nevel laughed as he held the camera in his hands.

" What the hell are you talking about?!", Leo screamed.

" I started a YouTube channel two nights ago and decided that for my first video I was going to prank someone! I picked you and Sheldon!", Nevel laughed.

" Oh balls!", Penny exclaimed rolling her eyes.

" Leo who is this?!", Dakota exclaimed.

" This is Nevel, one of my stupid cousins!", Leo irritatedly said.

" He's your cousin?!", Leonard asked.

" Yes! He's one of my immature pigheaded cousins!", Leo irritatedly said.

" Oh come on Leo! You should have seen your face, it was awesome!", Nevel laughed.

" No it wasn't Nevel! I wasn't expecting something immature like this!", Leo screamed.

" That's the whole point! You're not supposed to expect it, it's a prank!", Nevel laughed. Then he snickered, " Nice porn action Leo!" as he pointed the camera at her and Sheldon in their undergarments.

" Oh no! You are not putting this on the internet!", Leo shouted at her cousin as she wrapped a blanket around her and Sheldon.

" Why not?! This is just the kind of thing that people want to see!", Nevel laughed.

" Why not?! It's embarrassing and a complete violation of privacy! I'm not going to allow you to completely embarrass my boyfriend and I all over cyberspace just for some stupid prank video!", Leo shouted.

" What do you mean by cyberspace Leo?!", Nevel laughed.

" It's the same word for internet! Use your freaking head you a**hat!", Leo shouted.

" Keep talking Leo! This is great!", Nevel laughed.

" Nevel I swear to hell if you put that on YouTube I will smash that camera and throw it in the garbage!", Leo shouted.

" Calm down Leo! You're acting like Jesse Ridgway from that YouTube channel Mcjuggernuggets!", Nevel laughed.

" That's where this prank inspiration came from?! That stupid channel?!", Leo shouted.

" Yeah! I watched like several thousand of their videos!", Nevel laughed.

" Why would you get inspired from two gamer idiots who got nothing better to do than to make videos involving pranks or their psycho dad smashing their crap all the time?!", Leo shouted.

" Oh come on it's hilarious!", Nevel laughed.

" No it's not Nevel! You know what, you're not getting away with that camera! Give me it!", Leo shouted as she threw her clothes back on and grabbed her cousin's camera out of his hand. Sheldon got dressed as well.

" Hey! That's my property! What are you doing?!", Nevel shrieked.

" Well now it's nobody's Nevel because guess what I'm doing with it?!", Leo shouted. Then she said, " You guys might want to move for a second." The others moved aside from the door.

" Wait, what are you...?!", Nevel interjected.

" In coming!", Leo exclaimed as she chucked the camera at the door causing it to split in half. Her friends flinched upon impact.

" What the hell Leo?! You just destroyed half a million bucks! I was going to make a fortune with that!", Nevel shrieked.

" No you weren't Nevel! Nobody wants to see two consenting adults IN THEIR UNDERWEAR!", Leo shot back. She then picked up the two camera halves, walked out into the kitchen, and threw them into the garbage can.

" Come on! Can't you take a joke for once?!", Nevel protested.

" That is no joke! That is something that's serious! It's one thing that you want to scare us but when you try to expose us on the internet like that, that's when it becomes personal and private! Use your freaking head Nevel!", Leo hissed.

" You're a buzzkill Leo!", Nevel interjected before he left the apartment. Everyone else left shortly after as well engulfing the apartment in complete silence. One month later while visiting Leo's family, Leo, Sheldon and her parents decided to go run a few errands at a few stores. As they were walking back to the car something caught the corner of Leo's eye. Her attention turned to a tree that had a Missing Person's poster on it.

" What the hell?! OH MY GOD!", Leo shrieked as she stared at the face of the missing individual. She knew exactly who it was.

" Leo are you alright?! What happened?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he ran to her side.

" There's… There's a Missing Person's poster… right… there!", Leo stuttered her words in fear as she pointed a shaky finger at the tree.

" What about it?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his girlfriend.

" Just look at it!", Leo screamed as she shielded her face. It was like the image had blinded her face.

" DeAnna Ilena Rivers. So?", Sheldon said as he read the name on the poster.

" So?! That's my 4TH GRADE TEACHER!", Leo screamed.

" Woah, what?! That's the woman you and Dakota were talking about?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Yes, that's Mrs. Rivers! She's the teacher that we told you that we freaked out after that school shooting! I can't believe she's missing!", Leo shrieked.

" Who's missing Leo?", Mrs. Fordyce asked as she walked up with her husband.

" Mrs. Rivers!", Leo exclaimed.

" Your 4th grade teacher Mrs. Rivers?!", Mr. Fordyce asked in complete shock.

" Yes dad! There's a Missing poster of her! It says that she's been missing for at least a week! She was last seen on a previous Monday!", Leo exclaimed.

" Oh that's just horrible!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed.

" Yeah it is! You know what, I'm calling Dakota and we're going to go out looking for her tonight!", Leo exclaimed as she pulled out her phone. But, just as she was about to dial Sheldon grabbed her phone out of her hand.

" What the hell Sheldon?!", Leo shrieked as she stared at her boyfriend with a death glare.

" I forbid you to do that! I don't want anything to happen to you!", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon I'll be with Dakota the entire time! It's not like I'm going alone!", Leo protested.

" You don't know that! There's a million things that could happen to you! It's too much of a risk for me to lose my girlfriend over a search for a missing person!", Sheldon said.

" Well then here's my compromise Dr. Cooper, you come with us!", Leo interjected.

" What?! Are you out of your mind?! Are you trying to get us killed Dr. Fordyce?!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at her.

" No Dr. Cooper! We're just going out to look for Mrs. Rivers!", Leo interjected.

" Is she even going to remember you two?! It's been several years since you've probably seen her!", Sheldon asked.

" I don't know but it's worth a try! She probably doesn't understand what the hell just happened to her so she'll probably be greatful if we find her!", Leo exclaimed.

" I still don't think this is a good idea!", Sheldon protested.

" Yeah well I do, so are you coming or what?!", Leo asked.

" Aww, fine! I will come with you if it will make you happy!", Sheldon said with a defeated sigh.

" Great! Now can I please have my phone back so I can call Dakota?!", Leo exclaimed as she held out her hand.

" Yes.", Sheldon said as he handed her phone back to her.

" Thank you.", Leo said as she dialed Dakota's phone. Dakota answered after the first two rings and Leo told her what was going on. Dakota instantly said she was on her way.

4 hours later…

Knock knock knock!

Woof woof woof!

" Gidget shut up!", Leo shouted as she went to the front door and opened it.

" I'm here! We gonna do this or what?!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Good Lord Dakota! You look like you went from being a world-class MMA champion to being a world-class criminal!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at her. Dakota was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jean shorts, black boots and a utility belt with a bunch of equipment as well as a headlamp on her head.

" Yeah Dakota what is all this?!", Leo exclaimed as she stared at her friend.

" This is my search and rescue equipment! We're searching for Mrs. Rivers right?!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Yes but we really don't need all this stuff. This is probably just going to be a simple search but you can bring that stuff if you want to.", Leo said.

" Oh I'm bringing it! I'm also bringing this!", Dakota exclaimed as she suddenly pulled out a hammer.

" What is that hammer for?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" To bash the head of the stupid lowlife jerk who took Mrs. Rivers!", Dakota exclaimed as she swung it like an ax. Gidget got a little excited and jumped up on Dakota licking her face.

" Aww hi Gidget! Who's a pretty girl, huh?!", Dakota cooed as she scratched Gidget behind her ears and gave her kisses.

" You just love breaking skulls do you?!", Leo laughed.

" Hey they don't call me Dakota ' Skullbreaker' Harris for nothing you know! It's what I do to lowlife punks who deserve it!", Dakota exclaimed.

" This is going to be a long night!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Be careful out there and stay together! We don't need 4 missing people!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" Dad there's only three of us!", Leo interjected.

" You know what I meant Leo! You three and Mrs. Rivers!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" Oh ok! Where's Mom?!", Leo asked as she stared at her father.

" Your mother went to bed and I'm just about to as well. Stay together and don't split up. I don't want to be one of those fathers that has to worry about his daughter all night long.", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" Dad I'm 31 years old! I'm a grown woman! We've already been through this discussion! You don't need to act like some commanding officer!", Leo interjected.

" I know that but I'm just concerned for your safety. You're my little girl.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Dad! Just stop embarrassing me and go to bed!", Leo interjected as she laughed.

" Alright alright I'll go to bed and leave you three to your quest. Good night Leo.", Mr. Fordyce said as he headed up the stairs.

" Good night dad.", Leo said.

" Alright, let's get this search underway!", Dakota exclaimed.

" No one says that anymore Dakota!", Leo exclaimed.

" There's a lot of things that people don't say anymore Leo but that's not the point. The point is, we need to get going.", Dakota said.

" Good Lord will this night ever end?!", Sheldon exclaimed as the three of them left the Fordyce home. But just as they were walking down the driveway Gidget gave a sad whine as she laid down in the doorway.

" Aww, I think Gidget wants to come with us.", Dakota sympathetically said as she looked at Gidget's sad looking eyes. Leo thought for a minute before she turned around and said, " Gidget, come here girl!" Gidget immediately perked up sprinting down the doorsteps as fast as she could happily wagging her tail behind her. The two doctors and MMA fighter then set off into the night with Gidget tagging along beside them.

" Mrs. Rivers?! Mrs. Rivers?!", Leo called out into the night.

" Yo Mrs. Riv, where the hell are you?!", Dakota shouted.

" Stop shouting Dakota! It's after 11 o'clock at night and people are trying to sleep!", Sheldon scolded.

" Well do you have a better solution on how we should look for her Sheldon Cooper?!", Dakota interjected as she stared at him.

" It's Dr. Sheldon Cooper and no! I didn't want to be doing this in the first place!", Sheldon stated.

" Then why did you come with us?!", Leo interjected.

" Because I didn't want anything to happen to you. God forbid that you have a boyfriend who loves you so much and doesn't want to lose you.", Sheldon said.

" I love you too.", Leo said as she kissed him.

" Yo Romeo and Juliet you two coming or what?!", Dakota called out as she was halfway down the trail.

" Yeah we're coming Dakota! Come on Sheldon.", Leo said as her and Sheldon continued walking to catch up with Dakota. Gidget followed closely behind them. As they continued walking a loud bang suddenly went off in the distance making Gidget bark.

" What the hell was that?! Was that a freaking gunshot?!", Dakota shrieked as the three of them stopped dead in their tracks.

" I think it was because Gidget is barking! Should we go investigate it?!", Leo asked. Dakota nodded her head.

" Are you out of your mind Leo?! That is completely dangerous! Your dad told us to stay together!", Sheldon scolded his girlfriend.

" We are Sheldon! The three of us and Gidget are going to investigate what that loud bang was!", Leo shot back at her boyfriend.

" I'm praying to God that somebody didn't shoot Mrs. Rivers!", Dakota exclaimed in a paniced voice. The three of them ran through the dark woods with the dog at a very fast pace completely freaked out about what they may see. When they came to a field Dakota spotted something laying down in the grass a few feet away. It looked like the body of a woman.

" Oh hell!", Leo shrieked as she took off sprinting toward whoever it was lying on the ground. Gidget as well as Sheldon and Dakota followed her. When they reached the body they gasped. It was Mrs. DeAnna Ilena Rivers and she had a gunshot wound through her head!

Oh no! Mrs. Rivers had been shot! What do you think will happen to her?! Will she die or will Leo, Sheldon, and Dakota get her to the hospital in time?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Beep… beep… beep…

" DeAnna. DeAnna Rivers, can you hear me?" a nurse asked as she placed a soft hand on the 4th grade teacher's shoulder.

" What? What happened? Where am I?", Mrs. Rivers softly asked as she began to slowly regain consciousness.

" You're in the hospital. These two women and this man found you laying in a field in the middle of the night with a gunshot wound to your head.", the nurse said as she gestured toward Leo, Dakota, and Sheldon.

" Hi Mrs. Rivers.", Leo and Dakota said.

" Leo, Dakota?", Mrs. Rivers asked. The two women nodded their heads.

" Oh, it's so nice to see you two again. How did you find me?", Mrs. Rivers asked.

" We heard the gunshot and followed the direction it came from.", Dakota said.

" Who did this to you?", Leo asked.

" I don't know. I couldn't see his face. He had a black ski mask over his head.", Mrs. Rivers said.

" Well if he ever shows his stupid face around here again I'm gonna deck him! I am a MMA fighter after all!", Dakota exclaimed as she threw a series of punches and kicks before smacking her elbow on the heart monitor.

" Ow!", Dakota yelped out in pain as she rubbed her elbow.

" That's great Dakota! What are you doing now Leo?!", Mrs. Rivers asked.

" I'm a theoretical physicist.", Leo said.

" That's wonderful!", Mrs. Rivers exclaimed. Then she looked at Sheldon and asked, " And who's this man next to you?"

" This is my boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He's a physicist in the same field as well and he is the love of my life.", Leo said as she looked at Sheldon with a smile on her face.

" It's nice to meet you Dr. Cooper.", Mrs. Rivers said. Sheldon nodded his head as the conversation carried on. After a few minutes Sheldon said, " Leo we should probably get back to Gidget outside."

" Oh yeah I completely forgot that Gidget was with us. I'm so sorry to cut the conversation short Mrs. Rivers but we got to get back outside to my dog. She's probably wandering aimlessly in the parking lot right now wondering where we are.", Leo said.

" Oh that's alright. I'm going to try to sleep anyway. Thank you for finding me and saving my life.", Mrs. Rivers said.

" Oh you're welcome. Bye Mrs. Rivers.", Leo said as she walked out of the room with Sheldon.

" Later Mrs. Riv.", Dakota said as she walked out too.

" Bye. ", Mrs. Rivers said before she drifted off to sleep.

Outside…

" Wait a minute, where's Gidget?!", Dakota asked as she looked around the parking lot but saw that Gidget was nowhere in sight.

" I don't know. Gidget? Where are you girl? Gidget? Gidget?", Leo called out but got no response. She paniced and began running down the road.

" Yo Leo wait up!", Dakota exclaimed as she chased after her friend.

" Oh dear Lord, here we go again! Running through the city of Savannah in the middle of the night looking for a German Shepherd!", Sheldon exclaimed as he took off after his girlfriend and his other friend.

Fordyce home...

Ring ring ring!

" Oh god! Who's calling me at this ungodly hour?!", Donny said in a groggy tired voice but not so loud to wake up Amanda who was sleeping in the bed next to him.

" It's your sister-in law Leo! Who do you think it is Donny?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Leo why are you calling me?! It's after 1 o'clock in the morning! Your sister and I are trying to sleep!", Donny quietly hissed.

" Gidget got away from us after we stopped at the hospital to check on my former 4th grade teacher! Can you maybe get up, grab Gidget's leash, a couple of treats and come find us?! We're literally chasing her all over the city right now!", Leo exclaimed.

" Aww Leo! Why was she with you guys in the first place?!", Donny quietly hissed.

" She wanted to come with us! She kept giving us the sad eyes! Can you please just come get us?!", Leo hissed.

" Alright alright I'm on my way! Damn it Leo!", Donny quietly hissed as he rolled out of the bed.

" Donny where are you going at this time of night?! It's after 1 in the morning!", Amanda suddenly hissed at her husband as she was suddenly woken up by the sudden movement of the bed.

" I'm going to get your sister and her boyfriend! Apparently they stopped at the hospital to see someone and Gidget apparently went with them but got away! They're chasing her all over the city!", Donny hissed at his wife.

" Gidget's loose in the city?!", Amanda somewhat shrieked as she stared at Donny.

" Yes which is why I now have to go out on a wild goose chase or more appropriately a wild dog chase!", Donny hissed as he threw on some clothes and stormed out of the room. He walked downstairs, grabbed his car keys, grabbed Gidget's leash as well as a few dog treats and left the house.

" Gidget! Gidget!", Leo and Sheldon called out.

" Yo Gidge where are you?!", Dakota shouted.

" Dakota what did I say about the shouting?! Quit doing that! People are trying to sleep!", Sheldon hissed.

Woof woof woof!

" You guys hear that?! That's probably Gidget! Gidget, come here girl!", Leo exclaimed as she ran toward the sound of Gidget's barking. Sheldon and Dakota followed her and when they all found Gidget they were completely confused. Gidget was standing at the base of a tree barking at something that was moving along a tree branch. Dakota shined her head lamp up the tree and let out a giddy laugh when she saw what it was that Gidget was barking at. It was a little orange and white kitty cat.

" Gidget, it's just a cat! There's other living creatures living in this world besides you! You don't need to go insane over that!", Leo laughed.

Meow!

Woof woof woof!

" Oh good Lord! She ran away from us just to go bark at a cat!", Sheldon exclaimed.

Meow!

Woof woof woof!

" Gidget! Come here! You want some treats?!", Donny called out as he stepped out of his car with a bag of dog treats.

Woof!

" Come here girl! Come get some treats!", Donny called out as he shook the bag. Gidget instantly sprinted toward him wagging her tail behind her. Donny tossed her some treats before attaching the leash to her collar. Gidget gobbled up the treats before Donny put her in the car.

" Thanks Donny.", Leo said.

" No problem. Let's get back to the house now, it's late.", Donny said. The 4 of them got into the car and drove back to the house.

7 A.M. the next morning at the Fordyce home…

Crash!

Bleap bleap bleap bleap bleap bleap bleap!

" Hey! What do you think you're doing?!", Dakota shouted as she was suddenly woken up by a loud crash and the ADT security system shrieking. The perpetrator was climbing in through the living room window holding a crowbar. Dakota jumped off the couch and chased him through the house swinging her hammer at him. The commotion alerted the Fordyces as well as Sheldon. They ran down the stairs causing Gidget to start barking up a storm.

" Come here dirtbag!", Dakota shouted as she continued chasing the perpetrator.

" Dakota!", Leo screamed.

" Good Lord, what is going on?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" Yeah seriously Dakota! What the hell happened?!", Leo screamed.

" Someone just broke into your house and he's wearing a ski mask! I think it's the same guy who attacked Mrs. Rivers!", Dakota screamed.

" All of you get in the walk-in closet now and Robert go lock all the doors and windows! Make sure this guy doesn't escape while I go get dressed!", Mrs. Fordyce commanded.

" Mom what about Gidget?!", Leo shrieked.

" No! Leave Gidget out! It will make it a lot easier for me to catch this guy if she scares him!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded.

" Is your mother seriously making us go into a closet right now?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" Apparently so Sheldon! Everybody pile in!", Stephen exclaimed. Once his siblings, brother-in law and Sheldon were all in the closet Stephen poked his head out and shouted, " Dakota! Get in here!"

" I can't right now Stephen! I'm trying to break this guy's skull!", Dakota shouted.

" Just because you're an MMA fighter doesn't mean you can do whatever you want Dakota Harris so get in the closet with the rest of us now! Let my mom handle it!", Stephen shouted.

" How am I supposed to do that when he's looking right at me?!", Dakota shouted. In an instant Kennedy makes the split second decision to bolt out of the closet and into the kitchen. She grabbed the bottle of ketchup out of the fridge and ran out of the kitchen.

" Kennedy what are you...?!", Dakota exclaimed as Kennedy suddenly chucked the bottle at the perpetrator which hit him in the nuts before grabbing Dakota by the hand. Dakota screamed as she was yanked out of the room and into the closet.

" Kennedy what the hell did you just do?!", Leo exclaimed as she stared at her sister.

" I chucked a bottle of ketchup at him and it hit him in the nuts!", Kennedy laughed.

" Why would you do that?! Now you probably pissed him off!", Amanda hissed.

" Oh I don't like this at all! This is becoming completely obnoxious!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Would you shut it Dr. Cooper before you get us all killed?!", Junior hissed.

Pop pop pop!

" Get on the ground! Now!"

Woof woof woof!

" Miranda what are you...?!"

" Robert, get out of here! Get in the closet with the kids! This is serious police work right now! I don't want you getting hurt!"

" Miranda!"

" No! Get in the closet!"

" Oh sh*t! That sounds like a major sitch going down out there!", Garrett exclaimed.

" Garrett shut up!", Kennedy hissed.

Bang bang bang!

" Oh hell! It's the perpetrator! He found us!", Stephen screamed causing everyone to scream.

" Stephen Nathaniel Fordyce open the door! It's your father!", Mr. Fordyce scolded through the door.

" Oh, you guys calm down. It's just Dad.", Stephen said as he opened the door allowing his father to come in. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

" You could have told us that Dad instead of just banging on the door!", Junior said.

" I didn't want to attract any attention from that crazy psycho out there that your mother's dealing with!", Mr. Fordyce said.

" You left Mom out there alone?!", the 6 siblings shrieked.

" I didn't have a choice! She told me to get in the closet with all of you!", Mr. Fordyce said.

Pop pop pop!

Woof woof woof!

" Get on the ground! I'm not going to tell you again buddy!"

" Kiss my a** you stupid bi**h!"

" Oh no! You did not just call me that! You just made a big mistake pal by breaking into an officer's house! That's not real smart buddy!"

Woof woof woof! Woof woof woof!

" Call off your stupid dog!"

" My dog is not stupid! You do what I tell you or she's going to bite you!"

Woof woof woof! Woof woof woof!

" I ain't doing nothing! If you don't call off your dog then I'm gonna silence her!"

" You dare try to do that and I will tase you to the ground! I'm warning you buddy! You listen to me or Gidget will bite you!"

" That is a stupid name for a dog!"

" No it's not! Quit disrespecting me and my dog!"

" This is ridiculous! I've had it with this!", Leo hissed as she shoved her way out of the closet.

" Leo! Get back here!", Leo's siblings, father, brother-in law and boyfriend shouted. Leo ignored them and made her presence known.

" Hey! Go disrespect someone else! Get out of our house!", Leo shouted at the criminal threatening to hurt them.

" Leo! Get back in the closet! This is a situation that I don't want you getting involved in!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded.

" I don't care Mom! I'm taking a stand! I'm not just going to stand in a closet listening to this guy disrespect you and Gidget like that! This nuthole doesn't know what the hell he's saying!", Leo shouted. Then she thought, ' Wow! I'm really starting to sound like Penny!'

" Well then you just made the biggest mistake of your pathetic life! Now you're mine you little bitch!" , the perpetrator shouted. Leo screamed as he came at her with a knife but before he could stab her, her mother took him down to the floor and pressed her foot into his back.

" Get off me!"

" Don't you even think about touching my daughter! I will knock you out in two seconds flat and spray you in the face with mace!", Mrs. Fordyce shouted as she tightened her grip on him.

Woof woof woof! Woof woof woof!

" Shut up you stupid mutt!" Leo stepped on the guy's hand after he tried to attack Gidget.

" Ow! Why you little…!"

" Oh hell! Ahhhhhhhhh!", Leo screamed as the guy suddenly broke free and began to chase her. Gidget instantly went into full on protective mode and chased after him barking and growling at his heels.

" Leo!", Mrs. Fordyce screamed in a panic.

" Oh God! Somebody help me!", Leo screamed.

" Oh hell no! That guy's going after our sister!", Stephen screamed.

" Garrett! Grab the paintball guns!", Junior screamed.

" On it!", Garrett screamed as he reached behind them and pulled out two paintball guns.

" Ok! Let's go!", Junior exclaimed.

" Wait, aren't we gonna get the third one upstairs Junior?!", Garrett asked.

" Yes we are Garrett!", Junior exclaimed.

" What are you two idiots doing?!", Stephen screamed at his two brothers.

" We're going to shoot that guy with paintballs!", Junior exclaimed.

" What good is that gonna do Junior?! You don't have any idea what this guy could do!", Stephen interjected.

" Yeah, you're not firing paintballs in this house!", Mr. Fordyce scolded his two younger sons.

" Dad they're already doing it!", Stephen shot back when he noticed that his two younger brothers had already left the closet.

" What?!", Mr. Fordyce interjected.

Loft area…

" Let's get him brotha!", Junior silently exclaimed.

" Oh yeah!", Garrett silently exclaimed. In an instant the two brothers swung down off the loft on a long rope that was tied to the ceiling. Junior began to screech like Tarzan and Garrett starting singing the chorus of The Witch Doctor.

" Leo! Catch this!", Garrett shouted as he tossed his sister the third paintball gun. Leo caught it in mid-air, cocked it and shouted, " Alright buddy, time to dance!"

" What?!"

( The Witch Doctor song plays in the background as Junior continues screeching like Tarzan)

Pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop pop!

" Ahhhhh! What is this?! I can't see anything and ow! Somebody get this mutt off me!"

Paintballs continued flying everywhere as Gidget was mauling him. By the time he was finally captured he had paint and blood all over him.

" Victory!", Leo, Junior, and Garrett exclaimed as they smacked hands with each other. When they ran outside to shoot paintballs at each other Mr. Fordyce shouted, " Junior, Garrett, and Leo get back in here and clean up this mess!"

" Dad they can't hear you!", Kennedy exclaimed.

" Robert just let them have their fun. They'll clean it up when their done.", Mrs. Fordyce said as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

" Alright Miranda if you say so.", Mr. Fordyce said before walking away. Sheldon just stood there looking out the doorwall completely captivated. As he watched his girlfriend shooting paintballs at her brothers he thought about maybe asking her to join the university's paintball team. He thought that with her on his team they would have even more of an advantage on the geologists.

" I'm gonna get you Garrett! You better get to your safe base before I kill you!", Leo exclaimed as she aimed her paintball gun at him ready to fire.

" Not so fast Leo!", Junior exclaimed as he jumped out of a tree firing paintballs at her.

" Ahhhhhhh! Mayday Mayday! Enemy ambush!", Leo screamed as she grabbed a wooden deck palet and used it as a makeshift shield while running away. As Junior chased her Morgan suddenly came out of her house with a paintball gun and shouted, " Hey Junior and Garrett, get a little taste of the Brisby Fury!"

" Oh hell! It's Morgan!", the two brothers screamed as they began to shield themselves from the incoming paintballs.

" Great timing Morgan! Let's get them!", Leo exclaimed as the two best friends ganged up on Junior and Garrett. The song Fly Like An Eagle by Steve Miller Band played in the background. Once the paintball battle was over, the battlefield was then cleaned up as well as the inside of the house. A voicemail was then left on the answering machine. It was Shelina calling to say that she made a new friend and wanted introduce her to them later that night.

Several hours later back in Pasadena, California…

" Hi you guys!", Shelina exclaimed.

" Hi Shelina!", Morgan, Carmen, Kemdan, Melissa, Megynn, Leo, and Dakota exclaimed.

" So who's this new friend of yours?", Melissa asked.

" This is Yesenia Chang. She's from Busan, South Korea. And Yesenia these are my friends, Morgan Brisby, Carmen Owosski, Kemdan Castle, Melissa Bustamante, Megynn Smith, Dr. Leo Fordyce, and Dakota Harris.", Shelina said.

" Yeoboseyo! My name's Yesenia Chang!", Yesenia said with a smile.

" Did she just say hello in Korean?", Carmen asked.

" Yeah, she's bilingual. She can speak both Korean and English.", Shelina said.

" Oh well in that case hi Yesenia! I'm Carmen!", Carmen exclaimed as she shook hands with her.

" Nice to meet you as well as the rest of you! So which one is the doctor of this group?", Yesenia asked.

" That would be me. I have a Ph.D in theoretical physics with an IQ of 185.", Leo said.

" Wau! Geugeo insangjeog-iya!", Yesenia exclaimed.

" Thanks!", Leo exclaimed.

Beep!

" Quien es ese telefono?", Kemdan asked.

" That's mine Kem.", Leo said as she took her phone out. She saw that she had a text message from Sheldon.

 _Dr. S. C: Where are you Leo? I'm begining to miss you._

" Who texted?", Shelina asked.

" Just my boyfriend.", Leo said with a smile. The other women began giving each other gawking smiles.

" You have a boyfriend?", Yesenia asked with a smile.

" Yeah I do. He's a theoretical physicist too but he's just a little bit smarter than me.", Leo said.

" Does he have a name?", Yesenia asked.

" Dr. Sheldon Cooper. A lot of people think of him as a nutcase because of his strange quirks but to me he's unlike any guy I've ever met. He's very sweet and he treats me with so much respect. I don't think my life could get any better than it already is right now.", Leo said as she sent Sheldon a text back.

 _Dr. L. F: I miss you too. I'm just with my friends, I'll be back soon. :)_

" Oh that's wonderful! I used to have a boyfriend too but we broke up 2 years ago because my father didn't like him. His name was Emmett Yojimbo and he wasn't all that nice anyway. He became very controlling and he would sometimes get very angry with me. So one day my father yelled at him to go back to his country and never see me again. So that was the end of mine and Emmett's relationship.", Yesenia said.

" You dated a Japanese man?", Morgan asked.

" Geulae, naega haess-eo. I fell in love with him the first time we met but after we dated for a while he became a different person from the man that I had fallen in love with. He just wasn't the same person anymore and it shattered my heart very deeply.", Yesenia said.

" You and me are in the same boat sister. I just broke up with my boyfriend who turned out to be a jerk as well. His name was Rico Boriellas.", Dakota said.

" What happened with that Dakota?", Yesenia asked.

" Well he did pretty much the same stuff that Emmett did to you except my problems are probably a lot worse than yours.", Dakota said.

" How so?", Yesenia asked.

" Well Rico got so mad when I broke up with him that he came after me with a homemade Walking Dead Lucille bat and attacked with it.", Dakota said.

" Oh Dakota that's horrible! He seriously did that to you?!", Yesenia asked in complete shock.

" Yeah he did and Leo and Sheldon almost got hurt as well. It was so bad that Leo litterally had to hide behind her kitchen counter while Sheldon was defending himself with his pistol.", Dakota said.

" Where were you when all of this was happening?", Yesenia asked.

" I was hiding in the hallway closet until Rico came bounding toward me and just started beating me with the bat.", Dakota said.

" Well have you found anyone else since then?", Yesenia asked.

" Not yet but I know I will at some point. You will too.", Dakota said.

" Thank you.", Yesenia said with a smile.

Stand up stand up! We shall not be moved! Except by a child with no socks and shoes! If you got more to give than you got to prove, put your hands up and I'll copy you!

" Ahhhhh my phone's ringing!", Leo exclaimed as she pulled her phone out and answered it. She talked on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up.

" Who was that Leo?", Dakota asked.

" That was my mom. She just called to tell me that Mrs. Rivers just got released from the hospital and that she's at home recovering.", Leo said with a smile.

" Oh that's wonderful!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Who's that?", Yesenia asked.

" She's our old 4th grade teacher.", Leo said.

" Why was she in the hospital?", Yesenia asked.

" Because some lowlife idiot kidnapped her a week ago and shot her last night. Then he decided to break into Leo's house this morning but luckily we stopped him dead in his tracks.", Dakota said.

" Which was a big mistake on his part because my mom's a police officer.", Leo said.

" Wau! That definitely is a huge mistake!", Yesenia exclaimed.

" Yeah and what cracked me up is what Leo's sister Kennedy did! She grabbed a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge and threw it at him! I'm mean really?! A FRACKING KETCHUP BOTTLE!", Dakota laughed.

" Oh that is hilarious! I'm sure he wasn't expecting that!", Yesenia laughed.

" No he wasn't!", Dakota laughed.

" So Shelina how did you and Yesenia meet each other?", Leo asked.

" We met at work. She just started working at our office building a few weeks ago and so we introduced ourselves. Next thing I knew we were sitting in a coffee shop drinking coffee, laughing and carrying a conversation with each other.", Shelina said.

" That's really interesting and don't even think about it Kemdan!", Leo interjected as she noticed Kemdan standing behind her trying to make another flirtacious move on her. He was still infatuated with her.

" Aww come on! Esto es ridículo!", Kemdan exclaimed as he backed away.

" Kemdan Ryan Castle, what part of ' we're best friends' don't you get?!", Leo interjected.

" I can't help it!", Kemdan exclaimed.

" How many times do I have to tell you that I'm dating Sheldon?!", Leo shot back.

" I know I know!", Kemdan exclaimed.

" Well if you know then why do you keep doing it?!", Leo shot back.

" I just told you why! You're not like other girls I've met and you're pretty!", Kemdan exclaimed.

" Well that's exactly why Sheldon's in love with me. Look, I like you as a best friend and even though I still have a special place in my heart for Brady I've moved on to Sheldon and I'm very happy. That should be enough for you. Sheldon and I have great chemistry together. We have so many things in common that I don't think you and I would have. If you and I were together chances are things wouldn't have worked out and we would've ruined a really great friendship. I don't know how else to explain that to you. We've had this discussion before Kem and you may not realize it but you're starting to exhibit some of the same behaviors as crazy Dr. Nowitzki.", Leo said.

" Well I wouldn't say that Leo.", Kemdan said.

" Well you know what I mean Kemdan!", Leo shot back.

" Hey can we not talk about that psycho woman anymore? She's serving a life sentence in prison remember?", Megynn asked.

" What did this woman do?", Yesenia asked.

" Oh you don't even want to know what this woman did Yesenia! We're still very pissed off about it!", Morgan interjected.

" No really, what did she do?", Yesenia asked.

" I honestly don't want to go into details about it because you're gonna think how can anyone do that to another person but I'm going to tell you as best as I can. So Dr. Ramona Nowitzki was a physics grad student at Caltech which is the university that Sheldon and I work at with some of our friends. She was very obsessed with Sheldon and essentially built up this fantasy in her head, to which she denied it, a fantasy in which she believes that her and Sheldon are in a relationship together which is absolutely not true what so ever but when she found out that I was dating him she thought of me as a threat and wanted me out of the way, as in, out of existance.", Leo said.

" Geunyeoga neol jug-ilyeogo haess-eo?!", Yesenia shrieked.

" Yeah, she broke into my apartment in the middle of the night and dragged me out of my bed while I was sleeping to a crematory warehouse!", Leo exclaimed.

" Oh no she didn't!", Yesenia exclaimed with a gasp. She could already tell where this story was heading.

" Oh yeah she did! That bi**hy whore tried to cremate me alive! It was the most terrifying night of my life that I'll never forget!", Leo exclaimed.

" Oh Leo, that's horrible!", Yesenia gasped.

" So in conclusion she got sentenced to life in prison without parole. So she's now locked away for the rest of her life.", Leo said.

" So let me clarify this, Dr. Nowitzki was in love with your boyfriend Dr. Cooper so she wanted to get rid of you by cremating you alive Leo?!", Yesenia asked.

" Yes that's exactly how she wanted to get rid of me Yesenia! She didn't want to leave any traces of evidence behind her so she thought that was the only way that she was going to be able to get rid of me without anyone suspecting a thing!", Leo said.

" Geulae, nugunga jal al-ass-eulgeoya. If I was you I would've just told them to kill her.", Yesenia said.

" Yeah I know. I thought about doing that but then I thought what good would that do? She needs to really suffer and think about what she did to me.", Leo said.

" Naneun neowa dong-uihanda.", Yesenia said as she nodded her head.

" Hey let's listen to some music! It's getting kind of dead in the water just standing around talking!", Melissa exclaimed.

" Yeah I agree! Got any songs that we can listen to Shelina?", Carmen asked.

" Yeah I got tons of songs Carmen! Here's one that Yesenia might know! It's from a band in her country!", Shelina said as she played the song. It was Baepsae by The Bangtan Boys.

" I love The Bangtan Boys!", Yesenia exclaimed.

" Oh yeah this is what I'm talking about! Let's drop that beat!", Melissa exclaimed as she began to dance.

" Melissa!", Leo interjected as she began to laugh. Her friends began to laugh as well.

" That's nothing Melissa, check this out!", Megynn exclaimed as she began to show off as well.

" Show off! Watch this!", Morgan exclaimed as she showed off some hip-hop dance.

" What is that you're doing Morgan?!", Shelina asked.

" Duh, I'm doing The Spongebob!", Morgan exclaimed as she continued doing the dance.

" That looks so cool Morgan! Let me try it!", Leo exclaimed as she tried to do it too but couldn't figure it out.

" How do you do this?! It doesn't seem as easy as it looks!", Leo exclaimed.

" What the hell are you talking about?! It's real simple Leo! Just copy what I do!", Morgan exclaimed as she went through it step by step. Leo caught on to it very quickly and just exploded into the dance.

" Oh yeah! Go Leo!", Shelina exclaimed.

" Yeah you got it Fordyce!", Melissa exclaimed as she started doing it too.

" That's Dr. Fordyce to you!", Leo shot back.

" Bailamos!", Kemdan exclaimed as he joined in with his friends doing the Spongebob.

" Let me get in on this action too you guys!", Carmen exclaimed as she joined in.

" Me three!", Megynn exclaimed.

" Should we join them Yesenia?", Shelina asked.

" Ne, ulineun syelli nahaeyahabnida!", Yesenia exclaimed as she nodded her head. The two of them joined in with their friends. They were all doing the Spongebob dance.

" Hey you guys, you forgot about me! Move over!", Dakota exclaimed as she joined them too. As they continued dancing Shelina switched the song to Clumsy by Fergie but decided that she didn't really want that so she switched it to Timber by Pitbull feat. Ke$ha. At some point as the night went on and everyone went home Leo had fallen asleep on the sidewalk. Moments later she found herself laying in the backseat of Leonard's car with her head against Sheldon's thigh.

" Are you ok?", Sheldon asked as he looked at her.

" Yeah I'm fine. How did I get here?", Leo softly asked as she slowly blinked her eyes.

" Leonard and I came out to find you after I got concerned when you didn't come back. We found you asleep on the sidewalk. Did you consume any alcohol tonight?", Sheldon asked.

" No I didn't. I was just having fun with my friends and I don't know I guess I just fell asleep.", Leo softly said.

" You're really lucky nothing happened to you. There's a lot of crazy sick weirdos out there that prowl around at this time of night looking for young women like you.", Leonard said.

" I'm not an idiot Leonard, I know.", Leo softly said.

" Let's just go home. I don't want to talk about that stuff.", Sheldon said.

Apartment 2A…

" Good night Leo. I love you.", Sheldon said as he was laying next to her in the bed.

" I love you too Sheldon. Good night.", Leo said as she kissed him before going to sleep. Sheldon stared at the picture of him and Leo together that was sitting next to the picture of Leo and Brady on the night stand. The smiling faces made him smile as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast Sheldon and Leo sat next to each other on the couch talking.

" What?", Sheldon asked as he saw his girlfriend staring at him with a smile on her face.

" I just love staring at you.", Leo said as she continued smiling.

" That's it?!", Sheldon asked.

" Not entirely.", Leo said as she leaned over and kissed him.

" Damn you woman!", Sheldon exclaimed as he threw himself into her deepening the kiss. Leo turned on the stereo and began to dance with him around her apartment. The song playing was Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield ( the ugly truth mashup).

' Dear Lord I love this woman so much! I want to spend the rest of my life with her! I'm just not sure when the right time would be to ask her! Maybe I will eventually talk to my mother before asking Leo's father!', Sheldon thought in his head as the two of them continued dancing around the apartment together. They continued kissing each other too as the sun began to continue rising outside over the city of Pasadena.

Omg! Sheldon's thinking about eventually asking Leo to marry him! Will he be successful in doing so or not?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After Leo and Sheldon spent the morning together, the 4 guys began gearing up for paintball.

Knock knock knock " Penny!"

Knock knock knock " Penny!"

Knock knock knock " Penny!"

" What?!", Penny exclaimed as she opened the door.

" Are you coming or what?", Sheldon asked as him and his friends stood outside Penny's apartment waiting for her.

" Oh is it paintball night?", Penny asked.

" Yes it is! Did you forget the schedule?!", Sheldon asked.

" Oh sorry Sheldon I forgot. I've been getting phone calls all day from my acting agent. Just one second.", Penny said as she shut the door. A few moments later she opened the door wearing her paintball uniform.

" Ok now I'm ready.", Penny said.

" Let's just go.", Leonard said as they began making their way down the stairs.

" All of you just go outside and wait for me. I'll be out in a minute.", Sheldon said when they stopped on the second floor.

" What are you doing Sheldon?", Howard asked as he looked at his friend.

" You'll see in a minute, just go.", Sheldon said. Howard shrugged his shoulders and said, " Ok whatever." before descending the stairs with the others.

Knock knock knock " Leo!"

Knock knock knock " Leo!"

Knock knock knock " Leo!"

Leo opened the door and said, " Hi Sheldon."

" Hi.", Sheldon said.

" Whatcha doing back here at my apartment so soon?", Leo asked.

" I was wondering if you wanted to join us for paintball.", Sheldon said.

" Are you kidding me?! I'd love to! Just one second!", Leo exclaimed as she shut the door and came out a few moments later dressed in camo holding a paintball gun.

" Wow! You look great in camo!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" So do you!", Leo said with a smile as she kissed him.

Outside…

" Hey you guys!", Leo exclaimed.

" You got Leo to join us?!", Leonard exclaimed as he stared at Sheldon.

" Yes.", Sheldon said.

" Yay Leo!", Penny exclaimed.

" Wait a minute, do you even know how to play paintball?!", Raj asked Leo.

" Are you kidding me Raj?! I've played this so many times with my brothers that it's not even funny!", Leo exclaimed.

" I watched her the other day and I have to say that she actually is pretty good at it.", Sheldon said.

" Thanks Sheldon.", Leo said as she kissed him again.

" I don't know about this.", Howard said scratching his head.

" Oh really?! Well how's this Wolowitz?!", Leo exclaimed as she aimed her paintball gun into the air and shot a bird out of the sky without even looking at it.

" What the hell?!", Leonard and Penny exclaimed as they stared at her.

" How did you do that?!", Howard exclaimed as his eyes bugged out of his head.

" Years of practicing with my brothers. So what do you think now?", Leo asked with a smug look on her face.

" Ok you're in!", Howard exclaimed.

" She's already been in Howard. I'm the Major of this team so I decide who's in and who's out.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah yeah yeah whatever! Let's just go play some paintball!", Leo exclaimed.

" Oh yeah! I am pumped!", Penny exclaimed.

When they got to the park they all gathered in their safebase and listened to Sheldon telling them what to do and where to go.

" Let's do this!", Raj exclaimed.

" Alright! Move out!", Sheldon commanded. One by one they all ran out the door letting out battle cries as they split up to their positions. As paintballs were flying everywhere that same song that Leo and Sheldon were listening to that morning played in the background.

" Leo what are you doing?! I told you to stay with me!", Sheldon scolded Leo as she was running away.

" Oh yeah I forgot!", Leo exclaimed as she ran back to him. But, when paintballs started coming at them like missiles Sheldon shouted, " Hit the deck!" as he threw himself on top of Leo behind a boulder.

" Ow! You hit my arm!", Leo hissed in pain.

" Oh sorry.", Sheldon said as he rolled off of her.

" So what's our next move Major Cooper?", Leo asked. Sheldon peered over the boulder and said, " I got an idea. Just follow my lead." Then he looked over his shoulder and hissed, " Leslie, cover us!"

" You got it Dr. Dumbass!", Leslie said with a smirk.

" Ugh I hate it when she calls you that!", Leo hissed.

" Just ignore her Leo! Focus on me!", Sheldon scolded her snapping her attention back to him. Leslie ran ahead of them shooting paintballs at the other team allowing Sheldon and Leo to make their move.

" What's your plan?", Leo asked.

" Ok I'll flank left you flank right and then on my signal we come in for the kill!", Sheldon said.

" Meaning?", Leo asked.

" We just go into paintball fist of fury so to speak!", Sheldon said.

" Oh ok I get it! Let's do this!", Leo exclaimed as she ran to the right while Sheldon ran to the left.

" Alright, on my signal! 3, 2,1, Bazinga!", Sheldon shouted. The two of them ran down the hillside letting out battle cries as they began shooting up the landscape and the other team with paintballs. Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Leslie and Kripke joined in blasting paintballs everywhere screaming battle cries at the top of their lungs.

" Die you sons of bitches!", Howard screamed.

" Leo look out behind you!", Raj shouted.

" Ahhhhh!", Leo screamed as she turned around and cartwheeled out of the way before firing more paintballs. Then she exclaimed, " Thanks for that Koothrappali!" But just as she said that more paintballs continued to come at them like missiles.

" Ahhhhhhh! Missile storm!", Howard screamed as he put his shield up. The others did as well.

" Retreat to the base!", Sheldon commanded. They all ran to their safebase and shut the door.

" Ok we need a new tactic! Something that those geode loving bastards won't know what hit 'em!", Sheldon said as he erased his orignal plan that he had written on a whiteboard.

" What's your plan now Dr. Whackadoodle?", Penny asked.

" Ok here's our new edge, we're going to split up in seperate directions and Leo you're going to create a diversion that will distract them long enough for us to make our comeback!", Sheldon said as he began drawing out his second plan of action.

" That's actually not a bad idea! What did you have in mind for me to do?!", Leo asked.

" You're going to throw rocks in every direction you can think of to distract them but distract them enough so that when I give the signal we can blast them showing no mercy!", Sheldon said as he wrote that idea down as well.

" Oh I like where this is going! I used to do this all the time to my brothers just so I could get the drop on them with the water gun that we had stored in the shed!", Leo said with a smirk.

" Yeah, and?", Sheldon asked.

" My dad always yelled at me for it saying that I would end up knocking someone's eye out!", Leo laughed.

" Yeah well your dad's not here Dr. Fordyce! This is our one shot at claiming a victory against the Geology Department! So can you please forget about your dad's words of wisdom for a minute and listen to me?!", Sheldon commanded.

" Yes Major Cooper!", Leo exclaimed.

" Alright then, we got our second plan of action! Move out!", Sheldon commanded as they all sprinted from the base into seperate directions.

' Ok you geologists, get ready to be water under the bridge!', Leo thought in her head with a smirk as she picked up a rock from behind her hiding spot. Without a moment to spare she threw it as far as she could which caught their attention.

" Hey! Where did that rock come from?!", one geologist exclaimed.

" I don't know!", another geologist exclaimed.

" Hey! There goes another one! Someone's throwing rocks to distract us!", a third geologist exclaimed as Leo continued throwing rocks in all different directions from her hiding spot. She was smirking from ear to ear.

" Wait for it, and, Bazinga!", Sheldon shouted as they all came out of their hiding spots at once blasting the geologists with paintballs. The victory was claimed very quickly as in the geologists didn't know what hit them.

" Victory!", Sheldon shouted with enthusiasm as he shot a fist into the air.

" YEAH!", Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Leslie, Kripke, and Leo exclaimed.

" Way to go Dr. Whackadoodle! You saved us with that plan of action!", Penny exclaimed.

" To Major Sheldon Cooper!", Leonard shouted. Howard started howling like a wolf and the others joined in with him. The song continued to play in the background as Leo pulled Sheldon toward her and kissed him.

" What the hell?! Are they dating each other?!", Leslie asked as she stared at Leo and Sheldon kissing each other.

" Yeah Leslie, they've been dating each other for a while now. At least 6 or 7 years.", Penny said.

" Wow! She's been with Dr. Dumbass that long?!", Leslie exclaimed.

" Leslie! Can you please stop saying that?! I really hate it when you call him that! I want to be able to say we're friends but not if you keep calling my boyfriend that!", Leo hissed.

" Then what if I say it when you're not around?", Leslie asked.

" Well I don't really like that either but at least it's better than me hearing you say it!", Leo hissed.

" There! Problem solved Leo!", Leslie said with a smirk.

" Not really Leslie!", Leo shot back.

" Leo what did I say? Just ignore her. I told her once before that I'm polymerized tree sap and she's an inorganic adhesive so whatever verbal projectile she launches in my direction is reflected off of me, returns on its orignal trajectory and adheres to her.", Sheldon said.

" I don't understand a word you just said Sheldon but I love that comeback!", Leo laughed as she kissed him again.

" Ooh ouch!", Leslie sarcastically said.

" Leslie cut it out! That's enough!", Leonard said.

Buzz buzz! Buzz buzz!

 _Hey Leonard._

Leonard stared at the sudden text message that he got on his phone. It was from a number he didn't recognize. Curious about who it was from he texted:

 _Uh… hi. Who is this?_

The response back was:

 _It's Dakota._

Leonard texted:

 _Dakota? How did you get my number?_

Dakota texted:

 _Your Facebook profile_

Leonard texted:

 _D*mn it I'm such an idiot! I didn't even know it was on there! So what's up?_

Dakota texted:

 _You're not an idiot Leonard and nothing much. What are you doing tomorrow?_

Leonard texted:

 _Working in my lab. Why?_

Dakota texted:

 _I was wondering if I could come by and talk to you. Get to know you better. You seem like a really nice guy and I would like to know more about you. :)_

Leonard texted:

 _Oh yeah sure! Of course you can come by Dakota. I'd like to get to know you too. :)_

Dakota texted:

 _Great! So I guess I'll see you tomorrow? :)_

Leonard texted:

 _Yeah! See you tomorrow Dakota. :)_

Dakota texted:

 _Bye Leonard. :)_

" What are you doing Leonard?", Penny asked as she stared at him.

" What? Me? Nothing Penny. It's nothing.", Leonard said.

" Who were you texting?", Penny asked.

" Oh, uh, nobody Penny. No one at all.", Leonard said as he put his phone away. Penny stared at him for a moment and said, " O…ok." before walking away. Leonard relaxed a little but then felt bad that he lied to her.

' What are you doing Hofstadter?! Don't you know not to lie to girls like that?! No one's going to take you seriously if you do that!', Leonard thought in his head. He thought about fessing up to her and telling her the truth but then the other part inside his head was telling him to keep his mouth shut and not say anything. He didn't want to repeat the incident that happened after Sheldon's grandmother's passing when he called Penny a bi**h for yelling at him causing her to blow up at him resulting in the two of them ending up in a fight.

' I'll just keep it to myself for a while. I really hope she doesn't find out.', Leonard thought.

The next day…

Knock knock!

" Come in.", Leonard said as he was working on a laser.

" Hi Leonard, whatcha working on?", Dakota asked when she walked in.

" Just a laser.", Leonard said.

" Oh hi Dakota.", Howard said from the opposite side of the lab.

" Oh hi Howard, what are you doing over there?", Dakota asked.

" Stuff involving quantum mechanics.", Howard said. Then he asked, " What are you doing here?"

" I just came by to talk to Leonard.", Dakota said.

" About what?", Howard asked.

" You don't need to know Howard!", Leonard shot back at him. Then he turns to Dakota and asked, " So what did you want to talk about?"

" I don't know just stuff about your life. How did you get into all of this?", Dakota asked.

" Well both my mother and father are scientists so it has always been apart of my life basically so I was sort of lead in that direction more like pushed would be a better way to describe it but to be honest with you, when I was younger I really wanted to be a rap star.", Leonard said.

" Really?", Dakota asked.

" Kind of like Snoop Dog but with a healthier respect for the police.", Leonard said. He gave her an example.

" That is so funny! I wanted to do that too but my brother Johnathan always used to say that I sounded like a dork!", Dakota laughed.

" Well Johnathan is a dork so what's that have to say about you?", Leonard said with a smirk.

" I don't know! There's so many things I could say!", Dakota laughed.

" Well you could start with how you got into mixed martial arts.", Leonard said.

" Oh where do I begin with this, um, well, I at first got into it because Rico wanted me to but once I started it was really hard to stop because it gave me this huge rush of adrenaline and it became exciting to me. So everyday since then I've been going to this local gym to train with a trainer and fell in love with it.", Dakota said.

" Do you ever think about possible concussions associated with being punched in the head or kicked into a wall?", Leonard asked.

" I do think about it a little and it does concern me, but, I try not to think about it too much.", Dakota said. Awkward silence fell between them and Dakota found herself staring at Leonard into his eyes.

" What?", Leonard asked as he saw her staring at him.

" Oh it's nothing.", Dakota said as she fidgeted with her hands.

" No really, what?", Leonard asked.

" No it's dumb.", Dakota said.

" What?!", Leonard interjected as he stared at her. Without warning, Dakota just grabbed him and kissed him. Howard just stood there completely shocked by what he just saw. Dakota pulled away a few seconds later leaving Leonard completely speechless.

" Well, I guess I should get going now. Bye Leonard. Bye Howard.", Dakota said as she left.

" Howard?", Leonard asked in a small voice.

" Yeah?", Howard asked.

" What the hell just happened?!", Leonard shrieked.

" Dakota just kissed you! I think she likes you!", Howard exclaimed.

" Why would she like me?! I'm just a geeky nerd!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Well you're not apparently to her.", Howard said.

" I really need to sort out my relationships.", Leonard said as he slammed his head on the lab table.

" Don't beat yourself up Leonard. You got to at least admit that she's cute.", Howard said.

" And beautiful. Oh what am I even saying here?! Dakota and I are still basically strangers to each other! Penny's at least a woman that I know very well and she's beautiful too!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Penny's a sex goddess!", Howard exclaimed.

" Wolowitz you're not helping!", Leonard hissed at his friend.

" Ok whatever.", Howard said but just as both men went back to work Amy suddenly came running in there in a panic all out of breath.

" Amy! What the hell are you doing here?!", Leonard asked in confusion as he stared at her. He could immediately tell something was wrong.

" Leo… stroke… office… now!", Amy screamed as she tried to catch her breath.

" What?!", Leonard and Howard screamed as they looked at her. The three of them immediately ran out of the lab like bats out of hell sprinting down the hallway as fast as they could freaking out. They were really afraid of what they would find when they reached Leo's office. Raj met up with them and Howard frantically asked, " Were you just in Leo's office Raj?!"

" Yeah dude I was coming to find you guys!", Raj screamed.

" What's the situation in there like?!", Leonard frantically asked.

" Oh it's bad dude, like very bad! She hit her head pretty hard on her desk when she fell!", Raj screamed.

" Aww hell! Where's Sheldon?!", Leonard screamed.

" Dude he's in there with her going completely insane! You would think that he lost his mind or something! Dr. Gablehauser already called the EMTs so they should be here any moment!", Raj screamed.

" Son of a bitch, Leo!", Howard screamed as they ran to Leo's office. When they came in they saw Sheldon on the floor next to Leo screaming hysterically.

" Leo wake up! Can you hear me?! Answer me?! You guys do something!", Sheldon screamed.

" For God sakes Raj! You weren't kidding!", Leonard screamed.

" That's what I was trying to tell you dude!", Raj screamed.

" Leo!", Amy screamed.

" Sheldon! Buddy, calm down! Get a hold of yourself!", Leonard screamed at his best friend.

" I can't Leonard! I'm completely FREAKING OUT! MY GIRLFRIEND LOOKS LIKE SHE IS LAYING HERE DEAD!", Sheldon screamed at the top of his voice.

" Sheldon everything's gonna be fine! Raj said that Dr. Gablehauser already called the EMTs! They should be here any moment!", Howard screamed.

" Well you don't know that Wolowitz! What if they show up and she dies on the way to hospital?! We may never see her again!", Sheldon screamed.

" Buddy, we're all freaked out by this! But we don't know exactly what's going on! Alright, so you need to just chill!", Leonard screamed.

" Mmmmm."

" Leo? Leo!", Sheldon exclaimed as he began to see some life coming back into his girlfriend.

" What's… what's going on? Why does my head hurt?", Leo murmered as she regained consciousness. The EMTs showed up moments later. They started asking her some questions before transporting her to the hospital. Leonard got a hold of the others explaining to them what was going on and they showed up at the hospital as well as Leo's family.

" Oh my god! I can't breathe!", Mrs. Fordyce screamed as she paced the floor in the waiting room.

" Miranda calm down! Everything's going to be fine!", Mr. Fordyce screamed.

" You don't know that Robert! For all we know something serious could be going on with our daughter! I don't want to lose her!", Mrs. Fordyce screamed as she cried into her husband's chest.

" I don't either! None of us do but we have to be strong!", Mr. Fordyce said as he embraced his wife.

" Excuse me? Are you two the parents of Dr. Leo Fordyce?", the doctor asked as he came out into the waiting room.

" Yes. Is she ok?", Mr. Fordyce asked.

" Yes she's stable.", the doctor said. The Fordyces breathe a sigh of relief as well as Leo's friends.

" So what happened?", Leonard asked.

" Was it a stroke or a heart attack?", Amy asked.

" No it wasn't anything like that, it was just an epileptic seizure.", the doctor said.

" What?!", The Fordyces exclaimed.

" What in the name of Einstein is that?!", Sheldon asked.

" Well it's a seizure that typically comes and goes and happens suddenly without warning, like you won't even know when and where it's going to hit you.", the doctor said.

" So what the hell are you saying?! Are you basically telling us that our sister now has epilepsy?!", Kennedy interjected.

" Unfortunately yes. Once you have one there's likely a risk of a reoccurance of another one.", the doctor said. Sheldon's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. Leo's two sisters just bursted into tears as well as their mother. Mr. Fordyce held them as Stephen and Garrett began to shed tears as well while Junior just punched the wall in a fit of anger. People in the waiting room around them just stared at him looking a little bit frightened.

" Junior! Don't do that! You're causing a scene!", Donny shouted at him.

" I don't care Donny! First the heart attack and now this?! What more could God throw at us?!", Junior angrily hissed as he hit the wall again before knocking over a trash can and stormed out of the waiting room.

" Oh god Junior!", Mrs. Fordyce cried.

" I'll go get him honey, just stay here! Junior!", Mr. Fordyce screamed as he ran after his son. When he found him, Junior was outside in the parking lot kicking a dumpster in a fit of rage.

" Junior Clyde Fordyce what the hell are you doing?! This is public property!", Mr. Fordyce shouted at him.

" I don't want to talk right now Dad! Just leave me alone!", Junior angrily shouted.

" Don't talk to me like that! I'm your father and I don't appreciate it!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" Well I don't appreciate every unexpected emergency that plagues our family!", Junior shot back at his father as he completely broke down and cried.

" Is that what all this is about?!", Mr. Fordyce interjected.

" Yes! Just when we think everything is ok something else comes up and shatters it! Dad what if this happens again and we lose our sister?!", Junior cried.

" Junior don't think we're going to lose Leo because we're not. We're a strong family and we're going to get through this together.", Mr. Fordyce said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

" I just hate the idea of Leo having to go through this! Why did this have to happen to her?!", Junior cried.

" I don't know Junior. I just don't know.", Mr. Fordyce said.

Leo's hospital room…

" I have what?!", Leo interjected as she stared at her mother.

" The doctor said that you had an epileptic seizure and that you now have epilepsy!", Mrs. Fordyce cried.

" Oh god! Get me out of this nightmare! This is worse than Dr. Devon Stormbender!", Leo screamed as she tried to tear out of the bed but several hands grabbed a hold of her including Sheldon's.

" Dr. Stormbender's dead Leo! You need to calm down before you hurt yourself even further! You already hit your head on your desk when you blacked out!", Sheldon scolded.

" Is that why my head hurts so much?!", Leo screamed.

" Yes.", Sheldon said.

" Oh god this is horrible!", Leo screamed as tears began to stream down her face. She went into a total meltdown over it so Sheldon pushed his way over the bedrail and laid on top of her so to speak not really caring about the possible germs and pathogens being transfered to him at the moment. He didn't like seeing his girlfriend upset so to calm her down he kissed her. Leo's crying went silent as she kissed him back. The nurse came in moments later with a Propofol bottle in her hand.

" Hello, my name is Vanessa and I will be your nurse for today.", the nurse said with a smile.

" Nice to meet you.", Leo said.

" Don't mind me Dr. Fordyce I'm just here to give you some medicine. Are you feeling any pain anywhere?", the nurse asked.

" A little bit. I kind of have a splitting headache going on at the moment.", Leo said.

" Well what this is that I'm giving you is something that's going to help relax your muscles in your body. It may make you sleepy too so don't be alarmed if you suddenly start to feel sleepy because that's just the medicine doing its job.", the nurse said as she filled a syringe with a needle with a dose of the Propofol. Then she took the needle off and inserted the syringe into Leo's IV line releasing the contents of it into Leo's bloodstream. Within seconds the medicine began to kick in and Leo began to feel numb throughout her entire body. Not long after that it knocked her out.

" Hey what do you know?! It actually did knock her out!", Amy exclaimed receiving a unanamous ' Shhh!' from everybody in the room.

" Let's leave the room for a while and let Leo sleep.", Mrs. Fordyce quietly said as she began ushering everyone out.

" Sheldon are you coming?", Mr. Fordyce quietly asked.

" No I'll stay in here with her. I'll let you know when she wakes up from her nap.", Sheldon quietly said. Mr. Fordyce nodded his head before he walked out.

" I'll be back later to give her another dose. Bye.", the nurse whispered as she walked out. Sheldon sat in the chair next to the bed holding Leo's hand. He never really liked the thought of hand holding but to him this moment felt appropriate. He had been so afraid that he was going to lose her that nothing else had seemed to matter to him. He loved her so much that he didn't know what he would do without her. Sheldon grabbed an empty whiteboard and began doing some equations, one of them to which he wrote S + L = heart symbol.

" I love you Leo.", Sheldon whispered as he kissed her head. Leo shifted position a little bit on the bed as she slept with a smile on her face. But as she did so the railing on one side of the bed released itself causing her to slide off the bed hitting the floor. This made Sheldon panic.

" Dear Lord! Leo!", Sheldon shrieked but not so loudly as to attract attention. He walked over to the side of the bed and carefully picked her up easing her back onto the bed. Sheldon then just stared at her looking over her for additional injuries but there was none so Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief. He then noticed that Leo was shivering a little bit so he took off his windbreaker and gently laid it out across her chest. The shivering stopped almost immediately after that and Leo continued sleeping.

Hospital waiting room…

" Hey, Dakota?", Leonard said.

" Yeah Leonard?", Dakota asked.

" Can I talk to you in private for a second?", Leonard asked.

" Sure.", Dakota said scratching the back of her head in an awkward way.

" What is going on with you two?! Why are you both acting so weird all of a sudden?! Were you two talking to each other today?!", Penny asked as she stared at Leonard and Dakota.

" Well…", Leonard nervously said.

" Tell me the truth Leonard, were you two talking?", Penny asked as she gave him a death glare.

" Uh… Ok we were talking but she's the one that wanted to talk to me! She showed up at my lab and we started talking and you know what I don't want to get into this!", Leonard interjected as he began walking away from Penny.

" Is there something you're not telling me Leonard?! Are you hiding something from me that I don't know about?!", Penny asked raising her voice.

" I don't know what you're talking about Penny! There's nothing to talk about because I know for a fact that whatever I end up saying is just going to end up blowing up in my face again like it did when Sheldon's grandmother passed away!", Leonard shot back at her.

" If you just tell me I won't get mad!", Penny shot back.

" You really want to know what happened between me and Leonard?", Dakota asked.

" Yes!", Penny interjected.

" I showed up at his lab, we started talking about our lives and I don't know what came over me, but, I suddenly got this urge to kiss him and… well, I did.", Dakota nervously said.

" YOU KISSED HIM?!", Penny screeched at her getting up in her face.

" Yes and it was a stupid mistake!", Dakota interjected as she gasped and backed away a little.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE LEONARD!", Penny shouted at him in his face.

" YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GET MAD!", Leonard shouted back.

" THAT WAS BEFORE DAKOTA SAID SHE KISSED YOU!", Penny shouted.

" OH WHAT DO YOU CARE PENNY?! WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!", Leonard shouted.

" Oh god I got to get out of here!", Dakota shrieked as she ran away.

" OH GREAT! YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID NOW PENNY?! YOU JUST DROVE DAKOTA AWAY AFTER I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TALK TO HER ABOUT THIS DISCUSSION!", Leonard shouted.

" THAT WAS YOUR GODDAMN FAULT YOU ASSHAT!", Penny shouted.

" NO IT WASN'T!", Leonard shouted.

" YES IT WAS!", Penny shouted.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU IDIOTS SAY TO DAKOTA?!", Leo angrily hissed as she suddenly came storming out into the waiting room death gripping the IV pole in one hand and her phone in the other. Sheldon followed behind her and exclaimed, " Leo would you calm down?!"

" Yeah what are you talking about Leo?! None of us said anything to her!", Howard said as he gawked at her earning an elbow to his chest from Bernadette. He then shrieked, " Ow! Bernie!"

" You're a putz!", Bernadette hissed at her husband.

" Oh really Wolowitz?! Well then explain this text I got from her that says she wants to make herself scarce from us for a while because she can't deal with her emotions at the moment!", Leo angrily hissed at Howard.

" WHAT?!", the others exclaimed.

" She didn't say that!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" Oh yeah she did Bernadette! It says so clear as day in this text message! So, I want to know who said something to her and I want to know now!", Leo angrily hissed.

" That was Penny!", Leonard hissed.

" What?! Penny!", Leo hissed.

" OH THAT'S REAL MATURE LEONARD HOFSTADTER! PINNING THIS ON ME SO YOU CAN SAVE YOUR OWN HIDE!", Penny hissed.

" I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WENT ALL BAT-CRAP CRAZY AND SCREAMED AT HER!", Leonard hissed.

" What did you say Penny?!", Leo shouted.

" Nothing!", Penny shrieked.

" No really what did you say?!", Leo shouted.

" I didn't say anything to her Leo!", Penny shouted.

" Lying is not going to get you out of this Penny! Now tell us what you said!", Sheldon scolded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" Sheldon Lee Cooper listen to my words, I did not say anything to Dakota Harris!", Penny defended.

" That's Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Sheldon scolded.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY TO DAKOTA?!", Leo shouted at Penny.

" SHE KISSED HIM AND I SCREAMED AT HER!", Penny shot back at her friend as she pointed at Leonard.

" WHAT?! Why would you do that?!", Leo scolded.

" Because she did it without even thinking about the fact that I might have feelings for him!", Penny screamed.

" Well how the hell was she supposed to know that?! You never told her! For all she knew was that we're all just friends and that Sheldon and I are dating! If you didn't want her to do that then you should have said something before that! Now she probably thinks you hate her!", Leo shouted.

" I don't hate her! I just didn't expect her to kiss him like that!", Penny shot back.

" Well then you need to go apologize to her and tell her that! I don't want us to lose a friend over something this stupid!", Leo scolded as she turned on her heel and stormed back into her hospital room. Sheldon followed her. Mrs. Fordyce walked in there too.

" Leo what was all that about?! What happened?!", Mrs. Fordyce asked.

" Dakota apparently kissed Leonard today at his lab and Penny freaked the hell out over it! Dakota doesn't want to be around us for a while because of it meaning she probably thinks that Penny hates her!", Leo hissed.

" Well I'm sure this will all work out in the end Leo. Dakota's probably just a little overwhelmed right now. I think her kissing Leonard probably made her feel a bit scared inside especially after what she just went through with Rico. Just give her some space and I'm sure she'll come back.", Mrs. Fordyce said as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Waiting room...

" You know that this is your fault.", Leonard said as he gave Penny a death glare.

" I know, I'm a total bitch!", Penny shamefully said as she lowered her head.

" Well then you heard what Leo said. Go find Dakota and bring her back here so that we can talk about this calmly like mature adults.", Leonard said.

" Ok.", Penny said as she did a walk of shame out of the hospital. She found Dakota sitting on a park bench in a nearby park.

" Hey.", Penny said as she sat down next to her. Dakota just looked away and didn't say anything.

" Ok I deserve that. Look, I'm sorry for freaking out like that and screaming at you. I didn't expect you to kiss Leonard like that.", Penny said. Dakota just sat there staring the other way until she finally turned around.

" Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want me to kiss him? I wouldn't have ever done it in the first place making a complete idiot out of myself.", Dakota said with a sad sigh.

" It's not that I didn't want you to kiss him it's just that you did it without even thinking about me and what my feelings could have been. That's what I got so upset about.", Penny said.

" Well I'm not a mind reader so I don't know what people think unless they tell me.", Dakota said.

" Well how about I try to remember to tell you my feelings from now on?", Penny asked.

" Deal.", Dakota said.

" Are we still friends?", Penny asked.

" Yeah, we're still friends.", Dakota said as a little smile spread across her face. The two women hugged it out with each other. They went back to the hospital and talked things out with Leonard. Dakota decided to stick around and not cut off contact.

Two weeks later...

" Thank you for apologizing to Dakota.", Leo said to Penny as her and the three women headed out for another Girls' Night Out.

" No problem Leo. I was acting like a total bi**h anyway and didn't want that on my conscience.", Penny said.

" We're bi**hes anyway no matter what we do bestie!", Amy exclaimed as she moved her purse but accidentally smacked Bernadette's leg with it.

" Amy what the hell?!", Bernadette screamed as she rubbed her leg.

" Sorry.", Amy said as she looked at her friend.

Night club...

After a few drinks the 4 women hit the dance floor acting wild and crazy. As they were dancing another young woman with light brunette hair walked up to them through the sea of people.

" Leo!", the woman exclaimed as she threw her arms around her.

" Oh my God! Gia?! What are you doing here?!", Leo exclaimed as she hugged her back.

" Leo who is this?!", Amy exclaimed.

" Oh this is my cousin Gia Sutter!", Leo exclaimed.

" About to be Gia Waverly! Simon asked me to marry him and I said yes!", Gia exclaimed as she showed off her engagement ring.

" OMG! Congratulations Gia!", Leo screamed as the two women threw their arms around each other screaming with excitement.

" Thank you Leo! I'm so happy I could die! So who are your friends here?!", Gia exclaimed.

" Oh this is Penny, Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler!", Leo exclaimed.

" Hi, nice to meet you!", Gia exclaimed.

" So when is the wedding?! Did you and Simon pick a date yet?!", Leo asked.

" We've decided to get married in April just after April Fools Day.", Gia said.

" When in April?", Leo asked.

" April 2nd.", Gia said.

" That's 7 months away. Are you sure you can wait that long?", Leo asked.

" Yes. It will give us plenty of time to plan everything. Are you going to be there? I would love it if you came.", Gia said with a smile.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm planning on asking my boyfriend to come with me.", Leo said.

" You have another boyfriend?! Leo that's wonderful! Who is he?!", Gia exclaimed.

" Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. He's a theoretical physicist like me with a genius IQ that's 2 points higher than mine.", Leo said with a smile.

" Oh Leo that's just great! What's he like?!", Gia exclaimed.

" He's a very interesting man with a lot of strange quirks but he's very nice, treats me with so much respect and cares about me very much. So far our family has already accepted him.", Leo said.

" I'm so happy for you! Do you think you two are going to get married?!", Gia exclaimed.

" It's a possibility but I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll just have to see what happens.", Leo said.

" Are you in love with him?", Gia asked.

" Oh am I ever! He's the love of my life!", Leo exclaimed.

" Well then I can't wait to meet him! I'm so glad that he makes you so happy! You haven't been since Brady died!", Gia exclaimed.

" I know but I'm sure he's happy for me, wherever he is. I still miss him though.", Leo said.

" Well he's always in your heart.", Gia said. Just as Leo nodded her head the dj played another song. The song was Erotic City by Prince & The Revolution.

" Oh my god! I love this song! Come on, let's dance!", Gia exclaimed as she took Leo's hand and the two began dancing together. Penny, Amy, and Bernadette joined them.

" Who sings this song?!", Penny exclaimed.

" Prince & The Revolution!", Gia exclaimed.

" Isn't that guy dead?", Penny asked.

" Yeah he is unfortunately Penny but I still love his music!", Gia exclaimed.

" Wow, that's real interesting! I had no idea that we were listening to a dead guy!", Amy sarcastically said which earned her a smack on the shoulder from Bernadette.

" Ow! Bernie?!", Amy shrieked as she rubbed her assualted shoulder and stared at Bernadette.

" What the hell Amy?! That was so not appropriate! The guy was a music icon and here you are making a sarcastic remark about him!", Bernadette shot back.

" Well I didn't know that!", Amy defended. Then she looked up at the ceiling and screamed at the top of her voice,

" I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU!"

" Amy! Use your inside voice! You're gonna get us kicked out of here if you're not careful!", Leo shot at her friend.

" Sorry.", Amy said.

As the night went on, the women got more drunk to the point of passing out. When Leo came to she suddenly realized that her and Amy were the only ones there. Everybody else had left including, Gia, Penny and Bernadette. Penny and Bernadette had apparently gotten so drunk that they didn't realize that Amy and Leo weren't with them. Leo walked over to one of the doors and tried to open it only to discover that the door was locked. She ran back to Amy, shook her and screamed, " Amy! Wake up!"

" Wha… what happened?", Amy asked in a low moan.

" We passed out drunk! And not to mention, the door is locked! We're locked in here! This night of fun officially turned into a 24 hour overnight challenge! Thanks a lot Fowler!", Leo hissed.

" How is this my fault Fordyce?!", Amy shot back at her friend.

" You're the one who brought us these drinks and made us pass out!", Leo shot back.

" How was I supposed to know what was in them?! I'm just a person!", Amy hissed.

" I don't know but regardless we need to find a way to get out of here before somebody catches us in here and we go to jail! Sheldon's gonna freak the hell out if he finds out about this!", Leo hissed.

" Well what's your suggestion Dr. Fordyce?!", Amy asked as she shot a death glare at her friend.

" I don't know Dr. Fowler! I thought you would have one since YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT US INTO THIS MESS!", Leo hissed as she got up in Amy's face.

" Hey would you keep it down?! There's probably night time security guards all over this club! I don't want to get arrested and neither do you!", Amy hissed in a low tone.

" Well then use that smart neuroscience brain of yours and get us out of here!", Leo hissed at Amy.

" Alright! Just quit bitching at me!", Amy hissed back at Leo. Then she began to look around for another exit and as she was doing so she noticed Leo at her heel breathing in her ear.

" Could you please stop breathing in my ear Leo? You sound like a shadow person.", Amy said.

" Oh... sorry Amy.", Leo said as she backed away a little. As they continued on trying to find an exit, they began to hear footsteps coming. Leo briefly saw the head of someone she recognized almost immediately.

" Oh sh*t it's Donny! Get down Amy!", Leo quietly hissed as she shoved her friend down behind the bar.

" Ow! You almost gave me a concussion!", Amy hissed through her teeth.

" Shut up or he's going to hear us!", Leo quietly hissed.

" Is that your brother-in law?!", Amy quietly asked.

" Yes it is! Apparently I forgot that he works here as a nighttime security guard! Oh this is not good! If he catches us he's going to tell my mother and then we're really going to be in trouble!", Leo quietly hissed.

" Well let's try to slip right past him. Maybe we can get to another door and get out of here.", Amy quietly said.

" Amy he's right there! If we tried to move he would hear us and turn around! This floor isn't quiet when you're wearing heels!", Leo quietly hissed.

" Well then I have a solution for that Leo.", Amy whispered.

" Which is what?!", Leo whispered. Without saying a word, Amy carefully and quietly removed her heels from her feet exposing her stockings.

" Amy what the hell are you doing?!", Leo whispered.

" Removing my shoes so that my feet don't make any noise.", Amy whispered.

" That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!", Leo whispered.

" Call it what you want but this is our only option for getting out of here.", Amy whispered.

" Alright I'll do it. What have we got to lose?", Leo whispered as she took off her heels as well. The two women then quietly stood up and began quietly walking but just before they passed Donny, he turned around and said, "Leo, Amy?"

" Nuts! We were so close!", Leo hissed.

" And yet so far!", Amy hissed.

" What are you two doing here?! Nobody is supposed to be in here, it's after hours!", Donny exclaimed.

" I know that and I can explain why! Please don't tell my mother about this Donny!", Leo pleaded.

" That depends on your answer Leo.", Donny said narrowing his eyes at his sister-in law.

" Ok we were here earlier tonight with Penny and Bernadette, we had a few drinks and I don't know, I guess Amy and I passed out not realizing that everybody else went home! I swear to god we were just trying to leave! Please, I'm begging you, don't tell my mother!", Leo exclaimed as she held her breath. She was afraid to find out what her brother-in law was going to say next. Amy held her breath as well.

" Ok, I'll let it slide just this once because you're my sister-in law but please don't let it happen again.", Donny said with a sigh. The two women released their breaths.

" Oh thank you Donny! I promise it won't ever happen again!", Leo exclaimed.

" You're welcome. You know, you're very lucky you didn't die. You have epilepsy, remember?", Donny said as he unlocked the door.

" Yes I know that and I'm remembering to take my medication before I do dumb things like that.", Leo said as she walked out the door with Amy.

" Good night Leo. Good night Amy.", Donny said as he shut the door. Leo's lips curled up into a smirk.

" Omg! That's now two things I just got away with! One, destroying a cell phone tower and two, getting off the hook from my brother-in law for being in a night club after hours!", Leo laughed.

" You technically only got away with one thing Leo.", Amy said as she looked at her.

" I know but it's like I can't get in trouble with anything I do! This is great!", Leo laughed. Then she exclaimed, " Tag! You're it!" as she smacked Amy's shoulder before running away still laughing at the top of her lungs.

" Oh it's so on bi**h! Come here Fordyce!", Amy laughed as she chased after her friend swinging her purse at her. As the two women chased each other through the streets of Pasadena, the mashup song of Glamorous & Blue played in the background. The two of them ended up being out all night with each other.

The next day just a little after noon Leo was slumping over her laptop as she sat at her desk in her apartment. She was trying so hard to concentrate and focus but the lack of sleep was making it very difficult.

Knock knock knock! " Leo."

Knock knock knock! " Leo."

Knock knock knock! " Leo."

" Coming.", Leo tiredly moaned as she dragged herself to the door walking like a zombie. She steadied herself against the doorframe and opened the door to see Sheldon standing there.

" Hi Sheldon.", Leo tiredly said as she leaned in the doorway. She looked like she was about ready to fall over. Sheldon immediately noticed this and became concerned.

" Are you alright Leo? You look very tired and exhausted.", Sheldon asked as he looked at her.

" That's because I am. I was out all night with Amy after a Girls' Night Out.", Leo tiredly said as she dragged herself like a zombie back to her desk.

" What the hell were you two doing with each other?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he walked over to his girlfriend.

" Running through the streets like drunken idiots.", Leo tiredly said as she rubbed her eyes before trying to focus on her work.

" Leo that was a completely obnoxious thing to do! Not to mention, dangerous! You could have gotten seriously hurt!", Sheldon scolded.

" Yeah I know that.", Leo tiredly said as she tried to go back to work.

" What are you doing?", Sheldon asked as he stared at her.

" Trying to work.", Leo tiredly said.

" Oh no you're not! You're in no condition to do anything right now! Come with me!", Sheldon scolded as he pulled her up to her feet and walked her to her bedroom.

" Why?", Leo tiredly asked as Sheldon shut the bedroom door behind them.

" Because you're going to lay down and take a nap before you collapse from exhaustion.", Sheldon said as he pulled back the covers on the bed, eased Leo onto the bed and pulled the covers over her.

" I love you.", Leo tiredly whispered as she began to doze off.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said as he kissed her before walking out of the bedroom.

' Good Lord this woman's such a vixen! I love her so much!', Sheldon thought in his head as he sat on the couch in the living room.

2 hours later…

Leo woke up and emerged from her bedroom rubbing her eyes. She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water.

" There you are! You look much better than before! Did you sleep well?", Sheldon asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

" Yeah I did.", Leo said as she sipped her water. The two of them talked about the events of last night when all of a sudden they were interrupted by Penny's screeching voice screaming, " Son of a bitch! Leo!" followed by 2 sets of footsteps running down the stairs.

" What the frack?!", Leo exclaimed as she flinched.

" Would you calm down bestie?! Leo's fine!"

Stomp stomp stomp bang!

" Oh thank God!", Penny exclaimed as she stood in the thrusted open doorway breathing heavily as Amy shoved her way in past her.

" What the hell Penny?! You almost broke my apartment door!", Leo exclaimed as she stared at her friend.

" I'm sorry Leo! I just now realized that Bernadette and I ditched you and Amy last night! I wanted to make sure that you were ok!", Penny exclaimed still trying to catch her breath.

" Yeah I'm fine! Amy and I ended up having a really great time last night!", Leo exclaimed.

" Penny, that was completely obnoxious and uncalled for! You do that again and you'll receive a strike!", Sheldon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Shut the hell up Dr. Whack-A-Doodle before I sucker punch your lights out!", Penny hissed.

" Keep making threats toward me and you'll receive a strike for that too! I can play this game all day Penny!", Sheldon scolded.

" Oh balls!", Penny hissed as she rolled her eyes.

" What are you idiots screaming about?!", Leonard interjected as walked in.

" Penny obnoxiously barged in here nearly breaking Leo's apartment door! I told her she would receive a strike if she were to do it again but then she threatened to sucker punch me so then I told her she would receive a strike if she continued to make threats too!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Just chill the hell out Sheldon! Penny probably had a good explanation for doing that! You do have an explanation for that, right?!", Leonard interjected as he narrowed his eyes at Sheldon before looking at Penny.

" Yes, I was freaking out about Leo! Bernadette and I accidentally ditched her and Amy last night without even realizing it until today! I wanted to make sure that she was ok!", Penny exclaimed.

" Well see there you go Sheldon! A perfectly good reasonable explanation!", Leonard as a matter of factly said.

" No it wasn't Leonard! It was completely obnoxious, period!", Sheldon interjected in his condescending all high and mighty voice.

" You're such an a**!", Penny hissed at Sheldon as she stormed out the door.

" Hey! That's the love of my life you're talking about!", Leo shouted.

" Don't bi**hin' start Leo!"

" Sorry about that Leo.", Amy said.

" No it's fine Amy. I kind of figured that she would do that anyway.", Leo said.

" See you later.", Amy said as she left.

" Bye Amy.", Leo said.

" Well, see ya!", Leonard said as he began to leave.

" Wait, where are you going?", Sheldon asked.

" Um nowhere that you need to be concerned about.", Leonard said as he continued to try to leave.

" No really Leonard? Where are you going?", Leo asked as she looked at her friend.

" Yes because this is looking like suspicious behavior to which I do not appreciate! The last time you did that was when Leo was quarantined at the CDC!", Sheldon scolded Leonard.

" That's none of your business Sheldon!", Leonard interjected.

" Oh on the contrary it is because it's in the Roommate Agreement!", Sheldon stated.

" Aw screw the Roommate Agreement Sheldon! You know what, I don't need this! I'm out of here!", Leonard shot back at his roommate/best friend as he tried to leave but Sheldon shut the door on him and pressed his hand into the door.

" Let me out!", Leonard snapped.

" Not until you tell me where you're going!", Sheldon scolded.

" Yeah seriously Leonard! Just tell us!", Leo scolded. Leonard lets out a defeated sigh and said, " I'm going to hang out with Dakota."

" What?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at the experimental physicist.

" Really?! You two are going to hang out?! Does this happen to have anything to do with the kiss she gave you?!", Leo shockingly asked.

" Maybe, not really, bye!", Leonard nervously said as he tried to leave again but Sheldon kept pressing his hand into the door preventing Leonard from leaving.

" Sheldon let me out!", Leonard shouted.

" You're not leaving until I get a straight answer!", Sheldon scolded.

" I just told you Sheldon! Dakota and I are going to hang out!", Leonard interjected.

" Yes but are you doing it for the right reasons?!", Sheldon scolded.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?! We're just hanging out together!", Leonard interjected. Sheldon was about to say something else but was interrupted by the door budging under his hand so he jerked his hand away allowing the individual standing on the outside to open the door.

" Excuse me? Is there a problem here?", Danny asked as he stared at the two physicists.

" No everything's fine, it's just a stupid argument between me and my crazy ass roommate!", Leonard interjected.

" I'm not crazy Leonard! My mother had me tested!", Sheldon pointed out.

" Sheldon!", Leonard hissed in his face.

" Danny what are you doing here?!", Leo asked.

" I came by to talk to you.", Danny said as he walked in.

" Oh... ok.", Leo said.

" Well bye!", Leonard quickly said to Sheldon before making a break for it.

" No... Leonard!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared after his best friend. He then shut the door staring at Leo and Danny who were standing there staring at him.

" You know those two guys?", Danny asked Leo.

" Yeah, the guy that just left was Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and this guy right here is my boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Leo said.

" Wait, so this is the guy that Nowitzki chick was freaking out about?", Danny asked pointing at Sheldon.

" Yes. She thinks that they're in a relationship together but that's not true.", Leo said.

" Ah got it. I also heard that she tried to murder you? Is that right?", Danny asked.

" Yeah, she tried to cremate me alive.", Leo said nodding her head.

" Oh that's just sick! What would she go do a dang thing like that for?!", Danny exclaimed as he stared at her.

" Um probably because she's crazy and obsessively in love with my boyfriend!", Leo exclaimed.

" Yeah that would do it.", Danny said.

" You're such a riot Metcalf!", Leo laughed.

" You are too Fordyce!", Danny laughed as he walked out the door.

" Bye.", Leo said as she shut the door. Then she asked, " Well, should we follow Leonard to see what he's up to?"

" I don't think so. We should just stay here and spend some time together.", Sheldon said.

" I like the sound of that.", Leo said as a smile spread across her face. Sheldon smiled too as the two of them shared a kiss. Sheldon pressed Leo against the wall and Leo said, " I love you Dr. Cooper."

" I love you too Dr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said as he kissed her again.

Leonard and Dakota...

" Hey, there you are! I was beginning to get worried! What took you so long?!", Dakota asked as Leonard showed up at the bar.

" Sheldon was getting on my case about hanging out with you, asking me a whole bunch of questions.", Leonard said as he sat down next to her.

" Ah figures. He never seems to let things go does he?", Dakota asked as she took a sip of her drink.

" Nope. That's just how he is every freaking day. You look nice.", Leonard said after ordering himself a beer.

" Thanks, you too.", Dakota said as she took another sip. As they were talking they were suddenly interrupted by Rico.

" Well isn't this convenient?! It's the slut caught red handedly cheating on her man!", Rico hissed as he ordered himself a beer.

" What the hell are you doing here Rico?!", Dakota hissed at her ex.

" Yeah you got some nerve showing your face here you jerk!", Leonard hissed as he slammed his beer down on the bar counter.

" This is a bar and I can be here if I want! You're not the boss of me!", Rico hissed as he began to drink his beer.

" What are you doing here?! I thought you were in jail!", Dakota hissed as she took another sip of her drink before angrily slamming it down on the counter.

" I was but they released me for good behavior.", Rico snapped.

" Oh yeah right! You probably manipulated them somehow into letting you go!", Dakota hissed.

" Don't start with me bi**h!", Rico hissed as he drank his beer.

" Look buddy, get out of here! Dakota doesn't need to be reminded of what you did to her!", Leonard hissed.

" Is that supposed to scare me?!", Rico hissed in Leonard's face. Then he turned to Dakota and hissed, " Who is this melon head you're talking to Dakota?!"

" He's not a melon head Rico he's my friend Dr. Leonard Hofstadter! He's an experimental physicist at Caltech!", Dakota hissed.

" Oh big whoopdie do, he's a doctor! What does he have that I don't?!", Rico hissed as he slammed down his beer.

" Respect for a woman, that's what! And news flash Rico, we're broken up which means I can talk to whoever the hell I want to! I'm not some bi**hing horse donkey for you to push around! I'm a young woman that deserves to be treated right, not like crap by assholes like you! So you know what, you can just back your jacka** dopehead tushie in reverse and get the hell out of here!", Dakota hissed as she angrily took another swig of her drink.

" Well tough luck toots because I'm parking it right here!", Rico snapped as he ordered another beer.

" Oh yeah?! Say that again Rico and I'll punch your lights out!", Dakota hissed through clenched teeth as she got up in his face holding up a trembling fist in it.

" You can't hit me Dakota!", Rico hissed.

" Oh yeah I can because I'm an MMA fighter! I was recently just named the new world-class champion because I defeated Mindy ' Headstrong' Thunderson! So if you want to go test that theory, then knock yourself out!", Dakota hissed.

" Well maybe I will, bitch!", Rico shouted.

" Ok!", Dakota shouted but before she could even hit Rico, Leonard stepped in between them and interjected, " Woah woah woah, Dakota calm down! We're in public, you guys can't be picking a fight with each other! This is exactly how I got myself arrested because I was picking a fight with Penny's ex-boyfriend Kurt!"

" Oh so you think you're a tough guy huh?! Why don't you hit me instead Bernard?!", Rico hissed in Leonard's face.

" It's Leonard and I'm not going to hit you Rico!", Leonard hissed as he roughly showed Rico away.

" You know what Rico?! I got something else to say but I'm not going to be the one saying it!", Dakota shouted as she stormed over to the person controlling the music. She requested the song Beat It by Michael Jackson.

 _They told him don't you ever come around here_

 _Don't want to see your face, you better disappear_

Dakota began to dance like a drunken idiot, giving Rico dagger-like eyes as she inched her way closer and closer to him. Everyone began to stare at them including Leonard.

 _The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_

 _So beat it, just beat it_

Dakota put her hands on Rico's chest and shoved him away still giving him dagger-like eyes as she continued to dance. Instantly a crowd began to gather around the two exs and the experimental physicist.

 _You better run, you better do what you can_

 _Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man_

 _You want to be tough, better do what you can_

 _So beat it, but you want to be bad_

As Dakota's dance moves were heating up so was her fiery temper that was building up inside of her. The words of the song were clearly expressing how she was feeling toward her ex. Leonard just continued to stare at her completely captivated by her movements.

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it_

 _Just beat it, beat it_

 _Just beat it, beat it_

 _Just beat it, beat it_

Dakota just continued shoving Rico away with every expression of ' Just beat it!' that was said in the song. She continued going into a series of dance moves not really caring about the fact that a crowd of people were staring at her, Rico, and Leonard.

 _They're out to get you, better leave while you can_

 _Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man_

 _You want to stay alive, better do what you can_

 _So beat it, just beat it_

 _You have to show them that you're really not scared_

 _You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_

 _They'll kick you, then they beat you,_

 _Then they'll tell you it's fair_

 _So beat it, but you want to be bad_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it_

 _Beat it, beat it, beat it_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _Just beat it, beat it_

 _Beat it, beat it, beat it_

At the end of the song Dakota took what was left of her drink and dumped it all over Rico's head. Everyone stared at this while Rico just gawked at her.

" So that's it then?! We're done?! It's over?!", Rico angrily hissed at his ex-girlfriend.

" Yeah! Go find yourself another girl to treat like crap Rico James Boriellas because it ain't gonna be me anymore!", Dakota shouted in his face making everyone in the bar give her a round of applause.

" Well fine if that's the way you want it Dakota Chantel 'Skullbreaker' Harris! I'm out of here!", Rico shouted as he spun on his heel to leave.

" Oh and Rico!", Dakota shouted.

" What?!", Rico shouted as he jerked his head toward her.

" Drop dead you self-centered bastard!", Dakota shouted.

" Same to you, you psycho ass bitch!", Rico shouted as he stormed out of the bar.

" You ok?", Leonard asked as he placed his hand on Dakota's shoulder.

" Yeah. That felt real good.", Dakota said as she ordered another drink. The two of them went back to sharing their drinks and carrying a conversation.

3 weeks later, Leo decided to throw her cousin Gia and her cousin's fiancé Simon an engagement party. She invited their whole family as well as her friends.

" Can I have everyone's attention please?", Leo asked. All eyes turned to her as she stood next to Gia and Simon.

" I just want to thank everyone for coming to this party. We all knew that this was coming, well, maybe our family anyway. But, Gia, you're the light in all of our eyes and we couldn't be any more happier for you, congratulating you on your engagement to Simon. Simon, you're the strong rock that holds all of us together and I'm happy to call you my future cousin-in law. Thank you for making my cousin so happy and treating her like a princess. I hope the two of you have a long lasting happy marriage together.", Leo said with a smile. Then she raised her champagne glass and exclaimed, " To Gia and Simon!"

" Gia and Simon!", the others exclaimed as they raised their glasses and clinked them together.

" Thank you so much for that speech Leo. That means a lot.", Gia said with a smile on her face.

" Yeah thank you. I'm happy to call you my future cousin-in law too. I love Gia so much that I would do anything for her.", Simon said as he gently wrapped his arms around Gia's shoulders. He bent over a little bit and kissed Gia's cheek. Then he hugged Leo.

" Ahem, excuse me!", Sheldon interjected as he gave Simon a ' hands off my girlfriend or suffer my wrath!' look.

" Oh, sorry man.", Simon said to the Texas native as he let go of Leo.

" Hey, is this Sheldon that you were talking about Leo?", Gia asked.

" Yeah this is my boyfriend! Oh, and Sheldon this is my cousin Gia!", Leo exclaimed.

" Gia Sutter. It's nice to meet you Sheldon. Leo told me a bunch of great things about you and how happy you've been making her feel.", Gia said with a smile.

" Yes, hello. I'm assuming that the man that was hugging my girlfriend is your fiancé?", Sheldon said.

" Yes he is. His name's Simon Waverly. Him and I have been together for almost 11 years. He's my absolute best friend and I couldn't have asked for a more perfect partner.", Gia said.

" Well Leo and I have been together for nearly 7 years and although I would prefer to be alone, I surprisingly feel the same way about her.", Sheldon said.

" Well, I don't know much about you since I just met you, but, I can tell that whatever it is that you're doing is clearly making her very happy. Therefore, I would like to thank you for that.", Gia said.

" My pleasure.", Sheldon said.

" So, Leo told me that you're a theoretical physicist like her, is that right?", Gia asked.

" That's correct. Did she also tell you that I have an IQ of 187?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah she did. I already know what hers is and she just explained that yours is 2 points higher than hers. It didn't take rocket science to figure that out.", Gia said.

" Yes I suppose not. So, when is your wedding?", Sheldon asked.

" April 2nd the day after April Fools Day. Leo was thinking of asking you to come with her to my wedding, that is if you're not doing anything important.", Gia said.

" Well then I suppose if Leo does ask me then I will go as long as she doesn't forcefully shove alcohol down my throat like Penny does. It impairs my judgement.", Sheldon said. Gia laughed at what he said making his lips curl up into a half smile.

" Yeoboseyo!", Yesenia exclaimed as she walked up to Raj.

" What?", Raj drunkenly asked in confusion as he stared at her.

" Hello!", Yesenia said in English with a Korean accent.

" Oh! Is that what you were trying to say?!", Raj drunkenly exclaimed.

" Yes it was!", Yesenia exclaimed.

" Oh well hello, I'm Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali and you are?", Raj drunkenly asked.

" Yesenia Chang.", Yesenia said.

" Nice to meet you Yesenia.", Raj drunkenly said.

" You too Rajesh.", Yesenia said as the two shook hands.

" You can call me Raj if you want.", Raj drunkenly said.

" Raj, that's a very interesting name.", Yesenia said with a smile.

" Yours too. So, are you from Korea?", Raj drunkenly asked.

" Yes, naneun hangug chulsin-ida.", Yesenia said.

" Does that mean South Korea?", Raj drunkenly asked taking a wild guess at what she said.

" Yes.", Yesenia said nodding her head.

" Where exactly?", Raj drunkenly asked.

" Busan. And you're from?", Yesenia asked.

" New Delhi, India.", Raj drunkenly said.

" I thought so because your name sounded Indian.", Yesenia said.

" That's because it is.", Raj drunkenly said.

" Interesting. So you're a doctor? What do you do?", Yesenia asked.

" I'm an astrophysicist.", Raj drunkenly said.

" Oh I know what that is. That's a scientist that studies the stars and the solar system right?", Yesenia asked.

" Yes that's exactly what I do. How did you know that?", Raj drunkenly asked.

" One of my brothers is an astrophysicist as well.", Yesenia said.

" Really?! What's his name?!", Raj drunkenly asked.

" Dr. Luke Chang.", Yesenia said.

" Interesting. Do you have any other siblings?", Raj drunkenly asked.

" I have a sister and another brother. My sister's name is Marisol and my other brother's name is Harley.", Yesenia said.

" Would you like to come to my apartment for a little bit?", Raj drunkenly asked with a stupid smile on his face.

" Oh yes thank you for the invitation Raj. I would love to.", Yesenia said with a smile as she left the party with Raj.

Raj's apartment...

Lighted candles surrounded the apartment as Raj and Yesenia sat on the couch making out with each other. All the lights were off which made it very romantic. Raj's dog Cinnamon was laying on the floor sleeping but perked up when the apartment door suddenly swung open.

" Raj, where are y... what the space nuts?!", Howard exclaimed startling Raj and Yesenia. They screamed as they shoved each other away and stared at Howard.

" Dude! Haven't you heard a thing called privacy?!", Raj drunkenly exclaimed as he stared at his Jewish aerospace engineer best friend who had just a look of stupidity on his face.

" Raj, what the hell are you doing?!", Howard exclaimed.

" What does it look like I'm doing Howard?! I'm kissing a woman!", Raj drunkenly exclaimed.

" Yes but who is she?!", Howard exclaimed.

" Yesenia Chang, Shelina's new friend!", Raj drunkenly exclaimed.

" What are you doing kissing a woman you just met?!", Howard exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at Raj.

" That's none of your business Howard! Now get out!", Raj drunkenly exclaimed.

" Raj who is this?", Yesenia asked as she looked at him.

" This is my best friend Howard Wolowitz!", Raj drunkenly said.

" Is he Jewish?", Yesenia asked.

" Yes I'm Jewish! Raj, let's get back to the party!", Howard exclaimed.

" No, go away dude I'm having the time of my life right now!", Raj drunkenly exclaimed.

" Fine, knock yourself out! I'm going back to the party!", Howard exclaimed as he stormed out of the apartment.

" I guess we should probably get back to the party too.", Yesenia said.

" Or, we could stay here and continue rubbing gums together.", Raj drunkenly said with a stupid smirk on his face. Yesenia thought for a moment before the two of them resumed kissing each other. The two of them eventually ended up together in Raj's bed having sex.

Over the next few weeks as they continued to sleep together they eventually became an item. But even with Raj's relationship heating up it still became clear that Leonard was still trying to choose between Penny and Dakota. Every time he hung out with them he couldn't sort out his feelings until one night when he went out with Penny that he finally was able to come to a decision about who wanted to be with.

" Hey, Penny?", Leonard asked.

" What Leonard?", Penny asked.

" Listen, I love you but I just don't think you and I are going to work out together. I think we should just remain friends.", Leonard said.

" Is this about Dakota?", Penny asked.

" Yeah.", Leonard said.

" Look sweetie, I get it. She makes you happy so if you want to go make her yours, then who am I to stop you?", Penny said with a genuine smile.

" Are you sure Penny? I don't want to upset you.", Leonard asked.

" Leonard, just hearing you say that you want to be friends is enough for me. Now man up and go show Dakota that you want her! If you don't, I'll go Nebraskan rodeo all over your a**!", Penny said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" Are you really sure Penny?", Leonard asked.

" Leonard!", Penny interjected in his face.

" Alright!", Leonard interjected getting up from the table.

Dakota's hotel room…

Knock knock!

" Yes?", Dakota asked as she opened the door and saw Leonard standing there.

" Hi Dakota.", Leonard said.

" Hi Leonard. What are you doing at my hotel room?", Dakota asked.

" I just told Penny I love her.", Leonard said.

" Well bye!", Dakota hissed as she was about to shut the door in his face but Leonard interjected, " No wait, just hear me out for a second!"

" I'm listening.", Dakota said as she opened the door back up and leaned in the doorway.

" I told Penny I love her, but, I don't think her and I are going to work out together as a couple and that we should just be friends.", Leonard said.

" Oh, well, is this going somewhere?", Dakota asked.

" Yes. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I finally figured out who I want to be with.", Leonard said.

" And who's that?", Dakota asked.

" It's you.", Leonard said with a sigh.

" Really?", Dakota asked as her eyes grew wide.

" Yeah. You're the one I want to be with.", Leonard said.

" Oh Leonard!", Dakota exclaimed as she suddenly grabbed him and pulled him toward her to kiss him. As the two kissed each other Leonard gently pressed Dakota up against the wall and said, " I love you Dakota."

" I love you too Leonard.", Dakota said with a smile as she continued kissing him. Leonard spent the entire night with her, showing her just how much he wanted her and loved her. In the morning when Dakota woke up Leonard was gone but he left her a note. It said:

 _Dakota,_

 _I left for work but I'm leaving this note to tell you that last night was the best night of my life. I enjoyed every second of you kissing me and I hope to do it again. Also, I wrote something on your hand so that every time you step into the ring to fight, you will look at it and think of me. Sorry if this is such a short note but I didn't want to be late for work. Anyway, I love you and hopefully I will see you again later._

 _\- Dr. Leonard Hofstadter_

Dakota then looked at her hand to see what Leonard had wrote. She smiled when she saw a heart and within it, it said: D. H. and Dr. L. H. Forever.

' Wow, I had no idea that Leonard was such a romance ninja! Take that Rico!', Dakota thought in her head as she held her hand to her chest. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

" Who is it?!", Dakota called out.

" It's your father! Open the door Dakota!"

Dakota walked to the door and opened it allowing her father to walk in.

" Hi dad.", Dakota said with a smile.

" Hi sweetheart.", Mr. Harris said as he hugged his daughter.

" What are you doing here?", Dakota asked.

" Well, seeing that your mother's busy and I don't have anything to do today I thought I'd come out here to visit you.", Mr. Harris said.

" Oh, well I'm so glad you did because I have some stuff to tell you.", Dakota said.

" And what's that?", Mr. Harris asked.

" Well, you're probably going to freak about this, but, several weeks ago I went to a bar with one of my friends and let's just say that a certain jerkface showed up there trying to cause a scene.", Dakota said.

" Rico showed up there?! They let that a**hole out of jail?!", Mr. Harris said as he raised his voice.

" Yeah apparently so dad because he said it was for ' good' behavior but I'm not buying one second of that crap! He probably manipulated them somehow into letting him go!", Dakota said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

" Yeah, that's probably just what he did! So what happened Dakota?!"

" Well my friend and I both ordered ourselves a drink, he had a beer and I had a margarita. As we were talking just sipping our drinks, Rico showed up and hissed, " Well isn't this convenient?! It's the slut caught red handedly cheating on her man!", Dakota said.

" WHAT?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! NO JACKASS BASTARD IS GOING TO INSULT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!", Mr. Harris shouted.

" Dad before you go off and go bazerk, let me finish!", Dakota interjected.

" Sorry, go on Dakota.", Mr. Harris said lowering his voice.

" So, I asked him what the hell he was doing there and my friend told him, " Yeah you got some nerve showing your face here you jerk!", Dakota said as she proceeded to tell her father what exactly happened.

" Your friend Leonard is a doctor?", Mr. Harris asked.

" Yeah dad, he's an experimental physicist that works at Caltech.", Dakota said.

" Interesting. Well who are the other people you're hanging out with?", Mr. Harris asked.

" Well you obviously know Leo because we were friends in elementary school and well the others I met after I reconnected with Leo. As I said Leonard was one of them and well a majority of them are scientists too except for Penny who is a mixture of things. She's a waitress, bar tender, aspiring actress, and a pharmaceutical sales rep and Stuart, well, he's a comic book store owner.", Dakota said.

" Who's that guy that Leo's hanging around with?", Mr. Harris asked.

" Oh that's just Leonard's quirky roommate and best friend. His name's Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and he's actually Leo's boyfriend.", Dakota said. Dakota and her father spent the next hour and a half talking until her father left.

4 days later Sheldon and Leo were asked by Dr. Gablehauser to conduct an experiment together which was supposed to involve gravity and the laws of physics. The experiment was that they were supposed to drop an object off the side of a building and determine whether the object would survive the fall or not.

" This is ridiculous! I don't know why Dr. Gablehauser is making us do this!", Sheldon complained as they walked out onto a rooftop of a building.

" I don't either but I guess this is what he wants us to do.", Leo said as they walked over to the edge.

" I feel like this is so juvenile and obnoxious that no one is going to take us seriously!", Sheldon complained as he went into his messenger bag and pulled out the items that they were going to be experimenting with.

" Sheldon do you really want to be standing around up here wasting time complaining about what our boss is making us do? Because I don't. And quite frankly, I don't think it's that bad.", Leo said as she stared at her boyfriend.

" That's easy for you to say Leo! You're not the one who's spent your entire life trying to improve upon String Theory! My knowledge and intellect is much too advanced for this!", Sheldon complained.

" News flash Sheldon, I have been working on String Theory like you and I think this experiment will only enhance it!", Leo shot back but just as she laid her arm over the side of the building she jerked it back immediately screaming in pain.

" Ow! Son of a firecracker, that hurts!", Leo screamed through clenched teeth as she craddled her arm.

" What's wrong Leo?!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at his girlfriend.

" Something just burnt my arm! Oh god it's starting to blister!", Leo screamed in pain as she looked at her arm.

" Well here let me look at it!", Sheldon exclaimed as he took his girlfriend's arm and inspected it. He immediately recognized that injury to be a radiation burn.

" Well good Lord! How did you manage to get a radiation burn Leo?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" I don't know Sheldon! I just put my arm down like this and ow!", Leo screamed as she demonstrated what she did still receiving the same result.

" Hold on one second!", Sheldon exclaimed as he peered over the side of the building and saw the culprit of Leo's said burn. It was an array of cellular antennas.

" Good Heavens, here's your problem!", Sheldon exclaimed as he motioned for her to come over.

" What is it?!", Leo exclaimed as she walked over to him. As she peered over the side Sheldon exclaimed, " You just laid your arm on a cellular antenna!"

" Oh god, I'm dead! I might as well just lay here and let someone cover me with a white sheet!", Leo screamed as she proceeded to do so.

" Well good Lord we need to get off this rooftop immediately!", Sheldon shrieked as he picked up the experimental items, shoved them back into his messenger bag and quickly walked past his girlfriend to the stairwell door only to stop dead in his tracks when he realized what she was doing. Leo was laying on the rooftop with her arms crossed up over her chest and she had her eyes closed. She looked like a dead person laying in a casket.

" Oh what fresh hell is this?! What in the name of Einstein are you doing Dr. Fordyce?!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at her.

" What does it look like I'm doing Dr. Cooper?! I'm laying here waiting for death!", Leo interjected with her eyes still closed.

" This is not a safe place to be doing that! Now let's go!", Sheldon exclaimed as he grabbed Leo's hand and pulled her to her feet before dragging her down the stairwell. They went to a different location and conducted the experiment there.

Apartment 4A...

" What the hell happened to Leo's arm Sheldon?! Why is it covered with a bandage?!", Leonard asked as he looked up from his laptop to see his roommate/best friend and his other friend walking in.

" We were conducting an experiment for work on a rooftop and Leo accidentally laid her arm on a cellular antenna Leonard.", Sheldon said as he took his messenger bag off his shoulder and took off his windbreaker jacket.

" Yeah and it gave me a radiation burn which by the way still hurts.", Leo said as she winced in pain.

" Leo that's complete stupidity! Why would you do that?!", Leonard asked his friend.

" We didn't know the antennas were there Leonard! We didn't see any signs when walked up there!", Leo shot back.

" Well then that's illegal because there's supposed to be signs wherever there's active antennas!", Leonard interjected.

" Well if there was any we didn't see them!", Leo exclaimed. Then she asked, " Can I just throw myself out your window, please?"

" Absolutely not Dr. Fordyce, that's extremely dangerous! Your mother and father will have my head if I let you do that and I for one would not want to go to prison because of it! I got arrested once for jaywalking in Texas and got thrown in jail this other time for refusing to apologize to a court judge I insulted therefore I do not wish to add more to my criminal record for assisted suicide!", Sheldon scolded.

" You got arrested for jaywalking Dr. Cooper?!", Leo shockingly exclaimed as she stared at her boyfriend.

" Yes, though I'm not proud of it.", Sheldon said as he proceeded to tell her that it was the heart of cookie season and that a police officer witnessed the whole thing.

" Anyway, he did absolutely nothing so I opened my mouth and said, " You just saw me jaywalk, why aren't you doing your job?!", Sheldon said.

" That is the weirdest story I've ever heard in my life! It's actually kind of hot!", Leo exclaimed as she smiled batting her eyes at Sheldon.

" What?! That story actually excites you?!", Leonard shockingly asked as he stared at her.

" Yeah because it's so hard for me to believe that he would do something like that! It's cute!", Leo exclaimed as she continued to smile.

" You're amazing.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed her.

" Oh Sheldon!", Leo laughed as she kissed him back. As the two theoretical physicists stood there kissing each other Leonard called out, " Ook, have fun with whatever the hell this is you two are doing! I'm going to see Dakota!" before shutting his laptop, grabbing his car keys as well as his apartment key out of the bowl and left. Sheldon and Leo completely ignored what he said and just flopped down on the couch still kissing each other. Leo reached over the coffee table and picked up the romote for the stereo hitting the power on button as her lips continued to dance all over Sheldon's. The song that came on was Toxic by Britney Spears.

" Leo I…", Sheldon said but was interrupted by his girlfriend putting her finger to his lips.

" Shh! Don't say anything. Let's just make love.", Leo whispered with a smile as they continued to make out. Sheldon felt like his body was on fire as his body entwined with Leo's. His girlfriend's warm embrace was turning him on and he loved the feeling of her soft golden blonde hair brushing against his face.

" I love you.", Sheldon whispered with a smile.

" I love you too.", Leo whispered as she returned a smile back.

Months later the big day arrived, Gia and Simon's wedding. Gia looked so beautiful in her wedding dress as she was being walked down the isle by her father. There standing at the alter smiling from ear to ear was Simon wearing a handsome black and white tuxedo just beaming with happiness as he stared at the woman that he was about to marry.

" Who gives this woman away to this man?", the pastor asked once Gia and her father got to the alter.

" I do.", Mr. Sutter said with a smile as he handed his daughter away to Simon before sitting down. As Simon and Gia held each other's hands gazing into each other's eyes they said their vows to each other. After the pastor asked them if they took each other in holy matrimony they both said, " I do."

" Then by the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.", the pastor said as Gia and Simon kissed each other. Then he said, " May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Simon Waverly!" The whole family and their friends gave them a round of applause. At the reception before cocktail hour Gia threw her bouquet into the air and Leo caught it.

" I got it!", Leo exclaimed as she held it up in the air.

" Yay Leo!", Kennedy and Amanda shrieked as they threw their arms around their sister. As Sheldon saw this he began to think about when the right time would be to ask Leo to marry him. He loved her so much that he couldn't imagine spending one second of his life without her. He decided that he was going to wait until after Gia's reception to go to Texas to ask his mother about his grandmother's ring.

Cooper home…

" Shelly! What a nice surprise to see you here! Come in!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed as she opened the door to see her son standing there.

" Hi mom. I came here to ask you something.", Sheldon said as he walked in.

" Oh, Lord in Heaven what's this about? Is this about Leo?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" Yes. Do you stil have Meemaw's ring?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes I do. Heavenly Father why do you ask?!", Mrs. Cooper asked as she stared at her son. She gave him the ring still staring into his blue eyes wondering where he was going with this.

" Because I want to ask Leo to marry me.", Sheldon said. Mrs. Cooper's eyes just went wide as the biggest smile in history spread across her face.

" Oh Shelly, I'm so happy for you! I'm praying to the Lord that Leo says yes!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed hugging him as happy tears began to fall from her face.

" I still have to ask her father for permission first.", Sheldon said as his mother let go of him.

" Well Lord in Heaven I hope you get it baby! Leo is a wonderful woman!", Mrs. Cooper said still smiling as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Sheldon thanked his mother before heading back to Georgia.

Fordyce home…

Knock knock knock! " Mr. and Mrs. Fordyce!"

Knock knock knock! " Mr. and Mrs. Fordyce!"

Knock knock knock! " Mr. and Mrs. Fordyce!"

" Sheldon?", Mrs. Fordyce asked as she answered the door.

" Yes, hello.", Sheldon said.

" Hi, come on in.", Mrs. Fordyce said as she opened the door allowing Sheldon to come in.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he walked in.

" What are you doing here?", Mrs. Fordyce asked.

" I came to talk to your husband, where is he?", Sheldon asked.

" Oh he's just outside in the backyard by the shed. You can go on out there.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he walked through the house and out the doorwall leading to the backyard. True to Mrs. Fordyce's claim, Mr. Fordyce was out by the shed putting things away.

" Mr. Fordyce?", Sheldon asked as he approached the shed.

" Oh hi Sheldon, what brings you here?", Mr. Fordyce asked as he put the lawn mower away.

" I came here to ask you a question.", Sheldon said. Mr. Fordyce knew exactly what Sheldon was about to ask.

" Say no more Sheldon, I know exactly what you're about to ask me and I appreciate it.", Mr. Fordyce said with a smile on his face.

" I don't understand, I haven't asked yet.", Sheldon said with a look of confusion.

" Sheldon, I know you're about to ask me if you can marry my daughter and the answer is yes.", Mr. Fordyce said with a smile as he clasped a hand on Sheldon's shoulder.

" Oh, well, thank you Mr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said.

" Oh please, call me Dad.", Mr. Fordyce said as he locked up the shed and patted Sheldon's shoulder before heading toward the house.

" Really?", Sheldon asked as he stared at him.

" Of course, you're my future son-in law! You're already family! Besides, I can't picture a more perfect guy to be with my little girl than you!", Mr. Fordyce said as he disappeared into the house. Sheldon reentered the house after Mr. Fordyce walked upstairs.

" What did you two talk about?", Mrs. Fordyce asked.

" You'll find out in just a few short hours. Goodbye.", Sheldon said as he left the house.

" Bye Sheldon!", Mrs. Fordyce called out. As Sheldon headed to the airport he sent a text to Leo.

 _Dr. S. C.: What are you doing at this moment Leo?_

Sheldon waited a few minutes and as he arrived at the airport he received a message back.

 _Dr. L. F.: Working on my laptop at my apartment. Why?_

 _Dr. S. C.: Meet me up on the rooftop of our apartment building at sunset._

 _Dr. L. F.: Oh ok, can I ask what this is about?_

 _Dr. S. C.: You'll find out. Just meet me there. :)_

 _Dr. L. F.: Ok. I love you. :)_

 _Dr. S. C.: I love you too. :)_

4 hours later as the sun began to set over the city of Pasadena, Leo came out of her apartment to discover a trail of rose pedals at her feet that seemed to be leading toward the stairs. She followed them up past the 3rd, 4th, and 5th. When she got to the 6th floor however she noticed that the trail of pedals still continued but on the stairs leading up to the roof she noticed a line of lighted candles on both sides with the pedals going up the center. Leo followed them up to the roof and when she got there, she saw Sheldon standing there with the pedals ending at his feet and curving outward into a heart shape. There was a few candles set up around him as well as he stood in the middle of the heart he made with the rose pedals with a smile on his face. Leo was in complete shock.

" Hello Leo.", Sheldon said as he continued smiling at her.

" Sheldon, what is all this?!", Leo exclaimed as she approached him. She made sure to carefully step over the pedals as she stepped inside the heart. Sheldon gently took her hands in his and said, " Leo, though I have difficulty expressing my feelings, especially for a woman, I can not deny that I have true feelings for you. Everyday I look at you and see your face brings me great joy and happiness. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I had never met you."

" Oh Sheldon, that's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me!", Leo exclaimed.

" Well hold on, I'm not done.", Sheldon said as he stared into her eyes.

" Ok.", Leo said as she stared into his eyes.

" Out of everything else that makes up my life, you seem to be the one part that tops it off. Nothing could make happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. Which is why I want to make it official.", Sheldon said as he got down on one knee and pulled out his grandmother's ring. Leo was on the verge of crying tears of happiness as she gasped in surprise.

" Oh my god!", Leo exclaimed as she felt the happy tears start streaming down her face.

" Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce, will you marry me?", Sheldon asked as he continued smiling her. Leo thought for a minute before she exclaimed, " Yes!" Sheldon slipped the ring on her finger before the two of them shared a kiss. Leo was so happy that she couldn't wait to tell her parents.

" Mom, Dad, you there?!", Leo happily exclaimed as she held her phone to her ear.

" Yes we're here honey, what is it?", Mrs. Fordyce asked as her husband stood over her shoulder.

" I just got engaged! Sheldon asked me to marry him!", Leo happily screamed as tears continued to fall from her face. She handed the phone to Sheldon.

" Oh sweetheart that's wonderful! Congratulations!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed as she began to cry happy tears.

" Thank you mom!", Leo screamed into the phone.

" Wow! You asked her that quickly Sheldon?!", Mr. Fordyce exclaimed as he took the phone from his wife.

" Yes, I thought this moment was the most appropriate.", Sheldon said.

" You knew about this Robert?!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed as she stared at her husband.

" Yes Miranda, I knew it from the moment that Sheldon walked up to me.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Kennedy, Amanda, Stephen, Garrett, Junior, Donny, get in here!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed as she called out for her other children and son-in law.

" What?! What is mom?!", Kennedy asked.

" Robert hand them the phone! It's your sister!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed to both her husband and her children.

" Hi!", Leo happily cried.

" Hey sis, what's up?!", Kennedy asked.

" I got some great news!", Leo happily cried.

" Well what is it?!", Stephen asked.

" Sheldon and I are engaged! We're getting married!", Leo happily cried.

" WHAT?!", Kennedy, Amanda, Stephen, Garrett, Junior and Donny exclaimed.

" Shut the fridge!", Garrett exclaimed.

" Are you freaking serious?!", Amanda exclaimed.

" Yes Amanda! Sheldon just proposed to me and I said yes!", Leo happily screamed.

" That's great sis! Congratulations!", Junior exclaimed.

Woof!

" Did you just hear Gidget?! I think she was congratulating you too!", Donny exclaimed.

" Yeah I did Donny! Hi Gidget!", Leo exclaimed.

Woof!

" Hey sis, stay right there! We're coming out there to celebrate!", Stephen exclaimed.

" Ok Stephen! See you when you guys get out here! Bye!", Leo exclaimed as she hung up. As night fell and after Leo and Sheldon told the others they all gathered in apartment 4A to celebrate.

" To Sheldon and Leo!", Leonard exclaimed as he raised his glass. The others did the same as they touched glasses and cheered.

" I love you Sheldon!", Leo exclaimed as she looked into her fiance's eyes.

" I love you too Leo!", Sheldon said as he held her in his arms. The two of them then shared a kiss as sounds of chaos echoed around them.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning Leo woke up in Sheldon's bed feeling extremely happy. As she got out of the bed and looked at her hand, her engagement ring glistened in the morning sunlight as it poured in through the window. She just couldn't believe that she was now engaged for the second time. Leo walked out into the living room to see Sheldon sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching tv.

" Good morning Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile on her face as she stood in the hallway.

" Oh, good morning Leo. I trust that you slept well?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his fiancée.

" Yes I did, especially since I was wrapped up in my wonderful fiancé's arms.", Leo said with a smile as she walked up to him.

" I can't wait to marry you.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed her. As Leo sat down next to him Dakota suddenly came out of Leonard's bedroom rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled when she saw her friend sitting next to Sheldon on the couch.

" Hey, there's our bride-to-be! How are you feeling this morning Leo?!", Dakota asked.

" Great! How was your night with Leonard?!", Leo asked.

" Oh it was wonderful! I think I ended up falling asleep before he did and let's just say that he fell asleep kissing my forehead!", Dakota said as she ran her fingers through her ginger pixie cut hair.

" Aww that's so sweet Dakota!", Leo said.

" I know! Nobody told me that he was such a romance ninja! He's a way better guy than Rico ever was!", Dakota exclaimed. Just as she said that, Leonard woke up and came out of his room.

" Dakota?", Leonard groggily said as he rubbed his eyes.

" It's like I just said the magic word because here comes my man now!", Dakota exclaimed as she ran to Leonard and threw herself into him.

" Oomph! Oh for God sakes, Dakota you scared me!", Leonard exclaimed as he stared at his girlfriend.

" Oh sorry Leonard! Good morning!", Dakota exclaimed as she kissed him.

" Good morning.", Leonard said as he kissed her back. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed Leo sitting on the couch with Sheldon.

" Hey, look at this! It's the future Fordyce-Cooper!", Leonard exclaimed as he poured himself and Dakota a cup of coffee.

" Oh stop it Leonard!", Leo laughed.

" So, buddy, how's it feel to be engaged?", Leonard asked Sheldon.

" It feels great!", Sheldon said as a smile spread across his face. Leo placed her head on his shoulder as she began to smile as well.

" So, when and where is this wedding happening?", Dakota asked her two friends.

" I don't know. I guess we got a lot of planning to do.", Leo said as she looked at Sheldon.

" Indeed we do.", Sheldon said as he looked at Leo.

" I love you.", Leo said with a smile.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said as he returned a smile back and kissed her again.

" Do you want me to call a wedding planner?", Leo asked.

" Oh Leo you don't have to worry about that. I'll plan everything.", Sheldon said.

" Really?", Leo asked.

" Yes. You're my future wife and I want everything to be special for you.", Sheldon said.

" Oh Sheldon!", Leo exclaimed as she kissed him.

" That's a big commitment Sheldon. Are you sure you can handle that?", Leonard asked.

" Leonard if I thought that I couldn't handle it I would have never asked Leo to marry me in the first place. I'm perfectly capable of planning something special for the woman I love.", Sheldon said.

" Hey Leo, do you want me and the other girls to take you wedding dress shopping?", Dakota asked.

" Yeah I would love that Dakota.", Leo said with a smile.

" Yes, you just worry about that while I plan the wedding.", Sheldon said as he took her hand in his.

" Ok Sheldon. Come on Dakota, let's go get dressed.", Leo said as she got up from the couch and walked toward the bedrooms with Dakota. Sheldon and Leonard got dressed for the day as well.

" Bye you guys! Leo and I are leaving to go look at dresses! We'll be back in a while!", Dakota called out as she and Leo headed to the door.

" Bye Dakota! Have fun!", Leonard said.

" I'll be back in a few minutes Leonard.", Sheldon said as he pulled on his windbreaker jacket over his red Flash shirt.

" Where are you going Sheldon?", Leonard asked as he looked at his roommate and best friend.

" To the library to borrow a book about wedding planning.", Sheldon said as he grabbed his keys out of the bowl as well as his wallet before leaving the apartment.

' Whack-a-doodle.', Leonard thought as he shook his head.

Bridal shop…

" Leo hurry up already! Let's see it!", Melissa called out as she and the other girls waited for Leo to emerge from the dressing room.

" Ok Melissa I'm coming! Cool your jets!", Leo shot back at her friend as she came out wearing the first dress. The first one was a white slim-fit dress that was knee length and had short sleeves. It was covered in lace and attached to the back was a long tool-like train that dragged behind her on the floor.

" Well, what do you think?", Leo asked.

" No.", Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Dakota, Morgan, Carmen, Shelina, Melissa, Megynn, and Yesenia said simultaneously.

" Yeah you're probably right. This doesn't even look like me. On to the next one.", Leo said as she looked at herself in the mirror before disappearing back into the dressing room to try on more dresses. As she continued to try on dresses she still couldn't decide which one she wanted. The dresses she tried on were either too scratchy, too frilly or simply just didn't fit her style. Leo was about to give up and go somewhere else when all of a sudden she spotted a dress that caught her eye. It was a satin royal blue full-length dress that fanned out at the bottom with lace. It had a few blue roses on the side and was covered in rhinestones and sequins. At the top of the dress it had a little blue bow and the bustline was heart-shaped. Leo's eyes sparkled when she saw it because to her it was the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen.

' This one's perfect! I have to try it on!', Leo thought with a smile as she grabbed the dress and took it into the dressing room.

" Leo where are you?! What's taking you so long?!", Morgan called out to her best friend.

" Hold on just a second Morgan!", Leo shot back. As she stepped out of the dressing room with the last dress she picked out, Morgan just gasped in surprise as well as the other girls.

" O- M- G!", Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Dakota, Morgan, Carmen, Shelina, Melissa, Megynn, and Yesenia exclaimed.

" I love it! What do you guys think?!", Leo exclaimed with a smile on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror.

" Leo, I don't know what to say except…", Dakota started to say but paused due to shock when she saw her friend.

" You look so beautiful!", Penny exclaimed as she bursted into tears of joy.

" Yeah bestie! Sheldon's not going to even know what hit him!", Morgan exclaimed.

" You really think Sheldon's going to like it?!", Leo exclaimed as she looked at her friends.

" Yes!", the other women exclaimed.

" Well then I think I just found my wedding dress!", Leo exclaimed.

" Would you like to see it with the veil?", the sales consultant asked.

" Yes I would.", Leo said with a smile as a matching veil was placed on top of her head. As she looked at herself again in the mirror she began to cry happy tears.

" Yeah this is it! This is my dress! Oh god I think I'm going to faint! This is the most beautiful image of myself I've ever seen!", Leo happily cried.

" Excellent choice! Lucky for you, you got the last one because this dress was selling like hotcakes! A lot of women were going for this dress! Will that be cash or credit?", the sales consultant asked as she rang it up after Leo took it off.

" Credit.", Leo said as she took her wallet out of her purse and pulled out her credit card.

" Ok, your total comes to 185.", the consultant said.

" What a coincidence! Just like my IQ!", Leo exclaimed as she swiped her card on the keypad.

" You're a genius?", the consultant asked.

" Yes, I'm a theoretical physicist who works at Caltech! My fiance Sheldon is also one that works there as well!", Leo exclaimed.

" Oh well that's lovely! I hope you two have a wonderful wedding!", the consultant said as she handed Leo her receipt for the dress.

" Thank you!", Leo exclaimed as she stuffed the receipt in her wallet and put her wallet back in her purse. Then she turned to Morgan and asked, " Morgan can you help me carry my dress out to the car?"

" Sure Leo.", Morgan said as she grabbed her best friend's bagged up wedding dress.

" Now be very careful with it. I don't want it getting ruined before my wedding day.", Leo said as she and the other girls walked out of the bridal shop.

" You got it bestie!", Morgan exclaimed as she carefully put it in the car. After all eleven women got in the car to drive home Penny said, " You know what since Leo just got a dress, we should all go to Vegas now and celebrate!"

" I like the sound of that! Let's do it!", Carmen exclaimed as she tossed her hair back.

" I don't think so! We got a hot-selling dress in here and if we leave it in the car someone could steal it! And I for one do not want to chase some dress-thieving criminal all over Las Vegas!", Leo interjected.

" Leo's got a point you guys! Let's just go home!", Shelina butted in.

" Thank you Shelina! As least you have enough sense here unlike Penny!", Leo exclaimed.

" Hey! That's really rude Leo!", Penny exclaimed feeling somewhat offended.

" I was just messing with you Penny! You're not really dumb! Chill the hell out!", Leo shot back at her friend.

" You better have been or I'll go all Junior Rodeo on your ass!", Penny hissed.

" Ok first off, no you won't and secondly, part of my brother's name is in that sentence you said!", Leo interjected.

" What the hell are you talking about?", Penny asked looking at her in the face.

" Junior is my brother's name! You just said the name Junior and clashed it together with Rodeo!", Leo shot back.

" Oh ok I get it now. Sorry I mentioned your brother.", Penny said.

" It's ok.", Leo said. Then she exclaimed, " Amy what the hell are you doing?! You're supposed to be over one lane!" when she noticed that her friend was driving in the wrong road lane.

" Would you calm down Leo! I know what I'm doing!", Amy interjected as she continued driving.

" Amy you're going to get us into an accident! Get over!", Leo interjected.

" Leo it's fine! There's not much traffic going on anyway and I know where the hell I'm going!", Amy shot back.

" Amy!", Leo screamed.

" What?! Why are you screaming at me?!", Amy exclaimed.

" Well let's think about that! Why would I be screaming at you?! Because, I'm engaged and I don't want to die before my wedding! That's why!", Leo screamed.

" We're not going to die Leo! Just calm the hell down!", Amy screamed.

" Yeah seriously, you're acting like Sheldon!", Penny interjected.

" Oh my god, you're right! I'm losing it! What is going on here?!", Leo shrieked.

" I think it's because you have been with him for so long that his idiosyncrasies are starting to impact you!", Morgan exclaimed with a laugh.

" Shut it Brisby! That doesn't even make sense!", Leo shot back at her best friend.

" What?! I'm just saying that could happen!", Morgan exclaimed.

" Oh god, I think I need to go take a nap before I lose my sh*t!", Leo said.

" What the hell does that mean Leo?", Bernadette asked.

" It means before I go insane Bernie.", Leo said.

" Oh.", Bernadette said.

The conversations continued up until they were approaching an intersection and Dakota noticed that an on-coming semi truck was turning right in front of them. The traffic lights were red but despite that Amy didn't notice this.

" Oh my god! AMY STOP!", Dakota screamed at her friend.

" Oh god!", Amy screamed as she tried to avoid the truck coming at them but was unsuccessful. The truck slammed into the driver's side of the car causing it to spin out at least twice making the women scream before smashing up against a tree. An eerie silence fell among them as they tried to grasp what had just happened to them.

" Oh my god!", Carmen whispered in a frightened tone as she placed her hand on her chest.

" Is everyone ok?!", Shelina shrieked in a panic. Some of the other girls said that they were fine but Penny began to freak out when she looked over at her best friend that was sitting next to her and saw a horriffic sight. Amy was unconcious and bleeding profusely from her head. Her head was tilted up leaning into the headrest, her left arm was twisted as well as her left leg. Her eyelids were sunken in and she had bruises all over her body. She almost looked like a walker from The Walking Dead which freaked Penny out.

" Amy! Oh my god! You guys, Amy's hurt!", Penny shrieked in a panicked voice.

" Son of a bi**h! Amy!", Bernadette screamed.

" Oh hell!", Shelina shrieked as she frantically searched her purse for her emergency distress whistle. When she found it she rolled down the window, stuck her head out as far as she could and repeatedly began blowing her whistle loudly in the hopes that someone would hear it.

" Shelina what the hell are you doing?!", Melissa screamed.

" Blowing my emergency whistle so somebody will hear us! If we don't get help Melissa, Amy's going to die!", Shelina screamed before she continued to blow her whistle. Within a few minutes she began to hear sirens coming toward them. It was also around this time that guys found out about it. They showed up moments later as paramedics were wheeling Amy into an ambulance while the other women were being checked over for injuries.

" Leo! Amy!", Sheldon screamed but as he tried to get closer he was suddenly held back by his friends which made him start to freak out even more and the fact that a policewoman suddenly approached him didn't help either.

" Sir, you need to calm down and stay back! This is a crash scene!", Officer Karyn Lorrenzo said as she held her arms out.

" No I will not calm down! My lady friends and my fiancée Leo were in that! I need to see them!", Sheldon screamed as he continued to push his way toward the scene.

" Sheldon, buddy, calm down!", Leonard scolded as he tightened his grip on his best friend.

" I will not calm down Leonard! Now let go! I need to see Amy and Leo!", Sheldon screamed as he continued to try to get closer.

" Sir, you need to stay back! If you shove past me you will be arrested for interference with a crash scene investigation!", Officer Karyn Lorrenzo said.

" I don't care! I need to see my friends and my fiancée! Amy! Leo!", Sheldon screamed as he tore away from Leonard and lightly shoved the officer aside sprinting toward the crash site like a bat out of hell.

" Hey! Come back here!", Officer Karyn Lorrenzo shouted as she ran after him blowing her whistle. Several other officers joined her chasing Sheldon as he screamed at them telling them not to touch him.

" Sheldon!", Leonard screamed.

" Yep, he's definitely one whacky ba***rd!", Howard said. Raj and Stuart nodded their heads in agreement.

" Oh balls!", Penny exclaimed as she saw what was going on and rolled her eyes.

" What is it Penny?!", Leo asked in a worried tone.

" You might not want to see this Leo!", Penny exclaimed as she tried to prevent her friend from seeing what was happening.

" No what?!", Leo exclaimed as she turned her head around and saw the commotion that was going on.

" Oh my god! What the hell are the police doing to my fiancé?!", Leo screamed as she watched in horror as Sheldon got roughly shoved to the ground by one officer who then took out his handcuffs.

" No! Stop! What are you doing?!", Leo screamed as she began running over there but she was knocked down halfway by her best friend.

" What the hell Morgan Kathy Brisby?! Get off me!", Leo screamed as she struggled to get away from her best friend.

" Leo! Calm down! You don't know what you're doing!", Morgan screamed.

" You don't get it! I haven't even been engaged for a full day yet and already another unexpected thing happened! This is supposed to be a happy time right now but instead Amy ends up seriously hurt and on top of that Sheldon's being arrested right in front of me!", Leo screamed as she watched Sheldon being hauled away and shoved into the back of a police car. She instantly began to cry and buried her face into the ground.

" Oh come on bestie! Don't cry! I hate seeing you like this! Leonard will go get him out! Let's just go to the hospital and wait!", Morgan sadly said as she pulled her sobbing best friend up from the grass into a hug.

" I want Amy back! I want Sheldon back! I don't want to lose another fiancé!", Leo cried into Morgan's shoulder.

" I know you don't and you won't! I promise you that everything's going to turn out ok and that after you and Sheldon say I do on your wedding day you will end up with a wonderful husband! I have complete faith in it!", Morgan sadly said as she looked in Leo's tearful eyes.

" Thanks Morgan! That means a lot coming from you! You don't know how happy Sheldon makes me everyday that I see his face! He is the best thing that's ever happened to me!", Leo cried.

" Well, you can tell us about it on the way to the hospital.", Morgan said as she began walking Leo toward one of the ambulances.

At the hospital the women sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an hour before the guys finally showed up with Sheldon after bailing him out of jail.

" Leo!", Sheldon exclaimed when he saw his fiancee. He was relieved to see that she was unharmed.

" Sheldon!", Leo exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair after carefully setting aside her wedding dress, ran up to him and threw herself into his arms crying. Normally he would have shoved anybody away that did this but Leo made him so happy that he didn't want to.

" There there. Stop crying. Sheldon's here.", Sheldon said as he held Leo. He then gently lifted her chin up with a finger and kissed her. His soft lips touching hers ceased her crying as she reached up to caress his head.

" I was so worried.", Leo sadly said as she continued kissing Sheldon.

" Shhh! It's ok!", Sheldon said as he held her and continued kissing her.

" Excuse me? Are all of you with Dr. Fowler?", a nurse asked the gang when she entered the waiting room.

" Yes. How is she? Is she ok?", Leonard asked as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

" Critical condition but stable. I will escort all of you to her room to see her.", the nurse said as she motioned for them to follow her.

" Thank you. Come on you guys.", Leonard said as he followed the nurse with his friends following in tow. When they reached the room and the nurse gave them some privacy the gang could hardly believe the sight before them. The other women nearly bursted into tears while Dakota almost fainted. The guys just stood there with looks of worry and concern as they stared at Amy's unconscious body. She was laying in the bed with bandages around her head, bruises all over her body as well as bandages covering her left arm and leg and was hooked up to various machines. A ventilator tube was inserted into her trachea to help her breathe and her leg was elevated.

" Amy!", Penny cried as she collapsed on the floor by Amy's bedside. She couldn't bare to see her best friend in the condition that she was in. She looked like she was a lifeless corpse that was ready to reanimate into a zombie.

" Oh god! Amy looks horrible! This is all my fault!", Leo cried as she leaned against the wall. Her friends just stared at her as if she said something crazy.

" Why would it be your fault Leo?!", Sheldon asked as he stared at her.

" Because I was the one who told her that we were going to get into an accident in the first place and she didn't listen to me and I...!", Leo cried but was suddenly interrupted by her best friend.

" Leo this has nothing to do with you! Amy's the one that screwed up!", Morgan interjected.

" This has everything to do with me Morgan! If I hadn't opened my big mouth in the first place none of this would have happened!", Leo cried.

" You were just looking out for her because that's what friends do! Stop saying that this is your fault because this has nothing to do with you! Amy was the one that wasn't paying attention! She brought this on herself!", Morgan shot back.

" What if she never wakes up again?! The last thing I would want to do is have a wedding without one of my best friends there! I don't ever want to imagine what my life would be without Amy! It would be like losing Brady all over again!", Leo cried.

" Everything's gonna be fine Leo!", Morgan exclaimed.

" You don't know that! Amy's laying here unconscious and on life support! A lot of things could happen that I don't even want to think about!", Leo cried. Then without out warning Leo's legs gave out on her and she fell to the floor sobbing.

" This is all my fault! I feel like I just want to end it all right now!", Leo cried as she buried her face into her hands.

" Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce! What did I tell you last time?! Get those suicidal thoughts out of your head! Your life is too important for you to be thinking like that!", Sheldon scolded her as he pulled her toward him. The others just gasped at what Sheldon said. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

" Suicidal thoughts?! Leo!", the others exclaimed as they stared at Leo.

" Why would you even think about doing that?!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Because you have no idea what's been going on over the years since you moved Dakota and before I met the rest of you! Not only I was terrorized by Dr. Devon Stormbender who's now dead thanks to Sheldon, I was also bullied by Molly Burkowitz! She's the one to blame for my suicidal thoughts! Oh, and, she also caused me to get sick once with the H1N1 flu virus! I spent a few weeks quarentined in the CDC because of it!", Leo cried.

" Oh my god, I had no idea that you went through all that! I feel like such a terrible friend now!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Yeah well don't Dakota! I don't want you feeling like it's your fault!", Leo cried.

" But it is my fault! I didn't stand up to my dad about moving away and I abandoned you when I should have been there to protect you! What kind of friend is that?!", Dakota exclaimed as a tear was threatening to stream down her face.

" No Dakota, please don't start crying! You'll just make the situation even worse!", Leo cried.

" Ok I think it's time for you to lay down now.", Sheldon said as he sat down in a recliner chair and gently took Leo's hand, pulling her toward him.

" But I don't want to lay down, I'm too upset right now!", Leo cried as Sheldon reached up and gently pulled her glasses off her face.

" That is non-optional. Sit down on my lap and lay your head down on my chest.", Sheldon said as he gently forced her to a sitting postion on his lap and pressed her head into his chest as he reclined the chair back.

" I don't…!", Leo cried but was interrupted when Sheldon said, " Shhh, stop crying. It's time to take a nap." as he covered himself and her with a blanket from the linen closet. He stroked his fingers through her hair as her crying began to cease and she fell asleep, letting out a yawn. Sheldon nodded off to sleep as well. Dakota just buried her face into Leonard's shoulder, sobbing as Leonard gently stroked her back. He kissed her head as he held her. A few hours later Sheldon woke up as well as Leo.

" Hello.", Sheldon said as he looked at his fiancée.

" Hi.", Leo quietly said as she rubbed her eyes.

" Are you feeling better after having that nap with me?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah, although I'm still really worried about Amy.", Leo said.

" I am as well but she'll be alright. She has to be.", Sheldon said as he looked at Amy who was still lying in the hospital bed in a coma. The room was dead silent and the only sounds that could be heard were the steady beeps from the heart monitor and the soft ticking of the ventilator.

" Oh god, she looks horrible!", Leo sadly said. Sheldon slowly nodded his head in agreement. The gang spent the next several days to weeks going back and forth to the hospital to check on Amy, hoping that she would be awake but to no avail. They were about to lose all hope of ever seeing their friend alive again until one day when they went to go see her, she finally began waking up. Once the ventilator tube was removed and she slowly sat up blinking her eyes, Dakota was on the verge of passing out.

" Leonard... I think I'm gonna...", Dakota stuttered as she batted her arms out trying to keep herself from losing balance.

" Oh for god sakes, Dakota!", Leonard exclaimed as he quickly reached out to catch his girlfriend before she could hit the floor. Then he asked her in a worried tone, " Are you ok?!"

" Yeah I'm fine Leonard.", Dakota breathlessly said as Leonard helped her up.

" Who's there? Why am I hearing a bunch of strange noises?", Amy softly asked. Then she thought, ' Who are all these strange people in my hospital room? I don't think I remember seeing them before.'

" It's your friends Amy! How are you feeling?!", Penny cried tears of relief as she gently threw her arms around her best friend.

" I have friends?", Amy asked in confusion as she sat there in the bed looking at Penny who was still embracing her. She thought, ' And who is this woman that's hugging me?'

" Yes. Are you ok?", Penny asked as she pulled back and stared at her.

" Yeah. Don't you remember us?", Bernadette asked.

" No. I don't think I remember any of you. Who are you?", Amy asked as she looked around the room.

" Oh god, she's lost her memory! This is horrible!", Leo cried as she buried her face into Sheldon's shoulder.

" Leo!", Penny cried as she threw herself into her friend just crying on her shoulder. Sheldon awkwardly wrapped his arms around the two sobbing women and said, " There there."

" Oh shut up Sheldon Cooper!", Penny hissed at him as she continued to cry.

" That's Dr. Sheldon Cooper!", Sheldon corrected.

" I said shut the hell up! You're not helping the cause right now Dr. Whackadoodle!", Penny cried.

" Do you seriously get pleasure out of calling me that everyday Penny?!", Sheldon asked as he stared at her.

" YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!", Penny screamed as she suddenly pulled away from Leo and angrily punched Sheldon in the chest before storming out of the room, still crying her eyes out.

" Ow!", Sheldon shrieked in pain as he placed his hand on his chest where his friend had assualted him.

" Penny!", Leonard screamed as he ran after her.

" Oh god! Leonard wait up!", Dakota screamed as she ran after her boyfriend.

" Penny, Leonard, Dakota, get back here!", Leo screamed as she continued to cry. She just couldn't believe what was going on. One of her best friends couldn't remember anything at that moment and her other friends were beginning to fall apart over it. Sheldon just embraced her as a few tears began to slide down his cheeks. He hated seeing his friends lose their minds over the current situation that was taking place in front of him but most of all, he couldn't bare seeing his future wife so upset. He vowed that no matter what the outcome was going to be that he would do anything he could to make things very special for the woman he loved. Come hell or high water, he didn't care. All he cared about at that moment was keeping his friends together and marrying Leo for when and if their wedding day comes. He was determined to see this through no matter what. Leonard and Dakota tried to reason with Penny and convinced her to apologize to Sheldon for exploding at him and punching him in the chest. A week later, Amy was released from the hospital after her breathing stablized even though her memory still wasn't back yet. The others tried to help her regain her memory by surrounding her with familiar scenery but she kept avoiding them because she still thought that they were strangers and asked them to just leave her alone. In the meantime during this, she isolated herself in her apartment and barely spoke to anyone. Amy tried so hard to think about what made up her life but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember a single thing. The only things she could remember were her name and the daily functions of everyday life, but, as far as her friends and the memories of them they were all gone. It was like she was stuck in some sort of dementia-like state that she couldn't seem to get out of. This went on for like a few months until Leo decided to go to Amy's apartment to check on her.

Knock knock!

" Hello?", Amy asked as she answered the door.

" Hi Amy. Is it ok if I come in?", Leo asked.

" Sure.", Amy said as she stepped aside, allowing Leo to walk in.

" Thanks.", Leo said. As Amy shut the door she asked, " So, what are you doing here, Leo?"

" Did you just say my name?!", Leo asked as she spun around on her heel, staring at Amy with wide eyes.

" Yes. Who did you think I was talking to?", Amy asked as she stared at her friend.

" You remember me! Oh god, Amy I missed you! I missed you so much!", Leo exclaimed as she embraced her friend crying happy tears.

" I missed you too. I missed all of you.", Amy said with a smile on her face.

" When did you get your memory back?", Leo asked.

" Last night. It all came back to me in a dream. Mine and Sheldon's breakup, you and him getting together and becoming engaged, Leonard and Dakota becoming an item, Raj and Yesenia also getting together, Penny being my bestie, the car crash, everything!", Amy said.

" Well that's great that you remember it all again. We were all so worried that you would never be the same again.", Leo said.

" Just like that Camila Cabello song, Never Be The Same!", Amy laughed as she threw her head back.

" Ok now I really know you're back!", Leo laughed. Then she exclaimed, " Race you all the way to 4A Fowler!"

" Oh you're on Fordyce!", Amy exclaimed as she chased her friend out of her apartment. The song Never Be The Same by Camila Cabello played in the background as Amy chased Leo down the stairs and out of the building through the streets before ending the chase at Apartment 4A when Leo ran in and slipped on the carpet, landing on her face.

" Ow! Son of a bitch!", Leo exclaimed in pain.

" Oh my god! Are you ok Leo?!", Amy exclaimed as a smirk threatened to spread across her face.

" Yeah I'm fine Amy! I just fell on my face!", Leo exclaimed as she rolled over on her back.

" Good Lord! Leo what are you doing?!", Sheldon scolded as he entered the living room. Leonard wasn't home because he was with Dakota.

" Oh sorry Sheldon, I was playing around with Amy and I slipped and fell on my face!", Leo laughed.

" Well what are you trying to do?! Trying lose your memory too?!", Sheldon scolded.

" Sheldon, Amy just regained her memory. She remembers all of us again.", Leo said as she got up from the floor.

" What?!", Sheldon asked as he stared at his fiancee with wide eyes before staring at Amy.

" Hi Sheldon.", Amy said with a smile.

" Hello Amy.", Sheldon said.

" Oh, hi Amy, what are you…?", Penny started to ask as she came out of her apartment only to be interrupted by a shrill exclaimation of, " BESTIE!" and soon found herself in a bone crushing hug from Amy.

" Amy you remember me!", Penny exclaimed as she cried tears of joy. After everyone else was told the good news, Leo told them that she was going to go visit Mrs. Rivers and catch up with her.

Mrs. Rivers house…

" Hi Mrs. Rivers.", Leo said.

" Oh Leo, hi! Come on in.", Mrs. Rivers said with a smile as she opened the door.

" Thank you.", Leo said as she walked into the house.

" So what's been going on? And oh, that's a pretty ring! Is that what I think it means?!", Mrs. Rivers asked as she noticed Leo's engagement ring on her finger.

" Yes, that's what I wanted to come tell you. Sheldon and I are engaged and we're getting married.", Leo said with a smile as nodded her head.

" Oh Leo that's wonderful! Congratulations!", Mrs. Rivers said as she continued smiling.

" So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my wedding.", Leo said.

" Of course, I wouldn't miss it.", Mrs. Rivers said. Then she asked, " So, how did he ask you?" Leo let out a breath of air as she explained how Sheldon asked her to marry him.

" Oh that's really special. I'm so happy for you.", Mrs. Rivers said.

" Thanks. I was hesitant at first because I was afraid of what had happened to Brady would happen again to me in some similar way but then I was like you know what I don't care. I love Sheldon so much that I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but him. So I pushed the thought out of my head and said yes.", Leo said.

" Well as I said, I'm very happy for you. Sheldon seems to be a wonderful man.", Mrs. Rivers said.

" Well, he's more of a man child but you get the picture.", Leo said with a laugh.

" Does your family like him?", Mrs. Rivers asked.

" Are you kidding me?! They love him! They treat him like he's part of the family anyway, especially my dad.", Leo said.

" Well that's very nice. Does his family like you?", Mrs. Rivers asked.

" Yeah, they love me. Especially his mother.", Leo said.

" Does he not have a father?", Mrs. Rivers asked.

" He does but his father's dead and from what Sheldon told me, he wasn't really that nice anyway. He was an alcoholic who treated Sheldon, his two siblings, and his mother like crap when he was alive.", Leo said.

" Oh that's just horrible! No one should treat their family like that!", Mrs. Rivers said.

" I know. That's why Sheldon prefers to be around my family because my family is so functional and we all love each other. Although, the only dysfunctional thing about my family is the fact that my Uncle Victor cheated on my Aunt Sylvia 20 years ago when he left her for another woman which by the way, he now got married to.", Leo said.

" How do you know that?", Mrs. Rivers asked.

" Because he had the freaking nerve to show up at my house with his new woman while my aunt was visiting us.", Leo said.

" Oh that's just sick Leo.", Mrs. Rivers said.

" Yeah I know and speaking of my uncle, I really hope that he doesn't find out about mine and Sheldon's engagement. Because if he does, there's no doubt in my mind that he will try to show up at my wedding with his new wife and if that happens I will deck him in front of our entire family which will really be an embarrassment to him.", Leo said. The conversation continued until Leo left. Several months later 3 weeks before the wedding, Mrs. Fordyce decided to throw Leo a bachelorette party. Music thumped off the walls as the women were talking, laughing, dancing, and getting drunk.

" Mom this is the best party ever! Thank you!", Leo intoxicatedly exclaimed as she threw her arms around her mother.

" Oh you're welcome sweetheart!", Mrs. Fordyce said as she hugged her daughter.

" Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air! We may look bad but we don't care!", Amanda drunkenly sang as she changed the song.

" Amanda I'm gonna kick you in the bussom for that! Turn that stupid Hex Girls song off! What do you think this is, huh?! Scooby-Doo?!", Leo intoxicatedly hissed at her older sister. Amanda let out a stupid laugh as Leo kicked her leg out at her but Amanda dodged out of the way and bumped into Kennedy.

" What the hell Amanda?! I'm gonna get you for that!", Kennedy intoxicatedly shrieked as she shoved her sister away.

" Oh sorry sista! Leo was trying to kick me!", Amanda intoxicatedly laughed as she ran away.

" Oh you're so gonna get it now! Come here!", Kennedy intoxicatedly laughed as she gave chase.

" Hey, don't leave me hanging here! Let me get in on this action too!", Leo intoxicatedly laughed as she chased after her sisters. The other women at the party began to laugh as they watched the three Fordyce sisters drunkenly chase each other around the venue.

" You really have such wonderful daughters. They're like angels sent from Heaven, especially Leo.", Mrs. Cooper said to Mrs. Fordyce.

" Oh thank you. Are you Sheldon's mother?", Mrs. Fordyce asked.

" Yes, Mary Cooper and you are?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" Miranda Fordyce, it's so nice to meet you.", Mrs. Fordyce said with a smile as the two women hugged each other.

" It's nice to meet you too. As I said before, your daughter Leo is a very beautiful angel. She truly looks like a precious gem that the Lord has created.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Thank you, I could say the same thing about your son. He may be a little odd and strange but he's such a nice young man.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Oh yes, I would agree with that but Heavenly Father forbid he can be very stubborn sometimes. I pray everyday to the Lord asking him about what I should do about Shelly. He may be very smart but sometimes I just want to smack some real sense into that boy.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" I know what you mean. I've had to do that at least several times with my kids as they were growing up, either because they were fighting with each other or doing stupid things. Like, there was this one time where my middle son Garrett thought it would be so funny to get together with his brother Stephen and fire off a model rocket in our front yard, but, instead of it shooting up into the air, it shot toward our garage and up through the roof exploding part of the roof off which caused a small fire. Stephen and Garrett both started laughing about it but I was not happy and neither was my husband Robert. We both scolded them about it and grounded them for 3 months for that.", Mrs. Fordyce said.

" Well Lord in Heaven that's a really dumb thing they did Miranda. Sheldon did the same dumb thing when he was little except the only difference was that he was in the garage when he fired it off. It shot in through the window into our house and out the front door. So help me Lord I was so mad at him that I wanted to smack the bejesus out of him.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Oh that I definitely wouldn't have been real happy with either if that had happened instead. It seems like boys get pleasure from doing the dumbest shit ever without even knowing about what the hell it is they're doing.", Mrs. Fordyce said. Mrs. Cooper kind of frowned at Mrs. Fordyce's use of profanity but decided to not say anything about it. She knew she was going to have to get used to it because after all, her son was marrying this woman's daughter.

" Kennedy don't choke your sister Amanda! Get your hands off of her!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded Kennedy who was seemingly trying to playfully choke the life out of Amanda.

" Oh come on mom! I'm just joking around!", Kennedy intoxicatedly laughed with her arm still wrapped around her sister's neck.

" I know you think that this is a free-for-all because it's your sister Leo's bachelorette party but this is not appropriate etiquette! Release Amanda now Kennedy!", Mrs. Fordyce scolded.

" Fine! I'll let go!", Kennedy intoxicatedly laughed as she released Amanda from her grip.

" Not cool Kennedy! You almost killed me!", Amanda intoxicatedly exclaimed as she rolled her eyes at her sister.

" Oh lighten up sis! I was just messing with you!", Kennedy intoxicatedly laughed.

" I'm gonna pimp slap you!", Amanda intoxicatedly laughed.

" Says you, Scooby-Doo!", Kennedy intoxicatedly laughed.

" Do I look like a cartoon animated brown talking dog with black spots to you?!", Amanda intoxicatedly laughed.

" No!", Kennedy intoxicatedly laughed.

" Then why did you...?!", Amanda intoxicatedly laughed but was interrupted by Leo scolding, "Hey hey hey, can we not get into this with each other please?! This is my bachelorette party!"

" She started it!", Kennedy intoxicatedly laughed as she pointed at Amanda.

" Yeah, well I'm finishing it! I don't want you guys doing that at my wedding! That's very immature! You two are basically acting like Junior!", Leo scolded.

" You never told us what your last name is going to be.", Amanda intoxicatedly said.

" It's gonna be hyphenated just like yours. You know how yours is Fordyce-Elspeth?", Leo asked.

" Yeah what about it?", Amanda intoxicatedly asked.

" Well mine is going to be Fordyce-Cooper.", Leo said.

" Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce-Cooper?", Kennedy intoxicatedly asked.

" Yes Kennedy. That's what my name is going to be after Sheldon and I get married.", Leo said.

" You're such a dork Leo!", Kennedy intoxicatedly laughed as she playfully punched her sister in the shoulder.

Meanwhile on the other side of Pasadena, the guys were having their own fun at Sheldon's bachelor party.

" Man Cave! Yeahhhhh!", Junior intoxicatedly exclaimed as he jumped down off a loft area in another venue. Hard core rock music played throughout the entire joint.

" Ow! Junior what the hell?! Get off me!", Garrett intoxicatedly screamed in pain after his brother landed on top of him, knocking him to the floor.

" Oh sorry bro! Here, let me help you!", Junior intoxicatedly exclaimed as he grabbed Garrett underneath his armpits and roughly hoisted him up to his feet.

" Ow! That hurts! Don't do that!", Garrett intoxicatedly screamed in pain as he shot dagger-like eyes at his brother.

" Ok Junior, Garrett, stop it! That's enough! This is Sheldon's bachelor party and we don't need any of this going on!", Mr. Fordyce scolded his sons.

" Oh come on dad, I was just clowning around! Get it, clowning?!", Junior intoxicatedly laughed as he started repeatedly pinching his nose like a circus clown.

" Oh shut it you big dork!", Nevel intoxicatedly laughed as he smacked his cousin upside the head.

" You're the one to talk Nevel! You're the biggest dork I know!", Junior intoxicatedly laughed as he got up in Nevel's face.

" Oh yeah?!", Nevel intoxicatedly laughed as the two men started repeatedly smacking each other but then Sheldon got in between them and shoved them apart scolding, " Well good Lord! What is this, a mad house?! Stop smacking each other! I would prefer that you refrain from acting like stupid idiots at this party please!"

" Why would you call us idiots Sheldon? You're marrying our sister Leo.", Stephen asked as he stared his future brother-in law.

" Stephen, please. I don't think I need validation of that statement from you. I'm very much aware that I'm marrying your sister. And as such for calling you and your brothers idiots, that is none of your concern.", Sheldon said as he crossed his arms in from of him.

" Condescending meathead!", Georgie sneered.

" Shut up Georgie!", Sheldon hissed at his brother.

" Alright alright, let's turn down the volume in here! This is supposed to be a celebration, not a fight! We all need to learn how to get along because we're going to be a family!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" You're right. What was I thinking?", Sheldon said as he backed off.

" Being a dickweed bonehead?!", Georgie snidely said in a southern drawl. Sheldon spun on his heel and threw a death-like stare at his brother. His fists were trembling in anger at his sides.

" Hey, you're not doing that here in front of me Georgie! Knock it off!", Mr. Fordyce scolded as he threw a finger at Georgie.

" You're not my dad! You can't tell me what to do!", Georgie hissed.

" I'm your future father-in law and I won't tolerate you talking to me like that! If you're going to be in this family, you're going to act right and lose the attitude! You're not going to act like a bitchy bastard!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" Are you freaking kidding me?! He's more of a bi**hy ba***rd than I am and you're ok with that?!", Georgie hissed as he pointed at Sheldon.

" Your brother is perfect the way he is! Now drop the attitude!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" You're such a buzzkill!", Georgie hissed.

" Excuse me, but, what was that Georgie?!", Mr. Fordyce scolded.

" I said you're a buzzkill!", Georgie hissed. In an instant Georgie and Mr. Fordyce got into an argument with each other.

" Oh for God sakes!", Leonard hissed as he smacked his face into the palm of his hand.

" Son of a bitch!", Howard interjected as he threw his head back and rolled his eyes.

" This doesn't seem to be going well. Qué vamos a hacer?", Kemdan asked.

" I'm going to call Leo and ask her.", Sheldon said as he pulled out his phone.

Bachelorette party...

" Stand up stand up, we shall not be moved! Except by a child with no socks and shoes!"

" Hello?", Leo answered.

" Leo we seem to be having a problem over here.", Sheldon said on the other end.

" Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. What's going on?", Leo asked.

" Your father and my brother don't seem to be getting along. They're currently fighting with each other as we speak right now.", Sheldon said.

" Oh god this is a disaster! You're going to have to talk some sense into your brother before my dad pulls the plug on our engagement!", Leo exclaimed.

" Oh that seems overly harsh. I highly doubt he would do that.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon you don't know my dad! If he doesn't get along with someone, he walks away! You and I are 3 weeks away from becoming husband and wife! Just please talk some sense into Georgie before he ruins our engagement!", Leo exclaimed.

" Alright, I'll talk to him. Only because I don't want to lose you. But, I'm very certain that he's doing this on purpose.", Sheldon said.

" What makes you say that?", Leo asked.

" Think about it. He's jealous that you and I are together, so, I think he's purposely arguing with your father just to try to separate us.", Sheldon said.

" You know, when you really think about it, it actually makes a lot of sense. Remember when he tried to kiss me when I came with you to Texas for the first time?", Leo asked.

" I have an eidetic memory. Of course I remember that.", Sheldon said. They talked for a few more minutes before they hung up.

Uh oh! It seems that Georgie is beginning to ruin everything over his jealousy about his brother's engagement to Leo! What do you think will happen with this?! Will Mr. Fordyce call the whole thing off or will the two of them work things out?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

" Stop it both of you! Georgie, I need to speak to you alone for a second!", Sheldon shouted at his brother and his future father-in law.

" What for Sheldon?!", Georgie hissed at him.

" Just come here!", Sheldon hissed as he roughly grabbed Georgie's arm and pulled him away.

" Ow! What the hell is this for?!", Georgie hissed as he jerked his arm away.

" You are embarrassing me in front of our new future family! That attitude of yours is precisely what is going to get this whole engagement called off! I think you're doing this on purpose!", Sheldon hissed.

" What's that supposed to mean?! He's the one being a dick!", Georgie hissed as he pointed at Mr. Fordyce.

" No he most certainly is not! It's you! I think you're doing this because you're jealous that Leo and I are together! Admit it!", Sheldon hissed.

" So what if I am Sheldon?! It's not a big bitching deal!", Georgie hissed.

" It most certainly is Georgie! I love Leo very much and I don't want to lose her because of you!", Sheldon hissed.

" Why would I be the stupid reason you lose her?!", Georgie hissed.

" I just told you! Have you received a recent blow to the head?! It's because of your attitude! I demand that you go apologize this instant! I do not wish to lose the woman I love because of your hostility!", Sheldon demanded as he pointed his finger at Mr. Fordyce.

" I ain't doing sh*t Sheldon!", Georgie hissed.

" Oh yes you are, you're not getting out of this! Leo shall be my wife whether you like it or not! Now go apologize to her father before this whole engagement gets called off! He is our future father-in law and you will have to get along with him whether you want to or not! You don't see Missy acting like that!", Sheldon demanded.

" Fine! Have your stupid way again Sheldon like you always have!", Georgie hissed as he stormed away.

" Excuse me, but, that was very rude!", Sheldon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

" Oh grow up!", Georgie hissed as he then walked right into Mr. Fordyce.

" Do you have something to say to me?", Mr. Fordyce asked as he crossed his arms in front of him. Georgie bit his lip and looked at Sheldon who gave him the ' Apologize now or suffer my wrath!' look.

" Well?! I'm waiting! Spit it out! Let's go!", Mr. Fordyce demanded.

" I… I'm sorry.", Georgie reluctantly said through his teeth.

" Not the way I was expecting but I'll accept it. Thank you.", Mr. Fordyce said.

' Thanks a lot Sheldon! You just made me apologize to a complete di*khead! I hope you're happy!', Georgie cursed his brother in his head as he walked away.

" Your brother is a dickhead.", Nevel whispered to Sheldon.

' Oh is he ever!', Sheldon thought as he nodded his head. After both parties ended and Mrs. Cooper found out what Georgie did, she smacked him upside the head and scolded him for it. She was really upset that her eldest son was trying to intentionally wreck the engagement between his brother and Leo.

" George Cooper Jr., I'm very disappointed in you! What in Lord's creation made you think that it was ok to fight with Mr. Robert Fordyce?!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" He was telling me what to do Ma and he was being a complete ass about it!", Georgie shouted.

" Do not curse at me! What in the name of the Lord did I tell you?! I said to stay out of your brother's and Leo's relationship! They're getting married to each other because they love each other and the Lord commended it!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" Oh come on Ma! You know this marriage is not going to last! I can already see Leo divorcing Sheldon after one week, actually not even that! I really don't see a woman like her being that happy with a guy like Sheldon!", Georgie shouted.

" Don't you dare say that! That's very disrespectful, not only to me, your brother, and Leo but to everyone else and the Lord! You are going to take back what you said and pray to the Lord for forgiveness! I will not have you committing sins in this family!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" Fine, I will Ma! I just hate how Sheldon gets everything he wants! It's not bi**hing fair!", Georgie shouted as he stormed away from his mother.

" What did I say about the cursing Georgie?! No cursing! I don't want to hear that and neither does the Lord! If you curse again I will thump you with the Holy Bible like your Meemaw used to do!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" Whatever Ma!", Georgie shouted as he slammed the door shut.

" I love you Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile.

" I love you too Leo.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed her. She kissed him back.

" How was your bachelor party?", Leo asked.

" It was alright, aside from the fact that my brother was arguing with your father. And your bachelorette party?", Sheldon asked.

" It was wonderful, although, Molly showed up and tried to crash it.", Leo said.

" I thought that woman was in jail?!", Sheldon interjected as he stared at her.

" She was but apparently she got released for good behavior too. Stupid bitch.", Leo said cursing under her breath.

" What did you say to her?", Sheldon asked.

" I told her to go away and that if she tries to show up at our wedding I'm gonna deck her.", Leo said.

" Good Lord woman! What is your obsession with decking people all of a sudden?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" I don't know! It's just the way I think sometimes!", Leo laughed.

" You have very interesting sense of humor Dr. Fordyce.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you Dr. Cooper.", Leo said as she kissed him again.

" Is this your wedding dress in this bag?", Sheldon asked as he saw the bagged up dress hanging on the door.

" Yes it is. You want to see it?", Leo asked with a smile.

" I would love to.", Sheldon said.

" Ok. Just give me a second to put it on.", Leo said as she grabbed her dress and went into the bathroom. When she came out moments later wearing it, Sheldon nearly fainted.

" Wow! You look beautiful!", Sheldon exclaimed as his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Leo looked so attractive that he was having a hard time controlling his hormones.

" You like it?", Leo asked.

" No, I love it! You look like a sapphire gem!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" I hope to think so, this was the last one they had at the store. The rest were all white dresses.", Leo said with a smile.

" I really can't wait to marry you.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed her again. As they stood there kissing each other, Leo put her hand up and said, " Wait one second." She then carefully took off her dress, hung it back up and resumed kissing Sheldon.

" Damn you woman!", Sheldon exclaimed as he suddenly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He fell on the bed with her after he took his clothes off and started spooning her. Leo shrieked in satisfaction as the two of them engaged in coitus with each other.

" I love you so much Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Leo shrieked.

" I love you too future Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce-Cooper!", Sheldon exclaimed. The two of them spent the entire night together wrapped in each other's arms.

The next day Morgan talked to some of the others about putting a surprise together for Leo. They talked about putting on an acapella performance at Leo and Sheldon's wedding reception.

" Hey guys!", Leo exclaimed as she walked into the room. Her friends immediately shut up and looked at her. They acted like they weren't doing anything.

" Oh, hey bestie. What's up?", Morgan nervously said as she fidgeted with her hands.

" Nothing much. What were you guys talking about?", Leo asked as she stared at her best friend.

" Nothing that you need to be concerned about. It's a surprise.", Dakota said.

" Well ok, I'm gonna go out for a little bit.", Leo said as she scratched her head.

" Alright you do that! See ya!", Melissa exclaimed.

" Bye.", Leo said as she left the apartment.

" Ok so Dakota, I was thinking that you and I could sing the song, Shelina, you along with Melissa, Megynn, Yesenia, Penny, Amy, and Bernadette could create the rhythm and Kemdan and Carmen you guys can make up the base. What do you think?", Morgan said.

" I like that Morgan! Let's do it!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Yeah but wait a minute, what song are we doing Brisby?", Carmen asked.

" Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.", Morgan said.

" Oh ok. That seems easy.", Carmen said.

" Oh I love that song Morgan! I used to sing that in the shower all the time when I was little!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Well do you still remember the words Dakota?", Morgan asked.

" Yeah I think so. It's a pretty easy song to remember. Do you guys know what the rhythm sounds like?", Dakota asked.

" Ok hold on I think I know this! I think it goes a little something like this!", Penny exclaimed as she then proceeded to imitate the rhythm with her mouth.

" Yep that's it Penny! That's the rhythm!", Dakota exclaimed.

" How did you know that?", Megynn asked as she stared at Penny.

" What the hell are you talking about? It wasn't that hard Megynn. It's a pretty easy catchy rhythm to remember. Anybody can do that.", Penny said.

" Oh you mean like this bestie?", Amy asked as her and Bernadette repeated what Penny did with their mouths.

" Oook, Amy, Bernadette, let's save that for practice!", Morgan exclaimed. Amy and Bernadette then shut their mouths while Kemdan said, " You girls are weird!"

" Oh shut it Kemdan!", Bernadette shot back at him.

" Yeah, Castle! Shut it would ya?!", Shelina interjected.

" Tu eres la que habla Merrit!", Kemdan exclaimed.

" Shut up!", Shelina exclaimed as she smacked her friend upside the head.

" Ok knock it off you guys! Let's go practice!", Morgan scolded her friends.

" Alright, I'm down for that. Let's do it guys.", Kemdan said as he threw his hands up. As they were about to walk out the guys walked in.

" Oh hey guys, what's up?", Morgan asked.

" Not much Morgan. Where are you guys going?", Leonard asked.

" Oh we're putting together a little surprise for Leo. We're going somewhere to practice.", Morgan said.

" Are you singing for this surprise?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah we're putting on an acapella performance to Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.", Morgan said.

" What the hell is that?", Howard asked.

" It's singing but you're also making music with your mouth.", Shelina said.

" Yeah so we're just gonna go somewhere to practice. Where did you guys go?", Morgan asked.

" We were just putting together our own little surprise for Leo.", Leonard said.

" Really? What did you do?", Carmen asked.

" Well let's just say we drove out to L. A. and bribed a certain band with $600 just to show up and perform at the wedding.", Howard said.

" Yes, although I find them completely obnoxious.", Sheldon said. His other friends gasped in surprise.

" Are you freaking kidding me?! You got The Flobots to show up at the wedding?!", Morgan exclaimed.

" Yeah we did.", Leonard said with a smile.

" Shut the fridge, are you serious?! Leo's gonna lose her mind! That's her favorite band!", Melissa exclaimed.

" How the hell did you geeks manage to do that?!", Penny exclaimed as she stared at them.

" Well it wasn't easy Penny. Like Wolowitz said we had to bribe them with $600 just to show up.", Leonard said.

" Which better be good for what we're paying them for.", Sheldon said.

" Dude it wasn't even your money. You just handed it to them after I gave it to you.", Howard said.

" Wait this was your idea Sheldon?!", Penny, Amy, and Bernadette exclaimed.

" Yes, even though they are obnoxious and I don't perticularly care for them, Leo loves them and I love her. So I thought what better way to make this wedding special by inviting her favorite band to perform at the wedding.", Sheldon said.

" Oh my god Sheldon, I'm telling you right now that Leo's gonna love you forever when she finds out about this! She is litterally gonna freak out!", Morgan exclaimed.

" Yeah so you better brace yourself for the craziest fangirl scream ever from her! She's litterally gonna go nuts!", Shelina exclaimed.

" Oh I very much anticipate it Shelina considering the fact that I've had to listen to that ringtone of hers.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah that makes sense.", Shelina said.

" Ok let's go you guys! This song isn't going to practice itself!", Morgan commanded. They all said goodbye to the guys before they walked out.

Abandoned warehouse…

" Ok Morgan before we start, I want to go through a practice run of me just singing by myself first.", Dakota said.

" Ok Dakota.", Morgan said.

" Do you want us to create the music?", Carmen asked.

" No not yet Carmen. I just want to practice my singing voice first.", Dakota said.

" Ok well let's hear it Dakota.", Morgan said.

" Alright, here it goes.", Dakota said as she opened her mouth and began to sing. Her friends just dropped their mouths open in complete shock. They couldn't believe that her voice was that good. When Dakota came to the end of the song her friends gave her a round of applause.

" Dude you sounded just like her!", Morgan exclaimed.

" Really?", Dakota asked.

" Yeah, your voice sounded almost exactly like Natasha Bedingfield!", Carmen exclaimed.

" Where did you get that amazing singing voice Dakota?!", Melissa exclaimed.

" Years of practice in the shower when I was little and with Leo. She can sing like that too.", Dakota said.

" Wow that's absolutely amazing!", Shelina exclaimed.

" Yeah well you know.", Dakota said as she blushed a little.

" Alright you guys ready to practice?", Morgan asked.

" Yeah let's do it.", Amy said.

" Ok, Shelina you lead the rhythm and Kemdan you lead the base.", Morgan said.

" You got it Morgan!", Shelina exclaimed.

" Alright, 1, 2… 1,2,3,4!", Morgan exclaimed. Voices and music began to rise as they began practicing. They practiced their song day and night until the big day arrived. Everyone gathered in the church waiting to see Leo walk down the isle. Sheldon was standing at the alter next to Leonard who was his best man along with Howard, Raj, Stuart, Kemdan, Nevel, Georgie, and Leo's brothers. The women were standing off to the other side waiting for Leo. The music began to play as everyone rose to their feet and turned toward the isle to see Leo being walked down the isle by her father.

" You look so beautiful honey.", Mr. Fordyce said with a smile as he looked at his youngest daughter.

" Thanks dad.", Leo said as she returned a smile back before looking toward alter to see Sheldon standing there waiting for her.

" Who gives this woman to this man?", the pastor asked.

" I do.", Mr. Fordyce said as he released his arm around Leo's arm allowing her to take Sheldon's hands. Mr. Fordyce sat down as the pastor said, " Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today by the grace of God to celebrate the marriage of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce." Sheldon gave the pastor a death-like stare when he said that.

" She made me say that.", the pastor said as he pointed at Mrs. Cooper.

" He can hear you but he can not unhear you.", Mrs. Cooper said. The words continued and vows were exchanged but just before they were pronounced married a very unexpected thing happened.

" I got something to say!"

" What the hell are you freaking kidding me?!", Leonard exclaimed when him and everyone else saw who it was that shouted that comment.

" This wedding is a draw! Nobody move!", Ramona shouted as she suddenly stormed into the church.

" What the hell are you doing here Nowitzki?! You're supposed to be in prison for attempting to murder me!", Leo shouted.

" Yeah well I escaped! Just in time to see you trying to marry my man you skanky bitch!", Ramona shouted.

" He is not yours! How many times do I have to tell you that?! This is a stupid fantasy that you have built up in your psychotic, crazy head! GET OVER IT!", Leo shouted.

" No! I'm not going to take this! Everyone single one of you idiots are going to die in here, then I'm going to take what's mine and LEAVE!", Ramona shouted as she pulled out a little hand grenade. Everyone gasped in fear as they stared at her.

" Ok now you're really losing it Ramona! I can't believe you would stoop this low threatening to kill everyone else in here and forcefully take me somewhere that I wouldn't want to go to!", Sheldon shouted.

" Bullsh*t! You and I belong together!", Ramona shouted.

" No we don't! There is nothing between us! Now please leave so I can be with the woman that I really love!", Sheldon shouted.

" No! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!", Ramona shouted as she raised her arm, holding the grenade in her hand but before she could throw it she was tackled to the floor by several police officers.

" Get off of me you brutes! Let me go!", Ramona shouted as she was slapped with handcuffs.

" I don't think so! Get her out of here boys!", an officer commanded. The other officers lifted Ramona to her feet as she struggled to get away but before they dragged her out Leo shouted, " Hold her right there for a second! I want her to see this!"

" Don't you da...!", Ramona shouted.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!", the pastor said.

" No!", Ramona screamed as she angrily kicked her legs like a 3 year old child. Leo and Sheldon shared a kiss as Ramona was being dragged out of the church, screaming and crying as if she lost someone very close to her. Everyone celebrated when the pastor said, " May I present to you, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce-Cooper!"

Wedding reception...

" Ok can I have everyone's attention please?!", Morgan said into the microphone. Instantly the room got quiet.

" Thank you! We have a little surprise that we would like to share with you! We've been practicing this day and night, making sure that this was perfect! Leo, you're my best friend in the entire world and I'm so happy that you finally found your soulmate! This is for you and Sheldon! I hope you like it!", Morgan exclaimed. Then she said, " 2,3,4." The song started with Shelina leading the rhythm and Kemdan leading the base.

" I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine! I got a love and I know that it's all mine! Oh, oh woah! Do you what you want but you're never going to break me, sticks and stones are never going to shake me! Oh, oh woah!", Morgan sang. Dakota joined in with her at the chorus making their voices rise in sync with each other. Everyone began to clap along to the beat of the music while Gidget began to howl along with it. She began to spin in circles with excitement, wagging her tail fiercely. Sheldon and Leo shared their first dance together as husband and wife during this performance. It was also during this that Johnathan immaturely belched out a scoreboard buzzer noise as a joke which earned him a unanimous chorus of "Johnathan!" from his family. Makenzie smacked him in the face for that.

" Ow! Oh come on, it was a joke!", Johnathan shrieked as he started laughing.

" That was very rude! Knock it off!", Mrs. Harris scolded her son. After the performance was over everyone gave a round of applause and Leo almost cried tears of happiness. Howard then took over the mic and said, " We also have a little surprise as well and well it was pretty much all Sheldon's idea."

" What is this?! What did you do?!", Leo asked as she stared at Sheldon.

" You'll find out in a second.", Sheldon said with a smile. Howard continued talking and then he exclaimed, " So without further ado, please welcome The Flobots!"

" SHUT UP! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!", Leo exclaimed as she saw the band come out onto the stage. She let out a loud, blood-curdling fangirl scream. Everyone else at the wedding went nuts as well.

" Did I say Bazinga?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his new wife with a smile.

" OH MY GOD SHELDON I LOVE YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU, LEONARD, HOWARD, RAJ, AND STUART MANAGE TO DO THIS?!", Leo exclaimed as she threw her arms around her new husband.

" We drove out to L.A. and bribed the band with $600 to show up and perform.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon?!", Leo screamed.

" It wasn't my money. Howard gave me the $600 out of his Bar Mitzvah fund.", Sheldon said.

" Ok but still, you didn't have to do that!", Leo exclaimed.

" I told you that I wanted to make this wedding special for you. I don't perticularly care for these people, but you love them and I love you. So I thought I would show that by inviting them to perform here at our wedding.", Sheldon said.

" Oh my god thank you Sheldon! We haven't even been married for long yet and you're already the best husband ever!", Leo exclaimed as she kissed him. Happy tears began to fall from her face as the band began to perform.

" Mom, Dad, can you believe this?! Sheldon and the guys got my favorite band to come here!", Leo happily cried.

" Well isn't that something?! I'm so happy for you! Me and your mother both!", Mr. Fordyce said with a smile.

" Thanks dad!", Leo happily cried.

" Come here girl! Let's dance!", Dakota exclaimed as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her to the dancefloor.

" Oh hell yeah Dakota!", Leo exclaimed as she began to dance like a wild teenager with her friend.

" Hey! Move over! Let me get in on this too!", Morgan exclaimed as she joined them. One by one Leo's other friends joined in as well.

" THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!", Leo exclaimed as she danced with her friends.

" To Leo and Sheldon!", the others exclaimed as Leo and Sheldon kissed each other. After photos were taken and the cake was cut, Leo tossed her bouquet into the air causing a frenzy among the other women who were trying to grab it.

" I got it!", Dakota exclaimed as she held it up.

" Yay Dakota!", her friends exclaimed.

The next day after the wedding, Leo and Sheldon were sitting in an airplane that was just about to take off to take them to their surprise honeymoon destination. Leo was wearing a blindfold over her eyes.

" Sheldon just tell me where it is we're going! This curiosity is killing me!", Leo exclaimed with a smile on her face.

" I'm afraid I can't do that Leo. It's a surprise. You'll just have to be patient.", Sheldon said.

" You hate surprises!", Leo exclaimed.

" Yes that is correct, but, that doesn't mean you don't. As I said yesterday I wanted to make everything special for you. You're my wife now and I love you.", Sheldon said.

" I love you too.", Leo said as she kissed him. Then she asked, " How long is this flight?"

" 5 hours and 32 minutes.", Sheldon said.

" Oh my god! Where the hell are we going for our honeymoon?! Just tell me!", Leo exclaimed as she laughed.

" You'll see when we get there. Now just relax.", Sheldon said as he gently patted her hand.

" Alright. I guess I'll kill some time by taking a nap.", Leo said as she reclined her seat back a little.

" Alright, make of that what you will. I'll wake you up when we get there.", Sheldon said.

" Ok.", Leo said with a yawn as she fell asleep. Sheldon leaned back in his seat as he stared out the window and watched the scenery disappear as the plane ascended into the stratosphere. He started feeling a little bit of anxiety but surprisingly he was able to keep it at bay. His thoughts turned to his beautiful new wife instead who was sleeping in the seat next to him. It made him very happy to know that she was his and only his. A smile spread across his face as he looked at her wedding band on her finger. It glistened in the sunlight that shined through the small airplane window.

' This is wonderful! I'm making great strides in my work and I'm now married to the most beautiful woman I've ever met! What could possibly be better than this?!', Sheldon thought as he relaxed in his seat.

5 hours and 32 minutes later…

" Leo wake up. We're here.", Sheldon said as he gently shook his wife's shoulder.

" Oh, ok.", Leo softly said as she began waking up. Once they got off the plane and headed to their hotel, Leo asked, "Can you please take off the blindfold now?! I really want to know where we're at!"

" Not yet. We're almost there.", Sheldon said. They arrived at their hotel moments later and checked in.

" Sheldon the suspense is killing me! Where are we?!", Leo exclaimed as Sheldon lead her out to the balcony of their hotel room.

" Alright, you can see now.", Sheldon said as he untied the blindfold. As it fell away from her face she gasped in complete shock.

" Is that the Carribean Sea?! Where are we?!", Leo asked as she looked at her husband.

" We're at Grand Cayman in the Cayman Islands.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" Oh my god Sheldon! It's beautiful!", Leo interjected.

" You like it?", Sheldon asked.

" I love it!", Leo exclaimed.

" I'm glad!", Sheldon said. Jump In the Line by Harry Belafonte played in the background as Leo suddenly grabbed Sheldon by the hand and ran back inside through the room and out toward the stairs. They came outside on the sand through a side door of the hotel as Leo began cartwheeling toward the beach laughing her head off. She then jumped up into Sheldon's arms and kissed him. She had never been so happy in her entire life. Even though Sheldon didn't really like beaches he still was willing to tolerate it because he loved Leo so much and he wanted to make her happy. They spent the whole day and the next few weeks sightseeing and doing everything else that they wanted to do together. They signed a Marriage Agreement before they went home. When they got home after their honeymoon the first thing they saw was Leonard moving his things out of the apartment.

" Excuse me Leonard, but, what do you think you're doing?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his best friend.

" I'm moving out Sheldon. What does it look like I'm doing?", Leonard said as he set down a box of his items in the hallway.

" Why would you be moving out Leonard?", Leo asked.

" Well you and Sheldon are married now and this is a 2 bedroom apartment.", Leonard said as he picked up another box.

" Leonard you don't have to do that. You can stay.", Sheldon said.

" You don't allow people into your room Sheldon so I have to move out.", Leonard said.

" That's true I don't, but, Leo is my wife and I'm perfectly fine with her sharing my room so you can stay Leonard. So, please pick up this chaos you call of possessions and move them back into our apartment before you leave me no choice but to give you a strike.", Sheldon said as he gestured toward the boxes of items sitting in the hallway.

" I missed you too buddy.", Leonard said with a smile as he patted Sheldon's shoulder before he began moving his stuff back into the apartment. Sheldon flinched at the sudden physical human contact. After Leonard moved his stuff back in the guys helped Leo move her stuff out of Apartment 2A.

" Hey, I see you're moving out of your apartment Leo.", Dakota said when she walked in.

" Yeah I am. Sheldon and I are married now so it makes sense to move in with him.", Leo said with a smile.

" Yeah I guess it does. Is Leonard moving out?", Dakota asked.

" Nope. He's still going to live with us. Sheldon and I are going to share Sheldon's bedroom.", Leo said.

" Oh nice!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Hey, instead of you going back to Fort Knox, I was thinking you could move into my old apartment and stay in Pasadena. What do you think?", Leo asked.

" I would love to Leo. I don't think I would ever want to lose touch with you again.", Dakota said.

" Alright, well here's the key. Welcome to the building.", Leo said with a smile as she handed her friend her old apartment key.

" Thanks Leo!", Dakota exclaimed as she threw her arms around her friend. Once everyone was all settled in, Leo suddenly began to feel a little nauseous.

" Are you alright Leo?", Sheldon asked with a little bit of concern in his voice.

" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon. I just feel a little nauseous is all.", Leo said.

" Are you getting sick?!", Sheldon shrieked as he backed away from her.

" No I don't think so I... oh god.", Leo said as she placed her hand on her chest.

" What? What is it?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his wife. Without warning, Leo suddenly sprinted into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

" Leo!", Sheldon shrieked as he ran in there and watched his wife puke her guts out in horror.

" Leonard!", Sheldon shouted out the door as he knelt down on the bathroom floor next to Leo.

" What Sheldon?! What is... oh for God sakes Leo! Is she ok?!", Leonard shrieked as he stormed into the bathroom after he heard his best friend screaming for him and saw Leo throwing up in the toilet.

" I don't know! She was feeling nauseous and then all of a sudden she started throwing up!", Sheldon screamed.

" Oh this is bad! What do we do?!", Leonard shrieked.

" Get me some bi**hing anti-acid tablets or something! I feel like crap here!", Leo suddenly snapped as she continued hurling into the toilet.

" I don't know about that Leo! You're looking a little bit puffy in the face!", Leonard screamed.

" Oh god!", Leo screamed as she suddenly passed out. She came to moments later in the hospital.

" What happened? Where am I?", Leo softly asked as she slowly blinked her eyes and saw that she was laying in a hospital bed.

" You're in the hospital. You had another epileptic seizure.", the doctor said.

" Oh. Where are my friends and my husband?", Leo asked.

" They're out in the waiting room. We told them that we would talk to them after the test results come back.", the doctor said as he scratched the back of his head.

" Test results? What for? I thought you said I only had an epileptic seizure.", Leo asked in confusion.

" Yes but we also suspect that you may be pregnant.", the doctor said.

" What? You think I'm pregnant?", Leo asked.

" Yes because according to your husband, he said that you were throwing up before you passed out.", the doctor said.

" Yeah I guess that would make sense. I was feeling nauseous before throwing up.", Leo said.

" Yes that's true. Ah, here we go. We just got the results back and congratulations, you're pregnant.", the doctor said with a smile on his face as he looked at the test results sheet that was handed to him.

" What?! Is this a joke?!", Leo exclaimed as she stared at the doctor with wide eyes.

" I'm afraid not. The test results don't lie. Your hCg levels are very elevated.", the doctor said as he showed her the results.

" Oh my god.", Leo said.

" I'll give you a few minutes alone to process this. Do you want me to tell your husband?", the doctor asked.

" No don't say anything to him yet. I'll tell him.", Leo said.

" Alright. I'll just go speak to your friends privately about it.", the doctor said as he began to walk out of the room but Leo said, "Actually could you not tell them either yet. I want to surprise them."

" Of course Dr. Fordyce-Cooper.", the doctor said as he walked out. Leo just sat there in the bed still shocked by the news that she received. A smile began to spread across her face as she stared at the wall.

' I'm going to be a mother!', Leo thought as she gently placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe that her and Sheldon were going to have a baby. Leo was discharged from the hospital moments later and she started acting very weird to the point where Sheldon began to suspect that something was going on but couldn't exactly put his finger on it. But little did he know that he was about to find out the next day when he saw Leo clearing out the storage room in the apartment.

" What are you doing Leo?", Sheldon asked.

" Clearing out the storage room Sheldon.", Leo said as she was packing up items in boxes.

" Why? What's going on with you? You've been acting very strange since you got home from the hospital yesterday.", Sheldon asked as he looked at his wife.

" Because, there's going to eventually be four of us in this apartment.", Leo said.

" Four?! Is Dakota moving in here?!", Sheldon asked.

" No she's living in my old apartment and before you say anything it's not any of our other friends or my family either.", Leo said.

" Well good Lord woman! Where's this fourth person coming from?!", Sheldon interjected as he stared at her. Leo then gently took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

" Here is where it's coming from.", Leo said.

" From your stomach?", Sheldon asked in confusion.

" Yes.", Leo said as she nodded her head.

" You're pregnant?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes. We're going to have a baby.", Leo said as a smile spread across her face.

" I'm going to be a father?", Sheldon asked. Leo nodded her head again, still smiling at him.

" Oh, I see. Excuse me for one moment.", Sheldon said as he walked into the living room. Leo's smile faultered for a second but then grew again when she suddenly heard her husband let out a loud exhilarated scream.

" What the hell is going on out here Sheldon?! I'm trying to take a nap!", Leonard hissed as he stormed out into the living room.

" Leonard you're not going to believe what I just found out!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" What is it?!", Leonard hissed.

" Leo's pregnant!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" What?! Are you freaking kidding me?!", Leonard exclaimed as he stared at Leo.

" No Leonard, we're actually serious! They ran some tests on me yesterday and they said my hCg levels were very elevated. I was so shocked and happy when I found out that I wanted to surprise you guys.", Leo said with a smile.

" Oh my god, Leo that's great! Congratulations!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Thank you!", Leo exclaimed.

" You too buddy! Come here!", Leonard exclaimed as he tried to hug his best friend and roommate but Sheldon just shoved him away.

" Hey! Don't touch me!", Sheldon scolded as he shot a death glare at Leonard.

" Oh sorry buddy.", Leonard said as he backed off.

Apartment 2A...

Knock knock!

" Oh hey Leo, what's up?", Dakota asked as she answered the door.

" I got something to tell you.", Leo said with a smile. Sheldon stood behind her with a smile on his face as well.

" What is it?", Dakota asked.

" I'm pregnant!", Leo exclaimed.

" Shut the fridge! Are you kidding me?!", Dakota exclaimed as she stared at her friend.

" Does the look on my face look like I'm kidding to you?!", Leo exclaimed as she continued to smile.

" No! Omg! Congratulations!", Dakota exclaimed as she threw her arms around her friend screaming with excitement.

" Thank you!", Leo exclaimed.

" What the hell is up with all this screaming down here?!", Penny interjected as she came down the stairs with Amy and Bernadette following her.

" I'm pregnant Penny!", Leo exclaimed.

" What?!", Amy and Bernadette exclaimed.

" Are you serious Leo?!", Penny exclaimed.

" Yes! I found out at the hospital yesterday after I had another seizure!", Leo exclaimed.

" You and Dr. Whackadoodle are having a baby?!", Penny exclaimed as she stared at her friend.

" Yes I just said that!", Leo exclaimed.

" Leo!", Penny, Amy, and Bernadette exclaimed as they threw their arms around her.

Omg! Leo has found out that she's pregnant! What do you think will be the reactions of her other friends as well as her family and Sheldon's family?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Screams of excitement and unanamous exclaimations of " Congratulations!" filled the air as the word got around to the others that Leo was pregnant. Raj played I'm So Excited by The Pointer Sisters on his shirt as he started dancing around like an idiot along with his other friends.

" You guys are such dorks! Is this really necessary?!", Leo laughed as she stood there with her arms crossed staring at her friends.

" Yes! You and Sheldon are having a baby bestie! We're excited and happy! What did you expect?!", Morgan exclaimed as she continued doing doughnuts around the room.

" It's ok that you guys are happy about it but you didn't have to blow it out of proportion like this!", Leo laughed.

" Of course we do Leo! It's your first kid ever! I think that's worth what we're doing!", Carmen exclaimed.

" Pregnancy selfie!", Shelina exclaimed as she pulled out her phone and took a selfie with her friends.

" So tell us how you found out that you were expecting Leo!", Melissa exclaimed.

" Well it's a funny story of how that happened. Sheldon and I came home from our honeymoon the other day and it started out as a typical day, just moving things in and out of places, but, all of a sudden I started to feel a little nauseous. So with Sheldon being the crazy germophobe that he is, he thought that I was getting sick so he freaked out a little at first but then became concerned when I suddenly started throwing up. He started screaming for Leonard who then came rushing in asking what was going on but Sheldon said he didn't know. I asked Leonard to get me some anti-acid tablets or something but he refused to because he said that I looked a little puffy in the face and then I blacked out. When I came to in the hospital the doctor told me that they ran some tests on me and the results showed that not only that I had another epileptic seizure but that I was also pregnant.", Leo said.

" How did Sheldon react when you told him?", Megynn asked.

" He was shocked at first but then he got really excited and happy.", Leo said.

" Did you two want children?", Yesenia asked.

" Yeah, we talked about it during our honeymoon but we just didn't expect it to be this fast.", Leo said.

" Well are you happy about it?", Morgan asked.

" Yeah I'm very happy. I've always wanted to be a mother. I've been wanting that since I was little.", Leo said with a smile.

" Really?", Carmen asked.

" Yeah, I used to care for my cousins all the time when we were younger and I've always wondered what it would be like to have my own child. And now I get to experience it.", Leo said as she continued smiling.

" Is it a boy or a girl?", Melissa asked.

" I don't know yet. I'm in the beginning stages of pregnancy. I won't know until it becomes a fetus.", Leo said.

" Well when you eventually find out what the gender is let us know. We would love to know if we're having a little niece or nephew.", Shelina said.

" Oh don't worry I will! I will make sure of that!", Leo exclaimed.

" Does your family know that you're pregnant yet?", Yesenia asked.

" Not yet Yesenia. Sheldon and I are going to Georgia today to tell them, although, I'm really nervous to. I don't know how they're going to react.", Leo said.

" Aww Leo, there's no reason to be nervous. I'm sure they're going to be really happy.", Morgan said with a smile.

" You really think so Morgan?", Leo asked.

" Of course bestie! Why wouldn't they be?! They love you!", Morgan exclaimed.

" Yeah I guess that makes sense… aww Kemdan!", Leo exclaimed as she turned her head and saw Kemdan walking up to her with a bouquet of flowers and a balloon that said I'm Expecting!

" Felicidades!", Kemdan exclaimed as he handed his friend the flowers and tied the balloon around her wrist.

" Thanks Kemdan! This is so sweet!", Leo exclaimed as she hugged him.

" Of course Leo! Even though I still wish that we were together, I'm at least very happy that I get to experience being an uncle to your child!", Kemdan said with a smile on his face.

" Well I'm glad you're finally seeing the light Kem! I just know that my child is probably going get spoiled like crazy!", Leo interjected as she began to laugh.

" Exactly! This child is a blessing and he or she is going to be very well loved by all of us!", Kemdan said.

" You're right.", Leo said.

" There's really a kid growing inside of you right now?", Stuart asked.

" Yes Stuart! I must have said it like a thousand times already!", Leo laughed.

Fordyce home...

" Hi!", Leo exclaimed as her and Sheldon walked into the house.

" Oh hi honey! What are you and Sheldon doing here?!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

" We came here because we have something to tell you, Dad, and my siblings but I want everyone in the living room for this.", Leo said.

" Oh ok.", Mrs. Fordyce said. Then she interjected, " Robert, get the other kids and Donny into the living room! Leo and Sheldon have something to tell us!"

" Alright Miranda!", Mr. Fordyce hollered back as he rounded up Leo's siblings and her brother-in law. Once they were all sitting down in the living room Kennedy asked, " What's going you guys? What's this family meeting for?"

" Oh where do I begin with this, um, Sheldon and I have something to tell all of you.", Leo said as she stood next to Sheldon, holding his hand in hers.

" Is it something good?", Donny asked.

" It's actually something really wonderful.", Leo said.

" Well what is it sis?!", Junior asked.

" Go ahead, say it.", Sheldon said as he smiled at his wife.

" Sheldon and I are expecting a baby. I'm pregnant!", Leo exclaimed with a smile on her face. Her family gasped in shock. They couldn't believe what they heard.

" You're kidding?!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed.

" Are you serious?!", Kennedy, Amanda, Stephen, Garrett, Junior, and Donny exclaimed as they stared at her.

" Yeah I'm pretty serious. Here's the ultrasound pictures.", Leo said as she handed over the ultrasound pictures that were taken of her uterus. The images showed a little zygote attached to the uterine wall with a white circle around it and an arrow pointing to it that said baby.

" Oh my god! Robert look at this!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed as she looked at the pictures. She was on the verge of bursting into happy tears.

" Is this really real Leo?!", Mr. Fordyce exclaimed with a smile as he looked at his daughter.

" Yeah dad! That's your grandchild!", Leo exclaimed.

" Your mother and I are going to be grandparents?!", Mr. Fordyce exclaimed.

" Yes!", Leo exclaimed.

" Oh hallelujah!", Mrs. Fordyce excitedly screamed as she threw her arms around her husband crying tears of joy.

" Oh my god!", Stephen, Garrett, Junior, and Donny exclaimed as they hugged each other too. Kennedy and Amanda screamed and threw their arms around their sister jumping up and down with excitement. They were so happy as well as the rest of the family. Gidget trotted into the living room to see what everyone was so happy about.

" Oh hi Gidget! Whatcha up to?!", Leo cooed as she rubbed the back of Gidget's head. Gidget started pressing her nose into Leo's stomach sniffing it.

" Aww, do you smell my baby?!", Leo cooed as Gidget continued sniffing.

" I don't think she can smell it yet sis but I'm pretty sure she can sense that it's in there. Dogs are pretty sensitive.", Kennedy said.

" Yeah I guess you're right Kennedy.", Leo said. Then she exclaimed, " Aww! Look at this! She's rubbing her head against my stomach like a cat!"

" Yeah, she definitely knows that there's a baby in there.", Stephen said. Gidget continued rubbing her head against Leo's stomach and then she began running in circles, chasing her tail, letting out happy barks. The whole family laughed at this.

" Gidget's so silly!", Leo laughed.

" I guess she's happy about the baby too!", Garrett laughed.

" It seems like it to me!", Leo laughed.

Ding dong!

Woof woof woof!

" I'll get it!", Mr. Fordyce said as he walked to the door. When he opened it he saw his sister and her butler standing there.

" Sylvia! What a nice surprise to see you here! Come on in!", Mr. Fordyce exclaimed as he stepped aside.

" Hello Robert, thank you. You remember Jasper?", Aunt Sylvia said with a smile as she walked into the house.

" I do. Welcome Jasper.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Thank you sir.", Jasper said as he walked in behind his mistress.

" Hello my wonderful family! It's so good to see you again!", Aunt Sylvia said with a smile.

" Hi Aunt Sylvia!", Kennedy, Amanda, Stephen, Garrett, and Junior exclaimed.

" Oh my god Aunt Sylvia, I'm so glad that you stopped by because I have something to tell you! Well, more like Sheldon and I have something to tell you!", Leo exclaimed as she walked up to her aunt.

" Oh, and what might that be Leo?", Aunt Sylvia asked.

" It's actually more like a question slash cut to the chase kind of thing!", Leo said with a laugh.

" Well, what is it?", Aunt Sylvia asked.

" Do you want to tell her Sheldon or should I tell her?", Leo asked her husband with a smile.

" You can tell her Leo. She's your aunt.", Sheldon said as he returned a smile to his wife as he held her hand.

" Is it all possible that you have room in your will to add a great niece or nephew?", Leo asked her aunt with a smile on her face.

" What?!", Aunt Sylvia exclaimed as she stared at her niece.

" I'm pregnant!", Leo exclaimed as she continued smiling.

" Get out of here! Are you serious?!", Aunt Sylvia exclaimed.

" Yeah I'm serious. Sheldon, show her the ultrasound pictures.", Leo said.

" Alright.", Sheldon said as he handed over the pictures to his wife's aunt. Aunt Sylvia looked at them and gasped in shock.

" Oh Leo, this is the most wonderful news that I've ever received! I'm so happy for you two!", Aunt Sylvia exclaimed. Then she happily cried, " I'm gonna have to rewrite my will!" as she let out a laugh making the whole family laugh as well. She then hugged Leo and knelt down in front of her stomach.

" Hello in there little munchkin, it's your Great Aunt Sylvia here! I can't wait to meet you in 9 months! I love you so much!", Aunt Sylvia cooed as she placed a soft kiss against her niece's stomach. Then she stood up and said, " There ain't no way in hell that cheating snake Victor is going to get his hands on this!"

" Yeah, and I hope that he never even finds out that I got married either!", Leo said.

" I hope so too. So are you two sticking around for a little while?", Aunt Sylvia asked.

" No we're heading to Texas now to tell his family. We'll be back in a while.", Leo said as she gestured towards Sheldon.

" Alright well be safe getting there.", Aunt Sylvia said.

" Will do. Bye everybody!", Leo exclaimed as she waved goodbye.

" Bye!", her family said as they waved back. Sheldon and Leo left the house heading to the airport.

Cooper home...

" Shelly, Leo, what a nice surprise! Come in!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed with a smile when she answered the door.

" Hi mom.", Sheldon said as him and Leo walked in.

" So, Lord in Heaven what brings the two of you here?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" We have something to tell you.", Leo said.

" And what is that?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" Well, what would you say if I told you that in 9 months from now you'll be a grandmother?", Leo asked with a smile on her face. Sheldon stood next to her with a smile spreading across his face as well. His mother's face lit up too because she could already tell where this conversation was heading.

" Are you pregnant?!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed as she stared at her daughter-in law.

" Yes!", Leo exclaimed as she continued smiling.

" Oh hallelujah!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed as she hugged Leo.

" That's the same thing my mother said when I told her and the rest of my family!", Leo laughed. Mrs. Cooper praised the Lord for giving her a grandchild and when Missy and Georgie found out, Missy was very happy for her twin brother and her sister-in law but Georgie was very jealous. He cursed under his breath as he stormed out of the house which prompted Mrs. Cooper to go out after him and scold him for his uncalled for behavior. He reluctantly apologized after she forced him to. Though he felt it was still unfair, he was happy for his younger brother. As the weeks dragged on and Leo's stomach began to grow, Sheldon established a strict routine for his wife to follow in order to make sure that their child was getting the proper care that he or she needed to survive. The schedule included ultrasound appointments, prenatal care vitamins, parenting classes, birth coaching sessions, and endless amounts of bedrest. Leo was so anxious to find out what the gender of their baby was that on their next ultrasound appointment Sheldon asked the obstretician if she could tell them what their baby's gender was.

" It's a little girl.", the obstretician said as she moved the wand around on Leo's stomach. Leo cried happy tears upon hearing this. She was so happy to find out that her and Sheldon were having a daughter.

" I love you Leo.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed his wife.

" I love you too Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile as she kissed him back. After their appointment they went to the apartment and asked their friends to come over so they could tell them the baby's gender.

" Well?", Morgan asked.

" What's the gender of the baby?", Kemdan asked.

" Yeah, spill it!", Penny exclaimed.

" It's a girl!", Leo and Sheldon exclaimed with smiles on their faces as they stared at their friends. Screams of excitement filled the air again as they all hugged each other.

" Oh my god this the best day ever! We're having a little niece!", Shelina exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

" Show us some pictures!", Melissa exclaimed.

" Yeah show us!", Amy exclaimed.

" Alright, here.", Leo said as she handed the ultrasound pictures over. Spontaneous ' Oohs!' were heard as the pictures were passed around.

" What are you going to name her?", Bernadette asked.

" We don't know. We haven't thought of one yet.", Leo said.

" That's precisely correct! We have not.", Sheldon said.

" I got an idea. Why don't we all go around the room and throw out name suggestions?", Yesenia said.

" That's a great idea Yesenia. Who wants to go first?", Leo asked.

" Sandy!", Carmen interjected.

" Absolutely not Carmen! She's not a cartoon animated squirrel from Texas!", Sheldon interjected.

" I kind of liked that one, but, I get your point. Next.", Leo said.

" Maggie!", Megynn interjected.

" Megynn no, that sounds like an old woman's name.", Leo said.

" I most certainly agree. Next.", Sheldon said.

" Shannon!", Melissa said.

" I kind of like that.", Leo said.

" I don't. Next.", Sheldon said.

" Madison!", Kemdan interjected.

" It's pretty but I'm not feeling it Kemdan.", Leo said.

" Neither am I. Next.", Sheldon said. More and more names were suggested including Raj's suggestion of Cinnamon which was his dog's name but it was quickly shot down by everyone. Nobody could seem to agree on anything, that is until Leo spoke up.

" Wait a minute! Two of those names I thought were perfect together!", Leo exclaimed.

" I was thinking the same thing.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" Well are they the same ones that I'm thinking of Sheldon?", Leo asked as she looked at her husband.

" That depends. What names were you thinking Leo?", Sheldon asked.

" I was thinking of Kayla and Rachelle.", Leo said.

" Well, I was also thinking that.", Sheldon said.

" Ok her first name can be Kayla and her middle name can be Rachelle, but, instead of spelling it the normal ways of how everyone spells it, let's spell it a completely different way.", Leo said.

" Alright, and what would that be?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his wife.

" Let's spell it Cayela.", Leo said.

" I think that's acceptable.", Sheldon said.

" Ok so it's settled! Our daughter's name is Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper!", Leo said with a smile. Sheldon nodded his head in agreement as he gently pressed Leo's head against his shoulder. The others at first thought it was a little odd the way Sheldon and Leo spelled it but eventually they all came to a mutual agreement about it. They actually began to think that it was very pretty and unique. The weeks and months carried on as Sheldon and Leo continued their preparations for their daughter's arrival which included their friends throwing them a baby shower much to Sheldon's dismay. Everything seemed to be going perfect until something happened that the gang didn't expect. The party was ambushed by an almost completely robotic Dr. Devon Stormbender!

" Aw come on! Not this clown again!", Leonard shouted.

" Surprise you pathetic idiots! I'm not dead!", Dr. Stormbender interjected as he let out an evil laugh.

" How is this possible?! I thought I shot you to death!", Sheldon shouted.

" You did but what you don't know is that my brother and sister were able to reverse-engineer my body structure and regenerate it! I'm back from the dead and stronger than ever before! Now, I'm going to destroy every single one of you starting with you, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Dr. Stormbender shouted menacingly.

" I think not! You will not touch me! Ever!", Sheldon shouted.

" Yeah, don't you even think about touching my husband! And don't even think about touching me, my family or my friends either Dr. Stormbender! You have no place here so GET LOST!", Leo shouted as she stood a few feet away from her enemy. Her baby bump stuck out in front of her as she clenched her fists at her sides in anger.

" Something looks different about you Leo! You look like you've gained weight!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he stared at her.

" That's because I'm carrying a baby! You're not only threating me but you're also threatening my unborn daughter!", Leo shouted.

" Are you expecting me to believe that you're pregnant?!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" Yes! You just crashed mine and Sheldon's baby shower!", Leo shouted.

" Shut up! Prepare to meet your doom!", Dr. Stormbender shouted with an evil laugh. Leo braced herself for the attack but it never came.

" I don't think so! You will not touch my wife or my child! Leonard get the light sabers!", Sheldon shouted as he stood in between his wife and her enemy. Leonard acknowledged what his best friend said and rushed off to grab the light saber props. He came back with 4 of them keeping one for himself, tossing another one to Sheldon and the remaining two to Howard and Raj. All 4 men assumed Jedi fighter stances as they turned the light sabers on.

" What the hell is this?! You really think you can stop me with those ridiculous light probes of yours?! You 4 are pathetic!", Dr. Stormbender evilly laughed.

" Shut up! This is what miscreant psychopaths like you deserve! Now you shall subscumb to the power of the Jedi Forces!", Sheldon shouted.

" You're losing it! This is the real world you idiots, not Star Wars!", Dr. Stormbender evilly laughed.

" GET HIM!", Leonard shouted as him and his friends ganged up on the mad scientist, swinging their light sabers at him. The glowing sticks made the same sounds that were in the movies as they repeatedly struck Dr. Stormbender's mechanical body.

" Get out of my way you fools!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he attacked them back.

" No! If you want Leo, you'll have to go through us first!", Leonard shouted.

" That should be very easy! I'll start with you, Dr. Leonard Leaky Hofstadter!", Dr. Stormbender evilly laughed but before he could do anything Dakota suddenly death gripped his mechanical arm and shouted, " I don't think so! Don't you dare touch my boyfriend!" before sucker punching him in the head. As this fight continued Leo suddenly began to feel something warm and damp sliding down her legs. She looked down and saw a clear liquid dripping from her private area. She also began to feel a little bit of discomfort leading her to realize what was going on. She was going into labor!

" Oh no no no no no! This can't be happening now! Sheldon!", Leo exclaimed as panic began to set in.

" What?! What is it Leo?! This better be important!", Sheldon interjected as he turned to his wife who had a hand on her stomach and was hunched over breathing heavily.

" I think my water just broke! I'm starting to have contractions! I don't know what to do Sheldon but I think Cayela's coming!", Leo screamed as her breathing increased.

" Oh good Lord! We need to get out of here immediately! This is not a safe place for you to be giving birth!", Sheldon shrieked as he began to panic as well.

" Yeah I agree! Get me to the hospital now!", Leo screamed.

" Of course! Emergency situation! We need to go now! Leo's in labor!", Sheldon screamed as he began leading his wife out the door.

" WHAT?!", his friends exclaimed as they all started to panic. They had all been expecting the baby to come any day now but they had never it to come at the worst time possible. They began to race around the clock trying to prevent the hellish nightmare they knew would happen if they didn't do something about it.

" Where do you think you fools are going?! Come back here!", Dr. Stormbender as he chased after them.

" Go away Dr. Devon Stormbender!", the gang screamed as they ran for their lives. They followed behind Mr. Fordyce's pickup truck as they desparately tried to lose Dr. Stormbender off their tail.

" Oh god this hurts! Seriously mom, was childbirth this painful for you?!", Leo screamed in pain.

" Yes sweetheart, that's completely normal! Robert hurry up! You're going too slow!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed before screaming at her husband.

" Would you not holler at me Miranda?! I'm going as fast as I can!", Mr. Fordyce interjected at his wife as he was flying down the road.

" Not fast enough dad! I feel like I'm going to pass out! Seriously, why did this have to come at the worst time possible?! If someone doesn't do something fast my enemy is gonna kill us!", Leo screamed.

" Don't say that Leo! Dr. Stormbender shall not harm us or our child! I won't allow it!", Sheldon interjected as he held his wife's hand.

" How can you say that at a time like this Sheldon?! Devon is almost a full fledged cyborg! There's no telling what he's capable of doing now and I for one do not want to bring our daughter into this! She doesn't deserve any of this! She's just an innocent little girl!", Leo screamed as she looked at her husband with tear glistening eyes.

" That may be true but it's going to happen whether we want it to or not!", Sheldon interjected.

" This current situation is scary, but, I'm so happy that we finally get to meet our daughter!", Leo cried.

" Me too.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed his wife.

" Are we at the hospital yet dad?! This pain is killing me!", Leo screamed.

" Not yet Leo, we're almost there! Just a few more blocks! Hang in there sweetheart!", Mr. Fordyce exclaimed as he frantically drove his truck in and out of side streets.

" What the hell are we gonna do?! We're almost to the hospital and that mechanical creep is still after us!", Penny screamed to the others.

" We have no idea Penny!", Leonard screamed.

" Exactly because we weren't expecting something like this to happen!", Howard screamed.

" Give up you pathetic cretins, you can't defeat me! I am the most powerful mad scientist in the history of the universe! You shall all perish including your precious little niece!", Dr. Stormbender evilly laughed as he continued chasing them.

" I don't think so buckethead! You so much as touch our friends' little girl and we'll kick your so-called stupid tin can a** into the next century!", Dakota shouted.

" Yeah! That's telling him Dakota!", the others exclaimed.

" I'm gonna kill you for saying that!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he lashed out at the gang causing them to scream. The fight continued all the way to the hospital causing a mass chaos in the waiting room among people in there who were screaming and running everywhere. It was so chaotic that the hospital security guards had to be called in to restore the peace. Shortly after Dr. Stormbender was roughly dragged out and everything got quiet again, the Happy Birthday chime suddenly rang out over the P. A. system. Smiles spread across everyone's faces upon hearing this because they knew what had just now taken place.

Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper was born at 1:42 A.M.

" She's here!", the gang screamed as they all hugged each other. Mr. Fordyce came out shortly after that with a smile on his face motioning for the others as well as his other children and other son-in law to follow him to the room. When they entered the room their smiles grew wider when they saw Leo sitting up in the bed holding a small bundle of pink blankets that held Cayela. Sheldon was standing next to the bed with a smile on his face as he stared down at his precious daughter. Leo cried tears of joy as she planted a soft kiss against Cayela's cheek. She was so happy that her biggest childhood wish had finally come true. She was now a mother to a beautiful little girl.

" Oh my god bestie! She's beautiful!", Morgan cried as happy tears fell from her face.

" Thanks Morgan! I can't believe I'm finally a mother! My biggest childhood dream just came true!", Leo happily cried as she looked at her newborn daughter. Cayela squirmed a little in her mother's arms as she started to cry.

" Aww what's the matter Cayela? Shhh, it's ok. I'm your mommy and right here is your daddy. We already love you very much.", Leo cooed softly as she gestured to herself and Sheldon before giving Cayela more soft kisses. The next day everyone got a chance to hold her including Sheldon. Cayela seemed so perfect to everyone but as she got older it suddenly became clear to the others and her parents that something wasn't quite right with her. As a result Leo and Sheldon decided to have their daughter tested and the results of the testing were shocking. Cayela was diagnosed with a form of Autism that not only affected her auditory processing but it also affected her ability to control her bladder and bowel movements which made potty training a very difficult task to accomplish. She was considered special needs which upset Sheldon but he still loved her very much. When Cayela turned 14 and started middle school she began to have a hard time fitting in among her peers. She was constantly picked on and bullied simply because the other kids thought that she was weird and a complete social outcast. This made Cayela afraid to go to school because she didn't want to deal with the fact that she had no friends and everyone else hated her, that is until one day something wonderful happened. Another 14 year old girl with light-colored skin, amber colored eyes and long ginger curly hair wearing a black tank top underneath a green zip up hoodie and blue skinny jeans suddenly walked into the girls bathroom with white and black Reeboks on her feet to see a group of 7 girls laughing hysterically as they were repeatedly dunking Cayela's head into a toilet. Cayela was half naked because the other girls had taken her shorts off as well as the diaper she had been wearing and strewn them on the floor by her legs. She screamed and cried as she begged them to stop torturing her.

" Yeah that's right! Cry like a stupid little baby and suck your thumb!", Charlotte Catarina Tipton, the school's popular girl, laughed as she and her friends continuously ignored Cayela's pleas to stop dunking her.

" Please stop dunking my head! I can't breathe! Someone please help me!", Cayela cried as she tried to get away from the bullies but to no avail. They all held a firm grip on her as they continued to dunk her head into the toilet water still laughing their heads off. They all thought it was hilarious but the other girl witnessing the bullying did not.

" Hey! Charlotte what do you and your stupid little friends think you're doing to that girl?! Stop it! That's not nice!", the girl shouted at them as she slammed her textbooks and binders down on the bathroom sink counter.

" Why should we Florence?! She's a baby! A whiny whittle baby!", Charlotte laughed as she and her friends continued to torture Cayela.

" I'm not a baby! Stop picking on me!", Cayela cried.

" Yes you are! You still wear diapers! Therefore, you're a baby!", Cassidy Theresa Mahn, Charlotte's best friend, laughed as she kicked Cayela's exposed butt.

" Ow that hurts! Don't do that! The only reason why I still wear them is because I have Autism!", Cayela cried.

" We'll do whatever we want! You're just a defenseless little baby that nobody loves!", Alicia Matilda Cartman laughed.

" Yeah! Cayela the wailer! Aha ha ha ha ha!", Cleo, Jessica, Zoey, and Mickey laughed as they agreed with what Alicia said.

" Stop it! That's not funny! You're hurting my feelings!", Cayela cried.

" Like we care!", Charlotte laughed.

" Alright that's it! All 7 of you get out! Now!", Florence shouted as she got up in their faces.

" Fine whatever, freak! Come on you guys, let's get out of the lame freak zone!", Charlotte laughed as she walked out of the bathroom with her friends who were still laughing their heads off. Cayela lifted her toilet water soaked head as she pushed herself away from the toilet. As she sat there crying Florence walked up to her, sat down next to her and asked, "Are you ok?"

" Not really but I'll be fine! Thank you!", Cayela cried.

" No problem. I'm Florence Crenshamezki, what's your name?", Florence asked.

" Cayela Fordyce-Cooper.", Cayela cried.

" That's a nice name.", Florence said.

" Thanks. Yours is too.", Cayela cried.

" Thanks. Hey, don't listen to Charlotte and those other girls. They're just stuck up jerks. Nobody has the right to treat you or anybody else like that. That was just completely uncalled for.", Florence said.

" I agree. I just don't understand why everyone is being so mean to me. I may think differently and still wear these things but I'm not that different.", Cayela cried as she grabbed her discarded diaper and held it in her hand.

" Well truth being told, everyone else may think you're weird but I don't. My older sister has the same problem except she can't talk. She's completely non-verbal and she uses a wheelchair to get around.", Florence said.

" Well, at least that makes me feel a little better but it's still embarrassing.", Cayela cried.

" Come on, let's go to the nurse's office. You can tell her everything that happened.", Florence said as she stood up and offered a hand to Cayela.

" Ok.", Cayela cried as she took Florence's hand and Florence pulled her up to her feet.

" Is this your stuff over here?", Florence asked as she pointed at the backpack that was leaning up against the wall.

" Yeah that's mine. Can you grab it for me?", Cayela cried.

" Sure.", Florence said as she picked up the backpack and slung it over her shoulder while Cayela picked up her shorts. The two of them quickly made their way out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the nurse's office.

" Hello girls. What brings you to my office today?", the school nurse asked with a smile as the two girls walked in.

" Charlotte Tipton and her friends were bullying my new friend here. They took her shorts and diaper off and repeatedly dunked her head in a toilet. They were laughing at her and calling her a baby which really upset her.", Florence said.

" Oh my! Did you witness this happening?!", the nurse asked.

" Yeah I was walking into the bathroom to wash my hands and that's when I saw Charlotte and her friends torturing my new friend.", Florence said as she nodded her head.

" What did Charlotte say?", the nurse asked.

" She said, " Yeah that's right! Cry like a stupid little baby and suck your thumb!", Florence said as she tossed her hair back.

" Oh that's not funny! That's just mean!", the nurse said.

" I know. I yelled at them for that and told them to get out of the bathroom before I brought her here.", Florence said.

" Ok I see.", the nurse said. Then she turned to Cayela and asked, " What's your name sweetheart?"

" Cayela Fordyce-Cooper.", Cayela cried.

" Ok well come with me for a moment and let's get you all cleaned up and changed into some dry clothes. Your parents wouldn't be too happy if I sent you home looking the way you are right now.", the nurse said with a soft smile.

" Ok. Florence can you hand me my backpack please?", Cayela cried.

" Sure Cayela. Here.", Florence said as she took Cayela's backpack off her shoulder and handed it to her.

" Thanks.", Cayela cried as she threw it over her shoulder and followed the nurse into the washroom. Cayela was then given a bath before she was dried off and given fresh dry clothes as well as a diaper.

" You feel better now?", Florence asked.

" Yeah, thank you for taking me here.", Cayela said.

" No problem. Should we go back to class now?", Florence asked.

" Yeah let's go.", Cayela said as she followed Florence out of the nurse's office. Then as the two girls were walking down the hallway with each other Cayela asked, " Hey, if I ask my parents would you want to come over for little bit after school?"

" Sure I'd love to. I just have to ask my parents if it's ok first.", Florence said.

" Ok.", Cayela said. The two girls talked to each other all the way back to class. Shortly after the school nurse had spoken with the principal his voice suddenly came on over the P. A.

" Students and faculty, this is Principal Rutherman! May I please see Charlotte Tipton and the other girls that were involved in the bullying in my office ASAP?!", Principal Rutherman said into the mic on his desk. Charlotte and her friends walked into his office moments later and all 7 of them received an out of school suspension for 2 weeks. When school was over for the day and after Cayela and Florence both received permission from their parents to hang out they were picked up by Leo and Sheldon and driven back to the apartment. Cayela had told her parents about what had happened that day and they were shocked.

" Well that was just completely uncalled for! I hope those girls received some kind of punishment for that!", Sheldon said.

" Yeah they did. Principal Rutherman gave them 2 weeks of out of school suspension.", Florence said.

" They should have gotten more than that but I guess that's better than nothing.", Leo said.

" Yeah but now I kind of just want to forget about what happened.", Cayela said.

" Great idea Cayela. Let's go to your room.", Florence said.

" Ok. Do you want to listen to music on my ipod Florence?", Cayela asked.

" Sure.", Florence said as the two girls headed off to Cayela's room. When they walked in and Cayela flipped on the light Florence said, " Wow, your room's pretty big Cayela." as she looked around the room.

" Thanks Florence.", Cayela said as she flopped down on her bed that was next to the window.

" So, can I ask you something?", Florence asked.

" Sure, what is it?", Cayela asked.

" I noticed in the living room there was three desks and whiteboards all over the place. What's up with that?", Florence asked.

" Oh that? My mom, my dad, and my dad's best friend are physicists. They work at Caltech University.", Cayela said.

" Does your dad's best friend live here with you guys?", Florence asked.

" Yeah, his name's Dr. Leonard Hofstadter but I call him Uncle Leonard. He's also my godfather.", Cayela said.

" Nice. Who's your godmother?", Florence asked.

" His girlfriend. I call her Auntie Dakota. She lives in my mom's old apartment which is two floors below us.", Cayela said.

" Do your mom and dad have any other friends?", Florence asked.

" Yeah. I consider all of them my family even though they're not blood related. Hey, I got an idea.", Cayela said.

" Ok. What is it?", Florence asked.

" Do you want to hang from the rafters and listen to music Florence?", Cayela asked with a smile as she looked up at the ceiling where the rafters were. She also had a small ceiling fan too that was currently slowing spinning.

" Sure! That sounds like fun Cayela!", Florence said with a smile.

" Ok.", Cayela said as she grabbed a wireless remote that was sitting on the nightstand next to her bed and stuck in the pocket of her zip up hoodie. Then she asked, " Can I get on your shoulders for a second?"

" Sure. What for?", Florence asked as she looked at her new friend in confusion.

" To pull myself up onto the rafters. I'm not tall enough to reach up there by myself.", Cayela said.

" Oh ok. Aren't you going to turn on the music first Cayela?", Florence asked as she helped Cayela get up onto her shoulders.

" I will once I get up there Florence. I have a wireless remote that controls my speaker that's sitting on my dresser. My ipod's already plugged into it.", Cayela said as she kneeled on top of Florence's shoulders. As she reached up to grab one of the rungs the waistband of her diaper began to stick out over the top of her blue jean shorts as she pulled herself up onto it.

" Holy crap this is high!", Cayela exclaimed as she started to laugh.

" Are you scared Cayela? Do you want to come down?", Florence asked as she looked up at Cayela who was kneeling on the rung of the rafter.

" Are you kidding me?! No! This is awesome! Get up here Florence!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Ok you asked for it! Here I come!", Florence exclaimed.

" Do you want me to pull you up?", Cayela asked.

" Nah that's ok, I got it. I'm taking gymnastics.", Florence said as she vaulted herself into the air and grabbed another rafter rung pulling herself up.

" That was impressive Florence!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Thanks Cayela! Let's hang!", Florence exclaimed as she swung her legs over the rafter rung and let the upper half of her body hang downward.

" Ok!", Cayela exclaimed as she did the same. Cayela grabbed the remote out of her hoodie pocket and pressed play. Music began to fill the room as the girls hung upside down. The bottoms of their hoodies fell off their backs and rested against their arms. The song playing was Boogie Man by AC/DC.

" Cayela?", Florence asked.

" Yeah Florence?", Cayela asked.

" The waistband of your diaper is sticking out.", Florence said as she looked at her friend.

" Oh son of a biscuit! I'm starting to hate these shorts! They don't give me much coverage up here!", Cayela exclaimed as she pulled on the waistband of her shorts.

" They're supposed to be like that Cayela! That's why they call them shorts!", Florence laughed.

" I know that Florence! I'm not an idiot!", Cayela laughed.

" I didn't say you were!", Florence laughed.

" Oh shut up!", Cayela laughed.

" Man I like you! You're funny!", Florence laughed.

" Thanks! You are too!", Cayela laughed.

" Aw buckwheats! My hoodie fell off!", Florence laughed as her green hoodie suddenly slipped off her body and fell which revealed her black tank top as it landed on top of Cayela's Barbie dreamhouse.

" Oh no, you blocked my sunroof Florence!", Cayela exclaimed imitating Barbie's voice.

" Ken where are you?! Shield me from the darkness!", Florence exclaimed imitating Barbie's voice too. The two girls cracked up at their imitations. This caught Leonard's attention who suddenly walked into the room.

" Cayela what are you doing in here?!", Leonard interjected as his eyes went wide when he saw what his best friend's daughter was doing.

" Oh hi Uncle Leonard! I'm just hanging out with a new friend I met at school today! This is Florence Crenshamezki!", Cayela exclaimed as she looked at him and pointed at Florence.

" Yeah, we're litterally ' hanging out' together! Get it?!", Florence exclaimed as she cracked up at her own joke.

" Oh my god! That's a good one Florence!", Cayela laughed.

" Thanks Cayela!", Florence laughed. Then she asked, " So what's up Dr. Hofstadter?!"

" I'll tell you what's up you two shouldn't be hanging from the ceiling, that's really dangerous! You could fall and really hurt yourselves!", Leonard scolded the girls as he stood below them with his arms crossed in front of him.

" Aw come on Uncle Leonard we're 14 years old! We're just trying to have a little fun!", Cayela laughed.

" Yeah! We're teenagers!", Florence laughed.

" Well you won't think it's so fun when your mom and dad start screaming at you and you end up getting hurt! Both of you get down from there Cayela!", Leonard scolded.

" Don't be such a buzzkill!", Cayela laughed as she changed the song. The song she switched it to was Boom Boom Pow by MattyB.

" Don't talk to me like that! Please just get down!", Leonard scolded.

" Leonard what are you... Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper! What in the name of Einstein do you and your friend think you're doing on the ceiling?!", Sheldon asked as he walked in before he saw what his daughter was doing.

" Oh hi dad! Florence and I are just hanging upside down listening to music!", Cayela laughed as she looked at her father's scowling face.

" Yeah! It's off the hizno!", Florence laughed.

" What?", Leonard asked in confusion.

" Florence that's not a phrase!", Sheldon interjected as he narrowed his eyes at the two girls.

" Did you get that from Henry Danger?!", Cayela laughed as she looked at her friend.

" Yeah! I thought it was hilarious when Captain Man said it so I thought I'd say it!", Florence laughed.

" Captain Man is a fictional superhero Florence!", Cayela laughed.

" I know that Cayela but still it was funny when he said it!", Florence laughed.

" I'm so glad I met you!", Cayela laughed.

" Me too!", Florence laughed.

" Cayela, when your mother and I said you could hang out with your friend we didn't mean you could do that! Get down! Your mother's going to have a heart attack if she sees you up there!", Sheldon scolded his daughter as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" Aw come on dad! This is ridiculous! Our legs are wrapped around the rafters, we're not going anywhere!", Cayela protested.

" That is a completely false assumption! The laws of gravity still apply here! Now as I was saying, both of you get down this instant! I'm not going to repeat myself!", Sheldon scolded.

" Fine whatever you say Dr. Cooper!", Florence laughed as she slowly pulled herself back up to a sitting position and dismounted herself into the air landing on her feet on the floor.

" Uh… Florence? Could you get me down please? I can't lift myself up!", Cayela laughed as she still hung down from the rafters.

" Sure Cayela.", Florence said as she grabbed her friend's arms and started to pull on her.

" Ow! Don't pull me like that! That hurts!", Cayela exclaimed as she slid down off the rafters making the lower half of her body crash to the floor.

" Sorry.", Florence said.

" What is going on in here?!", Leo interjected as she entered the room.

" Cayela and her friend Florence were fooling around on the ceiling in here Leo!", Sheldon said to his wife.

" What?!", Leo exclaimed as she looked at her daughter.

" I wouldn't necessarily call it fooling around dad! We were just hanging upside down from the rafters listening to music from my ipod!", Cayela laughed as she stood up.

" Cayela why would you do that?!", Leo scolded as she placed her hands on her hips.

" Because I thought it would be fun mom!", Cayela said with a smirk on her face as she busted out laughing.

" That is dangerous! Please don't do that again! And what are you doing in here Leonard?!", Leo scolded Cayela before turning her head to Leonard.

" I have no idea Leo!", Leonard said shaking his head.

" Fine we'll do something else mom!", Cayela laughed as she flopped on her bed.

" You can in a minute. Let's go to the bathroom.", Leo said.

" Why?", Cayela asked.

" You know why Cayela.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Aw come on, I don't want this right now! Can it just wait until Florence goes home?!", Cayela protested as she was about ready to throw a tantrum.

" Please don't give me an attitude about this Cayela. Your father and I don't want you getting infections.", Leo said in a serious tone.

" Mom, please?! Not now!", Cayela protested.

" Cayela do not argue about this! Now go with your mother or I'll drag you in there and you're not going to like it!", Sheldon scolded.

" Fine!", Cayela said with a defeated sigh as she got off her bed and reluctantly followed her mother out of the room with her arms crossed in front of her. Sheldon and Leonard walked out behind her leaving Florence alone.

" Please drop the attitude and sit down.", Leo said as she walked into the bathroom.

" Ok.", Cayela said as she sat down on the waterproof pad that was laying on the floor. Leo rubbed her hands with hand sanitizer before putting on latex gloves.

" I hate this! Why can't I just be normal like everyone else?!", Cayela frustratingly said as her mother unbuttoned her shorts and removed them.

" Oh honey why would you want to? You're perfect just the way you are.", Leo said with a smile as she removed her daughter's soiled brief.

" Everyone at school hates me for it! They think I'm a weirdo and a social outcast! Well, everyone except Florence it seems like.", Cayela said.

" Well Cayela that's their obviously don't see what a sweet girl you are. You should at least be greatful that you now have one friend that understands what you're going through. There's nothing wrong with you, you're special.", Leo said as she cleansed Cayela from back to front before applying barrier cream.

" Dad would probably disagree with the being special comment but what am I supposed to say to others about this? It's embarrassing to think that I'm an autistic 14 year old and that I still have to wear diapers like a baby.", Cayela said.

" Cayela just because you're wearing them doesn't mean you're a baby. Everybody has challenges that they don't like. For example, I don't like the fact that I have epileptic seizures every once in a while but I don't complain about it. I find ways to cope with it.", Leo said as she finished applying the cream before grabbing a new clean brief out of the cabinet below the bathroom sink.

" Can I go back to my friend now mom?", Cayela asked.

" In a minute. Lift up your bottom for a second.", Leo said as she opened the brief and placed it under Cayela's bottom. Cayela sat back down on it and her mother applied it to her before putting her shorts back on.

" Ok I'm done. You can get up now.", Leo said as she took the gloves off and discarded them in the trash along with the other used stuff.

" Thanks mom. I love you.", Cayela said as she stood up.

" I love you too sweetheart. Your father and I both love you very much. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise.", Leo said as she hugged her daughter and kissed her head.

" Ok. I'm going back to my room to hang out with Florence.", Cayela said as Leo released her.

" Alright but remember what your father and I said. Don't get up on those rafters again and if we catch you and Florence up there again you are going to be grounded.", Leo said.

" Alright I get it mom!", Cayela said as she ran off to her room. Leo washed her hands before she left the bathroom.

" Hey, I'm back!", Cayela exclaimed with a laugh as she walked back into her room.

" Good because I have an idea now!", Florence exclaimed.

" What is it Florence?", Cayela asked.

" Sit down in this computer chair.", Florence said as she lead Cayela to Cayela's computer chair that was sitting in the middle of the room and helped her sit down in it.

" Ok. Now what?", Cayela asked.

" Bring your legs up, cross your legs like a pretzel and grip the sides of the seat with your hands.", Florence said.

" Ok and why are you telling me to do this?", Cayela asked as she did what her friend told her to do. She then suddenly found herself spinning in the chair with Florence pushing it like a merry go-round.

" Oh my god Florence! What are you doing?! You're gonna make me dizzy in the head!", Cayela laughed as Florence continued to spin her.

" Oh come on Cayela, this is fun! Me and my little brother used to do this with each other all the time!", Florence laughed.

" I thought you said you had a sister!", Cayela laughed.

" I do but I also have a little brother too!", Florence laughed.

" Ok I admit, this is really fun! Keep spinning me!", Cayela laughed.

" Ok you asked for it!", Florence laughed as she continued spinning her friend. The song that was now playing was Pumpin' Up the Party by Hannah Montana.

" Ok this is awesome! This is so much more fun than hanging from the ceiling! Hey can I try to stand up on this while you spin me Florence?!", Cayela laughed.

" Sure! Go for it Cayela!", Florence laughed.

" Oh god I really hope my parents don't come in here and see me doing this, especially my dad! He'll freak!", Cayela laughed as she carefully kneeled on the chair before standing up on it.

" Be careful with what you wish for Cayela! You just might get it!", Florence laughed.

" Oh shut up Florence!", Cayela laughed. As she continued to spin standing up on the chair she began to sing the words of the song. Florence joined in with her as she continued to spin the chair.

" Oh my god I love this song! I'm gonna put it on repeat!", Cayela laughed as she pulled out her remote to her speaker and hit the Repeat button twice which made the Repeat LED light begin to flash on the speaker. This made the song play over and over again.

" Yeah! Hannah Montana is awesome! You have some great taste in music Cayela!", Florence laughed.

" Thanks Florence! Hey, watch this!", Cayela laughed. In one swift move she jumped off the spinning chair and onto her bed exclaiming, " Cowabunga!" The bed shook a little bit underneath Cayela's feet when she landed.

" Oh my god! Did you just say something from the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon Cayela?!", Florence laughed.

" Yeah so whatzitooya Florence?!" , Cayela laughed as she fell down on her bed kicking her legs and slamming her fist down.

" You are so hilarious Fordyce-Cooper! I'm so glad we met today at school! You're a way better friend than Charlotte was!", Florence laughed.

" You used to be friends with her?", Cayela asked.

" Yeah, that was until I realized that she really wasn't good friend because she kept calling me names and saying hurtful things to me. And it wasn't just me that she was doing these things to she was doing it to other people too. So I told her that she needed to stop being mean to people or I wasn't going to be her friend anymore.", Florence said.

" And let me guess, she didn't stop?", Cayela asked.

" Nope. So I told her that I didn't want to be her friend anymore and I stopped hanging out with her. True friends don't do the things that Charlotte did.", Florence said.

" Well hopefully she will come to her senses eventually.", Cayela said.

" Yeah. Probably the only way she will is if she gets a taste of her own medicine but I'm not sure when or if that will happen.", Florence said.

" Yeah but let's just forget about Charlotte right now and continue our fun!", Cayela laughed.

" Ok!", Florence said. Then she tapped Cayela's shoulder and laughed, " Tag! You're it!" before running out of the room.

" Oh you're so gonna get it! Get back here Florence!", Cayela laughed as she chased after her friend.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

" Oh you're so gonna get it! Get back here Florence!", Cayela laughed as she chased after her friend.

" Not a chance Cayela!", Florence laughed as she ran into the bathroom and tried to hide in the bathtub behind the Periodic Table shower curtain.

" Come here! I'm gonna kick you!", Cayela laughed as she jumped into the tub and threw the curtain back to get to her friend.

" Bet you won't!", Florence laughed as she quickly jumped out of the tub and sprinted out of the bathroom toward the living room.

" Oh yeah I will!", Cayela laughed as she followed after Florence. The two girls were immediately scolded by Sheldon, Leo and Leonard when they began chasing each other around the couch and out of the apartment.

" Cut it out! Stop it!", Leonard scolded.

" You girls need to settle down!", Leo scolded.

" Hey hey hey hey! Cayela, Florence, that's enough! Stop this nonsense before one of you gets hurt!", Sheldon scolded as he chased after his daughter and her friend.

" What the hell is going on out here Sheldon?!", Penny hissed as she opened her apartment door.

" Penny not now! I got enough chaos going on as it is! Cayela and her new friend are fooling around with each other and I got to go calm them down before they end up hurting themselves!", Sheldon interjected.

" You're minced meat Florence! I'm going to get you!"

" In your dreams Cayela! Now you just sound insane!"

" I'm not insane, you are!"

" Oh good Lord! Cayela, Florence, get back up here! This is not a good idea to be testing my patience! Stop this fooling around! You're going to hurt yourselves!", Sheldon scolded as he ran down the stairs.

" Sheldon don't do anything rash! Let's approach this situation calmly like mature adults! I don't want you hurting our daughter!", Leo scolded as she ran after her husband.

" I'm not going to hurt her Leo! What kind of father do you think I am?!", Sheldon shot back at his wife as he continued bounding down the stairs. The laughter continued but then stopped when Cayela suddenly smacked her head on the door to 2A. She started to cry as she sat on the floor with Florence next to her trying to comfort her.

" Oh son of a bitch!", Sheldon hissed under his breath as he ran to his daughter.

" Oh Cayela are you ok?!", Leo screamed as she saw her daughter and joined her husband at his side.

" Oh my god Cayela!", Dakota exclaimed as she came out of her apartment.

" I hit my head! It hurts!", Cayela cried.

" This is exactly what I told you was going to happen! Why didn't you listen to us when we told you to stop?!", Sheldon scolded.

" Because I was just trying to have fun dad! I didn't think this would happen!", Cayela cried.

" This is why you don't do things like this!", Sheldon scolded.

" Ok I get it!", Cayela cried.

" I'm going to call Amy.", Leo said as she took out her phone.

" Why Leo?", Sheldon asked.

" Because I want to make sure that Cayela doesn't have a brain injury! She smacked her head on Dakota's door!", Leo said as she dialed Amy's cell.

" Yes, I'm aware of that, but, what makes you so sure that Amy's going to be able to help?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his wife.

" She's a neuroscientist, it makes sense! If anybody knows a thing or two about head injuries it's her!", Leo said as she put her phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone.

" Hello?", Amy answered.

" Hi Amy, it's Leo.", Leo said.

" Oh hi Leo. What's up?", Amy asked.

" Could you maybe come over for a few minutes and take a look at Cayela? She smacked her head on Dakota's door pretty hard and I'm not sure if it caused any brain damage or not.", Leo said.

" My car is not working right now but you can come over to my place and I'll look at her then.", Amy said.

" Oh ok. We'll be over in a few minutes.", Leo said.

" Alright. Bye.", Amy said as she hung up. Leo and Sheldon walked their daughter back upstairs with Florence and Dakota following them. Leo walked into hers and Sheldon's bedroom and grabbed her purse as well as Cayela's diaper bag that was sitting in the closet.

" Ok, let's go.", Leo said as she walked of the bedroom and into the living room.

" Is that really necessary Leo?", Sheldon asked as he pointed at the diaper bag that was slung over Leo's shoulder.

" Yes Sheldon because I don't know how long we're going to be over there.", Leo said.

" Are you coming with us Florence?", Cayela sniffled.

" Well I kind of have to since I'm still here. Hold on one second.", Florence said as she walked back into Cayela's room, turned the music off and grabbed her hoodie before shutting the light off and walked back out.

" Where are you guys going?", Leonard asked.

" We're going to Amy's so she can take a look at Cayela.", Leo said as she pulled out her car keys from her purse.

" Why? What happened now?", Leonard asked.

" Cayela hit her head on your girlfriend's apartment door. We want to make sure that no brain damage had occured.", Sheldon said.

" Cayela hurt herself?! Why the hell would she do that?!", Penny interjected as she walked in.

" Penny! Watch your language! Not in front of Cayela!", Leo hissed at her friend.

" Oh balls!", Penny exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

" Oook, let's just get out of here!", Dakota exclaimed.

Amy's apartment…

Knock knock!

" Hi Leo. Come on in.", Amy said as she opened the door to see her friends, Cayela, and Florence.

" Thank you Amy.", Leo said as she walked in along with Sheldon, their daughter, Florence, and Dakota. She set her purse and the bag down on the floor next to the couch.

" So, Cayela hit her head?", Amy asked as she got out her equipment and hooked it up to her laptop.

" Yes. She was fooling around with her friend here and her mother and I were trying to explain to her that this was going to happen if she didn't stop but she completely ignored us so as a result she smacked her head on Dakota's apartment door.", Sheldon said pointing at Florence as he sat down next to Leo on the couch.

" Which still hurts!", Cayela cried out.

" Ok well sit down and I'll take a look at you.", Amy said. Cayela sat down on the couch next to her parents and Florence stood next to her on the other side of the couch while Amy picked up a little flashlight.

" So you made a friend here Cayela? Who's your friend?", Amy asked as she shined the flashlight in Cayela's tear glistening eyes.

" This is Florence. We met today at school Auntie Amy.", Cayela sniffled as she pointed at her friend.

" Well hi Florence it's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Fowler.", Amy said as she attached her electrodes to Cayela's head before walking over to her laptop.

" Nice to meet you too.", Florence said.

" This feels weird.", Cayela sniffled as she sat there on the couch cross legged.

" I know but just sit still for a minute.", Amy said as she began to monitor Cayela's brain waves on her laptop. As Cayela sat there the corner of her lip began to twitch as she felt her bladder release itself. She was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable as she tried so hard to sit still.

" Well? Anything?", Sheldon asked.

" No, you have nothing to worry about. Everything looks normal.", Amy said as she took the electrodes off of Cayela's head. As Amy walked away to put her equipment away Cayela began to squirm a little on the couch.

" Cayela are you alright?", Sheldon asked as he looked at her.

" I'm feeling uncomfortable!", Cayela said as the bottom of her lip stuck out. Leo and Sheldon both knew what this meant.

" Amy may we use your bathroom for a moment?", Leo asked as she stood up.

" Sure Leo. You know where it's at.", Amy said.

" Thank you. Come on Cayela, let's go.", Leo said as she picked up the diaper bag and headed to the bathroom. Cayela bolted from the couch and followed her mother to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Leo set the bag down on the floor and pulled out a waterproof pad laying it out on the floor. Cayela stood leaning against the door tapping her heel against it as she began to act out.

" Cayela stop doing that and just come sit down.", Leo said as she rubbed hand sanitizer on her hands. Cayela walked over and sat down but she was having a hard time sitting still.

" Would you please sit still?!", Leo said as she pulled on some latex gloves.

" I can't help it mom! This feels uncomfortable!", Cayela said as she waddled from side to side. Leo stood up for a moment, walked over to the bathroom door, cracked it open slightly and said, " Sheldon could you come in here for a moment?"

" What's the problem Leo?", Sheldon asked as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

" Cayela won't sit still. Could you help me out by holding her down for a moment?", Leo said as she got back down on the floor.

" Alright.", Sheldon said as he walked around his wife and over to his daughter. He got down on the floor next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

" Dad don't touch me!", Cayela protested as her father pushed her shoulders down making her lie on the floor. She jerked underneath his grip as her mother removed her shorts.

" Hey hey hey, calm down! You need to relax! You're going to hurt yourself!", Sheldon said as he firmly held his daughter down.

" I don't care! I want to get up!", Cayela shot back.

" You can in a minute. I'm almost done.", Leo said as she finished the necessary task in front of her. Sheldon then helped Cayela sit up and Leo said, " There, I'm done. Does that feel better?"

Cayela just sighed in comfort and nodded her head as her mother discarded the used items and folded up the pad putting it back into the bag.

" Ok you can get up now.", Leo said as she picked up the bag and walked out of the bathroom. Cayela stood up and walked out with her father following her.

Ring ring ring ring!

" Hello? Yes this is Dakota ' Skullbreaker' Harris, what is it?", Dakota answered on her cell phone. She spoke with this person on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up.

" Who was that Dakota?", Leo asked.

" That was my agent. He told me that I have a fight tonight.", Dakota said.

" Against who?", Amy asked.

" Some chick named Janice ' Big Fisted' Gomez.", Dakota said.

" Nice. I hope you win.", Leo said.

" Thanks Leo. Well I got to go. I'll see you guys later and tell you all about how the fight went.", Dakota said as she headed to the door.

" You got go to a fight Auntie Dakota?", Cayela asked.

" Yes I do Cayela but I'll be back later.", Dakota said.

" Ok good luck. I hope you win. I love you.", Cayela said.

" Aw thank you I love you too. Bye.", Dakota said with a smile as she kissed Cayela's forehead before walking out the door.

" Well thanks for everything Amy. We're going to leave now.", Leo said as she picked up her purse. The diaper bag hung over her other shoulder.

" No problem Leo. Bye.", Amy said as Leo, Sheldon, Cayela, and Florence left.

Later that evening back at Apartment 4A…

" Oh yeah! I still got it!", Dakota exclaimed as she entered the apartment.

" Did you win?", Leonard asked his girlfriend as he kissed her.

" Hell yeah I won Leonard! I creamed that chick!", Dakota exclaimed as she kissed her boyfriend back.

" That's great Dakota!", Leo exclaimed.

" Thanks Leo. You guys got any wine?", Dakota asked.

" Yeah of course. It's in the fridge.", Leo said.

" Great! I'm going to have a glass of wine to celebrate my win! Do you want one too Leo?", Dakota exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wine bottle out of the refrigerator.

" Sure Dakota.", Leo said with a smile.

" Alright now we're talkin'!", Dakota exclaimed as she grabbed two wine glasses out of one of the cabinets and set them down on the counter along with the wine bottle. As she began to pour herself and Leo a glass, Cayela and Florence suddenly came out of Cayela's bedroom.

" Hi Auntie Dakota! How was your fight?", Cayela asked.

" It was great Cayela! Thanks for asking!", Dakota exclaimed as she picked up her glass of wine and handed the other one to Leo not realizing that she left the bottle of wine sitting on the counter.

" Did you win?", Cayela asked.

" Yes I did! I'm still the champion!", Dakota exclaimed as she took a sip of her wine.

" Yay!", Cayela exclaimed as she rapidly smacked her hands together.

" Cayela did you do your homework like your mother and I asked you to?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah dad, Florence and I just finished an hour ago.", Cayela said.

" Good because we don't want you falling behind.", Sheldon said.

" Oh my god Leonard, I completely forgot to ask you if you wanted something to drink too! Do you?", Dakota asked her boyfriend.

" Could you get me a beer can please?", Leonard asked.

" Sure.", Dakota said as she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer can out of the fridge handing it to Leonard while once again forgetting that she left the wine bottle sitting on the counter. As the 4 adults talked to each other with their backs turned Cayela began to get curious about the wine bottle and walked over to it.

" Um… Cayela? I'm not so sure we're supposed to have that.", Florence quietly said as Cayela began pouring herself a glass of what she thought looked like grape juice.

" Relax Florence, it's just grape juice.", Cayela quietly said before taking a sip. She immediately scrunched up her face and said, " This is some weird tasting grape juice!" which caught the attention of the 4 adults who turned around and gasped in horror when they realized what she was doing.

" Oh for God sakes!", Leonard exclaimed in a panic as he looked at his goddaughter.

" Cayela!", Dakota and Sheldon exclaimed.

" Cayela what are you doing?! That's not grape juice!", Leo exclaimed in a panic as she set her wine glass down and ran over to her daughter gently taking the drinking glass from her before dumping it down the kitchen sink.

" My head feels fuzzy!", Cayela said as she began to feel a little lightheaded.

" Well good Lord, sit down!", Sheldon exclaimed as him and his wife walked their daughter over to Leonard's chair and helped her sit down.

" Leo go get the Children's Tylenol please!", Sheldon exclaimed at his wife as he knelt down beside his daughter. Leo acknowledged what her husband told her to do and she immediately sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom frantically searching the cabinets for the Children's Tylenol.

" Oh fracking fudge balls, I'm such an idiot! I should have known not to leave that out, especially around my 14 year old autistic goddaughter!", Dakota exclaimed as she smacked her palm against her face.

" She's our autistic goddaughter Dakota!", Leonard exclaimed as he looked at his girlfriend.

" I know that Leonard but still, you get my point!", Dakota exclaimed.

" What the hell is going on in here?! I can hear you guys from across the hall!", Penny hissed as she suddenly barged in unannounced.

" Penny, please! Not in front of Cayela!", Sheldon scolded his blonde headed friend.

" What is going on in here?! What are you lunatics doing?!", Penny interjected as she placed her hands on her hips.

" I've got the Tylenol Sheldon!"

" Good! Bring it out here Leo!", Sheldon interjected. Leo came running back out into the living room with a small bottle of Children's Tylenol and handed it to Sheldon. As Sheldon took out two pills and handed them to Cayela, Leo ran into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and ran it over to her daughter. Cayela popped the pills in her mouth that her father gave her and washed them down with the water that her mother gave her.

" Ok will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!", Penny interjected.

" Penny please watch your language! Sheldon and I don't want Cayela hearing this stuff!", Leo interjected.

" What is going on?!", Penny hissed.

" Cayela accidentally drank some wine thinking that it was grape juice!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Oh son of a bi**h!", Penny interjected as she rolled her eyes.

" What's that?", Cayela asked in confusion.

" Oh sweetie that's nothing you need to know about. Your Auntie Penny here was just being very inappropriate.", Penny said.

" Yes and if you do it again you shall receive a strike Penny.", Sheldon said with a scowl on his face.

" Oh just shut up Dr. Whack-A-Doodle!", Penny hissed at him. This caused the two girls to laugh at what she said.

" Oh that's real nice Penny! Making me look like a stupid idiot in front of my daughter and her friend Florence!", Sheldon shot back at her as he narrowed his eyes.

" Sheldon don't start. We're all mature adults here so we need to act like it.", Leo said as she placed her hands on her husband's shoulders.

" Uh guys, we're forgetting the bigger picture here! Cayela just drank alcohol underage!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Oh come on Leonard, I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose.", Penny said.

" No, Penny, Leonard's got a point here! What are we going to do about this?!", Sheldon asked with a bit of concern and worry in his voice.

" I don't know! Oh god if my mother finds out about this or someone else we could all end up in trouble or worse: Cayela could end up in trouble!", Leo said in a panic.

" Leo calm down. I'm sure if we ever have to explain what happened I can almost garantee that nothing will happen.", Dakota said.

" No, Dakota you don't get it! We could actually all possibly go to jail for this!", Leo interjected.

" What are you talking about Leo?!", Dakota interjected at her friend.

" I mean that we could all end up arrested and Cayela could possibly end up in Juvenile Detention!", Leo screamed.

" What?! I don't want to go to jail! Mom I'm scared!", Cayela shrieked as she started to cry.

" Oh balls!", Penny interjected as she shook her head.

" Oh no no no no sweetheart, don't cry! I didn't mean to scare you! It's ok!", Leo cooed softly as she embraced her daughter who just sobbed into her shoulder. Florence walked up behind Cayela and hugged her from behind.

" I'm really an idiot! I knew I shouldn't have left that bottle out!", Dakota hissed as she buried her face in her hands.

" Dakota calm down. We'll figure something out.", Leonard said as he placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Dakota said nothing as she threw her arms around him burying her face into his shoulder. As Cayela continued to cry Leo began to feel guilty about scaring her the way she did. It began to make her think that she was becoming the worst mother ever in history which made her upset.

" Cayela please stop crying! I didn't mean to scare you! I only said that because I was scared! No one's going to jail ok!", Leo cried as she rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back.

" But I did something illegal! I'm a criminal!", Cayela cried.

" No you're not honey! You didn't know that was what you were doing! You're just an innocent autistic 14 year old that made a mistake!", Leo sadly said as she pulled away a little. Then she turned to Sheldon and said, " Sheldon could you go get a juice box out of the fridge?" Sheldon acknowledged this and walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a Welch's Apple juice box. He handed it to his wife who then gave it to Cayela. Cayela ceased her crying as she sucked on the juice through the bendy straw. It was at this time that a knock was heard on the door. Leonard looked through the peephole of the door and said, " Oh god, it's Danny!" This caused the adults to gasp in a panic.

" Oh hell! What do we do?!", Dakota panically said.

" Alright alright let's not panic! I'll handle this!", Leo exclaimed as she walked to the door and opened it slightly sticking her head out. Danny was standing out in the hallway in his policeman uniform which made Leo almost have a panic attack. Danny was one of the last people that she wanted to know about what happened.

" Uh hhi Danny. What are you doing here?", Leo stuttered nervously as she stared at him.

" I came here because somebody called about noise coming from this apartment. Is everything ok here Leo?", Danny asked.

" Yeah everything's fine, we were just talking. Listen, Danny, I don't think it's a good time for you to be here. My daughter Cayela did something that I'm afraid to tell you because I'm afraid she's going to get in trouble and she's only 14, she's autistic and I don't know I just…!", Leo said in a panic but was interrupted when Danny said, " Ok hang on, slow down. What did she do?"

" She accidentally drank some wine thinking that it was grape juice.", Leo said with a fearful sigh.

" Ok, I see. Well, could you let me in for a minute so we could all talk about this?", Danny said.

" I don't know Danny. We're all really scared about this.", Leo said in a panic.

" Leo I promise you that nobody's in trouble here. Just let me in for a moment so we can talk.", Danny said.

" Ok.", Leo said as she slowly opened the door allowing Danny to walk in after her.

" You let him in here Leo?!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at his wife.

" He asked me to let him in Sheldon! What was I supposed to do?!", Leo shot back at her husband.

" Listen, Danny, whatever this is about we can explain!", Leonard shrieked.

" Yeah! It was my stupid fault in the first place so if anything I should be the one in trouble, not any of my friends or Cayela!", Dakota shrieked.

" Dakota stop it!", Leonard hissed at his girlfriend.

" Would you two idiots shut up?!", Penny hissed at her friends.

" Penny you're not helping the situation!", Sheldon interjected.

" Shut the hell up Dr. C!", Penny hissed.

" It's Dr. Cooper and that's strike one!", Sheldon shouted.

" Oh balls!", Penny shouted as she rolled her eyes.

" You guys! Calm down! Nobody's in trouble!", Leo shouted at her husband and her friends.

" What?!", Sheldon, Leonard, Dakota, and Penny exclaimed in confusion.

" Yeah, nobody's being arrested. I just want to talk to you.", Danny said. The adults let out sighs of relief and sat down. They explained what happened and Danny said, " Ok, I understand now. Would you mind if I talked to Cayela for a moment.

" Um, sure. I guess.", Leo said.

" Thank you Leo.", Danny said. But as he started to approach Cayela she immediately set her juice box down on the coffee table and pressed her back into the chair, hugging her knees into her chest in fear. Florence gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder when she saw this.

" Cayela, calm down. You don't need to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you.", Danny said with a soft smile as he knelt down in front of her.

" Am I in trouble? I don't want to be arrested.", Cayela frightenly asked as she started to cry again.

" Sweetheart you're not, no one is. I understand that you didn't realize what it was you were doing. Your mom and dad explained to me that you're autistic and certain things don't process right in your brain.", Danny said.

" What does that mean?", Cayela sniffled.

" Well, that's an example right there. You didn't really understand what I was saying, but, the point is it was an accident and you didn't mean to do it. Had you done it purposely knowing what it was in the first place that would have been a different story.", Danny said.

" So I'm not in trouble for doing this?", Cayela sniffled as she relaxed herself in the chair.

" No. You're still just an innocent, young teenager. You can go back to drinking your juice box.", Danny said with a smile.

" Ok.", Cayela said as she ceased her crying and picked her juice box back up. A smile of relief spread across her face as she went back to drinking her juice.

" You feel better now Cayela?", Florence asked with a smile.

" Yeah.", Cayela said as she nodded her head before she continued to drink her juice.

" Ok well I got to get going here. Have a good night you guys.", Danny said as he headed to the door.

" Thanks Danny! Good night!", Leo, Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, and Dakota exclaimed.

" Bye.", Danny said before he left.

" Oh what a relief! I was about to have a panic attack!", Leo exclaimed as she let out a sigh of relief.

" Yeah I'll say! I think we all were!", Dakota exclaimed.

Knock knock!

" Who is it?!", Leo asked as she walked to the door.

" It's Mr. and Mrs. Crenshamezki, we're here to pick up our daughter Florence! Is this Mrs. Fordyce-Cooper, Cayela's mother?!"

" Uh it's Dr. Fordyce-Cooper and yes it is! Come on in!", Leo said with a smile as she opened the door.

" Hi I'm Patricia Crenshamezki and this is my husband Gary.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said with a smile as she introduced herself and her husband.

" Hi nice to meet you! I'm Gary!", Mr. Crenshamezki said.

" It's nice to meet you too. I'm Dr. Leo Fordyce-Cooper and this is my husband Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Leo said as she introduced herself and Sheldon.

" Yes hello.", Sheldon said.

" Nice to meet you too. So who are all these people?", Mrs. Crenshamezki asked.

" Oh these are some of our friends. This is Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, Dakota ' Skullbreaker' Harris, and Penny.", Leo said.

" Why Skullbreaker?", Mr. Crenshamezki asked as he stared at Dakota.

" Oh that's because I'm an MMA fighter. My middle name is actually Chantel but Skullbreaker is my fighter stage name.", Dakota said with a smile.

" Oh ok I get it now.", Mr. Crenshamezki said.

" Come on Florence, it's time to go!", Mrs. Crenshamezki said.

" Aw do I have to?! Cayela and I were having so much fun mom!", Florence exclaimed.

" I know but it's almost 9 o'clock. It's bed time!", Mrs. Crenshamezki said.

" You'll see Cayela again tomorrow at school.", Mr. Crenshamezki said.

" Oh, ok. I guess it's time for me to go home Cayela.", Florence said as she picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

" Ok. Bye Florence, I had a lot of fun today despite being bullied by Charlotte and her stupid friends.", Cayela said with a smile as she finished her juice.

" I did too! See you tomorrow at school!", Florence said as she smiled back.

" Ok!", Cayela said.

" Thank you for allowing your daughter to come over to hang out with our daughter for a few hours. Cayela's been really struggling with trying to make friends and we're very greatful that your daughter was nice enough to befriend her.", Leo said.

" Oh you're very welcome Leo. That's no problem at all, Florence is use to this. Our oldest daughter Julianne who's 17 is severely autistic but she's not able to speak. She also can't walk so she has to use a wheelchair to get around.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said.

" Oh that's terrible. I feel so sorry for you. It must be awful to have a child that can't tell you anything.", Leo sadly said.

" It is but we try to stay positive. She also can't use the bathroom too so she has to wear adult sized disposable briefs.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said.

" Cayela's the same way but she feels embarrassed about it. She keeps telling me and her father all the time that she wishes she was normal.", Leo said.

" Well my husband and I think that Julianne feels the same way even though she can't tell us.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said.

" Alright, Patricia I think it's time to go. It's getting late.", Mr. Crenshamezki said.

" Alright Gary I'm coming. Well it was nice meeting you all but we really got to go. Feel free to allow Cayela over to our house sometime too.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as she followed her husband and daughter out the door.

" Oh anytime Patricia! Same with Florence! The girls really did have a great time with each other!", Leo said with a smile. Sheldon nodded his head in agreement.

" Alright, bye. Good night.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as she left with her husband and daughter.

" Well I'm going home too. Good night you guys.", Penny said as she stood up and walked to the door.

" Good night Penny.", Leonard said as he slung his arm around Dakota's shoulder.

" Good night Auntie Penny! I love you!", Cayela exclaimed as she hugged Penny.

" Aw good night sweetie! I love you too!", Penny said as she hugged Cayela back and kissed the top of her head before she walked out.

" Well that was fun.", Cayela said as she began to yawn.

" Ok I think it's time for bed. It's 5 minutes to 9.", Sheldon said.

" Let's go Cayela.", Leo said as she headed to the bathroom.

" Ok. Coming mom.", Cayela said as she followed her mother. Once Cayela was changed and all dressed for bed and after she brushed her teeth her parents tucked her into her bed. Leonard and Dakota entered the room moments later to say good night too.

" Good night Cayela. We love you.", Leo, Sheldon, Leonard, and Dakota said as they stood next to her bed.

" Good night. I love you too.", Cayela said with a yawn as her parents and godparents kissed her forehead before they walked out. Sheldon shut the light off which turned on Cayela's nightlight before he shut the door. Cayela shifted in her bed before she fell asleep holding her stuffed 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Raphael. She may have been a 14 year old but she did love that cartoon show especially the theme song just like her father. But in the middle of the night Cayela was suddenly woken up out of a dead sleep when something in her dream scared her and made her scream. This caught the attention of the 4 adults who ran in there and turned on the light to see Cayela sitting up in bed crying.

" Cayela what's wrong?! Are you ok?!", Leo asked with concern as she looked at her daughter.

" I had a bad dream mom! Something scared me and it woke me up!", Cayela cried.

" What scared you?", Sheldon asked.

" It's not what scared me dad it's someone that scared me!", Cayela cried.

" Well who are you talking about Cayela?", Dakota asked.

" I don't know, it was weird! There was this guy who kidnapped me and made me kill all of you including Florence! He looked like a cyborg with a red mechanical laser eye!", Cayela cried. All 4 adults just looked at each other and gasped. They immediately knew who Cayela was talking about even though she had never met him yet.

" Oh god, I was afraid it would come to this eventually!", Leo exclaimed as she buried her face in her hands.

" Leo calm down.", Sheldon said as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

" Sheldon don't tell me to calm down! This is exactly what I didn't want Cayela to find out about!", Leo exclaimed as panic began to set in.

" What didn't you want me know about mom?! Do you know that guy?!", Cayela cried. Leo sat down on her daughter's bed and with a defeated sigh she said, " Yes, I do know him. In fact, your whole family here does. I was hoping that you would never find out about this, but, I guess I have no choice but to tell you. Honey, who you just described is my enemy."

" He's a villain?!", Cayela cried.

" Yes. He's an evil mad scientist and his name's Dr. Devon Stormbender.", Leo sadly said.

" Why does he look like cyborg mom?!", Cayela cried.

" Oh sweetheart if I told you, you probably wouldn't understand. It's a very complicated story to tell.", Leo sadly said as she gently placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

" Yeah you're probably right!", Cayela cried. After she was comforted, changed again and put back to bed the next day at school Cayela told Florence about the weird dream she had.

" Are you serious Cayela?", Florence asked as she looked at her friend.

" Yeah, and what's really weird about it is I've never met him before. My mom and dad just told me about him last night.", Cayela said.

" Well one thing's for sure that I got to tell you about that Cayela is that is the stupidest name I've ever heard! Seriously, what kind of a dumb name is Dr. Stormbender?!", Florence laughed.

" I don't know Florence but I agree with you! That really is a dumb name!", Cayela laughed. As the two girls laughed about this they didn't realize that Dr. Stormbender was watching them on his big computer screen in his underground lair through the middle school's surveillance cameras. Fiery hot rage built up inside of him as he listened to Cayela and Florence make fun of his name.

" So those bratty teenage girls think they can make fun of my name and call it stupid, huh?! Well they got another thing coming, this will not stand with me! Those two shall pay for this!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he slammed a mechanical fist on his control panel. He continued listening until he heard something that caught his attention.

" Cayela Fordyce-Cooper and Florence Crenshamezki, pay attention!", the teacher interjected as she smacked her ruler on the chalkboard.

" Sorry Ms. Simmons!", Cayela and Florence said as they turned their attention back to the lesson.

" Wait, what?!", Dr. Stormbender interjected as he switched the camera to another angle and zoomed in on Cayela's face before freezeframing it. As he looked at her face he clearly see the facial features of his enemy Leo and Sheldon which made a sinister, evil smirk spread across his face.

" Of course, it all makes sense now! That's Sheldon and Leo's little girl! Oh this should be very interesting!", Dr. Stormbender exclaimed as he let out an evil laugh.

When school let out at 10:30 A.M. because of a half day and after her parents picked her up, Cayela asked them if Florence could come over again but Leo told her no because she had to run some errands and would not be home for a few hours. Cayela was upset about that but she reluctantly decided to let it go. When they pulled up in the parking lot of their apartment building with the car still running, Leo told Cayela to go inside and wait for her father because she needed to talk to him for a minute. Cayela acknowledged what her mother told her and went inside the building climbing up the 4 flights of stairs.

" Ok, I'm going to run some errands and I want Cayela to take a nap while I'm out. Could you make sure she does her homework and that you change her before doing so?", Leo asked as she looked at her husband.

" I can.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you Sheldon. I'll be back in a few.", Leo said.

" Alright, hurry back safe Leo. I love you.", Sheldon said as he kissed his wife.

" I love you too.", Leo said as she kissed him back before Sheldon stepped out of the car and she drove away. He walked up the 4 flights of stairs and when he walked in he saw his daughter sitting on the couch watching an episode from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. Sheldon stood there and shook his head slightly with a smirk on his face as he picked up the tv remote and shut the tv off.

" Aw what gives dad?! I was just at the part where The Shredder was calling Bebop and Rocksteady idiots!", Cayela protested as she looked at her father.

" Your mother's out running errands so she asked me to make sure you do your homework and that I change you before getting you settled down for a nap in your bed.", Sheldon said.

" Why?! I'm not even tired and I'm too old for this! I'm 14 years old!", Cayela whined.

" I don't know but that's what your mother said. Now please go do your homework Cayela.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Fine.", Cayela said with a defeated sigh as she got off the couch and went to her room to do her homework. It took her a little over an hour to complete it but when she did she called out, " Ok I'm done with my homework dad!"

" Alright, follow me to the bathroom.", Sheldon said as he headed to the bathroom. Cayela sprinted after her father and they entered the bathroom shutting the door behind them. A few minutes after this Cayela reentered her bedroom with Sheldon following her. The time was now 15 minutes past noon.

" I don't want to take a nap! I'm really not even tired!", Cayela protested as she laid down on her bed.

" Don't argue against what your mother said. It's nap time.", Sheldon said as he gently covered her with her comforter. He then kissed his daughter's head and before he walked out of the room Cayela said, " Dad?"

" What is it Cayela?", Sheldon asked as he turned around to face his daughter.

" Is mom really going to come back after she's done with her errands?", Cayela asked.

" Of course she is. Why would you ask a silly question like that?", Sheldon asked as he stared at her in confusion.

" I don't know. I just keep thinking about that cyborg man that I saw in my dream last night. I don't want anything bad to happen to mom.", Cayela said with concern in her voice. Sheldon let out a sigh, walked back over to Cayela's bed and sat down.

" I know you're worried about your mom and we all are, but, she's going to be fine.", Sheldon said.

" Oh, ok. And another question.", Cayela said.

" Yes?", Sheldon asked.

" Where's Uncle Leonard?", Cayela asked.

" He's still working. You'll see him later this evening.", Sheldon said.

" Oh, ok.", Cayela said.

" Are those all the questions you have right now?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah that's it.", Cayela said.

" Alright, well take your 2 hour nap. Your mother will wake you up when she gets back.", Sheldon said as he stood up and walked back to the door.

" Ok. I love you dad.", Cayela said.

" I love you too Cayela.", Sheldon said as he shut the light off and walked out. Cayela rolled over in her bed and fell asleep.

2 hours later...

" Finally! I'm home!", Leo exclaimed as she walked in the door carrying her arms full of bags.

" Well good Lord woman! What in the name of Einstein did you buy?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at the amount of items his wife was carrying.

" Just groceries and other things. I had to literally go to 6 different stores just to get what I needed.", Leo said as she was struggling to carry the bags. Some of them began to fall out of her arms to the floor making her a little frustrated.

" Oh son of a bitch! Sheldon can you please help me carry some of this stuff?!", Leo exclaimed as she carried what she had in her arms to the kitchen and set them on the counter. Sheldon picked up the remaining items and did the same.

" Is Cayela still sleeping?", Leo asked as she started putting items away.

" As far as I know, yes.", Sheldon said as he opened the fridge.

" Alright well I'm going to go wake her up.", Leo said as she headed to her daughter's bedroom.

" Cayela, it's time to get up.", Leo said as she walked into the room.

" Oh, hi mom. How did your errands go?", Cayela asked as she sat up her bed.

" Pretty good, except I had to go to 6 different stores which was not fun but I did get everything I needed.", Leo said.

" Well that's good.", Cayela said.

" Did you sleep ok?", Leo asked.

" Yeah, I slept like a rock.", Cayela said.

" Good. Did you do your homework before your nap?", Leo asked.

" Yeah my homework's all done mom.", Cayela said as she got up from her bed. She then picked up her cell phone that was sitting on the nightstand next to her bed and saw that she had a text message from Florence.

 _F: Hey Cayela, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house after school tomorrow? :)_

" Text message?", Leo asked her daughter.

" Yeah mom it's Florence. She's asking me if I want to go over to her house after school tomorrow.", Cayela said.

" Oh, well, I don't have any problem with you going over there but I'll go ask your father first. Go wait for me in the bathroom and I'll be in there in a minute Cayela.", Leo said with a smile before she walked out of the room.

" Ok mom.", Cayela said as she left her room and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Moments after Leo talked to her husband in the kitchen and he said he was fine with Cayela going over to her friend's house, Leo then picked up the two new boxes of adult sized disposeable briefs that she bought at the store and carried them into the bathroom. After that, Cayela went back to her room to play with her Barbie dolls. As she was playing with them she was laughing, making them talk to each other and singing the Barbie Girl song. She did these things in a repetitive fashion until she decided that a tornado was going to hit her Barbie house making them scream and try to seek shelter from the storm.

" Oh my god! This tornado is a disaster! There's debris flying everywhere, shield your eyes!", Cayela screamed in her best imitation of Barbie as she was shaking the house, sliding and smacking things around it as well as making howling wind sounds to simulate the tornado striking and destroying the house. Leo and Sheldon began to shake their heads and laughed as they listened to their daughter let her imagination run wild.

" Ah the sounds of a happy child. I love it.", Leo said with a smile as she looked at her husband while they were sitting on the couch in the living room.

" As do I as well and I also love you Leo.", Sheldon said as he smiled back at her.

" I love you too Sheldon.", Leo said as she kissed him.

" Oh no, someone help me! I've been sucked up into the twister!", Cayela's Barbie voice screamed as she pretended that one of her barbies got sucked up into the tornado.

" I'll save you Barbie! I'll suck up the tornado with this vacuum cleaner!", Cayela's Ken voice exclaimed as she pretended that one of her Ken dolls grabbed a vacuum cleaner with a hose and began sucking the tornado into it. She made pretend sucking noises as she did so until she let go of her Barbie doll and let her fall to the floor with a big thunk.

" You're safe Barbie! I defeated the evil tornado!", Cayela's Ken voice exclaimed as her Ken doll dropped the vacuum hose.

" Oh Ken you saved my life! You're my hero! Kiss me my knight in shining armor!", Cayela's Barbie voice exclaimed as she picked up her doll from the floor.

" With pleasure. Come here lover!", Cayela's Ken voice said as she smushed her dolls' faces together and made kissing noises.

" Yay! Dance party time!", Cayela exclaimed as she set her dolls down and walked over to her stereo. She picked up her iPod, scrolled through her playlist and clicked on the song I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. She started to sing the words as she danced around her room. As Leo and Sheldon listened to this going on in their daughter's room Leo's phone started ringing.

" Hello?", Leo answered.

" Hey Leo, it's Leonard.", Leonard answered back.

" Oh hi Leonard, what's up?", Leo said.

" Not much I just got off of work. Could you come pick me up at Caltech?", Leonard said.

" Sure, why?", Leo asked.

" My car won't start for some reason. I tried to start the engine but it wouldn't turn over. I'm sitting in the parking lot right now with no way to get home because Howard, Raj, and Amy already left a few minutes ago, Penny and Bernadette are still working, Stuart is out on a date and Dakota didn't answer when I called her which means she's either training in a gym or she's in the octagon fighting someone. My only option left was to call you.", Leonard said.

" Oh, ok. But wait a second, did you just say that Stuart's on a date?!", Leo asked in complete shock.

" Yeah, he told me that he's out with this girl named Denise.", Leonard said.

" Well that's great! He needs someone special in his life. He always seems so lonely every time we see him at the comic book store.", Leo said.

" Yeah you're right. So could you please come pick me up Leo?", Leonard said.

" Sure Leonard I'll be right there. Do you want me to call a tow company to tow your car to a garage for you?", Leo asked.

" Sure, that would be greatly appreciated Leo.", Leonard said.

" Ok, see you in a few minutes. Bye.", Leo said.

" Bye.", Leonard said as he hung up.

" I'll be right back Sheldon.", Leo said as she grabbed her keys and her purse.

" Where are you going now Leo?", Sheldon asked as he looked at his wife.

" I'm going to Caltech to pick up Leonard. His car broke down for some strange reason and he asked me to come get him. Howard, Raj, and Amy already left a few minutes ago, Penny and Bernadette are still working, Stuart's on a date and Dakota didn't answer when Leonard tried to call her.", Leo said as she pulled her keys out of her purse and swung her purse over her shoulder.

" Well alright, just be careful. Call me if anything happens.", Sheldon said as he kissed her.

" I will and if Cayela comes out here asking where I went just tell her that I went to pick up her Uncle Leonard from work and that I'll be right back.", Leo said as she kissed him back before walking out the door. Sheldon nodded his head and turned on the tv. As he flipped through the channels Cayela suddenly came out of her room listening to her iPod through her headphones. She was also singing too as she grabbed a juice box out of the fridge. The song she was singing was Listen to your Heart by DHT. Sheldon's eyes went back and forth from the tv to his daughter as she danced around the kitchen singing the song but stopping every few seconds to sip her juice box. This made him smile a little because he loved seeing his daughter so happy to be doing her own things that made her happy. His daughter Cayela and his wife Leo were the most precious things in the world to him and Sheldon didn't know what he would do if something should happen to them. He loved them both very much and vowed to protect them with his life. Sheldon turned his attention back to the tv but the second he did so something unexpected happened that immediatedly concerned him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cayela suddenly collapse and hit the floor with a thud behind the kitchen counter.

" Oh dear Lord! Cayela!", Sheldon screamed as he jumped off the couch and ran to Cayela. He knelt down beside her and gently lifted her head. Her eyes were closed but her eyelids and lower lip were tremoring slightly which really freaked Sheldon out. With panic setting in and with his daughter in his arms Sheldon pulled out his cell phone and called his wife.

" Sheldon?", Leo answered her phone as she was driving her and Leonard back to the apartment.

" Leo! Get back here now! Something's wrong with Cayela!", Sheldon panically screamed into his phone as he tried to fight back the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

" Sheldon what's going on?! What do you mean something's wrong?!", Leo asked with a bit of confusion and concern in her voice.

" I'm not sure! I was just sitting in the living room on the couch watching tv and then Cayela came out of her room listening to her IPod! She walked into the kitchen to grab herself a juice box and started dancing around the kitchen singing but then she suddenly collapsed onto the floor out of nowhere and now she's laying in my arms unconscious! I don't think she's breathing!", Sheldon screamed.

" Oh my god! Honey call 9.1.1 now! Leonard and I will be there as fast as we can!", Leo screamed as she nearly dropped the phone upon hearing what her husband just said.

" Ok! Please be careful getting here! Bye!", Sheldon screamed.

" I will! Bye!", Leo screamed as she hung up and frantically sped up her car.

" What the hell Leo?! What are you doing?!", Leonard screamed as he pressed his back against the seat.

" Leonard we need to get home now!", Leo screamed.

" Why?! What the hell is going on?!", Leonard screamed.

" Sheldon called me in a panic and said that Cayela just collapsed and fell unconscious in the kitchen! He doesn't think she's breathing!", Leo screamed.

" WHAT?! She was fine when I saw her this morning before we left for work! What do you think happened?!", Leonard screamed as he stared at his friend with wide eyes.

" I don't know but I'm freaking out now!", Leo screamed.

" I'm freaking out too! Is Sheldon calling 9.1.1 now?!", Leonard screamed.

" I…!", Leo started to say but was interrupted by the sound of an ambulance coming up behind them with the sirens blaring. Leo pulled over her car just enough for the ambulance to pass her and Leonard screamed, " Follow that ambulance Leo! With any luck it should be heading to our apartment building!"

" Oh you don't have to tell me twice Leonard! Hang in there Cayela, mama's coming!", Leo screamed as she sped after the ambulance and followed it all the way to 2311 North Los Robles Avenue. She parked her car in the closest parking spot and frantically jumped out with Leonard frantically sprinting after her toward the entrance of the building. Leo screamed her daughter's name in a panic as the two physicists ran up the stairs almost tripping over their feet to get to their apartment.

" Cayela!", Leo screamed as she threw the apartment door open to see Sheldon in complete hysterics while paramedics were administering CPR on Cayela. Leo tried to get closer but one EMT held her back.

" Ma'am you need to stay back! We're working here!", the EMT said as he stood in front of Leo, Sheldon and Leonard.

" That's my daughter! I have to see if she's ok!", Leo screamed as she continued to push forward but was held back.

" Ma'am I understand you're upset but you need to stay back!", the EMT said.

" Is she going to be ok?!", Sheldon asked as tears streamed down his face.

" We don't know. We're going to transport her to the hospital to find out what's going on. Would you three prefer to ride with us in the ambulance or follow us?", the EMT asked.

" We'll ride in the ambulance! Thank you!", Leo exclaimed as tears began to stream down her face. The three physicists then followed the EMTs out the door as they rolled the gurney with Cayela on it and carried it down the stairs out to the waiting ambulance sitting outside in front of the building. They all piled inside and sped out of the parking lot. On the way to the hospital Leo sent out a mass text to her friends as well as her family and her husband's family letting them know what was going on.

Pharmaceutical lab…

Buzz buzz!

 _L. F-C: Get to the hospital now! Cayela's unconscious and unresponsive! Text me or call me when you get this message! :.(_

" Holy crap on a cracker! Bernie did you get the same message I did from Leo?!", Penny screamed as she dropped the container she was holding when she saw her text message from Leo.

" Yes! Something's wrong with Cayela!", Bernadette screamed as she dropped a petrie dish when she saw the same message that Penny got.

" Well what the hell are we standing here for?! We need to go now!", Penny screamed as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

" Well wait, we need to tell our boss where we're going! We can't just leave!", Bernadette screamed as she grabbed her purse and ran after her friend.

" Oh for God sakes we don't have time for that Bernadette! We need to go now! Our niece could be dying for all we know and I don't even want to think about that being a possibility! We may not be blood-related but I sure as hell love that girl and I know you do too as well as the rest of us! Cayela's a blessing to us and there is no way in damn hell that we're just going to lose her like that with no explanation as to why!", Penny screamed as she continued running down the hallway with Bernadette following her running down flights of stairs to get to the first floor of the building. As they ran past the reception desk the woman behind it asked, " Excuse me, but, where do you think you're going?"

" Sorry, we need to leave like right now.", Penny exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath.

" Is there a reason for this?", the receptionist asked.

" Yes, there's a serious family friend emergency going on. Our friends' daughter fell unconscious for some reason and she's being taken to the hospital.", Bernadette said with every shaking breath that came out of her mouth.

" Oh wow, that sounds very serious!", the receptionist exclaimed as she stared at them.

" Yeah so could you please let Dan know about this and tell him that we went to the hospital?", Penny asked.

" Of course, I'll let him know. Just go see your niece.", the receptionist said.

" Thank you! Come on Bernie let's go!", Penny exclaimed as she grabbed her friend by the arm and ran to the door pulling her through it and out to the parking lot. When they got to Penny's car and jumped in Penny called Leo as she sped out of the parking lot letting her know that they were on their way there.

" Howie! Did you hear from Leo?!", Bernadette screamed into her phone at her husband.

" Yeah, she texted me Bernie! Something about Cayela being unconscious! Why?!", Howard exclaimed.

" Are you heading up to the hospital?! Penny and I just left the pharmaceutical lab and we're already on our way!", Bernadette screamed.

" Yes! I'm getting on my scooter now but I'm going to Raj's first to pick him up before I head up there!", Howard exclaimed as he strapped on his helmet and hopped on his scooter. After he hung up with his wife he kicked the kickstand up and started the engine. Howard then pulled out of the driveway of their house and sped down the street reviving up the engine. When he got to Raj's apartment complex he was surprised to see that Raj was already standing outside waiting for him.

" Did you get Leo's text?!", Howard asked his best friend as he stopped right in front of him.

" Yeah dude I've been standing here waiting for you for the past 20 minutes!", Raj exclaimed.

" Never mind that Raj! Let's just go! Get on behind me!", Howard hissed. Raj quickly got on Howard's scooter and as the two of them sped out of the parking lot Raj exclaimed, " Whatever's going on with Cayela this can't be good!" As the word about Cayela's condition spread amongst the others they all found themselves crammed in the hospital waiting room waiting for answers. The Crenshamezkies showed up too after Leo called them and told them what was going on.

" Oh my god we have to go in there! I can't stand not knowing what the hell is going on!", Leo screamed as she paced the floor like a wild animal locked in a cage.

" Leo calm down!", Sheldon screamed as he approached his wife from behind her.

" Don't tell me to calm down Sheldon! For all we know our daughter could be dying in there and I don't even want to think about that! We have been blessed with a sweet, beautiful little girl and there is no way that we are just going to lose her like that! She's only 14 years old!", Leo screamed in her husband's face as tears were streaming down her face.

" I know but still we need to keep it together and not lose our sanity over this! Our daughter may be unconscious but she's probably petrified wondering what the hell is going on!", Sheldon screamed as he gently grabbed Leo's shoulders and held her.

" Um in case you've forgotten, WE'RE WONDERING THAT TOO!", Amanda shouted as she gestured to herself and everyone else.

" Amanda don't start! This is not the time for you to act all bitchy! My autistic teenage daughter is in there unconscious and probably scared to death wondering where the hell her mom and dad are at!", Leo screamed at her sister.

" You don't think I'm upset about this Leo?! SHE'S MY NIECE SO OF COURSE I'M UPSET! I'M HER AUNT AND SO IS KENNEDY! WE LOVE THAT LITTLE GIRL JUST AS MUCH AS YOU, SHELDON, AND THE REST OF THE FAMILY! WE HAVE SHOWN IT SINCE THE DAY YOU TOLD US YOU WERE HAVING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!", Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Amanda! Use your inside voice! We're going to solve this mystery one way or another but you need to calm down! I understand that your bipolar tendencies are starting to flair up but now is not the time for that! Cayela may be unconscious right now but she doesn't want to hear her aunt and her mother scream at each other! So get your sh*t together and STOP IT!", Mrs. Fordyce screamed at her two bickering daughters which caused them to shut up. Mrs. Cooper gasped in shock at what came out of their mouths.

" I'm so very sorry that you had to hear that Mary. My daughters don't usually act like this to this extent.", Mrs. Fordyce said as she turned toward Mrs. Cooper.

" Oh that's alright. We're family so I just have to get used to it. The Lord created everyone differently from each other.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" I suppose you're right.", Mrs. Fordyce said as she turned away slightly and let out a sad sigh.

" Everything will be fine. I'm woried about Cayela just as much as you. Here, take my hands and let's pray for her.", Mrs. Cooper said as she held out her hands which Mrs. Fordyce took in hers. The two of them then closed their eyes and silently prayed to God hoping that their granddaughter would be ok. The others were just sitting around freaking out and crying. After a few moments of not knowing anything the doctor finally came out to talk to them.

" Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fordyce-Cooper?", the doctor asked as he stood there with a clipboard in his hand.

" Yes?! Is our daughter ok?!", Sheldon and Leo exclaimed as tears continued to stream down their faces.

" She's stable but in critical condition. We have her on a ventilator in a medically induced coma.", the doctor said.

" What do you mean by that?! What's wrong with her?!", Leo cried out.

" We suspect that she may have been poisoned.", the doctor said with concern in his voice.

" POISONED?! BY WHAT?!", the others exclaimed simultaneously.

" We think it was cyanide but we won't know for sure until the lab results come back.", the doctor said.

" OH MY GOD! THIS IS HORRIBLE! CAYELA!", Leo screamed as she fell to her knees sobbing her eyes out.

" OH GOOD LORD! LEO!", Sheldon screamed as he fell to the floor and held his very upset wife in his arms.

" BESTIE!", Morgan screamed as she threw herself at her best friend sobbing as well.

" UNBELIEVABLE! CAN THESE FAMILY EMERGENCIES GET ANY WORSE?! THIS IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT!", Junior shouted before he angrily kicked a trash can and stormed off letting out an angry scream.

" JUNIOR! GET BACK HERE!", Leo screamed as she pulled away from her best friend and her husband to run after her brother.

" LEO!", Amanda screamed as she chased after her sister. Kennedy followed her as well as Stephen and Garrett. The siblings eventually all caught up with each other.

" Junior what the hell was up with that?! You scared the living hell out of us?!", Kennedy screamed at her brother.

" Don't start Kennedy! This has nothing to do with you!", Junior screamed at her.

" To hell it does Junior!", Kennedy screamed.

" Yeah! What are you so angry about?!", Leo screamed with tears still coming down her face.

" I'm angry that some lowlife d*ckhead out there poisoned your daughter! She's on life support because of it!", Junior screamed.

" We don't know for sure yet if that's what really happened! For all we know at the moment it's just a speculation! Calm the fracking hell down! I'm just as upset about it as you and the rest of us! I'm Cayela's mother for God's sake!", Leo shouted.

" Don't tell me to calm down Leo Alejandra! I'm going to go find this son of a bi**h and kill 'em!", Junior shouted as he tried to storm away but was grabbed by the arm by his brother Garrett.

" Are you out of your mind Junior?! What good will that do?! It's just going to make things worse!", Garrett shouted in his face.

" GARRETT SOMEBODY JUST TRIED TO KILL OUR NIECE CAYELA! SOMEBODY'S GOT TO PAY FOR IT!", Junior shouted as he jerked his arm away.

" Yo you dillholes! Isn't obvious?! Who do we know that would do something like this?!", Amanda shouted at her siblings.

" DR. DEVON STORMBENDER!", the 6 siblings shouted at the same time.

" Exactly!", Amanda shouted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

" I'm gonna kill him!", Junior shouted as he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

" Uh hello, Earth to Junior, in case you have forgotten HE'S A CYBORG! He's gonna kill you if you try to go after him alone!", Leo shouted.

" I don't care Leo! He's not gonna get away with trying to hurt Cayela or the rest of us! He deserves everything he's gonna get and by that I mean my big, meaty fists right up his R2D2 tin can ass!", Junior shouted.

" That didn't even make sense!", Stephen shouted at his younger brother.

" It was a customized Star Wars metaphor Stephen! It wasn't supposed to make sense!", Junior shouted.

" Will you all just stop it?! We're family! Cayela wouldn't want to see us fighting with each other!", Leo shouted.

" You're right Leo.", Kennedy said as she sighed.

" Is everything ok here?", a nurse asked as she walked by.

" Yes everything's fine, just a family argument.", Leo said.

" Ok well the doctor said you can go see your daughter.", the nurse said as she walked away.

" Ok thank you.", Leo said as she started walking down the hallway. Her siblings followed and when they got to the room everyone else was already in there. Leo walked up next to her husband who was standing next to the bed holding Cayela's hand. Leo gently placed her hand on top of her husband's hand and started to pray as tears still streamed down her face. Cayela looked so lifeless as she laid in the bed with all kinds of tubes and machines hooked up to her. Her skin felt cold as if she had been stored in a refridgerator for a long period of time and then taken out of it. Everyone remained silent as they gathered around the bed. The only sounds that were heard were the hiss of the ventilator and the slow beep of the heart monitor. As Leo and Sheldon stood by their daughter's bedside Kemdan walked up next to them and said, " Ella estará bien."

" Thanks Kemdan.", Leo sadly said as she looked at her friend before she looked back at her daughter. Florence stood at the other side of the bed holding Cayela's other hand with tears streaming from her face. Her parents stood behind her with their hands gently placed on her shoulders with her older sister and younger brother on both sides of her. Florence was in absolute disbelief that this was happening to her new friend and thought that this was just some horrible dream that she had yet to wake up from but the reality of the situation was too much for her to handle at that moment. Everyone kept a constant vigil over Cayela for at least 2 days praying for a miracle and hoping that she would come out of it but just when they were beginning to lose hope something surprisingly wonderful happened. On the third day they were there Cayela came out of her coma and started coughing while trying to pull the ventilator tube out.

" Cayela? Cayela!", Leo and Sheldon exclaimed as their faces lit up as well as everyone else in the room. When the doctors and nurses came in to remove the tube from Cayela's airway Cayela coughed and sputtered a little bit before she started breathing on her own.

" What's going on? Where am I?", Cayela asked as she looked around the room and saw the faces of her family as well as her friend and her friend's family.

" You're in the hospital Cayela.", the doctor said.

" Hospital? Why? What happened to me?!", Cayela asked in confusion as her anxiety began to go up.

" Somebody poisoned you.", Florence said.

" Poisoned me?! With what?! Mom, Dad, what's going on?!", Cayela exclaimed as she began to freak out.

" Cayela you were poisoned with cyanide and we think we already know who did it.", Sheldon said.

" Cyanide?! Oh my god who did this?!", Cayela exclaimed in a panic.

" We think it's the same person that we have talked about sweetheart, my enemy.", Leo said as she gently placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

" The cyborg guy?! How long have I been unconscious?!", Cayela exclaimed.

" 2 days.", Dakota said.

" Oh my god! How am I going to make up 2 days worth of schoolwork?!", Cayela exclaimed in complete shock.

" We'll worry about that later. Right now all that matters is that you're ok. Oh sweetheart, we were so worried about you.", Leo said with a smile as she hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Sheldon embraced both his wife and daughter as tears of happiness and relief streamed down his face. He was happy that his daughter was ok and didn't appear to have any damaging effects from the cyanide.

2 weeks later at school Charlotte and her friends continued to harass and bully Cayela as well as Florence until one day Cayela and Florence walked into the girls restroom talking to each other and suddenly stopped when they heard crying coming from one of the stalls.

" Wait shut up for a second, I hear someone crying.", Florence said as she walked to one of the stalls and opened the door. The two girls gasped when they saw who it was.

" Charlotte?!", Cayela and Florence gasped in shock.

" Go away! I want to be alone!", Charlotte cried as she sat on the floor hugging her knees into her chest.

" Why? What's wrong?", Cayela asked.

" Why would you like to know?! You wouldn't believe me anyway because I'm just a big stupid bully!", Charlotte cried.

" No really what's wrong?! You clearly look like you're upset about something! What is it?!", Cayela asked with concern on her face.

" Alright fine! Alicia betrayed me and turned all of our friends against me! She hacked my Facebook account, found an embarrassing picture of me and posted it to her page! Everyone is calling me a sissy because of it!", Charlotte cried.

" What?! Why would she do that?!", Florence asked in shock.

" Because she's been jealous of me and my popularity! She's always wanted to take the spotlight from me since the day she met me! She said that she was sick of being my wingwoman and wanted to be the top dog in school so she decided to hack into my Facebook to do some damage control on my life! When everyone saw that they laughed at me and started calling me a sissy! I was so upset that I didn't know what to do so I ran in here to cry! I didn't want to feed into the taunting and laughing by crying in front of everyone!", Charlotte cried.

" How do we know you're not pranking us?", Florence asked as she narrowed her eyes at her. Charlotte said nothing and held up her phone in front of their faces as she continued to cry. Cayela and Florence looked at Alicia Cartman's Facebook page and sure enough there was a picture of Charlotte sleeping in her bed cuddling with what a appeared to be a Rabbit webkinz. There was a caption with it too that said:

 _Check this out everybody, Charlotte Catarina Tipton sleeps with a webkinz every night! What a sissy! Lol!_ 😂

" Oh my god!", both girls exclaimed.

" Hey look you guys, it's Charlotte the sissy!", Alicia laughed as she suddenly walked into the restroom with the other girls and saw Charlotte sitting on the floor in the stall.

" Go away Alicia! Leave me a alone!", Charlotte cried.

" Oh what's this?! The big, tough, scary Charlotte is actually crying?! Wow! This just proves how much of a sissy you really are!", Alicia laughed as she tossed her hair back.

" That's enough Alicia! Leave her alone!", Cayela hissed.

" Oh shut up Cayela! You're just as much of a sissy as her and Florence over here!", Alicia laughed as she pointed at Charlotte and Florence.

" Excuse me?!", Cayela hissed in anger.

" Hey that's not nice! Go pick on somebody else!", Florence hissed in anger as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

" No I don't think I will! I think I'm enjoying this a lot!", Alicia laughed.

" Hey sissy face! You gonna go running to your mommy and daddy?!", Cassidy laughed as she fell over onto the floor causing all the other girls to laugh hysterically leaving Cayela and Florence to just stare at them with angry expressions on their faces.

" NO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU CASSIDY?! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS?!", Charlotte cried.

" We were but not anymore, loser!", Cassidy laughed.

" Loser! Loser! You are a loser!", the other girls laughed and chanted as they pointed at her.

" Stop it! Leave me alone!", Charlotte cried.

" GET OUT!", Cayela shouted at them.

" Fine, whatever! Catch you on the flip side sissy Charlotte!", Alicia laughed on her way out of the restroom with the other girls following her.

" Wow, you really are telling the truth.", Florence said in concern.

" What am I gonna do?! Everyone has seen that picture and I can't ever get that back! I lost all my friends! I won't be able to show my face in school ever again!", Charlotte cried.

" Charlotte don't say that. You haven't completely lost friends. You have us.", Cayela said as she gestured to herself and Florence.

" You... you mean that?! Even after I was so mean to you?!", Charlotte cried as she looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

" Yeah. No one deserves to be friendless, even if that person was mean to them. You clearly look like you could use a couple of friends that actually care about you.", Florence said with a smile.

" So what do you say Charlotte? You want to come hang out with us and be friends with us?", Cayela asked with a smile as she held out her hand.

" I would love to!", Charlotte cried as she grabbed Cayela's hand. A soft smile began spread across her face as she stared at her new friends with tears in her eyes.

Later that day…

Laughter and music filled the air as Cayela, Florence and Charlotte hung out together after school in Cayela's bedroom. They were dancing around too and the song that was playing was Pocketful of Sunshine by the KIdz Bop Kids.

" Oh my god! This is so much fun! I've never had this much fun in my entire life before!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" Really?! That's a first!", Florence exclaimed.

" Yeah, that reminds me, I'm really sorry for how I treated you. I let popularity get the better of me and it ruined my life. I never realized what a great friend I had until I lost her because of my behavior.", Charlotte sympathetically said to Florence.

" It's ok Charlotte, I'm just glad that you finally came to your senses. It's not fun when someone's being mean to you is it?", Florence asked.

" No it's not! It really hurt my feelings. I never realized what being mean to someone actually did to them until Alicia betrayed me like that. I never want to see her face again.", Charlotte said.

" Well we could try to get her and the other girls kicked out.", Cayela said.

" We could Cayela but then we would probably get in trouble too.", Florence said.

" Yeah. Thanks for trying to help. You're not as lame as I thought Cayela.", Charlotte said with a smile.

" Thanks Charlotte. Hey, do you guys want to hear something funny?", Cayela asked.

" Sure!", Florence and Charlotte exclaimed.

" Ok, watch this!", Cayela exclaimed with a smirk as she switched the song to Earth, Wind, Fire and Air by the Hex Girls on her ipod.

" CAYELA, TURN THAT OFF! DON'T BE ACTING LIKE YOUR AUNT AMANDA!", Leo's voice screamed from the living room.

" Was that your mom screaming at you?", Charlotte asked as a smirk formed on her face. Florence sported one too.

" Yeah! My Aunt Amanda plays this song all the time which annoys my mom like crazy! She hates it!", Cayela laughed.

" Isn't this a Scooby-Doo song?", Florence asked.

" Yeah, which is why it's funny!", Cayela laughed. Florence and Charlotte started laughing too.

" CAYELA TURN THAT SONG OFF! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN!", Leo's voice screamed again.

" Aw come on mom?! This is funny!", Cayela laughed.

" Cayela your mother said she doesn't want to hear it so turn it off! If you don't you're going to be in big trouble!", Sheldon's voice scolded his daughter from the living room.

" Ok fine dad! I'll turn it off!", Cayela laughed as she switched the song again to Baby Got Back by Sir Mix- A-Lot.

" What the hell?!", Leonard's voice exclaimed.

" Sheldon go in there and see what she's doing please!", Leo's voice nagged her husband.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon's voice irritatedly said as he got up from the couch and headed to his daughter's bedroom. When he walked in he saw Cayela dancing like an idiot making Florence and Charlotte laugh like crazy.

" Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper, what are you doing in here?!", Sheldon scolded at the top of his voice.

" Oh hi dad! We're just listening to music!", Cayela laughed.

" Cayela where in the name of Einstein did you get this song?! This is certainly not a song that you, Florence, and Charlotte should be listening to at 14 years old! In 4 years when you're 18 then we'll talk about it!", Sheldon scolded.

" Dad calm down it's just a song! I downloaded it from ITunes!", Cayela laughed.

" What?! Oh I'm going to have a serious bone to pick with the Apple company about this!", Sheldon scolded.

" Dad, what the…?!", Cayela laughed.

" Cayela do not say what the hell?! I don't want you picking up any of that garbage from any of us, especially your Auntie Penny across the hall!", Sheldon scolded.

" What's wrong with the way Auntie Penny talks?!", Cayela laughed.

" What's wrong with the way she talks?! Most of the things she says are very inappropriate things that children really shouldn't hear! That's why you hear me scold her all the time when she comes over here! Even your mother scolds her about it too!", Sheldon scolded.

" I've never heard mom do that.", Cayela said.

" Well she has! She doesn't want you hearing that obnoxious junk either!", Sheldon scolded.

" Ok I get it dad! Can I go now?!", Cayela huffed under her breath as she rolled her eyes at her father.

" Ok, firstly, do not do that to me and secondly, yes! You may go delete that song off your ipod or I will take it away!", Sheldon scolded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

" What?! That's fracking ridiculous! Dad you're insane!", Cayela interjected.

" On the contrary it's not Cayela and I'm not insane, your grandmother had me tested!", Sheldon scolded.

" Oh yeah sure bring Grandma Mary into this conversation why don'tcha?!", Cayela sarcastically pointed out.

" Cayela that is very disrespectful! Your mother and I didn't raise you to talk like that!", Sheldon scolded.

" I was being sarcastic dad, or at least I think I was.", Cayela said.

" Well whether that was sarcasm or not that was uncalled for! If you ever say something like that again you'll be grounded for 2 weeks!", Sheldon scolded.

" Ok sorry dad.", Cayela said.

" Thank you! Now please delete that song or you know what will happen! Don't make me come back in here!", Sheldon scolded before he walked out.

" Wow, is your dad always like that?!", Charlotte asked.

" Yes but I'm used to it. He's been that way for as long as I can remember.", Cayela said.

" Who all lives here with you Cayela?", Charlotte asked.

" My mom, my dad, and my dad's best friend who I call Uncle Leonard.", Cayela said.

" What do they do? I noticed a whole bunch of science stuff out in the living room.", Charlotte asked.

" They're physicists. They work at Caltech University.", Cayela said.

" The California Institute of Technology?", Charlotte asked as she raised an eyebrow.

" Yes. How did you know that Charlotte?", Cayela asked in surprise.

" I don't know, lucky guess.", Charlotte said.

" You're such a riot Charlotte!", Cayela laughed as she playfully punched her new friend in the shoulder.

" Not as much of a riot as you Cayela!", Charlotte laughed as she playfully punched Cayela back.

" Hey! Don't leave me hanging!", Florence exclaimed. Cayela and Charlotte simultaneously playfully punched Florence in both of her shoulders laughing like maniacs.

" Ow! Ok you two are so getting it!", Florence exclaimed with a laugh.

" Oh my god! Run Charlotte!", Cayela laughed as she quickly shoved past Charlotte and run out of her room.

" Wait up Cayela!", Charlotte laughed as she ran after her.

" Cayela, Charlotte, get back here!", Florence laughed as she ran after her two friends.

" Gangway!", Cayela laughed as she came running out into the living room.

" Move it or lose it!", Charlotte laughed as she followed behind Cayela.

" Hey! Calm down!", Leonard scolded as he stood up from his computer chair at his desk.

" No running in here! Stop this fooling around!", Sheldon scolded as he stood up from the couch.

" Girls?!", Leo scolded as she stood up right next to her husband.

" I'll show you and Cayela move it or lose it Charlotte! Come back here!", Florence laughed as she bolted after them.

" Girls settle down before somebody gets hurt!", Leo scolded as the girls ignored her and ran out of the apartment across the hallway.

" Cayela?!", Amy and Bernadette exclaimed when they suddenly saw their niece running into Penny's apartment with another girl they didn't know.

" Oh my god shut the door Charlotte! Here comes Florence!", Cayela laughed as she started pressing her body into the door.

" You got it Cayela!", Charlotte laughed as she joined in with her. The two girls pressed the door shut just before Florence was able to come in which made her slam into the door.

" Hey what the hell?! Girls that's very dangerous! Don't be doing that, someone's going to get hurt!", Penny scolded as she tried to pry Cayela and Charlotte away from the door.

" Hey! What gives?! Cayela, Charlotte, open the door!", Florence laughed as she kept bumping her shoulder into the door from the hallway outside Penny's apartment.

" Nope! We're locking you out Flo!", Charlotte laughed as she continued pressing her body into the door along with Cayela.

" Do I look like that crazy lady from that Progressive commercial to you?!", Florence laughed as she kept bumping against the door.

" No but it's funny!", Cayela laughed.

" Ok that's enough! Nobody's locking anybody out! Girls get away from the door before you break it!", Penny scolded as she pulled Cayela and Charlotte away from the door.

" Sorry Auntie Penny!", Cayela laughed.

" It's not funny Cayela! Someone could really get hurt doing that and STOP BUMPING MY DOOR FLORENCE!", Penny scolded Cayela and Charlotte before she yelled at Florence when she opened the door.

" Oh come on, I was just trying to get in!", Florence laughed as she walked in.

" I know that but I don't want you breaking it! I don't want to be racking up property damage bills from my landlord just because my niece's friend decided to be rambunctious by hitting my door!", Penny scolded.

" Um technically I'm her best friend now!", Florence laughed.

" Oh balls!", Penny groaned as she rolled her eyes.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

" What the hell is your problem you numbskull lunatics?! Have you completely lost your minds?!", Penny screamed at her friends when she stomped across the hall and barged into their apartment.

" Penny to what do we owe the displeasure of this vulgar language and incesscent catterwauling?!", Sheldon scolded.

" Oh don't be making this about you Dr. Whack-a-doodle! This is about safety issues!", Penny hissed.

" What's the issue Penny?", Leo asked.

" Were you guys not aware that your daughter and her friends were fooling around with my apartment door a minute ago?! They could have gotten seriously hurt!", Penny scolded.

" What?!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Cayela, Florence, and Charlotte! Get back over here now!", Leo and Sheldon shouted.

" What?! What is it?!", Cayela interjected as she walked back into the apartment followed by Florence and Charlotte.

" Do you have a lack of common sense?! Have you suffered a recent blow to the head?!", Sheldon scolded.

" No. What are you talking about dad?", Cayela asked in confusion as she stared at her father.

" Don't give me any of that! Answer this question: Were you, Florence, and Charlotte fooling around with your Auntie Penny's apartment door a minute ago?!", Sheldon scolded.

" Yeah we were just playing around. What's the big deal?", Cayela asked.

" The big deal is that doors are not meant to be played with period! You could have easily taken each other's fingers off or gotten a head injury! I thought we told you that last time Cayela when you bumped your head on your Auntie Dakota's apartment door?!", Leo scolded.

" Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry mom.", Cayela said.

" Well if you knew that from the last time then why did you do it again?!", Leo scolded.

" Because we wanted to have a little fun! Charlotte was upset earlier today at school because she got her feelings hurt so Florence and I decided to cheer her up by fooling around a little bit!", Cayela said.

" Ok you never told your father and I that part. What happened at school that made her upset?", Leo asked.

" One of her friends betrayed her by posting an embarrassing picture of her on social media causing everyone to laugh at her and call her a sissy.", Cayela said.

" Oh that's not very nice. Who did that?", Leo asked.

" Alicia Cartman. Here, I'll show you what she posted about Charlotte.", Cayela said as she pulled out her phone and showed her mother Alicia's Facebook profile. Leo gasped in shock when she saw the picture and the caption that was written underneath it.

" Why would Alicia do that?! This is a total violation of privacy!", Leo exclaimed.

" Because she was apparently very jealous of Charlotte's popularity and has wanted to take the spotlight from her since the two of them met. Charlotte told us that her brother actually took this picture of her with her phone without her knowledge of it which saved it in her camera roll. Alicia apparently found it eventually somehow when she hacked Charlotte's Facebook profile and decided to use it to hurt her. Oh and not only that, Alicia also had the nerve to call me a sissy as well as Florence.", Cayela said.

" What?! I don't appreciate this at all!", Sheldon interjected.

" I agree! You know what, we're going to go down to the school with this right now because this is getting way out of hand! It's one thing to tease and be mean to someone but when you hack someone's social media account and try to physically embarrass them that's when it becomes ridiculous and way over the top! So go get in the car, we're driving down to the school!", Leo interjected as she grabbed her purse and Cayela's diaper bag. Cayela acknowledged what her mother said and grabbed her two friends before rushing out of the apartment.

" What's going on now?! Where the hell are you guys going?!", Penny asked in confusion.

" We're going up to Pasadena Middle School to talk to the principal about an issue that Cayela just brought to our attention. Apparently there's another girl that's not being very nice to Cayela and Florence and now she's also not being very nice to Charlotte who was actually friends with her so we're going to get this issue sorted out.", Sheldon said.

" Why don't you just kick this girl's ass?! She sounds like she deserves it!", Penny pointed out.

" Penny I'm a grown man! I'm not just going to kick some little preturd's b!", Sheldon stated with a frown.

" You won't even say a?!", Penny asked.

" You bet your sweet b I won't!", Sheldon interjected.

" Leonard are you coming with us?", Leo asked as she stood in the open doorway.

" Yeah I'm coming Leo. Just hold on one second.", Leonard said as he stood up from his chair, walked over to the bowl by the door and grabbed his keys as well as his wallet.

" Ok let's go. Bye Penny, we'll see you in a little while.", Leo said as she walked out the door followed by her husband and her friend.

" Bye you guys.", Penny said but after she saw Leonard take out his inhaler and use it as he was walking down the stairs behind Leo and Sheldon, she mumbled under her breath, " Asthmatic dumba**!" before walking back across the hall to her apartment.

Pasadena Middle School…

" Hello, welcome to the main office. How may I help you?", Mrs. Charity Clemenson the secretary asked with a smile as she looked up from her computer behind the desk.

" Hi, I'm Dr. Leo Fordyce-Cooper, this is my husband Dr. Sheldon Cooper and our friend Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. We need to speak to Principal Rutherman about an issue that's really important that was brought to our attention today from our daughter Cayela.", Leo said.

" Ok, but, Principal Rutherman is in a meeting right now. Should I take a message?", Mrs. Clemenson asked.

" I'm afraid not, this issue is very important and can not wait. Is there any chance that we can meet with him now?", Sheldon asked.

" Um, let me see what I can do. I'll be right back.", Mrs. Clemenson said as she got up from her desk and walked toward the principal's office.

Principal Rutherman's office…

" Excuse me, Principal Rutherman?", Mrs. Clemenson asked when she walked into the office.

" Yes. What is it Charity?", Principal Rutherman asked his secretary.

" I'm very sorry to bother you but I have the Fordyce-Coopers out here and they would really like to speak to you about an issue that seems very important.", Mrs. Clemenson said.

" Oh, ok. Tell them that I will be out in one second to talk to them. I'm just finishing up my meeting with the school board.", Principal Rutherman said.

" Ok I'll let them know.", Mrs. Clemenson said.

" Thank you Charity.", Principal Rutherman said as his secretary walked out.

" He said that he'll be out in one second to talk to you. He's just finishing up his meeting with members of the school board.", Mrs. Clemenson said to the married couple as she sat back down at her desk.

" Ok thank you.", Leo said.

" Is this going to resolve anything mom?", Cayela asked as she looked up at her mother.

" It might help resolve something.", Leo said as she rubbed the top of her daughter's head.

" Good because I don't think I can take anymore bullying.", Cayela said.

" I agree! Alicia Cartman is just a snot-nosed little…!", Florence interjected but was interrupted by Leo scolding, "Florence do not say what I think you're going to say because this is not the appropriate place for it! In fact, you shouldn't be saying it at all! Your mother and father would be horrified if my husband and I let you say that!"

" Oh yeah, oopsie!", Florence laughed.

" Flo no one says that anymore.", Charlotte said.

" Charlotte can you please stop calling me by that crazy lady's name from the Progressive commercial? I look nothing like her.", Florence said as she narrowed her eyes at Charlotte.

" Aw come on Florence why not?! I used to call you that all the time.", Charlotte said.

" Yeah, back in elementary school when it sounded cute! We're in middle school in the 7th grade now! It doesn't even sound cute anymore!", Florence said.

" Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry.", Charlotte said.

" Thank you.", Florence said.

" Ok I'm done with my meeting and I'm ready for you. Let's step into my office so you can explain to me what's going on.", Principal Rutherman said when he stepped out of his office a short time later.

" Thank you for taking some time out of your busy schedule to talk to us.", Sheldon said as he walked into the office after him followed by Leo, Leonard, Cayela, Florence and Charlotte.

" Oh it's no problem. So what's the issue?", Principal Rutherman asked as he shut the door and sat down behind his desk. The others sat down as well.

" Well there's an issue regarding Alicia Cartman. Apparently Alicia is still being mean not only to our daughter Cayela and Florence but also to Charlotte now as well. We're a little concerned with the level that she's taking this to now.", Leo said in concern as she glanced at her husband and her friend before turning her head back to the school principal.

" How so?", Principal Rutherman asked as he leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk.

" Well Cayela told us that Alicia hacked Charlotte's Facebook profile, took an embarrassing picture of Charlotte and posted it to her page. Apparently everybody in school saw it and started making fun of her calling her a sissy. Alicia also called Cayela and Florence that as well.", Leo said in concern.

" To which I'm not happy about.", Sheldon said in concern.

" We're all not happy about it Sheldon.", Leo said in concern as she narrowed her eyes at her husband.

" Ok well I'll tell you what Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fordyce-Cooper, I'll contact the Cartmans right now and I'll ask them to come down to the school with Alicia so we can get this problem sorted out. This, what you just told me, will not be tolerated among any of my students.", Principal Rutherman said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

" Oh that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.", Leo said. Principal Rutherman then opened a filing cabinet labeled Emergency Contact Cards, pulled out Alicia's card, picked up his office phone and then dialed the landline number for the Cartmans' residence. The phone rang a few times before Mrs. Cartman answered the phone.

" Hello?", Mrs. Cartman answered.

" Hi, Mrs. Cartman?", Principal Rutherman asked.

" Yes. Who is this?", Mrs. Cartman asked.

" This is Principal Rutherman from Pasadena Middle School. Would you and your husband be willing to come down to the school for a moment with Alicia so we can discuss some problems regarding her behavior?", Principal Rutherman asked.

" Oh, yes of course! We'll be there as soon as possible Principal Rutherman!", Mrs. Cartman said.

" Great, I'll see you when you get here. Bye now.", Principal Rutherman said as he hung up. Moments later the Cartmans walked in with Alicia stomping in behind her parents, arms crossed with a pout on her face.

" Alicia don't do that!", Mr. Cartman scolded as he smacked his daughter's arm with the back of his wrist.

" Fine, whatever dad!", Alicia snapped with a huff as she reluctantly uncrossed her arms and threw herself down a chair next to her parents. She crossed her leg up over the other one, continuing to pout.

" So, what's this about?! Why the hell are we here?!", Alicia snapped as she tossed her hair back.

" Excuse me?!", Mr. and Mrs. Cartman interjected in complete shock as they stared at their 14 year old daughter.

" Ok firstly we don't use language like that in this school and secondly you're here because of your behavior!", Principal Rutherman angrily said as he slammed his fist on his desk.

" What are you talking about?! I've done absolutely nothing!", Alicia protested.

" That's not what I heard! Do you recognize these people right here?!", Principal Rutherman angrily asked as he pointed at Leo, Sheldon, and Leonard.

" Yeah, so?!", Alicia snapped.

" These three came here with a complaint about you being mean to their daughter Cayela and her two friends!", Principal Rutherman angrily said.

" Actually I'm Cayela's uncle. These two are her parents.", Leonard said as he pointed at his best friend and his best friend's wife.

" Ah, sorry for the confusion Dr. Hofstadter.", Principal Rutherman said.

" That's ok.", Leonard said as he leaned back in his chair and sucked on his inhaler.

" Anyway Alicia, you've been being mean to them and not to mention you hacked Charlotte's Facebook account and completely embarrassed her!", Principal Rutherman angrily said as he pointed at Charlotte.

" Yeah, so?! I'm the Queen Bee of the school now! I can do whatever I want!", Alicia snapped as she tossed her hair back and applied lipgloss to her lips.

" That's enough Alicia! Stop it!", Mr. Cartman scolded his daughter.

" Shut up dad! I can do whatever I want!", Alicia shouted.

" No you can't! This is my school and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! So as of right now I'm giving you two choices: stop this behavior and apologize or you leave me no choice but to expel you from this school and you will have to go to another district! And another thing, I might have to notify the Pasadena Police about this!", Principal Rutherman angrily said as he got up in Alicia's face.

" What?! Why would the police need to be involved?!", Alicia hissed.

" Because I just told you! Internet hacking is against the law and I will not allow that within my school! This is supposed to be a safe, learning environment for all students! So you either stop what you're doing, take that post down and apologize to everyone or get out of my school, go to another school district and/or possibly go to jail for what you did!", Principal Rutherman angrily said.

" Yeah seriously Alicia! How would you like it if someone did that to you?!", Cayela shot at her.

" Shut your mouth Fordyce-Cooper! I ain't doing diddley squat! This is harrassment!", Alicia shouted.

" Alicia I said that's enough!", Mr. Cartman shouted.

" And I said shut up dad!", Alicia shouted.

" Alicia don't talk to your father like that! This is not how we raised you to be!", Mrs. Cartman shouted.

" Shut up mom! I don't care! It's always rules this, rules that and I'm sick of it! Well you know what, I'm calling the shots from now on! I want to be a free-range person who gets to do whatever the HELL she wants!", Alicia shouted as she crossed her arms in front of her.

" Is that your final decision Alicia?!", Principal Rutherman angrily asked.

" Yes it is, jerk!", Alicia shouted.

" Well then, goodbye Alicia Matilda Cartman you are officially expelled!", Principal Rutherman shouted as he ripped her Emergency Contact card in half.

" Unbelievable!", Mrs. Cartman shouted at her daughter.

" You are grounded! I can not believe you chose to do that!", Mr. Cartman shouted at her as well.

" Whatever dad, I got what I wanted! Later suckers!", Alicia shouted but as she tried to leave Principal Rutherman shouted, " Oh no no no no, where do you think you're going?! You're not going anywhere until the police get here!"

" What?! You're calling the police?!", Alicia screamed.

" Yes! Since you chose to be expelled from this school and for doing something illegal, I am having you arrested and thrown in jail! These are the consequences that you have to deal with for the decision you made!", Principal Rutherman shouted as he picked up his office phone and dialed 9.1.1.

" 9.1.1 what's your emergency?", a woman's voice answered.

" Hello, this is Principal Rutherman from Pasadena Middle. Get me the Pasadena Police please.", Principal Rutherman said.

" Ok, one moment please.", the woman said as she handed the call over to the Pasadena Police.

" Pasadena Police, how may I help you?", a male officer's voice answered.

" Hello officer, I have a student here that I just expelled for unruly and illegal behavior. It's come to my attention from a pair of concerned parents of another student that this girl has been bullying several other students in my school for quite some time and just earlier today during school hours she hacked one of their Facebook accounts and embarrassed them all over social media. As a result of this situation I fear that the safety of my students and staff are at risk so I would very much appreciate it if you could please send a few officers down to Pasadena Middle School and escort the young lady out of my building.", Principal Rutherman said.

" We will most certainly do that for you sir. Who is this that I'm speaking to?", the officer asked.

" Principal Rutherman.", Principal Rutherman said.

" Ok and who's the young lady in question?", the officer asked.

" The defendant's name is Alicia Matilda Cartman.", Principal Rutherman said.

" Ok we have units in route and they should be there shortly Mr. Rutherman.", the officer said.

" Thank you. Have a good day.", Principal Rutherman said as he hung up.

" This is all your fault Cayela!", Alicia shouted.

" Me?! What did I do?!", Cayela shouted.

" You tattletailed on me to your stupid parents and got me in trouble! That was none of your business to talk about!", Alicia shouted.

" Excuse me but I find that comment to be very offensive to my wife and I!", Sheldon scolded.

" So I don't give a d*mn Dr. Cooper!", Alicia shouted.

" Excuse me but do not talk to my husband like that and I don't appreciate the fact that you're blaming our daughter for your problems!", Leo scolded.

" So I don't care Dr. Fordyce-Cooper I'll do whatever I want! You're not the boss of me!", Alicia shouted.

" Do not talk to my mom like that Alicia!", Cayela shouted.

" I said shut up!", Alicia shouted as she slapped Cayela across the face.

" Ow! That hurt!", Cayela screamed as she started to cry.

" ALICIA!", Mr. and Mrs. Cartman shouted as they gasped and stared at their daughter.

" Oh honey are you ok?!", Leo screamed.

" No mom! She hit me in the eye!", Cayela cried as she placed one hand over her eye and pointed at Alicia with the other.

" Oh please, quit your damn crying! I didn't hit you that hard!", Alicia shouted.

" Yes you did!", Cayela cried.

" Move your hand for a second, let me see!", Sheldon interjected as he gently moved his daughter's hand away from her eye. Leo, Sheldon, and Leonard gasped as they saw a black, purplish bruise around and on Cayela's eye.

" You gave her a black eye! What the heck is your problem Alicia?! You just assualted my best friend!", Florence shouted as she got up in Alicia's face.

" Shut it Florence! She deserved it!", Alicia shouted.

" No she didn't!", Florence shouted.

" Yeah knock off!", Charlotte shouted.

" Why do you care about her all of a sudden Charlotte?! You hated her!", Alicia shouted.

" Yeah I did but thanks to you I'm friends with her now! That's what friends do!", Charlotte shouted. As Florence, Charlotte, and Alicia fought with each other Principal Rutherman shouted at the top of his voice, " GIRLS, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

" Excuse me Mr. Rutherman, you called about an expelled student?", a male officer asked as he stepped into the office with a few other officers and tapped his baton against the door.

" Oh, yes, thank you officer!", Principal Rutherman exclaimed.

" Alright who's Alicia Cartman?", the officer asked as he put his baton away.

" That young lady right there.", Principal Rutherman as he pointed at Alicia.

" Get her out of here and away from me!", Cayela cried as she continued to hold her hand against her eye.

" Excuse me I don't mean to pry, but, why are you holding your eye?", the officer asked as he looked at Cayela.

" Because Alicia slapped me before you got here!", Cayela cried.

" I see, and are you this girl's parents?", the officer asked Leo and Sheldon as he pointed at Cayela.

" Yes we are!", Leo and Sheldon said as they nodded their heads. They stood behind their daughter with their arms gently wrapped around her shoulders.

" Ok and who are the parents of the Cartman girl?", the officer asked.

" We are!", Mr. and Mrs. Cartman said as they each waved a hand in the air. The officer then turns to Alicia and asks, "Oh so we're racking up an assualt and battery charge on top of the internet hacking now are we?"

" Get away from me! You are not going to touch me!", Alicia shouted as she started backing away.

" Oh no no no no no! I don't think so, turn around and put your hands behind your back! You're under arrest!", the officer said in a firm voice as he pulled out his handcuffs and approached her.

" Stay back!", Alicia screamed as she swung her knapsack at the officer but he quickly disarmed her, slamming her into a wall and roughly pinned her arms behind her back with the help of another officer.

" Let go of me!", Alicia screamed as she was slapped with handcuffs.

" Keep it up and you'll be racking up more charges against you!", the officer interjected.

" Like what?!", Alicia screamed.

" Resisting arrest and assualting a police officer, plus the assualt and battery charge against a fellow student and the internet hacking charge!", the officer interjected.

" Those charges are bogus!", Alicia screamed as she kicked her heels.

" They're not if you committed them, which you did! Let's go!", the officer interjected as him and his partner began dragging Alicia toward the door.

" Where the hell are you taking me?!", Alicia shouted.

" To Juvenile Detention!", the officer interjected as he opened the door.

" Yeah, bye Alicia!", Cayela cried.

" This is all your fault Fordyce-Cooper! I oughta boil you in butter for this!", Alicia screamed as she kicked her leg out at Cayela.

" You will not be doing anything to anybody because you'll be locked up in the maxium security part of the jail!", the officer interjected as him and his partner along with the other officers dragged her out of the building. Mr. and Mrs. Cartman followed them.

" Well, did that resolve your issue?", Principal Rutherman asked.

" Yes very much so. Thank you.", Sheldon said.

" Happy to help. I think it's now time for me to drive home and I would advise you to take Cayela to urgent care. Have a good day.", Principal Rutherman said as he threw Alicia's torn up Emergency Contact card in the trash and picked up his belongings.

" Thank you Principal Rutherman. Let's go.", Leo said as they walked out. Once they were at urgent care waiting in the waiting room Cayela had a hard time sitting still.

" You ok Cayela?", Florence asked as she stared at her best friend who was bouncing in her seat.

" Not really Florence!", Cayela cried as she continued to bounce in her seat.

" Do you need to go to the bathroom?", Leo asked.

" I already went!", Cayela cried as she suddenly started to act out, kicking up her feet like a 3 year old as she was twisting and turning in her seat. Other people began to stare at them giving them strange looks.

" Cayela stop it, we're in public! You are embarrassing yourself and us! This is not how we behave!", Sheldon scolded as he held his daughter down in the chair.

" Get off me dad!", Cayela cried as she continued to squirm around in the seat.

" Sheldon, you and Leonard just wait here a minute. Let me take Cayela to the bathroom.", Leo said as she picked up Cayela's diaper bag and slung it over her shoulder.

" Well alright. Go with your mother Cayela.", Sheldon said as he let go of his daughter. Cayela wasted no time jumping up from the chair and followed her mother to find a bathroom. Few minutes later Leo and Cayela came back from the bathroom and Cayela sat back down in her seat, sighing contently as she began to fidget with her hands.

" Feel better?", Charlotte asked.

" Yeah. Much better, although my eye still hurts.", Cayela said.

" Well we shall be seen very shortly here. Just sit still now.", Sheldon said. Cayela acted like she acknowledged what her father said but ended up doing the complete opposite. She first started twitching the corner of her lip before starting to nod her head as if she was listening to music and then she started flapping her arms around causing people to start staring again including Florence and Charlotte who were starting to sport stupid smirks on their faces. The two of them then busted out laughing as Cayela continued to act like an idiot, swinging her arms around as she stood up from her chair chanting, " And a hey! And a ho! And a hey and a ho! And a hey, ho, hey, ho, hee, ha, ho!"

" Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper, what in the name of Einstein are you doing?!", Sheldon scolded his daughter when he saw what she was doing.

" Being silly dad and making my friends laugh!", Cayela laughed as she continued swinging her arms around.

" This is not the place to be doing that! You're going to end up with a possible additional injury to yourself or hurt somebody else!", Sheldon scolded.

" Sheldon let it go, she's just entertaining herself. She's a kid.", Leonard said.

" Yeah, I don't have a problem with it. Just leave her be. This is normal autistic behavior and you know that.", Leo said to her husband.

" I suppose you're right. I'm sorry.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you.", Leo said as she kissed him. When they were called into a room the doctor came in with a smile on her face.

" Hi I'm Dr. Mindie Mckessie. What brings you all here?", Dr. Mckessie asked as she sat down on her stool holding a clipboard.

" We're here for an eye injury. I'm Dr. Leo Fordyce-Cooper and this is my husband Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Leo said as she pointed at herself and Sheldon.

" Indeed and this is our daughter Cayela.", Sheldon said as he pointed at Cayela who was sitting on the paper covered exam bed.

" Ok and you are?", Dr. Mckessie asked Leonard.

" I'm Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, I'm her uncle. Not blood related but you get the point.", Leonard said as he pointed at Cayela.

" Ah yes of course, you must be her godfather. Do you all know each other?", Dr. Mckessie asked.

" Yes he's my best friend and roommate. The 4 of us share a three bedroom apartment.", Sheldon said.

" Well it's nice to meet you all. Hi Cayela. Wow, that is a nasty looking black eye you got there. How did you get that?", Dr. Mckessie asked as she started examining Cayela's eye.

" Another girl slapped me in the face.", Cayela said.

" I see, and how old are you?", Dr. Mckessie asked.

" 14.", Cayela said.

" Ah so you're in middle school. What grade?", Dr. Mckessie asked.

" Seventh grade.", Cayela said.

" Well I'm gonna see if I can get this black eye taken care of for you. Go ahead and lie down for a minute.", Dr. Mckessie said.

" Ok.", Cayela said as she swung her legs up onto the exam bed and laid down. Dr. Mckessie then rolled her stool towards the medical cabinets and drawers, opening one drawer and pulled out a compress that you have break the bubble inside to activate it. She hammered her fist down on it which broke the bubble allowing the crystals inside to cool. She wrapped up the compress in paper towel and wheeled herself back to Cayela.

" Here, put this cold compress on your eye.", Dr. Mckessie said as she handed Cayela the compress. As Cayela placed it on her eye Dr. Mckessie asked, " Is it ok if I check you over for any additional injuries?"

" Yes of course.", Cayela said. Dr. Mckessie lifted Cayela's shirt up a little and said, " Ok I'm going to run my hands along your stomach and if you feel any pain anywhere just tell me." Cayela nodded her head as the doctor began her assessment. While she was doing this Cayela tugged up on the waistband of her shorts with her free hand when she noticed that the waistband of her diaper was sticking out over the top.

" Cayela don't do that. You're going to stretch out your shorts.", Leo said.

" I'm trying to pull them up mom to cover up the waistband of my diaper that's sticking out.", Cayela said.

" Oh I see. It's ok sweetie, you don't need to hide that from me.", Dr. Mckessie said with a smile as she noticed what Cayela was talking about. Then she turned to Leo and asked, " How long has she been wearing them?"

" Since she was a baby unfortunately. My husband and I were never able to potty train her since she was born with a form of Autism that not only effects her auditory processing sometimes but also seems to effect her ability to control her bladder and bowel movements.", Leo said.

" Ok can we please not talk about that right now mom, especially with my friends standing right here?! They don't need to know that!", Cayela interjected at her mother.

" Dr. Mckessie asked your mother about that. What was she supposed to say?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his daughter.

" I don't know dad.", Cayela said.

" That's completely understandable. So who are your two friends here?", Dr. Mckessie asked as she pointed at Florence and Charlotte.

" This is my best friend Florence Crenshamezki and our friend Charlotte Tipton.", Cayela said.

" Hi.", Florence and Charlotte said with smiles on their faces as they each waved a hand.

" Hi it's nice to meet you.", Dr. Mckessie said with a smile. Dakota suddenly barged into the room seconds after that.

" Oh thank God I found you guys! I was about ready to freak the hell out!", Dakota exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath.

" Dakota watch your language! Not in front of the girls!", Sheldon scolded her.

" Oh shut it Sheldon!", Dakota shot back at him.

" Dakota what are you doing here?!", Leonard asked his girlfriend.

" I was looking for you guys at the middle school because that's where Penny said you went but when I didn't see you there I started to panic thinking that Dr. Tin-Can Asshole did something to you!", Dakota hissed.

" Again, Dakota watch your language!", Sheldon scolded.

" I said shut it Sheldon!", Dakota hissed.

" That's Dr. Devon Stormbender and no, he didn't do anything to us Dakota. An entirely different incident happened at the school which brought us here to urgent care.", Leo said as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

" Oh my god! What happened to Cayela's eye?! Did somebody hit her?!", Dakota exclaimed with a gasp as she saw Cayela sitting on the bed holding the compress to her eye.

" Yeah one of my former friends slapped her in the face.", Charlotte said.

" Excuse me, who is this?", Dr. Mckessie asked.

" This is my girlfriend Dakota Harris.", Leonard said.

" Hi are you this girl's godmother?", Dr. Mckessie asked with a smile as she pointed at Cayela.

" Yes, she's my non-blood related niece.", Dakota said.

" Well it's nice to meet you.", Dr. Mckessie said.

" Yeah, so anyway you guys I was literally freaking out and thought that I was going to have to kick that cyborg's a**!", Dakota interjected.

" Meaning that you were going to break his skull Auntie Dakota?!", Cayela laughed as she stared at Dakota who was sitting next to her.

" You got it kid cause that's what I do!", Dakota laughed as she wrapped her arm around Cayela.

" I love you.", Cayela said with a smile.

" I love you too.", Dakota said as she smiled back and kissed Cayela on the top of her head.

" What is that you do that involves that?", Dr. Mckessie asked.

" Oh I'm an MMA fighter. My stage name is Skullbreaker. I currently hold a world-class championship title.", Dakota said with a smile.

" Wow, that's impressive!", Dr. Mckessie said.

" Thanks.", Dakota said.

" And what do you three do?", Dr. Mckessie asked Leo, Sheldon and Leonard.

" We're physicists from Caltech. He's an experimental and my wife and I are theoretical.", Sheldon said as he pointed at Leonard and then Leo and himself.

" And you two are in a relationship together?", Dr. Mckessie asked as she pointed back and forth at Leonard and Dakota.

" Yes, he's my boyfriend even though to you it may seem like an odd combination that an MMA fighter like myself would be with a physicist but what can I say?! He stole my heart!", Dakota interjected with a laugh as she pointed at Leonard.

" No that's perfectly understandable Ms. Harris. Love takes on in all different forms and you two seem to look like you're very happy together.", Dr. Mckessie said with a smile. Leonard and Dakota nodded their heads in agreement.

" Yes, well I think we shall be going now. Thank you for seeing us Dr. Mckessie.", Sheldon said as he stood up.

" Oh it was no problem Dr. Cooper.", Dr. Mckessie said as she stood up as well. Then she turned to Cayela and said with a smile, "You take care of that eye now sweetie. Ok?"

" I will. Thank you Dr. Mckessie.", Cayela said as she got up off the exam bed. During the car ride home Cayela asked her parents if Florence and Charlotte could spend the night at the apartment since it was the weekend and they didn't have school until Monday.

" I don't have a problem with it, but, I'm going to leave that up to your father.", Leo said.

" Ok! Please dad?! Can my friends spend the night?!", Cayela asked.

" I suppose so if it's ok with their parents.", Sheldon said.

" Quick you guys, call your parents and ask them!", Cayela said. Florence and Charlotte pulled out their phones and called their parents asking them if they could spend the night at their friend's apartment. Their parents said yes and the girls exclaimed, " Yes! Sleepover party!" Once Florence and Charlotte both got what they needed for the night and they were back at 4A in Cayela's bedroom, Florence said, " Hey Cayela, Charlotte, check out what I brought over from my house." as she opened up a flat, medium-sized circular bag and pulled out the item that was inside of it.

" What is that thing Florence?", Cayela asked as she stared at her best friend.

" It's a swing Cayela. It's like a tire swing but there's no hole in the center of it so you sit on it cross-legged and hold on to this little circular wooden bar attached in the middle.", Florence said as she grabbed the top of it and held it up.

" You had that at your house?", Charlotte asked.

" Yeah, my dad had put it up in the basement so I asked him if I could bring it over here and he said yes as long as I remember to bring it back in the morning.", Florence said as she grabbed Cayela's computer chair and pushed it into the center of the room.

" You're going to put that up in my room?", Cayela asked.

" Yeah Cayela we're gonna swing around on it!", Florence exclaimed as she stood up on the chair and attached the swing to one of the rafter rungs on the ceiling, being careful not to obstruct the ceiling fan.

" Oh my god, this is going to be insane!", Charlotte exclaimed as Florence got down off the chair and pushed it aside.

" Are you sure that there's even enough room in here for this Florence? I don't want to be breaking things in here because then my dad will scream at me.", Cayela said.

" Yes Cayela there's plenty of room in here! Anyway let's shut up and hop on this thing!", Florence laughed as she hopped up on the swing.

" Ok if you insist!", Cayela laughed as she jumped up on it as well as Charlotte. The three girls sat on the swing in a triangle, facing each with their legs crossed and gripped the circular bar in front of them.

" Ready you guys?", Florence asked.

" Wait we need music! I got this!", Cayela exclaimed as she pulled out her wireless remote for her speaker out of her pocket and pressed play. The song that began to play was Rock 'N' Roll Damnation by AC/DC.

" Oh yeah! This is what I'm talking about! This is really gonna be insane!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" You said it Charlotte!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Oh just shut up you idiots and start swinging! Move in the direction I go!", Florence laughed as she began to move her body around.

" Aye aye Captain!", Cayela laughed as her and Charlotte followed Florence's direction and the swing began to move. It started out slow but then picked up a little speed.

" We're not pirates Cayela! Why did you say that?!", Florence laughed.

" I don't know just trying to be funny!", Cayela laughed.

" Oh my god this is so much fun!", Charlotte laughed.

" I agree, what about you Cayela?!", Florence laughed.

" Oh yeah! Crazy time! All bets are off!", Cayela laughed as the three of them exclaimed, " Yeah!" as they continued to swing around, laughing and giggling with each other. Cayela switched the song to Around The World by ATC.

Dr. Stormbender's lair…

" All bets are off indeed you little brat! This game is just getting started!", Dr. Stormbender said from behind his computer screen with an evil smirk on his face.

Apartment 4A…

" Excuse me but who just said all bets are off?!", Sheldon scolded when he entered his daughter's bedroom.

" I did dad!", Cayela laughed.

" Cayela why did you say that?!", Sheldon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Because it's kind of true right now! We're swinging around on a swing in here!", Cayela laughed as she looked at her father who had a scowl on his face.

" Who put this up in here?!", Sheldon scolded as he crossed his arms.

" I did Dr. Cooper! I brought it over here from my house! I thought it would make this sleepover more fun!", Florence laughed.

" You better not break anything in here or I'm going to be very mad!", Sheldon scolded.

" Chill out Dr. Cooper we're not going to break anything!", Charlotte laughed.

" Yeah seriously dad! Take a chill pill! Quit being such a buzzkill", Cayela laughed.

" Hey! I was going to call your dad a buzzkill Cayela!", Florence laughed.

" Too late Florence I already said it!", Cayela laughed.

" Excuse me but what you just said to me was very rude Cayela and I do not appreciate it! You say anything like that again to me and I'll spank you!", Sheldon scolded his daughter.

" Oh, sorry dad.", Cayela said.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he walked out. The girls continued to swing around, just laughing and giggling away.

" I'm the Queen of the Hill!", Cayela laughed.

" This is a swing you dodo bird! Not a hill!", Florence laughed.

" Fine, I'm the Queen of the Swing! Happy now Florence?!", Cayela laughed as she switched the song to Message In a Bottle by The Police. As the girls continued to swing around on the swing Cayela felt her bladder release itself.

" Yes your highness!", Florence laughed.

" Oh shut it Crenshamezki!", Charlotte laughed.

" You're the one to talk Tipton!", Florence laughed.

" You guys shut up!", Cayela laughed as she decided to switch the song again. This time she switched it to See You Again by Miley Cyrus.

" Oh my god! I love this song! Turn this up Fordyce-Cooper!", Charlotte laughed. Cayela turned the song up a few notches and the girls started to sing along with the song.

" You want the song on repeat Charlotte?!", Cayela laughed.

" Yes! Do it! Please!", Charlotte laughed. Cayela hit the repeat button twice on her remote which made the Repeat indicator light flash repeatedly on her speaker.

" All hail Miley Cyrus!", Florence laughed.

" Oh shut it you bucket of bolts!", Cayela laughed.

" You're a bucket of bolts Cayela!", Florence laughed.

" Actually you're a ham and she's a turkey!", Charlotte laughed.

" Hey, that's an autistic turkey to you!", Cayela laughed.

" Yeah an autistic turkey that wears a diaper!", Charlotte laughed.

" Oh shut up!", Cayela laughed.

" What's going on in here?! Are you three being mean to each other?!", Leo scolded as she walked in and placed her hands on her hips.

" No we're just screwing with each other mom!", Cayela laughed.

" You better have been or I would be really upset.", Leo said as she approached the girls. As she grabbed the rope of the swing and made it come to a halt she said, " Break time! Let's go Cayela!"

" Aw come on mom!", Cayela interjected as her mother picked her up and started carrying her out of the room.

" I don't want to hear it Cayela!", Leo said as she carried her daughter to the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

" I was having a lot of fun in there!", Cayela interjected as Leo set her down on the waterproof pad on the floor.

" I could tell because I could hear the three of you laughing and giggling!", Leo said as she grabbed the items she needed out of the cabinet under the sink.

" I know! I even said all bets are off! Isn't that funny mom?!", Cayela laughed as her mother rubbed her hands with hand sanitizer before slipping on latex gloves.

" Yes honey, that's hilarious.", Leo said with a smile as she unbuttoned and removed Cayela's shorts before removing her soiled brief.

" Dad scolded me for saying that though which is weird because I thought it was appropriate to say at the time! Florence, Charlotte and I were swinging around on a swing!", Cayela laughed as Leo cleansed her with disinfectant wipes.

" I saw that when I walked in on you. You three seemed like you were having a lot of fun together.", Leo said as she applied barrier cream and talcum powder.

" We were mom! I at first said that I was the Queen of the Hill but then Florence called me a dodo bird so then I was like, "Fine, I'm the Queen of the Swing!", Cayela laughed.

" You are the Queen of Everything Cayela but you're still mine and your father's princess.", Leo said with a smile as she applied a new clean brief and put Cayela's shorts back on her.

" There, all clean. You can go back to playing around now.", Leo said as she threw the used items in the trash along with the latex gloves.

" Thanks mom.", Cayela said as she stood up.

" You're welcome sweetheart. I love you.", Leo said as she kissed her daughter.

" I love you too.", Cayela said.

" Don't play too much longer because your father wants to give you a bath before you go to bed.", Leo said.

" Ok.", Cayela said as she ran out of the bathroom. Leo cleaned up what she had pulled out and put the items back underneath the sink before she washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom. Few hours later as the girls began to settle down Sheldon walked into Cayela's room and said, " Bath time Cayela."

" Coming dad. Sorry you guys, got to go take a bath.", Cayela said to friends before she followed her father out of the room toward the bathroom. Once Cayela was all clean, dried off, put in a fresh diaper and dressed for bed she walked back into her room to see that Florence and Charlotte had gotten themselves ready for bed too. Once the girls were all tucked in Cayela tiredly asked, " Can we fall asleep watching Spongebob?"

" Of course honey as long as you girls don't get too loud.", Leo said as she turned on Cayela's tv and turned the channel to Nickelodeon. The Spongebob Squarepants theme song squawked out of the tv so Leo turned the volume down a little before handing Cayela the remote.

" Thanks mom. Good night.", Cayela tiredly said.

" Good night baby. I love you.", Leo said as she kissed Cayela's forehead.

" I love you too.", Cayela tiredly said.

" Don't stay awake watching this all night or you will have to take a nap tomorrow after your friends leave.", Sheldon said.

" Ok dad. Good night.", Cayela tiredly said.

" Good night. I love you.", Sheldon said as he kissed her forehead.

" I love you too.", Cayela tiredly said. As Leo and Sheldon walked out Leonard popped his head in the doorway and said, " Good night girls."

" Good night Dr. Hofstadter.", Florence and Charlotte tiredly said.

" Good night Uncle Leonard.", Cayela tiredly said. Leonard walked in for a moment and said, " I love you Cayela." as he kissed her forehead before heading back to the door.

" I love you too.", Cayela tiredly said. Leonard then walked out and shut the door behind him. A few episodes in and the girls were out after Cayela shut the tv off. In the middle of the night Leo quietly walked back into her daughter's bedroom, pulled back the covers and whispered, " Come here sweetheart, it's break time again." Cayela shifted her body a little bit as her mother gently picked her up and carried her out of the room. She carried Cayela to the bathroom and laid her down on the floor to change her. Then minutes later Leo carried her back to her room and tucked her back into her bed, kissing her forehead before she walked out. Cayela sighed in comfort as she rolled over on her side and continued sleeping. The next day Florence and Charlotte were dropped back off at their houses. They told Cayela that they had a great time and that they would so want to do it again sometime. Two weeks later Leo, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj and Amy were getting ready to go to an important work seminar. Leo and Sheldon knew that this event would last until around evening hours and that Dakota wasn't going to be around either which made them worry about Cayela. They knew that they couldn't just leave her by herself at the apartment so Sheldon thought of the only solution left and that was to ask Penny if she would be willing to babysit Cayela for a few hours.

Knock knock knock! " Penny!"

Knock knock knock! " Penny!"

Knock knock knock! " Penny!"

" Oh hi Sheldon, hi Leo. What are you guys doing here?", Penny asked as she answered the door to see her two friends standing there.

" We came here to ask you if you would do us a favor.", Sheldon said.

" Sure what is it?", Penny asked.

" Would you mind watching Cayela for a few hours? We all have an important work seminar to go to at Caltech right now and none of us will be back until the evening.", Leo asked.

" Oh, not at all. Is Dakota not around?", Penny asked.

" Afraid not, she had a fight to go to.", Sheldon said.

" Oh, ok. Sure, I'll watch Cayela. I got nothing to do anyway.", Penny said.

" Oh thank you so much Penny. Here's Cayela's diaper bag with everything she'll need in it.", Leo said as she slipped the diaper bag off her shoulder and handed it to her friend.

" Ok.", Penny said as she set the bag down on the floor next to the door.

" And here is a list I wrote for you with regards to taking care of her.", Sheldon said as he handed Penny a handwritten note. His cursive handwriting made Penny take one look at it and ask, " How the hell am I supposed to read what you wrote here Dr. Whack-a-doodle?!"

" Penny what are you talking about?! My handwriting is impeccable!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at her.

" Yeah a little too impeccable! I can barely read this!", Penny hissed at her friend.

" Well I'm sure you can figure it out despite being a community college dropout.", Sheldon said with a smug look on his face.

" Sheldon!", Penny hissed.

" Ok honey I think we should go now.", Leo said as she tapped her husband on the arm.

" Well alright.", Sheldon said to his wife as he gripped the strap of his messenger bag that was slung over his shoulder.

" Cayela come across the hall to your Auntie Penny's! Your father and I are going to be gone for a few hours and we don't want you staying home by yourself!", Leo called out.

" Ok mom!", Cayela hollered back as she sprinted out of the apartment and ran into Penny's apartment.

" Come here give me a hug and a kiss.", Leo said as Cayela ran back to the door. She embraced her daughter and kissed her on the head.

" Love you mom.", Cayela said.

" Love you too baby.", Leo said with a smile as she kissed her head again.

" Behave yourself. Don't be getting into any trouble while your mother and I are out.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

" Ok I won't dad. Love you.", Cayela said with a smile as she embraced her father.

" Good. Love you too.", Sheldon said as he kissed her on the head.

" Bye Sheldon, bye Leo. See you guys later.", Penny said as she waved to her friends as they left.

" Thank you Penny.", Leo and Sheldon said before Penny shut the door.

" Where are they going?", Cayela asked.

" Your parents are going to a seminar at work so you're stuck with me for a few hours.", Penny said with a smile.

" Yay!", Cayela exclaimed.

" So what do you want to do sweetie?", Penny asked.

" I think I'm going to listen to my iPod.", Cayela said.

" Ok. I'm just going sit here on the couch and watch tv for a bit. Just let me know if you need anything.", " Penny said as she picked up the tv remote and flopped down on the couch.

" Ok Auntie Penny.", Cayela said as she stuck her earbuds in her ears and turned on her iPod. She then began to dance around behind the couch as Penny was flipping through channels on the tv. Few minutes later the footsteps got silent causing Penny to turn her head around to check on Cayela. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Cayela doing a handstand.

" Oh Cayela please don't do that! You're going to hurt yourself!", Penny exclaimed with a gasp.

" It's ok Auntie Penny, I know what I'm doing. My best friend Florence and I done this together last week for 2 hours straight.", Cayela said as she balanced upside down on her hands with her legs sticking up into the air.

" What?! Cayela that's dangerous! I don't want you to fall and hit your head!", Penny exclaimed.

" No really it's ok. I have pretty good balance, some of the time.", Cayela said as her arms began to get a bit wobbly.

" And that's what I'm afraid of. Cayela please get up. I really don't want you to get hurt.", Penny said.

" Ok.", Cayela said as she slowly lowered one leg and then the other, standing herself back up.

" Do you want anything to eat sweetie? I'm getting a little hungry and I was gonna make myself a can of soup.", Penny asked.

" Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with grape juice?", Cayela asked.

" Sure sweetie.", Penny said as she walked over to the refrigerator and got out a jar of Smuckers strawberry jelly and a carton of Welch's Grape Juice before opening the pantry and grabbed a loaf of Wonder bread and a jar of Skippy peanut butter. Penny then opened one of her kitchen drawers, grabbed a butter knife and started making Cayela's sandwich. She then grabbed a drinking glass and poured some grape juice into it before setting the sandwich and juice down in front of Cayela who was sitting at the table. As Cayela munched away on her sandwich Penny began heating up a can of Progresso Potato, Broccoli & Chedder Cheese Chowder for herself. After Cayela was done eating, she yawned and said, " I'm tired now."

" Ok, well, do you want to lay down and take a nap on the couch?", Penny asked. Cayela nodded her head as she walked away from the table towards the couch. Penny shut the tv off as Cayela laid down on the couch. Cayela curled up in a fetal position as Penny gently covered her with a soft blanket. When her soup was done Penny dumped it into a bowl and walked over to the table to eat it. After that she cleaned up the mess she made and sat down in a chair to read a book. A few pages into it Penny looked up over the top at Cayela who was starting to toss and turn a little, twitching and making faint sounds. She knew what this meant so she set her book down, got up, and gently moved her coffee table out of the way. She then walked over to the door, picked up the diaper bag that was sitting next to it and dragged over to the couch. Penny then reached inside of it, pulled out a waterproof pad and some latex gloves. She then laid the pad down on the floor and applied the gloves to her hands before turning toward Cayela's sleeping form, pulled back the blanket and whispered, " Ok come here sweetie. Let's get you changed." Cayela moaned and shifted position as Penny gently moved her from the couch to the floor. After Cayela was changed Penny laid her back up on the couch and recovered her with the blanket. She kissed Cayela's head before cleaning up. But just a few minutes later after Penny sat back down to read her book, Cayela suddenly woke up crying.

" Cayela what's wrong? Are you ok?", Penny asked as she walked over to her.

" I think I'm having separation anxiety! I want my mom and dad!", Cayela cried as she sat up on the couch.

" Oh come here sweetie. It's ok. Your mom and dad will be back in a few hours.", Penny softly said as she embraced Cayela.

" I know but why do I feel like they left me?!", Cayela cried.

" I don't know sweetie, but, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.", Penny softly said as she was rubbing soothing circles on Cayela's back. As Cayela continued to cry Penny tried to think of a way to get her to stop crying and fall back asleep. She then suddenly remembered a song that Leo used to sing to Cayela when she was a baby so she sighed and began to softly sing, " And the seasons, they go round and round. And the painted ponies go up and down. We're captive on the carousel of time. We can't return, we can only look. Behind from where we came, and go round and round and round in the circle game." Cayela's crying was reduced to sniffling and then silence as she fell back asleep. Penny laid her back down before going back to reading her book. She then got bored with it and went to go take a shower. Half an hour later as Penny got out of the shower and got herself redressed Cayela began waking up from her nap on the couch out in the living room.

" Hi Auntie Penny.", Cayela said as she sat up on the couch.

" Oh hi Cayela. Did you have a good nap?", Penny asked with a smile.

" Yes. Much more well rested now.", Cayela said.

" Good. Are you still having some separation anxiety feelings?", Penny asked.

" Not so much anymore at the moment.", Cayela said as she shook her head.

" Good.", Penny said with a smile.

" I'm going play a game on my phone now.", Cayela said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

" Ok but how about you do that in the car. I got to go make a quick run to the store to get some groceries.", Penny said.

" Ok. Can I sit in the front seat next to you?", Cayela asked with a smile.

" Of course you can sweetie.", Penny said with a smile as she grabbed her purse, the diaper bag, and her keys.

" Yay!", Cayela exclaimed as she ran out the door with Penny following her. After a short trip to the grocery store they came back to Penny's apartment and Cayela helped Penny put away the groceries. Then later in the evening just a little before 9 o'clock Cayela had fallen asleep on the couch just as her parents were returning to pick her up.

" Hi Penny, we're back from the seminar.", Leo said with a smile when Penny answered the door.

" Perfect timing, Cayela just fell asleep.", Penny quietly said with a smile as she let her friends in.

" Oh good. Was she good for you? She didn't give you any trouble?", Sheldon asked.

" No not at all. She's a good girl.", Penny said with a smile as she looked in Cayela's direction. Cayela shifted position a little before settling back down.

" Thank you for taking care of her tonight Penny.", Leo said.

" Oh it was no problem Leo. If you guys ever need me to watch her again just let me know.", Penny said.

" Oh we shall.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" Cayela, sweetheart, wake up. Your father and I are back.", Leo softly said with a smile as she gently shook her daughter's shoulder. Cayela slowly opened her eyes as she was gently picked up off the couch into her mother's loving arms. A tired smile spread across her face as she laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

" Are you ready to go to bed?", Leo asked as she nuzzled her cheek against the back of her daughter's head.

" Yeah, I'm tired.", Cayela tiredly said as she nodded her head.

" Ok, well say good night to Auntie Penny and let's go get you ready for bed.", Leo said.

" Good night Auntie Penny. I love you.", Cayela tiredly said.

" Aww good night sweetie. I love you too.", Penny said with a smile as she kissed Cayela on the head.

" Ok Leo, let's go put Cayela to bed.", Sheldon said as he picked up Cayela's diaper bag.

" Alright Sheldon. Let's go Cayela.", Leo said as she carried Cayela out the door.

" Bed time?", Cayela tiredly asked.

" Yes but after we change your diaper first.", Leo said as she carried Cayela across the hall back to their apartment. After Cayela was changed and dressed for bed her parents tucked her into bed. They said good night to her and kissed her before heading to bed themselves. 2 days later while out running errands in the late morning hours Cayela was getting very moody and basically complained the whole time that she didn't want to be there.

" Can we go now?! I don't want to be here! This place is too boring!", Cayela complained as she staring at her phone and rolling her eyes.

" Cayela don't do that! That's not how we behave in public! We will leave when we're done in here!", Leo scolded her daughter as she pushed a shopping cart around.

" I don't care mom! I want to go home!", Cayela complained.

" Cayela your mother said to stop it! We understand you don't want to be here but that's no excuse to act like that! Stop acting like a baby! You're 14 years old!", Sheldon scolded.

" I'm not being a baby dad! I just want to go home!", Cayela hissed as she crossed her arms in front of her.

" That is a completely misguided assumption! You are being a baby right now because you're arguing with your mother and I and throwing an uncalled for tantrum!", Sheldon scolded.

" I'm not throwing a tantrum dad! Just leave me alone!", Cayela angrily shot back at her father as she picked up a box of Colgate toothpaste off a shelf in the aisle they were in and threw it to the floor before she began to storm off.

" Excuse me but come back here and pick that up right now!", Sheldon scolded his daughter as he pointed at the box on the floor.

" I'm not doing anything dad!", Cayela snapped as she turned around.

" Ok you know what, I think someone's overtired!", Leo interjected as she narrowed her eyes at Cayela.

" Yes I most certainly agree with that. I think it's nap time.", Sheldon said as he nodded his in agreement with what his wife said.

" I don't need a nap I just want to go home!", Cayela angrily shot back.

" Well you know what we are going to go home now because you obviously do need a nap. You're obviously very overtired and your father and I don't want to listen to you throw a hissy fit right now. So let's go home so you can go lay down for an afternoon nap.", Leo said as she began pushing the cart towards the front of the store.

" I don't want to take a nap mom! I'm not even tired!", Cayela protested as she stamped her foot.

" I don't want to hear it Cayela! Your actions and behavior are clearly showing us that you are tired and that you need to go lay down for a few hours.", Leo said.

" Yes I completely agree.", Sheldon said after they purchased their items and left the store. When they got back home Cayela was put down for a nap despite her protests about it. As she laid in her bed staring at the ceiling she couldn't help getting a little agitated about the whole situation.

' This is ridiculous! I'm not even tired and here my parents are forcing me to take a nap right now like I'm 2 years old! I may be autistic but I'm 14 years old! I don't need this! What am I supposed to do?! Lay here for 2 hours, staring at the ceiling doing absolutely nothing?!', Cayela thought as she laid perfectly still, blinking her eyes as she continued to stare upwards at the ceiling.

" Cayela go to sleep! Your mother and I said it's nap time!", Sheldon's voice scolded his daughter from the living room.

" Fine! Whatever dad!", Cayela groaned in agitation as she rolled over in her bed and fell asleep. She woke up 2 hours later in a much happier mood. 1 week later, Sheldon started talking about going down to Texas to visit his family.

" Do you want me to drive instead of us taking the train this time?", Leo asked her husband as they were packing.

" Yes I believe that's acceptable.", Sheldon said as he smiled at his wife.

" I love you Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile as she kissed him.

" I love you too Leo.", Sheldon said as he kissed her back.

" Cayela start packing! We're going down to Galveston to visit!", Leo called out.

" Ok mom! Can I invite Florence to come with us?! I would invite Charlotte too but she's busy!", Cayela interjected.

" Well I don't have a problem with that but it's up to your father.", Leo said.

" I suppose so.", Sheldon said after he thought for a minute.

" Yay! Thank you! I'll go call her right now!", Cayela exclaimed as she ran off to her room to pack and call Florence. Florence immediately asked her parents if she could go with Cayela and her parents said yes. Moments later the four of them were sitting in Leo's car driving down the interstate.

" This is going to be so fun! I can't believe my parents actually let me come with you!", Florence exclaimed as she leaned back in her seat twirling a strand of her hair around her finger as she sat in the backseat next to Cayela.

" I know, me too! I just wish Charlotte was able to come with us!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Me too! We would have had so much fun together!", Florence laughed.

" I hope she doesn't think we're excluding her!", Cayela said.

" She won't. I told her that you wanted to invite her but she still told me that she couldn't come even though she really wanted to.", Florence said.

" Well maybe she can come with us next time.", Cayela said.

" Well I don't know about that. We'll have to wait and see.", Leo said as she turned on the radio and music started playing from her ipod that was plugged into the auxiliary. The first song that came up was She's a Rebel by Green Day. Cayela and Florence started laughing their heads off as they were bouncing around in their seats, singing along to the song.

" Hey let's not get too crazy back there! You and your friend are going to give yourselves concussions if you're not careful!", Sheldon scolded his daughter as he turned his head to face her.

" Aw come on dad! We're just trying to have a little fun!", Cayela laughed.

" Aw dang it, the song's over!", Florence laughed.

" Oh shut it you big ham!", Cayela laughed as she playfully nudged Florence with her elbow.

" Hey you're the ham not me!", Florence laughed as she nudged her back.

" Hey let's not have any of that in this car please!", Leo scolded as the song I'm the Only One by Melissa Etheridge started to play.

" Aw come on mom! We're just messing with each other!", Cayela laughed as she propped her feet up against the window next to her.

" I understand that Cayela but I don't want to hear that.", Leo said in a serious tone.

" Cayela get your feet off the window!", Sheldon scolded.

" Dad we've been in this car for over an hour now and my legs are getting tired!", Cayela protested.

" Well we'll be making a stop at a rest area very shortly here so please listen to your father and get your feet off the window.", Leo said.

" Ok.", Cayela said as she put her feet down.

" Thank you.", Leo said as she got off on a Rest Area exit ramp. She then parked her car in the parking lot and they all got out of the car. They went inside to use the restrooms and then before they left Florence got a couple packages of Red Vines out of the vending machine.

" Red Vine? Got them out of the vending machine.", Florence asked with a smile as she whipped out one red licorice whip.

" Ooh yeah, gimme! Thanks Florence!", Cayela exclaimed as she snatched it out of her best friend's hand when they got back in the car.

" No problem Cayela.", Florence said as she pulled out another one for herself.

" Dad you want a Red Vine?", Cayela asked.

" Yes.", Sheldon said.

" Your dad likes Red Vines?", Florence asked as she stared at Cayela.

" Yeah he loves them! Gimme!", Cayela exclaimed as she grabbed another Red Vine, another one for herself and one for her dad.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he took the licorice whip from her. From that point on not much was said. When they got to Sheldon's mother's house Cayela told her parents that her and Florence were going to hang out in the car just little bit longer listening to music.

" Ok sweetheart but don't stay out here too much longer. It looks like there's a storm coming.", Leo said as she looked up at the Texas skyline and saw that dark clouds were starting to roll in. She could hear a slight rumble of thunder in the distance.

" Ok we won't mom.", Cayela said.

" Now wait a minute, hold on! I'm not really comfortable with this!", Sheldon interjected.

" Dad calm down! Florence and I will only be out here in the car for just a little bit longer, listening to music on my ipod! That's it!", Cayela shot back at her father.

" Oh alright. But please be careful like your mother said. We don't want you and your friend getting caught in a storm out here.", Sheldon said as he sighed.

" Ok dad we get it!", Cayela shot back. As Leo and Sheldon walked into the house leaving the two girls out in the car, Cayela unplugged her mother's ipod from the auxiliary and plugged her ipod into it. She then turned the key in the ignition just enough for the battery in the car to start working before scrolling through her playlist on her ipod. The song she chose was Boom Boom Pow by Alvin and The Chipmunks. The girls bounced around in the front seats as the bass of the song thumped out of the car.

" Oh my god, this is insane Cayela! I'm so glad I came with you!", Florence laughed.

" Yeah I'll say Florence! This was the best idea I've ever had!", Cayela laughed as she tapped her foot against the steering wheel of her mother's car. She accidentally tapped the car horn which made it squawk like a banshee causing both girls to gasp and laugh their heads off. The sudden noise caught the attention of her parents, her aunt, her uncle and her grandmother as they all stormed out of the house to see what was going on. Mrs. Cooper tapped on the driver's side window of her daughter in-law's car as the rain started to come down which Cayela then proceeded to roll down.

" Lord in Heaven, Cayela what are you doing out here?!", Mrs. Cooper scolded her granddaughter as she narrowed her eyes at her.

" Oh hi Grandma Mary I'm just sitting out here in my mom's car listening to music with my best friend Florence! I accidentally hit the car horn with my foot!", Cayela laughed.

" Yeah, it was fracking hilarious!", Florence laughed.

" Well what are y'all tryin' to do out here?! Disturb the peace by being obnoxious?!", Missy scolded her niece and her niece's best friend.

" No we're just trying to have a little fun Aunt Missy!", Cayela laughed.

" How is making noise fun?!", Missy scolded.

" Missy I got this!", Leo said as she butted in and gently pushed her sister in-law aside. Then she turned to her daughter and her daughter's best friend and scolded, " Ok get out of the car and into the house now! We're done out here!"

" Aw come on mom, why can't we be out here?!", Cayela protested.

" Because there's a tornado watch in the area, that's why!", Leo scolded.

" Are you kidding me?! Is this a joke?!", Cayela interjected.

" No this is most certainly not a joke Cayela, your mother is being serious! We just saw a National Weather Service alert on the tv so both you and your friend Florence need to come into the house right now! It's not safe out here!", Sheldon scolded.

" Dad nothing's going to happen! It's just a watch and it doesn't necessarily mean that a tornado is going to hit!", Cayela shot back at her father.

" Yeah so will you just chill out Dr. Cooper!", Florence interjected.

" I will not 'chill out' Florence! A tornado could hit at any moment regardless whether it's a watch or not! Now both of you get in the house Cayela!", Sheldon scolded.

" Fine, we'll get out.", Cayela said with a defeated sigh as she shut the car off and grabbed both her ipod and her mother's ipod before stepping out of the car with Florence. Both girls hightailed it into the house as rain continued pouring down and lightning and thunder split the sky. The adults came in after them followed by a thump on both their heads from Mrs. Cooper.

" Ow!", Cayela and Florence shrieked as they rubbed the back of their heads.

" What was that for Grandma Mary?!", Cayela shrieked as she stared at her grandmother.

" That was for scaring the bejesus out of me, your mother, your father, your Aunt Missy and Uncle Georgie! What would you go do a dang thing like that for Cayela?!", Mrs. Cooper scolded as she got up in her granddaughter's face.

" I didn't mean to do that! I was just thumping my foot against the steering wheel to the beat of the music playing and it accidentally hit the car horn! I wasn't trying to make any noise! If anything it startled us and made us laugh!", Cayela smirked as she bursted into laughter making her best friend laugh as well.

" You two are very lucky that nobody called the sheriff because of that! Heavenly Father you two would have gotten into some serious trouble!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" Just for hitting a car horn by accident?! That's just ridiculous!", Cayela laughed.

" Cayela that's not funny! You could have easily made the neighbors around us very angry when you did that! Just because you're autistic doesn't mean you can get away with everything you do! Your father and I didn't raise you to act like that!", Leo scolded.

" Ok I get it mom!", Cayela laughed.

" Ok it's time to calm down now. Why don't you and I go take a nap. I'm feeling a little bit tired from the long drive down here.", Leo said.

" I'm feeling uncomfortable!", Cayela said as she started to waddle around on her chair she was sitting on.

" Well then I guess that means I should change you first. Come on let's go to the bathroom.", Leo said as she picked up the diaper bag. Cayela immediately sprinted out of her chair and down the hallway with her mother following her. Florence decided that she was a little tired too and decided to go wait in the bedroom.

" Cayela would you please sit still?! I can't do anything if you're moving around!", Leo scolded as she applied latex gloves to her hands.

" I can't mom! This feels uncomfortable!", Cayela exclaimed as she continued to squirm around on the waterproof pad she was sitting on.

" Well if you can't sit still then lay down!", Leo scolded.

" Ok!", Cayela exclaimed as she scooted her bottom forward and laid down.

" Thank you, now just lie still for a moment.", Leo said as she removed Cayela's shorts and removed her soiled brief.

" Mom, I got a question about something.", Cayela asked.

" Sure what is it?", Leo asked.

" Why can't I be potty trained?", Cayela asked as her mother wiped her with disinfectant wipes.

" Well, honey, I honestly don't know how to answer that. For some reason there's just something about you that makes it difficult for that to happen.", Leo said as she rubbed barrier cream on her.

" That sucks but I guess I just have to accept it.", Cayela said.

" Sweetheart I know this is difficult for you and that you want to be like any normal young teenager but you are who you are and who you are meant to be is just fine. Your father and I love you very much no matter what. Everybody is born differently and there's just not much you can do about it.", Leo said as she grabbed a new clean brief out of the bag.

" I guess so. And mom?", Cayela asked.

" Yes Cayela?", Leo asked as she opened up the brief and placed it underneath Cayela's bottom.

" What brand are these diapers I wear?", Cayela asked.

" It's funny you should ask that, these are an adult brand called Pampers Premium. Why do you ask sweetheart?", Leo asked as she finished applying the brief and put her daughter's shorts back on.

" I don't know, they just feel comfortable.", Cayela said as she sat up.

" Well that's good. Now then, let's go take a nap.", Leo said with a smile as she removed her gloves and threw them into the trash along with the other used items.

" Ok but can I take my shorts off and just sleep in my t-shirt and diaper? I'm really hot right now.", Cayela asked as she got up off the bathroom floor.

" Sure honey if you want to.", Leo said.

" Thank you.", Cayela said as she slid her shorts off again. As they walked into the bedroom they saw Florence already there, curled up in a recliner chair in the corner of the room sleeping with a soft blanket draped over her.

" It looks like Florence decided to take a nap too.", Leo said with a soft smile as she pulled back the covers on the bed.

" Yeah and ow!", Cayela hissed in pain as she fell on her butt holding her foot.

" Oh Cayela are you ok?!", Leo asked in concern as she walked around to the other side of the bed.

" I stubbed my toe on the nightstand! It hurts!", Cayela whimpered as she tried to fight back tears that were forming in her eyes.

" What is going on in here?", Sheldon asked when he walked in.

" Cayela accidentally hit her toe on the nightstand. Can you please hand me her pacifire stick or something Sheldon? Her friend is sleeping in here and I don't want her to wake her friend up.", Leo said as she picked Cayela up and set her on the bed.

" Oh yes, of course.", Sheldon said as he pulled out a skinny pink, hard rubbery stick out of his pocket and handed it to his wife.

" Thank you.", Leo said as she applied a few drops of Orange flavored essential oil to one end of the stick before gently sticking it into her daughter's mouth. Cayela became silent as she started to suck on it. She fell back on the bed moments later, falling asleep with it in her mouth like a baby even though she's 14 years old.

" Alright I'm going to try to get some rest. Wake us up if anything happens.", Leo said still remembering that they were under a tornado watch.

" Alright. I love you.", Sheldon said.

" I love you too.", Leo said as she kissed him. Sheldon left the room as Leo climbed into the bed next to their daughter and fell asleep.

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A sudden gasp exited Leo's mouth as she was suddenly woken up 45 minutes later by her husband shaking her shoulder.

" Leo wake up.", Sheldon said in concern as he continued shaking his wife's shoulder.

" What Sheldon? What is it?", Leo groggily asked as she rubbed her eyes.

" The tornado watch was just updated to a tornado warning. We need to go to the basement.", Sheldon said in a serious tone as the tornado siren blared outside.

" Oh god, Cayela wake up sweetheart.", Leo said as she rolled over in the bed and gently shook Cayela's shoulder.

" What's going on?", Cayela groggily asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" We're under a tornado warning now. Your father just came to wake us up.", Leo said as she got up out of the bed. Cayela pulled her shorts back on and got up too.

" Florence wake up.", Cayela said as she shook her best friend's shoulder.

" Why? What's going on?", Florence groggily asked as she started to wake up.

" Tornado Warning. We have to go to the basement.", Cayela said.

" Oh crap! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!", Florence exclaimed as she jumped out of the chair.

" We didn't know. We were asleep until my dad came in here and woke us up.", Cayela said.

" Lord in Heaven what are y'all still doing up here?! Georgie and Missy are already in the basement waiting for us! Let's go!", Mrs. Cooper scolded her youngest son, daughter in-law, granddaughter and her granddaughter's best friend as she suddenly stormed into the bedroom wondering what the hell they were doing.

" Mom, now's not the time to scream at us! I was just telling them to get up!", Sheldon interjected.

" Ok I'm out of here! I see a tornado in the distance!", Florence screamed as she peeked through the window blinds for a brief second before bolting out of the room past Mrs. Cooper and down the stairs.

" Hey wait up Florence!", Cayela screamed as she ran past her grandmother and after her best friend.

" Girls no running!", Leo, Sheldon and Mrs. Cooper scolded as they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

" Yeah Florence slow down!", Cayela screamed as she continued running after Florence.

" Move it or lose it Cayela! I'm freaking out!", Florence screamed as she ran through the kitchen and down the basement stairs just as the lights in the house started flickering as if they were strobe lights. Cayela started screeching like a young girl in a horror movie when the power suddenly blew out entirely, engulfing the entire house in darkness as she ran as fast as she could down the basement stairs almost knocking down her best friend as the two girls continued sprinting for dear life down the steps before reaching the basement. They ran to one corner and dove over the couch just as Leo, Sheldon and Mrs. Cooper came down the steps.

" Ok, ow! That hurt!", Cayela shrieked as she sat up from behind the couch.

" Good Lord! Cayela what are you doing over there?!", Sheldon scolded.

" Florence and I sort of dove over here dad and I hit my head on the floor.", Cayela said as she rubbed her head.

" Cayela you and Florence shouldn't be over there, it's not safe! Get over here with the rest of us!", Leo scolded as she shook her head.

" Ok.", Cayela said as she and Florence listened to what her mother said. Leo then held Cayela tightly in her lap as she sat next to Sheldon who gripped her tightly.

" Mom, any reason why you're holding me so tightly?", Cayela asked as she looked up at her mother.

" Because I don't want anything to happen to you.", Leo said as she kissed her daughter's head.

" And neither do I.", Sheldon said.

" I need a flashlight or something! I can't see anything!", Florence screamed.

" I second that Crenshamezki.", Cayela said as she started feeling around the floor.

" I got one right here.", Missy said as she picked up the flashlight that she had in her hand and turned it on.

" I'm scared!", Cayela frightenly cried out.

" Cayela calm down. It's ok baby.", Leo said as she gently rubbed her hands up and down Cayela's shoulders.

" This sucks! What if it hits us and we die?!", Georgie interjected.

" Georgie stop it! Nothing is going to hit this house in Jesus name!", Mrs. Cooper shouted at her eldest son.

" Would you shut up Ma?! No one gives a bi**hing care!", Georgie interjected.

" Heavenly Father do not talk to me like that and what have I told you about cursing in this house?! No cursing, especially in front of your niece here! Cayela doesn't need to hear that out of her uncle's mouth!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.

" I most certainly agree with that. Please don't say things like that in front of my daughter.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

" Oh shut up Sheldon!", Georgie hissed.

" Hey what in the name of the Lord did I say?! We don't say shut up in this family!", Mrs. Cooper shouted at both of her grown adult sons.

" Can we stop the arguing please? I'm really getting scared.", Cayela said as she huddled herself into a ball in her mother's lap and arms.

" Honey no one is arguing about anything. It's just your Uncle Georgie letting out a little bit of steam.", Leo said.

" Like he does everyday! He's like a wild hog that won't ever shut up!", Missy interjected with a southern accent. Cayela and Florence busted out laughing after the second she said that.

" I'll turn you into a wild hog in a minute if you don't shut up Missy!", Georgie hissed in a southern accent at his sister.

" Alright, that's enough! Y'all cut it out right this minute before I thump the Holy Bible over both y'all's heads and make you pray to the Lord for forgiveness! I will not have any of you worshipping Satan in this house!", Mrs. Cooper shouted in a southern accent.

" We're really gonna talk about that Grandma Mary when there's a tornado raging outside right now?", Cayela asked as she narrowed her eyes at her grandmother. Sounds of glass shattering and whipping winds were going on above their heads as she was saying this.

" There's never not an appropriate time to be talking about that. The Lord is always with us.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" I reject your conclusion.", Sheldon said.

" Shelly, enough!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.

" I'm cold!", Cayela interjected.

" Me too!", Florence interjected.

" Well here's some blankets that I grabbed from upstairs. You can wrap yourselves up with them.", Leo said as she handed her daughter one blanket and tossed the other one to Florence. Both girls quickly wrapped themselves up in the blankets.

" Better?", Leo asked.

" Yeah, thank you mom.", Cayela said as she snuggled more closely to her mother's chest with the soft blanket wrapped around her, sighing contently. Florence just nodded her head in silence as she started to nod off again.

" You're welcome sweetheart.", Leo said. Cayela fell back asleep as well against her mother's chest, smiling contently. Leo gently stroked the top of her daughter's head as she began to nod off against her husband's shoulder. For the next several minutes nobody said anything and when the storm passed they came up from the basement to check out the damage. Surprisingly the house was still standing and the only damage that was done was the shattered out windows and bits of debris lying on the floor. 2 days later Cayela and Florence were playing together in the backyard, laughing and chasing each other around with no shoes on their feet.

" I'm gonna get you Florence! It's time for me to show you who's boss!", Cayela laughed as she chased her best friend around the yard.

" I don't think so! In your dreams Cayela! If anything I should show you who's boss!", Florence laughed as she sprinted away from Cayela.

" Oh yeah?! Wrestle me for it?!", Cayela laughed as she stopped running.

" You're on bestie!", Florence laughed as she faced her.

" Ok! 3,2,1! Ding ding ding!", Cayela exclaimed as she playfully tackled Florence to the ground. The two girls started rolling around with each other in the grass, trying to pin each other down as if they were in a WWE wrestling match. As they were doing so it suddenly came to an abrupt halt when Cayela screamed out in pain, holding her foot as she sat up.

" What?! What happened?!", Florence exclaimed as she stared at her best friend.

" Something just bit the top of my foot!", Cayela screamed as she clenched her teeth, trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

" Well let me see.", Florence said. Cayela moved her hands away for a second and what Florence saw was that the top of Cayela's left foot looked red and swollen.

" You're right. I'm going to go get help, just stay here for a second.", Florence said as she got up and sprinted into the house.

" Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fordyce-Cooper, you should come outside for a second. It looks like something bit Cayela's left foot which I'm thinking it was a fire ant or something. The top of her foot is looking pretty red and swollen.", Florence said as she scratched the back of her head.

" What?! Cayela!", Sheldon and Leo screamed as they ran outside to the backyard. They saw their daughter sitting in the grass holding her foot looking like she was about to cry.

" Oh sweetheart are you ok?!", Leo exclaimed as she ran over to her with Sheldon following her.

" No mom, something bit me!", Cayela screamed.

" Well here, let me see.", Sheldon said as he reached for his daughter's foot.

" Ow, don't touch my foot like that dad! It hurts!", Cayela screamed the second her father's hand made contact with her foot.

" Relax Cayela I'm not hurting you. I just want to see... oh good Lord, you did get bitten by a fire ant!", Sheldon exclaimed as he saw how red and swollen his daughter's foot was.

" Come on, let's go into the house.", Leo said as she picked up Cayela and carried her into the house.

" Good Heavens! What in the name of the Lord happened to Cayela?!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed as she saw Leo carrying Cayela into the house before setting her down into a living room chair.

" Cayela got bitten by a fire ant outside.", Leo said as she propped Cayela's foot up on the ottoman just as Sheldon was walking into the room carrying a first aid kit. He set it down on the side table next to Cayela, opened it up and took out a pair of latex gloves, adhesive gauze, bandages, an antiseptic agent and baking soda. He mixed the two substances together, creating a white paste.

" This may sting a little bit but it should help with taking the fire ant venom out.", Sheldon said as he took a cotton swab and dipped it into the paste. As he gently spread it over his daughter's foot she hissed in pain as tears began to stream down her face.

" Ow! That hurts!", Cayela cried out as she clenched her teeth together.

" Shhh, stop crying. You're ok.", Sheldon said as he gently wrapped Cayela's foot up with the gauze and bandages. After that Cayela was carried into the bathroom. Cayela was sleeping like a baby by the time she carried into one of the bedrooms. Florence joined her shortly after. 2 hours later Cayela woke up and when she saw that Florence was still sleeping next to her, she began to get a devious smirk on her face. She carefully stood up on her side of the bed, pulled her phone out and turned on the song Two Stars Are Brighter Than One by Meaghan Martin before playfully jumping up and down on the bed. The sudden movements woke Florence up and she just sat there staring at her best friend.

" Cayela what are you doing?!", Florence laughed.

" Trying to wake you up Florence!", Cayela laughed as she continued bouncing around on the bed to the beat of the music. Her hair was flying and bouncing all over the place.

" You're a goof you know that!", Florence laughed as she stood up and joined in with her friend.

" So are you!", Cayela laughed.

" Man I'm so glad that you're my best friend! Seriously you're like the coolest person I've ever met!", Florence laughed.

" I feel the same way about you too!", Cayela laughed.

" I so wish Charlotte was here with us!", Florence laughed.

" I know me too! It would be triple the fun!", Cayela laughed.

" Exactly!", Florence laughed. As the two girls continued bouncing around on the bed laughing their heads off while the music still played, Leo and Sheldon walked in to check on them.

" Girls?", Leo asked as she stood in the doorway.

" Oh god you scared me mom! I didn't even know you and dad were standing there!", Cayela shrieked as she jumped back a little bit on one foot staring back at her mother.

" Oh sorry Cayela we didn't mean to scare you, we just wanted to check up on you to see if you were awake.", Leo said with a smile.

" Yeah we are.", Cayela said.

" What are you and Florence doing?", Sheldon asked as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

" We're just bouncing around on the bed dad listening to music from my phone!", Cayela laughed as her and Florence continued jumping around.

" Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper, beds are not trampolines! They are not made to jump on! Now you and your friend get down this instant before one of you gets hurt please!", Sheldon scolded her. Cayela flinched at the sound of her full name and the seriousness of her father's voice. She knew she would get it if she didn't listen.

" Ok.", Cayela said as she got down off the bed. Florence did the same.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said.

" Buzzkill.", Florence said.

" Excuse me Florence?!", Sheldon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Sorry Dr. Cooper.", Florence said.

" You are so funny Florence!", Cayela laughed.

" So are you Cayela!", Florence laughed.

" Ok let's tone down the laughter a little bit girls before you start having laughing seizures.", Leo said.

" We're just trying to have a little fun mom!", Cayela laughed.

" Well you can go back to it in just a minute. It's break time.", Leo said.

" Aw, I don't want this right now!", Cayela protested as her mother picked her up and dragged her out of the room.

" Cayela what did I say? I don't want to hear it. You know the routine. We don't want you getting sick.", Leo said as she carried Cayela into the bathroom. After that the day continued on as normal. But in the middle of the night Cayela suddenly woke up with an aching stomach and feeling very hot.

" Mom?", Cayela asked when she entered the bedroom where her parents were sleeping.

" Yes Cayela what is it?", Leo groggily asked when she sat up in bed.

" I can't sleep. My stomach hurts and I'm feeling very hot.", Cayela said. Leo immediately got out of the bed and walked up to her. As she ran her hand against her daughter's forehead and face she said, " Oh sweetheart I think you're running a fever. Come on let's go to the bathroom for a moment and let your father sleep." She walked Cayela to the bathroom, turned on the light, and had Cayela sit down on the closed toilet seat lid. Leo then opened the medicine cabinet and took out a thermometer.

" Ok open your mouth and hold this under your tongue.", Leo said. Cayela opened her mouth and watched her mother stick it into her mouth under her tongue. She sat still for a few minutes.

Beep! Beep!

" 104.5 degrees. Yeah you have a fever Cayela. But we're going to fix that with a nice cold bath.", Leo said as she turned on the faucet, letting the bathtub fill up with cold water. She then stripped Cayela out of her pajamas and diaper before placing her into the tub. Cayela shivered and gasped at the sudden temperature change.

" I know it's cold sweetheart but we have to lower your body temperature. You'll develop brain damage if we don't.", Leo said as she grabbed a wash cloth, dipped it into the water and gently wiped it all over her daughter's body as well as her forehead. It was then that Sheldon woke up and came walking into the bathroom.

" Leo what are you doing in here?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his wife.

" Cayela came down with a fever so I put her in the tub to cool her down.", Leo said as she turned her head around to see her husband standing there in the doorway.

" Did you take her temperature?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes Sheldon I did that before I put her in the tub.", Leo said.

" Well what was her temperature?", Sheldon asked.

" 104.5 degrees.", Leo said.

" Oh dear Lord! That's the same temperature as a hot tub Leo!", Sheldon said.

" I know that.", Leo said. She bathed Cayela for a few minutes before redressing her and put her back to bed, laying a cold wet wash cloth across her head. Every few minutes Leo and Sheldon would get up to check on her but they began to panic when they saw that their daughter's fever was getting slightly worse.

" Sheldon stay in here with her for a moment! I'm going to go get your mother!", Leo said in a panic as she frantically ran out of the room and down the hallway to her mother in-law's bedroom.

" Mom Mary get up! Cayela has come down with a fever and it's getting worse! I don't know what to do!", Leo screamed as she pounded on the door.

" Oh Lord in Heaven!", Mrs. Cooper shrieked from behind the door but when she opened the door she said, " Leo calm down! Everything's going to be ok! Just take some deep breaths!"

" We have to take her to the hospital now or she's going to die!", Leo screamed as she hyperventilated.

" Don't ever say things like that sweetheart! The Lord will protect her! He gave her to you and Shelly for a reason! Don't ever doubt his plan!", Mrs. Cooper said as she held her hysterical and distraught daughter in-law in her arms.

" What the bi**hing hell is going on out here?!", Georgie hissed as he came out of his room.

" Georgie! I said no cursing in this house!", Mrs. Cooper scolded in a southern accent.

" Whatever Ma! What's going on?! Why's Leo freaking out?!", Georgie hissed.

" Cayela's come down with a high fever and we need to take her to the hospital!", Mrs. Cooper interjected.

" Well what are y'all standing around like a bunch of wild hogs for?! We need to go now!", Missy interjected in a southern accent as she exited her room and joined the conversation.

" Missy your comment is not helping the cause right now! I'm genuinely freaked out by what's going on with my daughter! More than my husband right now who's your brother!", Leo screamed at her sister in-law.

" What the heck's going on out here?! Why's everyone screaming in the middle of the night?!", Florence asked as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom that her and Cayela were sharing, rubbing her eyes. Mrs. Cooper explained everything and that night they all rushed to the hospital. Once Cayela was admitted into a room it was like she couldn't get comfortable. She tossed, turned, screamed and cried as doctors and nurses were poking and prodding her. They ran a whole lot of tests on her and placed cooling packs on her head, behind her neck, between her legs and underneath her armpits hoping to break her fever. After a few minutes of not knowing anything the test results came back and they said that Cayela was suffering from heat stroke.

" What's that?", Cayela asked in confusion as she stared at the doctor.

" Well heat stroke is a condition that occurs when your body has been exposed to excessive heat for a long period of time, whether it's you hanging out in that kind of environment or doing some kind of physical activity.", Dr. Jason Parker said as he looked at his clipboard.

" Is this serious?", Leo asked with worry in her voice.

" Well to tell you the truth Dr. Fordyce-Cooper, considering the fact that you and your husband rushed your daughter here in the middle of the night in a panic with your family I'd say yes. Heat stroke is very serious and there's a few complications that it can cause: headaches, dizziness, loss of consciousness and even death.", Dr. Parker said.

" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon shrieked.

" Sheldon let's not cause a scene right now! This is not the place for that!", Leo hissed.

" Yes let's all calm down and try to get some more sleep.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Ok.", Leo said. Dr. Parker talked to them for a few more minutes before he walked out. As the 7 of them tried to get some more sleep little did they know that something shady was going on outside the hospital behind a bush.

" Yeah that's right, enjoy your peaceful, pathetic slumber because it won't last long! I will destroy you pathetic mortals once and for all! Nothing shall stand in my way, nothing!", Dr. Stormbender maliciously said as he let out an evil laugh.

Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. I just wanted to end it on a cliffhanger. What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Silence fell among them in the hospital room as they all tried to get some more sleep. The only sounds that were heard at that point were soft breathing and the slow steady beeping from the heart monitor, that is until Cayela began to thrash around in the hospital bed. She started making these weird sounds exactly like the sounds that Carly Shay made when she was locked in that Therapy Box with her best friend Sam and Sam's mom. Sheldon woke up to see this and so without waking up his family and his wife Leo he quietly got up, grabbed Cayela's diaper bag, walked over to Cayela, gently picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He changed her before carrying her back out and tucked her back into the bed. Sheldon fell back asleep moments later. But then Florence got up and started heading toward the door which woke Cayela up and she softly asked, " Florence where are you going?"

" I'm going to get a drink of water from the drinking fountain out in the hallway Cayela.", Florence whispered back.

" Can I come with you? I'm kind of thirsty too.", Cayela whispered.

" Sure. What the heck bestie.", Florence whispered as she quietly opened the door. Cayela quietly got out of bed and followed her best friend dragging the IV pole and heart monitor with her. As the girls were walking the quiet hospital hallways Dr. Stormbender was stealthfully lurking around trying to find Cayela's hospital room. After the girls got a drink of water Florence told Cayela to start heading back to the room because she was going to head to the cafeteria to get a late night snack. Cayela acknowledged that and told her to hurry back as soon as she could. But, a few minutes after they started going their separate ways Cayela suddenly came face to face with Dr. Stormbender for the very first time in her entire life.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" CAYELA!", Florence screamed in panic as she spun on her heel and ran like a bat out of hell toward the sound of her best friend's loud blood-curdling, bloody murder scream. Her heart was pounding so fast like it was going to beat right out of her chest. She had never heard Cayela scream like that ever in her entire life before. As she was searching the halls for her Cayela suddenly came sprinting around a corner screaming, " It's that cyborg guy my mom was telling me about! Run for your life Florence!"

" WHAT?!", Florence screamed as she turned her head and saw him.

" Come back here you little brat!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he gave chase. Florence screamed bloody murder and bolted after her best friend. The two girls ran back to the room and bolted inside, locking the door behind them. They leaned against the door huffing and puffing which caught the attention of all the adults in the room.

" Cayela, Florence, what are you doing? What is going on?", Leo asked as she stared at her daughter and her daughter's best friend Florence.

" Mom your enemy's out there! He just chased us back to this room!", Cayela screamed.

" What?! Dr. Stormbender's here?!", Leo shrieked in a panic.

" Yes Dr. Fordyce-Cooper he's right outside this door! Why do you think we're freaking out?!", Florence screamed.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

" Open up this door you little brats or you're gonna feel my wrath!"

" You believe us now mom?!", Cayela screamed in fear.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

" Get away from the door girls! Now!", Leo screamed in a panic as she ushered the two girls to get away from the door.

" Leo what fresh hell is this?! What's going on?!", Sheldon shrieked as he saw the look of panic on his wife's face.

" My enemy's trying to ambush us! Get in the bathroom now!", Leo screamed as she pointed toward the bathroom.

" Oh for Heavens sake you have an enemy Leo?!", Mrs. Cooper shrieked in shock as she stared at her daughter- in law.

" Yes now just get in the bathroom! I'll explain everything later!", Leo screamed.

" Mom?!", Cayela screamed.

" Cayela just go into the bathroom! I don't want you out here because things may get ugly!", Leo screamed.

" I don't want anything bad happening to you!", Cayela screamed.

" Honey I'll be fine! Just go into the bathroom with your best friend, your father, your grandmother, your aunt and your uncle ok! This is between me and my enemy! I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire because you'll just get hurt! Plus, you probably won't even understand what's going on!", Leo screamed.

" But…!", Cayela protested.

" Just go!", Leo screamed as she ushered her family and Florence into the bathroom, shut the door, locked it, and slid something heavy in front of it to barricade it.

" Ok Devon it's just me and you! Come in here so we can settle this once and for all!", Leo shouted as she unlocked the door to the hospital room and angrily threw it open. Dr. Stormbender came storming in with a look of evil in his eyes.

" You are completely pathetic Leo!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" Shut up! What are you doing here bothering my daughter and her best friend for?!", Leo shouted in anger.

" That's none of your business what I'm doing here!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" Excuse me but it is my business because it involves my daughter! And what did I tell you when I was pregnant with her?! I told you that you're not to touch her! Ever!", Leo shouted in anger.

" And I told you I'm going to do whatever the hell I want! That little brat is just as much of a threat to me as you and your stupid husband are!", Dr. Stormbender shouted causing instantaneous gasping.

" Don't you disrespect my son Shelly like that!", Mrs. Cooper shouted from inside the bathroom.

" Shut it Ma!", Georgie shouted at his mother.

" Georgie!", Mrs. Cooper shouted at her eldest son, glaring at him.

" Excuse me but my daughter Cayela is not a brat and my husband Sheldon is not stupid! It's YOU who's stupid Dr. Stormbender, not my husband!", Leo shouted in anger.

" That's a lie Leo! He's got to be one of the most stupid geeks I've ever met next to his other three stupid, geeky compadres! They're so pathetic!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" Don't you dare speak of my husband and our friends like that! My husband is the most wonderful, intelligent man that I've ever met and fallen in love with! Not to mention he is a wonderful, loving and caring father to our daughter Cayela! If you ever say something like that again, I will see to it that you're decommissioned for life!", Leo shouted.

" Good luck with that! My brother and sister will just regenerate me! You can't get rid of me even if you tried Leo Fordyce!", Dr. Stormbender evilly laughed as he pulled out a phaser gun and pointed it at her.

" That's Dr. Leo Fordyce-Cooper and not if I destroy them first before destroying you!", Leo shouted in anger.

" I don't think so! This is where you're going to meet your end!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he continued to point the phaser at her.

" Point that thing away from me before I call security to have you removed from this hospital!", Leo shouted in anger as she slowly backed away and placed her hand on the call button.

" You ain't doing shit Leo! Surrender now or prepare for the fight of your life! I shall destroy you, your family and your friends including your precious little girl!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he started walking toward her.

" YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!", Leo shouted in anger so loud that it woke up the security guard sitting in front of his monitor at the hospital security station. He nearly fell out of his chair and knocked his cup of coffee onto the floor as he stared at the screen. He could see Leo and Dr. Stormbender arguing with each other in Cayela's hospital room.

" I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

' Oh not on my watch!', the security guard thought in his head as he jumped out of his seat and ran off to get some backup.

Meanwhile in the bathroom while the chaos was going on out in the room Cayela suddenly started waddling from side to side on the floor. Sheldon noticed this and asked, " Cayela did you wet yourself again?"

" Yes! I'm feeling very uncomfortable!", Cayela whined.

" I just changed you not even 5 minutes ago!", Sheldon said in shock as he stared at his daughter.

" Yeah well Florence and I went to get a drink of water before we got chased back here!", Cayela shot back.

" Alright, well then I guess I'll change you again. Come here.", Sheldon said with a sigh as he gently picked up Cayela as well as the diaper bag and carried her over to the bathtub. He reluctantly stepped into it and shut the shower curtain behind him to give them some privacy.

" Dad, is mom going to be ok?"

" Yes of course she's going to be ok Cayela. She has to be."

" I'm scared about what that guy is going to do to her."

" I am too, but your mother said not to worry too much. Now just sit still, I'm almost done."

" Ok."

" There, I'm done. You feel better now?", Sheldon said as he opened the curtain back up. Cayela just nodded her head and stepped out of the tub. Sheldon cleaned up the mess he made before stepping out the tub as well.

" I'm tired!", Cayela complained.

" I believe we all are. We shall all go back to bed once this nonsense is over and you will be taking a nap when we get home tomorrow.", Sheldon said.

" Do I have a choice?", Cayela huffed.

" No absolutely not. This is non-optional.", Sheldon said.

" I'm warning you Dr. Fordyce! Give up now or suffer my wrath!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" It's Dr. Fordyce-Cooper! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm married now?!", Leo shouted in anger.

" I don't give a damn! Your last name is still Fordyce to me!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" It was until I married Sheldon! Now my last name is hyphenated with his! Just because that happens doesn't mean that a person's maiden name still stands by itself anymore! So if you want to address me properly it's Dr. Fordyce-Cooper! Same goes for my daughter! Her last name is Fordyce-Cooper too!", Leo shouted in anger.

" I said I don't care! Surrender now or I'll blast you out of existence with this phaser gun! It's your choice Leo! You either want to live or have your daughter grow up without her mother!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he placed his finger on the trigger. Cayela gasped in horror when she heard that. She started to become very frightened even though she was 14.

" Freeze Mister! Turn around slowly!", a security guard shouted from the doorway behind Dr. Stormbender. He had his gun pointed at him and several other security guards were standing behind him. He was the same guard that was watching the security monitor.

" Who said that?!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he spun around.

" I did! Sir you're not allowed to be here! Get out!", the guard shouted.

" You ain't the boss of me! You get out! This is personal business!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are but you better leave right now before we call the authorities! You are disturbing the peace as well as every patient in this hospital!", the guard shouted.

" I don't give a crapshoot! Dr. Devon Phinneas Stormbender takes orders from nobody! now I suggest you back off before things get ugly!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" Things will get ugly anyway if you don't leave! So, you can either come peacefully and nobody gets hurt or we can do this the hard way! It's your choice Stormbender!", the guard shouted.

" That's Dr. Stormbender to you and I'm not going anywhere! I shall have my revenge one way or another! You can't stop me!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he pointed his phaser gun at the guards.

" Alright, I guess we have to do this the hard way!", the guard shouted as he switched his gun out for a taser.

" Ha, you think you can… AHHHHHHHHHHH!", Dr. Stormbender shouted but then screamed in pain when the taser touched him. He fell to the floor and flopped around for a few seconds before he laid completely still. The electrical impulse that shot through his mostly mechanical body temporarily shortened out his circuits making him unable to move anything. The security guards dragged him out and took him to an insane asylum where they locked him up under maximum security so that he couldn't escape. Leo let her family and Florence out of the bathroom moments later.

" Is he gone mom?", Cayela asked.

" Yes Cayela he's gone now. Let's all go back to bed.", Leo said. They went back to sleep after that and the next day when they got home after dropping Florence off at her house Leonard said, " Hi you guys. How was Texas?"

" It was great Leonard. How were things here without us?", Leo asked with a smile.

" Oh the usual.", Leonard said.

" Oh good.", Sheldon said.

" Hi Uncle Leonard.", Cayela said with a smile.

" Hi Cayela.", Leonard said as he smiled back at her. The moment she walked by him to give him a hug is when he noticed her hospital bracelet on her wrist.

" Why's Cayela wearing a hospital bracelet? What happened?", Leonard asked as he narrowed his eyes at his friends.

" Well, last night while we were there Cayela developed heat stroke so we had to take her to the hospital.", Sheldon said.

" What?! Why didn't you guys call me?!", Leonard shrieked.

" We were going to call you Leonard but I figured you were either sleeping or doing something with Dakota and we didn't want to bother you.", Leo said.

" We were just watching a movie together last night at her place Leo! You and Sheldon could have at least called us to let us know what was going on with her! She's our goddaughter and we're your friends!", Leonard scolded.

" Yeah I know that Leonard and we'll talk about it later. Right now Cayela needs a nap. But before that she needs her diaper changed so that she's more comfortable. Come on Cayela, let's go.", Leo said as she started heading toward the bathroom but Leonard stopped her.

" No Leo, why don't you and Sheldon take a short break. I'll take care of her.", Leonard said.

" Oh Leonard I couldn't ask you to do that.", Leo said as she shook her head.

" No really it's ok. You and Sheldon deserve a break, especially after the hellish night you guys had with taking Cayela to the hospital. Let me do it.", Leonard said with a smile.

" Ok. All the supplies are underneath the sink in the bathroom.", Leo said with a smile.

" Thanks for letting me know that Leo.", Leonard said. Leo just nodded her head and walked away. Leonard turned toward Cayela who was laying upside down on his armchair playing with her phone. She seemed so in tuned to what she was doing that she didn't even notice Leonard walking up behind the chair.

" Ok come here you! Let's go change you!", Leonard said as he bent down over the back of the chair and picked Cayela up into his arms. He then carried her into the bathroom and shut the door. He then started to pull out all the supplies from underneath the sink.

" Hi you guys.", Dakota said when she walked in.

" Hello Dakota.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah hey Dakota. What's up?", Leo asked.

" Not much. Where's Leonard?", Dakota asked.

" He's in the bathroom changing Cayela.", Leo said.

" Ow! Cayela stop kicking me! Just sit still!"

" I don't want this right now Uncle Leonard! Leave me alone!"

" Cayela you need to take a nap! Now just hold still, this will only take a few seconds!"

" I don't care! Get off me!"

" Oh great, it sounds like he needs my help in there. Do you mind?", Dakota asked with a sigh.

" Oh not at all Dakota. Go ahead.", Leo said.

" Thanks.", Dakota said as she headed to bathroom. She opened the door, walked in and asked, " Leonard do you need any help in here?" as she shut the door behind her.

" Oh do I ever Dakota. Cayela's being a very stubborn teenager right now. I'm trying to change her diaper and she keeps kicking me.", Leonard said.

" Well that's a problem. Here, how about I hold her down and you do what you need to do.", Dakota said as she scratched the back of her head.

" Alright but try not to hurt her.", Leonard said.

" I'll do my best.", Dakota said. Then she got down on her knees and said, " Alright kid, I'm coming in for the pin." In one motion she laid across Cayela's stomach which trapped Cayela's arms by her sides pinning her to the floor. With Dakota laying on top of Cayela, Leonard was able to complete the task with ease. Cayela started screaming and crying wanting to get up so after Dakota got up off of her, she said, " Ok I think she's ready to go lay down for her nap now."

" Yeah I think so too. Come on Cayela.", Leonard said as he picked her up and started carrying her out of the bathroom.

" I don't want to take a nap Uncle Leonard! I want to do something else!", Cayela protested as she was carried into her room. Dakota made the room comfortably dark by pulling the shades down over the window and pulled back the covers on Cayela's bed.

" Well your mom and dad said you need a nap. There's no reason to argue with them or Auntie Dakota and I so lay down sweetie.", Leonard said as he gently laid her down on her bed. He tucked her in and she continued to have a meltdown.

" Cayela stop crying, it's nap time.", Dakota said.

" But I don't want to take a nap!", Cayela cried.

" We know you don't want to but you need to. Otherwise you'll just be like this the rest of the day and we don't want to deal with it. You can get back up in 2 hours to do what you want then. But right now you need to rest.", Leonard said. Cayela just continued to cry so Leonard looked at Dakota and asked, " Got any ideas?"

" Try stroking her between her eyes. It always worked on me and my siblings when we were younger and had to take naps.", Dakota said.

" Ok, sure. I'll give it a shot.", Leonard said as he took his finger and gently stroked Cayela between her eyes on the bridge of her nose. Within seconds her crying ceased and she fell asleep.

" Well what do you know? It does work.", Leonard said with a smile.

" See? Told you. Now let's get out of here while she's taking her nap.", Dakota said as she quietly stood up and walked out of the room but not before giving Cayela a kiss on the head. Leonard kissed the top of Cayela's head too before he followed his girlfriend out of the room shutting the door behind him.

" Is Cayela taking a nap?", Leo asked.

" Yeah she's sleeping like a baby.", Leonard said.

" Good. At least now we'll all have a couple hours to ourselves.", Leo said.

" True. I'm going to work on my laptop at my desk.", Leonard said as he walked over to his desk.

" Alright well Sheldon and I are going to work on our equations. What are you going to do Dakota?", Leo asked.

" I'm just going to sit on the couch and watch tv Leo.", Dakota said as she walked over to the couch.

" But don't sit in my spot Dakota!", Sheldon scolded.

" I'm not going to Sheldon! Don't bitch at me!", Dakota shot back at him as she sat on the seat cushion next to Sheldon's spot. She then picked up the remote and turned the tv on. Sheldon and Leo went to their whiteboards and started working on their equations together. An hour later while Sheldon, Leonard and Dakota were talking to each other in the living room Leo walked into the bathroom, picked up the waterproof pad and pulled out the other supplies from underneath the sink before she headed to Cayela's room. She quietly walked in shutting the door behind and set the items down on the foot of the bed. She gently shook her daughter's shoulder and said, " Cayela, sweetie, can you wake up for a second?"

" What mom? What is it?", Cayela tiredly asked as Leo gently pulled back the covers.

" I know this may seem a little weird to you but I'm going to try something new. Turn on your right side for a moment.", Leo said.

" Ok.", Cayela tiredly said as she slowly rolled over to her right side. Leo then grabbed the waterproof pad and placed it where Cayela was just laying.

" Ok now you can roll back over onto your back.", Leo said. Cayela did so laying completely on top of the pad.

" Ok now what mom?", Cayela tiredly asked as she laid there looking up at her mother.

" Now just lie still. I don't feel like moving you to the bathroom this time so I'm going to try to change you while you're laying comfortably in your bed.", Leo said as she applied latex gloves to her hands after previously rubbing her hands with hand sanitizer.

" Are you sure you know what you're doing?", Cayela tiredly asked as her mother unbuttoned her shorts and slipped them off.

" Of course honey. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't.", Leo said as she removed Cayela's soiled brief. As she started wiping her clean Cayela cried out, " Ow! That hurts!"

" Where does it hurt sweetie?", Leo asked as she stopped what she was doing.

" Between my legs!", Cayela cried. Leo looked between her daughter's legs and saw that the area was a little reddish.

" Oh sweetheart, it looks like you have a little bit of a diaper rash! I've got some rash cream here so I'll rub it on you in just a second.", Leo said as she continued cleansing her before she grabbed the rash cream. She applied it before applying the barrier cream and talcum powder.

" Alright now roll away again.", Leo said as she grabbed the new clean brief off the foot of the bed. Cayela rolled onto her side again as her mother opened the brief and tucked one side of it underneath her hip. Leo rolled Cayela back toward her and smoothed it out before rolling her back over onto her back. She pulled the front of the brief up through Cayela's legs over her lower abdomen before attaching the adhesive tabs. Leo then slipped her daughter's shorts back on and rebuttoned them.

" There you go sweetheart. Does that feel better?', Leo asked as she pulled the pad out from underneath Cayela's body. Cayela sighed in comfort and nodded her head.

" Can I get up now?", Cayela tiredly asked.

" Not yet honey, it's still your nap time. You have about an hour left.", Leo said as she tucked Cayela back in and kissed her forehead.

" Ok. I love you mom.", Cayela tiredly said.

" I love you too. I'll come back in an hour to wake you up.", Leo said with a smile as she took the gloves off and picked up the other items before leaving the room. She then discarded the used items into the trash. Cayela fell back asleep and another hour later Leo came back in to wake Cayela up and to change her again while she was laying on her bed.

" Does this feel more comfortable on your bed v.s. the bathroom floor?", Leo asked as she finished applying the new clean brief.

" Yeah, my bed's more soft. I don't like the bathroom floor all that much.", Cayela said as her mother slipped her shorts back on and rebuttoned them.

" Alright well I'll just move everything in here and let your father know about it. And we'll get a curtain to place around your bed.", Leo said.

" What do you mean by that mom?", Cayela asked as she sat up.

" I mean we'll just get one of those big hospital curtains sweetheart. It will give us some privacy when your friends come over.", Leo said with a smile.

" Thanks mom. I love you.", Cayela said as she got up to hug her mother.

" I love you too baby. Your father and I love you so much.", Leo said as she embraced her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

" Can I go play with my Barbies or listen to my music now?", Cayela asked.

" Yes honey you can do whatever you want. Nap time is over.", Leo said as she let go of Cayela and cleaned up the mess she made.

" Yay!", Cayela exclaimed as she ran over to her Barbie dream house to play with her barbies. Leo put the supplies away in Cayela's closet and moved all the disposable briefs in there as well. Then she told her husband about it who got upset at first but he surprisingly decided to let it go. Leo then told Sheldon, Leonard, and Dakota that she was going to go run some errands and asked them if they needed anything while she's out.

" You could pick up another bottle of wine. We're getting pretty low here.", Dakota said as she sat on the couch holding up her almost empty wine glass.

" Yeah and could you also pick up another case of beer too?", Leonard asked.

" Good Lord what is with you two?! Are you two becoming alcoholics or something?!", Sheldon interjected as he stared at his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend.

" No! Shut the hell up Sheldon! It shouldn't matter to you what we do!", Dakota shot back.

" Yeah you crazy bastard!", Leonard interjected.

" Excuse me but what did Leo and I say about cursing?!", Sheldon scolded.

" Oh come on Sheldon! Cayela isn't even in the room right now!", Leonard shot back.

" That is correct she's not but she can still hear us from her room! She doesn't need to be hearing this stuff! She's 14!", Sheldon scolded.

" Alright I'm going to let you guys talk this out. I'll be right back.", Leo said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment. She came back 30 minutes later with some stuff she bought which included a hospital curtain that she bought at a medical supplies store. After the 4 adults put everything else away they found themselves in Cayela's room installing the curtain up and around her bed.

" Ok you guys let's be very careful with this. This curtain wasn't cheap so I don't want it broken.", Leo said as she was holding one end of the curtain rod up as her, Sheldon, Leonard and Dakota were putting it up.

" Yeah no sh*t Leo!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Dakota we're in Cayela's bedroom! Stop cursing!", Leo scolded her friend.

" Oh would you relax?! She's not even listening right now! She's got her headphones on!", Dakota pointed out as she turned her head to see that Cayela was dancing around the room listening to her ipod through her headphones.

" Dakota could you come over here for a second and hold this end up so I can screw it into place?", Leonard asked as he was trying hold part of the rod up.

" Sure Leonard.", Dakota said as she walked over to where her boyfriend was standing and held that part of the rod in place. Leonard then took a power screwdriver and screwed it into the rafter rung. They all took turns screwing it into the ceiling before attaching the curtain. Leo then tested it to make sure it was able to move.

" Lovely, it works.", Leo said with a smile on her face.

" Wow, that was fast! I can't even see my bed!", Cayela exclaimed when she turned her music off and took off her headphones.

" Well that's the intention of it sweetheart.", Leo said as Sheldon, Leonard and Dakota walked out. She then pulled the curtain back, walked over to the closet, grabbed what she needed and carried the items over to the bed. She laid the waterproof pad down on the bed before walking over to Cayela.

" Ok come here sweetheart.", Leo said as she picked Cayela up and carried her over to her bed, laying her down onto the pad. Cayela was a little confused at first but then she knew why. After she was changed again she was back to playing. 2 days later after school Cayela was hanging out in her room with Florence and Charlotte. The three girls were being overly silly with each other just jumping around on her bed listening to her iPod and fooling around with her computer chair. They were listening to a song from a Pokémon soundtrack. It was Pokérap GS.

" Hey Cayela you're not going to believe this but there's a boy at our school that apparently has a crush on you.", Charlotte said as they were dancing around.

" Yeah right Charlotte! This has got to be some joke! Come on cut it out!", Cayela laughed.

" I'm not joking about this! Florence can even vouch for me! She's heard it going around too!", Charlotte exclaimed as she pointed at Florence.

" What?! Ok spill it! Who's this boy you're talking about?!", Cayela exclaimed as she shook her head.

" Liam Garder.", Florence said with a smile.

" You're kidding right?! One of the cutest boys in school has a crush on me?! Come on stop it!", Cayela laughed.

" Dude we're not messing with you! We're legitimately being straight up serious!", Florence laughed.

" How would you know that Florence?! We're talking about me here! I'm a complete social outcast of the school!", Cayela shot back.

" We would know that because we overheard him talking about you with his friends. He said that he thinks you're pretty and cute.", Charlotte said with a smile.

" Come on you guys drop the act!", Cayela laughed.

" Dude we're your best friends! Would we ever lie to you?!", Florence laughed.

" No!", Cayela laughed. As the girls continued to talk, laugh and dance around an unexpected situation began to unfold. A knock was suddenly heard at the front door which caught the attention of Leo, Sheldon and Leonard.

" Who's that?", Leonard asked as he stood up from his desk.

" I don't know, let me see.", Leo said as she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Danny standing there wearing his policeman uniform.

" Oh my god, it's Danny.", Leo said with a bit of concern in her voice.

" What?!", Leonard interjected in complete shock.

" What's he doing here?", Sheldon asked in concern as he stared at his wife.

" I don't know Sheldon.", Leo said in concern as she opened the door.

" Hi Danny, what are you doing here?", Leo asked.

" Step out here for a minute Leo. I need to talk to you.", Danny said. His voice sounded like he was agitated and upset about something.

" Ok. Sheldon, Leonard, could you two go away for a second? Danny wants to talk to me in private.", Leo said.

" Sure Leo, come on Sheldon let's go.", Leonard as he started walking away.

" I don't like where this is going. I'm sensing something's very wrong here.", Sheldon said in concern.

" Oh would you just come on!", Leonard hissed as he dragged his best friend by the arm down the hallway. Once they were in their rooms with the doors shut Leo stepped outside the apartment into the hallway shutting the door behind her.

" Alright Danny, what is it? You're freaking me out.", Leo said in concern as she stared at him.

" I'm so freaking mad right now. My boss is being a dickhead.", Danny said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

" Can I ask why?", Leo asked in concern.

" Remember the night I came by to talk to guys about what Cayela accidentally did?", Danny asked with a frustrated sigh.

" Yes. What about it?", Leo asked in concern.

" Well, my boss somehow found out about it and he's not letting it slide. He's forcing me to do something that I really don't want to do.", Danny said in a serious tone.

" Oh my god! He's forcing you to arrest my daughter?!", Leo shrieked as she stared at her friend.

" Yes but I'm not doing it! I don't care what he says!", Danny hissed.

" Oh Danny I don't want you getting in trouble! I know this isn't something you want to do but I don't want you losing your job over it!", Leo shrieked.

" I understand that Leo but I don't want things to be weird between us if I go through it! Plus, I don't want to scare your daughter! You and your husband both saw how scared she was when she first saw me! I don't want to do that to her!", Danny hissed.

" Danny I promise you I will not be upset with you in any way! If anything, I more upset and angry with your boss! In fact, do you mind if I come with you so I can give him a piece of my mind?!", Leo interjected.

" Oh no not at all Leo! Actually we'll both give him a piece of our minds because this is ridiculous that he's treating an innocent, autistic 14 year old girl like this!", Danny hissed.

" Yes I completely agree with you! She didn't even know what she was doing and yet he wants her in jail over it?! Absolutely ridiculous! So how are we going to go about doing this without scaring her to death?!", Leo shrieked.

" Well why don't you let your husband know and tell him to go tell her what's about to happen and then we'll go from there.", Danny said.

" Ok but can I at least tell him to wait until her friends are out of the room? I don't want them seeing this.", Leo asked as she shook her head.

" Is there another place where Florence and Charlotte could go at the moment?", Danny asked.

" I'll have Dakota take them down to her place. Just wait here.", Leo said as she ran down the stairs to 2A. She told Dakota what the situation was and the two of them came back up the stairs together moments later.

" What a fucking dickhead! This is ridiculous! Danny I swear to god that your boss is really in for having his skull broken right now!", Dakota hissed in anger as she stormed into 4A with Leo following after her followed by Danny. She threw open Cayela's bedroom door which made the girls completely stop what they were doing. Cayela turned the music off.

" Florence, Charlotte, come with me.", Dakota hissed.

" Why? What's going on Ms. Harris?", Florence asked in confusion.

" I'll explain when we get to my place. Just come with me.", Dakota hissed as she motioned for Florence and Charlotte to follow her. Two of them just shrugged their shoulders and followed her. Once they were out of the room leaving Cayela alone and completely confused by what was happening Leo suddenly came in with Sheldon and Leonard after she explained to them what was going on. Danny followed them in. Sheldon tried to explain the situation to Cayela and she started to freak out.

" You said I wasn't in trouble for this! Why did you lie to me?!", Cayela screamed as she started to cry.

" I didn't lie to you sweetie. Believe me I don't want to do this but my boss is forcing me to and your mother doesn't want me getting in trouble.", Danny said as he walked up behind her and took out a set of pink, child-sized handcuffs.

" I don't want to be alone!", Cayela cried as she felt her arms being gently pulled behind her back and the cuffs being gently attached to her wrists.

" We're going to get this all straightened out sweetheart.", Leo said as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

" Yes, your mother is coming with us so we can give my boss a piece of our minds.", Danny said as he started walking her out with Leo following.

" I don't want to be anywhere near Alicia in there! She's going to hurt me!", Cayela cried as she was being walked down the stairs.

" Cayela you're not going to be anywhere near her. You're going to be right next to my office with no other kids in there with you. Your safety is very important to us.", Danny said as he walked her out to his car and placed her in the backseat.

" How long is this going to take?! I don't want to be in there forever!", Cayela cried.

" You won't sweetie. At the most you'll be there for about a few hours.", Danny said as he backed his car out of the parking spot.

" Mom?!", Cayela cried.

" I'm right here baby! I'm not going anywhere!", Leo exclaimed as she sat in the passenger seat next to Danny.

" Where's Florence and Charlotte?!", Cayela cried.

" They're with your Auntie Dakota right now Cayela. You'll see them again in a few hours.", Leo said, trying to comfort her daughter.

" What about dad?!", Cayela cried.

" Your father's coming don't worry. We're all going to be right there to give the chief a piece of our minds, ok.", Leo said.

" Yes but let me do the talking first Leo. He's my boss and I want to give him the brunt of it first hand.", Danny said.

" Alright Danny if you insist. But then we're all going to give it to him. Straight up.", Leo said in a serious tone.

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Shortly after arriving at the Pasadena Juvenile Detention Center while Cayela was being held in a cell next to Danny's office, Danny started an altercation with his boss about the whole situation.

" Thanks a lot for making me do the worst thing possible Chief Gibbons! Arresting my friends' innocent, autistic 14 year old girl!", Danny shouted at his boss as Leo stood next to him.

" Excuse me but what are you talking about Metcalf?!", Chief Stanley Ronald Gibbons shouted.

" You know what I'm talking about! Why did you make me do that?! She didn't deserve that!", Danny shouted.

" She broke the law by drinking alcohol underage! Something had to be done!", Chief Gibbons shouted as he slammed his fist on his desk.

" My daughter didn't do it intentionally! She didn't even know it was alcohol until I said something! She has Autism and certain things do not process right in her brain! And here you are treating her like she's some criminal! That's not right!", Leo shouted.

" Ma'am you really don't want to make me mad right now because I'm under a lot of pressure!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" Oh you're under pressure?! Just wait until my husband gets here because he is way scarier than me!", Leo shouted. Moments after she said that is when Sheldon as well as the rest of the gang along with Leo's entire family and Sheldon's family showed up. Sheldon started yelling at the chief which made him shout, " Excuse me but who are you?!"

" Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm Leo's husband! What is wrong with you?! You sir are a disgrace to law enforcement! Treating our daughter like a juvenile delinquent?! You should be ashamed of yourself!", Sheldon shouted as he angrily threw a finger at him.

" YEAH WHAT THE HELL?!", everybody else shouted.

" Come here so I can hit you, you asshole!", Amy shouted as she stepped forward to hit the chief with her purse but Penny stopped her.

" Amy you hitting him with a coffee can full of change in your purse is not going to help! Remember what happened last time you swung that thing trying to hit Bernadette with it?! You hit me in the nose!", Penny hissed at her best friend.

" I don't care Penny! This jerk deserves it for the way he's treating Cayela right now!", Amy hissed as she jerked her arm out of Penny's grip.

" I'm just following what the law says!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" No you're not! This is just a total abuse of power and I don't appreciate it!", Sheldon shouted.

" Dr. Cooper I would advise you to shut your mouth right now before things get out of hand!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" Dude they're already out of hand! Just leave his and Leo's daughter alone!", Raj shouted as he pointed at Sheldon and Leo. Yesenia was standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

" Yeah before I break everything in this office including your face! Quit treating my niece Cayela like she's a criminal and quit harassing my sister Leo and my brother-in law Sheldon!", Junior shouted.

" Sir I'm not harassing anybody! I'm just doing my job alright!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" Alright that's it I'm gonna…!", Junior shouted as he made a move toward the chief but Dakota stopped him.

" Junior Clyde Fordyce knock it off! Look pal, if you're looking for someone to blame here then blame me because this is all my fault! The only reason why this happened in the first place is because of my stupid negligence! It didn't occur to me that I shouldn't have left that bottle out in the first place! I didn't know that my niece was going to get curious enough to get into it! She had nothing to do with this! This was all on me!", Dakota shouted at Junior before shouting at the chief.

" Dakota what the hell are you doing?!", Morgan shrieked.

" Not now Morgan! I'm giving this sorry excuse of a police chief a piece of my mind!", Dakota shouted.

" Ma'am I don't appreciate insults!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" It's Dakota Chantel ' Skullbreaker' Harris and I don't give a damn! You really don't want to mess with me because I'm a world-class MMA fighter champion and I can knock you down in two seconds flat! So what's it going to be buddy?! Are you gonna leave my niece alone or do I have to bust you up?!", Dakota shouted as she got up into his face clenching a fist into it.

" Do you really want to be arrested for assualting me?!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" No but I don't want my innocent niece sitting in jail either! So you either let her out or I'll bust you up!", Dakota shouted as she continued to get up into his face. Leonard jerked her away and hissed, " Dakota stop it!"

" Leonard let me handle this! She's our goddaughter and I'm going to defend her until she's out of that cell! We're not just going to let this bastard treat her like that! She deserves to be free and enjoy her life not locked up in a cell like a freaking criminal! She's a young teenage girl!", Dakota shouted.

" Yeah well you know what I'm going to let her out because I don't care what you say Chief!", Danny shouted as he started to walk away but Chief Gibbons shouted, " Metcalf you open that cell and you lose your job!"

" This is ridiculous! Why are you being so harsh on this little girl?!", Danny shouted.

" Because she drank alcohol underage! She needs to be held accountable for what she did regardless whether she's autistic or not! You should have just arrested her the night she did it!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" No that's completely wrong! And her best friend was right there next to her! I wasn't going to do that in front of her friend!", Danny shouted.

" You can say what you want but I forbid you to open that cell! Leave her in there!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" I don't care what you say! I'm opening it anyway and giving my friends their daughter back!", Danny shouted as he stormed out of his boss's office.

" Metcalf do you want to lose your job?!", Chief Gibbons shouted as he followed Danny.

" No but I also don't want you holding an innocent, autistic 14 year old girl in a 6 foot by 3/4 inch jail cell!", Danny shouted as he took out his key and unlocked the cell door. Cayela sat in the corner on the floor crying with her knees hugged into her chest.

" Cayela come on out sweetie.", Danny said in a gentle voice.

" I can go home now?!", Cayela cried as she lifted her head to look at him. She wasn't really looking directly at him but more like in his general direction.

" Yes you can go.", Danny said. Cayela then stood up and walked out of the cell.

" Are my mom and dad here?!", Cayela cried.

" Yes your parents are right here.", Danny said.

" Cayela!", Sheldon and Leo interjected as they embraced their daughter.

" Mom, Dad, take me home! I don't want to be here anymore!", Cayela cried.

" We're leaving right now sweetheart.", Leo said. The others came sprinting over too.

" Cayela!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Thank god you're alright!", Dakota exclaimed. Leonard and Dakota almost knocked each other down as they threw their arms around her. Within seconds the rest of the gang started butting in as well. Florence and Charlotte nearly knocked Cayela down as they sprinted into her and threw their arms around her sobbing loudly. Amanda then walked up to the Chief with an angry expression on her face and gave him a hard slap across his face.

" Ow! Ma'am what was that for?!", Chief Gibbons shouted as he rubbed his cheek.

" THAT was for scaring my niece!", Amanda shouted.

" You just assualted me! I should have you arrested for that!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" You can't arrest me if I live in a different state bucko! Only my mother can do that to me if she wants to!", Amanda shouted.

" Which I don't because I'm giving you permission!", Mrs. Fordyce interjected.

" Thank you mom!", Amanda shouted. Mrs. Fordyce then slapped the Chief too.

" Ow! What are you…?!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" Stay the hell away from my granddaughter!", Mrs. Fordyce shouted in his face.

" Disgraceful, dishonorable jerk! That'll teach you to mess with my great niece!", Aunt Sylvia shouted as she delivered a hard slap to his face as well.

" You sir are an abomination!", Jasper shouted as he slapped him too.

" Jasper McCleven! Come along!", Aunt Sylvia shouted at her butler as she walked away with the others.

" Coming mistress Sylvia!", Jasper interjected as he followed her. Once they were all back at 4A, Cayela was sitting comfortably in her father's lap on the couch with her mother sitting next them and she was sucking on a juice box. It had been at least an hour since this whole incident happened and everyone was still trying to wrap their heads around it.

" Well this was just utterly ridiculous!", Bernadette said.

" I completely agree Bernie! I was about two seconds away from sucker punching that so called police chief's face in!", Howard said.

" Yeah but he probably wouldn't have appreciated that Howard.", Stuart said.

" I know but still he deserves it. He treated Cayela like crap and was being too harsh with her.", Howard said.

" You ok sweetie?", Penny asked as she looked at Cayela. Cayela nodded her head and continued sucking on her juice.

" I hate people who do things like that and think they can get away with it. Geugeon teullyeoss-eo.", Yesenia said as she brushed her hair out of her face.

" Yeah I agree Yesenia this whole situation is infuriating. There was no reason for that chief to force Danny to come here, place Cayela in handcuffs and hold her in a cell at the juvenile detention. That was completely ridiculous.", Leo said as she shook her head while gently rubbing the top of her daughter's head.

" I was so scared. I don't want anything like that to happen again.", Cayela softly said.

" And your mother and I will make sure of it. If Chief Gibbons ever tries to do that again, I'm going to hit him.", Sheldon said.

" We all will buddy. Me, you, Howard and Raj, we'll all just let him have it.", Leonard said.

" I would just go all Nebraska on his stupid a** with my Slugger bat.", Penny said.

" Penny you are well on your way to receiving strike 2. Please refrain from saying curse words in front of my daughter.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Yes Penny how many times do we have to tell you that? We don't want Cayela growing up thinking that those are ok words to say.", Leo asked.

" Leo she's going to hear this stuff anyway. We all have a bad habit of saying them every once in a while.", Penny said.

" I understand that but I don't want you teaching her into thinking that's ok. She's autistic and she's not going to know what those words mean.", Leo said.

" Wait, what?", Cayela asked in confusion when she finished her juice. She didn't really understand what her mother was talking about.

" Exactly my point.", Leo said to Penny.

" Here, take her for a second Leo. I'll be right back.", Sheldon said as he gently moved Cayela to his wife's lap before he stood up and walked into Cayela's room for a moment. He then came back with latex gloves on his hands and said, " Ok you can give her back to me now."

" Oh, are you taking her to change her?", Leo asked as she looked at her husband who was standing in front of her.

" Yes.", Sheldon said.

" Oh ok, here take her.", Leo said as she handed Cayela to him.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he took Cayela into his arms.

" Oh come on Dad I don't want this!", Cayela protested as her father started carrying her toward her room.

" Ah ah ah I don't want to hear it and ow! Do not kick me!", Sheldon interjected as Cayela tried to kick him. He carried her into her room toward her bed, laying her down on the waterproof pad.

" I don't care! I don't want to be changed right now!", Cayela protested as she laid there on the pad.

" That is not an option, now just lie still.", Sheldon said as he started unbuttoning her shorts before removing them and her soiled brief. He then wiped her clean, applied barrier cream and talcum powder before applying a new clean brief on her. He put her shorts back on and rebuttoned them before stripping the gloves off.

" There, I'm done. Now do you want to go back out into the living room or play with your friends in here?", Sheldon as he picked her up and set her down on the floor before cleaning up the mess.

" I think I just want to play with my friends now Dad.", Cayela said.

" Well alright. We'll all be out in the living room if you need us.", Sheldon said as he opened the door.

" Thanks Dad.", Cayela said. Sheldon kissed her head before walking out of the room. Florence and Charlotte came in a second later.

" Hey Cayela, you ready to get back to playing?", Florence asked as she tossed her hair back.

" Um yeah you big dork!", Cayela laughed as she playfully punched her best friend in the shoulder.

" Show off! You're the biggest dork we know Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper!", Charlotte laughed.

" Oh shut your mouth Charlotte Catarina Tipton!", Cayela laughed as she playfully smacked her friend in the head.

" Oh yeah?!", Charlotte laughed as she grabbed Cayela's pillow off of Cayela's bed holding it up like a bat. Cayela resumed the music as in the same Pokemon song was playing and laughed, " Oh god! Florence give me a boost up into the rafters! Charlotte's gonna hit me with my pillow and I don't want her to!"

" You got it bestie!", Florence laughed as she cupped her hands and lifted Cayela up into the rafters.

" Incoming!", Charlotte interjected with a laugh as she tossed the pillow up at Cayela but she quickly dodged out of the way like The Flash.

" Ha ha I just dodged your attack! Whatcha you gonna do now Tipton?!", Cayela laughed as she was kneeling on the rafter rungs. Charlotte threw the pillow again at her laughing her head off but Cayela continued dodging out of the way which included ducking her head every which way and swinging around on the rafter rungs as if they were uneven bars laughing her head off. Florence jumped up there to join her and soon Charlotte started throwing the pillow at her too.

" You two are such dorks! You can't stay up there forever playing this never ending game of dodgeball!", Charlotte laughed as she threw the pillow again at her two best friends. They dodged out of the way again laughing their heads off.

" Missed us missed us! Now you gotta kiss us!", Cayela and Florence laughed as they taunted their friend.

" Ew, you two are so gross!", Charlotte laughed.

" It's just an expression Charlotte! We don't literally mean you have to do that! We're not gay!", Cayela laughed.

" Cayela I think the right word you're looking for is lesbian! Gay is when two guys like each other not girls!", Charlotte laughed.

" Well how am I supposed to know the difference between the two?! I have Autism!", Cayela laughed.

" Yeah we know that because you've repeated saying it so many times!", Charlotte laughed as she threw the pillow again but Cayela and Florence dodged it again.

" Oh my god this is so much fun!", Florence laughed as she continued swinging around on the rafter rungs.

" Yeah! We're flying like zero gravity!", Cayela laughed as she continued doing the same. The girls were suddenly caught when Sheldon came walking in on them.

" Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper and Florence Crenshamezki!", Sheldon scolded at the top of his voice which startled the two girls making them scream and fall off the rafters onto Cayela's bed.

" Ok ow! That hurt!", Cayela laughed as she was lying on the bed.

" Yeah I'll say! What gives Dr. Cooper?! We were having so much fun!", Florence laughed as she was lying right next to Cayela.

" What did we say about getting up there again?! We told you that was off limits!", Sheldon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter Cayela and her best friend.

" Don't blame us, blame her! She's the one who started it because she was throwing my pillow at us Dad!", Cayela laughed as she sat up and pointed at Charlotte. Sheldon narrowed his eyes at Charlotte who was standing there holding Cayela's pillow in her hand with a smirky smile on her face. She quickly tossed the pillow away and stood there with her arms behind her back, laughing nervously as she looked at him.

" Charlotte do not throw things in here! I don't want you breaking things in my home!", Sheldon scolded.

" Aw come on Dr. Cooper! I was just trying to have a little fun! Cayela I swear to god that it's like every time we try to have a certain level of fun in here your dad sucks the fun out of it!", Charlotte laughed.

" Yeah I know cause that's just how he is!", Cayela laughed as Florence sat up.

" Cayela what did we say about the rafters?!", Leo scolded when she walked into the room with her arms crossed standing next to her husband.

" Aw come on Mom don't blame Florence and I for this! Blame Charlotte, she's the one who started it! She was throwing my pillow at us!", Cayela laughed as she pointed at Charlotte again.

" Yeah that was after you told Florence to help you get up there in the first place!", Charlotte laughed.

" Oh yeah sure thanks for being a great friend Charlotte! You just ratted me out to my parents!", Cayela laughed.

" You're such a doofus!", Charlotte laughed.

" Shut up Charlotte!", Cayela laughed as she fell back on her bed kicking her legs up laughing hysterically.

" Cayela that's not funny! You and Florence could have really hurt yourselves if you fell off the rafters and hit the floor instead of your bed!", Sheldon scolded his daughter.

" You saw them fall off Sheldon?!", Leo interjected as she stared at him.

" Yes Leo they fell off the moment I walked in here and scolded them for being up there.", Sheldon said.

" Ok you know what I think it's time for your friends to go home and you're grounded!", Leo scolded as she looked at her daughter.

" Aw come on Mom!", Cayela protested.

" Cayela I told you that was going to happen if we caught you up there again!", Leo scolded.

" How long am I grounded?", Cayela asked with a defeated sigh.

" A week.", Leo and Sheldon said. Cayela groaned as she fell back on her bed. Once Florence and Charlotte left and went home Leo called their parents and told them what the girls did. Both girls were grounded for a week as well. 1 week later the girls were back to hanging out together. Following this and the law enforcement incident is when Chief Gibbons started receiving a whole bunch of ridicule and few death threats from anonymous sources. Middle school and high school aged children started egging his house and vandalizing his property as well as his car. There were a couple messages written on the windows. One said, Always Unique Totally Interesting Sometimes Mysterious, Go to hell Chief Gibbons! Don't be targeting special needs kids! They can't help being born that way! and another message was a poem that said: If a brick smacked Chief Gibbons in the face, the world would be a better place! His wife also started getting harassed too, receiving dirty looks everywhere she went and people telling her that she married a monster and that she should be ashamed of herself. She couldn't understand what all of this was about so she decided to confront her husband about it.

" Stanley what are all these people talking about?! Everywhere that I've been going recently everyone's been giving me these dirty looks and calling me a bunch of god awful things!", Meredith angrily asked as she confronted her husband.

" There was this autistic 14 year old girl that I was trying to keep behind bars. Everyone is mad at me because of it.", Chief Gibbons told his wife. Meredith angrily smacked him across the face and shouted, " You jackass! Why would you do that?!"

" Meredith you have no idea what this girl even did! She drank alcohol underage! I couldn't let that go!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" I don't care what the hell she did Stanley! You had no right to do that!", Meredith shouted.

" I'm a police chief I can do whatever the hell I want! But unfortunately I lost everyone's respect!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" Yeah well you know what else you're losing?! Me!", Meredith shouted in his face.

" You're divorcing me?!", Chief Gibbons shouted.

" Yes because I can not stand to be with a man who thinks that treating autistic beings like they're criminals is ok!", Meredith shouted as she stormed into their bedroom and packed up her stuff before dragging it out of the room and toward the front door.

" Meredith!", Chief Gibbons shouted as he begged her not to go but on her way out she took her wedding band off and chucked it at him before slamming the door shut behind her. He then just stood there and picked up the ring staring at it in despair as the sound of a car engine reviving up was heard before it faded away into the distance. Meredith ended up driving to her parents house and told them what a jerk her husband was and that she didn't want to be with him anymore. They just took her into their arms as she just sobbed uncontrollably.

" This is all your fault Metcalf! If you just done what I asked you to do and kept your mouth shut about it then none of this would've happened! I would still have everyone's respect and I would still have my wife!", Chief Gibbons shouted at Danny the next day when he stormed into his office.

" Oh don't go pinning this on me Chief! It's your own fault that you lost citizen respect and that your wife divorced you! If you hadn't decided to act like a complete jerk and treat that girl like that then none of this would be taking place! You deserve every bit of it and there's nothing you can do to change it! Now get out of my office!", Danny shouted at his boss as he shoved him out and slammed the door in his face. Another week later because of a pipe bursting at Pasadena Middle School it flooded the whole school so school had to be cancelled for the whole week. It was during one of these days that all the adults had to work and there was going to be no one around to watch Cayela. Leo and Sheldon didn't want to leave her alone at the apartment so they had no choice but to take her with them to Caltech. Leo decided to call the university and let them know that they would be bringing their daughter with them.

" Well as long as Cayela doesn't cause any trouble and disturb the work of your colleagues then I don't have any issue with her being here. I'll just have to let Dr. Gablehauser and Mrs. Davis know about it.", President Siebert told her over the phone.

" Oh that's fine President Siebert, it shouldn't be a problem at all. I'll just keep her with me in my office with the door shut.", Leo said.

" No problem. Thank you for letting me know Dr. Fordyce-Cooper.", President Siebert said.

" Of course. Bye now.", Leo said with a smile before she hung up the phone.

" What did he say Leo?", Sheldon asked his wife as he was putting on his tan colored windbreaker jacket before slipping his messenger bag over his shoulder.

" He said he's fine with it Sheldon. He's just going let Dr. Gablehauser and Mrs. Davis know. I told that him I was just going to keep Cayela in my office with me with the door shut.", Leo said.

" Oh good. Are you taking her diaper bag with us?", Sheldon asked.

" What do you think? Of course. It would be a long day for her to go without it and I don't think we would want her developing a rash. But I've got some diaper rash cream in there just in case.", Leo said as she picked up her purse and the diaper bag. Sheldon nodded his head and Leonard asked, " Are you going to drive or do you want me to drive Leo?"

" I'll just let you drive Leonard. I drove last time.", Leo said with a smile as she looked at her friend.

" Ok.", Leonard said with a smile as he grabbed his keys out of the bowl.

" Come on Cayela, we're leaving!", Leo called out.

" Where are we going Mom?", Cayela asked as she looked at her mother but didn't make direct eye contact.

" You're coming with us to Caltech. We have to work and we don't want you staying home by yourself all day.", Leo said.

" I get to see where you work?! Sweet!", Cayela exclaimed as she grabbed her phone off the charger and a few other things to entertain herself as well as her iPod and headphones. She put her headphones on and started dancing out of the apartment listening to her music. Leo, Sheldon and Leonard just shook their heads and laughed as they followed her out the door and locked the door behind them. Once they got to Caltech, President Siebert met Cayela for the very first time and welcomed her to the building. Cayela also met several other people which included Dr. Gablehauser and Mrs. Davis. They thought she was absolutely adorable and both of them told the two theoretical physicists what a beautiful young teenage daughter they have. Leo and Sheldon both said thank you.

" Ok come on Cayela, let's go to my office.", Leo said with a smile.

" Ok Mom.", Cayela said with a smile.

" You behave yourself. Don't be giving your mother any trouble today.", Sheldon said.

" I won't Dad.", Cayela said.

" Good. I love you Cayela. I'll see you later.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed his daughter on the head.

" Ok. Love you too.", Cayela said with a smile.

" Bye Cayela I'll see you later too. Love you.", Leonard said as he kissed her head too.

" Bye Uncle Leonard! Love you too!", Cayela said.

" Bye Leo. Have a good day.", Sheldon said as he kissed his wife.

" Same to you and Leonard, Sheldon.", Leo said as she kissed him back. Once Sheldon and Leonard walked away Leo said, " Ok come on, in my office." as she opened the door to her office and walked in. Cayela followed her mother inside and shut the door.

" Am I staying in here all day mom?", Cayela asked as she set her stuff down.

" Yes because I want to keep an eye on you. This campus is very big and I don't want you getting lost. I'm sure your father wouldn't appreciate it either.", Leo said as she set down her purse and Cayela's diaper bag on the floor by the door.

" Ok.", Cayela said.

" Alright now listen, while I'm working please don't touch anything in here. Don't touch anything in my desk, don't touch my office phone, etc.", Leo said.

" Can I play around with the computer chair?", Cayela asked.

" Yes you may Cayela but don't get too crazy. I don't want you distracting me.", Leo said.

" Alright mom I got it. I'll try to keep it low key.", Cayela said.

" Thank you.", Leo said as she then turned to her whiteboard and started working. Cayela then slid into her mother's computer chair and started spinning around in it listening to her iPod through her headphones. The song she was listening to was Fresh Eyes by Andy Grammar. She started bouncing around in the chair swinging her legs around as she was humming along with the tune. She didn't realize that she was starting become a little rambunctious until Leo suddenly stopped in the middle of what she was doing, turned around and said, " Cayela stop it, you're getting a little too crazy."

" Oh, sorry mom. I didn't realize I was being a little too carried away.", Cayela said as she lifted the headphones up for a second before placing them back on her head and toned down the craziness a little. Leo resumed working but 45 minutes later she stopped again when Cayela stopped spinning in the chair and started squirming in the chair, making weird sounds.

" Cayela what's wrong? Do you need your diaper changed?", Leo asked as she stared at her daughter. Cayela said nothing and just continued to bounce around in the chair making those same weird noises.

" I'm thinking that's a yes.", Leo said as she stopped what she was doing and walked over to the door. She picked up the diaper bag and carried it to the center of the room. She took out the waterproof pad and laid it down on the floor before pulling out a pair of latex gloves.

" Alright alright calm down. Come here sweetheart.", Leo said as she picked Cayela up out of the chair and laid her down on the pad. She rubbed her hands with hand sanitizer before slipping on the latex gloves. She then unbuttoned and removed Cayela's shorts before removing her soiled brief.

" Breakfast went right through you didn't it?", Leo asked as she was wiping Cayela clean.

" Yeah but it was good. Cereal and chocolate milk.", Cayela said.

" Yes I know.", Leo said as she rubbed barrier cream on her and sprinkled on some talcum powder.

" Can I get up now?", Cayela asked.

" Well hold on I got to open up this new package of diapers and put a clean one on you first.", Leo said as she pulled out a new package of disposable briefs and ripped it open. She then took out a new clean brief and exclaimed, " Aw sweetheart look how cute these are! They each got a cute little goldfish on the front of them blowing bubbles!" as she showed it to Cayela before opening it up.

" I like goldfishies! They're funny!", Cayela exclaimed as her mother placed it underneath her bottom and wrapped it around her abdomen.

" Your father thought so too. He bought them because he thought they were cute.", Leo said as she put Cayela's shorts back on and rebuttoned them. Then she asked, " There you go. Now don't you feel better?"

" Yeah but now I'm sleepy.", Cayela said as she could feel her eye lids begin to get heavy.

" Well then it's probably about time for you to take an afternoon nap. There's a nice, big, comfy lovesack here in the corner for you to curl up into.", Leo said as she picked Cayela up and carried her over to the lovesack.

" Nap time mom?", Cayela tiredly asked as she was gently placed into the sack after her mother placed a pillow behind her head and draped a soft throw blanket over her.

" Yes Cayela it's nap time. Here, give me your ipod for a second. I'm going to find some nice soft music for you to listen to.", Leo said. Cayela handed over her ipod and Leo started searching for something soothing. When she found something she hit play and turned the volume down before gently placing her daughter's headphones back over her ears. Cayela yawned and fell asleep after Leo dimmed the lights making the area comfortably dark. Leo went back to work after cleaning up the mess but was interrupted by an incoming text message from her husband.

 _S: Hello Leo, how are things going so far?_

Leo thought for a minute before she sent a reply back.

 _L: It's going ok so far Sheldon. I just changed Cayela's diaper and now she's taking a nap in the corner of my office._

 _S: Oh good. Did you happen to use the new diapers I bought?_

 _L: Yes and they're absolutely adorable! Cayela said she liked them. Where did you get them from?_

 _S: Well that doesn't really matter. I bought them when Leonard and I went out to purchase more stuff to restock the medicine cabinet in the bathroom._

 _L: Interesting. How did you know the bag was getting low?_

 _S: Because I've been keeping record of how many times she's been changed and it lead me to conclude that we were going to need more so I went ahead and bought another package after I saw how cute these ones were._

 _L: Well like I said they're adorable! Cayela seemed pretty happy when I showed them to her. She exclaimed, " I like goldfishies! They're funny!"_

 _S: Oh that's just the cutest thing ever that our autistic 14 year old girl would get excited about that._

 _L: Yes well I got to get back to work and you should too. We don't want Mrs. Davis writing us up for texting during work hours._

 _S: That's correct, we don't._

Leo and Sheldon both stopped texting each other and continued working. They eventually took their lunch break and met up with their friends in the cafeteria while Cayela was still taking a nap in Leo's office. After lunch Sheldon decided to follow Leo back to her office for a moment to check on Cayela.

" I'm going to check her diaper and see if it needs to be changed again or not.", Leo said as she walked over to her sleeping teenage daughter, moved the blanket slightly and stuck a finger down over the top of Cayela's diaper to check if it was wet.

" Nope, it's still bone dry.", Leo said as she pulled her finger out and moved the blanket back.

" Well, she'll probably need to be changed again when she wakes up from her nap. I'll come back in a little while and do it while you just continue working.", Sheldon said.

" Ok I'll see you in a while.", Leo said as she kissed him. Sheldon then left and went back to his office while Leo walked back over to her whiteboard and continued to work. A little while later Sheldon came back, turned the lights back on, picked up the diaper bag and carried it over to where Cayela was still sleeping. He set it on the floor, pulled out the pad and laid it down on the floor before slipping on latex gloves after he rubbed his hands with hand sanitizer.

" Cayela, it's time to wake up.", Sheldon softly said as he gently shook her shoulder. Cayela slowly started to wake up from her nap.

" Hi Dad. What are you doing here?", Cayela softly asked.

" Well your mother is still working so I thought I would take a short break, come get you up and change your diaper before letting you go back to playing.", Sheldon said.

" Break time?", Cayela asked as she was gently pulled out of the lovesack and down onto the pad.

" Yes you need to be changed before you can get back up. Now just lie still.", Sheldon said as he unbuttoned her shorts and removed them before removing her brief. He wiped her clean, applied the cream and talcum powder before grabbing a new clean brief out of the bag. Sheldon then opened it up, placed it underneath her bottom and wrapped it around her abdomen.

" Oh those look so cute on you Cayela!", Sheldon exclaimed with a smile as he slipped her shorts back on and rebuttoned them before stripping the gloves off.

" I know, right?! They're so adorable!", Leo exclaimed over her shoulder.

" Can I get up?", Cayela asked.

" Yes you can get up now.", Sheldon said as he discarded the used items into the trash and put away the pad. Cayela got up, grabbed her ipod and her headphones before sitting back down in Leo's computer chair, happily spinning around in it again listening to her music.

" Thank you Sheldon.", Leo said as her husband left again. A little while later after Leo finished working Cayela stopped spinning in the chair and asked, " Are we going home yet mom?"

" In just a second Cayela. I'm going to change you first so that you're comfortable for the ride home.", Leo said as she grabbed the diaper bag and pulled out the pad, laying it on the floor before taking out a pair of latex gloves.

" Aw again?! Can't it just wait until we get home?!", Cayela protested as her mother picked her up out of the chair and laid her down on the pad.

" Cayela don't argue with me. Your father and I don't want you developing a rash. Now lie still.", Leo said as she slipped on the latex gloves. After she removed her daughter's shorts and soiled brief, she wiped her clean applying barrier cream and talcum powder before wrapping a fresh one around her abdomen.

" There you go, a fresh diaper for the car ride home. Let's go find your father and your Uncle Leonard and go home.", Leo said as she helped Cayela sit up and folded up the pad before putting it back into the bag. She discarded the used items into the trash after that. Cayela stood up and headed out the door as her mother grabbed her purse and Cayela's diaper bag before locking up the office behind her. They met up with Sheldon and Leonard before they all left the university to drive home. Later after they got home the adults were sitting around in the living room in 4A just talking about work related stuff. Cayela was sitting there too listening to the conversations her parents were having with their friends and even though she was somewhat interested she was particularly curious as to what Howard did. She knew, like her father, that he didn't have a Ph.D so she wanted to know what exactly what it was that he did considering the fact that she hadn't heard much when she was little.

" Uncle Howard what is it that you do?", Cayela asked.

" I'm an engineer and an astronaut that works with NASA.", Howard said.

" You went up into space?", Cayela asked.

" Yes I went to the International Space Station.", Howard said.

" That's so cool! What's it like having to adjust to zero gravity?", Cayela asked.

" That's a very complicated question to answer. If you want I could show you.", Howard said.

" I would love that!", Cayela exclaimed.

" You're not thinking of taking her into space are you?!", Sheldon scolded Howard as he narrowed his eyes at him. Leo smacked him in the arm and hissed, " Sheldon!"

" No Sheldon, what I meant is that I was going to show her what I had to do for training. Which includes going inside this big zero gravity airplane.", Howard said.

" Well, I suppose that's acceptable.", Sheldon said. Leo nodded her head in agreement.

" Sweet! Can I bring my friends with me?", Cayela asked.

" Sure, why not.", Howard said as he scratched the back of his head.

" Yay! Thank you so much Uncle Howard!", Cayela exclaimed as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

" You're welcome Cayela.", Howard said as he embraced her.

" Howie are you sure this is a good idea? What if she gets hurt?", Bernadette asked as she looked at her husband.

" She's not going to get hurt Bernie, I'll be with her the entire time. Leo and Sheldon would kill me if I wasn't.", Howard said as he let go of Cayela.

" Actually, more like I would kill you Wolowitz.", Sheldon said.

" That's not helping Sheldon.", Howard said as he rolled his eyes at his friend.

" Well, I reckon you stop talkin' now!", Sheldon interjected with a southern accent.

" That was so funny the way you just said that Dad!", Cayela interjected as she busted out laughing at what her father said.

" Yes, hilarious.", Sheldon said as he rolled his eyes but then he said, " Bazinga."

" What's that supposed to mean?", Cayela asked in confusion as her father got up and walked into her room for a moment.

" I don't know sweetheart. I haven't been able to figure that out yet.", Leo said.

" Well that's just weird.", Cayela said not noticing that Sheldon was walking up behind her. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

" Hey! What gives Dad?!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Let's go change your diaper.", Sheldon said.

" Aw come on! Ain't nobody got time for that!", Cayela interjected as Sheldon started carrying her to her room. The other adults including her mother busted out laughing at what she said.

" Cayela that comment wasn't needed.", Sheldon said as he laid her down on the pad.

" I don't want my diaper changed right now. I don't even think I went that much.", Cayela said as Sheldon applied latex gloves to his hands.

" Oh believe me you did because the smell is evident which is why this is necessary.", Sheldon said as he removed her shorts and her diaper.

" I hate this! It makes me feel like a baby!", Cayela cried.

" Cayela stop crying. Just because you're wearing diapers doesn't mean you are a baby. You, your mother and I had this discussion like a million times.", Sheldon said as he wiped her clean before giving her cream, talcum powder and a new diaper.

" Yeah well sometimes I wish I didn't have it!", Cayela cried as she sat up. She gripped her shoulders as she sat there wearing nothing but her t-shirt and diaper crossing her legs like a pretzel.

" Is everything ok in here Sheldon?", Leo asked when she walked in shutting the door behind her.

" Yeah everything's fine Leo. Cayela's just having a meltdown.", Sheldon said as he stripped the gloves off and threw them away along with Cayela's soiled brief.

" Sweetheart what are you upset about right now?", Leo asked as she looked at her daughter.

" What do you think Mom?! The same things all the time! Sometimes I wish I was a normal person like everyone else and that includes Florence and Charlotte! They don't have to deal with these problems like I do every day!", Cayela cried.

" Sweetie it's not your fault. You were born like this. God made you this way for a reason and your father and I wouldn't want to have it any other way.", Leo said as her and Sheldon embraced her. Cayela cried into their shoulders as they gently rubbed her back.

" And the seasons, they go round and round. And the painted ponies go up and down. We're captive on the carousel of time. We can't return, we can only look. Behind from where we came, and go round and round and round in the circle game.", Leo and Sheldon sang as they were gently rocking her body. The comfort of her parents loving arms made her feel a little better and she started to calm down.

" Do you feel better?", Leo and Sheldon asked. Cayela nodded her head in silence. Then she said, " I love you Mom and Dad."

" We love you too Cayela. We love you so much.", Leo and Sheldon said as they kissed their daughter's head. They held her for a few minutes before finally letting go.

" I guess my problems aren't all that bad. It could be worse, I could have been just like Florence's older sister Julianne. Not being able to speak or walk plus having to wear diapers.", Cayela said.

" Exactly. You should be grateful for the life you have been given, even if it's not quite what you want.", Sheldon said.

" Thanks for the insight Dad.", Cayela said as a slight smile began to spread across her face.

" Of course. Now could you please stand up and put your shorts back on?", Sheldon said.

" Sure.", Cayela said as she got up off her bed and pulled her shorts back on.

" Are we going or not?!", Howard's voice interjected from the living room.

" Yes we're coming Howard!", Leo shot back at him as she walked out of the room.

" Yay! Zero gravity!", Cayela exclaimed as she ran out of her room with her father following her.

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Once at NASA, Howard gave them all a tour of the place which really seemed to intrigue Cayela as in she couldn't stop touching things. She became very curious as to how everything worked and couldn't stop asking questions which was exactly like her father. Sheldon also had a habit of asking too many questions which annoyed his friends to some degree but they still manage to put up with him. Certain things that he did also annoyed Leo sometimes but she still loved him. After all, to her, he was a wonderful marital partner and a loving father to their daughter Cayela. He loved Cayela just as much as she did which was why he first got concerned when Howard started talking about showing Cayela what his job was. He thought that Howard meant he was going to take Cayela into space with him without telling him and Leo about it but then he calmed down when Howard told him what he actually meant. The Crenshamezkis decided to come along too after they picked up Charlotte from her house.

" Are you even sure you know what you're doing Howard?", Sheldon asked his aerospace engineer friend as he pulled on the strap of Cayela's diaper bag that was sitting on his shoulder. Leo was standing next to him holding his hand.

" Yes I do Sheldon! What kind of a stupid question is that?!", Howard asked as he rolled his eyes at his physicist friend.

" It's just a precaution in the event that Cayela gets hurt which in that case I'll know who to kill.", Sheldon said with a somewhat evil-like smirk on his face.

" Ok honey I think that's a little excessive don't you think?", Leo asked as she patted the top of his hand.

" Leo we're trusting Howard with our daughter's life. What do you expect?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his wife.

" I know that Sheldon but don't you think…?", Leo started to ask.

" Sheldon you and Leo don't have anything to worry about. I've done this like a million times and I can assure you that it's completely safe. Like I said to Bernadette I'm going to be with her and her friends the entire time. I'm not going to let Cayela, Florence and Charlotte get hurt under my watch. Think about it, they wouldn't be allowing me to do this if people were getting hurt.", Howard said as he punched in a security code on a keypad.

" I suppose that's true. But I'll have your head if something happens to my little girl.", Sheldon said as a door slid open and they all walked through it.

" You can make jokes if you want but I'm telling you it's completely safe.", Howard said as they walked down a corridor.

" That wasn't a joke, I was serious. If it was a joke you would know it by the use of the word Bazinga.", Sheldon said.

" Fine. Call it what you want Sheldon but I'm not going to let anything happen to your's and Leo's daughter.", Howard said as he rolled his eyes again.

" Ok.", Sheldon said with a defeated sigh.

" Whack-a-doodle.", Leonard said as they entered another room.

" Yeah yeah yeah let's just shut up and get the hell on with it!", Penny interjected.

" Ok Penny that's strike 2.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon we're not even at your apartment anymore! You can't just randomly give out strikes whenever you want!", Penny said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

" Oh on the contrary I can Penny. I've done it at the CDC before and I've already given you a warning about it before but yet you still said what I told you not to say.", Sheldon said as he pulled on the strap of the diaper bag again. It kept trying to slide off his shoulder.

" When were you at the CDC, Dad?", Cayela asked in confusion as she stared at her father.

" Oh this was before you were born Cayela when your mother and I were still dating. Your mother got sick with the H1N1 flu virus once and was quarentined there. Your family here was keeping dirty secrets from me about it so I gave them all strikes but then revoked them after your grandmother told me to apologize.", Sheldon said. Leonard just rolled his eyes and walked away.

" Mom was sick? How did that happen?", Cayela asked.

" That was caused by a woman who hated your mother. She beat her up and shoved her into a mudhole which was apparently contaminated with said virus.", Sheldon said.

" Ok Sheldon could we please not talk about Molly right now? Especially in front of our daughter.", Leo said.

" Yes of course Leo.", Sheldon said as he kissed her.

" Thank you.", Leo said as she kissed him back. He kept fidgetting with the strap of the diaper bag as they continued walking.

" Leo can you help me keep this thing up on my shoulder? This diaper bag doesn't want to stay put.", Sheldon said as he kept fidgetting with it.

" Sure, let me tighten the strap.", Leo said as she tightened the strap which made it stay put.

" Thank you. That was beginning to greatly annoy me.", Sheldon said.

" Hey can we keep moving please? We're all going to get lost in here if we don't keep up with each other.", Amy said before she continued walking.

" I completely agree with that. Trevor come on, let's go! Do not touch that!", Mrs. Crenshamezki said before she scolded her 9 year old son who was putzing along behind his parents and two older sisters.

" Oh come on Mom! This is so cool!", Trevor interjected as he was playing around with another trinket.

" Trevor your mother said to knock it off! Let's keep moving!", Mr. Crenshamezki scolded as he was pushing Julianne's wheelchair. Her diaper bag was hanging off one of the handles.

" Yeah you little dork! Quit holding us up! What do you think this is, huh?! Chuck E Cheese?!", Florence interjected at her younger brother. Cayela and Charlotte busted out laughing when they heard her say that.

" You're no fun Florence!", Trevor shot back at his sister.

" Shut up Trevor!", Florence hissed.

" Alright Florence, Trevor, that's enough! If you two can't find anything nice to say to each other then don't say anything at all! Your mother and I don't want to deal with it! We already have our hands full with your sister here as it is and we don't need more additional stress!", Mr. Crenshamezki scolded his 9 year old son and 14 year old daughter. Julianne started making weird sounds indicating that she wanted something.

" Julianne what is it sweetheart? What do you want?", Mrs. Crenshamezki asked her 17 year old autistic handicapped daughter. Julianne started batting underneath her wheelchair which brushed her hand against her juice bottle that was sitting underneath there in the wire basket.

" Oh you want your juice?", Mrs. Crenshamezki asked. Julianne twitched her head and continued batting her hand at it making those same sounds.

" Ok here you go.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as she reached under her daughter's wheelchair and pulled out the juice bottle, handing it to her. Julianne took it into her hand and began sucking on it.

" Big baby.", Trevor snidely said. In an instant his father roughly grabbed him by the wrist and scolded, " Hey! Do not say things like that! Your sister Julianne can not help it! You know she can't speak so you know that's the only way she can get our attention! You say that again and I'll spank you in front of everyone here, got it?!"

" Yes dad.", Trevor shamefully said as his father released him.

" Good! Now apologize to your sister and give her a hug!", Mr. Crenshamezki scolded as he pointed at Julianne.

" Sorry Julianne.", Trevor said as he looked down at his feet in shame. Then he reached up and gently hugged her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him.

" Thank you. Now keep walking with us, in fact, get up in front of us so we can keep an eye on you!", Mr. Crenshamezki scolded as he pointed ahead of them.

" Alright Dad!", Trevor irritatedly said as he stomped like an apeman to get ahead of his parents and sisters.

" Ok Gary I think you're getting a little too hot under the collar. Let's calm it down a bit.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as she patted her husband's shoulder.

" Alright Patricia.", Mr. Crenshamezki said as he took a deep breath and let it out.

" Well that's just obnoxious.", Sheldon said as he continued walking with Cayela's diaper bag swinging slightly over his shoulder. Leo smacked him in the chest and said, " Sheldon knock it off. This doesn't concern us this is between them."

" Your brother is weird Florence.", Cayela said to Florence as they were walking behind the adults.

" Yeah I know Cayela. He's an annoying little shackhouse that won't ever shut up sometimes.", Florence said.

" I heard that Flo!", Trevor interjected back at his sister.

" I'm not the Progressive commercial lady Trev! I look nothing like her! Seriously, how many times do I have to keep telling people that?! It's like everywhere I go people are always calling me Flo from Progressive Home and Auto Insurance and it's so weird!", Florence interjected.

" Florence that's where your name came from anyway.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said.

" But it's weird mom! I don't want my name being associated with some crazy 30 something year old lady who sells insurance!", Florence interjected.

" I don't call you that.", Cayela said as she stared at her best friend.

" That's because you're my best friend Cayela and you know that it gets to me.", Florence said.

" Yeah that's true, but sometimes you just got to shake it up.", Cayela said. She then starts dancing like a weirdo but ends up smacking her head into a wall.

" Ok ow! That hurt!", Cayela interjected before she busted out laughing with Florence and Charlotte.

" Cayela stop fooling around! Your mother and I don't want to lose you!", Sheldon scolded his daughter when he turned around to face her. Cayela instantly got an idea when she heard this.

" Called you so many times today!", Cayela started to sing as she began to act out.

" And I guess it's all true what your girlfriends say! You don't ever want to see me again! Your brother's gonna kill me and he's 6 feet 10! I guess you call it cowardice but I'm not prepared to go on like this! I can't I can't I can't stand losing I can't I can't I can't stand losing I can't I can't I can't, can't stand losing you!", Cayela, Florence and Charlotte sang as they danced around like idiots behind the adults.

" Good Lord.", Sheldon said as he turned back around and shook his head as he continued walking. The girls continued to dance like idiots singing Can't Stand Losing You by The Police as they were all moving through the facility. At some point before they reached the room where the zero gravity airplane was Sheldon said, " Leo tell Howard I'll be right back. I'm going to take Cayela to the bathroom to change her diaper for a second."

" Ok Sheldon.", Leo said as she walked ahead. Cayela ran by moments later and Sheldon picked her up.

" What!", Cayela interjected.

" We're going to the bathroom. It's time to change you.", Sheldon said.

" Aw come on Dad, we're almost there! Can't it wait?!", Cayela protested.

" I don't think so. Let's go.", Sheldon said as he started carrying her.

" Oh are you heading to the bathroom Dr. Cooper?", Mrs. Crenshamezki asked.

" Yes Patricia.", Sheldon said.

" Oh ok well I'm going to follow you. Gary hand me Julianne's wheelchair for a second.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said.

" Alright. Here, take her.", Mr. Crenshamezki said as he handed Julianne over to his wife.

" Thank you honey.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as she gripped the handles of her daughter's wheelchair. She pushed the wheelchair and followed after Sheldon who was carrying Cayela in his arms. Julianne started making sounds as her tongue hung out the side of her mouth like a dog.

" Where are they going?", Trevor asked.

" They're heading to the bathroom. They'll be right back. Just keep walking.", Mr. Crenshamezki said as he continued walking with the others. Sheldon and Mrs. Crenshamezki soon found a unisex bathroom and walked inside.

" Ok let's get you all cleaned up sweetheart.", Mrs. Crenshamezki sweetly said as she unbuckled Julianne from her wheelchair and lifted her out of it, placing her on the closed lid of the toilet inside a handicap stall. She took out a pair of latex gloves from Julianne's diaper bag and applied them to her hands. Sheldon laid Cayela down on the floor in the same stall on the waterproof pad that he pulled out of Cayela's diaper bag after he took it off his shoulder and set it on the floor. He slipped on latex gloves as well.

" Why are we in the same space as each other?", Cayela asked as her father started unbuttoning her shorts.

" Because there's only one stall and there's plenty of room in here Cayela.", Sheldon said as he removed her shorts and soiled brief.

" I completely agree.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as she removed her daughter's jeans and soiled brief. Julianne started making sounds again as she twitched her hand in Cayela's direction.

" Yes I know, that's your sister's friend.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as she started wiping her clean. Then she said, " I'm so embarassed by my son's actions. I'm so very sorry that you and your wife Leo had to see that."

" Oh that's alright, you don't have to apologize. I get what that's like having to raise a child with boundless energy.", Sheldon said as he was doing the same to Cayela.

" I'm not that crazy Dad! What are you talking about?!", Cayela defended as Sheldon was rubbing barrier cream on her.

" You see my point?", Sheldon asked Mrs. Crenshamezki as he sprinkled on some talcum powder.

" Oh yes and I'm sure Trevor would say the exact same thing Dr. Cooper.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as she was doing the same thing to Julianne. Julianne started to swing her hands around making those same sounds to the point where her mother began to get concerned that she was going to hurt herself.

" Julianne stop, you're going to hurt yourself.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as she grabbed her daughter's hands and pulled them down before grabbing a new clean brief out of her bag.

" Well that wouldn't be good now would it?", Sheldon said as he grabbed a new brief as well out of Cayela's diaper bag.

" No it most certainly would not.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as she wrapped the brief around Julianne's abdomen. Then she said, " Oh those are cute. Where did you get those?" when she noticed what Cayela's brief looked like.

" I bought these at a health store when Leonard and I went out to buy more items to restock our medicine cabinet at home. We were getting low so when I saw these I thought they were so cute so I bought them.", Sheldon said as he opened the brief up, placed it underneath Cayela's bottom and wrapped it around her abdomen.

" Can we please go now?! I want to get to the zero gravity!", Cayela interjected.

" Cayela don't be rude. We'll be going in just a second.", Sheldon said as he slipped her shorts back on and rebuttoned them. He then stripped the gloves off and threw them away with the soiled brief.

" It sounds like she's going to need a nap tomorow.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as she put Julianne's jeans back on her and threw away the used items before strapping Julianne back into her wheelchair.

" Well, she had one earlier today in my wife's office at work but I suppose you're right.", Sheldon said as he stood Cayela up on her feet and folded up the pad before putting it back in the bag. He slung it back over his shoulder after that.

" Whatever!", Cayela hissed as she swung her leg back and kicked the wall of the stall before storming out past her father.

" Hey! Don't do that!", Sheldon called out after her. Then he said, " Kids. They never listen to you when you tell them to do something." as he shook his head.

" I can relate to that. This is exactly what Trevor does to me and my husband all the time. He never listens to a word we say which drives us insane.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as they left the stall with her pushing Julianne's wheelchair.

" Well it sounds like Trevor needs a good butt paddling.", Sheldon said.

" Oh we have done that at least a million times whenever he misbehaved but he doesn't even care. He could care less.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said as they left the bathroom.

" Hm, typical 9 year old boy. Always looking for a pathway for mayhem and destruction.", Sheldon said.

" Exactly.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said. The two of them talked to each other until they met up with the others. Once Cayela, Florence and Charlotte were wearing jumpsuits they followed Howard inside the plane. The others were on standby watching from another room on a giant computer screen. Howard then instructed the girls to lie on the floor either flat on their stomaches or their backs. The girls chose to lie down on their backs side by side while Howard laid on his stomach.

" Ok this is so weird!", Florence smirked as she laid in between Cayela and Charlotte.

" Yeah we get it Flo!", Charlotte smirked.

" Stop calling me Flo! That's very annoying Charlotte!", Florence interjected with a smirk on her face as she jerked her head toward Charlotte.

" Aw come on! I've been calling you that for years! Why stop now?!", Charlotte interjected with a smirk on her face as she looked at Florence.

" I know that but it's really getting annoying now! So could you please stop?!", Florence interjected.

" Fine I'll stop. But it's really going to be hard to break that habit.", Charlotte said.

" Of course it will because you used to be a bully. So it makes a lot of sense.", Florence said.

" Yeah well I'm not proud of it.", Charlotte said.

" Come on you guys knock it off! Seriously, you guys are going to do this right now?! We're here to have fun not fight with each other!", Cayela interjected at her two best friends.

" Yeah you're right Cayela. Sorry Charlotte.", Florence said.

" No offense taken Florence.", Charlotte said. Florence moved her arm for a second and hit something that was bulging out from Cayela's jumpsuit.

" What's that in your jumpsuit Cayela?", Florence asked as she looked at her best friend.

" Just a little surprise I smuggled in here that I will reveal once we get started.", Cayela said with a smirk on her face.

" Nice.", Florence said. The moment after she said that was when the plane started to move and the girls felt themselves slowly rise up from the floor. Howard was floating too.

" Ok here we go! Holy crap we're floating!", Cayela exclaimed as she slowly did a somersault in the air.

" Ok this is seriously the coolest thing ever! I so don't regret being friends with you anymore!", Charlotte exclaimed as she did the same thing.

" Yeah I'll say! So what's this special surprise you got Cayela?!", Florence exclaimed.

" My ipod and a little Bluetooth speaker!", Cayela exclaimed as she pulled said items out of her jumpsuit.

" Oh now we're talking Fordyce-Cooper! Crank that bad boy up and let's get some air! Get it, air?! Cause we're floating!", Charlotte laughed at her own joke.

" Oh shut it Tipton!", Cayela laughed as she turned the speaker on. Once her ipod was Bluetooth connected she scrolled through her playlist and found the song she was looking for. It was a Boom Boom Pow remix by The Black Eyed Peas featuring E-Train and Busta Rhymes.

" Dude is this a remix?!", Florence exclaimed as she did a flip.

" Yeah I found it on Youtube and made it into an mp3!", Cayela exclaimed as she was corkscrewing around.

" You can do that with Youtube videos?!", Charlotte exclaimed as she was swimming through the air.

" Yeah Charlotte it's really easy! You copy the URL link for whatever video you want then you go to Google and type in Youtube to Mp3 in the searchbar! A bunch of websites will come up and you just click on one of them! From there you paste the link in and hit convert!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Wow! That's so cool! I never knew you could actually do that! How did you know that?!", Florence exclaimed.

" I don't know! I just discovered it when I was on my laptop one day! And that's the day I found this song and I liked it so I just decided to download it!", Cayela exclaimed as she did another somersault.

" Did you do this without your mom and dad knowing about it Cayela?!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" Yeah pretty much! It was right before my dad walked into my room to change me!", Cayela exclaimed as she did a flip.

" What did you do about that?!", Florence exclaimed.

" I just shut my laptop and acted like I didn't do anything!", Cayela exclaimed as she busted out laughing.

" Oh bestie you're so devious!", Florence laughed as she started corkscrewing around.

" I know I'm such a rebellious teenager!", Cayela laughed as she started moonwalking on the ceiling.

" I know just like that song She's a Rebel, She's a Saint, She's the salt of the Earth and she's dangerous!", Florence laughed in a sing-song voice.

" Oh that's a good one Florence!", Charlotte laughed.

" Well it's true Char! We are pretty rebellious when we get together! We're 14 year olds!", Florence laughed.

" Yeah you and I are a couple of normal 14 year olds and then we have our 14 year old best friend who's autistic and wears diapers!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" Well I'm not proud of that Charlotte! Who said I like wearing them?! It's not my fault I was given this life! It's just the way I was born!", Cayela laughed as she stood on the ceiling above her friend's head.

" Yeah, well I guess I never really thought of that.", Charlotte said.

" Well it's something that I just have to deal with.", Cayela said. Then she exclaimed, " This is so cool Uncle Howard! I love this!" as she did another flip.

" I'm glad you're having fun with it Cayela. This is exactly what I had to do for training or as your father put it ' send anybody up there.' ", Howard said as he somersaulted.

" My dad actually said that to you?!", Cayela laughed.

" Yes which irritated me very much.", Howard said.

" Dr. Cooper can be such a buzzkill sometimes!", Florence laughed as she flipped.

" Yeah I agree with that! It's like every little thing we do freaks him out!", Charlotte laughed.

" Yeah I agree too! My dad worries about the stupidest things!", Cayela laughed.

" Yeah well your father's a nut Cayela and he's always been like that.", Howard said.

" Yeah but still, I love him regardless.", Cayela said.

" We all do. Me, your Uncle Leonard, your Uncle Raj, your Auntie Bernadette, your Auntie Penny, your Auntie Amy and your Uncle Stuart. Why do you think we all stuck around? Your father may be crazy and weird but we all manage to put up with him. Even your mother Leo.", Howard said.

" He said he wasn't crazy. My Grandma Mary had him tested.", Cayela said.

" He's got you wrapped around his little finger doesn't he?", Howard asked. Cayela just busted out laughing and Howard shouted into a microphone, " Sheldon I swear to God I'm gonna kill you!"

" This is so much fun! We should get my sister to join us!", Florence exclaimed as they slowly began to sink to the floor.

" Are you even sure that your parents would allow that? She can't walk, remember Florence?", Cayela asked as they were laying on the floor again.

" Yeah that's true but I'm sure they'll allow it for like a few minutes. It would give Julianne a chance to be out of her wheelchair.", Florence said.

" Yeah I agree. Text your parents and ask them.", Charlotte said.

" Ok.", Florence said as she pulled her phone out and texted her mom asking if Julianne could join them for a few minutes. Her mother then asked her father and they both agreed. The next thing the girls knew was Julianne was in a jumpsuit laying on the floor next to them. Florence was holding her sister's hand. Mr. and Mrs. Crenshamezki then asked their son Trevor if he wanted to join his sisters but he declined.

" Nah, I want to go check some other stuff out.", Trevor said as he walked away. But then a few minutes later he came back and said, " I changed my mind. I want to join in."

" Great Julianne, we get to deal with our annoying little shackhouse brother!", Florence sarcastically exclaimed as Trevor was laying on the floor next to Julianne. He was wearing a jumpsuit too. Julianne started making sounds as if she was agreeing with Florence.

" Shut up Florence! You don't even know what a shackhouse is!", Trevor shot back.

" Yes I do and it's you Trev!", Florence shot back as they began to rise up from the floor again. Trevor released his spit at his sister which floated through the air and slowly made its way toward her. It hit her in the face and Trevor started laughing his butt off.

" Ew! Why you little snot I'm gonna…!", Florence interjected.

" Try to catch me sissy!", Trevor laughed as he was trying to float away from her.

" Oh you asked for it you little shark bait! Come here!", Florence interjected as she swam through the air after her little brother. The Boom Boom Pow remix was still playing on Cayela's ipod.

" What is this song that's playing?!", Trevor interjected as he was crawling on the ceiling away from his sister.

" Trevor it's a Boom Boom Pow remix by The Black Eyed Peas featuring E-Train and Busta Rhymes! I found it on Youtube and downloaded it into an mp3!", Cayela interjected as she was walking on the ceiling before she fell into a flip.

" You can do that with Youtube videos?!", Trevor exclaimed.

" That's the same question I asked her and she just said that it's really simple!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" Yeah thanks for dumbing it down Charlotte to where a 9 year old boy could understand it!", Cayela sarcastically exclaimed.

" You're such a weirdo sometimes Cayela!", Charlotte laughed as she playfully kicked her friend in the butt.

" Ow! Don't kick my diapered butt! You don't see me going around kicking you in the butt!", Cayela laughed.

" Oh shut up!", Charlotte laughed.

" What's your name?", Trevor asked Cayela.

" You already know what my name is Trevor! It's Cayela! I'm your sister Florence's best friend!", Cayela interjected.

" Florence why is your best friend wearing diapers?", Trevor asked his sister.

" Because she's just like Julianne! Her bladder and bowels don't function normally! She was born like that which doesn't bother me! Our sister wears them too which also doesn't bother me!", Florence interjected.

" Yeah and it used to bother me but now it doesn't!", Charlotte interjected.

" Who are your parents?", Trevor asked.

" My mom's name is Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce-Cooper and my dad's name is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Cayela interjected.

" The physicist Dr. Cooper?", Trevor asked.

" Trevor what do you think this is, huh?! 20 Questions?! I don't want to be answering the same stuff over and over again!", Cayela interjected as she rolled her eyes.

" What?! I was just asking Cayela!", Trevor interjected.

" I know that but you were basically asking the same question which I already answered!", Cayela interjected.

" Alright alright!", Trevor interjected.

Meanwhile in the next room…

" Hey Leo, look who it is over there.", Dakota said as she spun Leo around and pointed at the individual she saw over by a display. It was a familiar woman and she wasn't alone. She was with a man.

" Figures we would see her in a place like this.", Leo said with a smile as she recognized the woman too.

" Uh ya think?", Dakota asked. Then she interjected, " Yo Mrs. Riv! Over here!"

" Would you stop it?!", Leo hissed as she smacked her friend in the chest.

" Leo, Dakota? Is that you two?", Mrs. Rivers asked when she turned around.

" Yeah it's us! Hi!", Dakota said with a smile as she waved.

" Oh hi! I didn't expect to run into you two here. Ed, come here.", Mrs. Rivers said with a smile as she called her husband over.

" What is it DeAnna? Oh hi, who's…?", Mr. Rivers asked when he walked over and noticed Leo and Dakota.

" Ed these women are some former students of mine who have saved my life.", Mrs. Rivers said as she pointed at Leo and Dakota.

" Is he your husband?", Leo asked.

" Yes this my husband Ed.", Mrs. Rivers said.

" Hi, Ed Rivers and you are?", Mr. Rivers asked.

" Oh Dr. Leo Fordyce-Cooper and this is my friend Dakota Harris.", Leo said as she gestured to herself and Dakota.

" Hi nice to meet you. You're a doctor?", Mr. Rivers asked.

" I'm a theoretical physicist working at Caltech University.", Leo said with a smile as she nodded her head.

" That's wonderful. And what do you do Dakota?", Mr. Rivers asked.

" I'm an MMA fighter. My stage fighter name is Skullbreaker. I was named a world-class champion because I defeated the undefeated Mindy ' Headstrong' Thunderson.", Dakota said.

" That's impressive Dakota!", Mr. Rivers exclaimed.

" What's going on over here?", Sheldon asked when he walked over with Cayela's diaper bag swinging slightly over his shoulder.

" Who's this?", Mr. Rivers asked.

" This is my husband Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Leo said as she gestured toward Sheldon.

" Hi nice to meet you. Ed Rivers, DeAnna's husband.", Mr. Rivers said. Sheldon acknowledged that.

" Ah nice to meet you Ed.", Sheldon said.

" So what are you?", Mr. Rivers asked Sheldon.

" Oh I'm in the same field as my wife. Theoretical.", Sheldon said.

" We both work at the same university.", Leo said.

" Ah nice.", Mr. Rivers said.

" So what are you doing here?", Mrs. Rivers asked.

" Oh we're here because our daughter wanted to see what our friend Howard did for his job.", Sheldon said.

" What?!", Mrs. Rivers asked in shock as she looked at Leo.

" Yes we have a beautiful teenage daughter now.", Leo said with a smile.

" Oh that's wonderful! What's her name?!", Mrs. Rivers exclaimed.

" Cayela Rachelle.", Sheldon said. They walked over to the big computer screen and the two physicists pointed out their daughter.

" Oh she's beautiful! How old is she?!", Mrs. Rivers exclaimed.

" She's 14 years old. She's also autistic.", Leo said.

" Well she's beautiful regardless.", Mrs. Rivers said.

" Thank you.", Leo and Sheldon said.

" What's this?", Mrs. Rivers asked when she noticed the diaper bag hanging over Sheldon's shoulder.

" Oh this? This is our daughter's diaper bag. In addition to her being autistic she's also not potty trained. We tried so many different methods when she was little but they just didn't work so we decided to get her checked out and unfortunately they told us that she would never be able to. So she's essentially been wearing diapers since she was a baby.", Sheldon said.

" Oh well that's got to be hard on her.", Mrs. Rivers said.

" She's a mixed bag. One minute she's fine and then next minute she's having a meltdown and then she's fine again and then she's having another meltdown and it's just a never ending cycle of being fine and a complete puddle of tears.", Leo said as she was gesturing her hands.

" Well that's typical with autistic children Leo. You just have to guide her through the motions.", Mrs. Rivers said.

" And that's what have been doing but sometimes it's like we don't know what to do with her. Cayela's our first child so we're both new to this parenting thing.", Leo said.

" Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. Parenting is a lot of work but you'll get there.", Mrs. Rivers said.

" Thank you.", Leo said.

" Who are these other two girls that she's playing with?", Mrs. Rivers asked as she pointed at Florence and Charlotte.

" The girl with the long, curly ginger colored hair is our daughter's best friend Florence and then the other girl is their friend Charlotte.", Sheldon said.

" Oh well that's nice that she at least has two friends. Do they know that she's autistic and has to wear diapers?", Mrs. Rivers asked.

" Oh yes and they're completely fine with it. It doesn't bother them. Although Charlotte used to be pretty mean toward her but then she turned around when one of her friends suddenly betrayed her and completely embarassed her in front of their whole school.", Leo said.

" Embarassed her how?", Mrs. Rivers asked.

" Well this girl Alicia who was one of Charlotte's friends hacked her Facebook account and posted an embarassing picture of Charlotte all over her page and well the rest is history. The whole school made fun of her, calling her names, etc. Not to mention this girl was being very mean to Cayela and Florence too.", Leo said.

" Oh well that's just horrible. What's happened to Alicia now?", Mrs. Rivers asked.

" She's currently being held at the Pasadena Juvenile Detention Center in the maximum security wing.", Sheldon said.

" Much to our relief because it was better for her to be there than to have her harassing other people. There's no telling what level she could have taken it to considering the fact that she slapped our daughter across the face before she was arrested.", Leo said.

" That girl's hand made physical contact with your daughter's face?!", Mrs. Rivers exclaimed with a gasp.

" Yes and it was hard enough that it gave her a black eye so we had to take her to urgent care.", Sheldon said.

" Oh well that's just uncalled for. She had no right to do that.", Mrs. Rivers said.

" We couldn't agree more with that.", Sheldon said.

" Is she staying at that facility for a while?", Mrs. Rivers said.

" As far as we know yes. But after that we think what will happen is that she's probably going to be going to another school district because she's been expelled from this one. So we most likely will not be seeing her anymore which is bittersweet news to us.", Leo said.

" Well hallelujah.", Mrs. Rivers said.

Meanwhile back inside the zero gravity plane…

" Hey check this out! Here's another song I downloaded from Youtube!", Cayela interjected as she switched the song to Sewers and Streets which was a song from the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Game Boy Advance video game.

" Oh that's sweet Fordyce-Cooper!", Florence interjected.

" Isn't that from a video game?", Charlotte asked.

" Yeah it is Charlotte! It's from the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Game Boy Advance video game!", Cayela interjected.

" Nice. What's the track name on it?", Charlotte asked.

" Sewers and Streets!", Cayela interjected.

" Oh that's cool!", Trevor exclaimed. Julianne made some sounds indicating she was agreeing.

" Is that all you can say Julianne?!", Trevor hissed as he looked at his older sister.

" Trevor knock it off, remember what Dad said? She can't help it! That's her way of speaking to us. That's the only way she can communicate either by making sounds or writing words out on a piece of paper.", Florence said as she rolled her eyes.

" Ok ok I get it I get it!", Trevor interjected.

" Shackhouse!", Cayela laughed.

" Hey! Stop it!", Trevor interjected.

" Hey don't look at me! Your sister's the one that started it!", Cayela laughed as she pointed at Florence.

" It was only meant to be a joke Cayela! I didn't think it would actually catch on!", Florence laughed.

" Yeah well it did because now you got me saying it!", Cayela laughed.

" Ding-a-ling!", Charlotte as she playfully kicked Cayela in the butt again.

" Ow! Charlotte what did I say about kicking my diapered butt?! Don't do that! You don't see me doing that to you so why do that to me?!", Cayela laughed as she shot her eyes at her friend.

" Come on! I'm just messing with you Cayela Rachelle! That's what friends do!", Charlotte laughed.

" Oh yeah?! Well how about I kick you in the butt?! What do you say to that Charlotte Catarina?!", Cayela laughed.

" I say go right ahead! I don't care!", Charlotte laughed.

" Ok you asked for it! Here comes my foot!", Cayela laughed as she playfully swung her leg and kicked Charlotte in the butt.

" Ow! Great balls of fire that hurt!", Charlotte laughed as she placed her hands on her butt.

" Well you asked for it so I gave it to you!", Cayela laughed.

" You are just like your dad!", Charlotte laughed.

" Am not Charlotte! I have some of my mom's traits too, not just my dad's!", Cayela laughed.

" Cayela you do realize your parents are probably watching this right?", Florence asked.

" Yeah I do Florence but come on we're just screwing around with each other!", Cayela laughed. Then she asked, " You don't mind what we're doing with each other do you Uncle Howard?"

" I don't mind it as long as you don't hurt each other.", Howard said.

" Yeah but the three of us are best friends Mr. Wolowitz. We're not going to hurt each other.", Charlotte said. A smirk suddenly spread across Cayela's face as she bumped her butt in Charlotte's face.

" Oh you're so gonna get it now Cayela for bumping your diapered butt in my face!", Charlotte laughed.

" Then come and get me Charlotte!", Cayela laughed.

" Ok you asked for it! Here comes the Tipton Express!", Charlotte laughed as she playfully started swinging her arms out at Cayela.

" Hey! What about the Crenshamezki Express?!", Florence laughed.

" Sure! Why not Florence?! Get in here!", Charlotte laughed.

" Ok bestie you better get out of the way! Two trains are coming down the track in a head on collision!", Florence laughed.

" Oh crap! What did I just get myself into?! This is just like that Dumb Ways 2 Die video!", Cayela laughed as she started swimming through the air to get out of the way of her two best friends coming at her from both sides. She switched the song to Goodbye Earl by the Dixie Chicks.

" That was a Public Service Announcement Cayela!", Florence laughed.

" I know that Florence! I'm not an idiot!", Cayela laughed.

" I never said you were!", Florence laughed. The fun continued until at around 9 o'clock at night the girls were laying on the floor side by side just barely awake. They were taken home and Cayela was carried into her bedroom by her parents. Leonard had followed them in there as well. As Cayela was sitting on her bed with her feet dangling over the side Leo grabbed the items she needed out of the closet. Cayela was sitting there with her eyes barely open as her mother laid down the pad and set the other stuff beside it.

" Cayela, you ok?", Leonard asked as he stared at his goddaughter.

" She looks like she's about to go out like a light any second.", Sheldon said as he gently lifted his daughter's legs up onto the bed and scooted her back a little bit.

" I completely agree. Lay down sweetheart. It's time to change you and get you ready for bed.", Leo softly said as Sheldon gently pushed Cayela back so that she was laying down on the waterproof pad. Leo then grabbed the latex gloves and slipped them on her hands after rubbing her hands with hand sanitizer. She then undressed Cayela and removed her soiled brief. Then she wiped her clean, rubbed barrier cream on her and sprinkled on talcum powder before wrapping a clean brief around her abdomen. Leo then took a soft white cotton t-shirt and slipped it on her. Cayela sat back up trying so hard to fight back the sleepiness that was threatening to take over her.

" Should we just let her sleep in a t-shirt and diaper? She might be more comfortable that way.", Leo asked as she folded up the pad and put it back into the closet. She threw away the used items after that.

" I think that's acceptable.", Sheldon said. Leonard nodded his head in agreement.

" Come on honey, lay back down. It's time to go to sleep.", Sheldon said as he gently pushed her back down onto her bed and tucked her in placing her 1987 Raphael plushie underneath her arm. He then stood up and joined his hands behind his back as he stood next to his wife staring down at her. Cayela let out a yawn before letting sleep finally take over.

" She sure is cute when she's sleeping.", Leonard said with a smile.

" She really is.", Leo said with a smile.

" I think it's time for all of us to go to bed.", Sheldon said.

" I think so too.", Leo said as she kissed him.

" Good night Cayela. We love you.", Leo, Sheldon and Leonard said as they bent over and kissed her head before they walked out. Sheldon shut the light off and shut the door which engulfed the room in a soft glow from Cayela's nightlight. The next day while Leo, Sheldon and Leonard were in the living room working Cayela, Florence and Charlotte were hanging out in Cayela's bedroom. The girls were sitting around watching episodes of Forensic Files on Cayela's tv and at some point the very first episode of it came on which was The Disappearance Of Helle Crafts. The girls started watching it up until the response of " If he did what I think he did, it's time for me to retire."

" Ok I'm turning this off now! This is getting too gruesome!", Florence interjected as she stood up and shut the tv off.

" I agree! Dismembering somebody with a chainsaw and then shredding them with a wood chipper?! That's just sick!", Charlotte interjected.

" Yeah thanks for revealing that Charlotte! Now I'm probably going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!", Cayela interjected as she sat on her bed with her legs crossed like a pretzel.

" I think you're overexaggerating Cayela.", Florence said as she rolled her eyes at her best friend.

" I am not Florence!", Cayela interjected. Then she asked, " How did you even know that Charlotte?"

" Because I have seen the whole episode before and it was seriously the grossest thing I ever saw.", Charlotte said as she made a silence motion with her hands.

" How did you get through it without screaming in terror?", Cayela asked.

" Oh believe me Cayela I wanted to scream so bad but I was afraid to if that even makes sense.", Charlotte said.

" These stories are science fiction.", Florence said.

" Um no they're actually not Florence. Forensic Files is a real thing. It's a show that documents real scenarios that have actually happened to real life people.", Charlotte said.

" Are you saying this actually happened to this woman?!", Florence exclaimed as she stared at her friend with bugged out eyes.

" Yes! This was completely legit! This woman actually does not exist anymore!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" How would you know that Charlotte?", Cayela asked.

" You want to see the proof? I'll show you. I'm telling you this actually happened.", Charlotte said as she took out her phone and went into her Google app. She typed in the name Helle Crafts into the searchbar and instantly a Wikipedia story article popped up about her.

" See? Here's the Wikipedia article. Read it.", Charlotte said as she held up her phone in Cayela's face.

" Ok if you say so Charlotte.", Cayela said as she took her friend's phone from her.

" Ok it says: Helle Lorck Nielsen or Helle Crafts was born on July 4, 1947. She was a Danish flight attendant who was murdered by her husband, airline pilot Richard Crafts. They got married in 1979, had three children and were living in Newtown, Connecticut. In 1985 she found out about her husband's several affairs and wanted to divorce him. However on the night of November 19, 1986 she was dropped off at home by a friend. Unfortunately, this was the last time anyone but her husband saw her.", Cayela said but then she tossed Charlotte's phone back at her and exclaimed, " Ok that's just creepy Charlotte! I seriously can not believe I just read that!"

" What?! It doesn't say that Cayela!", Florence exclaimed as she shook her head.

" I'm telling you it does Florence! Look at it!", Cayela exclaimed. Charlotte showed the article to Florence who started reading it silently in her head. After a few minutes she said, " Ok, you can keep that while I excuse myself for a moment and go throw up in the toilet for the next few seconds!" Florence then excused herself from the room and went to the bathroom. Less than two seconds after she shut the door was when Cayela and Charlotte heard her throwing up in the toilet. Cayela got concerned and walked into the bathroom to check on her best friend.

" Florence you ok?", Cayela asked as she watched her best friend puke her guts out in the toilet.

" Yeah I'm fine Cayela. Just a gag reaction is all.", Florence choked out as she threw up once more. She then stood up and flushed the toilet after she had felt like she had puked enough. The two girls went back to Cayela's room and the second they got there was when Sheldon walked in on them.

" What's going on in here?! I thought I heard somebody throwing up!", Sheldon interjected.

" That was me Dr. Cooper.", Florence said as she brushed her hair out of her face.

" Well good Lord! Are you sick?!", Sheldon shrieked as he backed out of the room a little. His germophobia was evident.

" No. I read something gruesome on Charlotte's phone and it triggered a gag reaction.", Florence said.

" Oh, well do you need a glass of water or something?", Sheldon asked as he breathed a sigh of relief.

" Yes, please?", Florence asked. Sheldon walked out for a moment and came back with a glass of water in his hand. He handed it to her and she said, " Thank you." before she took a sip.

" What were you reading?", Sheldon asked. Charlotte handed over her phone to him and he looked at the screen. He then asked, " Why were you reading this?!"

" Because we were watching a Forensic Files episode about it Dad and we were talking about it because Charlotte started the conversation.", Cayela said.

" Ok, you are not watching that!", Sheldon scolded.

" Do you mean the whole show Dad or just that episode?", Cayela asked.

" I meant just the episode Cayela!", Sheldon scolded.

" Well good to know because I don't want to watch it. We already talked about all the gross details of it and I don't need to see it in person.", Cayela said.

" Good.", Sheldon said. Silence fell among them for a moment but when Sheldon started opening the closet Cayela asked, " Dad?"

" What Cayela?", Sheldon asked when he turned around to face her.

" This might be a really stupid question to ask, but, would you ever do anything like that to Mom?", Cayela asked. Florence and Charlotte just stared at her in surprise before they looked at each other and whispered, " What?!"

" Cayela what kind of a question is that?! Why would you even ask that?!", Sheldon asked as he stared at his daughter in complete shock.

" I don't know, I was just curious.", Cayela said.

" Cayela I would never do anything like that to your mother. Never in a million years. I love your mother very much and I would never, ever, do anything to intentionally hurt her. That is just sick and inhumane.", Sheldon said as he shook his head before turning back to the closet and pulling out the items that were needed. He carried them over to Cayela's bed, laying the waterproof pad down and Cayela asked, " You sure about that?"

" Ok Cayela I think this is starting to get into your head.", Sheldon said as he lifted her legs up onto the bed and scooted her back a little.

" What, I'm just asking.", Cayela said.

" Cayela I already told you the answer. I would never, ever, ever, hurt your mother in any way. I am nothing like that guy was. Your mother gave me something very special that I would never take for granted. She gave me you.", Sheldon said in a serious tone as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

" Are you sure Dad?", Cayela asked.

" Shhh, lay down.", Sheldon said as he gently pushed her down onto the pad. Then he pulled the curtain shut.

" Are you happy that I came into the world?"

" Oh Cayela I was overjoyed! I was so happy when your mother first told me she was pregnant with you! Her and I both wanted a child so much and we were so fortunate to have gotten you!"

" Well that's good to hear."

" Alright I'm done. You can sit up now.", Sheldon said as he opened the curtain back up. Cayela sat up and said, " Thanks for that."

" Of course. Come here.", Sheldon said as he patted his thighs. Cayela climbed up onto his lap and he said, " Listen here, don't ever talk about me hurting your mother because I would never do such a thing. And I certainly would never do to your mother what Richard Crafts did to his wife. Like I said, I love your mother very much and I don't think I would ever have it in me to do something like that." still remembering what his father-in law said that he would do to him if he ever hurt Leo.

" I'm sorry I was watching that Dad! Because now I feel really stupid for asking that!", Cayela cried.

" Shhh, there there. It's ok. Daddy's here.", Sheldon softly said as he gently pressed his daughter's head into his chest and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. Cayela gently wrapped her arms around him as she continued to cry into the fabric of her father's dark blue windbreaker jacket.

" I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have said anything!", Charlotte interjected. Then she started smacking herself in the head as she interjected, " Stupid stupid stupid!"

" Charlotte stop it! Don't do that! We're all to blame for this! We were the ones watching the episode in the first place!", Florence interjected as she grabbed her friend's wrist.

" Florence could you please let go of my wrist?!", Charlotte interjected as she shot her eyes at her. She jerked her hand away as Florence released her grip.

" Thank you.", Charlotte said. Leo and Leonard walked in moments later to see what was going on.

" What's going on in here Sheldon? What's Cayela crying about now?", Leo asked.

" She's crying because she saw something traumatizing that I don't think I want to tell you about Leo.", Sheldon said to his wife as he held Cayela who was still sitting on his lap.

" What is it?", Leonard asked as he stared at his best friend.

" Her, Florence and Charlotte were watching the first episode of Forensic Files.", Sheldon said.

" Oh for God sakes!", Leonard exclaimed as he threw his head back and smacked it into his palm when he realized what the first Forensic Files episode was.

" Cayela why were you watching that?!", Leo scolded as she stared at her daughter.

" I don't know Mom but I wish I hadn't because now it's stuck in my head! Curse this eidetic memory!", Cayela cried. Sheldon then proceeded to tell his wife and his best friend what Cayela had asked him and they were really shocked. So were the others when they came over later while the girls were doing something else.

" Oh balls, are you kidding me?! Why would she ask you that?!", Penny exclaimed as she stared at Sheldon.

" I have no idea why she would ask me that Penny! It was the most random, stupid question I've ever been asked in my entire life!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" This just makes me sick! That episode should have never been allowed to be shown on tv!", Raj interjected after he took a placebo.

" Yeah I agree! What the hell were they thinking?!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" I don't know but come on you all know that wouldn't happen anyway. In fact, you know what, let's think about the outcome if it did.", Leo said. They all sat there in silence for a moment thinking about what the outcome would be if Sheldon had done something like that to Leo which made Penny pass out on the couch right next to Leo.

" Son of a bitch! Penny!", Howard interjected as he got up from his seat and walked over to her, shaking her shoulder.

" Bestie are you ok?!", Amy shrieked as she did the same thing.

" What the hell are you doing?! Give her some air!", Bernadette shrieked.

" I got this! Penny?! Penny!", Sheldon interjected as he picked up his water glass that was sitting in front of him on the coffee table and chucked the water at her face. She immediately came to the moment the water hit her.

" Ahhh! What the…?!", Penny shrieked as she sat up wiping her face.

" Can't picture it can you?", Sheldon asked when he set the empty glass back down.

" No! What the hell are you talking about Dr. Whack-a-doodle?! You're one of my best friends! I can't ever picture you doing something that horrible to Leo!", Penny hissed at him.

" You're one of my best friends too.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" Ok let's just all stop talking about this now. We all know that Sheldon would never do that to me and put our daughter through that kind of trauma. Otherwise, you all know what my dad would do.", Leo said before she looked at her husband.

" That's correct.", Sheldon said as he looked at his wife and nodded his head.

" I love you.", Leo said with a smile as she kissed him.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed her back. He embraced her as she put her head against his shoulder. The adults continued talking until the situation turned weird. The girls suddenly came out of Cayela's room and without saying a word Cayela just squeezed herself on the couch between her parents wrapping her arms around her mother.

" Cayela what are you doing?", Sheldon asked in confusion as he stared at his daughter.

" I just want to be with both of you now.", Cayela said.

" Cayela we're talking right now.", Leo said.

" I don't care. I just want to be with you.", Cayela said as she tightened her grip around her mother's waist.

" Why are you being so clingy? You never used to be like this before.", Sheldon asked in confusion.

" I know but now I'm scared. I don't want to lose you.", Cayela said. Florence and Charlotte just looked at each other again completely shocked. The other adults were giving each other strange looks as well.

" Ok you know what, I think it's time for you to go take a nap.", Sheldon said.

" No. I don't want to take a nap. I want to stay here.", Cayela said in a serious tone.

" I don't think so. I think you're overtired now. Come on let's go.", Sheldon said as he stood up and tried to pick up his daughter but she wouldn't let go of her mother's waist.

" Cayela let go.", Leo said.

" No I don't want to go.", Cayela whined.

" Cayela stop this nonsense. Come on let's go.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at her. He tried to pick her up again but she still wouldn't let go.

" Sheldon could you please pry her off me? Her nails are digging into my back.", Leo said as she rolled her eyes.

" Yes of course Leo.", Sheldon said as he gently began prying his daughter's arms away. She immediately started to freak out.

" No! Get off! Leave me be!", Cayela screamed as she flailed her arms wildly. Sheldon started carrying her to her room and she started freaking out even more.

" Cayela calm down! What are you so worked up about?!", Sheldon scolded as he set her down on her bed. The moment he let go and he started grabbing things out of the closet was when she tried to get back out of her room to go back into the living room.

" Cayela come here!", Sheldon scolded as he ran after her, picked her up and carried her back into her room with her screaming her head off and kicking her legs like a two year old.

" No! Let go Dad!", Cayela screamed as he laid her down on the waterproof pad that he laid down on her bed. After he changed her diaper he tried to tuck her into her bed but she kept freaking out and wouldn't settle down. The others came to the doorway to see Sheldon wrestling around with Cayela on her bed trying to physically hold her down. When he finally succeeded in doing so Cayela was huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath.

" Cayela, calm down. No one is hurting you.", Sheldon said as he was pinning her arms down on the bed.

" I don't want to take a nap! I want to stay with you and Mom!", Cayela screamed.

" Sweetheart we're just a few feet away in the living room. What is your deal?!", Sheldon asked in concern as he stared at his daughter's distraught face.

" The deal is I don't want to leave your sight!", Cayela screamed as she started to cry again.

" Ok yeah it's definitely nap time.", Sheldon said as he then pulled out a syringe with a needle from his back pocket. He removed the cap of the needle with his teeth before typing a rubber tie off on Cayela's arm. He then swabbed an area with a steral wet wipe and injected the needle into her vein. Within a few seconds the drug kicked in and she became very calm and sleepy. Sheldon then threw the items away and came out of the room.

" What did you just give her a shot of?", Leonard asked as he stared at his best friend.

" Just a shot of Codeen.", Sheldon said as they all walked back into the living room. Everything was fine for a while but then when bed time rolled around the weirdness started up again.

" I don't want to sleep alone.", Cayela protested after she was changed and was laying in bed.

" Sweetheart it's bed time. It's time to go to sleep.", Leo said.

" I don't want to sleep in my room. I want to sleep with you and Dad.", Cayela protested.

" Cayela what's going on with you? You have been acting very weird all day since you, Florence and Charlotte have been watching that Forensic Files episode.", Sheldon asked.

" I don't know Dad but I'm scared to sleep by myself. I keep thinking something bad's going to happen.", Cayela sadly said.

" Cayela nothing is going to happen. Now please go to sleep.", Sheldon said.

" No! I don't want to sleep in here!", Cayela cried.

" Cayela your Uncle Leonard is trying to sleep. Stop acting like this.", Leo said as she narrowed her eyes.

" I don't want to sleep alone in my room! I'm too scared! I want to be with you and Dad!", Cayela cried. Leo rolled her eyes and Sheldon let out a defeated sigh.

" Alright, if you're seriously that scared to sleep by yourself you may sleep with us.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you.", Cayela sadly said as she let the last tear fall from her face.

" But you have to stop crying right now.", Leo said.

" Ok.", Cayela said as she got out of her bed.

" You want your nightlight?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes.", Cayela said.

" Alright.", Sheldon said as he unplugged his daughter's nightlight from her bedroom wall before they headed to his and Leo's shared bedroom. He plugged into the wall as Cayela climbed into the bed positioning herself right in between her parents. She was out like a light moments later. She slept through the entire night but unfortunately this odd behavior kept continuing for several days and nights which was becoming concerning because Cayela has never exbitted behaviors such as this before. It was like she wanted to be around her parents all the time and didn't want to sleep without them. Cayela also refused to leave the car when her parents were driving her to school and couldn't come up with a good excuse for why she was acting like that. To top it all off she even started avoiding Charlotte at school like she used to do when Charlotte was bullying her which was immediately noticed by Florence. She decided to ask Cayela about it during passing time.

" Cayela why have you been avoiding Charlotte all of a sudden? This is exactly what you used to do when she was bullying you. What's up with that?", Florence asked as she stood next to Cayela's locker.

" I don't know. Why do you ask Florence?", Cayela said as she was putting books away into her locker.

" This has something to do with the Helle Crafts incident doesn't it?", Florence asked her best friend as she narrowed her eyes.

" Florence I don't want to talk about this right now. Can we just go back to class?", Cayela hissed as she slammed her locker shut and locked it before storming away. Florence just rolled her eyes as she followed after her. When they were in their second period class all of their classmates were giving each other strange looks when they saw how weird Cayela was acting during the lesson. The teacher stopped what she was doing in the middle of the lesson when she heard several whispers going on behind her, turned around and said, " Excuse me but what is all this whispering about?!" What she saw was very shocking. She saw Cayela's desk was sitting next to Florence but it was the farthest it could ever be away from Charlotte.

" Cayela why is your desk so far away from Charlotte's?", Ms. Simmons asked as she narrowed her eyes.

" Because Charlotte's a bad egg!", Cayela frightenly shouted as she continued to sit there cowering away in fear. Instantly the other kids started laughing their heads off.

" Alright alright let's settle down! Girls, after class could I please speak to you for a moment?", Ms. Simmons interjected before lowering her voice. Instantly the other students shut their mouths upon hearing this. Cayela, Florence and Charlotte nodded their heads as their teacher continued on with the lesson. Then after class before the third period students came in Ms. Simmons first let the next teacher know that she wanted to talk to the girls for a moment and to not mark them tardy. The other teacher agreed.

" Alright girls, what's the problem?", Ms. Simmons asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

" Well the problem Ms. Simmons is that Cayela's been recently exbitting some behaviors that are very out of the ordinary and this all started a few weeks ago when we were hanging out together watching the first episode of Forensic Files in her room.", Florence said with a sigh.

" Wait, hold up. The first episode of Forensic Files? Are you talking about The Disappearance of Helle Crafts?", Ms. Simmons asked.

" Yes!", Florence and Charlotte said simultaneously.

" Girls, that happened a long, long, long time ago.", Ms. Simmons said as she shook her head.

" That's what we kept trying to tell her Ms. Simmons but she won't let it go. She keeps thinking that it's going to happen to her.", Charlotte said.

" Yeah because she asked her dad the weirdest and stupidest question ever. We both had to do a double take because we just couldn't believe she would ask something like that.", Florence said.

" Well what did she ask him?", Ms. Simmons asked.

" She asked him if he would ever do anything like that to her mom.", Charlotte said.

" Oh sweetheart why would you ask your dad that?", Ms. Simmons asked Cayela.

" I don't know. I was just curious Ms. Simmons but now I just feel really stupid for asking that.", Cayela said as she turned her head away.

" Cayela you shouldn't doubt your dad like that. I'm sure he loves your mom very much and would never do anything like that to her.", Ms. Simmons said with a reassuring smile on her face.

" That's what he said but I'm still not sure.", Cayela said.

" Well would it help if you talked to the school counselor?", Ms. Simmons asked.

" No it's fine. I'll try to find my own way to deal with it.", Cayela said with a sigh.

" Alright well just know that the school counselor is always there if you ever need to talk about anything.", Ms. Simmons said as she stood up.

" Thanks for the info Ms. Simmons.", Cayela said as she stood up and picked up her backpack.

" Any time. Alright you girls are dismissed. You can get going to your next class now.", Ms. Simmons said.

" Thanks Ms. Simmons.", Cayela, Florence and Charlotte said. Cayela ran ahead away from Charlotte out the door as Florence and Charlotte followed her shaking their heads. Another week passed and things still weren't getting any better. In fact, these problems all suddenly came to a head when Cayela and Florence were hanging out in Apartment 4A one day together. Charlotte was busy so she couldn't come over that day. Florence was helping Cayela clean the bathroom while Leo and Sheldon were in the living room together watching tv. It was their day off from work but Leonard was working completely unaware of what was going on at home. As Cayela was standing on the rim of the bathtub spraying the walls of the shower with cleaning solution and Florence was standing below her cleaning the toilet, the worst two seconds of Florence's life went down right in front of her eyes. Without warning Cayela suddenly let out a loud blood-curdling scream when she heard a sound that freaked her out to the point of losing her balance. She fell off the rim and into the tub hitting her head on the wall and twisted her foot in such a way that the bones became severely fractured. The bottle of cleaning solution flew out of her hand and landed on the floor outside of the tub.

" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! CAYELA!", Florence screamed at the top of her lungs as she dropped the toilet wand onto the floor.

" What the hell was that?!", Leo asked her husband in concern when they shot up from the couch.

" I'm not sure. Florence?", Sheldon called out in concern.

" Dr. Cooper, Dr. Fordyce-Cooper get in here now! Cayela fell into the bathtub!", Florence screamed at the top of her lungs from the bathroom.

" WHAT?!", Leo and Sheldon screamed as they frantically ran into the bathroom. They gasped in horror at what they saw. There laying in the bathtub and barely concious was their precious daughter with a somewhat of a jacked up foot and a head wound to the back of her head. Blood was dripping down the wall of the shower and all over her face. It looked like what you would see at a murder scene.

" Florence what happened in here?!", Leo screamed in a panic.

" I don't know what happened! We were just cleaning and then all of a sudden she just screamed out of nowhere and fell! I'll bet you anything it has something to do with the whole Helle Crafts incident!", Florence screamed.

" Alright that's it! I'm filing a complaint to this show about that episode! This is just absolutely preposterous!", Sheldon screamed as he ran out of the bathroom.

" Stay here with her Florence! I'm going to go call 9.1.1!", Leo screamed in a panic as she ran out of the bathroom as well.

" Ok!", Florence screamed as she was kneeling on the floor next to the tub holding Cayela's hand. She frantically took her phone out and called Charlotte. Meanwhile while Leo was on the phone with 9.1.1. Sheldon was on his laptop sending a long hellish contact message to the Forensic Files show about The Disappearance of Helle Crafts episode. He told them that he did not appreciate them airing an episode like that and explained what has happened because of it. 20 minutes later he got a response back saying that what they could do is arrange a private meeting with the creator of the show as well as the narrator at his, Leo's and Leonard's apartment to discuss it with them. Sheldon agreed to that and told them where they lived. Emergency personel arrived quickly on the scene and took Cayela to the hospital.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

" Wha... Where am I? Why am I in the hospital?", Cayela softly said as she began to regain consciousness. She found herself lying in a hospital bed with bandages around her head and a cast on her foot that was elevated in a sling. She also had an oxygen mask on her face.

" Oh sweetheart are you ok?!", Leo shrieked.

" Your mother and I were worried sick about you! Are you alright?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" That depends. What happened to me?", Cayela softly asked as she slowly blinked her eyes.

Meanwhile right outside the room in the hallway Florence was sitting on a chair with her head in her hands. As she was trying to catch her breath she was suddenly interrupted by Charlotte who came running up to her freaking the hell out.

" Is she ok?! What happened Florence?!", Charlotte frantically asked as she was trying to catch her breath too.

" I don't know Charlotte! They haven't said anything yet!", Florence frantically said as she stood up from the chair.

" Well how bad is it?!", Charlotte frantically asked.

" It's bad Charlotte, like really bad! She hit her head and broke her foot!", Florence frantically said.

" Oh my god! That's horrible!", Charlotte frantically said. The two girls entered the room to see their autistic best friend lying in the bed looking like she had just been hit by a truck.

" Hi.", Cayela softly said.

" Hi. Cayela are you ok?", Charlotte asked in concern.

" I don't know Charlotte. I'm in a lot of pain right now.", Cayela softly said.

" Well do you remember anything of what happened?", Florence asked in concern.

" Well...", Cayela softly started to say but was suddenly interrupted by Leonard's screaming voice screaming, " Cayela!" as he suddenly came running into the room with the others following him trying to catch their breaths. Leonard almost fell over as he grabbed the back of a chair and leaned on it to keep himself from collapsing.

" Well good Lord Leonard! Could you be any more clumsy?!", Sheldon shrieked as he stared at his best friend.

" I'm sorry Sheldon! It's just you freaked us out when you called us like that! You made it sound like Cayela was dying and that we were in our own episode of Forensic Files!", Leonard screamed as he gasped for air. He pulled out his inhaler and spritzed some medicine into his lungs.

" Leonard, breathe!", Dakota screamed as she was rubbing his back.

" I am breathing Dakota! Stop worrying about me right now! We got bigger problems! Our goddaughter is hurt!", Leonard screamed.

" How the hell did this happen you guys?!", Penny screamed.

" Penny if we knew what exactly happened we wouldn't be here would we?!", Sheldon screamed at her.

" No of course not!", Penny sarcastically screamed.

" Excuse me, but, who are the parents of this girl?", the doctor asked when he walked in carrying a clipboard.

" We are!", Leo and Sheldon exclaimed.

" How is she?! Is she ok?!", Leo panically asked.

" Well Dr. Fordyce-Cooper she hit her head pretty hard and severely fractured her foot but other than that she's fine.", the doctor said. Leo and Sheldon as well as the others let out sighs of relief.

" Well what happened?", Sheldon asked in concern.

" Well, we ran some tests and it showed that your daughter had apparently suffered from a pretty significant hallucination attack.", the doctor said.

" Hallucination?! Oh my god! Is she developing schizophrenia?!", Leo asked in a panic as her heart skipped a beat.

" Oh no nothing like that. Hallucination attacks are periods where your mind suddenly plays tricks on you sometimes. Either you see or hear something that frightens you that is not even there.", the doctor said.

" Well did you see something Cayela?", Florence asked her best friend.

" No I heard something but I don't know what happened after that.", Cayela softly said.

" Well what did you hear that scared you?", Florence asked.

" The sound of a chainsaw engine.", Cayela softly said.

" Oh balls!", Penny interjected as she rolled her eyes.

" Oh for god sakes!", Leonard interjected.

" What is this all related to?", the doctor asked. Sheldon explained everything that's been going on while the doctor just stood there patiently listening to every word that he was saying.

" Oh ok I see. We have seen a number of similar cases before and unfortunately Dr. Cooper I have to tell you and your wife that unless you treat it at the source it's going to get worse.", the doctor said.

" Buckwheats! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have said anything about this! I'm such a terrible friend!", Charlotte screamed as she took one swing of her leg at the wall in a fit of anger.

" Char calm down!", Florence hissed as she grabbed her friend's shoulders.

" So what do we do about this?", Leo asked in concern.

" Well, there's a special surgery we could do to remove the offending image from her brain by completely destroying said image.", the doctor said as he scratched his head.

" Surgery?! What kind of surgery?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" Well Dr. Cooper it involves a special laser being shot at your head that specifically targets unwanted images that are trapped within your long term memory blasting them to smithereens.", the doctor said.

" Well what's it called?", Leo asked.

" It's called Laser Erasectomy. Unfortunately I'm not certified to use it and the doctor that normally operates it is on vacation.", the doctor said.

" Well we have to do something! We don't want to watch her get worse!", Howard shrieked.

" I'm certified to work with lasers. I'm an experimental physicist at Caltech.", Leonard spoke up.

" You work with lasers?", the doctor asked Leonard as he stared at him.

" Yes.", Leonard said.

" And you are?", the doctor asked.

" Dr. Leonard Hofstadter.", Leonard said.

" Nice to meet you Dr. Hofstadter. Would you be willing to operate the laser for this procedure?", the doctor asked.

" Well if it means fixing my goddaughter then by all means yes.", Leonard said.

" What?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" Sheldon calm down!", Leo interjected as she grabbed his arm.

" Leo we're seriously going to let Leonard shoot a laser at our daughter's head?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" He's your best friend! He's not going to hurt her! You're the one who appointed him as her godfather in the first place!", Leo interjected.

" What if he hits her eye or something?! Or something worse happens?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" He's not going to do that! Would you rather take a chance with a random stranger performing the procedure than with someone you actually trust?!", Leo interjected as she stared at her husband.

" That's a good point Leo. Alright Leonard, I will allow you to commence this procedure.", Sheldon said to his wife before turning to his best friend.

" Thank you Sheldon.", Leonard said.

" But listen here, you hit Cayela's eye or any other important part of her body and I will hurt you! Got it?!", Sheldon interjected as he narrowed his eyes at him.

" Got it buddy.", Leonard said as he patted Sheldon's shoulder.

" Alright, well, let's get this show on the road.", the doctor said as he walked over to Cayela and removed the bandages from her head. Two nurses then came in, gently lowered her foot and started wheeling her bed out of the room. Everyone started following.

" Where are we going?", Cayela softly asked in confusion as she was being wheeled down the hallway.

" We're going to the O.R. sweetheart.", Leo said as she was holding her daughter's hand.

" Why?", Cayela softly asked.

" Because that Forensic Files episode plagued your mind so your Uncle Leonard is gonna fix it by shooting a laser at your head.", Sheldon said as he held her other hand.

" Is this gonna hurt?", Cayela softly asked.

" It's going to feel like you've been shot with a rubber band.", the doctor said.

" I don't want to be in more pain!", Cayela shrieked.

" Don't worry sweetie we're going to give you something to dull it so you don't feel it as much.", the doctor said as they entered through the swinging doors of the operation room. The sign on the door was a warning sign that said: Caution! Lasers in use!

As she was carefully moved from the bed to the operating table she frighteningly asked, "Am I gonna be awake for this whole thing?!"

" Yes you will but after this it's going to make you very sleepy. I forgot to mention that these lasers also have an effect on your Thalamus and Hyperthalamus which is what controls your sleep functions within your brain. So don't be alarmed if you suddenly start to feel sleepy.", the doctor said as a nurse was injecting some kind of numbing agent into Cayela's IV. Then a protective eye shield was placed over her eyes. The others including Leonard also placed something over their eyes as well. Leonard then pushed the laser over by Cayela and aimed the head of it down at her forehead. Leo and Sheldon stood on both sides of her holding her hands as Leonard got ready to fire it.

" How many times do I need to do this?", Leonard asked the doctor.

" Hit it about 3 times Dr. Hofstadter, it should be enough.", the doctor said.

" Ok. Here goes nothing.", Leonard said as he hovered his finger over the button.

" Look away Charlotte.", Florence said.

" Alright whatever you say Florence.", Charlotte said as the two girls turned away with their backs facing the others. Leonard hit the button which fired a short red beam of light at Cayela's head. It sounded like a Star Wars phaser when it went off and the moment it struck her head she started to cry.

" Shhh, it's ok sweetheart. Your father and I are right here.", Leo cooed as she gently squeezed her daughter's hand.

" It hurts! Worse than I could ever imagine!", Cayela cried as she laid there on the table.

" You're alright, calm down.", Sheldon said as he squeezed her other hand. Leonard hit the button again firing the laser for the second time.

" Ow! Stop! It hurts!", Cayela cried.

" I'm almost done Cayela. I just need to hit it one more time. You're ok.", Leonard said. He fired the laser one more time before shutting it off. Then he said, " There I'm done." as he took off his protective eye shield. The others did the same as Florence and Charlotte turned back around. Cayela continued to cry as bandages were wrapped around her head again. Her eye shield was then removed from her face.

" I'm sorry that hurt you. That wasn't my intention. I was just trying to make you better. Your Uncle Leonard here loves you very much.", Leonard said as he kissed her cheek. Then he asked, " Could somebody hand me an ice pack please?" A nurse handed him one and he said, " Thank you." before gently placing it on Cayela's forehead. Her crying stopped almost immediately.

" There. Does that feel better?", Leonard asked. Cayela nodded her head before letting out a yawn.

" I think someone's ready for a nap now.", Leo said as she gently stroked her fingers through her daughter's hair.

" I agree. Let's move her back to her room and I'll let you guys carry on with whatever routine you have.", the doctor said as they gently moved her back into the bed. Cayela was wheeled back to her room and after she had her diaper changed she fell asleep.

" Sweet dreams bestie.", Florence softly said as she gently rubbed Cayela's shoulder. 2 days later when she came home from the hospital her casted foot and ankle were resting on a scooter and she still had a few bandages wrapped around her head. While the girls were trying to have fun again and the three adults were talking in the living room something else was going on. Meanwhile at Medstar Television studio the CEO chairman, Steven Medstar, called two certain men into his office. It was Paul Dowling and Peter Thomas, the creator and narrator of Forensic Files.

" Dowling, Thomas, can I see you two men in my office for a moment?", Mr. Medstar asked as he motioned for them to follow him.

" Sure thing sir.", Paul said as he and Peter followed their boss. Once they were in the office Mr. Medstar said in a serious tone," Alright, sit down."

" What's this about Mr. Medstar?", Paul asked in confusion.

" Uh, this is about your show Forensic Files.", Mr. Medstar said in that same serious tone.

" What about it?", Paul asked.

" We just received a complaint about your first episode from a concerned father who said that it apparently scared his daughter to the point where she accidentally hurt herself.", Mr. Medstar said.

" The Helle Crafts episode?", Peter asked in confusion.

" Yes. Apparently it was too traumatizing for her and she couldn't handle it.", Mr. Medstar said.

" Who's the guy that made the complaint?", Peter asked.

" Uh, I believe the guy said his name was Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. He's a theoretical physicist that works at Caltech University.", Mr. Medstar said.

" How old is his daughter?", Paul asked.

" I believe he said that she's 14 and autistic.", Mr. Medstar said.

" Oh crap, that's gonna get a strike on my career!", Paul interjected as he slammed his fist on the wall.

" What else did Dr. Cooper say?", Peter asked.

" He said he wants to arrange a private meeting with you two along with his wife and his best friend at their place to discuss this issue.", Mr. Medstar said.

" Sure we could do that. What's the address?", Paul asked.

" 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Apartment 4A.", Mr. Medstar said.

" That's in Pasadena, right?", Peter asked.

" Yes. Now both of you get out of my office before I fire you.", Mr. Medstar said.

" Alright whatever you say sir.", Paul said as him and Peter left their boss's office.

Apartment 4A…

" You want to go in first Peter?", Paul asked as they stood outside the door of Apartment 4A.

" You're the writer of this show Paul, you do it! I'm just the narrator!", Peter interjected as he shoved Paul at the door.

" Fine, but if this guy rips our faces off I'm blaming you for this.", Paul said before he knocked a shaking hand on the door.

" Fair enough.", Peter said as he rolled his eyes. The two men held their breath as the door suddenly opened to reveal Sheldon, his wife Leo and his roommate/best friend Leonard standing there in the doorway.

" Yes?", Sheldon asked as he stared at the two men that were standing there in the hallway.

" Uh, you the one that sent the complaint about the Helle Crafts episode?", Paul nervously asked as he fidgetted with his hands. Sweat was dripping down his face as his heart began to race. Peter looked like he was about to faint.

" Yes. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Who are you?", Sheldon asked with an intimidating smile on his face.

" I'm Paul Dowling, the creator of Forensic Files and this is Peter Thomas, the narrator.", Paul nervously said as he introduced himself and Peter.

" Hi.", Peter nervously said as he held a hand up. Sheldon just stared at the two of them for a moment with a look of skepticism on his face.

" May I please see some ID?', Sheldon asked as he held out his hand.

" Oh here we go.", Leonard said as he rolled his eyes. Paul and Peter just rolled their eyes as well as they took out their driver's licenses and handed them over.

" One moment please.", Sheldon said as he took the two cards and scanned them to make sure that they were valid. They were.

" Thank you for your cooperation. You may enter.", Sheldon said with a smile as he handed the two men back their licenses before stepping aside allowing the two of them to walk in.

" Sheldon was that really necessary?", Leo asked as she stared at her husband with her hands on her hips.

" Leo, I wanted to make sure that these two were who they said they were. You can never be too cautious, especially since we have the safety of our daughter to think about as well.", Sheldon said.

" That's true.", Leo said.

" Please have a seat gentlemen.", Sheldon said as he gestured toward two chairs that were sitting in front of the coffee table.

" Thank you Dr. Cooper.", Paul said as him and Peter sat down. They were still unsure of what to expect.

" Could we maybe interest you two in something to drink?", Leo asked.

" We'll just have water please.", Peter said.

" Ok. And I'm his wife by the way. Dr. Leo Alejandra Fordyce-Cooper. I'm also a theoretical physicist working at the same university as my husband.", Leo said with a smile as she walked toward the kitchen to grab two glasses of water before walking back to the living room and handed them to the two men.

" Thank you Dr. Fordyce-Cooper.", Paul said as he took a sip before setting it down. Peter did the same.

" So our boss Mr. Medstar didn't tell us the entire story of what happened so could you please tell us what exactly happened?", Paul asked.

" Gladly. So our daughter Cayela and her two friends were watching your show in her room several weeks ago and everything was fine until your first episode came up. They apparently decided to watch it thinking that it was like all the others but that was not the case. Then they started talking about it because Cayela's friend Charlotte brought up the topic of what happens in the episode, but, anyway Cayela's best friend Florence didn't think this stuff was real but apparently Charlotte said it was because she's obviously seen the episode before so then they had the audacity to actually look it up which makes sense if you're talking about Autism. It doesn't really register in her brain that it's not an ok thing to do but anyway it made Florence throw up so I asked the girls why they were reading that and Cayela told me. She then asked me the stupidest question ever which obviously was related to this whole episode. She looks at me almost straight in the face and asks if I would ever do anything like that to her mother but of course I told her no, I would never do that and I love her mother very much but she just wouldn't let it go for some reason. It started with her being very clingy, not wanting to go to sleep by herself and she wouldn't even leave the car when we were driving her to school. She kept coming up with stupid excuses not to go and on top of that she was avoiding her friend Charlotte which made absolutely no sense. But anyway, so two days ago this got so bad that she slipped and fell into the bathtub, hitting her head on the wall and broke her foot after she screamed like no other which to tell you the truth it didn't really register to my wife and I at the time that it was her but then Florence started screaming her head off screaming, " Get in here!" so we panicked, ran in there and saw what Florence was screaming about. So we took Cayela to the hospital where she just had a special surgery called Laser Erasectomy which was done by my best friend Dr. Leonard Hofstadter here to erase the memory of the episode from her brain. And that's pretty much it.", Sheldon said as he pointed at Leonard.

" Wow.", Paul and Peter said as their eyes went wide. Sheldon nodded his head.

" Well I know this is probably not our place to ask, but, could we actually see what you're talking about?", Paul asked.

" Oh yes of course. Cayela come out here for a second!", Sheldon called out when he stood up.

" Coming Dad! Florence could you get the door for me?"

" Sure Cayela!", Florence said as she opened her best friend's bedroom door and Cayela wheeled herself out on the scooter with Florence and Charlotte walking beside her on both sides. All the adults stood up as they saw the girls come into the room.

" Wow, you really weren't kidding about this.", Peter said as he stroked his chin.

" Exactly.", Sheldon said.

" Hey! It's the narrator of Forensic Files!", Florence interjected with a smile on her face.

" How did you know that?", Peter asked in surprise.

" Because I recognize your voice from the episodes.", Florence said.

" Yeah no duh Flo.", Charlotte said as she tossed her head back.

" What have I told you about calling me that Charlotte?!", Florence interjected as she stuck her face in her friend's face.

" Sorry.", Charlotte said as she turned her head away.

" Thank you.", Florence said.

" Dad what are these guys doing here?", Cayela asked as she pointed at Paul and Peter.

" We're talking about the episode that was just erased from your memory Cayela. They wanted to know what happened as the result of it.", Sheldon said.

" Oh ok. Carry on.", Cayela said as she wheeled herself back into her room with her friends following.

Author's note: Please don't chew me out on this Forensic Files scenario. I know Peter Thomas is dead but this is fanfiction and it's meant to be made up. I liked how this looked in my story so I wanted to write it this way. What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the comments. To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The conversation continued but once the meeting was over and it was decided that the episode was going to get banned from tv, Paul and Peter high-tailed it out of 4A without second glances.

" We should have done a Forensic Files episode on him, Peter! That guy is certifiably insane!", Paul interjected about Sheldon as they were leaving the complex.

" Yeah I totally agree Paul! What being in their right mind would repeat the same things over and over again?! That's just nuts!", Peter interjected as they got into the television studio van and drove off.

" Well, his wife wasn't bad. She seemed nice.", Paul said.

" Yeah and their daughter was cute too.", Peter said. Paul nodded his head and silence fell between them for a moment.

" You know, it's sad when you have to ban something that you thought was pretty good but I guess that's better than having Dr. Cooper rip our throats out or worse, kill us.", Paul said with a sad sigh.

" Exactly, I couldn't agree with you more.", Peter said as he nodded his head. Then he asked, " Where do you think his mother had him tested?"

" Don't know don't care. I just feel sorry for the other guy living with him.", Paul said as he drove back to the studio.

" Well he did say he has a girlfriend living two floors below them. Dakota I think her name is.", Peter said.

" Yeah that's true.", Paul said.

Later that evening…

" Episode Unplugged is tonight's breaking news story as in we have just received confirmation that Medstar Television Studios is now banning the first episode of Forensic Files, The Disappearance of Helle Crafts from tv broadcasting due to a bizarre incident involving an autistic 14 year old girl. A complaint about the episode came from her concerned father Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, senior theoretical particle physicist from the California Institute of Technology also known as Caltech University.", the news lady said as Leo, Sheldon and Leonard were watching the news that night.

" Oh good Lord.", Sheldon said as he leaned his face on his hand. He wasn't comfortable with the news media attention focused on him saying that he was the reason that episode was being banned. As the lady kept talking Sheldon pulled his phone out and called the news studio. The same lady picked up the phone right in the middle of her broadcast.

" Hello?", the lady asked as her voice echoed on both the tv and the phone.

" Yes hello this is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Sheldon said in somewhat of an unhappy voice.

" Oh hi Dr. Cooper what do you need?! I'm in the middle of my broadcast right now!", the lady exclaimed as her voice echoed again.

" I know that because I see you doing it! I'm watching you right now as we speak! I don't appreciate you using my name as well as my place of work! I did not give consent for that and I also don't appreciate you mentioning my daughter! I did not give consent for that either!", Sheldon scolded her through the phone.

" Oh, my apologies. I am very sorry. It won't happen again.", the lady said.

" Thank you. Carry on with your broadcast.", Sheldon said as he hung up. The lady resumed talking and didn't mention his name anymore.

" Dad?", Cayela called out as she wheeled herself out of her room.

" What is it Cayela? Are you alright?", Sheldon asked when he noticed that she shifting slightly from side to side on the scooter.

" Not really.", Cayela said as she was bouncing a little bit.

" Do you need to be changed?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes.", Cayela said.

" Alright, scoot yourself back into your room and let's get that taken care of.", Sheldon said as he started walking towards her which made her scoot herself backwards back into her room. Sheldon then grabbed the items necessary out of the closet, picked her up off the scooter and gently laid her down on the pad that was laying on her bed. He undressed her before removing her diaper. Once she was clean and given a fresh one he then slipped her white cotton t-shirt on her, put away the pad and threw away the used items before tucking her into her bed. Leo and Leonard came in moments later to say good night.

" Good night sweetheart. We love you.", Leo said as she kissed her daughter's bandaged head.

" Good night I love you too.", Cayela said.

" You ok with sleeping by yourself now?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah. I'm not thinking about that episode anymore.", Cayela said.

" Well then I guess that surgery was a success wasn't it?", Leonard asked.

" Thanks for erasing it from my mind Uncle Leonard.", Cayela said.

" Oh you're welcome sweetie. Good night.", Leonard said with a smile as he kissed her head.

" Good night.", Cayela said. Sheldon kissed her head as well before three adults walked out, shut the light off and shut the door engulfing the room in the soft glow of Cayela's night light. Cayela then reached over and grabbed her tv remote before turning on her tv. Forensic Files was on but what was on the screen at the moment was a message card and Peter Thomas's voice said, " This episode has been banned from tv broadcasting due to it being too disturbing for some viewers. The next Forensic Files episode will be featured momentarily."

Cayela hit the TV Guide button and saw that it was the first episode. She smiled at this knowing that she would never see it again. She fell asleep as the next episode came on and the theme song began to play. The next day, however, when Leo, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj and Amy came into work they saw that several anonymous people had defaced the outside of the university.

" What the frack?!", Howard exclaimed as he got out of his car and just stood there in the parking lot along with his friends.

" Oh for God sakes!", Leonard exclaimed as he threw his head in his hands.

" Someone just defaced the university!", Raj exclaimed

" Yeah but who would do that?!", Amy exclaimed.

" I don't know Amy but this is starting to look like our own episode of Forensic Files!", Leo exclaimed.

" You guys look! Most of these messages are targeted directly at Sheldon!", Raj exclaimed as he got a closer look at the graffiti.

" WHAT?!", Leo, Leonard, Howard and Amy exclaimed.

" This is just preposterous! What do they say?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

" Uh, one of them says Dr. Cooper the episode killer!", Howard exclaimed as he read one of the messages.

" Another one says Theoretical physics killed Forensic Files!", Raj exclaimed as he read another.

" Richard Crafts minus Helle Crafts equals Dr. Cooper!", Amy exclaimed as she read the third one.

" Drop dead Dr. Cooper!", Howard exclaimed as he read another one that was a death threat.

" Forensic Files rest in peace thanks to Dr. Cooper!", Amy exclaimed.

" T.D.H.C rest in peace!", Raj exclaimed.

" Oh great, this is all related to The Disappearance of Helle Crafts episode that was banned from tv last night!", Leo exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

" Hey guys there's something else here too! It looks like Sheldon's face on a fire-breathing dragon's body!", Leonard exclaimed as he stared at the image before him on the wall.

" WHAT?!", Sheldon, Leo, Howard, Raj and Amy exclaimed as they gathered around Leonard.

" Die Forensic Files!", Howard exclaimed as he read what it said on the stream of fire coming out of Sheldon's mouth on the image.

" Ok that is disturbing! Who the hell would do that to my husband?!", Leo interjected in anger as she pointed at the image.

" This is ridiculous! What is wrong with these people?! These people are sick! Do they seriously have nothing better to do than to sit around and watch something that horrible?! I don't appreciate this!", Sheldon interjected in anger.

" Dr. Cooper, may I see you in my office for a moment?!", Mrs. Davis interjected as she stood in the doorway of the main entrance.

" Oh good Lord! What now?!", Sheldon interjected as he followed her into the building.

" Oh great, now my husband's probably going to get in trouble for all of this! This is not how I envisioned this day to go!", Leo interjected as they all went into the building. After Sheldon had a conversation with Mrs. Davis and Dr. Gablehauser, President Siebert told Sheldon that he was fired and to pack up his office. Sheldon did so and the last thing he did was he sadly slid his name tag off the door and threw it into the box.

" I'll see you guys at home.", Sheldon sadly said when he walked up to his wife and friends in the cafeteria holding the box of items from his office.

" Why buddy? What's going on?", Leonard asked in confusion as he stared at his best friend.

" I just got fired.", Sheldon sadly said.

" WHAT?!", Leo, Leonard, Howard, Raj and Amy exclaimed as they stared at him.

" Why?!", Leo exclaimed.

" I… don't know Leo.", Sheldon sadly said.

" Well how are you going to get home?! You don't drive!", Howard exclaimed.

" I'm taking the bus. I'll see you guys at home.", Sheldon sadly said as he walked away carrying his box of items. The others just looked at each other completely shocked by what just happened. Once Sheldon got home he set the box of items down on the floor by the door before slamming the door shut behind him. He just stood there silently for a moment looking around the quiet apartment before he angrily threw his keys into the bowl and stormed down the hallway to his and Leo's bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and threw himself on the bed in despair. He was so upset by what just happened that he didn't even realize he was crying. He had dedicated his entire life to this job and just couldn't believe that he had just now lost it. And for what?! Just for being targeted by some anonymous people all because of some Forensic Files episode?! To Sheldon, it made absolutely no sense but he couldn't just argue with them or otherwise he would have probably been arrested for disorderly conduct. He couldn't do that to his wife and daughter, they needed him. He loved them very much and would do anything for them if his life depended on it. Sheldon just laid there sobbing into his pillow until a familiar sweet voice caught his attention.

" Don't give up on yourself Sheldon. That wouldn't be the right way to go."

" Who said that?!", Sheldon cried as he lifted his head.

" I did Moonpie." Sheldon turned his head and what he saw shocked him. There sitting at the foot of his and Leo's bed was the ghostly figure of his grandmother. She was sitting there with a smile on her face. Sheldon immediately shot up to a sitting position and exclaimed, " Meemaw?!"

" Yes it's me. Please don't give up on yourself. A lot of people need your brilliance in this world, including your wife Leo and your daughter Cayela.", Meemaw ghostly spirit said.

" You know about Cayela?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Of course I do Moonpie! I've been watching over you this whole time! Cayela looks like a beautiful little angel! I just wish that I could have been there to meet her!", Meemaw's spirit exclaimed.

" Leo and I wished the same thing. I just know Cayela would have loved you.", Sheldon sadly said.

" Well I never got the chance to meet her and I already love her. Very much.", Meemaw's spirit said.

" Meemaw? Why did you leave us?", Sheldon sadly asked.

" I don't know Sheldon. I guess the Lord just decided it was my time to go. But remember this, I will always be watching over you until the day it's your time to go and we'll be together again.", Meemaw's spirit said.

" I miss you.", Sheldon sadly said as tears streamed down his face.

" I miss you too. I miss all of you.", Meemaw's spirit said. Sheldon scooted himself forward towards the end of the bed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. To him it felt like he was hugging air. He let his arms fall as his grandmother's spirit faded away. Sheldon then fell back onto his bed trying to process everything.

' Did I really just see my grandmother's ghost? Had she really come to visit me?', Sheldon thought in his head as he turned on his side and continued to cry. He cried himself out to the point of exhaustion and soon found himself taking a nap. He was so tired that he forgot to take off his shoes and his dark blue windbreaker jacket. Meanwhile after the others got off work Leo and Leonard went to go pick up Cayela from school. She scooted out to the car on her scooter and once she placed it in the car she hobbled her way inside.

" Hi sweetheart how was your day at school?", Leo asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

" It was good Mom. Where's Dad?", Cayela asked when she noticed Leonard sitting where her dad usually sits in the car instead.

" Your father's at home.", Leo sadly sighed.

" Why's Dad at home?", Cayela asked in confusion.

" Your dad just lost his job.", Leonard sadly said.

" What?! Why did he get fired?!", Cayela exclaimed in confusion and complete shock.

" We don't know Cayela. Your Uncle Leonard and I are gonna go talk to him when we get home and find out what the deal is.", Leo sadly said.

" Ok.", Cayela sadly said. When they got home and Cayela wheeled herself into the apartment Leo and Leonard walked down the hallway and entered Sheldon's and Leo's bedroom. They found Sheldon sleeping on his side on top of the covers.

" Sheldon? Wake up. Are you ok?", Leo asked as she gently shook his shoulder.

" Not really Leo.", Sheldon sadly and softly said as he slowly started to wake up from his nap.

" Why did you get fired buddy?", Leonard asked.

" Because I was being targeted in the defacement of the university. They said that it was an embarrassment to them, they didn't want that on their conscience so they fired me and told me to never come back.", Sheldon sadly said as he sat up.

" Defacement?! Dad what are you talking about?!", Cayela exclaimed in complete shock when she suddenly wheeled herself into the room. Apparently she had been listening in from outside the room and wanted to know what this was about.

" Several anonymous people defaced the university this morning. They were all messages targeted at me.", Sheldon sadly said with a sigh.

" Why would somebody do that?", Cayela sadly asked.

" Because these people are upset with your father over the episode ban.", Leo said.

" WHAT?!", Cayela exclaimed as she wheeled herself out and went to her room shutting the door behind her. She then opened her laptop and went to her Facebook account. In the status she wrote an angry rant and posted it. Sheldon's phone dinged indicating that he got a Facebook notification. He clicked on it and saw what his daughter wrote in her status.

Cayela's status said: To the stupid jerks who are attacking my dad, please stop it! He did this for a reason because the Helle Crafts episode scared me to death! What you don't realize is that I have Autism and certain things don't process right in my brain! This whole episode is the reason why I'm injured right now! Thanks to you, my dad lost his job today and I'm not sure if he would be able to get it back! I hope you conscienceless jerks seriously regret ruining my dad's life! My dad is the most brilliant, intelligent mind that I've known for my whole life and I'm very proud of the accomplishments he's made, not just in his work but in his personal life too! Thanks a lot for crushing my dad's dream of winning a Nobel Prize! I love you Dad.

Sheldon then walked into his daughter's bedroom to see her sitting on her scooter in front of her laptop.

" Cayela you didn't have to do that.", Sheldon sadly said as he stood in the doorway.

" It's ok Dad I wanted to. I don't like seeing you upset.", Cayela sadly said.

" Thank you sweetheart.", Sheldon sadly said as he walked up to her, bent over and embraced her. He started crying again as a tear slid down her face. He then kissed her head and told her he loved her too. Leo then joined in the embrace shedding tears as well. One week later as the word got around that Sheldon got fired Penny gathered all their friends together organizing a labor strike. They all vowed to not work unless Sheldon got his job back. They made some picket signs before they marched around the streets of Pasadena shouting and chanting at the top of their lungs. Cayela, Florence and Charlotte also refused to go to school so they could be a part of it too. Sheldon also got involved which surprisingly made him feel good. He was happy to know that his friends were willing to stand by him no matter what including his wife, his daughter, and her two friends. As they were parading around Pasadena with their picket signs still shouting and chanting at the top of their lungs the anti-episode ban brigade showed up with dozens of egg cartons. They started throwing eggs at the gang shouting hateful things at them.

" Episode killers!", someone in the brigade crowd shouted.

" Run 'em out!", another person shouted.

" Oh son of a bitch! Here come the torches and pitchforks!", Penny screamed as they started running away from the angry mob that was chasing them.

" Penny that's not helping!", Leonard screamed over the sounds of angry shouting, crackling fires and clashing metal forks.

" Would you idiots shut up?! We're about to get torn apart by a large group of people who are acting like a pack of wild coyotes!", Howard screamed.

" Oh good Lord! Could this day get any worse?!", Sheldon screamed.

" Shut the hell up Dr. Whack-a-doodle! You're not helping the situation right now!", Penny screamed.

" Penny you calling me that is not helping either!", Sheldon screamed. The angry mob of people chased the gang for several blocks until the Medstar Television studio van showed up and Paul and Peter stepped out of it. The two men suddenly positioned themselves between the gang and the brigade of people who were still armed with their cartons of eggs, torches and pitchforks.

" Woah woah woah woah! People, settle down! What is this riot about?!", Paul shouted as he held his hands up in front of him.

" Those people are episode killers!", a woman shouted as she threw a menacing finger at the 10 adults and 3 teenage girls. A loud chorus of agreement shouting rang out.

" They made you ban something that we thought was pretty good!", a man shouted causing the crowd to shout in agreement again.

" We were just doing it at the request of Dr. Cooper! He didn't want it on the air anymore for the sake of his daughter!", Peter shouted as he gestured his hand toward Sheldon and Cayela.

" Well then he's a jerk!", another person shouted.

" Yeah serves him right!", another man shouted.

" He deserves what he got! Let him be a jobless deadbeat!", another woman shouted.

" LET'S KILL HIM!", another guy shouted. The angry mob tried to push their way toward Sheldon shouting a whole bunch of obscenities at him with their torches and pitchforks raised in the air, ready to kill him. Sheldon cowered in fear behind his friends bracing himself for the end of his life but it never came.

" Alright you know what, I have a solution for this! Instead of banning the whole Helle Crafts episode completely, why don't we just show it on an Adults Only channel?! That way it doesn't interrupt the flow of the show and everyone gets what they want!", Peter shouted as he held his hands up. Then he turned his head toward Sheldon and asked, " Is that ok with you?"

" Yes if it will get these people off my back and not threaten to kill me!", Sheldon shrieked as he placed his hand on his chest.

" Well see?! There you go people! You got your episode back!", Paul shouted as he threw his hands up.

" Yes! Long live the episode!", another guy shouted as he shot a fist into the air. The brigade of people cheered as they all ran away.

" Thank you for doing that! I thought I was going to get my head ripped off!", Sheldon interjected as he let out a sigh of relief.

" Oh it was nothing Dr. Cooper. Our boss was the one who informed us of this angry mob anyway and told us to come diffuse it.", Paul said.

" Well that solves the episode problem, but, what about my husband's job?! We all vowed to not work unless he got his job back!", Leo asked.

" Well that's a problem we could maybe fix. Just give us moment to talk to your boss and we'll let you know what happens.", Peter said.

" Ok.", Sheldon, Leo, Leonard, Howard, Raj and Amy said. Paul and Peter then headed to Caltech where they spoke with President Siebert, Dr. Gablehauser and Mrs. Davis. Then a few minutes later they came back and Leonard asked, " Well, what did they say?"

" They're hiring him back.", Paul said with a smile on his face.

" Really?!", Sheldon, Leo, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Amy, Bernadette, Dakota, Yesenia, Cayela, Florence and Charlotte exclaimed.

" Yeah we explained everything to them and told them that we would cover the expense of removing the graffiti from the building so they agreed. They're letting him come back.", Peter said with a smile.

" YIPPEE KI-YAY!", Penny exclaimed as she tossed her picket sign away. The others screamed and threw their arms around each other.

" Yay! My dad got his job back!", Cayela exclaimed as she threw her arms around her two best friends.

" I say we all go out to celebrate!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" I agree! You guys want to go to The Cheesecake Factory?! It's on me!", Penny exclaimed.

" Actually it's on both of us. Have you forgotten that I worked there too?", Bernadette said.

" Does it really matter Bernadette?", Penny asked.

" I guess not but let's just go.", Bernadette said.

" Would you guys like to join us?", Leonard asked Paul and Peter.

" Oh no we couldn't. We don't want to intrude.", Paul said as he shook his head.

" Oh no you won't be intruding at all! I insist you come with us! This is my appreciation for preventing that angry mob from tearing me limb from limb and for helping me get my job back!", Sheldon exclaimed. Paul and Peter just looked at each other for a moment before they said, " Alright, we'll join you."

" Remind me again why we're hanging out with these people Peter.", Paul said as the two men found themselves sitting with the others in the restaurant.

" I have no idea Paul.", Peter said as he rolled his eyes. Conversations and laughter were exchanged among all of them before they went their separate ways. True to the two mens' words The Disappearance of Helle Crafts episode was revived on an Adults Only channel which made everyone very happy and they stopped harassing Sheldon. The offensive graffiti was then removed from the Caltech University building and Sheldon moved everything back into his office. After he placed his name tag back on his office door he stood there next to his wife and friends with a smile on his face.

" Welcome back Dr. Cooper.", Dr. Gablehauser said with a smile before walking away.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he continued smiling.

" Well, it looks like everything's back to normal.", Leo said.

" It certainly seems that way. I love you Leo.", Sheldon said still with a smile on his face.

" I love you too Sheldon.", Leo said as she gave him a smile before she kissed him.

" Damn you woman!", Sheldon interjected as he kissed her back, picked her up into his arms and carried her into his office bridal style. Leo shrieked with glee as the two of them were ' doing it' with each other behind the closed door. Their friends smiled and shook their heads before they walked away. Leslie, as a joke, took the little dry erase marker that was clipped in the holder on top of the little dry erase board that was hanging on Sheldon's office door and wrote: Dr. Dumbass and Dr. Dumbassette with a little laughing emoji next to it. She then laughed to herself as she walked away. When Leo came out of her husband's office moments later and saw that, she was fuming with rage.

" LESLIE WINKLE!", Leo shouted as she ran off to find Leslie so she could beat her up again. 3 weeks later the Crenshamezkis were planning on driving up north to visit their grandparents and they decided to invite Leo, Sheldon and Cayela with them along with Charlotte, her parents and her little brother. As they were all crammed together in the Crenshamezkis SUV driving along the highway, Florence was blasting her ipod which was 2 notches below full volume and the song she was playing was Get Like Me by the School Gyrls. Her, Cayela and Charlotte were sitting in the backseat with her sister Julianne, their little brother Trevor and Charlotte's little brother Cole just bouncing around in the seat singing the words of the song.

" Would you girls just shut up?!", Trevor interjected at them over the music as he was sitting in the seat in front of them playing his Game Boy.

" You shut up Trevor! We're trying to have a little fun here!", Florence interjected as she continued bouncing around in the seat to the beat of the music with Cayela and Charlotte.

" Yeah shut it you little shackhouse!", Cayela interjected causing the three girls to laugh their heads off.

" Hey that's not a nice word! Do not say that Cayela!", Leo scolded.

" Yeah your mother and I didn't raise you to say things like that!", Sheldon scolded.

" Dad, Florence was the one who started that word in the first place! She's the one who called her brother that when we were at NASA!", Cayela laughed as she pointed at Florence.

" Florence why would you call your brother that?!", Mrs. Crenshamezki scolded her daughter.

" I was only joking Mom! It was only meant to be a joke! I didn't think Cayela would actually catch on to that word!", Florence laughed.

" Florence that's not funny! Apologize to your brother for calling him that!", Mr. Crenshamezki scolded.

" Fine Dad! Sorry Trevor.", Florence said.

" Thanks.", Trevor said as he continued playing his Game Boy. Florence switched to the next song and this one made the three girls bust out laughing.

My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! They're like it's better than yours! Damn right, it's better than yours! I could teach you but I have to charge!

" Florence Mary Jane Crenshamezki! Turn this off! This is very inappropriate for the three of you to be listening to that at this age!", Mr. Crenshamezki scolded his 14 year old daughter who was still laughing her butt off with Cayela and Charlotte.

" Aww come on Dad! Let me have a little fun! This is our vacation!", Florence laughed.

" Florence your father said to turn it off! You girls shouldn't be listening to this! It's inappropriate and we all don't want to hear it!", Mrs. Crenshamezki scolded.

" Aww come on Mom! This is hilarious! And it's only one bad word anyway!", Florence laughed.

" Florence we don't want to hear it! Turn it off!", Mrs. Crenshamezki scolded.

" Fine, I'll turn it off Mom!", Florence laughed as she switched the song again. The song that came up was Don't Bring Me Down by Electric Light Orchestra.

" Smooth Florence Mary Jane!", Trevor interjected.

" Shut up Trevor Wyatt! Just go back to playing your game!", Florence interjected. They both then said, " Meh!" to each other while they stuck their tongues out at each other. Julianne then started making sounds while flailing her arms causing Trevor to coldly smack her on the hand which made her cry.

" Hey! What's going on back there?!", Mrs. Crenshamezki scolded.

" Trevor smacked Julianne on the hand!", Florence interjected.

" Alright that's it! Trevor hand over your game!", Mr. Crenshamezki scolded as he held out his hand behind the driver's seat.

" Aww come on Dad! I'm right in the middle of it!", Trevor protested as he continued playing it.

" I don't care! Fork it over! It's what you get for hitting your sister!", Mr. Crenshamezki scolded as he opened and closed his hand.

" Fine!", Trevor pouted as he angrily snapped his Game Boy shut and slapped it hard into his father's hand.

" Trevor Wyatt Crenshamezki! Do not do that! You are embarrassing us!", Mr. Crenshamezki scolded as he handed the Game Boy to his wife who then shoved it away into the glove box.

" I don't care Dad! Leave me alone!", Trevor pouted as he sat there in his seat with his arms crossed.

" You want me to pull over this car right now and paddle your butt?!", Mr. Crenshamezki scolded.

" No!", Trevor pouted.

" Then drop the attitude! Apologize to your sister for hitting her!", Mr. Crenshamezki scolded.

" Sorry Julianne! Can I have my Game Boy back?!", Trevor hissed.

" No! You're going to sit there for the rest of this car ride and think about what you did! That wasn't nice!", Mrs. Crenshamezki scolded as Julianne continued to cry.

" Fine!", Trevor pouted as Julianne then started to calm down. 10 year old Cole then started acting like a rockstar, bouncing around in his seat, thrusting his head back and forth playing air guitar as the music was playing.

" Cole! Stop that you little dork!", Charlotte interjected as she smacked her brother on the back side of his head.

" Ow! Charlotte!", Cole interjected at his sister as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Charlotte leave your brother alone! He's not hurting anybody!", Mrs. Tipton scolded.

" Good Lord! This is just chaos!", Sheldon interjected.

" Sheldon calm down. It's none of our business. We don't need to get involved.", Leo said as she placed a hand on her husband's arm. Sheldon wanted to complain more but decided not to fearing that his wife was going to get mad at him. The next song that Florence switched her ipod to was Venus by Shocking Blue. Once again the girls were bouncing around in the back seat of the SUV singing the words of the song.

" A goddess on a mountain top! Was burning like a silver flame! The summit of beauty and love! And Venus was her name! She's got it, yeah baby, she's got it! Well, I'm your Venus! I'm your fire at your desire! Well, I'm your Venus! I'm your fire at your desire!", Cayela, Florence and Charlotte sang as Cole started acting like a rockstar again, playing air guitar as he was thrusting his head back and forth. Trevor instantly forgot about his Game Boy and started imitating his friend Cole with a stupid smirk on his face. For a brief moment he thought that this was more fun and entertaining rather than just doing something by himself. Mr. and Mrs. Crenshamezki just rolled their eyes and shook their heads as they let out defeated sighs. No amount of discipline seemed to work on their son as in he just kept going on and on doing whatever he wanted anyway. Leo just started laughing at the situation which earned her a nudge from her husband's elbow. She immediately shut up when his eyes narrowed at her.

" Sorry. That was very inappropriate of me to do that.", Leo apologetically said. Sheldon nodded his head as he rubbed his wife's shoulder with a satisfied smirk on his face. Julianne started making sounds as she was sitting in her wheelchair in between Trevor and Cole somewhat swinging her arms to the beat of the music.

" Oh my god this is so much fun!", Cayela laughed as she continued to bounce around and nod her head to the beat of the music.

" Yeah it is! What better way to start off a vacation than to pump up some tunes in the car! Oh and this is another good one! Trevor you know what I'm talking about because you know this one!", Florence interjected as she switched the song again. It was Lose Yourself by Eminem.

" Yeeeah! Now we're talkin' sis! A little Eminem!", Trevor interjected with a smile on his face as he started nodding his head.

" Florence is this the radio version or is this the one with a bunch of bad words?!", Mrs. Crenshamezki asked.

" It's radio version Mom! Don't freak out! I wouldn't be that stupid enough to play something that inappropriate in front of a 9 year old and a 10 year old!", Florence laughed.

" Um, need I remind you that you just played that Milkshake song with the D word in it?!", Mrs. Crenshamezki scolded.

" That was just one word Mom! It wasn't that inappropriate!", Florence laughed.

" Ok we're done having this discussion!", Mrs. Crenshamezki scolded.

" I completely agree with that!", Sheldon interjected. Trevor and Cole then unbuckled themselves from their seats and really started getting into the whole rockstar thing which immediately earned them a bunch of scolding.

" Trevor and Cole get back in your seats before you get us pulled over by the police!", Mr. and Mrs. Crenshamezki and Mr. and Mrs. Tipton scolded their sons.

" And the crowd goes wild! YEAH! Thank you, good night!", Trevor and Cole exclaimed as they posed like rockstars before they strapped themselves back in their seats.

" Boys are such dorks sometimes!", Florence laughed. Cayela and Charlotte agreed with her. Once they got to Florence, Trevor, and Julianne's grandparents house and after they met them and dragged their stuff into the house, Florence decided to show Cayela and Charlotte one of her favorite things to do whenever she comes up there.

" What's this thing Florence?", Cayela asked as she pointed at the usual seat that seemed to be attached to the staircase.

" Oh this? It's an Acorn stairlift Cayela. My grandparents have this because they can't really get up and down the stairs all that well and my sister also uses it too because, duh, she can't walk.", Florence said.

" Your grandparents let you use this thing whenever you want?", Charlotte asked.

" Yeah pretty much Charlotte. It's one of my favorite things to do whenever I come up here. I love sitting on this thing for hours going up and down the stairs listening to my ipod. It's so fun.", Florence said as she flipped the seat down and sat in it. Then she asked, " Well what are you two standing there for? Sit on the armrests."

" Are you sure that this is gonna hold our weight? It's not gonna break this is it?", Cayela asked in confusion.

" No of course not Cayela. This thing was designed to hold a lot of weight anyway. That's why my parents bought this thing for them. It's garrenteed to last a lifetime or more.", Florence said.

" Ok whatever you say bestie.", Cayela said as she sat down on one of the armrests. Charlotte sat on the other with her legs hovering the floor. Cayela's legs were hovering as well.

" Hey Florence instead of listening to your ipod do you want to listen to mine?", Cayela asked.

" Sure. Why not Cayela. Let's shake it up.", Florence said. Cayela then pulled out her ipod that was still wirelessly connected to her Bluetooth speaker and scrolled through her playlist. The song she chose was Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake. Florence then pressed the up button on the stairlift and the chair began to smoothly move up the stairs.

" Hey! We're moving!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Ok this is so cool!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" Ah give it minute! It gets better! Wait for it!", Florence exclaimed. As they neared the top of the stairs the chair curved around before it went all the way to the top and stopped.

" And now, we go back down!", Florence exclaimed as she hit the down button and chair began to move down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom Florence hit the up button again and they began to go up again as the music was playing.

" Ok I got to admit Florence, this is pretty fun!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" See?! Told ya!", Florence exclaimed.

" Well Mom Crenshamezki it sounds like the girls found your's and Dad Crenshamezki's Acorn stairlift.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said to her mother-in law with a smile on her face.

" It appears that way Patricia.", Grandma Crenshamezki said to her daughter-in law as she was leaning on her cane. Then she asked, " So I take it that Florence and Charlotte are friends again?"

" Yes they are.", Mrs. Crenshamezki said.

" Well that's good to hear. Who's that other little girl with them again?", Grandma Crenshamezki asked.

" Oh that's our daughter Cayela.", Leo said when her and Sheldon walked in. Sheldon nodded his head in agreement.

" Oh right. I'm so sorry. My memory is kind of slipping a bit. One minute I remember somebody's name and then the next minute it's like " Who are you again?", Grandma Crenshamezki said.

" Oh that's ok, you don't have to apologize. We get it.", Leo said with a smile.

" How old did you say you were again?", Sheldon asked.

" I'm 75 and my husband's 83. We're definitely not as sharp as we used to be. Sometimes I wish we could just go back to our youth when everything made sense.", Grandma Crenshamezki said.

" Yeah don't we all Mom.", Mr. Crenshamezki said to his mother when he walked in.

" Yeah well Gary wait until you're about your father and I's age to say that. That's when it will be appropriate.", Grandma Crenshamezki said as she narrowed her eyes at her son.

" Well by the time I am, you and Dad will be gone Mom.", Mr. Crenshamezki said in a joking manner.

" Oh don't make jokes like that. Your father and I both know that you, your sister Serenity and your brother Hubert will miss us very much when we finally leave this Earth, as well as the rest of the family.", Grandma Crenshamezki said as she lightly slapped him in the shoulder.

" Yes, I know. It's going to be a sad day when that happens.", Mr. Crenshamezki said.

" Of course it will.", Grandma Crenshamezki said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek and lightly tapped his face with her hand. Then she interjected, " Joe can you get in here and help me move this pain in the ass tv so that we have more room for our guests in here?!"

" Quit your yapping Irene! I'm coming! God forbid I'm an old coot who moves at a snail's pace!", Grandpa Crenshamezki interjected as he slowly entered the room with his cane.

" Oh stop your whining and just help me lift this!", Grandma Crenshamezki interjected at her husband as she slowly walked on her cane toward the tv, trying to lift it.

" Ok whatever you say you old bat!", Grandpa Crenshamezki interjected at his wife as he slowly walked to the other side of the tv and tried to lift it as well.

" No Mom, Dad, stop stop! You're going to throw out your backs doing that! Let Sheldon and I do it!", Mr. Crenshamezki interjected as he watched his elderly parents struggling to lift the tv.

" No Gary it's ok! We got this!", Grandpa Crenshamezki interjected as him and his wife were still struggling with the tv.

" No Dad, Mom, please! Get out! Sheldon and I are doing this! I don't want you throwing out your backs or breaking a hip!", Mr. Crenshamezki interjected as he ushered his parents out of the way. They reluctantly moved out of the way as Sheldon and their son Gary took their places. The two men lifted with their knees as they slowly but carefully picked up the tv and moved it.

" What a good boy!", Grandma Crenshamezki interjected.

" Mom please, not now!", Mr. Crenshamezki interjected as him and Sheldon carefully set the tv down where he was assuming where his parents wanted it. The adults continued talking while the kids were doing their own things. Julianne was sitting in her wheelchair in another room watching tv, the boys were rough-housing with each other and Florence, Cayela and Charlotte were still playing around with the Acorn stairlift listening to Cayela's ipod. The song that was playing now was You're So Vain by Carly Simon. But then Cayela decided it was too boring for what they were doing so she switched the song again. This time it was Me Against The Music by Britney Spears featuring Madonna. Cayela then scooted her butt back a little and asked, " Hey Charlotte can you lend me your shoulder for a second?"

" Sure Cayela, but, what are you doing?", Charlotte asked in confusion.

" You'll see in a minute.", Cayela said with a smirk on her face as she then somewhat laid down resting her head against the back of Charlotte's shoulder forcing Florence to sit forward a little.

" Bestie what are you doing?!", Florence laughed.

" I'm pretending to be a dead person a coffin!", Cayela laughed as she was laying there with her eyes closed and her arms were crossed up over her chest.

" Why would you do that Fordyce-Cooper?!", Charlotte laughed.

" Because I think it's funny!", Cayela laughed.

" Cayela you're going to fall doing that and you're going to end up taking me and Charlotte with you!", Florence laughed.

" No I'm not Florence!", Cayela laughed.

" Ok whatever! I'm not even going to argue with you!", Florence laughed.

" Same here!", Cayela laughed. When they reached the top of the stairs again and the stairlift stopped Cayela shut the music off and asked, " You guys want to do something else now?"

" Yeah.", Florence and Charlotte said as they nodded their heads. The girls got off the lift and went into one of the bedrooms to do something else.

" Hey! It's another one of those swings that we were playing with!", Cayela exclaimed when she pointed at the circular swing that was hanging from the ceiling in the bedroom.

" Yeah! You guys want to swing around again?!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" I do!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Oh what the heck! Why not?! Let's do it!", Florence exclaimed as they climbed onto the swing.

" You guys want me to put the music back on?!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Heck yeah!", Florence and Charlotte exclaimed.

" Hit it Cayela Rachelle!", Florence exclaimed.

" You got it Florence Mary Jane!", Cayela exclaimed as she turned the music back on but this time she switched the song again. The song that was playing now was Party In The U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus. As the girls started swinging around they were singing the words of the song. When the song was over Cayela switched it again to Wild Ones by Flo Rida featuring Sia. During this Charlotte decided to be funny by trying to scare Florence. She pulled out a fake rubber spider from her pocket and threw it at her causing her to scream.

" Ew spider! Get it away from me!", Florence screamed as she batted it away with her hand and started flailing her arms wildly causing Charlotte to laugh her butt off as well as Cayela who took a picture of her best friend's freak out with her phone.

" Oh man that was classic Flo!", Charlotte laughed.

" Yeah you big weenie!", Cayela laughed.

" Charlotte I told you to stop calling me Flo and wait a second! Did you just take a picture of me Cayela?!", Florence interjected as she narrowed her eyes at her two best friends who were still laughing their heads off.

" Yeah I did Florence and it was hilarious! It's honestly the best thing I've ever seen in my life!", Cayela laughed as she flashed her phone in front of her best friend's face. Florence looked like a complete idiot in the photo which made her roll her eyes as Cayela and Charlotte continued laughing.

" Oh you're so going to get it! Give me your phone Cayela so I can delete that picture!", Florence laughed as she swiped her hand out trying to grab it but Cayela quickly snatched it out of her reach and interjected, " I don't think so bestie!" before she jumped off the swing and ran out of the room still laughing her head off.

" Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper come back here and give me that phone! I'm not in the mood for this!", Florence laughed as she jumped off the swing and sprinted after her.

" Run Cayela Run! Don't let her get it!", Charlotte laughed.

" Cayela seriously give me your phone! I don't want to look like a stupid idiot in one of your pictures!", Florence laughed as she continued to chase Cayela up and down the hallways upstairs.

" You have to chase me if you want it Florence!", Cayela taunted with a laugh as she threw open a door to another bedroom and stood in the doorway.

" Ok you asked for it! Here I come!", Florence laughed as she chased Cayela into the bedroom.

" She flanks left! She flanks right! She jumps up on the bed!", Cayela laughed as she ran back and forth around the bed before jumping onto the bed.

" What?!", Florence laughed.

" MONSTER JUMP!", Cayela laughed.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!", Florence exclaimed as she ducked her head before Cayela jumped over her and ran out the door.

" Hey! Where do you think you're going Flash Jr.?! Get back here!", Florence laughed as she ran after her best friend. Charlotte joined in the chase and Cayela laughed, " Hey Charlotte hot potato! Catch!" as she tossed her phone to Charlotte who caught it in mid-air before tossing it back to her. The two girls tossed Cayela's phone back and forth as Florence was trying to grab it out of the air. They were still laughing their heads off.

" Aw come on you guys this is so immature! Stop that!", Florence laughed as she kept trying to grab her best friend's phone out of the air.

" If you want it you have to catch it Florence! Actually, no! I have a better idea! Cayela gimme it!", Charlotte laughed.

" Heads up Char!", Cayela laughed as she tossed her phone back to Charlotte who caught it in her hand again. She then grabbed a pillow out of a bedroom and threw it over the banner which landed on the floor downstairs. She then tossed Cayela's phone down onto it and the two girls started sprinting down the stairs to see who could get to it first still laughing their heads off.

" Oh no you don't! Get back here you witches! You're not getting that phone without a fight!", Florence laughed as she sprinted down the stairs after them. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs all three of them dove for the phone laughing, " I got it!" as they all wrestled each other for it. Cayela managed to finally pry it away and laughed, " Yes! Ha ha! I got it! Who's worthless now?!" as she paraded around waving the phone in the air in victory.

" Oh gimme that! I don't want to look like a stupid idiot Cayela!", Florence laughed as she speared her best friend to the floor.

" Aw come on! Best two out of three!", Cayela laughed as she kept a tight grip on her phone.

" You wish! Gimme it Cayela!", Florence laughed as she tried to pry her best friend's hands away.

" No! Never! I'll never give it up Florence! Get off me!", Cayela laughed as she tried to roll away but Florence kept wrestling with her trying to grab the phone.

" Girls what in the name of Einstein are you doing?! We can hear you all the way from the living room!", Sheldon scolded when he walked up to them.

" Florence is trying to take my phone Dad and I won't let her! She wants to delete a picture that I took of her freaking out after Charlotte scared her with a rubber spider!", Cayela laughed as she kept trying to get away from Florence who was still attempting to grab her phone.

" Why must you continue to commend these ridiculous pending nuptials Charlotte?!", Sheldon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Because they're funny Dr. Cooper!", Charlotte laughed.

" More like annoying Charlotte and I don't appreciate it!", Sheldon scolded as he approached Cayela and picked her up.

" Aw come on what gives?! We were having so much fun!", Cayela laughed.

" You know very well what 'gives' Cayela! Let's go!", Sheldon scolded as he picked up the diaper bag and carried her upstairs.

" Oh son of a biscuit!", Cayela interjected. Florence and Charlotte started laughing at what she said.

" Stop laughing! It's not funny!", Cayela interjected as she was carried into a bedroom. Sheldon then set her down on her feet, shut the door, walked over to the bed, set the bag down and pulled out the waterproof pad as well as some latex gloves. He set the pad down on the bed before he walked over to his daughter, picked her up again, carried her over to the bed before laying her down on the pad. He put the gloves on and removed her shorts as well as her brief. After he wiped her clean, applying cream and talcum powder he then opened up another new package of diapers that were the same ones that he bought before.

" Are those the same ones that you got before?", Cayela asked as Sheldon pulled a new one out.

" Of course they're the same ones Cayela. I'm always consistant with everything.", Sheldon said as he opened it up.

" I may not like wearing diapers all the time but I do like the goldfishies on them.", Cayela said as her father wrapped the brief around her abdomen.

" Well, it could always be worse. These are unfortunately your needs and like your mother said we wouldn't want to have it any other way.", Sheldon said as he put her shorts back on before stripping the gloves off and threw them away along with the other used items.

" What about if I was a quadraplegic?", Cayela asked in somewhat of a joking way.

" Oh Cayela don't be making jokes like that. You don't want that kind of life anyway.", Sheldon said with a smile as he took the pad out from underneath her and folded it up before putting it back into the bag.

" Yeah probably not. I wouldn't be able to move anything.", Cayela said.

" Exactly.", Sheldon said.

" Can I go back to my friends now Dad?", Cayela asked.

" I don't think so sweetheart. You've been playing with them for quite a while. It's nap time.", Sheldon said as he pulled back the covers on the bed.

" Aw but I don't want it to be nap time! We were having so much fun!", Cayela protested as she was being tucked in.

" I know but you girls have been playing all morning since we got here. It's now 12:05 in the afternoon which means it's time to take a nap. You girls can play more with each other when you wake up in a couple hours.", Sheldon said.

" Ok. I love you.", Cayela softly said.

" I love you too.", Sheldon said as he kissed her head. She let out a yawn before she fell asleep. He then picked up the diaper bag and left the room shutting the door behind him.

" Ok Florence, Charlotte, could you girls please be quiet now? Cayela is taking a nap.", Sheldon said when he came down the stairs and set the bag down.

" Sure we can do that Dr. Cooper.", Florence said as her and Charlotte nodded their heads.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said before he walked back into the living room. But not even two seconds after that is when Trevor and Cole came running by interjecting like pirates and having a plastic sword fight with each other. Florence grabbed the two swords out of their hands and hissed, " Hey you little butt munches, keep it down! My best friend is taking a nap upstairs!"

" Aw come on?! Cole and I were right in the middle of our pirate battle sis!", Trevor whined.

" I don't care Trevor! Go do something else right now!", Florence quietly hissed at her little brother.

" Like I said, you're no fun Florence!", Trevor whined.

" Don't do that to me! Do you really want to get in trouble that badly with Cayela's parents especially her dad Dr. Cooper?!", Florence quietly hissed.

" No but I also want to do whatever I want!", Trevor shot back.

" Well I don't care what you and Cole do just as long as it's something quiet and you're not waking my best friend up from her nap!", Florence quietly hissed. Trevor made an armpit fart noise and stuck his tongue out at her, indicating that he didn't give a crapshoot about what his sister said.

" I'm telling Mom and Dad what you just did!", Florence quietly hissed as she stormed into the living room with Charlotte following her. Trevor and Cole ran after them. After Florence told on Trevor about what he did to her, he was shut up in a bedroom and told to not come out until he learned to behave better. But of course once again, that didn't seem to work because Trevor just came right back out and continued to misbehave which was putting a lot of stress on his parents and his grandparents as well as Cayela's and Charlotte's parents. In fact, Sheldon seemed to be getting kind of annoyed with Trevor acting like that but decided not to make a big scene of it fearing that he would just get yelled at by the Crenshamezkis or scolded by his wife Leo. Trevor seemed to be acting like Alicia but the only difference was that he was still living at home and not at the Detention Center like she was. Julianne squawking her head off every half hour in her wheelchair also didn't help either because it just added more stress in the air which was more than what the adults could take at once. Not to mention Cayela was inadvertantly woken up in the midst of all the chaos going on in the house which took Leo and Sheldon several minutes to get her calmed down and put back to sleep. Once things had calmed down a bit Cayela woke up a few hours later from her nap with twice as much energy as she had that morning. Then later that evening they were all sitting the living room together watching tv. Florence, Charlotte, Trevor and Cole were sitting on the floor wearing their pajammas while Cayela was sitting in her mother's lap on the couch wearing nothing but her white cotton t-shirt and diaper. She didn't really care that there was other people in the room because this is what she slept in every night anyway and it made her comfortable. Sheldon was sitting next to them with somewhat of a blank stare on his face as he looked at what was on the tv screen. The Crenshamezkis as well as the Tiptons were sitting on the other couch while the grandparents sat in their recliners and Julianne was sitting in her wheelchair all dressed for bed as well. They were watching the movie Twister.

" Good Lord that woman's crazy!", Sheldon interjected at the part where Jo was trying to pick up all the data sensors that were knocked out of the DOROTHY TWO contraption by the tornado that was coming toward her and her estranged husband Bill.

" You've never seen it miss this house, and miss that house, and come after you!"

" What's that mean?", Cayela asked as she scooted her butt back a little into her mother's pelvis. Her diaper made a slight crinkling sound when she did so.

" We don't really know sweetheart.", Leo said as she gently patted Cayela's stomach and kissed her head.

" Great call on the movie Charlotte. This is awesome.", Florence said as she was munching on popcorn.

" Thanks, I know, right? This is one of my favorites. I love the part where Jo's truck landed in front of Melissa when she was driving hers and Bill's truck to meet up with the rest of the group screaming her head off and the part where she was screaming at Dusty, "You people are all crazy, do you know that?!", Charlotte said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl and started munching on some too.

" Yeah I agree, that was pretty funny!", Florence smirked.

" What kind of a dumb name is Rabbit? The guy's a storm chaser.", Trevor asked.

" Trevor the guy's real name is Robert. They just call him Rabbit for some reason which we don't know what it is.", Florence said as she rolled her eyes at her brother.

" That's what my dad always said. He said that when he was younger all the kids used to call him Rabbit too because of that movie. My mother and my siblings all thought it was hilarious. My brothers always made jokes about it, calling him that every once in a while which irritated him a lot.", Leo said as she had her arms gently wrapped around her daughter's stomach. Her pinky fingers were resting comfortably on the waistband of Cayela's diaper.

" You never told me that Leo.", Sheldon said as he stared at his wife.

" Well now you know Sheldon.", Leo said with a smile as she kissed him.

" What is wrong with America's youth today? All this name calling, it's just ridiculous.", Grandma Crenshamezki said.

" Of course it's ridiculous you old bat! I've had to put up with 83 years of it from you!", Grandpa Crenshamezki said.

" Oh shut it you old coot and just watch the movie!", Grandma Crenshamezki said as she smacked her husband on the arm.

" So Leo, our daughter didn't really explain the whole story to us and we don't mean to pry, but, why does Cayela have to wear diapers?", Mrs. Tipton asked.

" Oh, that's because her form of Autism not only effects her auditory processing sometimes but it also effects the part of her brain that controls her bladder and bowels. When she was about 3 I believe we decided to have her checked out by medical doctors because we knew by that point something wasn't quite right. It should have been pretty easy to transition her from wearing them to potty training but no matter what methods we tried they never worked. So we took her in and they examined her and unfortunately they told us that for whatever reason she would never be able to so we just thought that to continue diapering her made a lot of sense and it sucks but I guess this is just how our life is meant to be.", Leo said with Sheldon nodding his head in agreement as Cayela was still sitting in her lap trying to hold her phone between her toes on one foot and use the toes on her other foot to try taking a selfie of herself with a stupid grin on her face.

" What are you doing Cayela?!", Florence laughed as she stared at her best friend.

" I'm trying to take a selfie using my feet Florence!", Cayela said as she still trying to hold her phone in between her toes.

" Any particular reason why?", Charlotte asked.

" I don't know just thought I'd try it Charlotte!", Cayela said as she tried to press the shutter button with her big toe but instead knocked it down onto her lower abdomen right in between the adhesive tabs of her diaper.

" Ok ow! That didn't work! Seriously how hard is it to take a selfie using your feet?!", Cayela laughed as she rubbed her groin area. Florence and Charlotte started laughing too.

" Cayela that's not what your feet are for.", Sheldon said.

" I know that Dad! I just wanted to try something new!", Cayela laughed.

" Well don't do that. You're just going to end up hurting yourself.", Sheldon said.

" Alright fine!", Cayela laughed as she set her phone down.

" Here, why don't you take this and calm down.", Leo said as she picked up Cayela's water bottle.

" Is this warm peanut butter milk?", Cayela asked.

" Yes, take it.", Leo said as she held the bottle out to her.

" Oh yay! Gimme!", Cayela exclaimed as she took the bottle and started sucking on it like a baby even though, once again, she's 14.

" What's peanut butter milk?", Mr. Tipton asked.

" Oh it's just regular 2% milk mixed with a few scoops of peanut butter. Sheldon and I give it to her every once in a while before bed after we microwave it for a few minutes. She loves it.", Leo said as she stroked Cayela's stomach with her fingers. Cayela shifted a little as she continued to suck on her water bottle filled with the peanut butter milk. She happily tapped her feet on Leo's legs as she was doing so. Florence tried to be funny by trying to pull on Cayela's feet but Cayela started to playfully kick her feet at her making Florence start laughing and Charlotte decided to join in the fun too. Cayela set her milk down and the girls started wrestling around with each other on the floor laughing hysterically as the movie was still playing.

" Hey hey hey! Calm down! We're watching a movie here!", the adults interjected at the girls.

" Oh sorry.", the girls said as they calmed down. Cayela sat back down on the couch in Leo's lap as her diaper crinkled again. She picked her water bottle back up and finished drinking her milk. Once the movie was over the kids were all starting to fall asleep. They were all put to bed before the adults went to sleep too. The next day as the adults and Julianne were all sitting up on the deck and the boys were playing with each other inside the house, the girls were swimming in the lake just talking, laughing and splashing each other. They were having so much fun until Florence noticed a familiar looking boy directly across the lake from her grandparents house. He was outside helping his dad work on a pontoon boat.

" Oh my god! Is that Liam bullfighting Garder over there?!", Florence exclaimed as she pointed across the lake.

" What?! Where?! Let me see!", Charlotte exclaimed as she looked in the direction that her friend was pointing in.

" What the sea slug?! It is him!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" What are you guys screaming about?", Cayela asked in confusion.

" Cayela you're not going to believe this! The boy that we told you about who has a crush on you is right across the lake!", Florence exclaimed.

" What?! No he's not!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Yeah he is! Look!", Florence exclaimed as she spun Cayela around and pointed across the lake. Sure enough it was Liam Garder.

" Oh my god that is Liam! Oh this is not good! What the biscuits is he doing here?!", Cayela exclaimed as she started to kind of freak out. Her stomach started to get in a knot and felt like she was about to release her bladder and bowels into her swim diaper she was wearing underneath her bathing suit.

" I don't know! Apparently him and his family have a place up here too and I just never noticed it!", Florence exclaimed.

" Oh god! You guys have to hide me! I can't let him see me! If he sees me he's going to want to talk to me and I don't know what to say to him! Plus, my dad will freak if he sees me talking to some boy he doesn't know about!", Cayela exclaimed as she started to hyperventilate.

" Well what do you want us to do Fordyce-Cooper?", Charlotte asked.

" I don't know maybe shove me under the water or something?! I just don't want him seeing me right now!", Cayela shot back.

" Bestie your parents would kill us if we did that to you. Why don't we just stand in front of you?", Florence said as she rolled her eyes.

" What good will that do?! Liam is still going to see me!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Well I don't know what you expect us to do Cayela Rachelle!", Florence interjected.

" I don't know but you two better do something because I don't want to be roped into a conversation with a boy who likes me right now! I'm not ready for this!", Cayela interjected.

" Cayela just chill out! He's not even looking this way right now!", Charlotte interjected. But the second she said that is when Liam did look their way.

" Oh god he's looking at us!", Cayela interjected as she held her breath and ducked under the water. Florence and Charlotte just shrugged their shoulders as they stood there completely dumbfounded.

" Whatcha looking at son?", Mr. Garder asked as he looked up from the other side of the pontoon over at his son who was staring out over the water across the lake.

" Oh, nothing Dad. I thought I saw a girl that I like across the lake.", Liam said as he went back to helping his dad.

" Ah, you got a crush?", Mr. Garder asked.

" Yeah. She goes to my school. Her name's Cayela Fordyce-Cooper. Everyone's been telling me that she's weird and that I shouldn't like her but I don't care what they say. I think she's really pretty and cute.", Liam said.

" Well good for you Liam.", Mr. Garder said.

" Thanks dad. But the thing is, I don't know what to say to her or how I should act around her. I've talked to my friends about her but they've all given mixed advice. I've never had a crush on a girl before so this is all new to me. What do you think I should do?", Liam said.

" I think you should be yourself. You don't have to be some big shot rodeo clown just to get her to talk to you.", Mr. Garder said.

" You heard what my friend Matt said?", Liam asked.

" Yes and I got to tell you son, I like Matt and he's a good kid, but, he's an airhead who doesn't know what he's talking about. Just like your other friends Owen, Clyde, Ryan, David and Eric. They don't know what they're talking about when it comes to picking up chicks. So don't listen to a word they say. Just be you. I would know that because when I was your age I had a crush on a girl and my friends were doing the same thing to me that your friends are doing to you. But you know what I didn't listen to what they said and decided to just be myself which in turn it worked.", Mr. Garder said.

" Is that how you met Mom?", Liam asked.

" Yes Liam. Your mother was the one I had a crush on and she was the only girl I ever fell in love with. If she wasn't then you and your siblings would have never existed.", Mr. Garder said.

" Yeah that's true. Thanks for the advice Dad. I'll remember that the next time I see Cayela.", Liam said with a smile. His father nodded back with a smile and the two of them continued to work on the pontoon. Cayela came up for air after she couldn't hold her breath much longer.

" Oh god I'm dying!", Cayela interjected as she gasped for air. Her bladder and bowels released themselves after she couldn't hold it much longer too.

" No you're not Cayela. Stop being a drama queen.", Charlotte said.

" I think we should get out now. I'm cold.", Florence said as her teeth were chattering.

" Me too.", Cayela said.

" Yeah let's get out.", Charlotte said as they climbed out of the water wrapping towels around themselves before heading up to the deck. They got dried off and changed back into their clothes. Then the girls decided to take a nap. A couple hours later the girls woke up and ran off to do something else.

" Where are you going Leo?", Sheldon asked.

" I'm going upstairs to check on Cayela and maybe change her diaper if she needs it.", Leo said as she was heading toward the stairs.

" Well alright. You do know where I put the diaper bag, right?", Sheldon said.

" Of course I do Sheldon. You put it by the stairs.", Leo said as she picked it up and slung it over her shoulder before she started walking up the stairs.

" I'm the Queen of Califonia!", Cayela laughed as she was doing a handstand on the bed in one of the bedrooms. Florence and Charlotte were doing the same thing.

" Fat chance of that Cayela! I'm the Queen!", Charlotte laughed.

" You guys are both crazy! If anything I'm the Queen!", Florence laughed.

" I don't think so bestie! My mom was the one who told me that I was the Queen of Everything so who are you to argue?!", Cayela laughed.

" Ok you know what, why don't we all just agree that we're all queens! That way everybody's happy!", Charlotte laughed.

" Deal!", Cayela and Florence laughed. Then all three of them suddenly lost their balance and fell over onto each other still laughing their heads off. This was when Leo walked in.

" What's going on in here?", Leo asked.

" Oh nothing Mom! We're just having little bit of fun!", Cayela laughed.

" Well would it be too much to ask if you two could step out for a moment?", Leo asked as she pointed at Florence and Charlotte.

" Oh no not at all Dr. Fordyce-Cooper. Come on Charlotte let's get out.", Florence said as she rolled off the bed and stood up.

" Ok whatever you say Flo.", Charlotte said as she did the same.

" Oh would you stop calling me Flo!", Florence interjected as her and Charlotte walked out of the room. Charlotte started laughing her head off as Florence shut the door.

" Why did you kick my friends out Mom?", Cayela asked as she sat up.

" You know why Cayela.", Leo said as she set the diaper bag down on the bed.

" Aw come on!", Cayela protested as she threw her head back.

" Don't give me any of that! You, your father and I have had this discussion a million times! At some point you're just going to have to accept it and move on because your father and I are so over this emotions rollercoaster with you!", Leo said as she pulled out the pad and laid it down on the bed.

" Yeah well you don't get it Mom! It's hard dealing with something like this and being a young teenage girl! I'm in middle school in the 7th grade! I got one more year of middle school left before I hit high school which is going to be even worse!", Cayela complained as she scooted herself over to the pad and laid down.

" Honey what did we talk about? We said your disability could always be worse so you should really be grateful for the life you do have. We understand that you want to have a normal life but there's just nothing you or anybody else can do anything about it. As I said before everybody is born with challenges that they don't like but you know what they accept them and move on. Sure your father and I were upset when you were diagnosed with this but you know what we're very grateful to have you and that you're very healthy. That's all that matters to us.", Leo said with a smile as she slipped on latex gloves and unbuttoned her daughter's shorts. She then pulled them off before removing Cayela's soiled brief. Once she was done Cayela went back to playing. 3 weeks later after they got home Cayela had another day off from school but once again she had to go to Caltech again with her parents because they still had to work and they didn't want to leave her alone. This time she was sitting in Sheldon's office doing the same thing that she had done in her mother's office while her father was working. She was listening to her iPod while spinning in her father's computer chair listening to If You Only Knew by Shinedown. Cayela was bouncing around in the chair laughing like any normal teenage girl would while Sheldon was focusing on his work.

" Cayela stop it. You're getting a little too carried away.", Sheldon said as he turned his head around and saw what she was doing.

" Oh sorry Dad, I didn't realize I was being too crazy. I'll tone it down.", Cayela said as she lifted her headphones for a second before placing them back over her ears. She went back to spinning around a little quieter this time. Eventually Sheldon interrupted her for a second when he told her that him and her mother were going to the cafeteria to take their lunch break.

" Now listen Cayela, while I'm gone do not touch anything on my desk, do not answer my phone, do not touch my board and this is also very important, do not answer this door for anybody you don't know. Your mother and I don't want anything happening to you.", Sheldon said as he started pointing at various things around his office including his office door.

" Ok I get it Dad.", Cayela said as she was swiveling back and forth in the chair still listening to her ipod.

" Alright then I shall be back in 30 to 45 minutes. Do not leave my office for any reason what so ever or else your mother's going to be very upset with me.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

" Alright I get it Dad! I won't go anywhere!", Cayela interjected as she rolled her eyes at her father.

" Thank you. I'm going to lock you in now.", Sheldon said as he walked out and shut the door behind him. Cayela immediately went back to doing what she was doing after she heard her father lock the door and walk away. But 15 minutes later something very shady and bizarre happened. Ramona had apparently escaped from prison again somehow hoping to claim what she still believed was rightfully hers. When she got to Caltech she knew she couldn't just walk through the main entrance because she would just get caught immediately so did the only thing she could do. She stealthfully walked around to the back side of the building where she saw a flight of stairs leading to the basement.

' Perfect! Nobody's going to suspect me walking through the basement to get inside. Looks like things are starting to roll my way for once. Now if I can just remember where Dr. Cooper's office is then I'll finally get what I want.', Ramona thought with a sick, twisted smile on her face as she walked down the stairs into the basement. Ramona then walked through the dark Caltech basement before walking up the stairs and entered one of the hallways. She then started to sneak around trying to avoid the security cameras as she was trying to find Sheldon's office. When she found it she knocked on the door expecting to see Sheldon but she got the biggest shock of her life when Cayela suddenly answered it briefly before shutting the door and locked it again.

" Wait a minute, I don't know you! Go away!", Cayela interjected from behind the closed door.

" What the…?!", Ramona exclaimed as her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

' What is a teenage girl doing in Dr. Cooper's office?! Does he know that she's in here?!', Ramona thought.

" Excuse me?! But who are you and what are you doing in Dr. Cooper's office?!", Ramona exclaimed.

" It's Cayela and how do you know my dad?!", Cayela interjected.

" Your dad?!", Ramona exclaimed in complete shock.

" Yeah you heard me! I'm his daughter! Now who are you and what are you doing here?!", Cayela interjected.

" Dr. Ramona Nowitzki. Now where's Dr. Cooper?!", Ramona interjected.

" He's on his lunch break with my mom right now!", Cayela interjected.

" Are you freaking kidding me?!", Ramona interjected.

" No I'm not! Get out of here! If you don't I'm going to call the police!", Cayela interjected as she took her cell phone out of her pocket.

" Listen here you little bi**h, you do that and I'm going to bust this door down and hurt you!", Ramona shouted.

" Good luck getting through that door Dr. Nowitzki! It's locked!", Cayela shouted as she threw herself back in the computer chair and slipped her headphones back on. She started spinning around again listening to Crying in the Club by the Kidz Bop Kids.

" Oh great! Figures you would be just like your mother!", Ramona shouted.

" What's that supposed to mean?! How do you know about my mom?!", Cayela shouted back.

" That's none of your business! Open this door!", Ramona shouted.

" No! My dad told me not to open this door for anybody I don't know! Now get out of here before I call the police!", Cayela shouted.

" Oh why you…?!", Ramona shouted as she started kicking the door and rattling the door knob. At this point Cayela began to get scared releasing her bladder as she dialed her father's cell using her cell.

" Cayela what is it? Your mother and I are eating right now.", Sheldon answered his phone as he sat there in the cafeteria stabbing his fork into his food.

" Dad there's some crazy woman here trying to get into your office! She's kicking at the door and rattling the door knob which is beginning to scare me!", Cayela frighteningly said as tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

" What?! Well who is it?!", Sheldon asked in concern.

" Some chick named Dr. Nowitzki!", Cayela frighteningly said as Ramona kept kicking the door.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon shrieked as he quickly got up from the table.

" What's going on Sheldon?!", Leo asked in concern as she looked at her husband.

" Cayela's being harassed by Ramona!", Sheldon shrieked as he hung up his phone.

" What?!", Leo, Leonard, Howard, Raj and Amy shrieked.

" That Nowitzki bitch escaped again?! Are you kidding me?!", Leo shrieked.

" Do I look like I'm kidding to you Leo?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" No! You guys go get campus security now!", Leo shrieked to their friends as her and Sheldon ran out of the cafeteria toward his office.

" Oh son of a bitch!", Howard interjected as they ran in the opposite direction toward the campus security wing. While they were explaining the situation Leo and Sheldon made it to his office to see Ramona still kicking the door.

" Stop right there Ramona!", Sheldon shouted.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?!", Leo shouted.

" YOU! I'm gonna kill you Leo!", Ramona shouted in anger as she stopped what she was doing and turned toward Leo.

" What are you talking about?!", Leo shouted.

" First you marry my man and then you have a child with him?! You are a good for nothing slut!", Ramona shouted as she got up in Leo's face.

" How many times do I have to tell you that SHELDON IS NOT YOURS?! When is it finally going to sync in your head that there is nothing between you and my husband?!", Leo shouted.

" That is complete bullshit and you know it!", Ramona shouted.

" No it's not! You know what I've had it with you! Between you trying to cremate me alive and trying to blow everyone up with a grenade at mine and Sheldon's wedding?! Not to mention harassing our autistic 14 year old daughter?! When is it going to end?! Seriously, I'm really getting sick and tired of this! Sheldon is too!", Leo shouted. The argument continued even when the others showed with campus security guards. Ramona was then dragged out in handcuffs by the police and taken back to prison. Once things settled down again Cayela was having a hard time sitting still in the chair. Her diaper was soaking wet from the urine she just released into it when all this craziness had started. She started rocking her body in a fetal position in the chair just screaming and crying like a baby even though she's a teenager.

" Cayela Rachelle what are you fussing about?!", Sheldon scolded when he stopped what he was doing.

" I'm feeling uncomfortable!", Cayela cried as she continued rocking in the same fetal position in her father's computer chair.

" Alright I see what the problem is. It's time to change your diaper.", Sheldon said as he grabbed the diaper bag and carried it toward the center of the room. He pulled out the pad and laid it down on the floor before he stood up with a pair of latex gloves in his hands. He rubbed his hands with the bottle of Purell that was sitting on his desk before slipping the gloves on his hands.

" Alright alright come here!", Sheldon said as he picked her up out of the chair. She cried and kicked her legs as he laid her down. After she was changed she calmed down. The rest of the day went on without any more issues. Then the next day at school when second period started a new girl was introduced to the class.

" Class, I would like you to meet Summer Langenstein. It's her first day here at Pasadena Middle School after she just transferred here from another school and I would very much appreciate it if everyone would please make her feel welcome. Please treat her with kindness and respect.", Ms. Simmons said with a smile as she stood at the front of the classroom with gentle hands on Summer's shoulders.

" H-hi, I'm Summer.", Summer meekly said as she stood there looking completely shy and nervous. She was 14 years old, caucasian, and had beautiful medium length wavy strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with thin white horizontal stripes across it, blue skinny jeans with manufactured rips in the knees, brown colored moccasins on her feet and wore dark green circular shaped wire framed glasses over her crystal blue eyes. When she smiled and waved nervously with her right hand she showed off her tattoo she had on the inside of her wrist. It looked like a Treble Clef in black ink. Ms. Simmons then showed Summer where to sit and the lesson began. Then at lunch time when everybody was gathered in the cafeteria Charlotte noticed that Summer sitting all alone by herself at another table eating her lunch.

" Hey you guys, there's Summer and she's sitting all by herself.", Charlotte said as she pointed at Summer.

" Yeah you're right Charlotte. It's sad that she didn't find anybody to sit with.", Florence said.

" The three of us should go sit with her.", Charlotte said.

" What?!", Florence and Cayela said in complete shock.

" Is this a joke?", Florence asked.

" Come on Florence I'm being serious. We should go sit with her. It's her first day here and she doesn't know anybody.", Charlotte said.

" Really?! This is actually coming from the girl who used to be the biggest bully in school?!", Florence asked in complete shock as she stared at her friend.

" Look I know it's hard for you to believe that I would say something like that but come on I think it will be fun making a new friend.", Charlotte said with a smile.

" You're right Charlotte. What do you think Cayela?", Florence asked her best friend with a smile.

" I say what the heck! Let's do it!", Cayela exclaimed with a smile. The three of them picked their trays of food up and walked over to where Summer was sitting.

" Hi Summer.", the girls said.

" Oh, hi.", Summer shyly said as she looked up from her tray of food.

" Mind if we sit here with you?", Florence asked.

" Oh, no. Not at all.", Summer shyly said with a smile. The girls set their trays down and sat down.

" I'm sorry, it's just that it's my first day here and I'm kind of nervous to talk to people.", Summer shyly said.

" Oh that's ok we totally get it. It can be very scary sometimes when you transfer to a different school.", Charlotte said.

" Why did you have to transfer?", Cayela asked.

" My parents couldn't afford to keep my enrollment at my other school so they had to transfer me here. It sucks that I had to leave all my friends behind. I don't know anyone here.", Summer shyly said.

" Well we could show you around and show you where everything's at.", Florence said with a smile.

" I would like that, thanks. And wait a second, weren't you three in Ms. Simmons class?", Summer shyly said.

" Yeah.", Cayela, Florence and Charlotte said.

" Oh and I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper.", Cayela said with a smile.

" I'm Florence Mary Jane Crenshamezki.", Florence said with a smile.

" And I'm Charlotte Catarina Tipton.", Charlotte said with a smile.

" Nice to meet you. My middle name is Loreen.", Summer said. She was slowly starting to become a little less shy.

" Summer Loreen Langenstein?", Cayela asked. Summer nodded her head and the girls continued to talk with each other while eating their lunch. They talked to each other the whole rest of the day and Summer asked them if they wanted to hang out at her house after school. They said yes so all 4 girls called their parents and asked them if they could hang out. When they got the ok they were super excited. But before they even left the school parking lot Leo and Sheldon pulled up. Mrs. Langenstein told the girls to go wait in the van for a minute while she walked over to talk to Cayela's parents. After a few minutes of conversation Leo and Sheldon left and Mrs. Langenstein walked back to the van with Cayela's diaper bag hanging over her shoulder. She placed it on the seat next to her before she got in the driver's seat, shut the door and started the engine.

" Alright, you girls ready to go?", Mrs. Langenstein asked with a smile as she backed out of the parking space before putting the gears into drive.

" Yes!", Cayela, Florence, Charlotte and Summer said.

" Hey mom, what's with the diaper bag sitting next to you? Who's is that?", Summer asked.

" It's your friend Cayela's. Her parents were just dropping it off.", Mrs. Langenstein said.

" You wear diapers?", Summer asked Cayela who was sitting next to her. Florence and Charlotte were sitting behind them.

" Yeah. I have a form of Autism that effects the part of my brain that controls the functions of my bladder and bowels in addition to it also effecting my auditory processing sometimes.", Cayela said as she brushed her hair out of her face.

" How long have you been wearing them?", Summer asked.

" Since I was a baby. I don't really like to talk about it that much in front of people because it's a very embarrassing subject.", Cayela said.

" I totally get it because you're a teenage girl.", Summer said with a smile.

" Exactly. I hate it sometimes but it's hard to accept it when you know that you're 14 years old and you're in middle school.", Cayela said. As she was kicking her legs her shoe accidentally flew off and hit the windshield in the front seat. Mrs. Langenstein gasped and moved her head slightly to avoid the projectile causing the girls to gasp and laugh at what just happened.

" Oh smooth Fordyce-Cooper!", Charlotte laughed her butt off along with Florence and Summer.

" Oh shut it Tipton! I didn't mean to do that!", Cayela laughed as she swung her hand behind her at Charlotte.

" Hey do you guys want to see something even funnier?!", Florence laughed as she took her phone out.

" Sure!", Summer laughed. Then she asked, "What show is this video clip from?"

" It's from Victorious!", Florence laughed as she was holding her phone.

" Wait, is it the one that I think you're going to show?! Cause if it is that is so freaking hilarious!", Charlotte laughed.

" I want to see it!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Then stretch your head over here Cayela! You too Summer!", Florence laughed. The girls stretched their heads to look at the screen. It was the video clip of Robbie Shapiro singing about broken glass. The 4 of them started cracking up at it especially the part where Tori Vega interjected, " We're not doing that!"

" Oh my god you're gonna kill me!", Summer laughed.

" Florence Mary Jane, you're so funny!", Cayela laughed.

" Hey I can't take all the glory here Cayela Rachelle!", Florence laughed.

" Oh I'm so giving you a wedgie when we get to Summer's house!", Cayela laughed.

" We're here girls.", Mrs. Langenstein said as she parked the van in the driveway.

" Wedgie time bestie!", Cayela laughed as she shot up out of the seat.

" No get away from me Cayela! You're not giving me a wedgie!", Florence laughed as she bolted out of the van toward the house. Cayela chased her into the house playfully swinging her backpack at her laughing her head off.

" You can run but you can't hide Florence Mary Jane Crenshamezki!", Cayela laughed as she threw her backpack down on the floor and chased her best friend throughout the house. Charlotte, Summer and Mrs. Langenstein entered the house moments later. Charlotte and Summer ran off to join Cayela and Florence while Mrs. Langenstein walked into the kitchen with her purse and Cayela's diaper bag to find quite a surprise waiting for her. Her 15 year old twin daughters Meghan and Micayla were there.

" Oh hi girls, I just got home with your sister Summer. She brought 3 new friends home with her too.", Mrs. Langenstein said with a smile as she set her purse and the diaper bag down on the kitchen island.

" Hi mom.", Meghan and Micayla said.

" What are you girls up to?", Mrs. Langenstein asked.

" Um, I'm just sitting at the kitchen table doing homework on my laptop and having an after school snack with it. Micayla on the other hand is mopping the kitchen floor listening to a song she knows I DON'T like!", Meghan said in somewhat of an irritated voice as she snapped her head toward her twin sister. She was eating popcorn and drinking fruit punch. The song that was playing on Micayla's ipod was Sweet but Psycho by Ava Max.

" Oh Meghan stop being such a drama queen. It's not that bad.", Micayla shot back at her twin as she dipped the mop in the bucket and continued mopping.

" You couldn't be any more wrong sis! It's the worst song ever recorded!", Meghan shot back.

" Well that's your opinion Meghan not mine.", Micayla said as she mopped around the kitchen island.

" I'm just going to ignore that comment.", Meghan said as she ate another handful of popcorn.

" Alright well you two have fun with whatever it is you're doing. I'm going to take care of something that's very important right now.", Mrs. Langenstein said as she picked up Cayela's diaper bag and carried it off to her room that she shared with her husband. She carried it into the bathroom that was connected to the room, set it down on the floor and pulled the items out of it before she walked out and headed toward the stairs carrying a clean diaper in her hand.

Summer's bedroom…

With the song It Wasn't Me by Shaggy playing on Cayela's ipod, Cayela and Florence were swinging around on Summer's jungle gym rope that was hanging in the center of the room while Summer was pushing them and Charlotte was playfully throwing projectiles at them. The girls were laughing their butts off at the amount of fun they were having. Florence had one hand on the rope while her other hand was gripping one of Cayela's ankles. Cayela's other leg was swinging around as well as her arms as she was hanging upside down.

" Push us faster Summer! This is so much fun!", Cayela laughed.

" Yeah I agree! Put your back into it Langenstein!", Florence laughed.

" Ok you two asked for it!", Summer laughed as she pushed them harder and faster. Cayela and Florence laughed and screamed with excitement as the rope was twisting like a tornado.

" Meteor strike!", Charlotte laughed as she continued throwing soft projectiles at her friends.

" Charlotte what are you talking about?! Meteors are fiery rocks! They're not balled up white socks that you're throwing at me and Florence!", Cayela laughed.

" Oh come on Cayela Rachelle can't we just pretend they are?!", Charlotte laughed as she kept throwing them.

" Sure, knock yourself out Charlotte Catarina!", Cayela laughed as she threw one back at her after she caught it in her hand.

" Hey! You're not supposed to throw things at me!", Charlotte laughed.

" I can do whatever I want! Shut up!", Cayela laughed.

" Make that two of us! This is my room!", Summer laughed.

" Fire in the hole!", Charlotte laughed as she threw another balled up sock and it hit Cayela's groin area.

" Ahhhh! Don't be throwing things in my groin area Charlotte! That's really lame and not cool!", Cayela laughed as she threw the sock back while she was still swinging around hanging upside down. Mrs. Langenstein walked in on them to see what they were up to.

" What are you girls doing in here?", Mrs. Langenstein asked as she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed still holding the diaper in her hand.

" Oh hi mom! We're just goofing off with my jungle gym rope while listening to Cayela's ipod!", Summer laughed as she was still pushing her new friends around on the rope.

" Well you can do that as long as you're not doing whatever this is. You're going to hurt yourselves.", Mrs. Langenstein said as she gestured to what Cayela and Florence were doing.

" It wasn't my idea to hang upside down Mrs. Langenstein! Florence dared me to do it!", Cayela laughed.

" Hey, why are you ratting me out Cayela?! I'm your best friend!", Florence laughed.

" It's just for revenge!", Cayela laughed.

" Yeah well I don't think so. It's time to come with me for a moment.", Mrs. Langenstein said as she walked over to Cayela and picked her up. The diaper that she still had in her hand rested against Cayela's arm.

" Why? Where are we going?", Cayela asked as she was being carried out of the room and down the stairs.

" Downstairs to my bedroom bathroom. I need to change your diaper.", Mrs. Langenstein said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

" Aww butter bees.", Cayela said with a sigh as Mrs. Langenstein carried her into the bathroom laying her down on the pad. After wiping her clean and she wrapped the fresh diaper around her she said, " There, all done. Does that feel ok? It's not too tight around your tummy is it?"

" No it's comfy.", Cayela sleepily said as her eyelids started to get a little droopy.

" Are you tired? Do you want to go take a nap?", Mrs. Langenstein asked as she slipped Cayela's shorts back on her and cleaned up the mess. Cayela nodded her head.

" I think that's probably a good idea. It can't hurt to lay down for a nice after school nap.", Mrs. Langenstein as she carried Cayela back upstairs. When she reentered her daughter's bedroom she was surprised to see that the light was off, Cayela's iPod was silenced and the girls were sprawled out on the floor sleeping. They each had a pillow under their heads and had blankets covering their bodies. Cayela was placed in between Florence and Summer with pillow resting underneath her head. She was covered with a blanket before Mrs. Langenstein pulled the shades down on the windows.

" Have a good nap girls.", Mrs. Langenstein quietly said as she walked out and shut the door. Cayela woke up for a brief second and kicked off her shorts leaving nothing on but her dark blue t-shirt with a thick yellow stripe on it and her diaper before she fell back asleep. But as she was trying to sleep she started to toss and turn before she started acting very bizarre. She began to rub her chest on the floor like a dog and as she slid right over her pillow her blanket fell off her body exposing her diapered butt. She was making a lot of moaning sounds as she was sliding her body across the floor toward the wall. Cayela then started making scratching motions with her hands on the wall like a cat even though she didn't have finger nails at the moment because she bit them off. She was doing this with her eyes shut. This bizarre behavior woke up her friends and Charlotte asked, " What are you doing Fordyce-Cooper?" in confusion but got no response from Cayela at all.

" She's asleep Charlotte. She probably doesn't realize she's doing this which makes sense considering the fact that she has Autism.", Florence said. Then she got up, walked over to Cayela and said, " Hey bestie, come here. We're not doing that." as she gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to her feet. She turned her back around away from the wall and Summer asked, " Why is she wearing just her t-shirt and her diaper?"

" Because she probably kicked her shorts off in her sleep. Here, can you guys help me get her to lay back down?", Florence said as she guided her best friend back to her pillow and blanket on the floor. Once the girls helped their friend lie back down covering her back up with the blanket Florence put a little pressure on Cayela's shoulder, holding her down.

" Why are you doing that Florence?", Summer asked.

" Because this always works on my sister Julianne. She's severely autistic and non-verbal. Not to mention she can't walk.", Florence said.

" Does she have toileting problems too?", Summer asked.

" Yes, just like Cayela she also wears diapers.", Florence said.

" How old is she?", Summer asked.

" She's three years older than us. She's 17 and she's wheelchair bound.", Florence said.

" You're lucky. I don't have a sister just a snot-nosed 10 year old brother.", Charlotte said.

" Seriously Charlotte? That's what you decide to say during nap time?", Florence asked as she laid back down and recovered herself with her blanket.

" What? I'm just a person Flo.", Charlotte said as she did the same.

" Charlotte how many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me Flo?", Florence asked as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

" I don't know.", Charlotte exhaled as she fell back asleep. Florence and Summer did the same. All was calm again for a few minutes before Cayela started up again with the same weird behavior. Florence kept guiding her back to sleep and eventually she stayed put. They woke up a couple hours later and went back to playing after Cayela was changed again. When Cayela, Florence and Charlotte got picked up by Leo and Sheldon, Florence told them about the bizarre things that Cayela did when they were taking a nap.

" Wait, I did that?", Cayela asked in shock as she stared at her best friend.

" Yeah you did Cayela. You were sliding across the floor, scratching at the wall like a cat and making these weird moaning sounds. I had to get up at least a few times just to get you to lay back down.", Florence said.

" Well that doesn't sound right.", Leo said as she was driving.

" I most certainly agree. We should inform our friends about this.", Sheldon said. Leo nodded her head and after they dropped off Florence and Charlotte at their houses Leo and Sheldon called their friends telling them about what Florence just told them about Cayela. They were all very shocked including Amy. She told them that she was going to come over that night to observe Cayela while she slept so she could see exactly what Florence was talking about.

" Why is Auntie Amy here?", Cayela asked in confusion as she sat cross legged on the couch in the living room wearing a sky blue t-shirt with fluffy white clouds on it and her diaper. She was looking over at Amy who was setting up her laptop on the kitchen island.

" Because she's going to be observing you while you're sleeping.", Leo said.

" What's that supposed to mean?", Cayela asked in confusion. She had no clue as to what her mother just said.

" That's going to be a very difficult thing to explain Cayela. Come on, let's get you to bed.", Sheldon said as he picked her up off the couch and carried her to her room with Leo, Amy and Leonard following him. Once Cayela was laying in bed and after Amy set up a camera that was pointing toward Cayela's bed Amy walked over to her and said, " Ok give me your wrist."

" What's this?", Cayela asked as she held out her wrist and Amy attached a weird hospital bracelet looking device to it.

" This is a motion-sensored data recording device. This is what's going to record your movements throughout the night so I can get a bigger picture of what your best friend Florence was talking about.", Amy said as she gently set Cayela's hand down before Leo tucked Cayela in.

" Good night sweetheart. We love you.", Leo said as she kissed her daughter's head.

" Good night I love you too.", Cayela said.

" Don't let the bed bugs bite.", Sheldon said.

" Dad we don't have bed bugs.", Cayela said.

" I know that it's just an expression Cayela. Good night.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed her head too.

" Good night.", Cayela said as she let out a yawn. Leonard and Amy kissed her head too as she drifted off to sleep. The 4 adults walked out before they shut the light off and the door behind them.

" Alright we're going to bed Amy.", Sheldon said.

" Ok.", Amy said.

" Are you sure you don't need anything Amy?", Leo asked.

" No it's fine Leo. I got some coffee to keep me awake. It's going to be a long night watching Cayela.", Amy said as she tapped her hand on a full can of coffee grounds.

" Alright if you say so.", Leo said.

" Wake us up if you need anything.", Leonard said.

" Alright. Good night Leonard, good night Leo, good night Sheldon.", Amy said.

" Good night Amy.", Leo, Sheldon and Leonard said before they headed to bed leaving Amy as the only one still awake. As she was making her coffee she kept one eye on her laptop screen the whole time waiting to see what Cayela was going to do. 15 minutes in as she sat down in front of it with her cup of coffee is when she started to get some data results. Cayela started tossing and turning at first but then she started sliding her body across her bed like a dog and scratching at the wall acting just like she did during nap time at her new friend Summer's house earlier that day. Amy sat there completely shocked and amused as she watched her niece walk around her bedroom as if she was awake wearing just her t-shirt and diaper completely unaware of what she was doing. The camera was also recording sound so Amy could hear the weird sounds she was making as well. Cayela started batting her arms around and throwing things around her room before she sat in her computer chair. After she slowly spun around for a few minutes she jumped up and ran toward her bedroom door. She scratched at it for a few seconds before she managed to get the door open and came walking out of her bedroom into the living room. Amy turned around and watched as Cayela started flipping couch cushions over the couch and moving things around the apartment. The next thing she did began to concern Amy. Cayela had managed to unlock the deadbolt on the apartment door and got through the chain lock before she opened the door and got out into the hallway. Amy followed her to see her pacing around the hallway and banging her head against the doors of the broken elevator shaft. This noise caught Penny's attention and she came out of her apartment wondering what was going on.

" What the hell?!", Penny hissed when she saw what her niece was doing.

" Sorry bestie, I got her.", Amy said as she approached Cayela but she ran from her toward the stairs.

" Oh no no no no no no. Come here.", Amy said as she grabbed Cayela and walked her back into the apartment. Penny walked back into hers and went back to bed. After Amy put Cayela back into her bed she locked the apartment door again but in addition to putting the chain lock back up she put a piece of duct tape over it to keep Cayela from getting out into the hallway again. Cayela got out of her bed a few times but then stayed put the rest of the night. In the morning Amy gathered all the data she needed before she left. Not long after that Leo's phone started ringing. It was her cousin Gia.

" Hey Leo.", Gia said.

" Hey Gia. What's up?", Leo said when she answered her phone.

" Not much. Hey, I got some great news to share with you.", Gia said.

" What is it?", Leo asked.

" Simon just got a job promotion! He got promoted to be a district attorney! Isn't that great?!", Gia exclaimed.

" Wow that is great Gia! Tell him I said congratulations!", Leo exclaimed.

" Thanks I will when he get's home from work. I also have something else to tell you too but I'll just save it for the party.", Gia said.

" Party? What party?", Leo asked in confusion.

" Oh, didn't your parents tell you? They're throwing Simon a job promotion party next week at their house.", Gia said.

" No, they didn't mention anything like that to me or my husband.", Leo said.

" Well now you know there's a party. You, Sheldon and Cayela are coming, right?", Gia asked.

" Are you kidding me? We wouldn't miss it for the world.", Leo said.

" Great! I'll see you guys there next week! Bye!", Gia exclaimed.

" Bye!", Leo exclaimed as she hung up the phone.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

One week later, everybody gathered at the Fordyces house for Simon's job promotion party. The whole family was there as well as the others. While Cayela, Florence, Charlotte and Summer were hanging out upstairs the adults were all downstairs talking and laughing while Gidget was running around the house chasing her tail and barking like crazy much to the dismay of her owners.

" Gidget shut up! Go lay down!", Mr. Fordyce shouted at the dog but she kept barking.

" Yo Gidge, just shut up!", Dakota shouted but Gidget still kept barking so they just decided to ignore it.

" So Gia what's this other thing you wanted to tell me about?", Leo asked.

" Hold on one second Leo.", Gia said. Then she turned to her husband Simon and whispered, " Should we reveal it?"

" Yes Gia. It's the perfect time for it.", Simon whispered with a smile on his face. Without hesitation Gia got up onto a table and said, " Ok everybody, Simon and I have some more great news to share with you in addition to his job promotion." She then turned her back, took off her jacket and said, " Ok you ready for this?"

" Yes! Just turn around Gia!", everybody interjected at once.

" Alright, 1, 2, 3!", Gia exclaimed as she spun around revealing her t-shirt to her whole family as well as her friends. Instant chaos errupted as everybody stared at the shirt. It said Baby On Board with a bunch of arrows pointing toward her stomach.

" WE'RE HAVING A BABY!", Gia and Simon exclaimed with big smiles on their faces.

" Shut up! Are you serious?!", Amanda exclaimed.

" You're pregnant Gia?!", Kennedy exclaimed.

" Yes! I'm 7 weeks pregnant! We wanted to wait until this party to tell you guys!", Gia exclaimed.

" Oh my god! Congratulations you guys! This is so exciting that Cayela's going to have a little cousin!", Leo exclaimed as she hugged her cousin when she got down off the table.

" I know! I was so shocked and happy when I found out and when I told Simon that he was going to be a father he was thrilled! He started doing doughnuts around the room!", Gia exclaimed.

" Well we're really happy for you two! You two are going to be great parents!", Mrs. Fordyce exclaimed as she hugged her niece.

" Thanks Aunt Miranda! I'm so excited to be taking this journey! Just like Leo, I've always wanted to be a mother too and now I'm finally going to become one!", Gia exclaimed.

" Well we're happy for you regardless!", Mr. Fordyce exclaimed as he hugged her.

" Thanks Uncle Robert!", Gia exclaimed but just as she said that the lights flickered and the whole house got dark causing a chorus of gasps and teenage girls screaming upstairs.

" Oh that's just lovely, the power went out.", Mrs. Fordyce said as she rolled her eyes.

" It won't be for long Miranda. We have an automatic generator remember? It should kick on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…", Mr. Fordyce said as the generator started up and the lights came back on.

" There it goes.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Mom what just happened?", Cayela asked her mother when her and her friends came downstairs.

" The power went out so the house is running on the automatic generator now Cayela.", Leo said.

" Why were you, Florence, Charlotte and Summer screaming upstairs?", Sheldon asked as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

" Because when the lights went out Dad it scared us. We didn't know what was going on. We didn't know if it was a power outage or a tornado.", Cayela said.

" And why in the name of Einstein would assume that was a tornado Cayela?", Sheldon asked as he rolled his eyes at her.

" Because that's what happened at Grandma Mary's house so that's why I assumed that.", Cayela said.

" Sweetheart if it was a tornado we would be hearing the sirens go off and we would be in the basement.", Leo said.

" Yeah that's true. Sorry.", Cayela said.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Woof! Woof! Woof!

" Who the freak could that be?", Florence asked.

" I don't know. A serial killer?", Charlotte said in a joking way.

" Charlotte don't make jokes like that. We don't need to go that extreme.", Summer said as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

" Girls calm down. I'll go see who it is.", Leo said as she went to the front door and opened it. It was the Burkowitzes and they seemed very mad and irritated.

" Molly what are you and your parents doing here?!", Leo angrily asked.

" We want to talk to your stupid dad Leo! Where is he?!", Molly angrily asked.

" He's mingling with our family right now! What do you want?!", Leo angrily asked.

Woof! Woof! Woof!

" This is about your stupid generator outside!", Molly angrily said.

" What about it Molly?!", Leo angrily asked.

" It's too loud! We're trying to sleep and it's keeping us up because we can hear it all the way across the street!", Molly angrily said as she got up in Leo's face.

" Ok first off, get out of my face and secondly, deal with it! It's an automatic generator and it will shut off by itself when the power comes back on!", Leo shouted.

" Oh it's not just the noise of the generator that's bothering us it's also the noise of the people over here too! There's got to be at least over hundreds of adults here and 4 teenage girls! Not to mention that stupid mutt of yours won't SHUT UP!", Molly angrily shouted.

Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!

" Ok first off Gidget's not stupid and secondly we're throwing a party for my cousin in-law Simon! He got a job promotion! Not to mention he's about to become a father because my cousin Gia is 7 weeks pregnant! As for the teenage girls that's just my daughter Cayela and her friends!", Leo angrily shouted.

" Wait, WHAT?! You're a mother now?!", Molly angrily shouted.

" Yes so get out of here before you end up embarrassing me in front of her! The last thing I want her to know about is that someone hates her mother!", Leo shouted in Molly's face.

" Mom I'm standing right here and can hear everything you're saying.", Cayela said as she stood a few feet behind her mother next to Florence, Charlotte and Summer.

" Cayela Rachelle this doesn't concern you at the moment. Please go do something else with your friends or go talk to your father.", Leo said as she rolled her eyes at her daughter.

" Alright whatever you say Mom.", Cayela said as she walked away with her friends.

" Really Fordyce?! Cayela Rachelle?! That is the dumbest name I've ever heard!", Molly shouted.

" Excuse me Molly but no it's not! It's a very beautiful name and I don't appreciate you insulting my daughter or her name for that matter! And that's Fordyce-Cooper to you! Have you forgotten that Sheldon and I are married?!", Leo shouted.

" I don't give a care! I thought I told you that at your stupid bachelorette party!", Molly shouted.

" Yes you did but only because you showed up uninvited like you're doing right now! Get out Burkowitz! I'm sick and tired of you continuing to bully me! It was one thing when we were kids but we're adults now and this is not appropriate anymore! This little game you're playing with me is getting very old and it needs to stop, especially now since I'm married and a mother of a young teenage girl!", Leo shouted.

" Stop yelling at our daughter!", Mr. and Mrs. Burkowitz shouted at her.

" I couldn't give a flying hoot of what you guys want! Just leave our house and SHUT UP!", Leo shouted as she shoved the three of them off the front porch and slammed the door shut. Gidget continued barking like normal but then her barking turned aggressive when the sound of shattering glass suddenly came from the back of the house setting off the ADT security system. Everyone started screaming when Rico entered the room with several of his motorcycle gang buddies. They were each carrying a blunt object in their hand.

" Dakota Harris, where are ya at you psycho ass bitch?!", Rico shouted.

" Rico Boriellas what the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you the day that we were at the bar to go away and leave me alone!", Dakota shouted as she shoved her way through the sea of people. She stood a few feet in front of her ex-boyfriend with her arms crossed in front of her chest giving him the stink eye.

" Yeah well I decided that I'm not through with you yet! Me and my motorcycle buddies want to have a little chat with you!", Rico shouted as he started cracking his knuckles. His buddies did the same thing.

" About what?!", Dakota shouted.

" About why in the hell you broke up with me in the first place and started going out with this nerd!", Rico shouted as he angrily threw a finger at Leonard.

" Excuse me?!", Leonard shouted.

" Leonard is not just a nerd! He's a physicist and he's a way better boyfriend than you! Now I suggest that you and your stupid motorcycle buddies get out of here before I start breaking some skulls in front of everyone in this room!", Dakota shouted as she got up in Rico's face.

" Unless you want to deal with me!", Leonard shouted as he joined her side.

" You want to hit me Bernard?!", Rico shouted as he got up in Leonard's face.

" Again it's Leonard and I'm not going to hit you Rico Boriellas! Now get out of here and leave my girlfriend alone!", Leonard shouted as he shoved Rico away.

" She was my girlfriend first you moron!", Rico shouted.

" Yeah well now she's mine because you screwed up with her and treated her like crap! So who's got the last say now?!", Leonard shouted.

" Come on, hit me Bernard!", Rico shouted.

" It's Leonard and I told you I'm not going to hit you!", Leonard shouted.

" What are you chicken?!", Rico shouted. Then he mocked, " Oh I'm Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and I'm just a wimpy chicken who can't fight!" This began to piss Leonard off.

" You better watch what you're saying Rico because I am THIS close to hitting you!", Leonard shouted as he made a gesture with his hand.

" Say that again, wimpy chicken!", Rico mocked. In an instant Leonard lashed out at him but Dakota stepped in between the two of them and sucker punched Rico right square in the face.

" Oh so now you want to fight me Dakota Chantel?!", Rico shouted.

" Yeah let's go d*ckhead! Ex vs ex! Come on!", Dakota shouted as she put her fists up.

" Well fine if that's what you want! I can whoop your butt any day!", Rico shouted as he put his fists up too.

" We'll see about that!", Dakota shouted. As the two of them were circling each other with their fists raised in the air as if they were in the octagon Rico shouted, "Come on whatcha gonna do Skullbreaker?!"

" I'm gonna give you a one way ticket to Shut Up Ville!", Dakota shouted as she threw a punch at him nailing him right in the jaw.

" That doesn't even make any sense!", Rico shouted as he punched her back but she dodged it.

" Yeah well it does to me! Walls of Jericho!", Dakota shouted as she grabbed Rico by his legs and sat on his butt.

" I don't think so!", Rico shouted as he thrusted his butt up into hers which made her let go and they continued to fight.

" You're the biggest fattest jerk I have ever met Rico James!", Dakota shouted as she kept pounding her fists into his face.

" And you're the biggest bi**h I ever met!", Rico shouted as he continued swinging at her too. Cayela got a little curious as to what was going on but she accidentally got a little too close to the fight and Rico inadvertently hit her in the process which made her cry.

" CAYELA!", Leo screamed as she picked her daughter up, consoling her as she continued crying. Sheldon joined his wife's side almost immediately.

" You asshole! You just hit my goddaughter!", Dakota shouted at Rico as the fight suddenly stopped.

" Oh shut up Dakota! I don't give a damn!", Rico shouted.

" Oh yeah?! Well maybe you'll give one when you see this!", Garrett shouted as he stormed upstairs for a moment and came back down wearing his football uniform.

" What's with the football getup?!", Rico shouted.

" That's because I'm a pro football player and if you and your stupid motorcycle junkie friends don't get out of here I'm gonna sack you for a loss for hurting my niece!", Garrett shouted as he lifted up his face guard on his helmet and shoved his mouth guard into his mouth before lowering the face guard again. He hissed in anger as he stood there with his fists balled up at his sides. His seething rage was very noticeable to not just his entire family but also his friends too. This completely shocked them because Garrett rarely ever got very pissed off about anything.

" How about you suck my d*ck and leave me the hell alone jockhead!", Rico shouted as he ran for his life with his buddies following him. They ran toward the garage. Garrett was about to chase after them but Sheldon stopped him.

" Let me deal with them Garrett!", Sheldon interjected as he headed to the garage as well. He came back in with a baseball bat and asked, " Do you mind if I use this bat for a moment?" as he held it up.

" Not at all Sheldon. Go ahead.", Mr. Fordyce said.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said before he headed back into the garage shutting the door behind him. In a split second they all saw Sheldon chasing Rico and his motorcycle buddies down the street angrily waving the bat in the air shouting, " Come back here you rat bastards! I'm going to kill you!" Rico's buddies managed to get away but Sheldon eventually caught up to Rico and speared him off his motorcycle down to the pavement. Rico shielded his face with his arms as Sheldon was bashing his face in with the bat. He wanted to make him pay for hurting his daughter.

" Get off of me Sheldon! Have you lost your mind?!", Rico shouted.

" No! This is what you get for hitting my daughter!", Sheldon shouted as he continued swinging the bat at him in anger but Rico shoved him off and ripped the bat out of his hands before throwing it to the ground. Sheldon then grabbed Rico in a headlock and kneed him in the stomach before letting go. Rico doubled over in pain and fell to his knees as he gasped for air. Sheldon then picked up the bat again, hit him one more time, grabbed Rico's motorcycle key out of the ignition and chucked it down the road before he shouted, " Now get out of here! And if I ever see your face again or you come anywhere near me, my friends or my family again especially my wife and daughter I will beat you until you're unconscious! Do you hear me?!" Sheldon started walking away carrying the bat with him leaving Rico to pick himself up off the ground.

" Shit!", Rico shouted as he angrily kicked his motorcycle before he started storming in the opposite direction to get his keys but he stumbled over his feet and fell to the ground again flat on his face.

" Idiot.", Sheldon mumbled under his breath as he shook his head and continued walking back to the house. When he got back there Cayela was still crying as she sat in Leo's lap on the couch.

" Shhh, you're alright sweetheart. I got you.", Leo softly said as she gently held Cayela against her chest.

" My face hurts and I just wet myself again!", Cayela cried.

" Well then I guess it sounds like you need your diaper changed. Sheldon where did you put Cayela's diaper bag at?", Leo said as she stood up from the couch with Cayela in her arms.

" It's right here Leo.", Sheldon as he handed the bag to her.

" Thank you.", Leo said as she slung it over her shoulder. She carried Cayela up the stairs to one of the bedrooms, shut the door behind her, walked over to the bed and set the bag down. She then pulled out the pad and set it down on the bed before laying Cayela down onto it. Cayela cried the whole time but then stopped after she was given a fresh diaper. Leo then carried her daughter back downstairs and sat on the couch with her in her lap.

" Is she ok?", Dakota asked as she sat next to Leo.

" Yeah she's fine. I just changed her diaper and now she looks like she's sleeping on my shoulder.", Leo said as she kissed the top of Cayela's head. Cayela was sleeping peacefully against her mother's shoulder drooling all over it as if she was a baby even though she's a teenager.

" Leo I'm so sorry about my stupid jerk of an ex! I don't know why he did that! That was completely uncalled for!", Dakota said.

" It's ok Dakota.", Leo said.

" No it's really not! He hurt your daughter because of his stupid hotheaded, jerk of the year personality! And you know what I'm going to see to it that he never bothers us again!", Dakota said.

" What are you going to do?", Leo asked as she stared at her friend in confusion.

" I'm going to file a restraining order against him. I realize that I should have done that the day I broke up with him in the first place. He's crazy.", Dakota said.

" I would totally agree with that.", Leo said. The party continued without anymore additional problems. 2 weeks later Dakota decided to spend the day with her sister Makenzie. They decided to go for a jog together in a nearby park that morning.

" Hey sis, you ready to go?", Makenzie asked when she showed up at Dakota's apartment to pick her up. She was dressed in a dark blue sports tank top, black gym shorts, and white tennis shoes on her feet. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had earbuds stuck in her ears that were connected to an ipod that was resting on her upper arm.

" Oh you know it! Let me just grab my water bottle and cooling towel real quick.", Dakota said as she ran off to grab said items before she grabbed her keys and headed out the door with her sister locking the door behind her. When they got to the park and began their jog down the trail everything seemed normal for a while like it was just any other regular day. The two Harris sisters were running beside each other just talking, laughing and having fun but in the middle of the day Makenzie suddenly started to complain about a really bad headache. She stopped running and sat down on the trail massaging both sides of her head with her hands.

" Makenzie, are you ok?", Dakota asked as she stopped running and got down on the ground next to her sister.

" Yeah I'm fine Dakota I just got a really bad headache for some reason.", Makenzie said as she continued massaging her head.

" Well here, take some Ibuprofen. It's probably just a bad migraine.", Dakota said as she shoved two pills into her sister's hand.

" Yeah you're probably right. Thanks.", Makenzie said as she popped the pills into her mouth and washed them down with water. They continued their jog but as they did so and the day progressed Makenzie's headache began to get worse. By the end of the day Dakota and some other person had to help Makenzie walk to Dakota's car because Makenzie was starting to have trouble walking.

" Something's not right with you Kenz. This isn't normal.", Dakota said in concern as she drove out of the park. Makenzie was leaning against the passenger side window with one hand on her head. She looked like she was very exhausted and was sweating very badly. Not to mention her breathing was starting to become shallow.

" Yeah, you think?", Makenzie exhaled.

" I'm going to call Mom, Dad, Johnathan and Eamon and let them know what's going on. We're going to get to the bottom of this mystery of why you're feeling sick all of a sudden.", Dakota said as she picked her phone up and called her mother.

" Dakota? Is everything ok?", Mrs. Harris answered.

" Not really Mom. I think you, Dad, Johnathan and Eamon better get out here now. There's something wrong with Makenzie. She's feeling really sick all of a sudden.", Dakota said in concern as she was driving her car back to her apartment.

" What? That doesn't make any sense. She was fine when she left yesterday.", Mrs. Harris said in a confused voice. She wasn't understanding exactly what her daughter was talking about.

" I know it's just really bizarre. I don't know what to think.", Dakota said.

" Alright well just take her to your place and we'll try to get out there as soon as we can.", Mrs. Harris said.

" Alright see you when you get here.", Dakota said as she hung up. Dakota and Makenzie made it back to the apartment complex and Dakota helped her sister get up the stairs. Meanwhile Mrs. Harris told her husband and two sons what was going on so they packed their bags and immediately left that evening buying tickets for the next flight out to Pasadena. When they finally arrived at Dakota's apartment it was well after 2 in the morning. Mr. Harris knocked on the door being careful not to knock too loudly to disturb the neighbors but loud enough for the two sisters to hear it. Dakota came to the door a few seconds later dressed in her pajamas trying to adjust her eyes to the lighting in the hallway.

" Oh thank God you're finally here. Come in.", Dakota yawned as she let her family in. Makenzie was sleeping on the couch but woke up when she noticed that her family was there.

" Makenzie are you alright?", Mr. Harris asked as he kneeled down by his daughter's side.

" Not really Dad. My head is pounding, I'm sweating like crazy and I… can barely get a breath out.", Makenzie softly said as she trying so hard to breathe.

" And your skin is looking very pale too.", Dakota said in concern.

" What the hell were you doing today sis?!", Eamon asked in concern.

" Dakota and I went for a jog at the park when this massive headache hit me out of nowhere. She gave me some Ibuprofen thinking that it was just a migraine but it just got worse. I don't feel like myself.", Makenzie softly said.

" To hell you don't.", Johnathan said.

" That's not funny Johnathan.", Makenzie softly said as she weakly rolled her eyes.

" Oh come on! I'm just trying to lighten the mood!", Johnathan laughed.

" Johnathan you're not helping the cause! Come on sis get up! I'm driving us all to the hospital right now!", Dakota hissed.

" I don't want to go anywhere Dakota. I just want to lay here.", Makenzie softly said.

" Kenz there's something seriously wrong with you! You need to go get checked out!", Dakota hissed.

" Alright fine. Can you help me up?", Makenzie softly said as she tried to sit up but couldn't quite find the strength to do so.

" Sure.", Dakota said as she helped Makenzie get up. With the help of her parents and two brothers they all managed to get Makenzie out of the apartment and down to Dakota's car. Dakota drove like a madwoman to get to the hospital. Once they were all sitting in the ER, Makenzie underwent a multitude of tests and a CT scan of her head. The doctors told them to come back in two weeks when the results come in. In the meantime Makenzie was given strict orders to stay with her sister until then. Their family rented a motel room nearby just in case if anything was to get seriously bad. Dakota wrote a note for Leonard and stuck it on the door of 4A before she headed back to bed. In the morning after Cayela was dropped off at school and Leo, Sheldon and Leonard were about to leave for work Leo noticed the note on the door.

" Leonard there's a note here for you on the door.", Leo said.

" Really? That's odd.", Leonard said as he took the note off the door and looked at it. The note said:

 _Dear Leonard,_

 _I'm so sorry that I forgot to call you last night but something came up that prevented me from doing so. My sister Makenzie suddenly got very sick yesterday so I had to spend the whole night taking care of her. I hope you're not mad at me and think that I just didn't want to talk to you. I'll let you know updates as soon as I find out seeing as it may that my sister's going to be staying with me for the next 2 weeks. Anyways I'm really sorry and I hope we can meet up later today. Love you, Dakota._

" Oh for God sakes! I should probably stop by Dakota's after work today.", Leonard said.

" Why? What's going on?", Leo asked.

" Uh, apparently her sister Makenzie got sick last night.", Leonard said.

" Sick?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" Oh here we go! Why do I even bother?!", Leonard interjected as he rolled his eyes at his roommate/best friend and stormed out the door throwing his hands in the air. He was really starting to get annoyed with his best friend's OCD but decided that now was not the appropriate time to make a fuss over it. Leo just shook her head as she drove the three of them to work. Then after work and after they picked up Cayela from school Leonard decided to stop by Dakota's apartment to see her and her sister.

" What's Uncle Leonard doing?", Cayela asked as she was walking up the stairs with her parents.

" He's stopping by to see Auntie Dakota and her sister. You'll see him in a couple hours because right now you're going to go do your homework and then you're going to go take a nap.", Leo said.

" Aw I don't want to!", Cayela complained the second they entered their apartment. She wanted to keep arguing but did what she was told to do anyway. Then when Leonard came back he was immediately met with a mist of Lysol being sprayed into his face and all over his body by Sheldon.

" For God sakes Sheldon Cooper what the hell are you doing?!", Leonard interjected as he started to cough and wheeze.

" What do you mean what am I doing?! I'm saving our lives!", Sheldon shrieked.

" Don't do that! You know I have asthma!", Leonard interjected as he pulled out his inhaler and sucked on it.

" What is going on here you lunatics?! I can hear you guys from across the hall!", Penny hissed as she suddenly barged into her friends' apartment. She was really not in the mood to deal with her two male best friends screaming at each other considering the fact that she had a very stressful day at work and a failed acting audition.

" I ALMOST DIED is what's going on Penny! Sheldon just sprayed me in the face with Lysol!", Leonard interjected as he pointed at Sheldon who still had the can of Lysol in his hand.

" Why would you do that Sheldon?!", Penny hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" Because Leonard is now a potential carrier for deadly diseases and contagious pathogens which no doubtly will infect this whole apartment including Leonard, myself, my wife and my daughter!", Sheldon shrieked as he continued spraying the Lysol everywhere.

" Would you get a grip on yourself you weirdo! I have no idea what the hell this is even about anyway!", Penny hissed as she snatched the can out of his hand.

" He's just freaking out about my girlfriend's sister Makenzie! She got sick last night so Sheldon thinks she has some contagious virus which DOESN'T seem to be the case! When I saw her she looked like something more serious was going with her and not just some simple contagious virus!", Leonard hissed as he threw one glance at his best friend.

" Are you going delusional Leonard?! Is the virus effecting your brain?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" What?! No! Sheldon there's no contagious virus spreading around!", Leonard hissed.

" Yeah you whack-a-doodle! Calm down!", Penny hissed.

" Penny that's not helping and how can I calm down at a time like this?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" Hey can we keep it down? Cayela's sleeping.", Leo said but the second she did so Cayela suddenly woke up screaming and crying about something.

" Oh now look what you idiots did!", Leo interjected as she narrowed her eyes at her husband and their friends.

" That doesn't sound like it was entirely our fault Leo. Go check on her.", Sheldon said.

" Alright.", Leo said as she walked down the hallway to Cayela's bedroom.

" Cayela what's wrong?", Leo asked when she walked in and shut the door behind her.

" My diaper's wet!", Cayela cried.

" Do you need to be changed sweetheart?", Leo asked.

" YES!", Cayela cried.

" Ok calm down. I'll get it taken care of.", Leo said as she flipped the light on and grabbed the supplies out of the closet. She then carried the items over to her daughter's bed and set them down before pulling back the covers. Once Cayela was laying on the pad her mother quickly changed her and slipped her shorts back on. She sighed in comfort as Leo tucked her back in.

" Do you feel better?", Leo asked. Cayela nodded her head as she fell back asleep. Leo kissed her head before she cleaned up the mess, shut the light off and walked out.

" Ok I'm back.", Leo said.

" What was wrong with her?", Sheldon asked.

" Oh she just needed a diaper change. She's fine now, she just fell back asleep after I changed her.", Leo said.

" Oh good.", Sheldon said. Over the course of the two weeks that Makenzie was staying with Dakota her condition continued to get worse causing more weird behavior to distribute among Sheldon who still thought that she had a contagious virus and that he was going to catch it. But the real truth came out after the Harris family took Makenzie back to the doctor to review the results of the tests and CT scan and the results were devestating. After her family left and went back home Dakota just sunk to the floor in her apartment and started crying. She couldn't believe that her sister had been diagnosed with that dreaded C word that no one likes to talk about. As she sat there against the door sobbing she suddenly heard someone knocking on the door. She stood up, opened the door and was surprised to see Leonard standing there.

" Hi Leonard!", Dakota cried as she stood there staring at her boyfriend with tears running down her face.

" Dakota are you ok? Why are you crying?", Leonard asked.

" I'm crying because I just found out some heartbreaking news! Come in!", Dakota cried as she stepped aside and opened the door allowing Leonard to walk in. She shut the door behind him.

" What's going on?", Leonard asked.

" My sister has terminal brain cancer!", Dakota cried as she threw herself into his arms sobbing into his shoulder.

" What?! That's horrible!", Leonard exclaimed in shock. He couldn't believe what his girlfriend just said.

" They said that she only has about 4 to 5 months to live but that's just an estimate! Who knows how long she actually has because she keeps getting sicker and sicker by the minute! It's not fair that this is happening to her! She's not even that old she's only 43 years old!", Dakota cried.

" Come on. Let's go upstairs to talk.", Leonard said as he led her to the door and out of the apartment. But the second they walked into 4A, Sheldon sprayed them with Lysol.

" Sheldon stop doing that! You're gonna kill me!", Leonard shouted at his roommate/best friend as he started coughing and wheezing again. He used his inhaler again to catch his breath.

" Leonard I can't take any chances of a contagious virus being spread around here. I don't want to catch it.", Sheldon said as he continued spraying the Lysol around the apartment.

" Sheldon Lee Cooper this is a REALLY bad time for you to be freaking out about catching a virus! In fact, there's NO virus PERIOD! There never has been!", Leonard shouted at him.

" That's Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and I don't understand what you're talking about! If there is no virus then why did Makenzie get sick?! Explain that!", Sheldon interjected.

" BECAUSE SHE HAS BRAIN CANCER AND SHE'S DYING!", Dakota screamed as she continued to cry. Sheldon just stood there with a blank expression on his face. He was lost for words. He felt like a complete idiot for the way he acted.

" This whole time… it was cancer?", Sheldon shockingly asked.

" Yes!", Leonard interjected.

" When did you find this out?!", Leo asked in complete shock.

" This morning Leo! It was the worst doctor's appointment ever to sit there with my mom, dad and two brothers and listen to the doctor say that my sister is dying!", Dakota cried.

" Oh my god! How long does she have?!", Leo asked as tears started to well up in her eyes as well.

" The estimate's about 4 to 5 months!", Dakota cried.

" Oh my god Dakota!", Leo shrieked as she just embraced her friend. Dakota just continued to sob loudly into her friend's shoulder wishing that it was all just a bad dream but she knew it wasn't. Her beautiful, full of life sister was going to die and she couldn't do anything about it. Cayela stopped what she was doing and came out of her room to see what was going on.

" What's going on? Is there something wrong with you?", Cayela asked.

" No there's nothing wrong with me Cayela, I'm perfectly fine. It's my sister.", Dakota sadly said as tears continued to slip from her face when she sat down on the couch(not Sheldon's spot).

" What's wrong with your sister Auntie Dakota?", Cayela asked as she sat down next to her.

" Well, let's just say that she's very sick and she's not going to be around for much longer. She'll be going to a very far away place that we can't get to, at least not yet.", Dakota sadly said as she wiped away her tears.

" What does that mean?", Cayela asked in confusion.

" Cayela what she's trying to say is that her sister is dying and she'll be going to heaven.", Leo sadly said.

" That's so sad.", Cayela sadly said.

" I agree with you kid. It is sad.", Dakota sadly said as she sniffled and hugged Cayela.

" Well you know what, I think we should go out for a little bit. It will help get your mind off your sister for a moment.", Leo said.

" I don't know Leo. I honestly don't feel like doing anything except laying in bed.", Dakota sadly said.

" Oh no you're not just going to lay in bed and feel sorry for yourself Dakota. Come on, we're all going to go out to the mall for a little bit.", Leo said as she stood up and walked over to the door grabbing her purse and Cayela's diaper bag.

" Alright if you insist Leo.", Dakota sadly said as she slowly stood up from the couch too as well as Cayela also. Leo drove them all to the mall and while Sheldon and Leonard walked into some collectables store Leo, Dakota and Cayela walked into a clothing store. After the first few minutes of walking around in there Dakota was beginning to feel a little better. She started engaging more in a conversation with Leo as if nothing had happened. As the two of them were talking, laughing and trying on clothes Cayela suddenly spotted an outfit that she wanted to try on so she grabbed it and went into the dressing room.

" Hey Mom, Auntie Dakota, look at this!", Cayela exclaimed as she came out of the dressing room wearing the outfit she had picked out.

" Cayela what is that you're wearing?!", Leo asked as she narrowed her eyes at her 14 year old autistic daughter.

" What do you mean what am I wearing Mom?! It's an outfit that I thought was really cute!", Cayela exclaimed as she stared at her mother. The outfit she was wearing was a short black t-shirt with the shoulders exposed, the waistline was showing, a skull and crossbones on the front of it and a blue jean skirt.

" Cayela your father would kill me if I let you get that! Maybe when you're 18 but not when you're 14, plus the waistband of your diaper is showing a little bit over the top of the skirt! That is not appropriate for you to be wearing to school!", Leo scolded.

" Aww come on! I thought it was really cute!", Cayela protested.

" It is but not for a girl your age Cayela. It's more like an outfit for high school girls. You're in middle school in the 7th grade. You're too young for that.", Dakota said.

" Yes. Trust me your father's going to blow his head off if he sees you wearing that. So please go take it off and put it back where you found it before your father comes in here and gets mad at me for letting you try that on in the first place.", Leo said.

" Fine, I'll go take it off.", Cayela said with a defeated sigh as she marched back into the dressing room. She took off what she had on and put her clothes back on. Cayela then put the outfit back on the rack and began searching for something more appropriate. When she found something she took it into the dressing room and put it on. She came out to show her mother and godmother what she was wearing.

" What about this? Is this better?", Cayela asked as she stood there. The outfit she was wearing this time was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a silky blue t-shirt with no waistline and shoulder exposure. The sleeves were very flowy and swished around her arms as she brushed her hair out of her face with her hands.

" Yes that's much better honey. Much more age appropriate for you to be wearing.", Leo said with a smile.

" Oh that's cute Cayela. That looks like something you would wear.", Dakota said.

" I like it! Can I get it Mom?!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Yes you can get that sweetheart. I don't have an issue with that outfit and I'm sure your father won't either.", Leo said.

" Yay! Thank you Mom!", Cayela exclaimed as she hugged her mother before she skipped back into the dressing room, took off the outfit and put her clothes back on. After they purchased their items they walked out and as they were walking through the mall to find Sheldon and Leonard, Cayela started to act out and scream so Leo gently grabbed her by the shoulders and said, " Cayela you don't need to scream like that, you're only embarrassing yourself and us. Now what is it?"

" Can you please take me to the bathroom to change me? I'm feeling uncomfortable.", Cayela asked.

" Yes sweetheart that's all you had to ask me. Dakota do you mind waiting here a moment while I take Cayela to the bathroom?", Leo said.

" Oh no not at all Leo. Go ahead.", Dakota said.

" Thanks.", Leo said as she walked away with Cayela to find a bathroom. When they found one they walked in.

" There you go, all clean.", Leo said as she finished wrapping a new brief around Cayela's lower abdomen before slipping her shorts back on.

" Thank you Mom. I love you.", Cayela said as she sat up and hugged her mother.

" You're welcome sweetheart. I love you too.", Leo said as she hugged her back and kissed her daughter's head. She then cleaned up the mess and walked out after washing their hands. They met back up with Dakota and continued walking through the mall until they found the two men looking at a bunch of science stuff inside the Discovery Channel store.

" Figures we'd find you two in a place like this.", Dakota said.

" Oh hi Dakota. Did you get anything good?", Leonard asked as he kissed his girlfriend.

" Yeah, I got at least a couple new tops and some bottoms too.", Dakota said.

" Nice.", Leonard said.

" What are you and my husband doing Leonard?", Leo asked.

" I don't know Leo. Sheldon said he wanted to check this place out after we didn't find anything in the collectables so I wasn't just going to say no to him. There's actually some pretty cool stuff in this store.", Leonard said.

" Indeed. I just found this model rocket.", Sheldon said as he held said item in his hand.

" Sheldon, didn't you and Howard build one once and it exploded?", Leonard asked as he narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

" Yes. It was a bonding experience considering the fact that we both had miserable childhoods.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon! Not in front of Cayela! She doesn't need to hear that!", Leo scolded her husband.

" Mom I wasn't even listening to what Dad was talking about.", Cayela said as she looked at her mother in confusion.

" Ok but still you don't need to hear what he said.", Leo said.

" Hey! Cool!", Cayela exclaimed when she wandered off to look at a screen that had an image of realistic looking jellyfish on it. Below it was a control panel with a bunch of buttons. She tapped on a button and the image changed on the screen. There was now a dolphin on it. Curious as to what the other buttons were for she started tapping on them as if she was a toddler making the images change very fast which then caught Sheldon's attention.

" Cayela stop pressing the buttons like that! You're going to break it!", Sheldon scolded his daughter as he was trying to pull her away.

" Aww come on Dad! What are you talking about?! This is cool!", Cayela said as she continued pressing the buttons. As Sheldon kept trying to pull her away he noticed an employee was just standing there staring.

" Please excuse my daughter. She doesn't understand the concept of what's appropriate and not appropriate. She has Autism.", Sheldon said.

" Oh that's completely understandable sir. I have a daughter myself and she's also autistic. She's 12 years old though and sometimes drives my wife and I insane.", the male employee said.

" Yeah well my daughter's 14.", Sheldon said. The conversation continued as Sheldon and Leonard paid for their items and left the store with Leo, Dakota and Cayela. When they went into another store Cayela was searching through a rack of clothes when all of a sudden she grabbed a piece of clothing at the exact same time as another person did and moved it aside to reveal another 14 year old girl. She was African American with long black hair that was in corn rows braids and she had them up in a pony tail. She was wearing a purple Nike t-shirt, blue jean shorts and purple sparklie flip flops on her feet. She had brown colored eyes as well.

" Hi.", the girl said with a friendly smile.

" Hi. I'm Cayela Fordyce-Cooper what's your name?", Cayela nervously asked.

" Julia Ratley. Nice to meet you Cayela.", Julia said as she continued smiling.

" Nice to meet you too Julia.", Cayela said as she started to smile back. She walked around to the other side of the rack and the two girls started a conversation with each other. They were laughing about something too when all of a sudden they heard a woman's voice call out, " Julia it's time to go!"

" Hold on Mom! I'm talking to someone!", Julia called back before she continued to talk to Cayela but was interrupted again, this time by one of her brothers.

" J come on let's go! Ma's ready to leave!", Mark shouted at her.

" Yo would ya shut it Mark?! I'm coming in just a second! I'm talking to a new friend! And what have I told you about calling me J?! It's stupid and that's not my name!", Julia shouted back at her brother.

" Says you J!", Mark shouted.

" Mark stop foolin' around or I'm gonna beat yo ass! Julia come on let's go! Zakiya needs to go take a nap!", Mrs. Ratley shouted.

" In a second Mom! I'm talking to a new friend I just met!", Julia shouted. Then she said, " Sorry about that Cayela. My family's not usually like that unless it's a very stressful busy day."

" Oh that's ok Julia. I don't mind it.", Cayela said.

" Cayela it's time to go! We're leaving!", Leo called out.

" Uh oh that's my mom calling me.", Cayela said.

" Yeah we probably should wrap this conversation up. Hey do you want to trade phone numbers before we walk away?", Julia said.

" Sure.", Cayela said. The two girls pulled out their phones and swapped phone numbers with each other.

" Julia! Let's go!", Mr. Ratley shouted.

" It was nice meeting you Cayela. Hopefully we can get together again sometime.", Julia said as she put her phone away.

" You too Julia. Bye.", Cayela said before she walked away.

" Bye.", Julia called back before she left as well.

" Cayela who was that African American girl you were talking to in the store?", Leo asked as she was driving them all home.

" Oh that's Julia Ratley. I just made friends with her Mom. I even got her number so we can keep in touch with each other.", Cayela said.

" Oh well that's nice that you made a new friend.", Leo said with a smile.

" I know! Can I invite her and my other friends over to hang out later?", Cayela asked.

" I don't see why not but that's up to your father.", Leo said.

" Dad the question's going to you. Can I invite my friends over?", Cayela asked as she looked at her father.

" I suppose so.", Sheldon said with a sigh.

" Yay! Thank you!", Cayela exclaimed. Later that day after they got home and after Cayela called Florence, Charlotte and Summer to come over she then decided to call Julia, her new friend, over to hang out with them.

" Yo Mom, Dad, can I go over to Cayela's?!", Julia exclaimed when she came running into the kitchen.

" Who's Cayela?", Mr. Ratley asked as he stared at his daughter.

" Is this the girl you were talking to earlier today at the mall?", Mrs. Ratley asked.

" Yes Mom she just invited me over to hang out with her and her friends! So can I go?!", Julia exclaimed. Her parents thought for a moment and looked at each other. Then her mother said, " Tell her yes but on the condition that we get to meet her parents when we drop you off."

" Ok! Thank you!", Julia exclaimed as she hugged her parents before she ran off to text Cayela.

 _J: My parents said yes but they would like to meet your parents when they drop me off._

 _C: Ok._

 _J: Where do you live?_

 _C: 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Apartment 4A._

 _J: Ok thanks. I'll make sure to tell my parents. See ya there. :)_

 _C: See ya. :)_

" Did you get Cayela's address? Where does she live?", Mrs. Ratley asked as she turned on the GPS unit in the car.

" Put in 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Apartment 4A.", Julia said. Mrs. Ratley put the address into the GPS, started the car, and hit the Start Route button. Once they got there Leo and Sheldon met Julia's parents while Cayela took Julia back to her room where Julia met Florence, Charlotte and Summer. The girls immediately all hit it off with each other and started to hang out. Shortly after Mr. and Mrs. Ratley left Dakota stopped by again to see her friends and her boyfriend. She was still trying to distract herself from thinking too much about her sister but then something happened that she was totally not expecting, including Leo, Sheldon and Leonard. Her phone started ringing so she decided to take the call outside the apartment in the hallway to see who it was.

Meanwhile in Cayela's room the girls were jumping around on Cayela's bed listening to her ipod. What they were listening to was Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide by Shinedown. They were just jumping around laughing but suddenly everything stopped when they heard a loud scream followed by a whole bunch of sobbing coming from the living room. They decided to go there to see what was going on.

" Son of a bitch!", Dakota screamed when she suddenly came bursting back into the apartment and broke down sobbing.

" Dakota is everything ok? What happened?", Leonard asked in concern as he looked at his girlfriend who was kneeling on the floor sobbing into her hands.

" No! My sister Makenzie just passed away!", Dakota sobbed.

" WHAT?!", Leo and Sheldon interjected in complete shock.

" The cancer took her that fast?!", Leonard interjected in shock as he looked at her in the eyes.

" Yes! Apparently it was much more serious than we first thought! It happened just about a minute ago!", Dakota sobbed.

" Well who were you on the phone with?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" My brother Eamon! Him and Johnathan were just talking to her when all of a sudden she just killed over right in front of them! Johnathan immediately started screaming at Eamon telling him to go get our parents which they called 9.1.1 but by the time emergency got there they said she was already gone and there wasn't anything they could do! Oh god my sister!", Dakota sobbed as Leo and Leonard embraced her.

" I just don't understand how this could have happened so fast! We just found out this morning that she had cancer and now all of a sudden she's gone forever!", Dakota sobbed.

" Mom, is everything ok out here?", Cayela asked as she stood there with her friends.

" Not really Cayela. Your Auntie Dakota's sister just died.", Leo sadly said.

" What?! Her sister went to heaven?!", Cayela asked as her eyes went wide.

" Yes sweetheart.", Leo sadly said. As Leonard just held Dakota in his arms as she continued to cry the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne played in the background. It continued playing even during Makenzie's funeral that took place 4 weeks later.

" We are gathered here today to celebrate the wonderful life of Makenzie Ghendrick Harris. She was such a very vibrant and beautiful young woman who was very full of life and touched the lives of many people who knew her. She was happy, carefree, and had a lot of love to give to those who were closest to her. Especially her sister Dakota. The two of them shared a bond with each other that no one else had or could even come close to having. Makenzie was always willing to do anything to make others happy even on the days that she wasn't feeling happy herself. She always managed to keeping going and doing special things for people even when they told her to stop. She knew how to brighten up the room everyday with her smile, her charm, and everything else that made up her personality including her infectious laughter. Makenzie was fearless and would always be willing to take a hit for somebody even if they weren't worthy of it or didn't deserve it. Why her life was cut too soon, no one knows. Makenzie had dreams, dreams to become successful and to one day have a family of her own. She wanted nothing more than to be some man's future wife and some child's future mother. But sadly she can now never achieve those dreams and will forever live on in our hearts and in our memories. At this time would you all please bow your heads for a moment of silence.", the funeral director said as he stood at the podium inside the funeral home. Everyone in the room lowered their heads in silent prayer. After the service was over and a good majority of people left after they said their final goodbyes the gang and the Harris family as well as a family friend of theirs from Hawaii gathered around Makenzie's casket that had now been moved toward the funeral home's crematorium. As it sat in front of it for a moment they all took turns saying their last goodbyes and giving her kisses saying how much they loved her. Dakota was the last one to say her goodbyes but she was having a really hard time with it. As she kissed her sister for the final time she let the waterworks go after she couldn't hold it back any longer.

" It's ok, just let it go!", Michelle Geller, the Harris' family friend cried as she hugged Dakota who just cried into her shoulder. After Makenzie was cremated they all took her ashes out on a boat across the Pacific Ocean. The weather conditions were absolute perfect. There was nothing but clear blue skies and sunshine with a moderate breeze. Eamon and Johnathan were spreading the ashes over the water while the others were talking and sharing stories about Makenzie. As Dakota sat on the edge of the boat looking out over the water she took out her phone and pressed play on a song that she felt fit the moment. The song Hero by Enrique Iglesias played into the air as tears started to fall from Dakota's face again. Leonard sat beside her and embraced her as she cried into his shoulder. If there was one thing that he hated it would be that he hated to see anybody that he cared about so upset. He couldn't imagine how sad his girlfriend was feeling inside especially after she just lost her sister to cancer. As her crying started to subside he gently grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her.

" I love you Leonard! I don't know what I would ever do without you!", Dakota cried as she gazed into his eyes with tears still streaming from her face.

" I love you too Dakota! Same thing!", Leonard sadly said as he kissed her again. Later that evening Leonard decided to stay the night at Dakota's leaving Sheldon, Leo and Cayela alone for the night. As Cayela was sitting on the couch texting Florence she was suddenly interrupted by Sheldon when he walked up behind the couch and picked her up.

" Dad what gives?!", Cayela exclaimed.

" It's time for bed. Let's go change your diaper and put you to bed.", Sheldon said as he carried her to her room. Leo followed. After Cayela was changed and a t-shirt was slipped over her she suddenly started to cry for some reason.

" Cayela what's wrong? Why are you crying?", Sheldon asked as he sat there in front of his daughter on her bed.

" Because everybody's sad and it makes me sad!", Cayela cried as she sat there in her t-shirt and diaper.

" Shhh, come here. It's alright.", Sheldon said as he gently pulled her up into his lap and embraced her as she cried into his shoulder.

" Aww sweetheart it's natural for us to feel like that. Someone that we loved passed away but nobody's going to be sad forever. It's going to take some time but we're all going to find happiness again.", Leo sadly said as she stroked her hand through her daughter's hair.

" Yeah everybody except Auntie Dakota! She's so sad that she sounds like she'll never get over it!", Cayela cried.

" She will eventually. Just give her some time and space. Her sister Makenzie was very special to her and right now she's just overwhelmed with grief and shock as we are too.", Leo sadly said.

" Yes and with that being said it's time to go to sleep.", Sheldon said.

" And the seasons, they go round and round. And the painted ponies go up and down. We're captive on the carousel of time. We can't return, we can only look. Behind from where we came, and go round and round and round in the circle game.", Leo and Sheldon sang as they tucked Cayela into her bed for the night. Her crying slowly started to fade as she yawned.

" Good night Cayela. We love you.", Leo and Sheldon said as they stood over her.

" I love you too.", Cayela softly said as she fell asleep. Leo and Sheldon then both kissed her head and left the room after shutting the light off and the door behind them.

" We are so lucky to have her.", Leo whispered as they stood outside Cayela's bedroom.

" Indeed we are. I love you Leo.", Sheldon whispered.

" I love you too Sheldon.", Leo whispered as she kissed him. Then she whispered, " Come on, let's go to bed." as they headed to their room. The last thing Leo whispered into the air before falling asleep was, " Good night Makenzie. We'll miss you." As the weeks dragged on and things slowly started to get back to normal Leo, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj and Penny were gearing up for another game of paintball. Since Cayela and her friends didn't have school that day they decided to come watch. They sat on a hill off to the side of the paintball battlefield just talking to each other.

" Geology isn't a real science!", Sheldon interjected as he came tearing out of the shack shooting his paintball gun. The others followed including his wife Leo as Howard interjected, " Die you sons of bitches!"

" Ok we're going to pretend that my Uncle Howard didn't just say that!", Cayela laughed as Florence, Charlotte, Summer and Julia did the same.

" Oh man this is awesome! This is just like watching an episode of Tom and Jerry!", Florence laughed.

" Florence what the heck does Tom and Jerry have to do with what my parents and non-blood related aunt and uncles are doing right now?", Cayela asked as she stared at her best friend.

" I really have no freaking idea!", Florence laughed as she fell over onto her back rolling around with laughter causing more laughter among the other girls. But as the laughter continued it suddenly stopped when Cayela accidentally got hit in the eye with a paintball that came from the other side. The force was so painful that it made her cry. Leo gasped when she heard this.

" Cayela!", Florence, Charlotte, Summer and Julia interjected as they gasped.

" Oh my god Sheldon I think Cayela just got hit in the eye with a paintball!", Leo screamed as she ran off the field.

" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon screamed as he followed her.

" Time out!", Howard shouted across the field before him, Leonard, Raj and Penny ran after them.

" Oh Cayela are you ok?! Come here sweetheart!", Leo screamed as she took Cayela into her arms and held her in her lap. Cayela continued to cry as the paint dripped down her cheek from her eye.

" What happened over here?", Leslie asked when she walked up.

" Somebody shot Cayela in the eye with a paintball!", Leo hissed as she looked over her shoulder across the field.

" It hurts Mom!", Cayela cried.

" I know. Sheldon could you please get something to wipe this paint from her eye?", Leo said as she was rubbing gentle circles on Cayela's back. Her fingers were brushing against the waistband of Cayela's diaper.

" Of course.", Sheldon said as he walked back into the shack for a moment and started searching through his messenger bag. He then found some napkins and a bottle of water.

" Here, I got some napkins and a bottle of water.", Sheldon said as he dumped some water onto one of the napkins and gently wiped Cayela's eye with it. Even though the paint was coming off Cayela still wouldn't stop crying.

" Shhh, you're ok stop crying.", Leo said.

" I think she needs to go take a nap Leo.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah I think so too. Come on you guys we're going home.", Leo said as she stood up with Cayela in her arms and started carrying her towards the car. As they started packing up Leonard grabbed a wooden stake with the white flag attached at the top and stuck it in the ground outside their safe base shack indicating they were surrendering. Once they got home and changed clothes Sheldon took Cayela to her room and changed her diaper before tucking her into her bed. She fell asleep and her friends decided to join her shortly after. While sleeping Cayela unbuttoned her shorts and kicked them off leaving just her t-shirt and diaper on. 2 hours later as the other girls were starting to wake up Florence quietly reached over her sleeping best friend and picked up her best friend's iPod. With a smirk on her face she sat up, scrolled through Cayela's playlist and hit play on the song Old Town Road by Lil Nas X featuring Billy Ray Cyrus. She gradually increased the volume of the music as she held the device a few inches away from Cayela's ear. Cayela slowly woke up and as she sat up rubbing her eyes she then turned her head to look at Florence who was just sitting there next to her looking like she was about to start laughing her head off.

" I hate you! Give me that!", Cayela laughed as she snatched her iPod away making her friends laugh like crazy.

" Oh shut it you big goof!", Florence laughed as she picked up the pillow she was laying on and playfully smacked Cayela in the face with it.

" Oh yeah?! You want to play like that?! Take this Florence Mary Jane!", Cayela laughed as she stood up from her bed, grabbed her pillow and swung it back at Florence hitting her in the face as well.

" Oh it's so on now Cayela Rachelle!", Florence laughed as the two started to play rough with each other on the bed causing Charlotte, Summer and Julia to crack up at what their two friends were doing.

" Ow! Get off me! Don't sit on the back of my neck bestie!", Florence laughed as she lay pinned underneath Cayela's diaper-covered butt.

" No I think I'll just sit here all day! Ask me again tomorrow morning!", Cayela laughed as she sat with her legs twisted around Florence's body scrolling through her playlist.

" Really Cayela, you're going to sit like that on me for 24 hours?! You're nuts!", Florence laughed.

" Bazinga! I was kidding! I wouldn't actually sit like this for that long! That would hurt!", Cayela laughed.

" Then giddee up off my neck before you end up farting on me!", Florence laughed as she bucked like a bull throwing her best friend off of her.

" That didn't even make any sense Florence!", Cayela laughed as she stood up on her bed.

" It made sense to me!", Charlotte laughed.

" Oh shut up Charlotte!", Cayela laughed. She put her shorts back on and changed the song on her iPod. The song she chose was Glamorous by The Hit Crew. She started to dance around on her bed and Florence joined her doing The Egyptian.

" Don't shut up me Cayela! You're the one that's dancing around like a weirdo!", Charlotte laughed as she started to dance too. Summer and Julia joined in as well.

" You're a weirdo too Charlotte!", Summer laughed as she playfully kicked her leg out at her.

" Yo we're all weirdos together!", Julia laughed.

" Ha good one Julia!", Cayela laughed.

" Thanks Cayela!", Julia laughed.

" Ok that's enough of that! Airplane!", Florence laughed as she suddenly threw Cayela up onto her shoulders and started spinning around on the bed.

" Florence Mary Jane Crenshamezki what are you doing?! You're going to make me dizzy and throw up!", Cayela laughed as she stared at her best friend.

" What do you mean what am I doing Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper?! I'm playing around with you! Don't get your panties in a knot!", Florence laughed as she kept spinning around with Cayela on her shoulders.

" I'm wearing a diaper Yolkleburg!", Cayela laughed. Her friends started howling with laughter when she said this.

" Yolkleburg?! Where did you get that at?!", Florence laughed.

" The Pest of the West episode from SpongeBob! One of the quotes that Plankton said was, " Last time I checked this place was Dead Eye Gulch, not Yolkleburg!", Cayela laughed.

" Ok that's just stupid!", Summer laughed.

" I know, right?! I thought so too Summer!", Cayela laughed.

" Yolkleburg!", Charlotte laughed causing a fit of laughter from all of them.

" What is all this laughter about in here?", Leo asked when she walked into the room.

" You wouldn't get it Mom! We're laughing about something from an episode of SpongeBob!", Cayela laughed as she was walking around on her bed.

" I probably would but what I don't get right now is why you're walking around on your bed.", Leo said as she narrowed her eyes at her 14 year old daughter. L. A. LOVE by Fergie featuring YG was playing now.

" I don't know, just trying to have fun!", Cayela laughed.

" Yeah well you're going to take a break for a second.", Leo said as she walked over to the closet and started pulling the items she needed out of it.

" Why?", Cayela asked.

" Because right now you need a diaper change.", Leo said as she walked back over to the bed and set the items down. As she laid the pad down on the bed Cayela complained, " Aw come on Mom! We're having a lot of fun right now! I don't want to be doing this right now!"

" I don't want to hear it. This doesn't have to be such a battle all the time. It only takes a few seconds and then you can go right back to playing with your friends. Lay down.", Leo said.

" Fine. Get off my bed Florence.", Cayela said with a defeated sigh as she flopped down on her butt and laid down on the pad. Florence jumped off the bed and Leo pulled the curtain shut. After she slipped latex gloves on her hands she unbuttoned Cayela's shorts, slid them off and removed her diaper. Leo wiped her clean, rubbed cream on her and applied talcum powder before she wrapped a fresh diaper around her abdomen.

" There I'm done. You can go back to doing what you were doing but please be careful. Your father and I don't want you to hurt yourself.", Leo said as she slipped Cayela's shorts back on, pulled the curtain back and cleaned up the mess.

" Thanks Mom.", Cayela said as she stood back up on her bed. Leo walked out after that.

" Ok, I know it's probably not my place to ask, but, why are you wearing diapers Cayela?", Julia asked.

" It's not by choice, I have to wear them because if you haven't noticed already I have a form of Autism that not only effects my auditory processing sometimes but it also effects my ability to control my bladder and bowels making them still function like a baby's. And it's because of this that I'm stuck wearing them for the rest of my life.

" Oh that sucks dude!", Julia exclaimed.

" Yeah well it could be worse. I could be exactly like Florence's older sister Julianne.", Cayela said.

" Really?!", Julia exclaimed as she stared at Florence.

" Yeah my sister is 17 years old and she's severely autistic and handicapped. She can't talk or walk and she also has to wear diapers. She's a baby trapped in a teenager body.", Florence said.

" Oh Florence that's horrible! That's got be hard for your parents!", Julia exclaimed.

" It is and when you throw a 9 year old boy who doesn't listen to you and does whatever he wants into the mix makes it much worse.", Florence said.

" You have a little brother too?", Julia asked.

" Yeah his name's Trevor.", Florence said.

" Who is an annoying little shackhouse!", Cayela laughed.

" Cayela I only said that as a joke!", Florence laughed.

" Wait, what?!", Julia laughed.

" She called her brother an annoying little shackhouse at NASA and it was seriously the funniest thing ever!", Cayela laughed as she pointed at Florence.

" Why did you guys go to NASA?", Julia asked.

" Because my Uncle Howard is an engineer and astronaut. He was showing me, Florence and Charlotte what he had to do for training because I was curious to see what his job was.", Cayela said.

" Yeah and it was seriously the coolest thing ever. I would so do it again.", Charlotte said.

" You guys seriously went inside a zero gravity airplane?!", Summer exclaimed.

" Yeah we did and it was really fun. Charlotte kept kicking me in my diapered tushie though.", Cayela said.

" You kicked me too Fordyce-Cooper!", Charlotte laughed.

" That's only because you said and I quote, ' Go ahead I don't care!'", Cayela laughed.

" You really are just like your dad!", Charlotte laughed.

" Charlotte Catarina Tipton shut up!", Cayela laughed as she playfully punched her friend in the shoulder.

" Hey! What are you going around hitting me for?! I'm not a bully anymore I'm your friend!", Charlotte laughed as she landed a playful punch as well. Cayela punched back and the two girls just started playfully going at it with each other as the music continued to play. Sheldon walked in on them and interjected, " Good Lord what are you doing in here?! Are you two fighting with each other?!" as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter and her friend Charlotte who had each other in a headlock.

" No we're just play fighting Dad! Nothing to see here!", Cayela laughed.

" Charlotte!", Sheldon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at her.

" I swear I had nothing to do with this Dr. Cooper, this was all her! She's the one who started it!", Charlotte laughed as she and Cayela let go of each other.

" How many times do we have to tell you to stop rough housing?! Somebody's going to get hurt!", Sheldon scolded as he stood there in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him. He was wearing his blue and yellow striped shirt and khakis.

" Aw come on Dad! What gives?! Charlotte and I were just trying to have fun!", Cayela protested.

" Cayela it's not going much fun if one of you gets hurt! So please stop doing that!", Sheldon scolded.

" Fine.", Cayela said with a defeated sigh.

" Thank you. Don't make me come back in here other than to change your diaper later.", Sheldon said as he walked out.

" Ok fine Dad I get it!", Cayela interjected.

" Man your dad is such a buzzkill! What is wrong with him?!", Charlotte laughed.

" I heard that comment Charlotte!", Sheldon said as he stuck his head in the door for a brief second before he closed it again. Cayela, Florence, Charlotte, Summer and Julia started laughing their heads off at this.

" Ok you are seriously the coolest person I've ever met in my life!", Julia laughed.

" Really?! You don't think I'm weird?!", Cayela asked.

" No not at all! You're like way cooler than my last friend I had!", Julia laughed.

" Thanks.", Cayela said. The girls continued to dance around and listen to music cracking stupid jokes and talking to each other. At one point Cayela stood up on her computer chair and Florence started spinning her around. Sheldon then walked in on them again and scolded, " Cayela Rachelle Fordyce-Cooper what are you doing?! Why are you standing on that?! That is dangerous and that's not what that is for!"

" Aww come on Dad! This is ridiculous! I'm just having a little bit of fun! Get off my case about it!", Cayela laughed as she continued to spin around while standing on the chair.

" Excuse me but do not do that to me please!", Sheldon scolded as he walked over to her and stuck his finger down into her diaper. He immediately felt that it was wet so he went to the closet, grabbed the supplies and carried them over to his daughter's bed. He then walked back over to her.

" Ok come here.", Sheldon said as he picked her up off the chair causing her to exclaim, "Ow! What the hell Dad?!" as he carried her over to her bed.

" Hey do not say that! That's very inappropriate!", Sheldon scolded as he laid her down on the pad.

" You're inappropriate Dad!", Cayela laughed as the curtain was shut. Her friends started laughing their butts off at this.

" Excuse me but that was very rude Cayela!", Sheldon scolded as he was removing her shorts and diaper.

" Aw come on! What's wrong with what I said?!", Cayela laughed as she was wiped clean from front to back.

" What's wrong?! That was completely inappropriate and rude! You don't say things like that!", Sheldon scolded as he rubbed cream and applied talcum powder on her.

" Well I'm a teenager! What do you expect?!", Cayela laughed as Sheldon grabbed the clean diaper and wrapped it around her. He then put her shorts back on and said, " Ok sit up for a second." She did so and Sheldon then said, "Ok now apologize to me for what you said. That was very uncalled for."

" Sorry Dad.", Cayela said.

" Thank you. Now you may go back to playing.", Sheldon said as he pulled the curtain back and cleaned up the mess. Once he left Florence, Charlotte, Summer and Julia just stood there with stupid smirks on their faces.

" What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?", Cayela asked.

" Dude did you seriously just call your dad inappropriate?!", Florence smirked as she busted out laughing.

" Yeah. What of it?", Cayela asked.

" That was seriously so funny what you said!", Charlotte laughed.

" Yeah he was all like, " Hey do not say that! That's very inappropriate!" and then you were all like, " You're inappropriate Dad!" and he was like, " Excuse me but that was very rude Cayela!" and then you were like, " Aw come on! What's wrong with what I said?!" and then he said, " What's wrong?! That was completely inappropriate and rude! You don't say things like that!" and then you said, " Well I'm a teenager! What do you expect?!" and then...!", Summer laughed but Cayela interrupted, " Ok Summer Loreen Langenstein we get it! You don't need to repeat the entire conversation between me and my dad while he was changing my diaper! That's just weird and stupid!"

" What?! I'm just saying!", Summer laughed.

" Summer!", Cayela hissed.

" Ok ok I'll stop!", Summer laughed.

" Thank you!", Cayela interjected.

" Hey, I know this is getting off topic but my family and I are planning on going camping this weekend and I was wondering if you guys and your families wanted to come with us.", Julia said with a smile.

" Are you kidding me?! I think all of us would!", Florence exclaimed.

" Camping trip! Yeah!", Cayela, Florence, Charlotte, Summer and Julia exclaimed. That weekend as everyone was sitting in separate cars the girls were somehow allowed to ride inside the Ratley's big truck bed camper. They were sitting on the couches across from each other strapped in by seatbelts but Cayela was the only one who had to sit in a special car seat designed for special needs teenagers.

" How's the view up there Cayela?", Charlotte asked.

" it's honestly very weird Charlotte. I don't know why I have to sit in this thing. I'm not a baby.", Cayela said.

" Well then why don't you call your parents and ask them that.", Florence said.

" Thanks for the tip Florence. Maybe I will.", Cayela said she stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

" Hello?", Leo answered.

" Mom could you and Dad please explain to me why I'm sitting in a car seat like a baby? Why can't I just sit like the rest of my friends?", Cayela asked.

" Because we don't want you moving around in there too much. This isn't like being in my car. Your father was the one who suggested it because he thinks you might get tempted to act a little obnoxious and we don't want that. So just sit tight and we'll let you out of it when we get to the campsite.", Leo said.

" Alright fine.", Cayela said.

" Ok and how do you feel right now? Do you need anything?", Leo asked.

" Probably a diaper change because it's feeling a little wet right now like I just went in it.", Cayela said.

" Alright well when we stop somewhere along the way I'll send your father in there with the diaper bag.", Leo said before she hung up the phone. Once they stopped to get gas Sheldon came into the camper with Cayela's diaper bag slung over his shoulder.

" Ok come here sweetheart let's go change your diaper.", Sheldon said as he unbuckled Cayela from the seat and carried her towards the back of the camper where the bedrooms were. After he changed her he carried her back out and strapped her back into the seat.

" There, does that feel better?", Sheldon asked. Cayela nodded her head.

" Do you need anything else before I walk out of here?", Sheldon asked.

" Can I have my juice bottle?", Cayela asked.

" Yes of course. Here.", Sheldon said as he pulled the bottle out of the side pocket of the bag and handed it to her.

" Anything else?", Sheldon asked.

" Nope. Thank you Dad.", Cayela said as she took the bottle into her hand.

" Ok. I'm going to walk out now. Let us know if you need anything else.", Sheldon said before he left. Once they got on the road again and as Cayela was sucking on her juice she started kicking her legs happily. Then she put her juice bottle in the cup holder and picked up her ipod. She hit play on the song U + Ur Hand by Pink.

 _" Check it out, going out on the late night!"_

 _" Looking tight, feeling nice, it's a cock fight!"_

 _" I can tell, I just know, that it's going down_

 _Tonight!"_

 _" At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them!"_

 _" At the bar six shots just beginning!"_

 _" That's when d***head put his hands on me!"_

 _" But you see!"_ The girls started singing as they were bouncing around in their seats. They were having a lot of fun with it. The fun continued at the campsite when they arrived. While the adults were sitting around talking and the kids were playing there was music playing on the radio. The song playing was Bossa Nova Baby by Elvis Presley.

" Oh my god remember this song you guys?! Cayela loved this when she was a baby, especially when I held her against my hip dancing to it with her.", Leo said with a smile. She walked over to Cayela, picked her up and started dancing with her just like she did when Cayela was a baby. Instantly a smile spread across her face when she recognized the tune.

" Neomu gwiyeowo!", Yesenia exclaimed.

" Aww look at her! She's so happy!", Amy exclaimed.

" I'm surprised that she even remembers this!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" Well that shouldn't surprise you. She has my eidetic memory. Why else do you think Leonard shot her in the head with that laser when she was in the hospital because that Forensic Files episode?", Sheldon said as he stared at her.

" Wait, what happened?", Mrs. Ratley asked.

" Cayela, Florence and Charlotte were watching the first episode of Forensic Files on Cayela's bedroom tv one day and it scared her. She kept asking us these weird questions relating to that and she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to around us all the time even when we were taking her to school she didn't want to get out of the car. She was also avoiding Charlotte which was very odd and as if that wasn't bad enough it got much worse. She suddenly suffered a severe hallucination attack which we're pretty sure her eidetic memory triggered it and hurt herself pretty bad to the point where we had to take her to the hospital. She had to have a special surgery called Laser Erasectomy to remove the memory of the episode but the doctor that was certified to use the laser was on vacation so our friend Leonard had to do it which knowing my husband Sheldon was probably better having his best friend do it rather than a complete stranger.", Leo said as she continued dancing with Cayela against her hip.

" Well that makes a lot of sense.", Mrs. Ratley said. When the song ended Leo asked, " Do you want to keep dancing with me or do you want to go do something else? Actually hold on one second." She stuck her finger into Cayela's diaper and said, " I think it's time to go change your diaper sweetheart. It's soaked with pee."

" Aw but I want to go play with my friends Mom!", Cayela protested as she was swinging one of her legs back and forth.

" I know but you can after a quick diaper change. You'll feel so much better.", Leo said as she picked up the diaper bag and started carrying Cayela toward the camper. Florence, Charlotte, Summer and Julia came out the door of it and Leo asked, " Oh were you girls just in there?"

" Yeah Dr. Fordyce-Cooper we were watching something on the tv but now we're going down to the lake to skip some rocks on the water.", Florence said.

" Ok well Cayela will join you girls in just a minute after I take her inside to change her first.", Leo said with a smile.

" Ok sounds fair. See you in a minute Cayela. Wait up you guys!", Florence said as she ran off to catch up with their friends. Leo carried Cayela into the camper and into one of the bedrooms. She set the diaper bag down on the bed, took out the pad, package of wipes, barrier cream and talcum powder.

" Ok lay down.", Leo said as she gently laid Cayela down on the pad. She then took out some latex gloves and slipped them on before removing her shorts and diaper. Once Cayela was clean and given a fresh diaper she asked, " Can I go hang out with my friends now Mom?"

" Yes I'm done. You can get up now.", Leo said as she put Cayela's shorts back on and cleaned up.

" Thanks Mom. I love you.", Cayela said as she stood up off the bed.

" I love you too baby.", Leo said as she kissed her daughter's head. Cayela ran out of the camper and ran down to the lake to join her friends skipping rocks.

" Hey what's up guys?", Cayela said when she reached the lake.

" Not much Cayela. Just skipping rocks.", Florence said as she threw a rock across the water. It skipped a few times before it sunk under the water.

" Oh cool.", Cayela said as she picked up a rock and threw it. The girls watched as the rock skipped like halfway across the lake before sinking to the bottom. They just stood there staring at their autistic friend as if they had just seen a ghost.

" What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?", Cayela asked in confusion when she saw her friends looking at her and looking at each other with gaping mouths.

" Dude, what was that?", Florence asked in shock as she gestured her hand and stared at her best friend.

" What was what Florence? I was just skipping a rock.", Cayela said.

" Throw another one.", Florence said.

" Ok if you insist.", Cayela said as she skipped another one with the same results happening.

" What the hell Fordyce-Cooper?! Are you trying to show us up?!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" No. I don't know what you're talking about Charlotte. All I'm doing is just skipping rocks like you.", Cayela said as she threw another one.

" No no no no no that's not you just skipping rocks! That's a hidden talent you have!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" How is skipping rocks a talent Charlotte?", Cayela asked as she stared at her friend.

" Oh come on Cayela what century do you think this is?!", Charlotte exclaimed.

" Uh the 21st century, duh!", Cayela interjected. Then she asked, " But seriously what does this have to do with what we're talking about?"

" Uh, why don't I let Summer answer that question. Go ahead, say something.", Charlotte nervously said as she nudged Summer forward.

" Well what the heck do you want me to say Charlotte?!", Summer interjected as she narrowed her eyes at her.

" I don't know but just say something!", Charlotte hissed.

" Well I can't say anything if I don't know what we're talking about!", Summer hissed.

" Ok yo let's all just take a chill pill. We came here on this camping trip to have fun with each other, not fight.", Julia said as she stepped in between her two arguing friends.

" Yeah you guys Julia's right. We're all friends here and we shouldn't be fighting.", Cayela said.

" Yeah let's just go back to having fun together. Because I don't think any of us want to be standing around here all day fighting with each other.", Florence said as she threw another rock.

" Yeah you're right Flo. Sorry Summer.", Charlotte said.

" That's ok Charlotte.", Summer said.

" STOP CALLING ME FLO!", Florence hissed at Charlotte before she composed herself.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

" Aw come on Florence! Why can't I call you that?! I've been calling you that for years and I already told you that it's going to be really hard not to!", Charlotte laughed.

" Um didn't I just explain it to you when we were at NASA?! I don't want my name being associated with that crazy Progressive Home and Auto Insurance lady! It's just weird!", Florence interjected.

" Um, well, Florence that's her name too. You can't really do much about it.", Summer said.

" Ugh, why did I have to have the same name as that woman?! I look nothing like her!", Florence interjected.

" Bestie it's really not that bad. Your name is really pretty.", Cayela said as she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

" Thanks Cayela. At least I know you get me.", Florence said.

" Of course I get you! You're my best friend!", Cayela laughed as she playfully punched Florence in the chest.

" Ow! Oh you're so gonna get it!", Florence laughed.

" Oh yeah?! Well then come and get me Florence!", Cayela laughed as she backed up and threw her hands in the air.

" Ok you asked for it! Come here!", Florence laughed as she started to give chase.

" Oh son of a biscuit!", Cayela laughed as she ran away. Laughter and screaming filled the air as the two girls chased each other around the lake. Charlotte, Summer and Julia joined in with them. As they were chasing each other around the lake and down the dirt trails into the woods just laughing and having fun they suddenly crossed paths with an American black bear.

" Oh my god you guys it's a bear! Run for your life!", Cayela screamed as she sped past her friends the other way back to the campsite. Her friends screamed as well and followed her which excited the bear to the point where it started to chase them.

" Real smooth Cayela! Now we're getting chased by a hungry bear that wants to eat us!", Florence screamed as she continued to run.

" Well I panicked ok Florence! I didn't know what else to do! I wasn't just going to stand there and let it attack me!", Cayela screamed as she continued running.

" Well I got an idea you guys, let's keep running and try to stay alive even though experts say you shouldn't try to outrun a bear!", Summer screamed.

" Yeah thanks for the hippie dippy tip Summer!", Julia screamed.

" That didn't even make any sense Julia!", Summer screamed.

" Ow! My foot!", Charlotte screamed as she suddenly twisted her foot and fell down. As she sat there the bear was still coming after them.

" CHARLOTTE!", Cayela, Florence, Summer and Julia screamed as they turned around and ran back to her.

" What are you doing?! There's a bear after us!", Florence screamed.

" I twisted my foot and fell! I can't move!", Charlotte screamed as she clutched her foot.

" Oh for God sakes, here! Get on my shoulders and I'll run with you on my shoulders!", Florence screamed as she lifted her friend up onto her shoulders and started running as fast as she could with the other girls following. Once they made it out of the woods the bear was still chasing them.

" Yo yo yo! What are you girls screaming about?!", Mrs. Ratley shouted when she suddenly saw her 14 year old daughter running back to the campsite with her friends in a panic.

" There's a bear coming at us!", Cayela and Julia screamed as they high-tailed it into the camper with Florence, Charlotte and Summer following. They slammed the door shut after they got inside.

" Oh thank God we made it!", Florence exclaimed as she dumped Charlotte off her shoulders causing her to crash to the floor.

" Ow! Hey what gives Crenshamezki?!", Charlotte shrieked as she sat there staring up at her friend.

" Oh you're fine Charlotte.", Florence said as she flapped her hand at her before she walked over to the fridge and opened it.

" No I'm not! That hurt just like my foot! You could have broken my coccyx by dumping me like that!", Charlotte interjected as she tried to get up but was finding it hard to stand on her sprained foot.

" Oh please, I didn't dump you that hard!", Florence said as she shook her head and grabbed a can of Diet Coke out of the fridge. When she took a sip she immediately spit it out which sprayed Cayela in the face by accident. Florence started to smirk when she realized what she did. Summer, Charlotte and Julia did the same.

" Thanks for spitting your Diet Coke into my face Florence!", Cayela sarcastically said.

" Well it's not my fault it was flat! Give me a break!", Florence laughed as she dumped the soda out into the sink. The girls started laughing as the adults were trying to get rid of the bear that was still outside.

" Yo would y'all shut up in there! You're gonna end up waking up your baby sister Zakiya and your other younger siblings Brennan, Chaz, Tyler, Amina, Alessandra, Vicky, Monica and Jackie!", Mr. Ratley shouted from outside.

" Sorry Dad!", Julia called back before she shut her mouth. Her friends did the same.

" Wait what?!", Summer exclaimed.

" How many siblings do you have Julia?", Charlotte asked after she wrapped her foot up with a few bandages.

" I have 4 brothers and 7 sisters, so that's 11 siblings.", Julia said.

" Wow, that's a lot! I thought you only had two!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Yeah well what are you gonna do?", Julia said. Later that evening after the bear was long gone Sheldon was heading toward the camper when he was suddenly caught by his wife Leo.

" Sheldon where are you going?", Leo asked.

" I'm going inside for a moment to give Cayela a bath Leo. She hasn't had one yet today and I'm pretty sure we don't want her going to bed tonight all dirty from Mother Nature's elements.", Sheldon said.

" Yes that's true. Alright, let me know if you need any help in there for some reason or not.", Leo said.

" Oh I shall.", Sheldon said with a smile as he headed inside. The scene he was met with was all the rest of the Ratley children scattered around doing their own activities and his daughter and her friends sprawled out on the floor around the tv watching an episode of Henry Danger. The episode they were watching was The Rock Box Dump.

 _" Ow ow ow! Cheese and rice!"_

" Oh Jasper Dunlop you're such an idiot!", Cayela laughed with her friends after they saw the scene with the video of Jasper dumping a box of rocks on his head.

" This is so dumb! Why would anybody dump a box of rocks on their head?! This makes no sense!", Florence laughed.

" Yeah you're right Florence! Unless you're a fool, then it would make sense!", Charlotte laughed as she sat there with her back against the base of the couch and her bandaged foot propped up on a pillow.

" Yeah I would totally agree with that! What about you Julia?!", Summer laughed as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

" Me too! This is hilarious!", Julia laughed.

" It almost makes you wonder what that would feel like!", Cayela laughed.

" Well if you're curious about it Cayela then why don't you do it!", Florence laughed.

" Ok!", Cayela laughed.

" Oh no no no no, you're not doing that!", Sheldon scolded when he overheard what his daughter was talking about.

" Dad we were joking! We're not actually going to dump a box of rocks on our heads! That would hurt!", Cayela laughed.

" It most certainly would! Not to mention it would give you brain damage or possibly kill you! Your mother and I don't want that! We love you too much to lose you over something that stupid!", Sheldon scolded.

" Dad, why are you in here?! We're watching tv!", Cayela laughed.

" I came in here to tell you it's bath time.", Sheldon said.

" Aww come on, not now! We're in the middle of watching Henry Danger!", Cayela protested.

" You can get back to it in just a minute. Let's go.", Sheldon said.

" Fine. I'll be right back you guys.", Cayela said with a defeated sigh and followed her father to the bathroom. Meanwhile outside Leonard had something on his mind as he was staring at Dakota. She was sitting around the fire pit next to Amy holding a glass of wine in her hand. As the two of them were talking to each other Leonard decided that he couldn't wait a second longer. He stood up and walked over to her with his heart feeling like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

' It's now or never Hofstadter! Do it!', Leonard thought in his head as he approached his girlfriend.

" Hey Dakota.", Leonard said.

" Oh hi Leonard. What's up?", Dakota said as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

" Do you want to go for a walk with me for a moment? There's something I want to tell you.", Leonard said.

" Sure. We'll be right back you guys.", Dakota said as she stood up and set her wine glass down. Everyone nodded their heads before the two of them walked off together holding hands with each other. They walked down to the lake as the sun began to set.

" It's so pretty out here.", Dakota said as she looked out over the water.

" Yeah, it really is.", Leonard said.

" So what's the reason for this walk?", Dakota asked.

" I got something on my mind and I can't wait any longer.", Leonard said with a sigh. He gently took her hands into his, gazed into her eyes and said, " I'm just going to come right out and say it, you are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much and there's no other woman I'd rather be with than you for the rest of my life. Which is why I brought you out here so I could ask you a very important question.", Leonard said as he let go of her hands, got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Dakota gasped in complete shock.

" Dakota Chantel ' Skullbreaker' Harris, will you marry me?", Leonard asked with a smile.

" Oh my God! Yes!", Dakota exclaimed as she cried tears of joy. Leonard slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. He was so happy that Dakota said that she would be his wife.

" I got to call my family!", Dakota happily cried as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her parents' home phone number. Leonard nodded his head as he continued smiling from ear to ear.

" Hello?", Eamon answered.

" Eamon where are Johnathan, Mom and Dad?", Dakota asked.

" Uh, Johnathan's watching tv and Mom and Dad are in the kitchen Dakota. What's up? You seem happy.", Eamon said.

" I am! Go get them now! I have something to tell all of you!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Ok sis. Be right back.", Eamon said before he put the phone down for a brief moment. After what seemed like an eternity he finally came back and said, " Ok we're all here. What do you got to say sis?"

" I got some really great news to share with you!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Well don't keep us in suspense, what is it?", Johnathan asked.

" Leonard and I just got engaged! We're getting married!", Dakota exclaimed.

" What?! Are you serious?!", Eamon and Johnathan exclaimed in complete shock. They could hardly believe what their sister just said.

" Oh honey that's wonderful!", Mrs. Harris exclaimed.

" I knew it! It's about freaking damn time! That's great Dakota!", Mr. Harris exclaimed.

" Oh Dad shut up! Thank you! This just totally surprised me!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Not so much here!", Mr. Harris exclaimed.

" Did you already know about this Dad?!", Dakota exclaimed.

" Yeah Leonard asked me weeks ago after he told your friends Howard and Raj.", Mr. Harris said.

" Oh my God, Howard and Raj know?!", Dakota exclaimed.

" So what did she say Leonard?!", Howard suddenly exclaimed as he stepped out of the bushes with Raj. They were both wearing their camo paintball uniforms.

" Give us the details dude!", Raj exclaimed.

" She said yes you guys! I'm getting married!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Leonard you dawg you! Congratulations buddy!", Howard exclaimed as he slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

" Yeah! Hashtag Lakota Forever!", Raj exclaimed.

" Lakota?!", Leonard, Dakota and Howard exclaimed as the stared at him.

" Yeah, for Leonard and Dakota! Get it?! Lakota?!", Raj exclaimed.

" Oh yeah, we get it now!", the three of them exclaimed. Dakota finished up talking to her family on the phone before they all headed back to the campsite.

" Alright break out the celebration people! Leonard and Dakota just got engaged!", Howard exclaimed.

" What?!", everyone exclaimed.

" I'm getting married you guys!", Dakota exclaimed as she showed off her engagement ring with a huge smile on her face.

" Felicidades!", Kemdan exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air while the other women screamed with excitement and threw their arms around Dakota. Everybody else started congratulating them on their engagement while Cayela exclaimed, " Yay for Auntie Dakota and Uncle Leonard!" The celebration kicked off with the adults dancing around the fire pit to Timber by Pitbull feat. Ke$ha. After partying for a couple hours everyone went to bed with smiles on their faces including Dakota who had the biggest smile on her face in American history as she was wrapped up in Leonard's arms who was now her fiance. She had never been this happy in her entire life and she wished so badly that her sister was still there to share the moment with her. It had been several months since Makenzie passed away and even though it seemed that life had gotten back to normal things still didn't feel the same for Dakota. She still really missed her sister very much and everything she did still reminded her of the things they used to do together. It was like she couldn't stop thinking of the fact that she was never going to see or hear from her sister ever again and the thought of it still haunted her as she was trying so hard to move on with her life. She sometimes began to think that her thoughts were affecting her relationship with Leonard but he still stood by her. He cared about and loved her so much that he couldn't even think about walking away, especially during a time that she needed him the most. She was the most wonderful, beautiful woman he's ever met next to Penny and felt like he was the luckiest man on Earth, like he won the lottery. The part that made Leonard angry was how Dakota's ex-boyfriend Rico treated her when they were together. He still couldn't understand why any man would want to hurt Dakota the way Rico did. If given the choice to he would have killed Rico a long time ago using the same bat that Rico used to batter Dakota's body with. The thought of that still haunted him and wished that the motorcycle junkie would just drop off the face of the Earth especially after he hit Cayela too. It really made him upset that his goddaughter was now involved in this mess and secretly swore to himself that if Rico ever tried to do anything like that ever again he would punch him in the face so hard that his face would be permanently deformed for the rest of his life. In the middle of the night as everyone was sleeping Cayela started making sounds as she tossed and turned in the bed. Sheldon heard this, got up without waking up his wife, grabbed the diaper bag and headed to the other bedroom where his daughter was sleeping. After he changed her diaper he headed back to bed. Then the next day while Sabrina Ratley took the rest of her younger sisters to the nearby playground to play and Mark was in the camper playing video games, Chaz, Tyler, Trevor and Cole were kicking a ball around in a gravel pit next to the camper and the girls were sitting around the picnic table while the adults sat around the fire pit talking to each other.

" Yo Trev, go long!", Chaz interjected as he bounced the ball back and forth on his knees like a soccer ball.

" You got it Chaz!", Trevor interjected as he sprinted very fast away from the gravel pit. When he got to about 8 or 9 feet away he interjected, " Alright kick it to me!"

" Yo heads up! Here it comes!", Chaz interjected as he delivered a powerful kick to the ball sending it flying through the air but instead of it going toward Trevor it accidentally hit Cayela in the head.

" Ow! Chaz watch where you're kicking that ball! You hit me in the head and almost gave me a concussion!", Cayela interjected as she shot up from the table.

" Oh sorry Cayela I meant to kick it at Trevor!", Chaz said as he walked over to retrieve the ball.

" I'm so bored you guys!", Cayela said.

" We're right there with you bestie!", Florence said.

" What do you guys want to do?", Charlotte asked.

" We don't know Charlotte.", Cayela, Florence, Summer and Julia said.

" Well I have a suggestion. Why don't you girls come with Sheldon and I up to the store for a few minutes. We need to get a few things.", Leo said when she walked up to them.

" Ok.", Florence, Charlotte, Summer and Julia said.

" Wait, there's a store near this campground Mom?", Cayela asked as she stared at her mother.

" Yes Cayela there's a huge quick mart just a few blocks from here.", Leo said.

" What do we need to get there Mom?", Cayela asked.

" We need to pick up a few things for dinner tonight.", Leo said as she grabbed her purse.

" We should also pick up some more packages of diapers too because we are really running low.", Sheldon said as he handed his wife the diaper bag.

" Oh my god I didn't even realize that! That would be really bad wouldn't it Sheldon?!", Leo exclaimed when she looked into the bag and noticed that there were only 3 diapers left in there before she slipped it over her shoulder.

" Indeed it would Leo.", Sheldon said.

" Anyone else need anything while we're out?", Leo asked.

" What are you picking up?", Amy asked.

" Well we're picking up a few things for dinner tonight and some more diapers for Cayela because Sheldon just said we're running low. So is there anything you need Amy?", Leo asked.

" No I'm good but Penny might need another bottle of wine.", Amy said.

" Typical Penny, as if she's not already drunk enough as it is!", Sheldon said.

" Excuse me but what the hell does that even mean Sheldon?!", Penny hissed with a little bit of slurred speech indicating that she was a little bit drunk from having an entire wine bottle already.

" Penny, I do not wish to discuss this with you while you are significantly inebriated at this time and another thing, what have I told you about saying curse words in front of my daughter?! I told you to stop saying them unless you want to get banished from the apartment then by all means say whatever you want.", Sheldon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at his friend.

" Oh no you don't! You're not just going to do that to me again Sheldon Lee Cooper! You already did that to me once when I touched your food and sat in your spot on the couch resulting in a prank war between us! Don't you remember me using all the machines in the laundry room and then you stole my clothes and hung them on a telephone wire?!", Penny hissed.

" Of course I do because I have an eidetic memory! And that's Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper to you!", Sheldon scolded.

" Wait, what? When was this?", Leo asked as she stared at her husband with a smirky smile on her face.

" This was way before I even met you Leo, got married and had Cayela.", Sheldon said.

" You are so strange Sheldon!", Leo laughed.

" If you say so Leo.", Sheldon said.

" Let's just go to the store.", Leo said as she headed to her car. Sheldon, Cayela and the other girls followed. When they got to the store Cayela wanted to ride in the shopping cart.

" Cayela no, you're not going to ride in the shopping cart. You're too big for that and shopping carts aren't meant to be sat in anyway.", Leo said as she was pushing the cart up and down the aisles.

" Aw come on! Why?!", Cayela protested.

" Because you're perfectly capable of walking around the store with your friends. Now drop the subject of it please.", Sheldon said.

" Fine Dad. Whatever.", Cayela mumbled under her breath as she was walking alongside the cart with Florence, Charlotte, Summer and Julia following.

" Excuse me, but, do not do that please! I don't appreciate the attitude and neither does your mother!", Sheldon scolded his daughter.

" Yes exactly! One more outburst like that and you'll be going to take a nap when we get back to the campground!", Leo scolded.

" Ok. Sorry Mom, sorry Dad.", Cayela apologetically said.

" Thank you. That's much better.", Leo said. Then she took her list out and said, " Ok so the first item on here is ground beef, now where's that at? Oh here it is, but, do we want regular or organic?"

" Get the organic ground beef Leo because it doesn't have all those harmful chemicals in it.", Sheldon said.

" You're right Sheldon. Into the cart it goes.", Leo said as she picked up a few organic ground beef packages and threw them into the cart. Then she picked up some organic hotdogs and threw them into the cart as well along with hamburger and hotdog buns, a few bags of chips and some beverages as well as a few more bottles of wine and a couple cases of beer.

" Ok where's the diaper aisle? Oh here it is and aw look! Here's the goldfish ones that we always get and these ones have cute little kittens on them!", Leo exclaimed with a smile on her face.

" Ok I admit that's really cute." , Sheldon said with a smile.

" Should we get both of them?", Leo asked.

" I don't see why not.", Sheldon said.

" Ok into the cart they go.", Leo said as she grabbed both packages of diapers and tossed them into the cart.

" We should also pick up more of these swimmer ones too because I think we're also running low on those.", Sheldon said as he grabbed a couple packages of swim diapers and threw them into the cart as well.

" Alright moving right along.", Leo said as she continued pushing the cart. Cayela was rocking on her heels and shaking her head everywhere as her and her friends were walking together behind Leo and Sheldon.

" Cayela what are you doing?!", Florence laughed as she stared at her best friend.

" I have no idea Florence!", Cayela laughed as she continued shaking her head around.

" You're such a nerd!", Charlotte jokingly laughed as she playfully smacked her hand upside her friend's head.

" Ow! Don't do that Charlotte! You want me to do that to you?!", Cayela laughed.

" No! You're crazy!", Charlotte laughed.

" No you're crazy Charlotte!", Summer laughed.

" Um, yo actually I think we're all crazy!", Julia laughed.

" Even me Julia?!", Florence laughed.

" Yeah Florence!", Julia laughed.

" Thanks for being such a terrible friend Julia!", Florence sarcastically laughed.

" You're being sarcastic!", Julia laughed.

" Shut it Ratley!", Florence laughed.

" Ok can we move it along please. We still need to grab a few more items.", Sheldon scolded. They continued walking until Cayela suddenly stopped in the middle of the aisle. Her diaper suddenly felt warm and wet as she stood there biting her lower lip.

" Cayela did you just go to the bathroom?", Leo asked as she turned around. Cayela just said nothing and nodded her head.

" Sheldon take the cart for a second and stay here with Florence, Charlotte, Summer and Julia. I need to take Cayela to the bathroom.", Leo said as she passed the cart full of items to her husband.

" Well alright.", Sheldon said. Leo walked away with Cayela following her. She didn't know which way the bathroom was so she asked a female store employee.

" Excuse me ma'am, where is there a bathroom in this place? My daughter wet herself and I need to change her diaper.", Leo asked.

" Oh it's at the very back of the store to your left. We have an adult sized change table in there if you would like to use that instead of the floor. We get a lot of people coming in with similar needs all the time.", the female employee said with a smile as she pointed toward the back of the store.

" Oh really?! That's really convenient! Thank you so much for that information, I will definitely be using it!", Leo exclaimed in shock.

" Anytime.", the employee said before she walked away. Leo and Cayela walked to the back of the store and turned to the left. They walked into the women's restroom and were relieved to find that they were the only ones in there. Leo's eyes scanned around to find the table that the employee mentioned. There was a baby one right next to it but that didn't matter. She set the bag down and pulled out the pad, laying it down on the table.

" Ok sweetheart now I know that this might seem a little weird to you but we're going to use this table instead of the floor.", Leo said as she picked Cayela up and laid her down on it.

" Is Dad out there with my friends?", Cayela asked.

" Yes he is honey. Now just lay still for a moment.", Leo said as she slipped on some latex gloves and started unbuttoning her daughter's shorts. After wiping her clean and everything else was applied she wrapped a fresh clean diaper around her lower abdomen before slipping her shorts back on. Cayela sighed in comfort as she sat up and hugged her mother. She was beginning to get sleepy.

" Are you ok Cayela?", Leo asked.

" Yeah I'm fine Mom.", Cayela softly said.

" Are you tired? Do you want to go take a nap when we get back?", Leo asked. Cayela nodded her head as her mother cleaned up the mess and carried her out of the bathroom. They all finished the rest of their shopping and headed back to the campsite. While Cayela was taking a nap something bizarre ended up happening. Meghan and Micayla suddenly came sprinting out of the woods back to the campsite freaking out about what they saw when they were hiking down the trail.

" Oh my god Micayla! I can not believe we just seen that!", Meghan screamed as shock, panic and anxiety rose within her.

" Yeah I can't believe it either Meghan!", Micayla screamed as she agreed with her twin sister.

" Woah girls what's going on here?!", Mrs. Langenstein asked with a bit of concern and worry in her voice.

" Oh Mom it was horrible! It was the most horrible thing we could have even imagined seeing!", Meghan screamed.

" Which is what?! What did you see?!", Mr. Langenstein asked.

" We… we think we just seen a murder scene!", Micayla screamed as she gasped for air. Her sister did the same thing.

" WHAT?!", everyone exclaimed in complete shock.

" You girls saw a dead body?!", Mr. Langenstein exclaimed.

" YES!", Meghan and Micayla screamed at the same time.

" We were just walking along the trail minding our own business when all of a sudden Meghan pointed out and screamed, " Oh my god there's a dead guy in the ravine!" He was about 3 or 4 feet down off the side of the trail, caucasian with dirty blonde hair and he looked like he was about 6 foot 4 and in his mid-20s!", Micayla screamed.

" You girls didn't touch anything at that scene did you?!", Mrs. Langenstein asked as she held her breath.

" No of course not Mom! It would make us look like we did it!", Meghan screamed.

" Did you take a picture of it though?", Howard asked.

" Yeah, I took a picture of it after Meghan told me to! Here it is!", Micayla screamed as she took her phone out with shaking hands and showed off the picture of the horrible murder site that her and her twin sister had just seen. Everyone gasped including their parents.

" Oh girls, this is horrible!", Mrs. Langenstein gasped.

" What kind of sicko would do that?!", Penny shrieked.

" An insane sicko Penny, that's who.", Bernadette said.

" Oh balls!", Penny interjected as she rolled her eyes. The Langensteins then drove to the park ranger's station to report the murder scene. Shortly after that a forensics team arrived to investigate the scene. The rest of the trip then carried on without incident. Then a week and a half later after they got home the girls were just getting out of school for the day when their parents suddenly told them that they would be running a little late. So as the girls were hanging around outside waiting for their parents to pick them up Cayela suddenly spotted something moving in the bushes just a few feet away. She looked closer and saw that it was a little black kitten with a little white tuft of fur on its chest. It was very obvious that it was scavenging around for food and water.

" Oh my god you guys look! It's a kitten!", Cayela exclaimed as she pointed toward the bushes.

" Aww!", Florence, Charlotte, Summer and Julia exclaimed. The girls started softly calling out to the kitten in the hopes that it would come toward them. The kitten was hesitant at first but slowly walked toward them with its tail up, meowing softly in the cutest little way. Cayela gently picked it up and as she held it in her arms it nuzzled her face purring happily. Not long after that is when Leo and Sheldon showed up to pick up Cayela. The girls walked over to the car to show them their little discovery.

" Mom, Dad, look at this little kitten we found! Isn't it cute?!", Cayela exclaimed as she held up her new furry little friend.

" Oh my god, hi sweet baby. You're so precious.", Leo cooed as she gently took the kitten from her daughter's arms.

" Where did you girls find this kitten Cayela?", Sheldon asked as he gently stroked the kitten's back with his finger.

" We found it over there in the bushes!", Cayela exclaimed as she pointed in the direction of the bushes. After the other girls got picked up Leo, Sheldon and Cayela immediately took the kitten to the vet to get it examined and to see if it had a microchip. While they were waiting in another room Cayela asked, " Oh my god that kitten is so cute! Can we keep it?!"

" Well, I'm not saying no and I'm not saying yes either yet. Let's just wait to see what the vet says.", Sheldon said. The vet called them into a room where he examined the kitten and scanned for a microchip. Surprisingly it was in pretty good health and didn't have a microchip or a collar which meant it was a stray but despite that it seemed pretty friendly. Upon hearing this Cayela begged her parents to let her keep it. Leo and Sheldon stepped aside with each other to talk. After a few moments they came back to their daughter with a decision.

" Alright Cayela your mother and I talked this over and we came to a decision. Yes you can keep the kitten.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" Really?!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Yes but only on the condition that you help take care of it. That means giving it food and water everyday and cleaning the litter box.", Leo said.

" Thank you so much Mom and Dad! I love you!", Cayela exclaimed as she hugged her parents.

" We love you too Cayela.", Leo and Sheldon said.

" What's the gender of it?", Cayela asked.

" Well based on my assessment, I believe this is a little female.", the vet said. Then he asked, " Would you like us to microchip her just in case if she ever gets lost?"

" Yes please.", Leo said. Sheldon wrote down their address and other important stuff before he handed it to the vet.

" Alright I shall be back in a moment with her.", the vet said as he took the info and the kitten to another room. A short time later he came back with the kitten in a little crate and she resting comfortably on a soft pad in there.

" Alright she's all yours.", the vet said as he handed Cayela the crate.

" Thank you.", Cayela said with a smile.

" Do you have an idea of what you're going to name her?", the vet asked.

" I think she looks like an Oreo.", Cayela said as she picked up her new pet out of the crate.

" Oreo?", Leo asked with a smile.

" Yeah. Oreo Fordyce-Cooper.", Cayela said. Oreo meowed in response.

" I think she likes that name.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" I think so too.", Cayela said. Then she asked, " How old do you think she is?"

" I'd say about 8 or 9 weeks old.", the vet said. Cayela took her phone out and took a picture of herself holding Oreo before sending it to her friends.

 _C: Hey you guys, meet Oreo! She's now the newest member of my family! :)_

 _F: Omg! No way! Your parents are letting you keep her?! That's great bestie! I so love the name you gave her too! :)_

 _Ch: She's so cute! Love the name! :)_

 _S: Me too! So cute! :)_

 _J: Welcome Oreo! :)_

" Alright well let's get her home so that I can go back out and buy some cat stuff for her.", Leo said. Cayela put Oreo back in her crate and the three of them left the animal hospital. When they got home Leonard was sitting at his desk working on his laptop.

" What took you guys so long? I thought you were just going to pick up Cayela from school.", Leonard said when he looked up from his laptop.

" We were but we ended up picking up a new little friend as well.", Leo said with a smile.

" New little friend?", Leonard asked in confusion.

" Meow!"

" Did I just hear a kitten?!", Leonard asked.

" Yeah Uncle Leonard! Meet Oreo! She's our new family pet!", Cayela exclaimed as she picked up Oreo out of her crate.

" Aww, she's cute! Where did you find her Cayela?", Leonard asked with a smile as he gently brushed his hand against Oreo's back. She arched her back as she started purring.

" My friends and I found her wandering in the bushes outside the school. We just took her to the vet and found out that she's a stray but surprisingly she's in really good health.", Cayela said as she was petting Oreo.

" Why don't you put her down on the floor so that she can explore the apartment Cayela.", Sheldon said.

" Ok. Check out your new home Oreo.", Cayela said as she gently set Oreo down on the floor. Oreo started walking around sniffing everything and immediately started rubbing her scent all over every piece of furniture in the living room. She was meowing happily as she was darting everywhere, around the living room under the desks, the chairs, the couch and making her way into the kitchen, Cayela's bedroom, Sheldon's and Leo's bedroom, Leonard's bedroom and she even made it into the bathroom where she tried to jump up on the rim of the bathtub as if she wanted to explore the bathtub as well. While Cayela was chasing her new pet around Leo went back out to get some stuff for Oreo. She came back moments later with a ton of stuff. She bought food and water bowls, Meow Mix cat food, a few bags of cat treats, several cat toys, a few litter boxes and Fresh Step litter to go with them, a comfy bed for Oreo to sleep on, tunnels, scratching posts, and a huge cat tree.

" Good Lord woman! You bought all of this stuff for Oreo?!", Sheldon exclaimed when he saw all the items his wife was dragging into the apartment.

" Yes Sheldon I bought the whole 9 yards! You and I both said we were keeping her so this is what we got!", Leo said.

" We need to figure out where we're putting the litter boxes Leo.", Sheldon said.

" I'm thinking we can put them under the window here next to the tv.", Leo said as she pointed at the window next to the tv.

" Alright.", Sheldon said as he carried the litter boxes over to the window.

" Here, put this mat down first before you put the litter boxes on top of it. It's a special mat that I bought to hopefully prevent Oreo from tracking litter all over the apartment.", Leo said as she handed her husband the mat she pulled out of one of the bags. Sheldon placed the mat down under the window before he placed the litter boxes on it and poured in the litter. The two of them set up the cat tree in front of the other window while Leonard set up the food and water bowls and put everything else away. Oreo immediately ran to her food and water and started eating and drinking from them. Then later that night Oreo was sleeping comfortably on her new comfy bed that Cayela put on her bed next to her pillow. The vibrations of Oreo's purring while she slept made Cayela smile as she gently stroked her and gave her a kiss. She was so happy that she now had a new furry little feline companion to play with. True to her promise that she made to her mother she helped out with giving Oreo food, water and made sure to scoop the litter boxes. Despite Oreo being a stray she seemed to be pretty happy with her new life. She loved batting around her new toys, pouncing on Cayela's feet and exploring her cat tree. She even had a collar on her neck with a heart-shaped name tag and a little bell that rang with every step she took. When Cayela's friends came over the girls were hanging out in Cayela's room with Oreo just climbing all over them.

" Ok dude this is so cool that you got to keep Oreo! She's so cute!", Florence said as she was running her hand over Oreo's back.

" I know, right! I absolutely love her Florence! I just know she's going to have a so much better life living with me than on the streets of Pasadena.", Cayela said.

" That's so true! I mean, who wouldn't want this cute, little ball of fluff living with them!", Charlotte said.

" Probably idiots I'd say!", Summer laughed.

" Yo you couldn't be any more right Summer!", Julia laughed.

" Oh shut up Julia!", Summer laughed. As the girls continued talking, laughing and listening to music this was suddenly interrupted by Leo. Her facial expression was blank as she sorrowfully said, " Charlotte, can I talk to you for a second in private? This is really important." as her voice started to shake a little.

" Oh, sure Dr. Fordyce-Cooper. I'll be right back you guys.", Charlotte said before she followed Leo out of the room. She followed Leo into the bathroom and Leo shut the door.

" What is it?", Charlotte asked.

" Sit down on the edge of the tub for a second.", Leo sorrowfully said. Charlotte did so and asked, " Ok now what?"

" Ok, you're probably not going to believe me when I tell you this, but, I just got off the phone with your mom who just told me some really sad news.", Leo sadly said.

" Is there something wrong with somebody in my family?", Charlotte asked.

" No your family's fine. It has something to do with your family's friend Shelby Morrison.", Leo sadly said.

" What about Shelby? What's going on?", Charlotte asked in a serious tone.

" I don't know how to tell you this, but, there was a freak accident at Shelby's work place and she got injured but she… died on the way to the hospital.", Leo sadly said as a tear started to slide down her cheek. Charlotte just sat there like a deer caught in headlights completely shocked by what her friend's mother just said to her.

" Oh my god!", Charlotte sadly said as she buried her face into her hands and started crying. She couldn't believe what was happening. Shelby was one of her favorite people in the entire world and she just couldn't believe that she was gone.

" I'm so sorry sweetheart!", Leo cried as she hugged her.

" I can't believe this! This can't be real! Shelby was one of my favorite people to talk to! How did this happen?!", Charlotte cried.

" She was working with a meat grinder when I guess the blade slipped off the axle and punctured her Aorta artery. They tried to get the bleeding to stop on the way to the hospital but I guess she lost so much blood that her heart stopped and they couldn't revive her in time.", Leo sadly said.

" This is horrible! I can't believe I'm never going to see or talk to her again! Her and I were so close to each other! We had such a great bond together that it made Cole jealous whenever me and her talked to each other! And she was so young too, she was only 23 years old and was about to turn 24 next month! This just doesn't seem fair or real!", Charlotte cried. She then walked back into Cayela's room and slumped down on the floor.

" Hi you guys.", Charlotte sadly said.

" Is everything ok Charlotte? What's wrong?", Florence asked.

" I… I just lost a really great family friend due to a freak work accident.", Charlotte cried.

" What?!", Cayela, Florence, Summer and Julia exclaimed in shock.

" Is that what my mom told you?!", Cayela exclaimed.

" Yeah Cayela. She just got off the phone with my mom who told her that and apparently she told your mom to tell me.", Charlotte cried.

" Well who died?", Summer sadly asked.

" Our family friend Shelby Morrison. She was 23 years old about to turn 24 next month.", Charlotte cried.

" Oh that's terrible Char!", Julia exclaimed.

" Yeah I know! Her and I were so close! She was like the sister I never had! It always made my brother jealous whenever she came over to our house to hang out with me! It was like I could talk to her about anything that was on my mind and she would totally get it! She was such a really great, fun person to be around! I really wish you guys could have met her!", Charlotte cried.

" Well what exactly happened to her at work?", Florence sadly asked.

" She was working with a meat grinder because she works at a deli counter in a supermarket and I don't know I guess something went wrong with the wheel axle. The blade slipped off and flew back at her puncturing her Aorta artery. Emergency personnel tried to get the bleeding to stop on the way to the hospital but I guess Shelby lost so much blood that her heart stopped before they even got her there and they couldn't save her. You guys will never know what it's like to lose somebody that close to you until it actually really happens to you. It makes me feel like somebody just threw a ton of bricks at me right now. Losing Shelby is so unimagineable to me.", Charlotte cried. Her friends just hugged her in sympathy and as they did so Cayela's phone started to ring.

" Hello?", Cayela answered.

" Hi Cayela it's Grandma Mary.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Oh hi Grandma Mary, why are you calling me?", Cayela asked.

" Oh Heavenly Father no reason other than to just talk to you.", Mrs. Cooper said.

" Oh, well, now's not really a good time to talk because my friend Charlotte is pretty upset right now.", Cayela said.

" Why is she upset?", Mrs. Cooper asked.

" One of her really close family friends just passed away today. My mom just told her about it a few minutes ago and right now she's just sobbing.", Cayela said.

" Put your phone on speaker. Let me talk to her.", Mrs. Cooper sadly said.

" Ok.", Cayela said as she hit the speaker button on her phone. Then she turned to Charlotte and said, " Charlotte my grandmother wants to talk to you." as she handed her phone to her.

" Ok.", Charlotte cried as she held the phone in her hand.

" Charlotte?", Mrs. Cooper sadly asked.

" Yeah?", Charlotte cried.

" Cayela just told me what happened. I'm so sorry for the loss of your family friend.", Mrs. Cooper sadly said.

" Thank you. It's just so hard for me to believe right now. I was not expecting a tragedy like this to happen to me in the way that it did. She didn't deserve this.", Charlotte cried.

" Well who was this family friend that you lost?", Mrs. Cooper sadly asked.

" Shelby Morrison. She was honestly more like a sister to me than a family friend. Her and I had such a great relationship. That's why it's just so hard for me to believe that she's gone all because of a freak accident that she had at work today. She was working with a meat grinder behind a deli counter and the wheel axle suddenly malfunctioned. The blade flew off and back at her puncturing her Aorta artery which made her bleed to death on the way to the hospital.", Charlotte cried.

" Oh Lord in Heaven that's terrible. How old was she?", Mrs. Cooper sadly asked.

" She was 23 about to be 24 next month.", Charlotte cried.

" Well I am so very sorry that you're going through this right now. Believe me it is never easy to lose somebody you love. I had gone through the same emotions as you when I lost my mother to an unexpected heart attack a few years ago. I know exactly how it feels.", Mrs. Cooper sadly said.

" I know. It hurts and it sucks that I'm never going to see her again, never going to talk to her again, and never going to hear her sweet voice. And another thing that sucks and is really sad is that she's not going to be there anymore when I go to sleep tonight. She always used to come over at night whenever I was sad just to comfort me and make me feel better.", Charlotte cried. Then she passed the phone back to Cayela and cried, " I can't talk anymore right now! I need a minute!" before she got up and left the room slamming the door behind her. Her depressing screams and cries were heard throughout the entire apartment.

" SHELBY! WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND LEAVE ME?!", Charlotte screamed and cried as she started looking at pictures of her and Shelby together on her phone. She then stormed out of 4A slamming the door behind her.

" Uh Cayela, what's wrong with your friend Charlotte?", Leonard asked when he walked into his goddaughter's bedroom.

" Somebody that she was very close to passed away today Uncle Leonard. She's having a very hard time dealing with it right now.", Cayela sadly said after she hung up on her grandmother.

" Was it somebody in her family?", Leonard asked.

" No it was actually a really close family friend. She was a 23 year old woman and her name was Shelby Morrison. Charlotte said that the two of them were really close, almost like sisters.", Cayela sadly said.

" Oh that's horrible. How did this happen?", Leonard said.

" Shelby had a freak accident at work involving a meat grinder. The wheel axle malfunctioned resulting in the blade slipping off and puncturing her Aorta. She bleed out to death on the way to the hospital after they tried so hard to stop the bleeding.", Cayela sadly said. She talked to him for a few more minutes before he walked out. Charlotte came back into the apartment after composing herself. She was then sitting on the couch in the living room surrounded by Leo, Sheldon, Leonard, Cayela and the other three girls.

" Can I please just stay here for a few days? I feel like if I go home right now it's just going to make me really sad knowing I'm not going to see Shelby anymore.", Charlotte sadly asked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate that Sheldon gave her.

" Well, I don't have a problem with that sweetheart and I'm sure Leonard doesn't have a problem with it either but it's all up to my husband Sheldon.", Leo said.

" Is it ok I stay here for a few days Dr. Cooper?", Charlotte sadly asked as she looked up at Sheldon. Sheldon thought for a moment before he said, " Yes you may stay here Charlotte."

" Thank you.", Charlotte sadly said.

" Well if you're going to stay here you should probably let your parents know so that they're not freaking out about your whereabouts.", Leo said.

" I'm going to do that right now.", Charlotte sadly said as she took her phone out of her pocket.

" Hi mom.", Charlotte sadly said.

" Hi Charlotte. Did you…?", Mrs. Tipton sadly asked.

" Yeah I know. Cayela's mom just told me. Oh this sucks.", Charlotte sadly said.

" I know honey but we'll get through it. It's tough right now but it will get better.", Mrs. Tipton sadly said.

" Mom is it ok that I stay with my friend for a few days? I don't feel like coming home right now because it's just going to make me really sad and I don't think you, Dad and Cole want to listen to me cry all night long.", Charlotte sadly asked.

" Of course honey. Cole is actually going to go stay with grandma and grandpa for little while anyway but you can stay with your friend if you want to. Your father and I told him that he can stay with grandma and grandpa for as long as he wants and come home when he's ready and you can absolutely do the same if you want. You can stay with your friend for as long as you want and come home when you're ready.", Mrs. Tipton sadly said.

" Thank you.", Charlotte sadly said.

" I'll send your father over there with some of your things to drop them off.", Mrs. Tipton sadly said.

" Ok but doesn't Cole need his stuff too?", Charlotte sadly asked.

" He already took his stuff with him when grandma and grandpa came by to pick him up 45 minutes ago.", Mrs. Tipton sadly said.

" Oh so he's already gone?", Charlotte sadly asked.

" Yes it's just your father and I here at the house right now.", Mrs. Tipton sadly said.

" Alright mom I'll be here waiting for Dad to drop my stuff off.", Charlotte sadly said.

" Alright I love you sweetheart.", Mrs. Tipton sadly said.

" I love you too. Bye.", Charlotte sadly said.

" Bye.", Mrs. Tipton sadly said before she hung up. Mr. Tipton arrived 20 minutes later to drop off Charlotte's belongings.

" Thanks Dad.", Charlotte sadly said as she took her bags from her father and set them down on the floor by the door.

" Of course Charlotte. I love you. Try to have some fun ok even though I know it's hard right now.", Mr. Tipton sadly said as he hugged his daughter.

" Ok. I'll try not to think about Shelby too much. I know she wouldn't want that if she was still here.", Charlotte sadly said.

" Exactly. Well i'm going to take off, please do something to keep your mind busy. Don't be thinking about Shelby the whole time because it's just going to annoy your friend and you don't want that.", Mr. Tipton sadly said.

" Ok bye Dad. Love you.", Charlotte sadly said.

" Love you too. Bye.", Mr. Tipton sadly said before he left. Cayela helped Charlotte move her stuff into her room and after that even though it was hard Charlotte slowly started to distract herself from the situation by continuing to hang out with her friends doing silly things and just trying to have a good time. Then after Florence, Summer and Julia left Cayela and Charlotte decided to hang upside down off the couch while Leo was working on her whiteboard and Sheldon and Leonard were sitting at their desks working on their laptops. Oreo was darting around the apartment batting one of her toys around with her kitty paws. Her little bell hanging from her collar was ringing like crazy with every move she made.

" F is fire that burns down the whole town!", Cayela sang with a smirk on her face.

" U is for uranium… bombs!", Charlotte sang with a smirk on her face.

" N is for no survivors when you…!", Cayela sang as her and Charlotte then busted out laughing.

" Cayela and Charlotte what are you girls doing?!", Leo asked as she spun around toward her daughter and her daughter's friend.

" We're singing a Spongebob song as a distraction Mom!", Cayela laughed.

" Yeah and it's totally working! I'm not even thinking about what just happened at the moment!", Charlotte laughed.

" Well that's good but could you please tone it down a bit? Cause if it's distracting you it's definitely distracting us too.", Leo said.

" Oh sorry Mom!", Cayela laughed.

" You know I'll bet you anything that Shelby's looking down at me right now saying, " Girl, what are you doing?!", Charlotte laughed.

" Yeah and oh crap I just released my bladder!", Cayela laughed as her bladder involuntarily released itself into her diaper.

" Well then it sounds like you need to be changed. Come here.", Leo said as she walked over to Cayela and picked her up off the couch.

" Aw come on!", Cayela protested.

" Don't give me that Cayela. You know that you need this right now.", Leo said as she carried her daughter into her daughter's bedroom. After she changed Cayela's diaper Cayela went back to hanging out with Charlotte while the adults continued to work. But in the middle of the night Cayela and Charlotte were suddenly woken up to the sound of shattering glass coming from Cayela's bedroom window that was right next to her bed. The girls screamed bloody murder when they saw a figure bust in kneeling on Cayela's bed after she jumped out of her bed holding her cat Oreo in her arms. It was Dr. Stormbender. He had somehow escaped the insane asylum in Texas and made the journey back to California. He apparently was not through with causing trouble yet.

" Who the h-e- double hockeysticks are you and what are you doing in my friend's bedroom?!", Charlotte screamed at him.

" It's Dr. Devon Stormbender and that's none of your business Charlotte!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" How do you know my name?! I've never met you before!", Charlotte screamed.

" Yeah I'd like to know that also cyborg freak!", Cayela screamed as she stood there holding Oreo in her arms wearing just her t-shirt and diaper.

" Because I've been wire-tapping your mother's cell phone and can hear everything you say!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" What in the name of Einstein is going on in here?! DR. STORMBENDER?!", Sheldon shouted as he suddenly entered the room with his wife Leo and his best friend and roommate Leonard.

" Yeah it's me you fools! What of it?!", Dr. Stormbender shouted with an evil laugh.

" What are you doing in my daughter's bedroom?! Get out!", Sheldon shouted in anger at his wife's mortal enemy.

" Yeah what the hell did I tell you last time?! I told you you're not going to touch our daughter!", Leo shouted.

" Shut your pathetic mouth Leo! I'll do what I want! You all have been thorns in my side for long enough! Now you're gonna die!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he pointed his phaser gun at them.

" OH NO WE'RE NOT!", Leo shouted.

" What the hell?!", Penny hissed as she poked her head out into the hallway from her apartment. Dakota came running up the stairs in a panic screaming, " Oh my god Leo, Sheldon, Leonard, Cayela!" before she threw open the door to 4A and ran inside. Penny followed her and what they saw was Leo yelling at Dr. Stormbender telling him to get out.

" Well well well, if it isn't Skullbreaker and the bitch who threatened to punch me in the face, Penny!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" Shut it you self-centered psychotic bastard! We're really getting sick and tired of you messing with us! So do us a bi**hing favor and leave us the hell alone!", Penny shouted.

" Yeah Devon unless you want to get your skull busted up by me!", Dakota shouted as she got up in his face clenching a tight fist into it. Her engagement ring was a few inches away from the tip of his nose.

" Shut up Dakota before I break every bone in your pathetic body!", Dr. Stormbender shouted in her face.

" Don't threatened my fiancee! Leave her alone!", Leonard shouted at him.

" What are you going to do if I don't Leonard?!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" You don't want to know what I'm going to do to you! You're not going to touch me, you're not going to touch my fiancee, you're not going to touch my best friends and you're especially not going to touch my goddaughter! Do you hear me?! Now get out!", Leonard shouted.

" I'll do whatever the hell I want Hofstadter! So I suggest you shut up before I kill you first!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he aimed his phaser gun at him.

" OH NO YOU DON'T!", Dakota shouted as she kicked the gun out of his hand and went into a blind rage kicking and punching frenzy on him. The noises in the room started to become obnoxious as Dakota's fists and feet repeatedly struck his mechanical body. He started to fight back against her as she hit him harder and harder.

" Auntie Dakota!", Cayela screamed.

" No Cayela take your friend Charlotte and get out! I don't want you two getting hurt and that includes the rest of you! Get out!", Dakota shouted.

" Dakota are you insane?! We're not just going to leave you in here with my enemy!", Leo shouted.

" I don't care Leo! Get out! Now!", Dakota shouted as she continued to punch and kick Dr. Stormbender repeatedly. Leo wanted to argue with her friend but decided to reluctantly leave the room anyway with her husband, her two other friends, her daughter, her daughter's friend and Oreo.

Ring ring ring ring ring!

" Hello?", Howard answered his cell phone in a groggy voice. Him and Bernadette were sleeping and he wasn't expecting somebody to call him in the middle of the night.

" HOWARD! GET OVER HERE! NOW!", Leonard's voice screamed at him on the other end.

" What is it Leonard? Bernadette and I are sleeping.", Howard groggily said being careful not to wake up his wife.

" Dude, Dr. Devon Stormbender just broke into our apartment!", Leonard screamed.

" What?! Are you fracking kidding me right now Leonard?!", Howard quietly hissed.

" No I'm serious! He just kicked in Cayela's bedroom window that was right next to her bed while her and her friend Charlotte were sleeping and came in through there!", Leonard screamed.

" He was that close to Cayela?!", Howard quietly hissed.

" Yes!", Leonard screamed.

" Well where is he now?!", Howard quietly hissed.

" He's still in there with Dakota beating the snot out of him right now!", Leonard screamed.

" Well where are you guys?!", Howard quietly hissed.

" We're crammed in the bathroom with the door shut!", Leonard screamed.

" Good, just stay in there! I'll come over as fast as I can so we can figure out what to do with this guy!", Howard quietly hissed.

" Great! Hurry up before somebody gets killed over here!", Leonard screamed before he hung up the phone.

" Alright!", Howard quietly hissed as he got up out of bed.

" Howie where are you going now?! It's in the middle of the night!", Bernadette hissed as she sat up in the bed.

" I'm going over to 4A Bernie! Leonard just called and said that Dr. Stormbender broke in!", Howard hissed.

" Oh son of a bitch! You got to be kidding me!", Bernadette hissed as she laid back down and went back to sleep.

" Give it up Dakota! You're not going to win against me! I'm the most powerful mad scientist of all time! Even in my current state I'm unstoppable!", Dr. Stormbender shouted as he butted heads with her.

" That's what you think you cyborg jerk!", Dakota shouted as she shoved him away and threw another punch at his face.

" Dakota!", Howard screamed when he showed up.

" Oh thank God you're here Howard! Help me get rid of this creep!", Dakota shouted.

" I will but just move out of the way for a second!", Howard screamed.

" Are you crazy?! I'm not stopping until this madness ends!", Dakota shouted.

" Well I'm going to end it right now, just move!", Howard shouted.

" What are you…?!", Dakota screamed as she reluctantly moved out of the way.

" Alright Devon it's just me and you!", Howard shouted.

" Oh this should be real interesting! Bring it Wolowitz!", Dr. Stormbender shouted.

" Ok you asked for it!", Howard shouted as he lashed out at him. The fight between the two of them lasted a few minutes before Howard took some wire cutters and cut the main power source that was powering Dr. Stormbender's mechanical body.

" What did you…! dooooooo.", Dr. Stormbender shouted before his entire body shut down like a robot and fell to the floor.

" There. That oughta shut you up.", Howard said with a smug smirk on his face.

" What did you just do to him?!", Dakota shrieked.

" I just cut the main power source to his body with these wire cutters.", Howard said as he held the said tool in his hand before he put it away.

" Nice. So what do we do with him now?", Dakota asked.

" I already got an idea of what to do with him. We just have to wait until tomorrow.", Howard said.

" Holy crap on a cracker!", Penny interjected when she entered the room with the others.

" Howard what did you do to him?!", Leonard interjected.

" I just permanently shut him down Leonard by cutting the main power source to his body using a pair of wire cutters.", Howard said.

" So are you basically saying that he's dead?!", Leo interjected.

" Yes he's dead Leo.", Howard said.

" Oh thank God! That guy's a creep!", Charlotte interjected.

" So what the hell are we going to do with him now?!", Penny interjected.

" I already know what I'm going to do with him Penny. We just need to wait until morning.", Howard said.

" Well where in the name of Einstein are we going to put him until then Wolowitz?!", Sheldon interjected as he narrowed his eyes at his friend.

" I'm just going to stuff him in the living room closet! I'll come and get him tomorrow before we go to work!", Howard hissed.

" And then what are you going to do with him?!", Leonard hissed.

" I'll let you guys know tomorrow on our lunch break!", Howard hissed as he dragged Dr. Stormbender's body to the living room and shoved him the closet before he left. The broken glass was cleaned up and the window was replaced before they all headed back to bed. The next morning after Cayela and Charlotte were dropped off at school Howard showed up at the apartment early carrying something in his hand and he wasn't alone. Amy came with him and she was carrying something as well.

" For God sakes Wolowitz, what is that thing?!", Leonard interjected.

" It's a wormhole generator Leonard.", Howard said as he opened the closet and Dr. Stormbender's body tumbled out.

" Well what are you going do with that and why's Amy with you?!", Leonard interjected.

" I'll let you guys know later and Amy's with me for the exact same reason.", Howard said.

" Exactly.", Amy said as she threw the black tarp over Dr. Stormbender's body that she was carrying.

" Will you please explain what you're going to do with Devon?!", Sheldon scolded.

" I said I'll let you know later Sheldon!", Howard hissed. Then he asked, " Do you have him covered good Amy?" as he picked up the wormhole generator and slung it over his arm.

" Yes he's covered.", Amy said.

" Alright you grab his legs, I'll grab his arms.", Howard said as he got in position to pick up the scientist's arms.

" Alright you got it Howard.", Amy said as she positioned herself by his legs.

" Ok 1, 2, 3, lift!", Howard commanded as he picked up Dr. Stormbender's arms while Amy picked up his legs. The two of them carried him toward the front door.

" Alright you guys, see you at the university.", Howard said as he opened the door behind him.

" Howard we still have quite a bit of time before we have to leave.", Leo said.

" I know Leo but Amy and I are going to go in early so we can get rid of your enemy.", Howard said.

" Will you please explain what you're going to do with him Wolowitz?!", Leo scolded.

" I told you I'll tell you later!", Howard hissed.

" Ok if you insist.", Leo said.

" Thanks. Come on Amy let's hit it.", Howard said as him and Amy dragged Dr. Stormbender's tarp covered mechanical body out of the apartment and Howard slammed the door shut behind them.

" Who's car is this guy going in?", Amy asked as they were dragging him down the stairs.

" He's going in my car. Help me stuff him in the back seat and then we can drive separately to lessen suspicion.", Howard said.

" Good call Wolowitz.", Amy said. Once they got to the lobby with him Howard stuck his head out the door to make sure nobody was looking.

" The coast is clear. Let's go.", Howard said as him and Amy dragged Dr. Stormbender out the door and to his car. Once they had him laying in the back seat with the tarp still over him Amy asked, " So what are we doing with him Howard?"

" You'll see when we get to Caltech because you're going to help me Amy. Now let's go.", Howard said. The two of them got into their cars and pulled out of the parking lot. As they drove to Caltech the song The Future Is Now by MARLOE began to play in the background. The song continued to play as they pulled up in the university parking lot and carefully dragged the scientist's mechanical body through the back entrance of the building avoiding the security cameras as they dragged him down the stairs to the basement. Once there, Howard hooked up the wormhole generator to his laptop. Him and Amy then took turns typing in random codes which activated the wormhole. Then they took apart his mechanical body and sent the pieces through the wormhole. They then closed it up sending the body parts into cyberspace which then broke them down into data bits. Howard and Amy then took turns typing in deletion codes until all the data bits were completely destroyed.

" That's it, we did it Amy! He's gone forever!", Howard exclaimed.

" Oh what a relief! We finally got rid of him!", Amy exclaimed as she let out a sigh of relief.

" Leo's going to be so happy about this!", Howard exclaimed. Then he shouted at his laptop, " Goodbye forever you cyborg freak! Good riddence!" After they cleaned up the mess they made they headed to their labs and acted as if nothing happened. Then later on their lunch break they met up with their friends in the cafeteria.

" Alright we've waited long enough, spill it Howard. What did you and Amy do with my enemy?", Leo asked.

" Well Amy and I dragged him down to the basement, set up the wormhole generator, took his body completely apart, sent the body parts through the wormhole into cyberspace which broke them down into tiny data bits and then we deleted them.", Howard said.

" WHAT?!", Sheldon, Leonard and Raj exclaimed as they stared at him.

" Are you seriously kidding me right now Wolowitz?! He's gone as in he's out of existence completely?!", Leo exclaimed as her eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what her friend just said.

" Yeah pretty much Leo! He's gone! There was absolutely nothing left of him after we deleted his data bits!", Howard exclaimed.

" What do you think Leo?!", Amy exclaimed.

" Ok if you guys seriously did that then you have just made me the happiest person on the face of the planet right now! In fact, excuse me for one moment!", Leo exclaimed as the biggest smile in history spread across her. She sprinted from the table, out of the cafeteria and up and down the hallways screaming with excitement.

" VICTORY! GOODBYE FOREVER DEVON! I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!", Leo excitedly screamed as she danced around the hallways. Then she returned to the table and exclaimed, " I seriously don't know how to thank you guys for this! My mind is blown right now! I'm absolutely speechless!"

" I never I'd say this but nice job Howard and Amy!", Sheldon said with a smile.

" Thank you Sheldon.", Howard said.

" Despite you not having a Ph.D.", Sheldon pointed out.

" SHELDON!", Howard hissed at his friend.

To be continued…


End file.
